Home, Hearts, and Heroes
by Derecho Nox
Summary: After a night of passion, Diana and Bruce contemplate their future together. Meanwhile, Hippolyta faces her demons as she fights to regain her daughter's powers. Family ties forged, a fight against the gods, and a retelling of the Amazon origin story. A Weekend at the Manor. 5th in the Interrogation Series. BMWW - Olympian Gods - Ancient Themyscira
1. Preludío: Aspirir, Espirir

_Preludío: Aspirir, Espirir (Breathe in, Breathe out)_

* * *

_I do not own DC nor its characters. I just use them as plot devices. More at the bottom. Dedicated to every parent, physically and spiritually, who would do absolutely anything to protect their child._

In a hero, there lives a heart seeking home  
Home is where the heart is, the hero's left to roam  
The heart searches for a hero, home is a cold tomb  
Alone stands a hero. A heart needs a home.

* * *

_In the middle of the madness / When the time is running out and you're left alone / All I want is you to know that / It's strong still / Can't pull us apart..._

_"I didn't even have a clue. When did this happen?"  
"Do you want the short version or the long, convoluted explanation?"  
__"Ah, whatever you got. I'm lost here."  
__"Well, let's just say this has been simmering for a while now. It only really began two days ago, but it feels like longer. Wouldn't you agree?"  
__"That sounds about right."  
__"But how long is 'a while now'? I need a frame of reference. Help me out."  
__Trinity - Two days: Friday Morning_

* * *

_En una isla, hace miles de años... (On an island, thousands of years ago...)_

The little girl curled her body into a small ball, her long blond hair draped over her bare shoulders. She huddled in a cave and hid within its shadows. Sobs echoed through the cavern in a short, light staccato. She tried stifling her whimper, but the sound escaped before she could stop it.

This started off another round of crying.

"Pssst! Hey, are you in there?"

"Leave me alone! Go away."

"I will not! Scoot over, you're hogging up most of the cave."

"What are you doing out here? Mother will be mad if she discovers you snuck out in the middle of the night."

"I came to check up on you. Catch anything yet?"

"Of course not! You know I don't know how to hunt."

"But you're so good with a bow and arrow, how come you couldn't hit them?"

"Because I can't find any animals! They run away before I can even see them."

"That's because you're so loud walking through the woods. You think you own the entire place."

"But we do."

"No, Mother does. She's the queen, we're only her daughters. You should remember that."

"She remembers YOU'RE her daughter. You're the next queen. I'm just an afterthought."

"You are not! Not to me, anyways. You're my sister. I love you."

The young blond couldn't see her older sister, but she felt her wrap her arm around her shoulders. The girl snuggled towards the body heat to warm her chilled skin. The affection sparked off another round of crying.

"Awww, don't do that. You don't cry over anything. Tell me, what's wrong, Polly?"

"I'm sorry I made fun of you. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to show Mother that I was good at something, too. You're so good at tracking prey, it's all she talks about. She doesn't even notice what I can do."

"Well, I know you're great at archery! You even out shoot some of the guards. They hate that they get beat by someone so little."

"I'm not little!"

"Yes, you are, but you're growing. Hey, how about this - we'll hide out here in the woods! I'll teach you how to track, and you'll show me how to shoot a bow and arrow. We'll live off the fish in the stream. It'll be fun!"

"Really? You would do that? But Mother would be furious if you went missing."

"If she says I'm the next queen, then I'll tell her she was wrong for sending you out into the woods by yourself. That was mean! You're going to rule by my side when we grow up, so no one messes with my princess. Together forever." The blond couldn't see her, but she knew her sister drew her head up in a regal manner, and then sharply nodded to solidify her decision. Just like Mother.

"One day, I'll own these woods, so we should get to know them. How about that, Polly? We'll be like Artemis and Orion hunting our prey."

"I get to be Artemis!"

"Hey! How come you get to be the goddess and I'm the sidekick."

"Because you're going to be queen and I'll be your sidekick. I got to be important somehow."

"Not fair. Why do I have to be the man?"

"You started it, I just called it faster than you. Nyaaa!"

"Look, Pigeon, I should be the goddess."

"Would you stop calling me Pigeon? I'm not a bird."

"But you like shooting at them. Pigeon shooter!"

"Imma tell!"

"Tattle tail, tattle tail...sshh! Someone's coming!" Both girls hunkered down as they heard footsteps approach.

"HIPPOLYTA! ANTIOPE! PRINCESSES, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Both girls stifled their giggles as the royal guard searched for them. Both even covered the other's mouth to reinforce their silence. They scooted closer to the cave's entrance and hid in a nook along the wall. Fast enough to avoid a torch's light as a woman peered in.

"Come on, you little rabbits. This game has gone far enough. You're mother is worried sick over both of you." The torch swayed back and forth, inspecting for evidence of young girls. Those tidbits stood in a corner, breathless as they watched the firelight cast shadows over their favorite hiding place. The fast-moving light drew a line in the air before disappearing quickly.

With the brightness, Hippolyta saw her dark-haired sister had brought their cloaks and a bag. She hoped there was food in there, she was starving! But Antiope only brought one bow and arrow set. They'll have to make another one.

The guard exited the cave, obviously frustrated that she didn't find them. "Damn it, Your Majesty! You shouldn't have sent the young one out by herself. You knew Antiope would go find her little Polly. You should be the one out here looking for them." The girls continued to hide until the woman's footsteps retreated farther away.

"Hey, Anti. Whatcha got in the bag? I'm hungry!"

"I raided the kitchen before I snuck out. We were having roast pig, your favorite! I wrapped it in some flatbread. Stuffed them with olives, too. Got some fruit and more bread for later."

"Yay! Should we build a fire? I'm cold."

"Not yet, the guards will see us. Here, there's your cloak. Better, right?"

"Anti, you're the best."

"You're not so bad either, Polly. Now, let's eat like queens!"

Both girls greedily tucked into their dinner. Thoughts of loneliness, fear, and sibling rivalry disappeared as they enjoyed each other's company. Completely in the dark, two Amazon princesses giggled over their future adventure.

* * *

_So it truly is a good thing / And I always wanted you to know / There is always this / And this is everlasting / Hold on..._

'_Why am I still feeling lonely and hurt over a betrayal thousands of years ago?'  
__La Magia de Las Tres__ - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_En la Isla de Themyscira (In the island of Themyscira)  
_"_Please, I just want a child. Grant me this and I promise, she will be raised to honor you." Closing her eyes, the Amazon Queen inhaled...then exhaled over the the sculpture of a baby, one she made in her heartache with help from another._

_The clay grew warm in her arms. Feather soft skin, gentle flower scent, pillowy flesh...limbs flailing in their search for comfort...fists punching in indignation through the cool air...tiny lungs inhaled one great breath..._

_The babe's lusty cries mixed with the joyous sobs of the woman holding her. "Oh, don't cry! Your _mitera _has you, your momma has you. Oh, my little baby girl, you're so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you Great Hera, all of you! My daughter, my Diana."_

• • • • • •

"_Ma? Why did they take that horse away from its momma?"_

"_Because we have to teach it how to be a good steed for our warriors."_

"_But it's going to miss its ma! Look, it's sad!"_

"_How do you know, Diana?"_

"_I can feel it. I would be sad, too, if I was taken from you."_

"_Alright alright. How about we let its momma go with it?"_

"_Yes! Thank you, Ma! I love you!"_

• • • • • •

_"Mother! Mother! I finally did it! I beat Artemis in a race. Mother? Why are you crying?"_

"_Hmm? Diana, I didn't hear you come in. It's nothing, really..."_

"_No it's not. You don't cry over anything. Tell me, what's wrong?"_

"_It's just something that happened before you were born. Someone who left, who I thought loved me._

"_Oh Mother, don't cry. You have me, I'm here. Hey, you want me to make you laugh? I can mimic Artemis pretty well!"_

"_Don't you let her know you still do that. Remember what happened last time."_

"_Then don't tell her! Our little secret!"_

• • • • • •

"_These omens don't bode well, Mother. Mankind might be facing its darkest hour."_

"_Then mankind will have to face it alone."_

"_How can you say that!"_

"_Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern. Here the gods protect us."_

"_I hope you're right."_

• • • • • •

_"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, stand forth. As your mother I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us, but as your queen I'm obliged to hold up the laws of Themyscira. And in bringing these outsiders to our island, you have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked."_

_"But Mother..."_

_"Diana, I have no choice. It's with a heavy heart that I have to exile you from Themyscira." _

_"No, Mother's right. I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgment. The fates were against us, Mother. Good bye."_

_"May Hera watch over you, my little sun and stars."_

• • • • • •

"_Thank you for taking the time to attend Kal's funeral. It means alot to me, to all of us."_

"_He saved you from the fate he suffered himself. He should be honored as the hero he was. I just wish it was while he was still here, and not like this."_

"_Yes, Mother. We should acknowledge those we care about while they are with us."_

"_A very wise thought, daugher. So, my sun and stars, how about you acknowledge who it is you're pining over."_

"_Hmm? What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play coy, Diana. I'm your mother, I can tell. I thought it would have been your friend Kal-El, but he had another mourning over him. You seemed to have eyes on someone else. Perhaps the one who kept to the shadows."_

"_Batman? Well, he doesn't believe that Kal's gone. I think he's in denial, but he's stubborn. He's investigating all the possible angles and trying to figure out what happened."_

_"You seem pretty sure about his actions. Paying that much attention to him? Hmmm?"_

"_Mother!"_

• • • • • •

_"Well, that was an interesting visit. He has to be one of the most obstinate, combative, confusing individuals I've ever met. I felt like I was arguing with the entire Themysciran senate!"_

"_I know, Mother, but he's also one of our best fighters, smartest tacticians, and..."_

"_Oh, you don't have to defend him, I know what he's capable of. He's adorable, Diana. I can see why you like him, even though he's a man."_

• • • • • •

'_He'd still be beautiful to me.'_

_"We're going to make our own future perfect, our way. No matter what."_

Hippolyta jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She was startled to find that it was still dark, only a few hours until dawn. She had heard Diana's voice, but she wasn't outside looking up as she was known to do sometimes. In fact, Diana hadn't visited Themyscira in months. Had she been dreaming, or was this something else entirely?

_"We're going to make our own future perfect, our way. No matter what." _Such a declaration of love and devotion - wait. That wasn't Diana's voice; that was a man speaking. She recognized it as the one her daughter had feelings for, the one named Batman.

Hippolyta placed a hand over her heart and wiped tears from her eyes before they could spill down her cheeks. She almost felt jealous of her daughter; how was Diana able to find true love among so many mortals? Perhaps by leaving was she truly able to live, unlike the rest of her people who chose to separate from Man's world.

Choosing to leave - is that what Diana was doing? Hippolyta felt a wave of grief. It was one thing for her to run away for a mission of peace; at least the mother knew her daughter thought of Themyscira as her home. Even after being exiled, Diana remained loyal to the immortal kingdom. But now, was she choosing another over her people? Did she prefer the love of a man over the devotion of her tribe? Was she losing a daughter, or gaining a...

'_Mother...thank you for letting me love who I wanted. You were never alone - I was there.'  
_

Diana's love flowed over her like a soothing balm. Of course she would be there to comfort her, she always had, ever since she was born. Hippolyta recalled those first few minutes holding her daughter as Diana cried out her first breaths. She had quieted down after being wrapped in a warm cloak. Demeter blessed the new mother, and she was able to feed the babe at her breast. Diana stared up at her with light, innocent eyes before falling asleep. Never had Hippolyta felt so needed.

She suddenly felt an intuition that her daughter needed her again. Hippolyta stared out over her kingdom, and noticed activity towards the temple grounds. After so many centuries, she knew the location of every place of worship, even if she couldn't see their columns. Those of the main Amazon patrons and Diana's creators had been built closer to the palace. These were the ones that caught the Queen's attention.

Aphrodite's temple glowed brighter than all the others. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow; the love goddess must have been pleased by a particularly good honoring. The queen mother blushed, realizing that she had been woken by her daughter's thoughts. So Diana finally caught her Dark Knight. Well, it was bound to happen. When that woman had a will, she found a way. She could ask her daughter about it the next time she visited.

Movement caught Hippolyta's eye, drawing her attention away from Aphrodite's Temple. The torches from other temples were having problems staying lit. Indeed, the acolytes at the temples of Hestia, Demeter, and Hermes seemed to be at a loss at why the lights were flickering at all. A fresh, gentle breeze flowed in from the sea, not a gale force wind strong enough to be felt that far inland.

Hippolyta heard shouts from the temples of Athena and Artemis. Their lights had extinguished entirely. Those acolytes rushed to find more oil to relight the fires. Then the queen noticed an ominous glow emanating from inside each temple. The goddess' statues seemed to suck in the darkness around them, as if calling upon their darker sides.

It had been eons since the gods have shown such activity, and Hippolyta found all this most peculiar. They hadn't seen happenings like this since times of legends. The gods must be disturbed indeed. She wondered about the catalyst for such strange behavior.

Wondered...wonder...wonder wom..._oh no_...

Hippolyta bolted out of her room dressed only in a thin shift for nightclothes. She ran without shoes through the palace halls, startling the night guards by her sudden appearance. She gave no glance at their shouted inquiry as she raced towards the temples. Fear gave her feet wings. Fear for her daughter.

She tore across the palace grounds. Her breath expelled in gasps as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh no you don't! She just got him! This will not happen to her! I won't let it! Stop, please!" She ran into the plaza that marked the beginning of the holy grounds, indicated by a tiled mosaic of the zodiac.

"_Paúō Hippolyta!" _ The queen's mad dash screeched to an abrupt halt. She couldn't move forward. Knowing that this was a warning, she fell to her knees and waited to be acknowledged.

"You forget your place, Amazon Queen. It is not up to you to tell the gods what they can or cannot do, especially to the one they created." Hippolyta kept her head down in respectable abeyance. The goddess stood right in front of her. She could almost touch the hem of her gown.

"Yes, Great Hera, of course. But she is my daughter, and it is my duty to protect her. I can feel that she is the source of the current disturbances. Please tell me, what is happening?"

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, has chosen to take a lover among the mortals. Instead of deciding to follow the dictates of the Amazons, she has followed her heart to align her life with the hero they call Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne. This goes against the vow to separate yourselves from Man's World made by you and your sisters. Diana has been judged and stripped of her championship. Another must be found."

"No, wait! I mean, please, Great Hera, I humbly ask you to reconsider. I made that vow. My sisters did, too. She did not. She was born into this culture, has been taught our ways, but did not promise herself to Athena or to Artemis. She is not bound by our laws in that way."

"And why is that, Amazon Queen? Why have you neglected that one portion of her education, when you have done so well in everything else?"

"Because such a decision cannot be made by anyone else but her. She has always been a devoted servant to the gods, but follows her own path. As you can see, she has made good decisions, even if they have been against our people and me. She should be allowed to follow her heart. Doing so would be honoring many of the gods, including you, Great Hera. I would hope you would be pleased."

"Was this any other woman, then yes. It would even please me if an Amazon chose to unite with another in accordance with your traditions. However, this is Diana. She is special among the immortals, and you know it. We made her for our own reasons, and she had been chosen as the earthly representative of the Olympian gods.

"We've received barely a whisper of worship until she came forth among these modern mortals. Now they look to her as a hero, and she is being held at a higher standard than others. She is our symbol, and we needed her untainted. While we are not without fault when it comes to our sexual dalliances, she needs to take caution with whom she places her alliances."

"Diana has never compromised herself in a way that has shamed you, nor herself," Hippolyta defended her daughter. "She can be headstrong sometimes, but she always has others at heart. If she has chosen to take a lover, then maybe she found him worthy. I've spoken to him, and he is a noble man." Hippolyta hoped her faith in that man was well founded. She trusted her daughter immensely, but history showed that Amazons and men did not mix well.

"You make a compelling argument. This is unlike you Hippolyta; usually you take our pronouncements humbly and without question. Something has changed in you. Perhaps Diana is not the only one that has been affected by exposure to Man's World."

"Yes, My Queen. Perhaps that is so. But it has been a long time since Zeus' son attacked us. Things have changed. Batman showed me that not all the things we believe about men are true. Even if a handful are like him, maybe we should open our ears and listen."

"So Diana's beloved has caught your attention as well. Strange that you should approve of her pairing with one so dark. Seems familiar, doesn't it? However, she is making choices that will not only affect her, but your people and the gods as well. We need to know that she is still worthy of being the Amazon champion. She needs to face the proving trials."

"Mighty Hera, I humbly ask instead of the required trials, that you allow me to plead her case. She is a proven warrior; having her fight her sisters will confirm nothing. Even if another won, they do not have the worldview that Diana has to be champion. She's the only one with the compassion and understanding to fulfill that role."

Hippolyta waited many heartbeats for an answer. All she could hear was the pounding in her chest and her own breathing...

"Very well. You have spoken so passionately for your daughter, I will let you argue for her. However, she will be stripped of her powers until you have otherwise convinced us that she deserves them. Though I think she still has Aphrodite's favor; seems our gentle swan is finally getting what she wanted from her. Can't fault her for that. Even I can feel the love they are sharing."

"I thank you for allowing her that happiness, Great One. Should I prepare myself for my argument?" Hippolyta motioned towards her clothing, realizing that she should be properly dressed while in the presence of the divine.

"No, we will take care of you during this time." Hippolyta found herself standing in front of the goddess, dressed in her finest royal attire. She kept her head down, unwilling to stare the Queen Goddess in the face. "You have all the time you need to make your argument. Think about what you want to say, because you will have only one chance."

Hera motioned towards the tiled mosaic under their feet. The ground disappeared, replaced by a yawning void that made Hippolyta feel as if she were falling into the sky. Slowly, she looked up and turned in place. Her palace was gone. The sea breeze disappeared to a heavy silence. Stars twinkled under her feet. Constellations beaconed for her to approach.

"Speak clearly and sure, Hippolyta. Each god had a stake in creating Diana; they are as invested in her future as you are. But know this, if even one disagrees, then Diana forfeits her championship. If more oppose, she loses her immortality. If they all abandon her...she dies. And know whatever decision we make, you will share it with her."

* * *

_I always hope that you remember / What we have is strong and tender/ In the middle of the madness / Hold on..._

"_...Here, I want you to visualize something. Close your eyes, keep dancing...I want you to think of your man - and you're on top of him. Nice, yes? So, you're going to make him happy..."  
__"Or drive him crazy, whatever comes first."  
__"You two are trouble for each other, I can tell. But yes, you have the control. You want to please him, but you don't want to hurt him. And with hips like these, darling, you could do some damage. It must be that Greek heritage of yours."  
__Baila Conmigo - El Primer Baile_

* * *

_En la casa de Wayne...(Wayne Manor)  
_Moonlight streamed in through the palatial room's window. The pale light fell onto the bare skin of a woman, seemingly causing her to glow. Her dark hair cascaded down her back as her body rose and fell, slowly and to her own rhythm, her generous hips rotating languidly. She ran her fingers through her locks, bracelets flashing in the light, luxuriating at the pleasure she brought herself and torturing man she straddled. A large hand reached up to touch her; she caught it and lowered it back down.

"Come on, Bruce."

"...no."

_Breathe in..._

"Say it."

"I don't...want...to."

_Breathe out..._

"I'll stop."

"Don't you...mmm...dare."

_Breathe in and hold..._

"You want me to keep going?" She twisted her dangerous hips for emphasis.

"Yes. Dear Lord, yes."

_Breathe out with a sigh..._

"Hmmm, that's not even close to what I want to hear."

"Why? You already know...you're...wonderful." He tried forcing her to move faster, but she smacked his hands away. Forbidden to touch her, his fists clenched the sheets at his side. He was perilously close to ripping them apart in frustration.

_Breath hitches in a throat..._

"I'm beyond wonderful, Bruce. I am divine. I am royalty. And you, my dear prince, are where you deserve to be." Diana continued to rotate against him at a tortuously slow place, making the man underneath her writhe. He wanted to take over, to move, to touch her. Except where their bodies joined, she wasn't letting him do any of that. "Give in, admit you worship me. I'll make it worth your while."

"That's bribery. That's coercion. That's..." she squeezed him from the inside, adding a twist in the other direction. "Oh...my...god Diana..."

_Breath rushes out in a huff..._

"Close enough." She started moving faster, lifting almost totally off him then lowering swiftly. Bruce's pleasured groan filled the room, finally receiving relief from the torture. She ground into him again, and again, and again.

Taking a chance, Bruce grabbed her by the waist, thrusting upwards as she descended. Diana threw her head back, loving how his hardness filled her. Her hips start rocking on their own accord, gyrating with her man inside. He pushed upwards again, filling her to the hilt.

Diana immersed herself in making love to him. Her hair covered them like a canopy as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. His large hands caressed her body, rubbed her back, squeezed her ass, fisted her hair as he reached to suck on her neck, her shoulder, her breasts. She continued to ride him.

_Breathe together...and in...and out..._

He sat up swiftly and crushed her body against his. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, their bodies colliding in their vertical position. He snatched her lips with his, kissing her with rabid hunger; she wanted to throw him back down and devour him. She draped her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. She couldn't get enough of him.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her shoulders from behind. He began thrusting upward, pushing as hard as he could into her. Diana moaned as she met his upward motion with a twist, rocking their bodies back and forth. He answered by lifting her higher with each push. She responded by pulling him further into her.

_Breathe in out up down shared breath..._

He grasped her firm, round bottom, almost fitting perfectly in his palm. Her hands roamed his broad shoulders, strong back, muscular chest. Lips locked in battle, eyes closed in ecstasy. Someone moaned. The other answered.

_Breathe pause gasp pause sigh pause breathe..._

Bruce surged forward, trying to throw her down, to finish them. Diana pushed back, keeping her dominance. The movement pushed them harder together, almost causing internal injury. So painful. So nice.

_Breathe in don't let go..._

Their rhythm increased. Faster their bodies rocked. Lips parted, their breathing becoming panting, gasping inhalations of excitement. Bruce nestled his face into her neck, burying his grunt into her hair. He reached in between them, towards where their bodies joined. He found her pleasure center, touched her, fondled her...

_Out from the middle breathe...in..._

Diana's keening cry filled the room, matching the overwhelming delight of a Bruce-induced climax. Before she could crash down, Bruce pushed himself into a Diana-provoked ejection. He roared his pleasure for all of Gotham to hear.

_And...exhale._

Bruce held onto her, supporting their bodies as they descended from their high. He rubbed her back in a loving gesture, pushed her hair from her face, and gazed into her aquamarine eyes. He started to smile his satisfaction when he noticed the mischievous smirk on her lips.

She wasn't finished yet.

_Breath inhaled in surprise..._

Legs firmly wrapped around his waist, Diana held her lover in her inescapable grasp. She rotated her generous hips again, despite Bruce's attempt to disengage. He wanted to push her away, to have time to recover. But he was still hard for her, even after he came.

Damned divine sexual gifts.

_Blow out in exhaustion...suck in with exhilaration..._

Bruce clutched at her, using her as an anchor as she rode out her second climax. He wanted to satisfy her but, Sweet Aphrodite, she was insatiable.

Amazons have incredible endurance.

_Breathe in with exasperation...breathe out look for exit..._

Really, he wanted to be proud that he was able to strike lightning thrice in one session. Nothing would please him more to know that he matched 1.21 gigawatts of energy three times. But all he wanted now was...

"Diana, please, let me go!"

"But I don't want to. Gods, Bruce, you feel so good."

_Breath shakes...body quakes...senses ache..._

"Diana, _touché_. Goddamn, you won! You're a goddess, you're the freakin' queen of the world. Have mercy on a poor mortal's soul!"

"Oh, my sweet one, am I hurting you?"

"Hurting me? No...but there's only so much I can give...take...oh shit."

_Breathe in satisfaction...breathe out sated..._

"Fine. For now." Diana loosened her legs, releasing the pressure from Bruce's groin. Raising her arms in the air, she allowed her body to fall backwards onto the bed. She bounced a few times, then settled into the crumpled coverlet. She writhed in ecstasy, enjoying the afterglow of the intense lovemaking session.

Bruce, finally allowed to rest, rolled sideways onto the pillows, and curled into an exhausted lump. Truly, if this had happened earlier, he would have no problem keeping up with her. But the moon began its descent into the western horizon. Soon there would be russet rays of sunlight tingeing the clouds. They've been making love all through the night.

"What was that, my dear? I couldn't hear you through the pillows." Diana crawled towards her lover's prone body, trying to peek through his dark locks and feather-filled cushion. She watched as he turned his head, gazing at her with his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Water. Please. Your Majesty." Diana kissed him lightly, then jumped up from the bed. Padding to the bathroom, she cleaned and filled a glass, then returned to serve her loyal subject.

She found Bruce with a pillow at his cheek, facing the window, fast asleep. She set the glass onto the nightstand, then reached down to the coverlet and pulled it with her as she scooted across the bed. Diana covered both their bodies, then wrapped her arm around his waist, cuddling contently against his back. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she sighed.

Almost 24 hours since they met at the Watchtower cafeteria, they finally slept.

_In...out..._

_Breathe._

_Nothing __can come, can tear, can pull us apart /_

_It's about faith / It's about trust - Nothing Can Come Between Us - Sade_

* * *

A/N Hey. How ya doin'? As you've probably figure out, I'm starting this with a bang. Just so you know, I'll give no warnings for fluff. Know they're peppered throughout the story. You've been warned. (This is an "M" rating! Woot woot!)

This was about to be a long, drawn out explanation about the story and its format. I'll let you read and draw your own conclusions. If I did it right, it would make sense. If not, I'm still learning, be patient with me! For now, I want to remind you of my...um...interrogation tactics:

1. Establishing the Crime Scene  
2. Line Up the Suspects  
3. Witness Testimony  
4. Offers and Counter-Offers  
5. Taking the Counter  
6, Cross Examination  
7. Confessions  
8. Crime and Punishment  
9. Undercover Surveillance  
10. Debriefing the Case

Let's add three more:  
11. Stake out the mark, find the pattern.  
12. Find the clues in the suspect's answers.  
13. Ask questions of the evidence.

Timing: The Bruce and Diana story flows straight from their date night in "Baila Conmigo", before "Tuesday Morning Breakfast."

All three stories within this fic work together but can be read separately. Clues and Easter Eggs hidden in each one. See if you can see the various pop culture references. I already gave one up there!

As usual, I will post once a day as I can. Chapters are gathered into Books depending on their theme. You'll find the pattern. I hope.

Review if you feel like, though no need to ask "More!" The entire story is finished. I will give it all to you day by day until it's complete. I will post music inspiration on my profile page. Resources will be listed at the end of the story. Much research went into this.

One last -

"Baila Conmigo" was a hidden fairytale; can you figure out the inspiration behind this one?

Enjoy!

D. Nox :-)


	2. Book 1- Hestia - Chapter 1: Secret Pearl

**Book 1 - Hestia (Goddess of Home and Hearth)**

_I caught sight of my reflection / I caught it in the window / I saw the darkness in my heart / I saw the signs of my undoing / They had been there from the start_

_In the blood of Eden / Lie the woman and the man / With the man in the woman / And the woman in the man - Blood of Eden - Peter Gabriel_

* * *

_"She could see what you felt for me, and that I was acting on my own wishes. What could she say when two people felt that strongly for each other? What mother wouldn't want that for her daughter? She's a queen, but she's human, too."  
__Baila Conmigo - El Primer Beso Secreto_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, many years later...  
_"Why did Mother have to die? She was so strong."

"Who knows what the Fates have in store for us. Perhaps it was her time to go."

"But didn't she have to fight. She could have found another way."

Two white-clad figures watched the last embers smolder. They endured the fire's heat as the body burned, and they finished singing the last lines of the funerary song. Together, they gave each other comfort, holding hands as they had done most of their lives.

"Anti, she was defending our island from pillaging men. It was her duty as Queen to lead the army into battle. If she didn't, they would have seen us as weak, and continued to invade until they enslaved us like their women."

"I know, but couldn't we have compromised somehow? Like during the Harvest?"

"Those men came to our shores armed to conquer. They weren't in a celebrating mood. And I doubt anything we offered would have sufficed except controlling us. Mother was victorious in fending them off. They will take stories to their people on how strong and fierce we are. It was just that final strike that killed her. At least they didn't see her go down. She held on until their ships were out of sight."

"I can't but feel like it was our fault. We could have fought harder, backed her up better."

"You know she wouldn't let us. It's like you say, the mother bear doesn't even think of attacking unless you get too close to her den. She was protecting us and the rest of her cubs." Hippolyta motioned to the general direction of the island kingdom.

Antiope reached up to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks. Hippolyta laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Both princesses mourned, but felt an impending trepidation. Because with their mother's passing, they were obliged to uphold another tradition.

"I'm not ready for this, Polly! I wasn't expecting to do this so soon. I don't know enough, I'm not strong enough. Not like her."

"Ssshh! Don't say things like that so loud. You'll be challenged for the throne."

"Maybe I should hand it over to someone older, with more experience."

"You don't mean that! Mother wanted you to have it. She had been training you, getting you ready to take her place. She would be furious if she knew you gave up without even trying."

"But what if I am challenged? I'm not like you, Polly. You're ready for the battlefield. You can handle all sorts of weapons, and you've taken down some of our best warriors in hand-to-hand combat. I know enough to be strong, but I'm closer to Aphrodite. I don't even know if Athena wants me to lead."

"If you don't feel it, then fake it. And don't worry about Mighty Athena. I speak for her, and I say I want you on the throne."

"But are our people ready to follow me?"

"Only one way to find out. Why don't you ask them?"

* * *

_First Challenge in the Zodiac  
_Hippolyta approached the Constellation of Capricorn, head bowed in deference to the goddess sitting there. The queen made a ritual greeting of hospitality - hand touched to heart, then to lips, then motioning the gesture to her hostess. The divine figure opened her arms in welcome.

"Gracious Hestia, I wish I was able to give you the usual wine offering, but seeing that I didn't know I was going to do this..."

"No need to apologize, I understand. Don't worry, you can look at me. Come and sit. Let's talk."

Hestia appeared as the picture of warmth and welcome. Her perfect face conveyed a motherly aura, her figure round and soft. She gazed at the queen with warm brown eyes, her rich dark hair covered with a modest scarf. The goddess motioned with a slender arm; a sumptuous table of food appeared before them. Hippolyta approached cautiously, not sure if it was proper to refuse a goddess' offer of sustenance.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about this table, I'm not Hades. I won't try to trap you somewhere just because you ate my food. Hera promised that we would take care of you, and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since you were so rudely awoken. Really, children these days."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it. They're not even on the island. I don't even know why I was able to hear their voices. It was very strange." Hippolyta sat down across from Hestia, hands folded in her lap. Completely unbalanced, she unconsciously rubbed them together in anxiety. She couldn't get the image of a baby in her arms out of her head.

"Oh, there were forces working that helped them be heard, but that will be explained to you later. Here, eat! You look pale." Hippolyta obeyed, choosing a simple olive dish to taste, one of Diana's favorites. Her stomach was tied in knots, and she couldn't eat anything else richer. "So, tell me why I should continue to patron your daughter."

"Your Grace, I don't even know where to start. Can I ask why you would even consider abandoning her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't completely abandon her, but I would have to reallocate the blessings I bestowed upon her. Having the Fires of Truth at her beck and call as she's tending a home would be a little overkill, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Grace. Tend a home?"

"That's what our Diana wants to do now, right? Create a home with her beloved? She wants to spend the rest of his life with him. That sounds like creating a hearth of her own to me."

"I haven't talked to her lately. I knew she had feelings for him, but I didn't know they had progressed that far. I just discovered the extent of their relationship tonight. She wants to leave? Make another home?"

"Isn't that what all children are supposed to do? Leave and make lives of their own? She did that long ago, Amazon Queen. Why are you just now realizing this?"

"It's just...she already ran away to do what she thought was right. In turn, I had to exile her when she brought the help we so desperately needed. I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again."

"So, you would rather her be champion and without her true love just to stay with you?" Hestia's warm demeanor chilled just the slightest bit. Hippolyta's mind started swirling.

"No! I mean...she should be champion. That's why I'm here, to convince you to let her keep her power. But, does she have to give up the Fires of Truth to be happy?"

"Does she? She wants to build a life for herself. The Fires of Truth are a very heavy responsibility. She may not want to handle such a burden while raising a family. Perhaps it's best if she let them go."

Hippolyta blinked at the implication. Is that what she wanted? Is Diana voluntarily giving up her championship? But this was all so sudden. She only wanted Diana's happiness, but she didn't want to lose her daughter. If it took giving up the Fires of Truth, would that be a bad thing? _I should have tried contacting her before making this decision. Now I have both our futures on the line..._

Hestia watched Hippolyta's expressions change with her thoughts. The Amazon Queen didn't see how the goddess had her bare foot on the tip of her robe; toes that had been covered in soot from her hearth, where she fed the Fires of Truth to keep them hot and burning bright. Hestia's divine eyes narrowed, waiting for Hippolyta to make a decision on her daughter's behalf.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Bruce's Room  
_Diana slowly climbed out of unconsciousness. She could feel her head lying on a hard, but warm and inviting pillow. A gentle touch moved across her forehead, then down her cheek. A feather soft caress touched her lips and she inhaled a familiar, natural scent. Bruce was trying his best to wake her up, but using the gentlest of touches to do so.

She felt the touch again on her lips and responded with a kiss of her own. Yet she still didn't want to open her eyes; doing so would bring her back to reality, and she didn't want to go there quite yet. She turned into the warm, hard pillow - Bruce had cradled her head on his arm and she cuddled naturally into the nook of his shoulder.

"Diana. I know you're awake."

"No, I'm not. I'm still fast asleep. Lemme 'lone." She snuggled in even closer. She gave a whiny growl when he tickled her under the rib.

"I've had to wake up reluctant, stubborn boys, you shouldn't be as hard. I can do this the nice way or my way. Which one is it?" She peeked open one eye, looking up at his face. He was staring down at her, his smirk saying _'try me'. _She was actually curious to find out what 'his way' was, but figured she'd save that for later.

"I'm up. Unfortunately." She turned slightly, uncurling her body into a luxurious stretch. She was surprised at how sore she felt. Did a marathon of all-night sex always feel like this?

"So...when were you planning on telling me." Bruce asked abruptly.

"Tell you what?"

"Diana..." She sighed, cuddling up to him again, drawing comfort from his embrace.

"Later, I guess. When it was obvious that I couldn't fly, or my strength was only average."

"I don't think there was anything 'average' about your strength last night. You still have some power in those arms of yours. You definitely let me know that you had the control when you wanted to."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It's an Amazon thing. But I'm definitely feeling weaker than usual."

"Is there anything I can do for you? A flight to Themiscrya to see your mother, maybe approach the gods through a temple?"

"No. It would be nice to see Mother, but I don't think I want to be anywhere near the gods right now. They might not be happy with me, but I'm not too thrilled with them either." Diana rebelliously snuggled closer to the man she chose. "I'm exactly where I want to be. I'm just feeling tired. Maybe because of the power loss."

"I think you started feeling that fairly early last night."

"Really? When?"

"When you fell asleep in the car on the way back home. Seeing how much energy you had last night, it was kind of strange that a ride would knock you out like that. And you were feeling dizzy. Not something that happens to you often."

"I guess only you would see that. Like I said, I felt the displeasure of the gods. And...um...I felt..." She was trying to tell him, but she couldn't get it out. She was surprised to find tears rolling down her cheeks. She violently wiped them away. She wouldn't cry for them, not for what they did to her.

"Diana, what's wrong? What did you feel?"

"I just want you to know, it was entirely nothing that you did. But, when you started...we began to...the pain was almost unbearable. I was being attacked by the very gods I worshipped and honored. They let me know just how displeased they were with me."

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have stopped. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you apologize for them, don't give them the satisfaction. Besides, it didn't last. Seems your favorite goddess came to my rescue. She's still with me, I can feel her."

"No wonder you seemed so knowledgeable. You surprised me there a few times."

"Oh, 'Dite helped me a little. But some of that? Well, girls talk."

"'Die-tee'?"

"Aphrodite. She asked me once to call her that."

"Only in your world do you talk to gods and goddesses as if it were normal."

"I used to talk to Hermes all the time. He's a chatterbox, kinda like Flash. Haven't seen him for a while, not since he told me about Hades...ah, anyways, I don't think I'll be feeling them around for a little while."

"And what about your other blessing. Do you feel..."

"Older? I don't know. I'm sore and tired, but that could be due to the lack of supernatural healing. I've felt this way before, I didn't always have my powers. And sparring with Amazons, or even with you, has put even my body through the wringer. Besides, I haven't done anything like what we did last night...ever."

"Using muscles you haven't used before?" She hid her blush, turning her face into his chest. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Yes it does!" Diana replied enthusiastically. She blushed again. "So why did you wake me up from such a nice sleep."

"Well, I figured you would like to wake up sometime today. It's almost noon."

"Really? Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"It's not often a man can say he laid with a princess in his arms. I was watching you sleep. You must have been dreaming something nice. You kept smiling." He gazed into her eyes, his own lazy smile firmly planted on his lips. "Besides, I figured you needed the rest. You were quite energetic, especially when you-"

"I don't hear you complaining." He shook his head, agreeing with her assessment. She grinned proudly, then look embarrassed. "Um, sorry about your lamp. I hope it wasn't a family heirloom."

"No, nothing delicate in here." She raised a suggestive eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you fell on top of me instead of me on you. At least I cushioned your fall."

"Yes you did. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." He closed his eyes, remembering that position. "Nope, not one bit."

She poked him in the side to snap him out of the memory. He jumped then grabbed her hand, curling her into his body. He started tickling his revenge, catching her in the various areas he discovered to be sensitive. She buried her giggles into his chest, wiggling to escape his fingers. Their playful movements heated up, and tickling fingers began caressing body parts. Laughter became desired breathing. Limbs entwined, lips moved towards each other...

_Knock knock knock_

All movement froze, the heated play ceasing as if doused in ice cold water. The couple glanced at each other, eyes asking what they should do next. Seeing that this was Bruce's home, he took the initiative to answer the door. He climbed over Diana's body, rubbed her teasingly along the way, then stepped over to his closet to cover himself.

Bruce chose the blue robe. Looking back, he was startled at the hungry look in Diana's eyes. His raised eyebrow asked '_see something you like?' _Her slow, languid gaze flowing over his naked body said '_oh Tartarus, yes!' _He nearly forgot why he left the bed in the first place.

Diana grinned as Bruce blushed at her reaction. She couldn't help but admire the view; all those hours of training had sculpted his body to the peak of physical fitness. His movements had an unconscious, predatory grace. Watching his muscles move was like observing a panther prowl for its prey.

She smirked as he donned the robe - gods forbid he shows up stark naked. He walked over to open the door a crack. She could hear soft voices - one Bruce's, the other murmuring in a familiar British accent. Bruce ducked his head, then nodded, a soft laugh accompanying the movement. He reached through, took something from the other speaker, then softly closed the door. Hiding the object behind his back, Bruce returned to the bed.

"Was that Alfred telling you to get up?" Diana asked.

"Something like that. He gave me two messages - one, he wanted to let me know that he had beignets and coffee in the kitchen and that we should hurry down before they got cold."

"Oh, I love those! I thought he only made those for special occasions...wait, he said 'we'?"

"Mmhmm. Here's his other message." Bruce revealed a white rose, its light blue tips still wet from morning dew. She could smell its soft, powdery scent. Bruce had inadvertently created the flower while experimenting with cross-genetics. He had named it...

"Diana." The princess touched a soft petal of the rose Bruce named after her. She smiled at her new beau, taking the offered flower with a gentle smile. "I guess he figured out that it was me?"

"We didn't make it much of a secret. I must have said your name a few times last night. But this was only part of the message."

"And the rest?"

"He said 'it's about time.'"

Diana reached over to touch a finger to his cheek "Yes, it is."

Bruce didn't expect to be turned on that fast. But the sight of Diana naked in his bed, wrapped in his sheets, had been a dream of his going on some years. Seeing her there, hair wild from a night of passionate sex, gazing at him with those 'come hither' eyes, he could barely control himself from taking her all over again.

It only took a slight shift of Diana's eyes for Bruce to react. Ripping the sheet from her body, he attacked her lips with surprising fervor. She let him push her back, stretching her arm so as not to damage the rose she just received. His hands started to roam her body, making her reflexivly arch towards him.

_It's about time? Damned straight it is._ Grabbing at the belt of his robe, Bruce was about to show Diana just how much time this was going take.

_Knock knock knock_

"My turn!" Diana pushed Bruce off, noticing that it took a little more strength than she was used to. She leaned over to kiss him quickly on the lips, then covered his face with a pillow. She wasn't shy about showing him her naked body, but she knew that if he saw her, she wouldn't have a chance to eat brunch.

Throwing the blanket over him for good measure, she jumped off the bed and nearly ran across the room to a pile of clothes on the floor. She threw her red dress onto a chair in the corner, then covered herself in the midnight blue shirt Bruce wore the night before. She swiftly closed a few buttons, missing some of the holes in the process, and attempted to arrange her hair in some semblance of order. It made the disarray worse.

Bruce, stunned at his sudden change in position, shifted off the bed covers. He discovered Diana standing at the door, smiling shyly, her fingers holding the shirt demurely closed. She looked back at him, glanced back out the door, and shrugged a shoulder. The most he could hear was "I'm hungry."

His curiosity increased when she reached through the door and pulled back a black duffle bag, a gracious smile on her face. She touched her hand to her chest, then to her lips, and blew a small kiss. Bruce wondered what Alfred had done to solicit such a reaction from her.

Diana lightly closed the door, then walked back and settled down on the corner of the bed. Bruce noticed she sat as far as she could from him while staying on the mattress. Seeing her sitting there, wearing his shirt, the open front showing a tantalizing amount of skin...it was like a magnetic force pulling him over to touch her. He started to move when she put up a warning finger, stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh uh. Stay over there. I'm hungry and I haven't had Alfred's beignets since I lived here. You can ravish me again to your heart's content once I'm properly nourished."

"I wasn't going to touch you." Bruce delivered his bald-faced lie well. "I wanted to see what's in the bag. What did Alfred give you?" Diana opened the duffel for his inspection. Inside were neatly folded clothes and a zipper bag of toiletries. Nestled on the side were a slightly worn pair of sandals. All of these, Bruce recognized.

"I wondered where those sandals disappeared to," Diana said. "I thought I'd lost them in my move to my new place. I found a pair like them, but they weren't the same. Seems Alfred raided my closet for some clothes to keep here. 'Just in case.'"

Bruce reached in and shifted a few pieces of clothing around, obviously searching for something. Giving up, he gave Diana a strange glare and laid back on the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. She looked in again, confused at what he found.

"The clothes he kept are almost all dresses, and not one pair of panties. But how is it that you wear bras? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Amazons do wear a type of binding around our chests when we practice archery. These things can get in the way! And how do you know what makes sense in women's underwear?"

"I wasn't a monk, I know a few things. But as for you, I won't be able to think about anything else now."

"I can wear the black stretch pants if you'd like. I can borrow this shirt from last night."

"That's almost as bad. You're driving me crazy wearing my shirt like that. God, you look so hot." He covered his face with the pillow.

"We could ask Alfred for a burlap sack."

"Wouldn't matter. You'd still look good in that." Bruce shifted the pillow under his head, subtly moving closer to Diana.

"It wouldn't be for me. You'd have to wear it over your head so you won't have to see me."

"Sorry, Scarecrow already does that. I don't copy someone else's fashion sensibilities."

"Yes, you are an original, aren't you?"

"The one and only." Bruce lunged for Diana. She dodged out of the way and ran towards another door, taking her garment bag with her.

"I can't fly, but my reflexes are just as good. Keep trying, Batman!" She closed the door behind her, effectively shutting Bruce out of his own bathroom.

"Oh, she didn't just invoke the Bat. Them's fightin' words," Bruce murmured to himself. He settled back into the bed. Step by step, he planned his rebuttal attack. Got to take her by surprise. Pretend that he's asleep, lure her closer...then grab her when she leans in for a kiss.

His plans were dashed by the sound of the shower running. This pattern of arousal, interruption, and frustration was becoming too familiar. He must have done something to deserve such torture. However, it was unclear if he should consider it a punishment or a reward.

He heard a clicking sound off to the side. The door opened just the slightest bit. A sly smirk crossed the bat's lips. He recognized an invitation when he saw one. Taking only a second to discard his robe, Bruce jumped from the bed, strode through the door, then shut it firmly behind him.

The answering shriek and laughter afterwards were just the first of the sounds echoing from the shower stall.

* * *

_I know good things / I know bad as well / Any witness of the world will tell / If there is sorrow, then there is beauty and trust / A secret pearl inside the heart of us..._


	3. Hestia - Chapter 2: Scared and Tired

_Turn out the lights / Feed the fire / 'Til my soul breathes free / My heart is high / As the waves above me_

_And I, I will remember how to fly / Unlock the heavens in my mind / Follow my love back / Through the same secret door - _Secret Door - Evanescence

* * *

_"Sweet Aphrodite, I'm sure you've enjoyed watching my fumbling for the past few days. Know that I trust you to give me the instincts to love Bruce correctly - through my body, my mind, and my heart. Also give me the insight to know when he's showing me that he loves me, even if it's not in a way I would recognize. And know when the time comes, I will honor you with the entirety of my soul...May I ask you for a favor? Can you make sure that when it happens, that there are no interruptions? I would greatly appreciate it."  
Two Days - Traveling: Friday Evening._

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira  
_"Don't worry Anti. You can do this. Just follow the tradition."

Hippolyta squeezed Antiope's hand one more time, then firmly turned her around. On the beach's ridge stood most of the Themysciran population watching their former Queen's funeral pyre burn. Some were soldiers who wore their battle wounds like badges of honor. Others were citizens holding flowers and mourning their monarch's passing.

A tense silence hovered over the population, broken only by the never ending surge of the sea's waves on the shore. The sisters noticed how some guards held onto their spears a bit tighter. Those were the ones they had to watch out for the most.

Antiope regarded those she would rule. Her pitch black hair waved in the wind as her aquamarine eyes passed over the crowd. Hippolyta admired how she hid her fear behind a regal bearing. She nudged her to take action. Antiope fidgeted slightly, then took a bold step forward.

"Her Majesty's body is now one with Themyscira, her spirit is entering the Elysian Fields. Proclaim your queen!" Antiope's voice rang out across the sands. Not one drop of doubt colored her words, nor any notes of challenge. She spoke as if her reign was a foregone conclusion.

Just like a Queen.

A ripple of voices flowed through the crowd. The first person to proclaim their allegiance would also be regarded as her staunchest ally. It was a responsibility many thought asked too much from a person. It also invited anyone to challenge the heir apparent for the throne.

Hippolyta planned for the different scenarios that could play out during that time. She came prepared. Many had raised an eyebrow that she wore a sword to her mother's funeral. That was a time to mourn a passing life, not to take one. But then, she was an Amazon warrior. She knew what her people were capable of.

Their mother had called Antiope her gentle star. She loved how her eldest matched her in their dark beauty, and appreciated how she found ways around fighting. Then she bore her second daughter. Bright, blond, and a bundle of energy, Hippolyta was their mother's shining sun. She took to her warrior training blazing and hot.

Hippolyta unsheathed her sword in a quick, violent movement. She strode out in front of Antiope and shielded her with her body. Taking a grounded warrior's stance, she pointed her weapon, slowly passing it over the crowd. She paused at certain members of the guard, making sure they were paying attention.

"All Hail Antiope, Queen of the Amazons!" The first proclamation had been made. She would stand at her sister's side, defending her to the death if needed, just as her mother's Right Hand had done. If she died defending her queen, her ashes would be saved to be mingled together with her monarch's. Now to see if that would happen again sooner rather than later.

"All Hail Antiope, Queen of the Amazons!" A voice cried out. Then another...and another. Soon the crowd were cheering their new Queen's name. Relieved, Hippolyta sheathed her sword and turned back to her sister. With her expression sufficiently hidden, she winked to confirm her actions. Antiope nodded approvingly at her sister's forward thinking.

"I know how you work, so at least there will be no surprises when you're queen. You're stuck here if you like it or not." Hippolyta leaned in to kiss Antiope on the cheek, a signal of her fidelity.

"Is that so? Well, you're not out of the woods yet, Princess. You proclaimed me. You're now my Right Hand. I get to boss you around to my heart's content."

"Like that's any different than every other day."

"But now I get to do it with some authority."

"Just you remember, Orion. I'm Artemis. You were my sidekick before I was yours."

"Well, Artemis, I'm giving you my first order. Pick our new captain of the guard. Make it someone as skilled with a bow as you are."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That was weird. That was mother's title." They both glanced back at the funeral pyre. Attendants were already preparing for the ceremonial spreading of the ashes.

"Now it's yours, Anti. Don't worry. They'll all come to love you as much as I do. Let's go. We have more responsibilities to attend to." They both glance up to the ridge covered in Amazon citizens. Some eagerly awaited to give tribute to their new queen. Others lurked in the background, slinking away at the lost chance of taking over the throne.

"This is going to be a long trip back to the palace. I can already see the temple mistresses lining up to make their cases for acknowledgment. Who was mother's patron temple?"

"Hera, though she aligned closely with Hestia and Artemis, too. I was thinking of pledging to Athena myself, but that can wait."

"I'll have to meet with each of them to find out which ones I should honor. Let's get this over and done with. I'm tired and it has been a long day. I don't see it ending past sundown."

* * *

_Constellation of Capricorn, Hestia's Table  
_"Hello! How's everyone here? What a wonderful table! Mind if I join you? Don't mind me, I just want a few nibbles."

Hippolyta jumped out of her dire thoughts as Aphrodite plopped onto the bench beside her. Her light coral robes fluttered and settled around her voluptuous figure in all the right places. Bright, strawberry blond hair shone in the starlight, arranged in a flood of bouncy curls that accentuated her exotic face. Her perfect, rose lips were spread in a mischievous grin, and light eyes sparked at Hippolyta's surprised expression.

If her arrival hadn't had been so abrupt, the queen might have been disturbed to think that a goddess nearly elbowed her out of her chair. Indeed, Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Hippolyta in an almost tackling hug. She gently rearranged her robes in a dignified manner. Unseen, Aphrodite kicked her robe out from under Hestia's unseen influence.

"Oh, look. If it isn't everyone's favorite party crasher," Hestia glared at the divine interloper. "Why are you here? You'll have your chance to hear her argument like all the others."

"I just want to taste some of this delicious looking food. I've very been busy lately. I'm famished!" the love goddess whined. She picked up a piece of fried plantain and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmm, so sweet! A wonderful fruit, plantains are. I like how their shaped, such phallic looking things. Best when hot and sticky. Seriously, Hippolyta, you should try some!"

"How did that get on this table? I didn't put that there!" Hestia's expression grew appropriately scandalized.

"You didn't? Oh, mercy me, I guess I brought them. Better than that suckling pig you have over there. Let's just get rid of that, shall we?" Aphrodite waved her hand towards the offending roast, making it disappear. Hippolyta felt like there was an underlying message under that particular exchange. She didn't know the love goddess could be so charmingly cold.

"Then what will we have for a main course?" Hestia challenged. "Roasted swan?"

"Oh, that would be too rich. You know, flesh so sumptuous, you couldn't possibly indulge," Aphrodite answered, running her hands suggestively down her curvy body. "Truthfully, much of what you have here would go straight to my hips."

"You could use some time to cool down those hips, you floozy!"

"It's not like you know how to use yours, prude!"

"Ladies...I mean, goddesses...err, Your Worships!" Hippolyta was at a loss on how to address two arguing goddesses. "I think we're losing sight at what's important. My daughter's life is at stake here. I think we should focus at the task at hand." _Am I really playing peacemaker between gods? What was in those olives?_

"You're right, Hippolyta. Let's focus on the task in my hand. How about this?" Seemingly out of nowhere, a large gold apple appeared in Aphrodite's well manicured fingers. "It's even organic. Straight from the garden." Hippolyta felt confused. Hestia appeared enraged.

"Get that thing away from my table! That has caused enough trouble as it is. That does not belong...wait!" Hippolyta grabbed the apple from Aphrodite's hand and took a large bite. All parties at the table froze.

The queen chewed the fruit slowly, her eyes closing at the apple's sweetness. Understanding dawned as aquamarine eyes opened to stare at the two deities. One sat up straight in pride, the other slouched in guilt.

Hippolyta wondered if it was gracious manners to slap a goddess.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Bruce's Room  
_Diana stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her appearance before leaving the bedroom. She slipped into a light blue sundress that flowed down to her knees. Working over her dark hair, she gathered it up to pull it into a ponytail, changed her mind and started winding it into a bun on top of her head, then gave up and let it flop back onto her shoulders.

She watched her reflection move stiffly. She needed to work out the soreness, but knew that was only half the problem. She appeared more tired than usual. Result of all night sex, or due to lack of powers?

Diana touched the bracelets on her wrists. These were magical, no doubt about it, but was she strong enough to wear them? Would these protect her if she was struck by lightning? Could she still deflect bullets, or were these just now an overpowered fashion statement? Would she be ordered to relinquish them?

She reached into her garment bag and pulled out two perfect white feathers. Shayera gave these to her as a sign of friendship and support in a time of need. Diana had removed them from her bracelets before stepping into the shower. Elegant in their simple formation, but priceless in their meaning.

"For strength in battle; for love and best wishes on returning home." Diana tucked the feathers back into their hiding place, then stared at herself in the mirror. It didn't matter what she could or could not do with her bracelets. She would continue to wear them, for herself. She'd find out what she was still capable of soon enough. A tired, heartfelt sigh passed her lips.

"Don't worry, you're still beautiful. You don't need special powers for that." Diana jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice. He walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and nothing else. Freshly shaven and glistening with water from the shower, he basically glowed in masculine sexuality. Diana forced herself to stay where she was, and not walk over to remove the towel.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." She watched him through the mirror as he approached. Sliding up behind her, he moved her hair out of the way to gently kiss her shoulder. His clean, natural scent wafted over her. She couldn't help but leaning into his embrace. Her fingers twitched at the nearby temptation...

_Don't reach for the towel, don't reach for the towel...goddamned towel!_

"You should go downstairs and sit with Alfred for a while." Bruce said this while nuzzling the back of her neck. Diana could feel him pressed against her, the towel not hiding anything about his arousal. She resisted the urge to wiggle against him.

"You're right. The beignets are most likely rock hard by now." _I shouldn't have said 'rock hard'._ _Damn it Princess! _Her body betraying her, she leaned back as he rubbed against her backside. "Gods, Bruce, you'd think we got this out of our systems in the shower."

"We're making up for years of frustration. At this rate, we might have it out of our systems in a few decades." He reached down to pull up the skirt of her dress.

The growl from her stomach protested against more rigorous activity, snapping all sexual tension. Embarrassed, Diana smirked at his reflection with a shrug. Bruce chastely squeezed her around the waist.

"Go, or you won't eat until tomorrow. I'll meet you down there." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek. She turned and pecked him quickly on the lips, gazed lovingly in his eyes, then touched a red mark on his neck. _Yep, I put that there! Go me!_

Suddenly, she snatched the towel from his waist for one last look. She reached down, gave him an appreciative squeeze, then threw the towel into his face. The last thing he saw was her padding out the door, stopping to glance back at his naked figure. "Don't take too long. I won't save any pastries for you!" She closed the door behind her, pleased to have received the last word...

"Teasing Amazon Wench!" She heard the light thud of a towel hitting the door. She knocked on the door twice to acknowledge his parting shot.

"Love you, too!"

* * *

_All the world is calling, calling out my name / All the world is saying it won't be the same / All the sky is showing how it's gonna be / But I'm scared and I'm tired of being like me..._

_A/N: And because this chapter was so short, here comes another chapter right after it! Keep Reading!_


	4. Hestia - Chapter 3: Blood Red Trees

_I brought you some something close to me / And left with something new / I can see through your head / You haunt my dreams / But theres nothing to do but believe_

_Another day / Just believe / Another Day / Just Breathe / I'm used to it by now. - Breathe - Telemusikpop_

* * *

___"No, Bruce. You were right before. I'm making a conscious choice to be happy, now, here with you. They can judge all they want. Remember - I'm willing to give up my immortality, youth and power to be with you. I love you. I won't accept living any other way."  
__Baila Conmigo - Quedate Conmigo_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira  
_"So have you chosen your patron goddesses yet?" Hippolyta asked.

Antiope leaned heavily the throne's arm. "I'm leaning closer to some than others, but I haven't met with all of them yet. I can barely keep them straight in my head. Who was the patron goddess of war and wine again?"

"Um, I think you're getting Hestia and Athena mixed up."

"Well, which one can give me a cup of wine?"

"That would be Hestia, but her chamberlain has already gone to bed. Why don't I get it for you."

"Thanks, Polly. Get some for yourself, too. You've been a champion standing with me the entire time. You've got to be tired."

"Not a problem. I'll see about getting us something to eat, too. Now I can see why Mother was so cranky after these all night audiences."

Hippolyta shuffled towards the kitchens, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She understood Antiope's hesitation on choosing her patron goddess. The one honored would set the tone of her rule. Their mother chose Hera for her regal standing among the gods. But each choice had its dark side. Hera was also known to be a vengeful goddess. That suited their mother as well.

So lost in thought, Hippolyta didn't realize she had company in kitchens as she rummaged through the cupboards. The night servant startled awake from her chair by the hearth at the sound of clanking dishes.

"Your Highness, let me do that for you! You shouldn't serve yourself. That's what I'm here for."

"No need, Your Grace. I can do things for myself. Nothing's changed since I was named Right Hand."

"But it has. You rule beside Her Majesty, the Queen. You have the weight of the entire kingdom on your shoulders. Let us take care of your mundane needs."

"Fine, but I will still be sneaking in for late night snacks. Just pretend you don't see me." Hippolyta regarded the woman assembling the refreshments. "Your Grace," she started, using the respected title of a Hestian servant, "can I ask you why you chose Hestia as your patron goddess?"

"It wasn't hard for me to do. I'm an adopted daughter; I was brought in from Athens during the Spring Plantings. I remember how the Hestian maidens took care of me when my mother gave me up to their care."

"That must have been hard for you to leave your mother."

"It was, but she wanted to give me a better life. She was poor and had no husband. We cried as she left me at the temple, but we were on the verge of starvation. It was a loving Hestian matron who comforted me and gave me my first meal in days. She said that she would try and get my mother some help.

"It wasn't until later that I found out Momma had scraped together everything she could to earn enough funds to send me here. I don't know what happened to her after that. I figured the best way to honor her was to take up the mantle of the ones she hoped would care for me. I've been in Hestia's service since."

"Such a strong inspiration for your life's mission. Have you found it to be a burden, too?"

"Sometimes. It can be difficult granting hospitality when you don't feel like it. There were times when I served your mother and I wanted to pour a pitcher of wine over her head. I know you're not insulted by that, Your Highness."

"Not at all. Mother could be difficult. She tried my patience, too. I would have liked to have done that to her a few times."

"But you loved her anyways."

"Yes."

"So did I." The servant presented her with a full tray of fruits, cheese, bread, and a small bowl of olive oil and pomegranate vinegar for dipping. Another tray contained a pitcher and two goblets. Pinching an olive from a plate and popping it into her mouth, Hippolyta hummed in contentment. She was already looking forward to their late dinner.

"Would you like me to carry this for you, Your Highness? It is my duty to do so."

"No need, Your Grace. Just help put these in my hands. I've done this plenty of times for Mother." Hippolyta lifted the trays effortlessly. She turned to walk out of the kitchens...

"Wait, Your Highness." The Hestian servant added a few pieces of honey candy to the ensemble. Then she smiled and picked one up, placing it at the princess' lips. Hippolyta grinned and took the offered sweet. Crunching happily, she walked back towards the throne room.

The princess glided through the hall with ease. She imagined her training at walking a tightrope with a jar of sticky oil on her head. After failing that particular test various times, and enduring Antiope's threat to throw feathers at her, Hippolyta mastered the art of grace and balance. It helped in her swordplay and regal bearing.

Hippolyta entered the throne room to find Antiope in close conference with one of Aphrodite's priestesses. A quick clearing of her throat snapped them from their intense conversation. Both women rushed over to relive the princess of her food trays.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you. I was just having such a pleasant discussion with Her Majesty. Would you like to join us?" the love priestess asked.

"No thank you, Your Sweetness. I'm hungry more than anything else. Her Majesty needs to eat as well."

"Of course, Your Highness. I can finish this at another time. Aphrodite's temple is open should you like to visit us." The priestess curtsied to both monarchs then left.

"Ah, thanks, Pigeon. I was feeling a bit dizzy from hunger. She was the last of the holy audiences. I'll need to sleep on all I've heard. So much to think about."

"Then that leaves one more audience. She should be here soon."

"And who is this?"

"My choice for captain of the guard. She can be a bit of a mother hen, but she's our best archer and a great battle coach. She's trained almost every warrior in our army at one time or another. They respect her."

"I think I know who you're talking about. A good choice indeed. Let's eat before she gets here. Then time for bed." They both paused while reaching for a piece of honey candy. "You know Mother would yell at us for having dessert first."

Both monarchs glanced into each other's eyes. A wave of grief passed between them. Then, slowly, they picked up a piece of honey candy. With slight grins, they shared the forbidden sweetness.

* * *

_Constellation of Capricorn, Hestia's Table  
_"You conniving, passive aggressive bitch! You were trying to make me choose for you, weren't you?" Hippolyta waited. "WEREN'T YOU!"

"No! I mean...not exactly..." Hestia sighed. "You know, I really don't have to take that kind of behavior from you."

"But you extended your hand in welcome, and then disrespect me at your table. What kind of hostess does that?"

"That wasn't my intent! But..." Hestia glanced around, as if she had an audience. "I can't really make that decision for you. Just as Diana chose not to make the vows of separation, I cannot make her choose which truth she wishes to follow. I hold the Fires of Truth, but I cannot bend them to my will. The truth itself must make itself known. You have taken it upon yourself to show me what that is. So now, you must work it out."

"But...isn't the truth just the truth? That's what your lariat helps us find out when we wrap it around someone. They're forced to tell what is real."

"Yes and no. The Lasso of Truth channels my fire into the person, forcing them to speak what is true, depending on what the question is. Sometimes, its just a random fact, yes or no, give an answer with a definite end. Other times, it reveals what is true within a person, which is why the wicked fear it so.

"Then there's the truth that the heart makes for oneself. This is truly what you're trying to show me. Tell me, what is Diana's truth?"

"So what you're saying is that it's up to me if Diana remains the Amazon Champion?" Hippolyta asked incredulously.

"In a way; it's up to you to convince me that she's choosing to stay such. Who is she, what does she want to be?"

"You mean, she can become someone else? Create a new identity?"

"Hmmm...Create a new identity. Now that's an interesting concept. May want to explore that one later. But for now, who is she? Who do you think she could be?"

"Line up the suspects!" Aphrodite loudly whispered. The others at the table turned their heads. They had forgotten she was there. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just listening. Want some?"

The goddess scooted the platter of plantains towards Hippolyta. Grateful for the help she received, she tasted the offered food. _Hmmm, these are good! _She remembered why 'Dite liked them. Considering them again...she reached for another.

Hippolyta sucked on her fingers thoughtfully, making sure she cleared off all the sweet as she formulated her answer. "Well, she's a princess and a warrior, a very good one, too. Then she's the Themysciran ambassador and representative in the Justice League. She was the Amazon Champion, but that's in doubt now..."

"No. You're listing her jobs, the titles that were given to her and how others perceive her. Who is she...really? You're her mother, don't you know?"

Hippolyta paused, fondly picturing her daughter. _My little sun and stars. _"Diana's one of the bravest people I know. She's kind and loving, and she'll go out of her way to do what she think is right. There's a vulnerable side to her that she doesn't like to show, and she'll become defensive when you point that out to her.

"She's a fierce warrior, one of the strongest I've ever seen, even without her powers. She can be headstrong sometimes, and she can definitely have a temper when she's stuck on an opinion. I've actually had to work with her on keeping control and having a little humility in combat, or her arrogance would have been her downfall.

"And she's a sneak! The way she took my armor...I didn't know whether to be furious at her or laugh at her audacity! I worry about her in Man's World, but her bravery and generosity has won their hearts."

Hippolyta remembered her dream from earlier, how it reminded her of the day she first held her child. "Diana is the treasure I was blessed with when I thought I had no more hope in this world. She's the best thing that's happened to me. I don't know what more I could say."

Hestia's smile lit up like the fires she kept burning bright. "That was one of the most truthful, heart felt descriptions I've heard from a mother about her child in a while. But look beyond that, too. There can be only one queen in Themyscira. You've already shown that you'll default to being her ruler than her mother. She knows this. She's chosen to build a life of her own. Your world is no longer hers."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Stairway  
_Diana lightly stepped towards the stairs. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she tucked her dress under her bottom, sat on top of the rail, and slid all the way down. She usually had a partner-in-crime when doing that particular maneuver, and she hoped to see him in the kitchen. The last time she and Tim did that, Alfred gave them a warning lecture about damaging the wood and hurting themselves.

That latter part had her and the boy laughing together, incredulous that they were being chastised about crashing into a banister. She was an Amazon who could fly, he was the acrobatic sidekick of the toughest badass out there. They could handle sliding down the stair rail just fine, thank you very much. This was right before they tumbled on top of each other, landing at Bruce's tapping foot.

She hopped off the rail near the step that had seen so much action the night before. Sitting there, she reminisced on how Bruce had made her feel. She nearly ran back upstairs to see if he was dressed yet. The smell of coffee tantalized her nose; nope, food first! She continued towards the kitchen, unawares that a pair of blue eyes followed her movements.

Diana breathed in a sigh of contentment as she entered the spacious kitchen. Truly the heart of the manor, the smell of food and the sound of Alfred's busy bustling made her wistful with nostalgia. The only things missing was J'onn sitting at one end of the preparation island and Tim's chattering voice before leaving for school. Sometimes Bruce joined them if the previous night's patrol hadn't been too overtaxing. He was a silent but comforting presence, usually immersed in reading the paper or just watching the activity with tired but observant eyes.

As she sat on a stool, Alfred silently pushed a cloth-covered lump towards the princess. Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a soft, warm beignet, the French pastry lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar. He patiently waited as she slathered on a generous helping of strawberry jam, took her first bite, and then sipped from the cup he presented her. He remembered how she liked her coffee very sweet.

"Hestia's blessings on you, you wonderful, wonderful man. How I've missed your cooking."

"You were always welcome to eat here, Your Highness. I would have gladly set another place for you at the table." Diana smiled at his warm tone. She leaned over to hug him.

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you just the same. I didn't exactly leave here on the best of terms."

"Well, you would have been welcomed anyways. We both know what kind of schedule Master Bruce keeps, and there are two in this household who would have loved to have seen you more often. Though there was one who seemed to know that he made a terrible mistake but couldn't find you to call you back."

"That's because I didn't want to be found."

"An amazing feat to avoid someone who has all types of investigative tools in his arsenal."

"It was good that we were apart for a while. It helped us gain some perspective."

"Yes, and I can tell you that for him, that perspective said he was barking mad for pushing you away."

"He never gave any indication that he felt any other way. At least, not until now. There were hints, but you know how guarded he is."

"Yes, but I also know that those who really care about him can see past that dark facade and see the true him underneath the cowl. You weren't all that kind to him either. The way you left without giving any indication where you were had him in a panic for months. He finally calmed down when he saw that you were opening the embassy in New York City."

"I have to admit, I didn't know how to handle all of that. Believe it or not, he's my first relationship, even if he wouldn't admit we had one. I guess I panicked."

"My dear, when it comes to love, it's a first almost every single time. You both seem to bring that out of each other. But it looks like you'll be stopping by for dinner now? Or how about brunch?" The butler gave her a scandalized look. She blushed and glanced away.

"Ah, brunch sounds good. Thank you for stealing my clothes, by the way. I didn't exactly plan on any of this."

"Your Highness, some of the best things in life aren't planned. We're just a household that's accustomed to preparing for all eventualities. It was obvious to me that you would be making a reappearance in our humble abode. I just thought it would happen sooner. Really, what took you so long?"

"Oh, you know... saving the world, serving as the ambassador between two lands, working around someone's difficult issues...the usual."

"Yes, Master Bruce does have a way of fixating on a problem. But now that you're here, I'm hoping his attention would be otherwise diverted to more pleasant thoughts."

"I hope so, but he may be worrying over me, too." Diana glanced down at the dark granite countertop. She fiddled with her pastry nervously, unconsciously tearing little pieces off. "I...I lost my powers because I chose to be with him. I was prepared to do so, but it's still a shock." Diana could feel her eyes start to burn as she realized that Bruce would probably blame himself for this.

Alfred took her hand in his, to give her comfort and to stop her from making a mess on his clean counter. Diana glanced at him hopefully, needing someone to talk to, and he had a great sympathetic ear. Like a dam breaking, Diana poured out everything she had been feeling in one emotion filled rush.

"I didn't even think about this when I took the chance to approach him. I just wanted to spend some time with him. Then one thing lead to another...and BOOM! But you probably don't want to hear about that. It's not proper." She didn't notice how the British gentleman's shoulders slumped slightly at not getting gossip on his surrogate son.

"Then we started talking more and he opened up to me. That was fun! And we're already having stupid arguments...I don't even remember what it was over...oh yeah, it was about him being unable to tell me how he felt about me, and then he went all extreme and tried to force me to commit to him right then and there. He really needs to work on those communication skills.

"But, Alfred, he told me he loved me! In front of Kal, no less! Then we were going out on a date and having the most wonderful night. You probably didn't even know I was here. I'll let you know next time. We learned so much about each other and - oh, Alfred - we danced and danced! I've never had so much fun with anyone!

"Then he confessed some secrets to me. That's something we're going to have to work on. I didn't like that he kept important things from me. Then I told him another secret and it nearly broke his heart. But he showed me just how much he loves me and I couldn't help but love him more. And then we came back here and he was so wonderful...sorry if we made too much noise."

Diana inhaled deep. Her breath started hitching in her throat and she tried calming down, her emotions threatening to boil over.

"It's all moving...so fast...almost everything I've...wanted is coming true. Then this happens..." Diana motioned to herself derisively, as if all she was wasn't enough anymore.

Alfred swiftly wrapped her into a hug as she dabbed at tears with the handkerchief he shoved into her hand. He stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring how it was going to be okay, and that they were there for her. He was the next best thing to her mother being there.

"Now now, Your Highness. Dry your eyes. It's improper for royalty to show too much emotion. Aloofness! That's what you have to convey. Even Her Majesty of England has to practice her stiff upper lip." He mimics a royal stance, nose up in the air in mock snobbery. "I am so sad. Yes, I am crying on the inside. Cheerio, old chap! Would you like some tea?"

Diana's snort came out somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Oh look at me! I'm the princess of a warrior society, and I'm crying like a little girl. I should be ashamed of myself."

"Nonsense, Your Highness. It's actually refreshing to see such an open display of emotion. Those get bottled up too much around here, it's not healthy." Alfred placed a gentle finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look into her eyes. "You've experienced a great loss and you're in mourning. Trust me when I say, please don't let that take over your heart. It'll only hurt you in the long run."

"I guess you would know about that...oh!" She felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist from behind. Silently, Bruce pulled her in towards the stool he sat on. She leaned back into his comforting embrace.

"In other words, don't become like me - an emotionally stunted, egomaniacal, psychological nightmare with only vengeance and darkness on the mind. Did I get it all, Alfred?"

"You forgot control freak, disturbingly self destructive, and socially inept."

"Ah yes, those, too. Thank you, Alfred. Wanted to make sure I was keeping up with my responsibilities." Bruce wrapped Diana tighter in his arms. "No, you don't want to become like me. I'm unbearable." Diana laughed as he growled against her shoulder. She appreciated how he was there to comfort her and break her out of her self-pity.

"I knew there was a reason why I saved you some beignets. Here..." She turned and lifted one to his mouth to let him take a bite. She gently wiped the sugar from his lips and kissed him for good measure. She touched his lips enough times to make sure all the sugar had disappeared. She brushed away some of the powdered sweetness that fell onto his black tee-shirt.

"Mmmm...You made these pastries taste even better. Now you have to stay here and accompany every breakfast." He gently kissed her one more time. They heard a slight clicking sound directed towards them.

"Ah, Master Bruce, I think I'll keep this one close to my heart. You remind me of your parents. They would also get lost in each other and forget I was here. This one will go beside the picture of them doing the same thing."

Alfred tucked the small camera phone back into his pocket. Diana couldn't even tell it was there. She knew Bruce learned his stealth from more places than that ninja school in Tibet.

"So, did you get everything in her summary, or do I have to type up a report of the events for past few days." Bruce reached over to take a sip of Diana's coffee. He reeled over its super sweetness, and then stretched to the center of the island to pour his own cup of coffee - straight black. Bruce glanced over to Alfred who was busy stirring sugar into a teacup, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'll probably debrief you as questions come to mind. Be prepared to give a thorough answer upon demand." The butler took a sip of his tea, then sat it down abruptly. "By the way, now would you be willing to take over your parents' master suite further down the hall? By the looks of it, you'll need the space and it's farther away from the rest of us. We'd like to be able to sleep whenever she's here."

Diana's blush became the brightest thing in the room. "Oh, Sweet Aphrodite! We weren't that bad, were we?"

* * *

_And there is magic now, under blood red trees / All the sky will scream a mystery / And if we're strangers here, from the day we are born / Why be afraid of freedom if it's yours..._


	5. Hestia - Chapter 4: What I'm Living For

_I can't wait to be with you / No, I just can't sit still / Are we there, yet? / Takes me back / I remember. / Such a magical place / It was all you_

_Closing in...I hope that you make it. / Closing in...I hope that you find your way. / Closing in...it's all that I want in the whole world. / Closing in...please be mine, please be there. - _Closing in - Imogen Heap

* * *

"_But, have you noticed you seem to have as much a problem with your son as with a daughter?"  
__"How so? Dick seems able to handle himself well."  
__"Really? How many relationships has he been through at such a young age? Kori, Barbara, my sister? Looks like you should have tried to beat them off with a stick, too."  
__"Ah...I guess it would take an Amazon to see it that way. I can see you doing that if you had a son. You can help me with Tim."  
__Son Las Diez en la Noche en Gotham - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Palace Throne Room  
_"After we confirm the guard captain, I think I'm going to sleep for a few days," Hippolyta said. She stifled a yawn then stretched.

"You know you'll be bright eyed and bushy-tailed after one night. You can't sleep past midmorning. The training sounds excite you too much." Antiope responded. She propped her head on her hand, her elbow resting on the arm of her throne.

"Yes, you're right. I hope Molpadia gets here soon. Then I can ask her what's on the training schedule."

"You can tell me what you want on the schedule, Your Highness. Whatever you command, I obey."

A woman dressed in supple leather armor strode into the throne room. Her light brown hair wrapped into a braided coil on top of her head. An archer's wrist guard decorated her left forearm while a sword rested sheathed on her hip. A bow and quiver of arrows graced her back.

Her eyes held the unwavering stare of a hawk that spotted its prey while hovering above the clouds. She could hit her targets with such deadly accuracy as well. It was said she aimed for the head so the last thing her victims heard was the arrow whistling through the air before dying. Hence, her birth name was dropped and she was given a new one.

Molpadia, honoring her patron goddess, Death Song.

"Your Majesties, I'm sorry your loss. Your mother fought bravely. If I had been there, that man's sword would not have touched her. Unfortunately, we fell for their ruse. The taking of the southern palace was a diversion."

"I do not blame you for Mother's death. That lies on the heads of the invaders," Antiope said.

"Even still, I've increased the security of that side of the island. We will not be caught blindsided again."

"A good precaution, Molpadia. Actually, it's that forward thinking that has called you here this evening. Hippolyta recommended you as my guard captain. I want you to have the choice, though. Would you consider taking the position?"

"Me? Why would you want to do that? I believe I am better suited for training our warriors. Hippolyta is strong enough to watch after both of you." The princess blushed at such high praise from a decorated veteran, but she remembered what the Hestian servant said. She had to admit, she was correct.

"I will be more concerned at helping my sister rule the kingdom," Hippolyta said. "That will be taking more of my attention than security duty. I figured you could pick an appropriate cadre of warriors to act as royal guard. You will stand with us when we hold court."

"In that case, I would be honored, Your Majesty."

"See Anti, I told you..."

"First of all, Your Highness, you should address the queen as 'Your Majesty' in public. You are her Right Hand, you are the example that others will follow. You shouldn't call her Anti. Her name is Antiope. Say it."

"I know my sister's name..."

"Say it, Your Highness."

"Um...An-tee-oh-pee..."

"You are a Princess, I'm only a guard. Why are you taking orders from me?"

"But, you just said..."

"I know what I said. but you've got to start thinking like royalty. Head up, chin out, back straight...did your mother not teach you these things?"

"Yes...but I..."

"And don't stutter. Speak clearly, with authority, like you do with the soldiers. Really, Princess. Do we have to start from the bottom up?"

"No, Captain. That will be enough."

"That's the spirit. And Your Majesty? It doesn't do well to laugh at your sister while she's being lectured."

"I know, but the way she said my name..."

"Yes, that. You would do well to keep your little knick names to yourselves while you're sitting on the throne. Anti and Polly are not proper names for Amazon royalty. And don't call her Pigeon! I can't believe you gave her that nickname. While holding court, you will use your proper names. You will bring honor to your mother's legacy."

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I mean, we know the proper decorum for the throne room. You will keep your place in front of the throne, as our guard."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Now I suggest you go to bed and get some rest. When you wake, dress properly and wear your crowns. You look more regal with those on."

"Yes, ma'am," both royals droned together. The guard captain rolled her eyes. They quickly shuffled out of the throne room.

"You said she's a mother hen. More like a mother duck. Quack quack quack!" Antiope whispered.

"I guess I asked for that. She's always in training mode. Some of the trainees wished she could just blow it out like a candle, but it's like the wax never melts. She just keeps going and going and going..."

"Your Majesties! I can still hear you talking. Why aren't you in bed yet? I can find some rope to tie you down."

Both young women increased their retreat to towards their chambers. "Good job, Pigeon. You had to find the one guard that channels Mother. Because of that, you get to take her daily reports."

"I can handle her. She's the one who taught me my archery skills. I know how she works. Just give her some leeway and she's malleable like wet clay."

An arrow shot through the air, bouncing off the marble floor with a clatter. Both recalcitrant monarchs ran to their rooms, giggling at the warning shot from an expert markswoman.

The guard's hawk eyes glittered than lightened. It was good to hear the young women laugh. Molpadia knew those two would be a handful to look after. Shouldering her bow and unsheathing her sword, the new guard captain took her position at the entrance of the royal private chambers. There she took the first watch over her new charges' sleep.

* * *

_Constellation of Capricorn, Hestia's Table  
_Hestia's insight hit Hippolyta like an arrow to the heart. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Aphrodite gazing upon her with sorrow filled eyes. She laid her hand over the goddess', grateful for the comfort.

"Diana is a woman in love. She has given her heart to a good man, and she wants to stay with him. I'm losing her, aren't I?"

"No. Oh no, dear Hippolyta. Don't do that." Hestia reached over and dabbed the tears from the mother's face with the corner of her robe. A line of soot remained on the queen's cheek. Aphrodite smiled at the stealthiness of that move. "Think about what you'll be gaining! She's making a home of her own. Who do you think will be a part of that?"

Hippolyta sniffled as she remembered a particularly trying conversation. "Oh, Great Hera...he's going to become my son? Can you grant me some of your patience, Gracious Hestia? I think I'm going to need it." The two goddesses laughed at the queen's impassioned plea.

"Of course. I've seen how difficult Bruce can be and he's still working out some 'issues', but he's also a generous soul. Truthfully, there is more than just him. He has two wonderful young sons that he's adopted, and there is one who has my blessings that has watched over him since his own parents passed away. A ready made hearth if I've ever seen one.

"And Diana would be good for them. She could bring a completeness to their home that they so desperately need. In turn, he's brave and he'll be there for her when she needs him the most. I think this is something worth giving up the Fires of Truth for, don't you think?"

_Ah, the crux of the matter_, Hippolyta thought. "But should she have to give that up?" Hestia raised an eyebrow, her head tilted in amiable curiosity. "My world may no longer be hers, but we...I claim her as the representative of our nation. She is the one we need to have as our symbol and, yes, our champion for peace and love. I'm her mother, but I'm also her queen and what I say goes." Understanding shot through her as sharply as her sorrow had earlier.

"Can she be both?" Forgetting the divinity of the figure before her, Hippolyta grabbed Hestia's hand in hopeful glee. "Is that possible now in Man's World? It has been so long since we've been a part of it. Women were relegated to less than men when I was but a young girl. So much has happened since then."

"You tell me. You played host to a very interesting conversation recently. I couldn't help but notice your hospitality to one who you would have otherwise turned away. What did you learn from him?"

Diana had insisted that they host Batman after the Battle of Apokolips. Hippolyta used that as an opportunity to poke at him and his World's philosophies. The resulting conversation had been as eye opening as it was frustrating. Hippolyta filtered through the debates she argued with this man who had caught her daughter's heart...

_Oh, curse it all. I might as well get used to saying his name._ "Bruce told me how our perceptions of his world were, what's the word he used...antiquated." She still bristled at the term, but she couldn't help but feel that it was true.

"He said that there were still many things that needed to be done when it came to equality, but in his land women had the opportunity to become whatever they wanted. He acted like it was the most natural thing in the world. He even told me how his mother had been both a wife and worker for those in need." Hippolyta also heard about how Bruce lost his parents. Her heart went out to the man.

"So, what are you saying, Hippolyta? That I should continue to patron Diana with the Fires of Truth despite her wanting to becoming a wife and mother?" The pause after Hestia's question was pregnant with all types of possibilities. Hippolyta thought of all the things they had spoken about, all the elements, what was at stake.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Alfred's Kitchen  
_"If I hadn't already been awake, you would have woken me up a few times. Good thing I had earphones."

All three turned at the new voice that had joined them. Diana perked up as Tim entered the kitchen, ready to greet the young boy with a smile. Her grin faded as she noticed how he seemed tired and agitated. He had grown a few inches since she'd last seen him, his body almost too thin, his clothes hanging loosely.

She tried to guess what was wrong with him when she noticed that he seemed to be avoiding everyone's eyes. He sat on the farthest stool, taking only a banana from the fruit bowl for brunch. The tension around the group ratcheted up many noticeable notches.

"Master Tim, mind your manners. We have a guest. You should give her a proper greeting," Alfred admonished.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Hey, Di. How are ya?" His lackluster question brought a frown to Bruce's face. Before he could correct his son, Diana jumped in, seeing that there was more going on than meets the eye.

"I'm fine, Tim. How about you? It's great to see you. I've missed you."

"Yeah? That's nice. Where have you been if you've missed me so much?"

"Tim, you will apologize right now!" Bruce's booming voice made Diana jump. Her calming hand on his told him to back off a little.

"That's okay. I'm sorry Tim, I've been very busy with the embassy and the League, but that's a bad excuse for not seeing you. Friends should keep in touch better. You seem out of sorts; can you tell me what's wrong?" Tim finally met her gaze with his own. She nearly gasped at the burning hostility in his eyes.

"So you don't know? Of course, it would be too embarrassing for him to tell you, that he failed at something." Diana felt Bruce tense. She patted his hand again. "Why don't you tell her, Bruce. You explain it so much better than me. Or give her the report. It's great reading." Diana turned for an explanation. The guilty expression on his face surprised her.

"Tim was kidnapped some time ago. He was put through some terrible modifications, and..." Bruce inhaled a cleansing breath, "he was mutilated into a smaller version of Joker. I wasn't fast enough to save him from that torture. But Tim was strong enough to pull himself out of the mind control, weren't you? You actually helped me in the process."

"Yeah. I just had to kill Joker in order to do so. But then, this isn't the only time there have been casualties in the line of duty. Remember Jason? Just another soldier...like me."

Diana gasped, horrified at what he had gone through and the cruel words towards his father. Where was the sweet boy she remembered sliding down the banister? Alfred's recent words echoed through her memory:

_Please don't let that take over your heart. It'll only hurt you in the long run._

She felt Bruce's arms tighten in anger...or shame. It was probably the same for him. But then, he had gone through his own losses and lashed out at those closest to him. Tim was doing the same. The cycle has to stop here.

_This poor household is full of tragedy. And I'm feeling sorry for myself over losing my powers? _

She felt like she needed to do something, but so much damage had already been done. She no longer had super powers for strength and flight, but she had one thing that she was born with that was her best power of all.

"Tim, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I was here when you needed me the most, but I'm here now."

She stepped away from Bruce's tense embrace and walked over to the boy. She looked him straight into the eye and held out her arms in a beckoning gesture. He stared at her for a few seconds before pushing away from the counter, hesitantly walking towards her. He paused, seemingly unable to move any closer.

Diana pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his slight body. _When did he get so thin? Bruce, why didn't you tell me about him? _Tim just stood there, body limp and apathetic. Then she felt a slight movement; he wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggled in closer. She felt him squeeze her firmly, his sigh shuddering through his body.

"I'm sorry, Diana. I...I don't know what's come over me. I didn't mean to be rude. I've missed you, too."

Diana glanced back to find Bruce staring at them in amazement. She smiled, knowing that she made a breakthrough that he hadn't been able to. He relaxed his stance and leaned against the counter, his arm unconsciously reached across the surface. Looking straight into her eyes, he mouthed a heartfelt 'thank you.'

Bruce's eyes shifted to a position over her shoulder. Diana turned to watch Dick walk in through the kitchen door, dark glasses covering his eyes, a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, and his white tee shirt nearly too bright in the sunlight. Rumpled jeans and slightly dusty boots completed his post-patrol ensemble. He set down a large duffle bag, heavy with his Nightwing equipment. He took off his glasses to observe the touching scene in front of him, smiling to those in the room.

"Now that's a nice thing to see after a long night of crime fighting. Can I get some of that?"

Diana laughed at his flirty question, and reached out an hand. He tucked into her embrace and wrapped his arms chastely around her, despite his obvious come on. He reached down and ruffled Tim's hair, prompting the boy to look up at his brother. It was the first time she had seen the boy smile.

"Hey Dick! I didn't know you were in Gotham. You have a good night?" Tim actually sounded interested.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I had a hell of a time tracking down two suspects for questioning, but I found them eventually. Seems they were wreaking havoc on the local magician's emotions." He gave both Diana and Bruce a significant look.

"Did you read them the riot act?" Tim asked innocently. Diana grinned at Dick's snort. Bruce had his face firmly planted in his palm.

"Yeah, I really socked it to them. Yelled at them and everything. I hope they took my advice. They had some... um...business to take care of." He gave Bruce a scathing look.

"Hmm. Says the one who's coming in late from patrol. Where did you hole up? A theater, maybe?" Bruce shot back.

"I'll share when you tell me if anyone was able to get any sleep with the both of you here." He jumped when both Alfred and Tim grunted two resolute 'no's. "Well, then. I guess a magic theater was a better place to get some...rest."

The pause afterwards had both Dick and Bruce aggressively staring each other down. Bruce lowered his head in embarrassed defeat at Dick's self satisfied smirk. Diana shook her head at the obvious, wordless communications. Dick peeked over Diana's head towards the stove.

"It smells good in here, Alfred. I'm so hungry. Did you make...yes! Beignets! I bet you made these for Diana. What else you got cooking over there?"

"Don't worry, Master Richard. There's plenty to go around. Figured that if Bruce stayed home last night, he had someone covering him. You're the only one he'd call upon, and Blüdhaven's too far away, so I fixed some of your favorites, too. Though I expected you in sooner." Alfred's paternal 'look' had the young man blushing.

"Yeah, well, I had to...um...take care of some things myself. Besides, Zatanna needed help looking for her rabbit. Bugs got out again and she couldn't find him. Last I saw, she had to disappear and look for him across some universes. I don't know how she does that."

"She used her hat. It's a portable dimensional gateway, the rabbit came with it. Cost her a chimera scale and a rare bottle of absinthe," Bruce revealed. They all stared at him. "What? I helped her get it - the absinthe, not the scale. A raven-obsessed liquor vendor in Baltimore had it. She conjures a rose for him every year in return. The hat merchant tried to add her first born child to the deal, but I made him back down...quickly."

"Decent of you to do that...in your own way," Dick intoned drolly. He then took stock of those in his arms. One...two...wait a minute...

"Hey, there's someone missing from our circle. Come on, Bruce! Join us, group hug! " Dick teased his father, holding his arm open for him.

"That's okay, I'm fine where I am. You have enough affection for the both of us...wait! Oh, great."

Alfred hooked Bruce's arm in his elbow and bodily shoved him towards the trio. Stumbling from the butler's surprising strength, Bruce bumped into Diana's back, rocking the quartet back a few steps.

"That's it! Come on, Alfred, take it quick!" Dick turned Tim around in Diana's embrace, then draped his arms around both the older adults' shoulders. The resulting click captured a picture on Alfred's secret little camera that he would treasure for years to come: Dick grinning large at his father, Bruce glaring at his oldest son's antics, and Tim's head tilted up, gazing adoringly at a laughing Diana.

Yes, some of the best things in life aren't planned

* * *

_Constellation of Capricorn, Hestia's Table  
_The Queen of the Amazons drew herself up in full regal pride. "You should continue to support my daughter, not despite, but because of her wanting to live as a woman should; freely and able to reach her full potential."

"You would abdicate any authority over her, your daughter and champion? Let her build a hearth of her own?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, I would. She fights so hard for the freedom of others, she should have a home of her own to return to. And Diana would continue to be a beacon of hope to all women as the Amazon Champion and a symbol of feminine love. She would be like other wives, mothers, and even lovers by living a full and heroic life."

"Is this what you submit as your answer for my patronage?" Hestia smiled.

"Yes. It is."

"Then she shall have it." Hestia reached over and wiped off the soot from Hippolyta's cheek. The queen touched her face, feeling the power of the truth she just proclaimed flow out of her.

"Was I forced to say that?"

"No, my child. That just helped you see what was already in your heart. You had to get past your grief of losing your daughter to see how this was best for her. If you had given me that answer before realizing this, I would have taken it as a manipulative lie just to get what you wanted, and I would have withdrawn my power from her...permanently. You've shown me that you were willing to sacrifice your own heart for her happiness and purpose in life. Such is the love of a parent, not the rulings of a queen."

"Was this what you wanted of her all along?"

"Personally? Yes. Diana is the closest thing I have to a daughter of my own, and I could see where her life was headed. I didn't want to lose her either, but I couldn't influence her one way or another. It actually took some manipulation from our swan here to push it along! I can tell when the Lasso of Truth has been used, and it revealed some interesting insights to her intended's heart. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else for her. Good job, 'Dite!"

"I didn't do that. They found each other without my help, but they did need a push from a different swan to get that going. Though I have to say, I admire her methods. Shayera's definitely a woman after my own heart! Brash, loud...gorgeous. Yeah. I like her."

"So what now, Your Grace?" Hippolyta asked.

"Use what you learned here as the basis of what you'll be facing with the rest of the gods. Nothing can help you more than the truth, but you'll have to convince the others through their points of view."

"Will they be as difficult as this challenge?"

"It depends on what they expect from you and Diana. Unlike two of the more aggressively virginal goddesses, I actually need people to fall in love and make their hearths, though I choose not to indulge myself." Hestia gave Aphrodite a long suffering look.

"What? You know you need me to get the first steps to those couplings started. So not all of them end up making homes. It's worth it to try and find that one person. What's the harm with having some fun in the process?"

"Yes, you love your job, don't you," Hestia threw out. She gave a small smile, just the slightest curl of the mouth. "Floozy."

"You know you're curious," Aphrodite purred. She winked at her suggestively. "Prude."

"I apologize for calling you a conniving, passive aggressive bitch." Hippolyta bowed her head in embarrassment. "I thought you were manipulating me into making a decision for Diana's defeat."

"Oh, I've been called worse, though that was one of the more scathing insults I've ever received." Hestia patted Hippolyta's hand in forgiveness. "I guess I deserved it for being so sneaky." The goddess' warm, brown eyes narrowed in consideration.

"Know this, Hippolyta. You're going to encounter certain truths that you may not want to confront. Your pronouncement of Diana's choices prove to me that you've had time to think about your experiences. Make sure that you stay true to yourself - no matter how painful it is." Hestia wiped away her serious pronouncement with a wave. "But for now, eat! You have a journey ahead of you. Let it be known that I didn't send you away hungry."

"Can I make a request of your table, Your Grace?"

"Of course! What would you like?"

"Diana introduced me to one of the most delicious flavors I've ever tasted. I'm so stressed, I need something to calm me down. Got any chocolate?"

"Now there's a sinful indulgence we all can partake!" Hestia waved her hand and a platter of brown pieces appeared in front of them. Almost in full synchronous motion, the three women picked a chunk, placed it on their tongues, and groaned in almost orgasmic pleasure.

"Yes. Man's World has definitely made some improvements," Hestia sighed. "Oh, and here's some wine that I received as an offering. Straight from a King's table."

Hippolyta took a sip and recognized it immediately. "_Xinomavro, _hints of cherry and currants. Very floral." She glanced at Hestia with a small smile. "_Yasou_, Your Grace."

"To your health as well, Your Majesty," the hearth goddess replied softly.

"And to Diana's," Aphrodite included. They held their cups to each other in acknowledgement.

Hippolyta took full advantage of the hospitality in front of her, her appetite bolstered by her first victory. Her stomach leaped when she realized that she had just saved her daughter's and her own life. At least one goddess was on their side, possibly two. Now she had to work on the rest.

After eating her fill, and taking a few pieces of chocolate with her for the rest of the trials, Hippolyta rose from the bench and looked towards her next meeting. Before she could step out, Aphrodite reached back towards the table and thrust something hard into her hand.

"For the next challenge. This will help you, I guarantee it!" The queen stared at the object, confusion etched across her face.

Why would she need to carry a carrot?

* * *

_So truly, if there is light then I want to see it / Now that I know what I am living for / Truly, if there is joy then I want to feel it / Here in this world is where I want to be / 'Cause I can't cry anymore - _Truly - Delerium


	6. Book 2 - Hermes - Ch 1: One Pill

**Book 2 - Hermes (God of Transitions and Boundaries; Messenger of the Gods)**_  
_

_A/N - This book was some of the most fun I've had writing ever. It's crazy, so hold on for the ride. Down the rabbit hole and such!_

* * *

_You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say / You didn't want to see life through my eyes / You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room / And silence me with bitterness and lies_

_And I'm not sorry / It's human nature / And I'm not sorry / I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me - Human Nature - Madonna_

* * *

_"Remember that time when we were sparring, and you reversed my attack and threw me head first into the wall? I actually blacked out for a few minutes. Waking up to you laughing at me was about as bad, too. I think that's way worse than anything we can do now."  
__"First of all, that was your own damned fault for not seeing your opening. Secondly, I knew you were okay, so I was allowed to laugh at you. And third...I guess you have a point. It's just, this is so different from throwing each other around a padded room."  
__Quedate Conmigo - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Fighting Pit  
_"So, this is to find out who does what when, how, and where."

"What?"

"That's what I just said."

"Princess, you're making my head hurt.'

"Oh, not yet, Your Majesty. Not yet. But I will!"

"Let's just get this started, alright?"

Antiope and Hippolyta crouched into fighting stances. They held their swords before them, then touched the tips together to signal their readiness. Sweat dripped from their bodies, even in the early morning light. They figured they'd get their sparring session in before the heat of the day settled.

"Your Majesty! Bring your guard up higher. You're leaving a gap wide enough for a horse to gallop through!"

"Yes, Captain." Antiope rolled her eyes at Molpadia's coaching. For a woman who insisted on royal propriety, she was a very bossy lady.

"I was hoping to take you out quicker through that gap. Guess I'll actually have to kick your butt." Hippolyta sneered.

"Come at me then, little one. Show me what you got."

The clang of metal on metal echoed through the fighting pit, Amazons watching along the edges as their monarchs took their turn to practice. Hands not so subtly exchanged coins as bets were placed on their fight. The odds were even - Hippolyta was fiercer, but Antiope was more patient. Unless the princess could get an early win, the queen just had to wait until her younger sister grew careless or tired out.

Amazons cheered for their favorite monarch. Bolstered by their encouragement, Hippolyta dodged in and worked past Antiope's guard. A quick slam of the blade had the queen's sword dropping to the ground.

"Princess, point!" Molpadia gestured to Hippolyta's "side". Applause and curses echoed across the pit. The blond walked the perimeter, arms in raised in victory. Antiope shook her hand from the force of the blow.

"Damn, Polly! Do you have to hit so hard?"

"Got to make it real, Anti. No one holds back in battle. That was nothing, you should see what I can do with a bo staff."

"Let's see it, then." Amazons oohed and aahed at the queen's challenge. More coins passed hands. Even Molpadia added a dinar to the pot.

Both women walked over to the weapon stand. "What did you want to know about who, where, when and why?" Antiope paused, counting on her fingers to make sure she included all the various elements of the question. Satisfied with the results, she waited for Hippolyta to answer.

"Alright, first, there's the 'who' and the 'what'. We already know you sit on the throne. That means you govern. And Molpadia commands the army. What do I do?"

"Stand there and look pretty? What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about some of our traditions. I spoke with the Hestian kitchen servant the other night, and she told me how she was one of our adopted daughters. The story really moved me. I want to help those girls who lost their mothers, like we did."

"That's a noble cause, Hippolyta. So you're going to take Hestia as your patron goddess?"

"Maybe one of them. She's not my main patron, too gentle. Do I look like the motherly type?"

"You, a mother? That would be something to see. Poor child wouldn't know what to do with you as a parent."

"I'm not having children, so that's a moot point."

"You're not? So you're going to pledge yourself to Athena. When?"

"I don't know. It seems so...final. I'll hold off for now."

"There are other goddesses to consider. Maybe even a male god! You like running your mouth, you should honor Hermes."

"Believe it or not, I like him. He doesn't seem to be like all those other boorish male gods, like..."

"Sshhh! You might not like them, but they're still around. We don't want them sending their revenge to our shores."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Honoring Hermes, that is. I can act as a mediator between you and the rest of the kingdom. You don't need to be bogged down by their day-to-day nonsense. Sometimes all they need is to be knocked around a little bit. I'm quite capable of doing that."

"Just make sure you don't knock them around too hard. We need them intact. Use blunted weapons, like this." Antiope handed her a bo staff. Hippolyta threw her a smirk and wink that said _I got this_.

* * *

_Second Challenge in the Zodiac  
_Hippolyta left Hestia's table holding the carrot defensively in front of her. After sitting for so long on a solid bench, walking over the stars of the cosmos made her feel exposed and vulnerable. If a carrot was to protect her from - whatever - who was she to ask why Aphrodite gave it to her?

Except she was starting to feel pretty silly holding a vegetable like it was a sword.

A glimmer at the corner of her eye caught Hippolyta's attention. The Constellation of Cancer twinkled, beckoning for her to approach. Being very familiar with which gods aligned with each star formation, the queen actually smiled at this particular figure. She hadn't seen him in a while.

Hippolyta's slipper grazed the star Alpha Leporis and a flurry of activity exploded around her, startling the queen out of her trip across the Zodiac. The Constellation of the Hare shimmered briefly before a large white rabbit hopped out of the formation. It bounced around the star circle, frolicking freely as if it had no worry in the world. This was the largest rabbit Hippolyta had ever seen, towering over head so high, she had to crane her neck to see the tips of its ears!

The rabbit reared up on its hind legs, sniffed the air with its pink, wiggly nose, and turned towards Hippolyta. Or more accurately, the carrot in her hand. The queen retreated, disturbed at the white fluffy animal looming over her. She watched as its ears flickered, its red eyes bright with interest.

_I apologize for every bowl of rabbit stew I've ever eaten! _Hippolyta prayed quickly.

As if the ginormous bunny understood her thoughts, it bumped its nose against her, nearly knocking her down. It nudged her again, aiming for her hand. Hoping that her arm didn't become rabbit food, she held out the carrot as a peace-offering. She closed her eyes in resignation as a pair of sharp incisors descended towards her hand.

"Gotcha! Bugs, you bad, bad bunny! Your mistress is chasing after you again. She can't come here, you know that." A booming, jovial voice filled the queen's every sense. It was a jarring sensation; she went from expecting to be eaten, to her bones vibrating with the loud sound. She was starting to believe hearing her daughter in her thoughts was the most normal thing to happen to her that day.

"Hey, look who it is! I know you. Hold on, let me grab him so you don't become a messy pellet." A pair of large hands reached down to gently pick up the white fluffy giant. Hippolyta thought she sensed an almost sentient disappointment from the animal. She watched as the rabbit rose up into the air, its paws kicking as if it was trying to run away.

"Calm down, Bugs. I'm not going to hurt you. Let's get you to a more manageable size." The large hands, holding the larger bunny, started to shrink, lowering towards the ground. Slowly, the hands also began to grow arms, then a body, then a full regalia of clothing. The rabbit, now the manageable size of a normal bunny, rested in strong arms.

"Hippolyta! It's so good to see you!" The Messenger of the Gods greeted the Amazon Queen as the old friends they were, leaning in and touching his cheek to hers; his personal greeting to those he likes the most. The rabbit wiggled against him, trying to reach the carrot in Hippolyta's hand.

"Hello, Hermes. It's good to see you, too, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I'm so embarrassed by this. Really, to be judgmental over Diana. But, I was told it was for the best."

"You mean, you didn't want to do this?"

"No! I like Diana. I think she's the best thing since paved roads. But, well, when the Queen of the Gods tells you to do something, you kinda have to do it."

"But Aphrodite didn't abandon Diana. Why did you?"

"She's, um...she's special. Stop looking at me like that. If you had Hera bearing down on you, you'd do what she says, right?"

"Actually, this was the first time I ever stood up to her. Which is why I'm here now, fighting for my daughter's right to serve as the Amazon Champion." Hippolyta placed her hands on her hips, giving the young-minded god a scathing look.

"You did? That's awesome! I mean, wow, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. But you're here now. So, I guess you have to convince me to give Diana my patronage again."

"And how am I supposed to do that? You seem to want her to have your support. Why don't you just give it to her?"

"I would if I could! But because I withdrew it in the first place, it's bound by the agreement we all took to take her blessings away. It's going to take the sum of the whole to get them back."

"Alright, fine. But let it be known I'm not happy with you, Hermes."

"Oh, don't tell me that, Hippolyta. You know I love my humans. And Diana, she's family! I remember when you breathed life into her. She was so cute! And she had a pair of lungs on her!"

"Yes, she was, wasn't she! So tiny, yet solid. She was a healthy baby, that's for sure."

"I remember when I used to bounce her on my knee. How she would laugh! I'd have to keep my Herald's Staff away from her. It still has the marks from when she was teething." Hermes held the rabbit like it was the baby he remembered playing with. The animal twitched in annoyance.

"I remember that. Diana liked banging it on the ground. She was strong then, too. Between her and your staff, the palace floor had a few chips taken out of the marble."

"Yeah, and what about that time..."

"She also inherited her cousin's talent for changing the subject when she didn't want to talk about something. Diana's done this to me too many times for me not to recognize what you're doing, Hermes."

"Well, that didn't take long. If I was talking to Hestia, I could have had her reminiscing for at least a day."

"We can do that after you tell me what I'm supposed to do to convince you to give your blessing back to Diana."

"Oh, well, I figured I'd try to make this easy." Hermes shifted his fluffy arm accessory again. "Just tell me of a time when Diana used communication over taking action. Not too hard."

Hippoyta's mouth opened, then closed. She thought and came up blank. Folding her arms across her chest, she racked her brain for a time that Diana talked before barging into a situation. There had to be a time, right?

The rabbit in the god's arms wiggled again, its green eyes trained at the queen. One long ear flopped to the side, its nose reaching for the carrot.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, The Rabbit Hole...er, I mean...Batcave...  
_"It's been awhile since I've been down here. Have you changed it much?" Diana's voice echoed through the cave.

"You were just here last night. Didn't you notice all the improvements I made?" Bruce's familiar voice caused some of the bats on the ceiling to squeak in greeting.

"I was a bit distracted at the time." She leaned over the metal platform rail, glancing down into the cave's computer section. "Oh, that one's new. Just got it?"

"Had it for a little while. Clark is now working on his reimbursement payments."

"Are you serious? You're actually making him pay you back for Kara destroying your computer?"

"Yes and no. He's dropping money into an account I set up for him. I told him he only needed to pay back a fourth of the amount since Kara is only his cousin. It would have been more if she was his sister. What he doesn't know is that I'm investing it for him. Come a few years, he'll have a nice nest egg to do whatever he wants."

"You have to be one of the worst and most awesome best friends I've ever heard of."

"Thank you! I work hard at it." Bruce leaned into her back, keeping her stomach against the platform rail. "I'm glad you're here. Now I can pay you back for all those times you tortured me."

"I know, I know - I was teasing you mercilessly and I deserved to be punished."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"What do you mean? You got your revenge and I stopped. At least until all bets were off while we danced."

"No, my dear princess. That was just last night. I'm talking about all those other times you drove me crazy."

"Oh. Those." She had the grace to look embarrassed. "If you would have simply responded, we could have started this a lot sooner."

"Hey, I was still working out what was going on in my head. You weren't making it any easier coming down here, lingering as I tried to work."

"I was only trying to keep you company. You seemed so lonely in this place by yourself."

"I didn't have a chance to feel lonely with you there."

"So you would rather had me leave you alone to your man cave," she jumped at his pinch, "I mean...Batcave then had my company?"

"No, you were fine - except for all those times you would sigh to catch my attention, or conveniently pose within eyesight."

"I wasn't posing. I was pausing in thought."

"Or lean over my shoulder to ask 'what is that? What does it do?"

"Can you blame me for being curious?"

"Tim wasn't ever that eager to learn, and he's a smart boy."

"He had one-on-one tutoring from a genius himself. I had some catching up to do."

"I saw what you were trying to catch, and you had it."

"Had what?"

"My attention. I was having a hard time hiding it."

"And the cycle of our 'dance' began," Diana teased. He leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, basically covering for the fact that they could have started, if it wasn't for his issues.

"Bruce, can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "The last time I was here, not last night, but back then...was I really that bad? I figured it was the reason you told J'onn and me we had to move out, though you offered for us to stay in Watchtower Two's completed sections. You gave some silly excuse that it was for us to supervise its construction."

"I'm sorry for that, but things were getting too close to the edge between us. That incident nearly pushed me over. I wasn't ready for it."

"You know, I wish it did." He smirked at her admission. "I still remember that motorcycle. Do you still have it?" Bruce nodded again. "I was feeling jealous that you were giving it all your attention and tuning me out."

"You started all of that. One moment, I was off retrieving a wrench to install an instrument, the next thing I know you're straddling the motorcycle while in uniform. Goddamn, you looked so sexy! I didn't ask you to sit there."

"I couldn't help it. You were working on it so intently, I wanted to see why you were so focused in the first place."

"I wasn't focused, I was trying to ignore you!"

"Not a ringing endorsement for your actions. That was partly your fault, too. I didn't ask you to sit behind me."

"Hey, you were the instigator. I think I showed a bit of restraint by not doing what I really wanted to do."

"And what was...oh...ah, stop that! You're not getting out of this. I want to know what you were thinking." She moved her neck away, just enough to make him stop kissing her.

He ran his hands down both her arms, over her bracelets, then placed them on the rail beside hers, effectively trapping her in his embrace. "Weren't you paying attention? I was giving you a lesson on how to use it. I showed you the brakes, the throttle, and the clutch, and demonstrated how to work them in tandem."

"Uh huh. And you were very hands-on. I'm sure most instructors don't have to lean in so close." She stifled a giggle as he leaned into her as he did that day.

"Stop talking back to the teacher, or I'll keep you after school. Do you remember how to shift the gears with the foot pedal?"

"How could I forget? You showed me from your position. It felt good the way your leg squeezed against mine."

"A good instructor leads by example." He also remembered how nice his denim-clad legs looked beside her bare thighs. He had to adjust his seating to make sure he didn't...scare her. "You, however, were trying to get extra credit by reclining against me."

"Uh uh, you did that. You were 'showing' me how to lean into a turn. I had to hold on somehow when you tilted the bike to the side. You wouldn't let me put my foot down or float to keep my balance."

"No powers allowed when working with me. Had to make it realistic. You weren't making it any easier by moving against me. You'd make a terrible passenger."

"It felt like you were trying to push me off! You were doing that on purpose."

"Like I wanted you to grab me like that. Nearly clawed the hell out of my legs!" She glanced up into his eyes, his mischievous smirk matching the one he had then. "And you weren't making it any easier the way you cuddled into me."

"I had to make sure I could hear you well enough when you showed me how to start the engine." She snuggled back into his body, wiggling against him as she had then. He growled low in his throat.

"I hadn't turned on the engine. You were turning on something else." He rubbed his cheek against hers. Apparently, they both remembered how they behaved that day.

"I have to say, riding a motorcycle has a way of leaving one breathless," Diana murmured, turning her head towards him.

"We weren't moving, Princess," Bruce moved closer to her lips.

"You know what else I discovered?"

"Hmm..." he was one throttle away from...

"I hate that wrench with a passion. It fell off your tool kit on purpose." Before she could describe how he had reacted, Bruce snatched her lips with his own, kissing her the way he should have then. He tucked her into his arms, letting her reach up to run her fingers through his hair as she leaned back into him. His engines were definitely running now!

Only when his hands started roaming her body did Diana disconnect their kiss. She leaned away from him, remembering what had really happened. Bruce squeezed her tighter around the waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I shouldn't have shoved you like that. The loud noise surprised me, and I was embarrassed that it had gone that far. I acted cold and cruel," Bruce murmured. "That's why you were so mad when the alarm sounded in the lab the other night. You must have thought I was reacting that way again."

Diana nodded. "You were quite harsh back then. It made me feel...cheap."

"God, Diana. I'm so sorry. I was a complete asshole. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have put us in that situation. I was giving into temptation and it nearly..."

"Started things. That would have been our first kiss. The real one, anyways."

"I wasn't ready for it. It would have ended worse than it already had. After that, I had to find a way of getting you away from here. I was afraid that I would damage any kind of friendship we had left by acting inappropriately."

"I nearly knocked on your door that night. I wanted to apologize for being so forward, but you made it clear that you wanted me to stay away. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have no idea what you would have found if you did."

"What do you mean? It would have gotten worse? I don't know how much lower I could have felt."

"No, that's not it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept running through the scenarios on how that could have played out, and each vision had me taking you right then and there. Goddamn it woman, I wanted you so bad, but it wouldn't have been gentle."

"So if I had gone to your room..."

"You wouldn't have made it to my room. I was already at your door, two seconds away from opening it myself."

"Ah, I see. You're right. That wouldn't have ended well." Diana's voice lowered to a warning growl. "So you were two seconds away from getting the beating of a lifetime."

"I knew how to stop you." Both paused at his confession. "I know what renders you powerless. I saw that when the Justice Lords captured us. You lose your powers when bound by a man."

"You wouldn't have!"

"Like I said, I had to get you away from here."

"Do you have any idea how that would have destroyed me?"

"Knowing that was the only thing that kept me from doing it. I had to pull myself back. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. You deserved better, and I was way too close to the edge. I left the manor as fast as I could. I was glad Killer Croc tried to take me on that night. I was almost grateful when I got tail slammed into a wall."

"So that's why you were so abrupt when you told me I had to leave."

"I had to make it beyond a shadow of a doubt that you had to go away. But all those god-awful, cruel things I said weren't about you. It was how I felt about myself."

"You don't know how relieved that makes me feel. But if that's how you felt about yourself? Oh, Bruce."

"I'm not proud of the way I handled that. As far as the rest of the household knew, we had an argument and I was throwing you out. Tim asked me to apologize to you to keep you here. That made it even harder to say no to him."

"He asked you for me to stay? Poor boy."

"They all could tell I regretted the entire situation, and I was kicking myself for weeks. Alfred reminded me about it longer. Tim just had to look at me with those big, sad eyes to make me feel worse. And when Dick came through and found you weren't here anymore, he just shook his head like he figured it would happen. I wasn't the most popular person in the house after you left."

Diana felt a sort of vengeful warmth at the support she received from Bruce's family. Then she felt guilty for thinking such thoughts...a little. "I'm glad the proposal to establish the Themysciran Embassy came through around that time. It gave me a project to throw myself into. It helped me get over what happened."

"You had me worried there. When you refused the quarters on the Watchtower, and you didn't come around for months, I thought I had messed up beyond repair. Clark was concerned about me. I was, um, 'moodier' than usual. He thought I felt inconvenienced by hosting you and J'onn. He couldn't have been farther from the truth."

"Tell me about it! When I returned, he went on a heated rant about how you kept snapping at him for minor things. I had to listen to him go back and forth between how stubborn you were, wondering why you were even friends, to him wishing that he could be a better friend! You had that poor man so confused. We lamented over iced mocha."

"I couldn't tell him I was worried that you hadn't checked in. I covered by saying that I was annoyed that you didn't forward your whereabouts, and I didn't know if you should be on the staff roster. He said that you were a 'big girl' and could take care of yourself, and to put you on the list anyways. I wondered if you had gone home, but I knew that you were exiled and couldn't return there. Where did you go?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself," she whispered. He nodded in disappointed understanding.

"Did Clark know?"

"No. As far as he knew, I was just taking an extended vacation." She felt his sigh of relief. "It kind of felt like I was coming home when I first arrived on the new Watchtower. I was glad yours was the first face I saw after transporting aboard."

"You have no idea how happy I was to see you."

"Yes I did. You're not as dark and mysterious as you think you are. At least, not to me. I could tell how you felt."

Bruce turned Diana around so he could look into her eyes. "My turn. Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "How close was I to losing my chance with you?" He felt his heart jump when she bit her lip and glanced away. He lowered his head, ashamed of all the pain he had caused her. Diana felt his body tense and thought they had to turn the conversation away from this quickly.

"Hey, look at me," Diana whispered. She took his face in her hands, lifting his head back towards her. "Bruce, I forgive you." He tried angling his head away again, but she held him firm. "I forgave you a long time ago. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't. Remember? Something worth having is worth fighting for. You weren't off the hook that easily."

"I don't know why you kept trying, but I'm glad you did."

"You didn't make it easy for me. There were casualties." Bruce's eyes widened in worry. "Mr. Headless will never be the same again. His statue friends are probably afraid of me now."

"Yes, another one plying me with guilt trips. You have more allies in Gotham than I do."

"Aww, I'm sure someone still likes you. Zatanna...no, never mind. She switched her attention over to Dick. How about...Rosita? Nope. She's my ally now" Diana pretended like she was thinking hard. Bruce shook his head incredulously. "Oh, I like you. That should be enough."

He laid his head on her shoulder. "Gee, thanks," he grunted. She wrapped her arms around his neck in consolation. His squeeze around her waist said '_you are enough'_.

"You're doing it again," Bruce murmured in her ear.

"What, breathing?"

"No, distracting, sassy one. I'm usually down these steps in less than a minute. How long have we been standing here?"

"Why, do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, but you're the one who wanted to come down and test herself. Are you sure you want to do this now? I can think of other things we could be doing."

"I know what those 'other things' are, and don't worry my dear, we will. I just need to stretch my body and see what exactly I can do. It's disconcerting not having my powers."

"I understand. But if this doesn't loosen up your body, I can help you. You're not the only one who knows how to give a massage." Diana shot him an exasperated look. "Sorry! Couldn't resist. I'll reign in my baser urges for the time being. Let's get you into something more appropriate for a dojo than a sundress. I won't be of any use to you if you're moving around in that."

Bruce escorted her through the cave proper towards a corner cavern. They stopped at the training lockers, Bruce rifling through one particular section of clothing. "Hmmm, this could be a problem."

"What's that?" He held up a white _gi _shirt against her chest. Diana's obvious assets were much larger than the martial arts uniform top.

"Barbara was built a lot smaller, this definitely won't fit you."

"How about one of yours?"

"Too big. Don't want you to be hampered down by access fabric."

"How about this one? This looks like it'll fit." Diana held a top up against her body. "If I can borrow one of your undershirts, this will make up for the gap in the front." Her eyebrows bunched at Bruce's smirk. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"That was Dick's old _gi_, right before he left to take on his own city. Though you're a bit taller than he was then. But you will need that undershirt to keep it, uh, proper."

"Well then, hand it over!" Bruce rifled through the locker again, shrugged a shoulder, then pulled off his black tee-shirt. Tugging the white undershirt off, he held it out to her, standing there in all his bare skinned glory. It didn't help that his black workout pants rode low on his hips, either.

Diana slowly took the offered clothing, gazing at Bruce's wonderfully sculpted body. She held the shirt to her nose and breathed in his clean masculine scent. She knew he was taunting her, but she could definitely one-up him on this one. With barely a blink, she reached down and pulled off her sundress.

Bruce nearly fell over at the sight of her sudden nakedness. She stood there waiting expectantly. "Um, is there something you want, Princess?" He tried sounding suave; it came out excited.

"Oh, yes there is, Bruce," Diana answered seductively. She slowly stepped up to him, running a finger down his hard chest and ripped abs. He leaned down to kiss her when she lightly took the rest of Dick's uniform out of his limp hands. She stood on her tippy toes, gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and walked to one of the changing rooms. He watched as her round, bare bottom swayed away from him.

"Thank you, my dear! It was getting a little drafty. Really, you've got to turn up the heater in here!"

"I'll turn up the heat alright. Keep doing that," Bruce muttered under his breath. He slipped his black tee-shirt back over his head.

"What? Did you say something?" She peeked her head out of the dressing area. He shook his head, all innocence and whatnot. She glared back suspiciously.

Diana emerged dressed in the white _gi_. The undershirt did them both a favor by keeping the resulting gap at her chest modest. The pants fit her almost perfect, designed to be loose on a slimmer, lanky body. She tied her hair up into a knot on her head; tendrils of curls escaped the haphazard bun. She rolled up the sleeves to reveal her silver bracelets. Bruce wondered how she was able to make even the most utilitarian uniform look sexy.

Bruce motioned her over to the weapons closet. "I know we usually spar hand-to-hand, but I figured that we could do something different. Want to try your reflexes?"

"Sure. I could use a refresher. I'm not sure where my strength is, so I don't want to find out the hard way by trying to throw you around."

"You know you want to." Bruce purred teasingly.

Diana seemed to weigh the options of testing her body and TESTING her body. She looked back and forth between the weapons locker and Bruce. Reluctantly, she reached for a pair of fighting sticks. He actually seemed insulted that she chose the weapons.

"Oh, come on Bruce. I can toss you around to your heart's content later. Really, I want to find out what I can do."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." He reached over her head and picked out the matching pair of Eskrima sticks. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Though let me know if you find yourself with the sudden urge to throw down something big."

"Mmmm...I know what I would like to throw down right now STOP trying to distract me!" She tapped him in the abs with the stick none too gently. Bruce's grunt mixed with his evil laugh.

"These actually aren't my best combat skills. Figured I'd do something that would force me to really think about how I move." Diana gave the rattan bastons a test twirl. "These are Dick's, too, right?"

"Well, these are practice sticks. His are a bit more technologically advanced. You know how us bats work, can't leave well enough alone."

"What, can they take out a dozen foes with one hit?" Bruce stayed quiet. Diana rolled her eyes.

Bruce flipped a switch, illuminating a padded dojo with mirrored walls. The familiar scent of rubber, cleaning agent, and equipment oil permeated the room. This put Diana into the mood to spar. She entered and immediately began stretching her muscles. Her movements spurred Bruce to do the same, but he positioned himself to watch her through one of the mirrors. He caught her eyeing him in the same way.

This promised to be a very interesting sparring session.

* * *

_One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small / and the ones that mother gives you / don't do anything at all / go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall..._


	7. Hermes - Ch 2: Talking Backwards

_You've got a smart best friend, she's OK / Have you had a smile today / Push the door and take your seats / I've been seen playin' for keeps_

_Dear heart, don't stop fighting / Prepare, ride the lightning / It's like heart-heart-heartbeat / Just like riot rhythm / You've gotta march! - Riot Rhythm - Sleigh Bells_

* * *

_::I can't wait to see you later. Meeting in Lab Two 1800 hours. Come earlier. I will get a kiss from you tonight::  
__::We'll see. You'll have to catch me first::  
__::Start running, white rabbit. Because when I catch you, I will kiss you::  
__Two Days - Text and Talk: Thursday Morning_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Fighting Pit  
_"LADIES! LESS TALK MORE ACTION! GET YOUR ROYAL ARSES OVER HERE!"

Molpadia glared at the chatting monarchs. Hippolyta turned, patted her own round rump, then blew a kiss. The archer reached for her bow. Both women ran to the center of the fighting pit with their bo staffs. Amazons hooted and hollered at the sassy exchange.

More women gathered to sit in the Pit's stands. News had traveled that the royal sisters were about to throw down, and others wanted to watch. Even the peace loving priestesses from Aphrodite's temple gathered in their own corner of the steps. More voices called out their support to the queen and princess.

Hippolyta strutted around the ring, waving to her supporters. She twirled her staff in a cocky manner, posing and fluffing her hair in arrogant pre-victory._  
_

Antiope knew she really didn't have a chance when it came to fighting toe-to-toe with the combat-happy princess. She had to get under her skin. And as her big sister, she knew all sorts of ways to jingle Hippolyta's bell.

Antiope planted her staff in the ground, lifted her head regally, and whistled sharply. "Hey Princess! You sure know how to handle that staff like a pro. You sure you want to pledge to Athena? I'm sure some men would LOVE to see how you can handle a stick during the Hunts!"

Everyone gasped as Hippolyta turned in amazement. Aphrodite's priestesses began giggling in their high-pitched, feminine voices. Their laughter became contagious, filtering through crowd like a wave. Even Molpadia covered her smile at the overly suggestive taunt.

Hippolyta blushed at all the laughter directed at her. "What did you say, Your Majesty?"

"Nothing, Your Highness. Just noticing that you seem to be very knowledgable on how to handle a piece of wood. There are some who might be interested in that skill."

"Come on, Polly! Join us. We could use you during the Hunts. We'll even help you catch your first man!" A particularly pretty acolyte among the Aphrodite priestesses winked at the princess. Hippolyta's cocky smile fell to a grimacing blush.

"Yeah, Princess! We can even show you what to do when you've caught him. Though with your pretty figure, I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding still for you!"

"Aww...you have fans, Polly," Antiope simpered. "Your Sweetnesses, can you give the beautiful princess some love?" Suddenly, the group of pink clad women were throwing kisses down to the fighting pit. Amazon warriors tried "catching" them, suggestively trying to grab their attention. Chaos reigned as flirty cat calls were hurled up and down the marble steps.

Hippolyta watched aghast at the display her sister created on her behalf. Her glare at Antiope was met with a smirk and an air kiss. She crooked a finger at her flummoxed sister.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Hippolyta growled.

"How? To who? With what?" When?"

"Argh!" Hippolyta's charge lacked all her practiced grace as she barreled towards her sister. Antiope simply stood there and waited for her to approach. At the last moment she stepped to the side, and knocked Hippolyta off her feet. The princess laid stunned on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Oh Princess, you do know what to do! That's usually how it ends when playing with large sticks - on your back and breathing hard. You should lead the Hunts when the men visit." Hippolyta opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort.

"Her Majesty, Two Points!" Molpadia called out.

"WHAT?!" Hippolyta rolled over on the ground. "Why?"

"One, she took you down without breaking a sweat. Two, she used your own strength against you. Oh, and half a point extra on making you lose your cool, and another half point for helping me win the bet. She beat you before she even threw a strike. Antiope wins!"

Rowdy cheers rained down on the combatants. Antiope held out her hand. Hippolyta reluctantly let herself be pulled up. She covered her embarrassment by brushing the dirt off her chiton. Her lips formed into an unconscious pout, eliciting a sigh from her sister.

"Don't look like that, Polly. I didn't mean it. I know you want stay pure so you can serve as one of Artemis' virgin hunters." She put her arm around her little sister's shoulder, leading her off the practice grounds.

A random Amazon voice called out. "Are you done, Your Majesty? I wouldn't mind swinging a stick at you!"

"There are plenty of swinging sticks all around you. Play with one of those."

_"_Alright, Amazons. Playtime's over. Form up!" Molpadia's training voice snapped with authority. Warriors pocketed their winnings, grabbed their war helmets, and ran into formation. Their jovial morning was neatly tucked away as discipline took over their movements. Squad leaders echoed the Captain's commands as they began their morning drills.

* * *

_Constellation of Cancer, with a rabbit  
_"HERRRRRMMEEEESSSS!"

"DIIIIIEEEEETIIEEEE!"

"SNOOKUMS!"

"PUN'KIN!"

"Oh my goodness." Hippolyta had only the bunny to sympathize with her as the two gods over enthusiastically greeted each other. Suddenly, the queen found herself holding said fluffy animal as Hermes pushed the rabbit into her arms and strode to the goddess in pink. She ran and jumped into his arms. Hermes twirled her around in greeting.

"'Dite! It's so good to see you! Where have you been? Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Oh, I've been behaving alright. Just the way I'm supposed to." Aphrodite glanced over Hermes' shoulder to Hippolyta. "Ah, I see it's your turn. Nice rabbit."

"Yeah. That one's been trouble ever since he was assigned to his mistress. He likes to escape and frolic around the universes and make her chase him. He thinks it's hilarious. And Zatanna was sufficiently distracted as he got out this time. One of your doing?"

"Sure was. Proud of this particular project. I couldn't get the original pair together, so I'd figure I try the next generation. A better match, I think. Though she's a little older than Dick, but sometimes, experience trumps youth! He doesn't seem to mind. It's a 'friends with benefits' thing."

"You always did like making the pieces fit the puzzle. So what brings you over to my side of the zodiac?"

"She does. Or, more accurately, Diana. I'm helping her as best I can without breaking the rules. And if it also gets under Hera's feathery butt, then all the better. So, what was her challenge?"

"She just has to tell me of a time when Diana used communication over action...oww! What did you do that for?" Hermes' rubbed the shoulder Aphrodite punched. For a love goddess, she had a strong arm!

"That's for assigning her an almost impossible task. Do you know Diana?"

"Of course I do. We were both there when she was born."

"No. Do you KNOW Diana?"

"Well..."

"When you told her about Felix Faust in Tartarus, what did she do?"

"She took care of it."

"But what did she do before that?"

"Um..."

"She tried to steal a weapon from one of her colleagues without asking for it. She did the same thing when she stole her mother's armor to help against the invading aliens. Diana's impulsiveness is as famous as her strength and her beauty."

"Oh," Hermes muttered, embarrassed. "So, this isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I don't think I understand this challenge, Hermes," Hippolyta butted in. "I'm supposed to give you an example of how Diana used talking instead of action?"

"Sure!"

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I can help!" Aphrodite crowed. The love goddess flung herself into mid-air, seemingly ready to fall to the star-studded ground. Instead, she landed on a quickly formed fountain, a pool of calm water at its center. Settling herself comfortably, she touched the still waters with a well manicured finger. The ripple emanated to the edges of the pool, then disappeared. She touched it again, a slight line appearing between her brow.

"Oh poo. The reception here isn't all that great. Hermes, got anything to boost the power?" Glancing around, the divine speedster reached over and took the bunny from Hippolyta's arms. Resting the rabbit beside the pool, Hermes stood back to inspect the modification.

"Try that, 'Dite." Aphrodite touched the pool again. A small light flashed, but nothing happened. Her furrowed brow deepened. "The signal's still weak. Can you work with that?"

Hermes adjusted the rabbit's ears, then scratched it under the chin. The waters lit up, blue light swirling like dancing clouds. "There you go! A perfect picture. Now you can search away!"

Hippolyta had witnessed many technical wonders when she visited Diana in Man's World for Superman's funeral. One of those was the modern marvel of the Watchtower. She doubted a pair of bunny ears was included in the construction specs. She wondered if she'd have a chance to ask Bruce about that.

"Okay Bugs! Hippolyta will make her request, and you can help the waters center in on the answer. Do you know what you're looking for?" Hermes asked.

"Yes, I think I do. Bunny, show me a time when Diana negotiated a compromise between Man's World and Themyscira."

"Oh, I forgot. You have to ask it in a form of a question." Aphrodite blushed at the exasperated looks aimed at her. "What? It's the rule. It's also in the keywords. Make sure you know exactly what you're asking."

Closing her eyes and praying back towards the table behind her, Hippolyta silently asked to be gifted with some of Hestia's patience. The goddess, indulging in another piece of chocolate, absently waived a blessing her way. The queen felt the benediction as a sweet filled push. _Good enough, I guess. _

"Bunny, when was there a time when Diana negotiated a compromise between Man's world and Themyscira?"

The pool swirled a few times, then rested on an image with Diana surrounded by various dignitaries, everyone holding champagne glasses. Diana dressed smartly in Man's World negotiation uniform, a skirt and jacket powersuit. Hippolyta remembered Diana telling her how this delegation wasn't very receptive to the reports of global warming. Why was she seeing this particular instance?

"_If your pollution continues to affect my home, my mother is less likely to withdraw then try a military solution." _Astonished stares_ "As a last resort only, of course."_

Hippolyta laid her head heavily in her hands. '_So that's why I received the sternly worded treaty. My goodness, she might as well hit them over the head with the paper!' _The Amazon Queen glanced up at Hermes, the question in her eyes.

"You just asked to see her negotiate. You didn't ask to see her do it peacefully."

"But this counted as her communicating over taking action, right?"

"You call bludgeoning them with a threat of Amazon war effective communication?"

"No, I guess not." The exasperated queen scratched her temple with the carrot. "I think this is going to be a very trying challenge. Thank you, my sun and stars. Thank you very much."

The antenna-rabbit echoed her gesture, scratching under its chin with his hind leg. The picture in the pool flickered and disappeared.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave, Training Dojo  
_After feeling sufficiently limber, Diana picked up her sticks and twirled them experimentally. The frown on her face caught Bruce's attention. "What's wrong? Want to switch out weapons?" he asked.

"No...I'm just remembering something. "

Bruce paused as Diana held the sticks formally in her hands, whispering to herself in a different language. "What did you just do?"

"Just a bit of affirmation to myself. I basically said in Ancient Greek 'I now formally volunteer myself to get beaten by a stick.' That way, if you get a lucky shot in, it's not your fault and I won't have to hurt you."

"Uh huh. Who beat you?"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her discomfort. "My mother did. I was a little salty in my younger years - 'I'm a princess, I was made by the gods, I'm so pretty. I'm so much better than you.' She challenged me, saying 'if you're so good, prove it!' She thoroughly kicked my butt, took me down a peg or two. She told me I had to say that mantra every time I picked up a stick in combat. "

"Sounds familiar. I've had a hell of a time keeping those two upstairs humble when they thought they could beat the old man. Especially Dick; he got so damned cocky! Tim was on his way to being just as good, but then Joker happened."

"I'm concerned about him. You're doing the best you can, but he needs more help."

"I've spoken to him about it, but he didn't want to go. I forced him to anyway. Dr. Leslie helped him work out most of the effects of the transformation. She said he needs to acknowledge that he still had a problem, or there was nothing else she could do. He thought he recovered enough. He doesn't seem in any danger of hurting himself, so I'll keep an eye on him."

"We'll keep an eye on him."

"Yes, 'we'. He reacted well to you."

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I care about him, too."

"I didn't want this to get out. It was bad enough all of that happened, let alone to someone so young." Bruce leaned up against one of the dojo mirrors. "God, Diana. Dick got dragged into this life. I was surprised I was allowed to adopt Tim after losing Jason. I permitted boys out into a violent world. What's wrong with me? What was I thinking?"

Diana could see one of Bruce's dark moods coming on. Time to do the interventions she always wanted to give him. She pulled him away from the wall and into her arms. She was grateful when he accepted her comfort by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Bruce, you adopting your sons was a very generous act. They asked to help you with your mission because they believed in it. It's where you bonded. I agree that it was awful what happened to Jason and Tim, but they knew what they were getting into when partnering with you."

"Actually, I wasn't quite sure if Jason was up to it. He was meaner than me sometimes." Diana gave him an exasperated stare. He answered with a self-deprecating smirk. "I should have been the grown up and said 'no.' I couldn't live with myself if it happened again. I've forbidden Tim from accompanying me on patrols. He's not taking it too well."

"No wonder he seems so standoffish with you. The hostility rolling off of him nearly scalded me! Maybe if you worked with him, get him to open up more? Maybe even let him back out on a trial basis? I can help you. For some reason, he seems more responsive to me."

"That's because you remind him of his mother." Both turned to find Dick leaning against the dojo door frame. "He told me upstairs. Maybe not in your looks, though you have the dark hair, blue eyed thing going on, but because you're so compassionate. He's been missing her a lot lately."

"What brings you down here. Aren't you supposed to be resting or something?" Bruce sounded annoyed by his son's appearance. He had been looking forward to the sparring time alone with Diana.

"Figured I'd take advantage at being here - raid your supplies and save mine. Then I got nosy and saw Diana holding those sticks. I wanted to see how she handled them. You look good in my old _gi_, by the way." Dick ran an admiring eye over Diana's figure.

"A little tight at the chest, but it feels good." She put her hands on her hips, facetiously letting him look her over more.

"Well, you're built a little...uh...curvier than the usual teenage boy." Diana thought it was cute how Dick was subtly acting like 'Bruce Junior'. Bruce, annoyed at both of them, knew how to handle this.

"If you're so interested in watching, you can join in. Go change."

"What? Aw, come on Bruce, I was just..."

"If you want to raid my armory, you have to pay up. Get dressed!"

"Ah, shit. Let me go change." Diana watched Dick walk out in a huff, then glanced at Bruce in curiousity.

"He doesn't want to use his own money to restock his weapon supply. He's got enough through his own stock trading, he just likes taking mine over his."

"Isn't that what kids are supposed to do? Besides, you can afford it." Dick returned to the dojo quickly, dressed in a form fitting blue athletic shirt and grey running pants. He held his rattan sticks comfortably, twirling them haphazardly. "I've forgotten how light these are. My battle sticks feel heavier."

"Most sticks aren't retrofitted with electric shockers." Bruce squared off with him, holding his stick up in challenge. "Dick's actually a minor master at Eskrima." Diana covered her smile as Dick mouthed '_minor?_' at the insult. _Let the mind games begin!_ "He could probably show you a different way of handling the sticks other than the bombastic way Amazons do. Want to see?"

"Sure. Wouldn't mind some minor tutoring." Dick looked like he wanted to hit her with a stick, too.

"We'll be using the modern arnis style of Eskrima. This will actually help you with your speed and flow. We're not aiming to hit each other, just sparring to get into each other's space. One stick so we can use our hands to block. Ready?"

"Let's go_," _Dick answered. Bruce and Dick started off slowly, sticks tapping a patient rhythm. Diana watched as the two men weaved around each other, arms swinging in a practiced, relaxed manner. She noticed how they used their unarmed hands to block a stick or push an arm out of the way. They pulled their strikes, just insinuating a hit.

If this had been an Amazon training situation, the sticks would have hit as hard as the warrior could swing. They always fought as if it was a life or death situation. Diana would have thought this would have been Bruce's philosophy, but it looked more like a meditation. But then she looked closer. Their movements were deadly, they just had the respect of not striking the killing blows.

Diana caught a slight switch in Bruce's demeanor. The sticks snapped quicker, the swings struck more aggressively, the blocks more forceful. The consistent rhythm became irregular, a discord within the flow. Diana blinked, and Bruce's stick flew out of his hand. But instead of conceding the fight, he motioned for Dick to come at him.

The younger man approached with caution. He continued to swing his baston, trying to get past Bruce's guard. The older man, body loose but with tension in his arms, stepped and weaved around Dick's advances, seemingly dancing around the strike. An overstep from the younger man was all he needed. He grabbed Dick's wrist, shifted his weight, and slammed him face down into the mat. A feigned strike to the head and the neck was all that was needed to signal Bruce's victory.

"Argh! Damn it, I had that one!" Dick growled into the mat. Bruce stepped back to let his son turn over, then offered his hand to help him up

"That was a good disarm. You didn't seize up when I changed tactics. What did you do wrong?" Bruce asked, pulling the frustrated _eskrimador_ to his feet.

"I became over confident after disarming you. I overstepped that last lunge, lost my balance and let you take control."

"What could you have done differently?"

Dick grinned. "Threw my stick at your head then tackled you."

"Stop putting your own flare into it."

"But you always taught us to improvise! GAH!" Bruce captured Dick into an unexpected head lock.

"I'll show you improvising, you two time party crasher," Bruce growled down to his son. Dick's arms flailed in the air as he was dragged over to their giggling observer. Even in that compromising state, he grinned up to Diana and gave her jaunty wave.

"You see, Princess, Dick gets too cocky for his own good. Every now and then I have to show him that he isn't as smart as he thinks he is. But if he practiced enough, he might be able to get one over on me...whoa!"

Dick used his bowed position to his advantage, grabbing Bruce's legs together and leaning his weight forward. Diana moved two steps to the side, letting the two men fall to the floor.

"And Bruce likes to show off to the woman he's with! See this, Diana? I've had to put up with him since I was a kid!"

Diana knelt down, lowering her head level to the two grappling men. "Am I going to get a chance to spar with someone? I'm the one that needs to be tested here."

"I can spar with you. Well...if you let me." Three pair of eyes glance towards the door. Tim stood there, leaning on a bo staff. He bent down to inspect his father and brother. "These two seem like their busy."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, overlooking the Mediterranean Sea  
_"Alright Princess, let's finish this conversation. Who - you. What - the Ritual and the Hunts. When - never if you have your choice."

"I just can't do it, Anti. I don't understand Aphrodite's need for one of us to worship her to have everyone else be fertile. What's so special about us?"

"It's the understanding that we're women, and we can bear children. As royalty, our bodies have been pledged to the good of our people. In some ways, its to use them to defend our homes. Others, it's to stay pure and keep watch over those smaller than ourselves. And in this case, it's to bring new life into our world so our kingdom can endure. It's a sacred privilege, one we need to take seriously."

"You've been talking to Aphrodite's priestesses, haven't you?"

"I knew this was one of those responsibilities that was contained within our household. We're the only ones who can perform the Ritual. Aphrodite can withhold her blessings if she's not honored correctly. We'll need to produce a true born daughter to keep our royal line intact."

"But Mother didn't do it every year. Do we have to?"

"For as long as we want to have blessings for fertility. We do this once a year, so we have only so many times to get it right."

"So, we'll take turns? Maybe you can go first...tell me what it's like?"

"No, Princess. You don't have to. I'll do it."

"Really Anti?! Oh, thank you..."

"On one condition. You have to take over the other half of the Harvest festival. I'll take on the Ritual and coordinate the Hunts. You have to precede over the Exchange."

Hippolyta pondered over the compromise. Though not her favorite part of their traditions, it was acceptable considering the alternative. "I can do that. Anything so I don't have to participate in the Ritual." Hippolyta glanced over at her sister. "Is that why you've been talking to Aphrodite's priestesses so much? Did you choose your patron goddess?"

"I'm debating between Athena and Aphrodite. I wouldn't be pledging myself to Athena since I want children, but I can call upon her for strength and wisdom. But Aphrodite hasn't had a queen on the throne in ages, if ever. I think it's time she was acknowledged. I'm just not sure how to reconcile how different they are from each other."

Antiope looked off in the distance at the blue Mediterranean Sea. "Mother followed a harsh and exacting goddess. While she was regal, she was rigid, too. Sometimes all I wanted was a kind word instead of instruction on how to be a proper royal princess. I want my rule to build upon her sacrifice, but have a tone of peace and love as well. Why fight for our freedom if we don't have love to make it all worthwhile?"

She glanced at her younger sister. "Besides, I remember when you were born. One look in your tiny face and I wanted to know what it was like to have a baby. Unless the gods deem to give me a child without the help of a man, I'm willing to go through the Ritual if it means I'll hold a daughter of my own."

Hippolyta wound her arm around her sister's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Anti. You'd make a great mother." They watched the waves break on the shore, lost in thought.

"Are you scared, Anti? You haven't done the Ritual before."

"Yes I am, but the priestesses have been preparing me. Just a momentary pain. Then it's just a means to an end. Nothing more."

"You're right. That's all men are good for." Hippolyta finalized her thought with a quick nod. Then slowly, a sly smile spread across her lips. "Though...I think I can find another use for one particular male god."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to reconcile two totally opposite goddesses into your service. That might take some tricky thinking. I know where you should go to get that type of insight. I need see the Hestian kitchen servant. We'll need her expertise on this."

"You're making my head hurt again. You want to go to a servant for a virgin goddess to help us get advise from a male god? How does that work?"

"How else do you catch a man's attention without tempting his private parts? Through his stomach!"

"And you know this how?"

"Hey, I've perused Aphrodite's library. Just because I won't indulge doesn't mean I don't know what's involved. Now let's go. I'll need your help carrying stuff."

* * *

_Constellation of Cancer, Aphrodite's Fountain...still with a rabbit  
_"Oh my! Did she really threaten to tell their mommies on them?" Hippolyta watched the reflection of a younger version of her daughter chastising a bunch of children over not following her orders.

"It's just as she said right there. She was a bossy thing, wasn't she." Hermes commented.

"You have no idea. I had a hard time getting that out of her. Just because she was a princess didn't mean she could order people around when she felt like it. It took a while, though. Seems like it didn't work totally. Oh...go back! I want to see her in her mini armor again."

Hippolyta reached over to the antenna-bunny and scratched it under its chin. The rabbit's hind leg thumped in pleasure, causing the image in the scrying pool rewind back to the part the Amazon mother wanted to see.

"Um, Hippolyta?" Hermes asked. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me why I should patron her?"

"Are we in any danger of running out of time?"

"No..."

"And is Diana in any danger herself?"

Aphrodite smirked at her question. "More like she's in danger of having to throw down something big or risk getting hit with his stick."

"I don't even want to know what that means. But if she's fine, I want to watch some of this. I missed so much when she left." Hippolyta gasped. "Oh...she had a crush on little Bruce. How adorable!" Hermes reached for the bunny. Hippolyta slapped his hand.

"Just a few moments more...I promise!"

"See 'Dite? She's exposed to streaming media for a few minutes and she's hooked. I told you that was a good idea."

"I have to admit you were right, and it's only been beneficial to me. The amount of worship I've received skyrocketed once the world could access on-demand porn -"

"Alright, I can move on. I'm going to tease Diana about this the next time I see her. A kid Justice League. Can I get...what does Diana call them...photographs of that?" Both gods nodded. She grinned at the blackmail over so many super-powered heroes. "So, let's see. What questions was that? 'Can I see a time when she cared for children?' I figured that would have needed a gentle, motherly touch. I had no idea...oh, my bossy little Diana. Does that count?"

"Not really. It wasn't exactly an even exchange. She still had an advantage over the children with her powers and being a recognizable authority figure. They didn't have a choice but follow her directions."

"Does anyone?" Hippolyta asked drolly.

"True, but she has a number of colleagues that make her think when she's about to act compulsively."

"But Diana isn't that bad! She's impulsive, but she's also a great communicator. I even chose her to be ambassador for that reason!" Hippolyta scratched her temple with the carrot. The rabbit perked up. The reception got clearer. "There had to be situations where she used words first...peacefully."

"Then that's what you have to search for," Hermes conceded. "You go ahead and look for that. I'll just go over there and see if Hestia has anything left on the table."

Hippolyta watched as the divine speedster zipped over to the Constellation of Capricorn. She could hear gleeful crows of welcome from both gods. Apparently, Hermes was well liked all around. The queen glanced over to the other divinity with her; Aphrodite admired her reflection in her fountain, all transmitted reflections currently blank. The only other presence in the area was the rabbit. It stared at her with an almost hopeful look on its little face, its nose wiggling towards the carrot still in her hand. She forgot she still had it.

"Hi there...Bugs, isn't it?" she asked the rabbit facetiously. She didn't expect an answer. "You've wanted this for a while now. Come here, someone might as well get something out of this."

Hippolyta reached over and picked up the bunny, then held it out in front of her, its body dangling from her hands. She studied its furry head. She couldn't quite place it, but something was off. Blue eyes peered back at her, nose moving to its constant wiggle...

Wait a minute...weren't its eyes red? Or were they supposed to be green? She brought the rabbit closer...wait..._blink_...red eyes, again.

==_What's up?_==

Hippolyta closed her own eyes, laying the white rabbit on her lap. She absently started petting its head.

_Of course. The rabbit can talk. Why didn't I expect this? This is all so normal. Sigh..._

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave, Training Dojo  
_"Hey look, Tim! I got him onto the ground! Damn, Bruce, loosen up a little. You're making it hard to breath."

"Let go of me and I'll let you up."

"Not a chance. You let go!"

"Concede, boy!"

"Never! DEATH FIRST!"

"Come on, Tim. Let's go over there. We can spar together." The two standing figures carefully stepped over the two fallen bodies. Tim gave a quick jab as he passed over them. Someone grunted in pain, but he couldn't tell which one.

Diana picked a bo staff from the weapon closet and tested out its weight. _This feels so much better. _Tim stood there, his staff already in a guarded stance, his red workout outfit bright among the dojo's darker hues. He seemed so small in comparison to the two men who had sparred earlier.

He started twirling his staff around, then weaving it in intricate patterns, changing the rhythm as to not be predictable. Diana started circling around him, moving her weapon in the same manner. She knew not to take him for granted. Though shorter than her by many inches, his training had been overseen by Batman. She knew to respect him.

"You know, if this was an actual training session, Bruce would have had Dick going through those drills over and over until he got them right. But then, Dick wouldn't have joined him on the mat. They were actually having fun! I don't think I've ever seen them do that."

"They had a bit of a breakthrough last night. " Diana feigned to the right, then snapped her staff towards Tim's head. He blocked it easily. "They discovered that they might actually like each other."

"That is a break...through..." Tim swung his staff at Diana, throwing a combination of strikes at various parts of her body. She was impressed at his skill, but his speed was a little slow. She could tell he hadn't been practicing. "For a while, it seemed the only communication they had was regarding missions. Dick would resist sometimes, but Bruce has a way of getting to you."

"Don't I know it." Diana feigned a strike to his head again, but reversed her swing downwards. She swept his legs out from under him, Tim's smaller body flying up into the air. She dove forward at the last moment, and caught him before he could hit the mat. "But he always seems to be there when you need him the most, yes?"

"Yes, he is." Tim seemed surprised at being caught in Diana's arms. He expected to hit the mat, hard. He smiled up into her face, eyes clear of the hostile expression he had earlier that morning.

"Then maybe you should listen to him, perhaps get some help. Talk to someone?"

"I don't know. I still don't feel comfortable telling anyone else what Joker...what happened to me." Diana lifted him up and set him on his feet. "Maybe I could talk to you? I mean...if you're available. I know you're busy, but..."

"I would gladly listen to you. I can give you my communicator pin so you can contact me anytime you want."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. But you can also talk to Bruce. He is your father, he's there for you, too."

"I know, but he seems to want to fix things more than just listen. Sometimes I just want an ear to hear me."

"I can listen, too. Just tell me to shut up and I will." Tim and Diana turned at Bruce's voice. He sat on the mat with Dick, both their backs resting against one of the mirrored walls, shoulders leaning up against one another. They had been watching the quick sparring match between the boy and the Amazon. They also heard everything they said.

"Tell you to shut up? Can I talk to you, too?" Dick perked up. "Oww, you didn't have to jab me so hard. Damned sharp elbow."

"Your form was almost perfect, and if you were a little quicker, you could have gotten a hit in on some vital parts. However, you were slow on the block, and your guard didn't catch her sweep fast enough." Bruce evaluated.

"Yeah, well, when you're not allowed to practice, one gets a little rusty." Tim threw back.

"True. Looks like you have something to do after school. ONCE your homework is done." Tim stared at him silently. A few blinks later, he shook his head in wonder.

"Did you just say I could practice?" At Bruce's nod, Tim glanced at Diana thankfully, nearly bouncing in excitement. He was brought back to earth fairly quickly. Bruce had a way of doing that.

"Only if we work on what happened to you. I won't pry, I saw enough in the film. But I'll listen, even if it's just to tell me how you feel about it. Then we'll practice your technique. Figure you might want to get out some frustrations that way, too. But I set the pace. You will work harder or back off as I tell you. Deal?"

"Deal. And what about..."

"We'll talk about your return later. After some improvement."

"Okay."

"So, are you done? Or did you want to go another round with an Amazon warrior." Bruce challenged his youngest son. Tim turned back towards Diana who opened her arms in a _'come get me'_ gesture. The boy seemed to weigh his options, then reluctantly shook his head.

"No, I think I want to practice before going up against her again." Diana threw Tim a mock frown, making him blush.

"Well, he doesn't want to test me. Come on, guys, help me out here! I have to see what I can do without my powers. Hey, you!" She gestured to the two men sitting on the ground. Both pointed at themselves. "No, not the older sexy one - you, the younger cute one. Get up here and show me what you can do."

"She called me cute." Dick stood up, flashing Bruce a self-satisfied smirk.

"So? 'Cute' is for puppies. She called me sexy." Bruce enjoyed watching his son slump, but then perk up after.

"I can go for cute. Puppies are chick magnets." Dick squared off with the Amazon wearing his old uniform. "So, Princess. How are we doing this? To the disarm or to the takedown?"

"Oh, let's do this the Amazon way. Knockout?"

"That you are...I mean, isn't that a little extreme?"

"Oh, I forgot, you're mortal, so delicate. Okay then; to the takedown." Dick frowned at Diana's 'delicate' comment. She raised her bo staff in challenge to the younger man. Dick lifted one of his bastons. He was doing this with dual sticks this time.

Bruce hid a smile behind his hand. In one corner, you had an Amazon that could talk circles around you, but was all about bringing the action. In the other corner you had a Bat who could taunt an enemy into a frenzy, and possessed the acrobatic skill to keep himself from getting killed. This should be fun to watch...and listen to.

"Hey, you're mortal, too. You're as delicate as we are now," Dick said.

"Maybe, but then I do have a few more years of training on you. A few centuries to what, two decades? You are legal, right?"

"Oh, you didn't just..." Dick shook his head at the verbal jab. "You know, the answer to that question depends on what you intend to do with the information. Any particular reason why you want to know?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Diana's giggle nearly got her clobbered. She only barely blocked the quick swings Dick delivered in rapid succession.

"Oooh, nice one, Junior! You nearly got me there!" She swung her weapon in a series of arcs, using the length of the staff to force him backwards. So far, they were at a shit-talking stand still.

"So, Diana, I have to know. What's up with you and Mr. Brooding Cloud over there? What do you see in him?" Dick circled her, subtly keeping her in the middle of an imaginary border he had drawn around her, corralling her into a corner that would trap her. He twirled his bastons to keep her attention away from his actions.

"What, other than the fact that he's strong, dark, handsome, and sexy as all get out?"

Diana ran towards the corner he was forcing her into. She used the staff as a pole vault and lept onto the wall to turn her body around, gaining height for her downward swing toward his head. Her loud war cry nearly drowned out the crack of her bo staff hitting Dick's crossed baston sticks.

"Yeah, besides those. That's what all those OTHER women fell for."

Bruce nearly threw his own stick at him. _'Don't bring them up! Are you trying to get me in trouble?' _He glanced over to Tim who stared wide-eyed at the two combatants. He wanted to reach over to cover the boy's ears, but didn't think they were saying anything too scandalous. He inched a little closer to his youngest son. Just in case.

Dick and Diana fell into a shoving match, his crossed sticks pushing back against her bo staff. Even without her powers, Diana possesed formidable strength. Suddenly, Dick released, rolled back onto the floor, letting Diana fall towards him. He reversed her fall, pushing his knee into her solar plexus and flipping her over his head.

Diana fell onto her back, the wind knocked out of her. She quickly rolled out of the way as Dick executed a back-hand spring that would have landed on her. As he landed on his feet, she scrambled to a fighting stance just as he attacked her again. He received a surprise as she spun around, landing a roundhouse kick to his back.

Both combatants paused. Diana rubbed her stomach, Dick massaged his lower back. "You two done?" They glanced at Bruce, his voice scalding both of them. "I see two bodies still standing. I thought this was to the take down. Seriously, are you even trying?"

Dick shook his head at his father's taunt. "And you want to be with that? Why?" Diana circled the younger man, facing away from her seated lover. She winked at Dick. He grinned. He'll play along.

"Well, you see, I'm an Amazon and we love a good hunt. And Bruce, he's the ultimate prey; perfect physical specimen, an accomplished warrior, mysterious and unattainable...a great challenge. I had my eye on him for quite a while." She eyed her bo staff. "I'm bored with this one. You want to trade?"

"Sure, why not." Their truce lasted long enough to switch weapons. They tested out their new apparati. Each began to circle the other again. "So, you started hunting Bruce?"

"No, I started hunting Batman. Believe it or not, there's a difference. It's all in the mask; if I can see his eyes, then I can adapt to his thoughts. Like right now - if he was wearing the cowl, I wouldn't be able to tell that he wants to come at me and make me shut up."

She shot a glance at his reflection in the opposite mirror. Bruce glared at the two making not-so-subtle jabs at him. He lunged towards Tim to protect his son's innocent sensibilities. The boy rolled away from him, holding his stomach, giggling under his breath.

Dick smirked at the scene playing out in the room. He held out the staff in challenge, she tapped it with the baston, signaling her readiness. Diana dealt the first strike, but the weight of the rattan sticks were too light in comparison to the bo staff, and she overcompensated her swing. Dick in turn, barely blocked with the bo staff, it feeling too heavy in his grasp.

They traded a few more blows, but they were sloppy and unsure. Diana even thought about taking Dick's suggestion and just throwing the sticks at him, but she would have been left without a weapon. Dick also eyed the bo staff with some doubt. It's not that he couldn't use it...he just didn't like it. With barely a look, they switched again.

"My god! Is this a fight or a book swap? I'm falling asleep here." Both combatants threw Bruce annoyed glares.

"So, you caught Loud Mouth over there. Now what? What are your intentions towards our father?"

"Oh, Dick, I can't tell you that. There's a child in the room."

"Hey Tim! Close your ears, I want to hear this!"

"What are you talking about, you're barely legal yourself?" Bruce threw out at him.

"You know what, we're going about this all wrong." Dick's eyes flickered.

"You're right. Let's do this. To the takedown?" Her eyes blinked the same.

"Yeah. On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

* * *

_And if you go chasing rabbits / and you know you're going to fall / tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you a call / go ask Alice / when she was just small..._


	8. Hermes - Ch 3: Some Kind of Mushroom

_I wanna set it off / Get some_ - Set It Off - Diplo

* * *

_"This is Zatanna. I'm either doing a show or stuck in a parallel universe chasing a large white rabbit. Leave me a message and I'll call back later. Ciao!"  
__"Hey, Zee, its N. Give me a call if you can tonight. I have a question about something B might have asked you for. It's not an emergency...but give me a call as soon as you can anyway. Hope Bugs hasn't pulled you too far away this time. Tell him I'll bring a carrot by the next time I see you. Bye."  
__Baila Conmigo - La Magia de Las Tres_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, along a secluded path  
_"Seriously Polly! Are you that hungry?" Antiope struggled with carrying two full baskets of food down a steep hill.

"Oh yeah! Fighting with you always gives me a fierce appetite. After this morning's session, I'm famished."

"This is enough to feed a platoon. Eat all of this, you'll need to train for a week to work off the weight."

"I'm just kidding, Anti. This isn't for me. Not all of it, anyways." Polly reached in and filched a flatbread. Tearing a piece off, she contently munched as they continued down the path.

"Can you at least help me carry this? It's heavy!"

"Nope. You're the one that has to do this. It's an offering to help you figure out your dilemma."

"Which dilemma? The one where I drop these and walk back to the palace, or I roll you down this path and enjoy watching you bounce?"

"Oh, you're so cute! This is to figure out which goddess should be your main patron, the mighty Athena or the lovely Aphrodite. Figured a man could help you figure this out."

"We know what happened the last time there was a contest like that. Do you want to start a war?"

"If I'm correct, this might actually help you resolve one. At least the one in your head. Come on, it's over here."

The sisters continued their stroll. Antiope glared numerous times for Hippolyta to help her. The blond simply relinquished a pomegranate from the top of the basket. The exasperated queen was two steps away from chucking the picnic over the cliff when Hippolyta stopped.

"We're here! You can set them down now."

"It's about time." Antiope glanced out over the ridge down to a light beach. "So what is this about? Why are we here?"

"You don't remember this place? Here's an old friend of ours." Hippolyta placed her hand on a statue of a tortoise. The reptile seemed to look back at the kingdom proper with slight smile on its leathery head.

"You brought me here to Sea Turtle Cliff? Now I'm really confused. It's not even the season to watch the egg laying."

"Ah, but you don't know the real reason this is here. I discovered it when I got nosy one day. Here, lay the baskets down in front of him."

"'Him'? This is getting even stranger. Female turtles lay the eggs, not the male. Look, I'm hungry after our sparring session, and lugging this made me even more tired. Can we just sit down and eat so we can figure out which goddess I should ask for patronage before I start a divine war...where'd all to food go?"

"Yes! I didn't even know if it would work. Was there an answer?"

"What? I don't even know what the question was." Antiope searched the area for where the food had disappeared to. Then she peered into the baskets. "Oh no. Where did that come from? This wasn't in here before. And here in the other basket…"

"That, Antiope, is the answer to your dilemma. Now to figure out what it actually means."

Hippolyta split the pomegranate and flatbread she rescued from the basket. They pondered over the two small objects left behind. The shushing of the waves below accompanied their pondering thoughts.

* * *

_Constellation of Cancer, Aphrodite's Fountain, with a...what the hell?  
_==You know, if you give me the carrot, I can help you out with this particular dilemma.==

Wordlessly, Hippolyta handed over the carrot.

==You'll have to hold it for me. I don't have opposable thumbs to handle it in this form. Damned furry paws.==

_Oh, why not... _"And what other forms have you had?"

==A few. The last one was pretty cool, though I had to watch out for random birds thinking I was lunch.==

"Lunch?"

==I was a cricket. Made it easier to ride with my last master, but it was a hit to my self-esteem.==

"How so?"

==My name is Bugs.==

"So, what are you exactly?

==I'm a familiar.==

"I know what a familiar is. We have a few worshipers of Hecate that have been pestering me to get some black cats for the island. They said they were the best magical conduits available. I told them it would damage the bird population. They didn't care."

==Cat forms are the ones that annoy me the most. Most spirits that want them are either arrogant know-it-alls, bent on world domination, and sneakier than Hermes himself.==

"One tried to eat you, didn't it?"

==Yeah. So...can I have that?==

"Fine. Here's your carrot. What's so important about it anyway? Is it magical? A talisman to show me all the secrets of the universe?"

==No. I just like them. A symptom of this form. Now hold it right there...oh yeah...yummy!==

Hippolyta had no choice but to sit there and hold the carrot as the rabbit munched away. Her long suffering sigh whispered across the still waters of Aphrodite's scrying pool. The ripples spiraled illogically towards the middle of the waters, continually spinning even after the queen had turned away from the fountain. Her patience had started to wear thin by the time Bugs had reached the middle of the carrot when his mental voice abruptly returned.

==So..._munch munch_...you do know what Hermes is asking you..._crunch crunch_...is a trick question, right? _crunch crunch crunch_==

"How so? It seems straightforward to me - give an example of when Diana spoke before taking action..."

==No, he said 'communicate'. Not specifically 'talk'. I thought you caught that at the beginning. It was screaming for your attention!==

"Yes, I noticed that. But when I asked for clarification, he said I was on the right track."

==No, he let you take the lead and go off on tangents that you made yourself. He had you doubting what you already knew. He had you chasing your own tail!== Hippolyta glanced down at her bottom, then the rabbit's fluffy appendage. She gave it a little pinch that made the bunny jump.

==Hey! It's just an expression! But I bet if you were a rabbit, you'd have a cute tail.==

"You were a man once, weren't you?"

==How could you tell?== Hippolyta reached for his tail again. ==Ah! Stop. Since you asked, I'm allowed to tell you - yes, I was. I got tricked into this fate by Hermes when I challenged him to a race. I was an arrogant young man at the time. I thought I was hot stuff. I had won against so many others, I thought I could beat Hermes, too.==

"Obviously you lost the race. You should have known he would win, he's the fastest of all the gods!"

==But he said I could pick which animal he raced as! And I could choose my form against him. Seemed like a win-win situation to me. I became a hare.==

"What form did you choose for him?"

==A tortoise.==

"I know this story."

==Everyone does. So, have you figured it out?==

"Figured what out?"

==The answer. It was right in the challenge that he gave you. What was your first instinct?==

"To say that action is Diana's form of communication." Bugs simply wiggled his nose. She held up the carrot for him to finish.

* * *

_Batcave - Throwdown in the Training Dojo  
_"THREE!" Both armed fighters attacked Bruce. He barely rolled out of the way to avoid getting pummeled by three well aimed sticks. Tim squawked and jumped to the side as to not get stepped on. The boy ran to a stack of mats, settling onto his perch to watch the scene.

Bruce, caught by surprise, did what he does naturally - attack. He grabbed his own Eskrima sticks in his roll and brought them up in rapid succession, blocking sticks and bo staff. Two against one may have seemed uneven, but against Bruce, it was barely a contest. Twisting and turning, swinging and blocking, the unmasked vigilante kept the young bat and Amazon at bay.

"Up-down, Diana! You go high!" Dick yelled out. Diana aimed her bo staff at Bruce's head. She held back her full strength, not wanting to hurt him, but that was what got her in trouble. Seeing that she was the weaker of the two, Bruce jumped pass Dick and went straight for her. Diana suddenly found herself defending against the full strength of the Bat.

Diana barely kept Bruce from bringing her down when Dick jumped in from behind her, pushing back Bruce's advance. The two _eskrimadors_ struck with lightning speed, the cracking of their sticks sounding like they were about to break. Having had a good warm up with Diana, Dick was at the top of his game. He even caused Bruce to back up a few paces, especially when the limber younger man threw in some gymnastic flare into his strikes.

"Diana! A little help here!" Bruce called over to her.

"Hey, you were just attacking me! Why should I help you?"

"'Cause I'm the sexy one. You love me!" Diana couldn't fault that logic, so she fell in beside her lover, finding a break in the rhythm where she could fit in her strikes. Dick found himself defending against three well aimed sticks.

"What? You turncoat! I thought we had something special there!"

"Sorry, sexy beats cute!"

"You'd beat a cute puppy? You're evil! Stay away from her, Bruce, she's bad company."

"You're right. It's our job to fight evil. Let's get her!" Both men turned on the woman. Four rattan bastons now attacked one bo staff. Diana twirled the weapon, the staff a flurry of motion in her hands.

"Oh, if only my sisters could see this! Two handsome men just for me? How ever would I handle both of you?"

"Hey, you're a one-man woman, I don't share with anyone! Get away from her!" Bruce turned against Dick, but also kept Diana at bay. "Didn't we start out this way?"

"I...think? Who am I fighting against?" Diana continued to pummel away at the four sticks.

"Doesn't matter! I'll take both you bitches down!" Dick leaped in between them, using sticks and kicks to bring down the two opponents. His loud proclamation started another factor into the melee only he could have caused.

Diana found that she couldn't stop laughing. She advanced on Bruce, keeping Dick in her peripheral vision. "Get back, you greedy man! Take your big stick with you!"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk about greedy, wanton woman!" Bruce's cheeks were red from his strain from keeping his grin off his face.

"Haa, he called you 'Wanton Woman'! Your new code name, Diana! Whoa!" Dick ducked as she swung the bo staff at him. "Hey Bruce! We should calm it down in here. I heard this great story from Zee...why don't you sing a song for us...OH SHIT!" Dick ducked away from the baston aimed at his head, then ran across the dojo as Bruce pursued him.

"I'm going to get that tattle tail and her little rabbit, too, after I take out her informant!"

Diana came after them, jumping in front of Dick to defend his great idea. "Yes, Bruce. I would really like to hear your wonderful voice again. Sing for me, my dear songbird?" Her bo staff sung its own song as it whistled through the air, blocking her lover's irate swings.

"Do you even remember what the song was, my little piglet?" He knew he was going to pay for that later. Her face turned red and she aimed her staff at a very vulnerable male spot on his body. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"You..haha...were turned...haaa...into a pig?! That's what it was? Oh my god...take me out now! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Dick could barely hold his sticks up against Diana's vengeful swings.

"Then hold still, Junior! Hope you had a great two decades 'cause I will take...you...out!" She had to admit, his retreating somersaults looked pretty darned good. "Oh, that was cute. The puppy knows how to do tricks!" Bruce's booming laugh was nearly his downfall as his son took advantage of his distraction.

"Sorry, Dick. You have to admit that was a good one!" _Sticks crack!_

"Hey, if I'm a puppy, that makes you an old dog!" _Crack crack crack!_

"You son of a b..." _crack swoosh!_

"There's an awful lot of barking going on over there. Do I have to separate you two?"

"DIANA!" Both male voices yelled out their amazement at the Amazon's sass.

All three combatants paused, breathing heavily. They circled each other, not knowing who was the greater foe. Should they be evaluating by the strength of the swings, or the by the sting of the tongue?

"This is to the take down, right?" Diana gasped. Between the fight and laughing, she was starting to feel winded.

"That's what we agreed on." Dick was looking a little flush himself.

"Well then, why don't one of you fall down and end this?" Bruce challenged. Five sticks raised into the air, ready to attack.

"Make me, mortals!"

"There can be only one!"

"Bring it, Boy!"

"_YAAAAAA_!"

All three combatants were brought down as Tim jumped in and swung his bo staff behind each of their knees, the smallest of them yelling out his war cry. There was a fair amount of flailing, each warrior trying to keep their balance - Diana grabbed Bruce, Bruce grabbed Dick, Dick hit the floor. They all ended up in a heap of groaning pain, the wind effectively knocked out of them.

In his glory, Tim climbed to the top of the pile and sat on Diana's back. "As a great warrior once said, 'let them fight each other and take themselves out. Fight without fighting.'"

"Where'd you get that? Sun Tzu?" Diana groaned out. Tim was sitting right on her spine.

"No. He's been watching too many '_Xena: Warrior Princess_' reruns. Definitely need to get you practicing again." Bruce grounded out from the middle of the pile.

"Hey, you like that show, Bruce. You said she looks a little like Diana." Tim nearly fell off their own princess as Bruce shifted his weight to shut him up.

"Ugh, Bruce, you're heavy. How many beignets did you eat this morning?" Dick's muffled whine drifted out from the bottom of the heap. "Why couldn't she have fallen on me? She's softer."

"Tim, dear, shift please! I can't move...no! Stop it, you naughty boy!" She tried shoving him off her back as he poked at her side, tickling her as he recited a familiar nursery rhyme.

"This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home..." Her movements sent both men back down onto the floor.

The three combatants tried untangling themselves from their pile of limbs, battle sticks, and one wiggly boy who didn't want to relinquish his perch on top of them. After another instance where Tim caused Diana to collapse on Bruce's back, the man at the center of the melee pile tapped the shoulder of the son he held onto.

Dick peered up into his father's eyes. Bruce pointedly glanced up at Diana, then at Tim, then gestured with his chin towards the door. Dick grinned, knowing exactly what Bruce meant. At his almost unperceivable nod, Bruce let go of his oldest son, then executed a massive push up, dislodging his youngest and girlfriend off his back. Both rolled onto the mat into a giggling mess.

"You are trouble, little one!" Diana grabbed Tim into a hug, ruffling his hair in the process.

"I learned from the best. Right Dick?"

"Yeah, you make your big bro proud. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"But I want to stay here." Tim hung onto Diana stronger. Bruce rolled his eyes, giving Dick a significant look. Diana caught the silent communication. She squeezed the boy one last time, then patted him on the back.

"Go on, Tim. I'm going to be here for the weekend. We'll be able to hang out later. I need to practice with your father for a little while."

"You will? Awesome!" Tim threw an admirably threatening glare at his father. "Don't you hurt her."

Bruce held up his hands in surrender. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

With that oath, Tim disengaged himself from Diana, then helped her to her feet. To her surprise, he bowed deeply to her, and then to Bruce. "I know I'd get in trouble with Alfred if he heard I was rude again. Sorry about that." He then attacked Bruce with a hug. Diana expected it. Bruce didn't. His eyes lit up in surprise, patting the boy on the back.

"Thanks for the chance to prove myself again." With that, Tim let go.

Dick bowed towards Bruce, showing deference towards his elder. "You know, Tim won this round. I think that calls for some one-on-one training. You should let me take him a few times."

"I think he'd like that." Bruce gave his youngest an appraising look. "Though, we'll save the blindfolded train surfing for a time down the line." Tim slumped in barely contained relief.

Dick bowed towards Diana in respect. He then took her hand and pulled her closer, touching cheek-to-cheek as he whispered into her ear. "He's favoring his left knee, where Tim and I took him down. Aim for that." Then he reversed the movement and kissed the back of her hand, giving her a wink.

"Is that so? I'll take that in consideration. Now go take your smolder and charm another girl, Bruce Junior," Diana challenged loudly. She shoved him away, but gave her own wink at their undercover strategy. Bruce glanced back and forth between the two, wondering what they were up to.

Dick trotted over to Tim and placed his hand on his shoulder, making sure the boy left the dojo.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go hack some video games. We can hook the XBox up to the network and have the Batcomputer reveal some hidden codes."

"Cool! Let's redesign some characters, too. I want to insert an Amazon warrior." Diana and Bruce exchanged smiles as they listened to the boys walk away from the room. Just as Bruce was about to close the door, they heard Tim's voice echo through the cave.

"You think she'll end up living here again?"

"Shhh! They can still hear you!"

"So what? I like her!" Bruce closed the dojo door softly, a slight embarrassed look on his face.

"Looks like you have a fan, Princess."

"I'm pretty fond of him, too. Both of them. They're great kids, you should be proud."

"I am. I haven't been the best father, so I'm glad they have good heads on their shoulders to counteract my mess ups." Bruce ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I just didn't know what to do with them sometimes. Seems all I can do is default to training."

"You've done the best you can with what you have. Not many would have taken in orphaned boys and given them a home of their own."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if it were for selfish reasons. I saw myself in them, how they needed to get revenge for the wrongs done to them. Perhaps it would have been better for them to find other families."

"Bruce, stop brooding on the past. You have two fine sons who care for you. They just want their father to be there for them." She walked up to him, winding her arms around his waist. Pulling him close, she laid her head on his shoulder. She remembered Rosita's question from the night before. _He cares so much for others. Who takes care of him?_

She felt him answer her hug with one of his own. He laid his head on hers, squeezing her in his strong arms. Diana closed her eyes, her heart swelling with the love she felt for all of them.

_I will. I'll take care of him. For as long as I'm allowed to._

"You're sweaty, but you still smell like roses. Women must hate you," Bruce murmured.

"Shayera said as much when we went to Tartarus together. See, even Amazons sweat."

"I'm not complaining. I noticed that after battles, too. One of the reasons I made sure you were the one sitting by me on the rides back to the 'Tower. Those other guys...ugh!" Diana snorted a small laugh. She snuggled into his neck. She found comfort in his clean scent.

"So...I was the ultimate prey, hmm?"

"I can't believe you called me 'piglet'!"

"Want to really see if you can handle this?"

"Sure. All of a sudden, I feel like throwing down something big."

* * *

_When the men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go / And you've just had some kind of mushroom / And your mind is moving low / Go ask Alice, I think she'll know..._


	9. Hermes - Ch 4: Red Queen

_Give it up, do as I say / Give it up and let me have my way / I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck / I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to...Erotica - Madonna_

* * *

_"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you and your arrogant, egotistical opinions! You want to settle this once and for all?"  
__"What, and you're going to power down and take it like a real warrior? I'd like to see that."  
__"You'd be amazed at what I could do without my powers. You can't take me, mortal."  
__"Careful, Princess. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I will not hold back."  
__"Bring it, Bats. And stop...calling...me...PRINCESS!"  
__Trinity: Friday Night - Two Days_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Holy Plaza of the Zodiac_  
A mass of Amazons jockeyed for position around the Temple Plaza. Some climbed to the top steps between their favorite deities' marble columns. Others sat on the ground along the tiled representation of the Zodiac so others could see over their heads. An opportunity to watch a queen choose her patron goddess occurred rarely within one's lifetime.

Soldiers at parade rest formed an honor guard along the path leading towards Hera's Temple. Each wore a full regalia of armor, helmet, spear and shield. Molpadia stood at attention beneath the palace's entablature. Her hawk eyes scanned the crowd for anyone who would interfere with this tradition. History showed that some have tried to steer the day's events towards their own needs.

A bell's light ring broke through the crowd's background chatter. Suddenly, the plaza fell silent. All heads turned towards the palace entrance. The excitement grew as each moment passed.

"Amazons, attention!" Molpadia's order was followed by the synchronized snap of spears meeting shoulders. Shields raised to chest height.

"Sun Salute!" Each warrior slammed their spear to their shield, then held their spears at "present arms" height. Wood shafts and metal points created a deadly canopy.

"Herald, summon the gods!" A short tone blared from a horn, then another, then a third. Each honored the three realms of existence - Mount Olympus, Gaia's solid ground, and the dark underworld. This called forth the gods to witness a monarch's decision.

"Herald, summon your Queen!" One long tone sounded. This was the same sound blown when the army marched towards their barracks after a battle, and ships docked in the Themysciran Harbor after long voyages. It announced that an Amazon had come home.

Three figures emerged from the Palace. The first was the Hestian kitchen servant dressed in a humble gown, head covered in a modest scarf. Chin jutted out in pride, she presented a tray of wine and a covered object. A wave of approving murmurs flowed through the crowd. Hestia was honored as one of this Queens' patron goddesses.

Behind the servant stood the Queen's Right Hand. Hippolyta wore a simple hunter's chiton, supple sandals with straps winding around her ankles, and her hair bound into a long braid. A bow and quiver of arrows graced her back, and leather guard protected her left arm. The crowd wasn't surprised to see Artemis acknowledged as another patron goddess.

Antiope emerged covered in a white full length hooded cloak. It was tradition for the main goddess to be revealed last, to give the rising queen a chance to honor each deity before committing to her choice. This was a preventative measure; gods are jealous personalities. Show them respect first, then they'll forgive you for shunning them later.

The trio proceeded under the steeple of spears towards Hera's temple. Suddenly, the crowd started clamoring for their favorite deity:

"Pick Hera, a Queen for a Queen! Pledge yourself to Athena! Stay pure for your people! Why didn't you honor Artemis as your first choice? You are the shining moon! Make Aphrodite your goddess, show us some love! Pick Apollo! We need more handsome statues on the island!" Suddenly, that last caller suffered from an acute case of unwanted attention.

Antiope kept her head down, drawing closer to the plaza. The moment her foot set upon the Zodiac's tiled mosaic, all noise vanished. The crowd held their tongues once more. Their cases had been heard, now it was the queen's turn to commune with the gods.

The mistresses of each temple stood upon a constellation. Antiope bypassed all of them and knelt at a blazing pyre in front of Hera's temple. The choice bits of a sacrificed bull burned to appease the queen goddess and all those who would be refused. The Hestian servant handed her the pitcher of wine, prompting the queen to pour the first libation to the hearth goddess as was her right.

Hera's Priestess eyed her critically, then glanced off to the distance in barely contained apathy. Her expression changed quickly when she felt Antiope kiss her on the cheek. The crowd gasped in surprise. Everyone thought the Queen of the Gods would have been a contender for royal patronage. She had been eliminated immediately.

"Really, Your Majesty? You already chose Hestia and Artemis like your mother and grandmother before you. Why not complete the tradition with Hera?"

"Forgive me, Great One. They did follow you, but I feel like I need to forge my own path. My spirit is being pulled in a different direction. This is as the gods have inspired me. Please know that I still honor Hera as the queen that she is."

"_Hmpf_. I hope Her High Majesty understands your decision, but it's not up to me to question the gods. If you are being called to serve someone else, then that's on you." Antiope nodded at the priestess' decree. She didn't expect any other type of answer from one so haughty.

"But if you would," the matron continued, "could you have the forges recreate the ball and chain your mother gifted us when she was coronated? Seems Hera still needs it to keep Zeus in his place." Hera's representative then winked at her. Seems she wasn't so ridged after all. Antiope stifled the giggle that almost escaped.

"I can definitely do that, Great One. See me after the feast to arrange it." Queen Matron bowed deferentially to the Amazon Queen. The most volatile, jealous goddess appeased.

One by one, Antiope indicated her cuts with a kiss. Hippolyta and the servant followed. When they passed the priestesses for Hestia and Artemis, those women followed with obvious pride. They felt honored to have been chosen for a third generation. That bode well for recruiting new followers.

Demeter and Persephone's holy women took the refusal with grace. Both could only serve part of the year, so they were content with the occasional advisory session. Close by, an old woman, a mother, and a young girl represented the Fates, each a symbol of the past and potential future for each woman on that island. They received warm hugs to send them on their way.

The most ferocious warriors were chosen by Molpadia to stand in for the Furies. They wore battle damaged armor and displayed various scars. They simply received respectful nods. They neither wanted nor needed kisses.

A tall woman dressed from head to toe in black stood silently in the middle of the Zodiac. Antiope, in her white cloak, circled her once, but did not touch her. Opposites of the same coin. Day and Night. Dark Nyx was one to respect, but not emulate.

A statuesque woman in grey robes, holding a flaming torch, hovered behind the personified Demeter and Persephone. Only the staunchest soul tried to serve Hecate. Those either became prophetically wise, or were driven crazy by the overflow of magical aether their minds absorbed. Antiope whispered to the grey priestess wearing a three-faced mask.

Antiope continued to whisper to the goddess of magic. She spoke so long, witnesses started looking at each other in curiosity. What could Her Majesty be confessing to the Farsighted One? Not even Hippolyta knew this secret. The masked faces tilted towards the queen. A nod was all she gave back. Her sacrificed tongue ensured the secret would never be uttered.

Then there were two. Athena and Aphrodite's priestesses stood at the tiled Zodiac's North Star. Both eyed the Queen wtih anticipation and doubt. To have them placed in opposition of each other was calling upon a story they would rather not invoke. Antiope halted her procession. The crowd waited in anticipation...

Antiope shrugged off her cloak and all gasped. The priestesses glanced at each other in confusion, then ran their eyes over the queen's body. Some would have thought she showed up naked. She might as well have considering the titter she caused in the crowd.

Antiope wore a long, sheer gown made from the reddest fabric they had ever seen. The front barely covered her breasts, a slit up the side exposed a well-toned leg, and her hair was curled and teased into the most erotic fashion. Eyes lined in kohl, cheeks touched with berry juice, and lips pressed with carmine completed her seductive ensemble. The first impression was that Aphrodite had gained her first Amazon Queen. But that didn't explain the armor covering the scarlet clad hips.

A golden war girdle graced Antiope's sumptuous curves, and a dagger hung from a silver sheath. Bracers shone from each of her wrists as she held her arms out in invitation.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Athenian priestess croaked. Aphrodite's simply smirked, her head tilted in quirky intrigue. Antiope reached back and beckoned for the Hestian servant to approach. Upon her gesture, the young girl uncovered the hidden object.

"I will not be made a mockery of! This is outrageous, I have never been so-" the virgin warrior was silenced by another gesture. Slowly, Antiope turned to the crowd to present her offering for patronage. In her manicured fingers glittered a large golden apple.

The crowd erupted in various voices of protest. Some yelled out insulted cries, others murmured for an explanation. A few laughed, thinking this was the best thing they'd ever seen.

"Take it off!" one brave soul yelled out. Others joined in, encouraging the two remaining priestesses to recreate Paris' contest for the apple. Athena's acolyte glared. Aphrodite's reached up to shrug off her gown...

Antiope quickly halted the movement with one of her own. The love priestess frowned in disappointment. With a mischievous glimmer in her eye, Antiope reached for the dagger at her hip. Holding up the blade and the fruit, she turned to present those to the crowd. Many confused murmurs followed.

Antiope faced the divine reps again. Each acolyte nervously backed away. Aphrodite's priestess eyed the dagger with trepidation, the Athenian warrior glaring at the apple with suspicion. With large, deliberate movements, Antiope cut the fruit in half. Replacing the blade to her hip, she held out the severed apple to each patron. She nudged one towards Athena's, giving the surprised woman a wide-eyed nod.

"Um...I pledge Athena's patronage to you, Your Majesty. May you bring wisdom and peace through superior force to our kingdom." Antiope smiled her approval. She then gestured towards the other divine spokesperson. The pink clad young woman curtsied as she accepted her half.

"I pledge Aphrodite's patronage to you, Your Majesty. May you bring love and happiness to our kingdom. Remind us what we're fighting for." She glanced over to her virginal rival, took a bite, and winked. The serious acolyte began laughing, then held her fruit up high for all to see.

"Well played, Your Majesty! You have given us a new mission. Themyscira, we are now a kingdom devoted to the virtues of peace and love. All Hail Antiope, wise and tricky Queen of the Amazons!" Never had the plaza heard a roar of approval so loud. Even the horn blower toned a sonic blare in celebration.

Wordless still, Antiope gestured for the holy women to join her parade. Instead of a traditional three following the queen, four trailed after the sensually clad monarch underneath the honor guard's raised spears. It was only then that they noticed she hadn't said a word through the entire demonstration.

"Alright Anti, we're back in the Palace. You can drop the act now," Hippolyta droned.

"Who's acting? That was great! Did you see her face? That was so...oops. Didn't see you still standing there, Mighty One." Antiope weakly waved to the Athenian priestess.

"No worries, Your Majesty. I'm not surprised to find such opposing forces in you. Peace and love indeed. Even Gray-Eyed Athena would appreciate that. And you did it without uttering a word. Your actions spoke louder." Molpadia conveniently stepped towards the divine group and escorted them toward the banquet hall. They would have a chance to have more focused audiences later.

"We were also blessed with a sneaky male god who found a way to entrench himself on an island full of women," Antiope whispered to Hippolyta. "How did you know that tortoise statue was an altar to Hermes? I thought it was just a place to watch sea turtles."

"I snuck into Aphrodite's Temple library one day. I wanted to know more about the Ritual and did some research. All I got to say is 'wow' and check out scroll with the rose and the bee stamped on it. But then there were stories that only the priestesses knew. I waited for the ladies to start their daily ablutions and snuck into their grotto to take a peek at those scrolls. You know about Hermaphroditus?"

"He was the love child between Hermes and Aphrodite, right?"

"Yep! It was here that Hermes met with Aphrodite during a night the sea turtles laid their eggs. That was when Hermaphroditus was conceived. Hermes placed the tortoise statue here to commemorate that night, near enough to the ocean to feel the sea breeze, but close enough to admire the view of her temple. Aphrodite's priestesses are the only ones who know its true nature."

"And now you do as well. Don't tell anyone else or it will be thrown into the sea."

"Don't worry. I like Hermes. That's why I wanted to ask for his blessing...and a hint."

"Did we have to give so much food as an offering?"

"He's the Messenger of the Gods. All that running around has to make him hungry. High energy burn and all. He left that golden apple as a sign of his appreciation."

"Right. Setting off another Trojan War on our holy ground would have been a great idea," Antiope groaned. "It took a while to figure out what to do with that dagger he left in the other basket. I thought he was telling me to give the apple to one, and kill the other! That would have been...messy. And I figured that 'ssshhhh' sound was an indication that he wanted me to do that quietly."

"Um, confession, Your Majesty. That wasn't Hermes. There was a snake near your foot. I kicked it out of the way when you weren't looking." Antiope suddenly grew pale under her dramatic make up. "I'm kidding! That was a sign from Hermes. I just wanted to ding your bell for ringing mine in the fighting pit the other day."

"You two deserve each other. May he bless you with all the headaches only two tricky minds can provide."

"And may he enjoy looking at you in his favorite regalia for Aphrodite - the fierce, scarlet dominatrix. I'm so glad I found that scroll." Antiope covered her bosom and walked towards their chambers.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To change! This was only for the ceremony. I really don't want my breasts on display during dinner."

"Ah! That's not the deal. You have to wear that through the entire feast, or he'll take back his blessings."

"He did not say that!"

"Yes, he did."

"I didn't hear him."

"You didn't? I could have sworn that one sound was…" Hippolyta continued to ramble as she pulled Antiope towards the banquet hall. So engrossed in her sister's explanation, Antiope didn't realize she still wore the seductive gown until she was greeted by a hall full of catcalls and whistles.

* * *

_Constellation of Cancer, Aphrodite's Fountain, with...whatever...that white, fluffy, bunny/antenna/familiar thing.  
_Hermes trotted up, patting his middle in satisfaction. Hippolyta wondered if Hestia had anything left on her table. "So! What questions do you have to ask the scrying fountain now?"

"I know this is the right question." Hippolyta lifted the rabbit off her lap, bringing her face to face with the man-turned-familiar. His eyes had changed again...a very human shade of hazel. She lightly kissed him on the nose, then gently sat him on side of the fountain. Giving him a pat on the head, she took a breath to make her request.

"Bugs...no," she hesitated. "What is your human name? For real?" Hermes perked up in amazement. So did Bugs.

==She asked the question! Hermes, I get to tell her!== The rabbit bounced in place.

Hermes gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. Go ahead."

==My name is Hippomenes, after another that was also fast and married the great Atalanta when he beat her in a foot race. I thought that being named after him was prophetic. Little did I know how much.==

"Yes, Atalanta's Hippomenes was changed into a lion after trying to consummate his marriage to an Athena-sworn virgin. And you were changed into a hare after challenging me. What was the lesson for you, my little friend?"

==To leave the gods the frack alone!==

"I see your mistress leaves the TV on for you when she's off on her errands. So, now that you're guaranteed your true human form after you finish your last assignment, why don't you help this one see the answers to her questions."

"I only have one question left, Hippomenes," the queen smiled at the rabbit's excited leap, "can you, please, show me a time when Diana's used action as a form of communication?"

==Oh, my favorite queen, you'll have to be more specific than that. Do you want to be sitting here for the next few years?==

"Alright then," Hippolyta thought of the best question that would show Diana in a good light. She thought of Hestia's questions, 'Who is Diana? Who does she want to be?' She glanced up to the rise above the rabbit-occupied fountain. Aphrodite leaned down to scratch Hippomenes between the ears.

"Can you show me how Diana cares?" A whirlwind of images ripple across the water's surface..._Diana struggling to stop a missile from slamming into an innocent population...Diana lifting her mother up after she was changed back from stone...Diana catching a young girl falling from the top of a steel tower...Diana jumping in front of Batman, using her bracelets to block shots aimed at him from those strange white aliens..._

_Mother? Why are you crying?"_

"_Hmm? Diana, I didn't hear you come in. It's nothing, really..."_

"_No it's not. You don't cry over anything. Tell me, what's wrong?"_

"_It's just something that happened before you were born. Someone who left, who I thought loved me..."_

"_Oh Mother, don't cry. You have me, I'm here._

..._Diana standing in a sunlit kitchen, clad in a blue sundress. A young boy, approaching her cautiously, wan in his features and hesitant. Diana pulling him into her body, wrapping her arms around him. The boy sighs and returns her hug._

"There! That's how Diana communicates!" Hippolyta considered the boy. A dark haired, blue-eyed boy. Like one she knew...so long ago...

"_It's just something that happened before you were born. Someone who left, who I thought loved me..."_

Hermes reached for the bunny to block the rest of the transmission. Hippolyta grabbed Hippomenes first, clutching him to her chest. The rabbit wiggled contently in her arms. Aphrodite touched the waters in her pool. The ripples froze to a mirror-like stillness.

"Seems you were able to decipher the hint in my instructions. Not bad. Though I suspect you got a little help from Hippomenes there."

Hippolyta glanced towards the fountain where Aphrodite lounged. The goddess winked at her conspiringly. _Well, someone else helped by giving me a carrot._

"He just led me back to the track I had abandoned. I'd forgotten how good you were with word games, Hermes. Why the roundabout way of showing me the obvious? Diana's always been a woman of action."

"Because I had to let you see why I blessed her with the power of flight in the first place. Her actions always spoke louder than her words. To Diana, flying was just one more way she was able to fulfill the Amazon message of peace and love. She would be acting towards that goal even if she couldn't fly. That made her even more worthy to have the power."

"And that one wordless gesture of caring is what convinced you." This wasn't a question.

Hermes, folded his arms proudly across his chest, nodded decisively. "Is that your answer for my patronage?"

Hippolyta gently patted down Hippomenes' ears. "Yes, it is."

"Then it is hers."

Hippolyta breathed in a deep sigh of relief. She'd fought many battles through her lifetime, some simply as a warrior woman, others as the first chosen Amazon Champion against Ares and other mischief making gods. She thought those had proven her as a competent strategist and patient leader. Hermes' challenge tested that patience to no end.

"This had to be one of the strangest experiences I've had in my entire life." Hippolyta held the not-really-a-rabbit in her arms, absentmindedly stroking his fur. "And I've had a few."

She continued petting the rabbit, starting at his ears, down his back, and ended at his fluffy tail. Staring blankly to a point off in the distance, she didn't see that she was flicking starlight off of the familiar's back. The magical animal's nose twitched, feeling a static in the air that he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for.

"Um, hey all, I think I'm going to go check on something...important...yep! Got to go!" Aphrodite suddenly disappeared in a flurry of corral robes and seabreeze.

Hermes approached her slowly, seeing the effect she was having on the cosmos with her careless caresses. He cautiously reached for the bunny, keeping one eye on the animal, the other on the star field under their feet. He noticed that she was too close to a particular constellation. Yes, Hippolyta still had to face her, but she should have time to get ready for that particular challenge.

"Why don't you give Bugs back to me, Hippolyta. Besides, he needs to go home. Zatanna's getting too close, and he needs to lure her away from here. Come on."

Hermes gently lifted the rabbit into his arms, cradling it as if he were about to explode. Hippolyta was actually sorry to see him go. Giving Bugs one last pat on the rump, the queen unintentionally caused the rabbit to flick his fur.

Suddenly, the Orion Constellation flickered to life under their feet. Hippolyta found herself standing on the stars that consisted of the former hunter's belt. One surprised step backwards had the Queen colliding into a hard, solid surface. She had just ran into a tree.

Hippolyta's head swirled with the sudden feel of wood bark on her back. Looking up, she gasped at the canopy above her. The trees were made of delicate starlight, each branch sparkling in the night sky. Leaves twinkled in an illogical breeze in the air. If she wasn't in a desperate mission for her daughter, the queen would have thought it was beautiful.

Hermes ran with Bugs in his arms to the edge of the star forest that sprang up around them. "I was afraid of this. We were too close to her stars. Now you'll have to go through this forest to find out your next challenge."

"Who's stars? Who am I supposed to meet next?" Hippolyta asked.

"Artemis. This is her forest. The best thing to remember is to not trust anything you see or hear. She can manipulate moonlight to do her bidding. And her hunting hounds roam these woods. If they catch you, you're not very likely to escape their bite."

"But I have to speak to her. I need to know what she wants for her patronage."

"I'm guessing this is a part of her challenge. You make it to her, you've done half the work already."

The queen nodded her understanding. "Swift Hermes, thank you for staying with me this long. I'm going to need a few more things from you if I'm going to get through this forest unscathed. Will you let me?"

"I will try my best, but this really isn't my thing. I usually just run away."

"You don't have to do anything, just stay there." Evaluating the star trees in the area, Hippolyta broke a glowing branch above them. She snapped off sticks to reveal a long, slightly bumpy pole underneath. Taking a cord from Hermes' waist, she bent the wood into a bow, tying the string to each end to keep the tension. It was an improvised weapon, but it would hold.

"Wow! I wouldn't have thought of that...Hippolyta, what are you doing?" He watched in surprise as she stripped the blue feathers off his Herald's Staff.

"Don't worry, I know these grow back. I remember when Diana would pluck them off when she was little. I found a few in her braids afterwards. She would show them off to the guards as her favorite hair ornaments."

She also knew that the Staff tolerated such abuse only because it had watched Diana grow up. She ran a finger over the bite marks from her daughter's teething days. She took out the last of Hestia's chocolate. Popping the candy into her mouth, she wrapped the sentient messenger's tool into the napkin. She could feel it shudder in relief.

Hippolyta glanced up, took off her crown and handed it to Hermes. "Break this for me."

"No! That's your crown. It's too nice to break."

"And it's doing me no good here. I don't need to wear something on my head to know I'm Queen, but I do need a sharp edge. Please?" Reluctantly, Hermes snapped the metal in half at the largest tip of the tiara. He handed the improvised blade back to Hippolyta.

She cut grooves into the sticks stripped from the branch, then tied the feathers in their ends with thread from her robe. She swiftly shaved the other end to give them sharpened tips. In a short amount of time, she had a number of glowing, fletched arrows.

Hermes watched with undisguised admiration. "You've done this before!"

Hippolyta gave a grim smile. "Something like it. My mother, the queen then, sent me into the forest without weapons, food, or supplies, wearing only my chiton and circlet on my head when I was but a little girl. I had to bring back a prize or I couldn't come home."

The young god reared back in aghast. "That was cruel of her."

"Well, I kind of asked for it. I was taunting my older sister, telling her that I was a better hunter than her, and I made her cry. Mother said that I was disrespecting the next queen, so I had to prove to her that I was as good as I said I was. I was so scared! Antiope snuck out at night and found me crying, hiding in a nearby cave.

"I was a crack shot at archery, but I couldn't find or track animals. Anti helped me find my prey, and I helped her get better at this. I even made her a bow and arrows with what we found in the forest. We stayed out practicing and living off fish we caught in the streams, and hid in the trees when the guards searched for us.

"We came home with quite a number of rabbits and fowl a few days later. Hey, we were little girls! Couldn't get anything much bigger. Mother almost hugged us to death when we walked in the door. She nearly put us on punishment, but Antiope argued that it was her fault for sending me out alone in the first place. Mother was impressed with her regal stance, me standing beside her with my little bow, backing her up. We were hunting partners after that. I think mother knew that would happen and we would stick together."

"Wise woman, your mother was. I'm sorry about what happened to Antiope."

"Ancient history. Now, Diana's my main concern. Um...would you mind trading?" She looked down at his clothes.

"Trading? What...oh...aww, come on!" He glanced at Hippolyta's grand, and inconvenient, royal robes. "Fine." Handing Hippolyta a giggling rabbit, Hermes stepped behind a twinkling bush. A few rustling branches later, a lump of cloth hit the queen in the head.

Quickly changing into the almost-but-not-quite-fitting chiton, the queen threw her royal robes back into the brush, keeping the sash. She wrapped the fabric around her breasts to bind them, then used its belt to tie the chiton's loose fabric in place. She tucked the arrows at her hip. The remaining feathers from the Herald's Staff found their way into her rapidly braided golden hair.

Hermes stepped out from behind the bush wearing Hippolyta's royal robes. "You look pretty," she commented.

"I feel pretty!" He smoothed down the fabric with a self-deprecating smile. "It's alright. I've worn worse. You should see what I have to wear when taking souls down to Hades. So macabre. I don't look good in sad." A howl broke the congenial tone of their conversation with a jarring start. "Artemis' hounds have caught your scent. If you're going to have any chance of outrunning them, you have to go now."

Hippolyta felt a small paw on her leg. Hippomenes looked up at her with adoring hazel eyes.

==I can take care of this, lovely queen. You've helped me more than you know. Let me help you get rid of these guys.==

"Are you sure? They'll tear you to shreds if they catch you."

==Eh, we go way back. They haven't caught me yet, and they won't now. But they'd love to try!== Without another word, the white rabbit bounced out from the trees. Standing on his hind legs, he called out in his mocking voice.

==Hey, you sons of bitches! Yeah, you know I'm talking about you, you can't deny it. No, really, you can't! COME AND GET ME!== The bunny shot off as fast as he could back towards his constellation. In the distance, the star Sirius glittered. A pack of dogs charged after him, hot on his tail. Bugs bounced to Alpha Leporis. A burst of light, and they were gone.

"Don't worry, Bugs has a way of coming out on top. I'm sure that won't be the last time you see him," Hermes commented. He walked up to Hippolyta and gathered her into a hug. "Now go. This is where I leave you. Be careful. You're one of my favorite humans, too."

"Thank you, Hermes. You should come visit me in Themyscira. We'll have a picnic and reminisce while watching sea turtles." With a small, sad smile, the god kissed her on the cheek and ran towards his constellation. Just like the rabbit, a flash of light saw him disappear into the stars.

* * *

_Batcave, Training Dojo...Amazon vs. Bat ...rematch!  
_"She says she's going to throw down. This should be good."

Bruce stepped away from Diana, kicked the battle weaponry to the other side of the room, and crooked his finger towards her in challenge. He settled himself into a fighting stance, motioning her to do the same. Wiping her moist hair out of her face, she mirrored him, crouching low in readiness. The electric charge between them flared. This match was playing for keeps; someone was going to end up on top.

Bruce rushed at her, intending to grab her in a hold and take her down fast. Ready for the move, Diana deftly hopped out of the way. He turned and watched as she skipped backwards, motioning him to come at her. The grin on her face challenged him to no end.

"Come on, old man. You can keep up, can't you?"

"I know you're not talking about age. Let's not even guess how old you are!"

"Age is but a number to me. I'm timeless and you're - eek!" Bruce grabbed her _gi_, throwing her down in a judo move, straddling her across her hips.

"You know, sometimes you talk entirely too much." Bruce leaned down to claim his victory in a kiss, when he was launched over her head as she flexed her hips upwards.

"And you claim victory entirely too early," Diana quipped back as she executed a leap back onto her feet that would have made Dick proud. Bruce rolled back to a standing position.

Both waited for the next move. Their eyes locked onto each others, lust and adrenaline making the air between them spark with energy. They've been in this position before; this is the first time they'll actually play it out the way they've always wanted to. The predatory gleam in his gaze turned her on. He watched her licked her lips in anticipation.

Eyes flickered and limbs flew. Bruce blocked her roundhouse kick to his head as he stepped forward to sweep her other leg out from under her. Diana rode the momentum into a fall, then jumped to drive her shoulder into his sternum. She was still strong enough to shove him back a few inches. He answered by grabbing her by the waist, lifting her off her feet, and throwing her down into a body slam.

Both combatants laid there, gathering their wits and breath. Bruce heard what he thought were gasping sobs and rolled over in concern. To his surprise, Diana laughed under her breath while staring at the ceiling.

"I think this is the most even fight we've ever had. I'm actually getting tired!"

"Why don't you lay there and rest, Princess. Seeing that you're as delicate as us mortals now, you'll need to gather your strength. Don't worry, I can wait." Bruce feigned as if he was relaxing poolside, stretching and placing his hands behind his head. Diana crawled up to him and glare down into his face.

"Amazons are not 'delicate'. I can still take you down, even at half strength."

"Are you sure, my dear? You're looking a bit flushed. Here, lay your pretty little head on my shoulder and take a nap," Bruce condescendingly reached for her, knowing he was getting under her skin. She retreated, jumping to her feet and giving him a light kick under the rump.

"Get up, Bats. I'm going to give you a proper takedown. Challenge me. Or..." Diana cocked her hip to the side, enticing him by pulling at the collar of her _gi, "_don't you want me?"

Bruce lazily glanced at her from head to toe. On the inside, he wanted to grab her, rip her clothes off and take her while standing against one of the mirrored walls. On the outside, he slowly stood and stretched his muscles as if he just woken up from his own nap. He relaxed his stance, leisurely pacing towards her in a nonchalant manner. Diana wasn't fooled; she could see by the way he angled his feet that he was ready to launch his body into a kick or strike. But, she wanted to see some action. She would play along.

She surprised him by strolling peacefully towards him as well. He glared at her suspiciously; her innocent eyes held a twinkle of mischief. Normally, he would have been lured in with that "come hither" look. He loved her but, currently, he didn't trust her.

"Your feminine wiles will not work on me, Princess. I've fought women before, I know how you use your beauty to trap men into...your...web...wow." He watched as she slowly took off the _gi _top. After sweating from the melee fight, the shirt she wore - HIS undershirt - stuck to her skin. He could see the outlines of every curve...the way her nipples hardened underneath...

"You want this?" Diana teased. She glided a fingertip over her breast, her eyes tempting the hell out of him. She took a step back.

"Mmhmm." Bruce answered. He stepped forward, reaching for her.

"Then come get it." She pushed his arm away. Not too hard, but definitely forcefully.

"Why are you walking away? Scared?" He lunged forward. She stepped back.

"Me? Scared? Not at all. I want to see how you're going get what you want." She opened her arms tauntingly. Bruce nearly got his arm around her waist. She twisted gracefully out of reach. Seems salsa dancing taught her some new moves.

"Would you give it to me if I just asked for it?" Bruce ran his gaze down her body. Diana did the same to him.

Eyes narrowed.

A flurry of motion reflected off the mirrored walls as two experienced fighters simultaneously struck. Bruce sensed Diana's weakened state and he was going to take advantage of it. Diana knew he wanted her, and she used that to lure him in. He was strong; she was fast. His strike nearly landed, her reflexive block stopped him.

She reached down towards his groin - he swept her grasping hand away. No way was he going to let her take control THAT way! He dodged a strike by stepping into her fighting zone. He was forcing her backwards to keep space between them.

Their movements were aggressive, but they pulled their punches. A block's contact lingered longer than needed to caress a forearm; a strike teased as it fondled sweat-covered skin. Fast grabs pulled at clothing only to be slapped away. Bruce tried not to look behind the defensive Amazon - he knew his glance would give a way his strategy to push her up against the wall and take her standing up.

Diana suddenly dropped to the ground and swept her leg behind his left knee. Before he could even fully land on his back, she straddled him across his groin. She leaned her weight down onto him, grinding her hips as he reacted to hitting the floor pad. He was reeling from the impact from above and below.

"I won," Diana murmured, only centimeters from his lips. Bruce leaned up to close the gap, but she pulled back. He reached to grab her hips, but she grasped his wrists, holding them down to his sides. She teasingly twisted against his growing arousal. "Hmmm...this is familiar."

"We are so not doing that again." Bruce knew Diana forgot that she didn't have her super strength anymore. Not above using all weaknesses against an opponent, he used his own considerable muscle power to lift her hands off his wrists and shove her to the side. Twisting his body above hers, she suddenly found herself on her back, Bruce between her legs and his lips crushed against hers.

Diana fought against more than the man devouring her mouth; she battled with the urge to give in. Amazon pride said to take control of the situation, but she surrendered and let him forced her arms up to slip the undershirt off. Her body yielded to his large hands caressing her sweat covered skin.

Bruce tugged at Diana's _gi_ pants as she started moving with him in their sexual rhythm. He was having a hard time slipping the clothing down as she grinded against his erection. _Impatient minx, isn't she! _She gripped his shirt as if she was about to rip it off his body.

Diana growled. _This is taking entirely too long._ She lifted her hips so he could pull her pants off, then grabbed at the bottom of his shirt. Bruce helped her, momentarily parting from her lips to slip the shirt over his head. She grasped the back of his neck and forced him back onto her mouth.

Bruce barely had his pants past his hips before Diana pulled him into her. He tried lifting himself up, but that just made him thrust deeper, eliciting a groan of pleasure. He was glad when she used her flexible legs to help shove the rest of his pants down and off. He was also grateful he went commando this time.

Without preamble, they were having hot, heavy sex on the dojo floor. Bruce hooked one of her knees over his arm, raising her hips to meet his hard thrusts. Their mouths battled each other, her arms holding onto his shoulders, one hand kneading the tight muscles while the other threaded through his soaked hair. The sweat on Diana's back made her stick to the rubber padding. Bruce idly thought that it added to the traction.

He continued to thrust into her, enjoying how she encouraged him to move faster with her twisting hips. She separated her mouth from his, and he could feel her gasping her delight close to his ear. His rumbling groan echoed through the room as she sucked on his earlobe and whispered...

"Harder." He nearly lifted her off the ground as he pounded into her.

"Faster...yes!" Diana didn't care that he took total control of her body. Legs hooked around his arms, pelvis rolling like a piston. She closed her eyes to the sheer pleasure of him inside her.

"More," she demanded. He gave her everything he had, moving them slightly across the floor.

"Mine." Her nails clawed into his back, adding a mark among his older scars. She glared into his eyes, giving back the intensity he was giving to her.

The look, coupled with her possessive lust, sent him reeling over the edge, throwing him into a mind shattering orgasm that nearly launched him into another level of the manor. Her answering rush of moisture told him that she came soon after him, her back arching up from the floor in ecstasy. They rocked together a few more times, then came to a halt. Bruce collapsed on top of her, Diana breathing hard from the exertion.

Diana took Bruce's head into her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I don't care how many women you had before me or why they wanted you. Just so you know, I'll be the last one you'll ever have. You got that, mister?" She tempered her statement with a gentle kiss and a smile.

"That was the plan." They relaxed after that confirmation of their aggressive devotion. He slipped out of her and rolled onto the floor, bringing her into his arms to rest.

"I made the takedown, I won this one." Diana ran her fingertips over his chest.

"Amazon knockout, for sure," Bruce agreed. Before succumbing to his relaxing afterglow, one idle thought crossed his mind: _I may have been the one on top, but she was the one in control. Not bad, Princess...not bad at all! _They laid there, Bruce nearly purring at the thought that they had "blessed" the dojo in his cave. He checked that off his mental inventory, then wondered where else needed their attention.

Diana ran her fingers along his skin, then not-so-subtly moved them downward, teasing him into another erection. He nearly jumped in surprise as Diana leaped up and straddled him, impaling herself on him almost painfully.

"Come on, sexy one. You ready for another round, or would you like more time to rest?" She began grinding her hips against his groin, causing him to grunt against the pressure. A movement at the corner of his eye caused Bruce to turn his head to the side. He realized the dojo's mirrors were giving him a three hundred-sixty degree view of an insatiable, naked Amazon princess on top of him.

Bruce closed his eyes to the beautiful view. Diana leaned down, concerned that she was hurting him. She suddenly found herself thrown onto her stomach, then her hips pulled back towards the man who held her. She started reacting as his hands rubbed her back, her hips, her ass, then reached and firmly grabbed her shoulder.

Bruce leaned down to whisper into her ear, entering her slowly from behind. Her pleasured moan accompanied his low growl. "You should have taken more time to rest, Princess. Now it's time to show you why I'll be the only man you'll ever want in your life."

The resounding sound of skin on skin echoing through the dojo, Diana's delight filled cries confirmed her agreement to his statement. The scent of rubber, cleaner and equipment oil disappeared as their senses were overwhelmed by the smell of sweat and sex. And Bruce enjoyed the view as he thoroughly showed Diana how much he could give her.

* * *

_When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead / And the white knight is talking backwards / And the red queen's off with her head / Remember what the dormouse said / "Feed your head, feed your head" - White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane via Collide_


	10. Book 3 - Artemis - Ch1: Searching

**Book 3 - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, Wilderness, Childbirth, and Virginity.**** Protector of young girls. Goddess of the Moon.)**

_Cantara (Vocalizations by the powerful voice of Lisa Gerrard) - Towards the Within - Dead Can Dance_

* * *

___"Hey look, Bruce. I know you have a playboy image to maintain, but you be careful how you treat Diana tonight. She's a lady and a good woman. Don't you be pulling any moves on her..."  
__"Am I really getting this lecture? Clark, if there's anyone that has to be careful, it's her. She might look sweet and innocent, but she's a relentless hunter when it comes to what she wants. She's not as 'innocent' as she looks. I should know. She came after me!"  
__Trinity: Friday Morning - Two Days_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, The Queen's Forest...a few years later.  
_"Come on, Polly! Keep up, we'll lose it in the brush!" Antiope whispered behind her.

"I'm coming, don't rush me! I'm trying to walk quietly."

"Really? You sounded like a horse coming round that last bend."

"Oh, shut up, Anti. I wasn't that bad. You were the one who nearly stepped in bear sh..."

"Shhhh! It's over there!" The two hunters crouched low, slinging their bows over their shoulders as they crawled towards the prey they had been tracking all morning. Coming to the crest of the hill, they peered down to see the finest autumn stag they had ever seen. They gazed upon his crown of antlers with barely disguised want. If they brought this animal down, not only would they contribute to a feast, but those would definitely be prizes to brag about.

Anti motioned to Polly, telling her to circle around to the stag's head. Hippolyta understood; they were keeping downwind so the animal stayed unaware of their presence. If they could attack with arrows from both sides, they would most likely hit it.

Both had their backs against the trunks of cypress trees, waiting for a sign that Artemis allowed them to have this prey. They wanted it badly, but they didn't want to risk the hunting goddess' anger by taking one of her blessed without her permission. They didn't know what that sign would be, but they would recognize it when it happened...

The trill of a songbird broke the silence. The stag raised its head towards the sound, away from the hidden hunters. Sign taken. Both women nocked arrows into their bows, rose together, and one fluid motion drew back the strings, and fired. Two pointed missiles raced towards their target.

The animal fell to the forest floor with a resounding thud. Both women ran out from their hiding places to inspect their prize; a red-fletched arrow hit the deer in the chest, a blue-feathered arrow in the eye. Both were killing shots, equally valid. But with these two, that wasn't enough. Everything was a competition.

"Ha! I did it! That shot in the eye was mine!" Hippolyta jumped up and down in victory.

"So, I was the one that actually killed it! My arrow hit first. I have the stronger bow, my arrows fly faster."

"Even if it did, the chest is stronger than the eye. It would have taken the deer a few more minutes to die. Mine was immediate."

"I say I made the killing blow." Antiope declared.

"No it wasn't, mine was." Hippolyta retorted.

"Don't make me pull rank on you!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I'm taking advantage of the rights of my station."

"Oh, well, Your Majesty. In that case, your arrow magically killed the stag first and my arrow was an afterthought in its eye. A lucky shot, yes indeed." Hippolyta mockingly bowed to her sister. "Even better, we'll tell the others that I didn't even hit the deer. Instead, I shot the arrow into the ground, and it fell right onto it, piercing it in the eye. That's more convincing, yes?"

"Are you acting insolent to your Queen, Princess?

"No, I'm showing my sister that she's a good-for-nothing cheat!" That prompted Antiope to drop her bow and tackle the blond to the ground. The younger woman tried crawling away, but wasn't a match for the taller woman's strength. The older one grabbed her sister by her ankles and pulled her back, straddling her across her stomach.

"Take it back!" She raised her hand up in warning.

"You can't make me, not even under the threat of torture...no! I didn't mean that!"

"Ha! I heard you. You asked for it!" The Queen of the Amazons started tickling the princess mercilessly. Hippolyta kicked and screamed, but she couldn't escape the tortuous fingers. Years of practice made the brunette beauty an expert at messing with her little sister.

"Say it, Hippolyta!"

"NO! Come on, Antiope. You know my arrow killed it! I'm the better shot, always was." This prompted the older sister to sit back on her haunches. She relaxed the ticking, but didn't let her sister sit up.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But you can't track worth a damn. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have even found it."

"Granted. You can read their tracks like a scroll, anticipate their moves, and see signs in the droppings they leave behind," Hippolyta listed her older sister's talents. Antiope nodded in pride at each one. "But then, you were always able to recognizing a piece of shit better than me."

Polly watched as her sister's haughty expression shifted to incredulity. The sassy blond bucked her sister off her body, making her roll onto the leaf-littered ground.

"Aargh! Get back here, you nasty little..."

"Your Majesty! Is everything alright?" A group of warriors ran to the two women tussling on the ground. Hearing the newcomers, Antiope and Hippolyta stopped their roughhousing, each hugging each other in ill-disguised mischief. Two pairs of blue eyes looked up at the guard captain.

"All here is well, Molpadia. But can you help me out?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. What do you need?"

"Hold down this insolent pigeon as I spank her for mouthing off!" Hippolyta began wiggling to escape her hold. The captain just rolled her eyes. After so many years, the soldier was accustomed to these displays. These two were the picture of propriety and majestic pride when holding court. But outside the throne room...

The guards knew what to do in these instances. Leaning their spears on the closest tree, they walked over to the two giggling royal sisters, grabbed a flailing appendage, and pulled them apart. They placed them on their feet, but didn't let go. Instead they brushed the ground litter off of each of their hunting chitons.

"Your Majesties, really. This prey is down because you worked together. You know you couldn't have done it without the other."

"What are you saying, captain? That I can't kill a deer?" The queen asked haughtily.

"Of course you can, My Queen. But Hippolyta can do it better," Molpadia responded. The princess stuck her tongue out at her sister. "And I can do better than both of you put together, so it's lucky that you got it down in the first place. I heard you all the way back at the second ridge, Your Highness."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Of course, Your Highness. Whatever you say. And Your Majesty, while your tracking is on par with Orion himself, you would have had to chase that stag over another few hills before it would have fallen. You hit its chest, but not a vital organ." Antiope hid her chagrin by tucking her hair behind her ear. "It behooves both of you to work together. Otherwise, we'll simply have fish and pheasant for the Harvest feast."

"We have pigs, too! Big, fat ones...no! Get the smaller ones. They're more succulent." Hippolyta started looking forward to the Harvest, despite the company they would have.

"I think we'll have enough food for everyone. Leave the swine for our Winter festival," Molpadia said. "So, who gets to have Artemis' honor for this kill? The archer or the tracker? Who actually brought it down?"

"Fine. She's right, Polly. You are the better archer. Your arrow had to have been guided by Artemis. This one is yours. Take the credit. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Anti." Hippolyta knelt beside the animal, pulled out her arrow, and placed a hand on its forehead between its antlers. She closed her eyes and murmured her thanks to Artemis for giving this prey for their sustenance.

She took a drop of its blood and drew a crescent moon on her forehead, Artemis' symbol. Then drew a star on her sister's forehead, acknowledging Antiope's contribution to the hunt. The red symbol stood out brightly against her light skin and dark hair. Her aquamarine eyes twinkled at the gesture.

"Do you really think that's enough for the Harvest feast?" Hippolyta asked. "We still have some time to ask Artemis for more."

"I don't want to over hunt the forest. We've brought in enough, but we should get the fishers to increase their hauls. They'll be a lot more mouths to feed, and they'll need their strength for what comes after." Antiope wiped a stray drop of sweat off her brow. The blood star smudge against her skin. "It feels like the feast grows bigger every year. I wonder why that is."

"Like you don't know. Ever since stories of the "Red Queen of Themyscira" got loose, all want to come and see you. Even if you're not wearing red!"

"It wasn't that sexy. I mean, I was still covered..." Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. Antiope blushed. "Well, let's get back to the palace. I want a bath, a massage, and some cold berry juice. Then I want to sit back and read a good scroll."

"Listen to you, Sweetness! 'Oh, I'm so hot, I just can't stand it," Hippolyta mocked her. "I broke a sweat, but by 'Dite, I got my stag! Time to be pampered."

"And? You're coming with me. There's a pitcher of your favorite red wine waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I asked the Kitchen Mistress to have it ready for us."

"Well...if that's an order from my queen, I have to obey!" More women had arrived behind the soldiers, each giving the two royals an acknowledging nod. Hippolyta eagerly took point on the procession home."You know what I like most about our station?"

"Yes, I do, and I agree. Let's go." The two Amazon royals walked away from the fallen stag, letting their attendants address the carcass and its transport back to the village. They knew all would be taken care of. Each put an arm around the other's shoulder as they moved away.

"That was a really good shot, Hippolyta."

"Thanks, Antiope. And that was some really good poop reading. OW!" The princess rubbed her behind where her older sister smacked her. She knew she deserved it.

* * *

_Third Challenge of the Zodiac, Constellation of Orion, Artemis' Forest  
_Hippolyta swept her eyes around the general vicinity. Long unused hunter skills started surfacing, like a favorite flavor she didn't even know she missed. She opened her senses - her hearing, her sense of smell, even breathing in through her mouth to be able to taste the air.

_How I wish you were here with me, sister..._

Nocking an arrow to her bow, she ran through the starlit forest. She thought she sensed living things around her, but when she turned to see what moved in her peripheral vision, there was nothing there. Instead of the usual chirps, trills, and growls of normal woods, the breeze whispered to her...

_It was your fault...she didn't love you enough...you drove her away...she chose him over you...you're going to fail..._

Hippolyta slowed her run as despair filled her heart. So focused on the sadness, three arrows zipped by, nearly hitting her in the chest. Suddenly, she was slammed against a startree. A muscular, and very male, body pressed against her.

"Sorry about that, Your Majesty, but you were about to fall for one of the moon siren's signature lures. They whisper your deepest, darkest secrets into your heart. When you succumbed to the despair, they take you out. You have to ignore their voices. Can you do that?"

Hippolyta shook her head to gather her wits about her. Her gaze traveled up from the chest pressed against her, noting the bronzed skin underneath the hunter's chiton. A muscular neck and strong chin line later, she stared at the most inviting lips she'd ever seen. Resisting the urge to sample them, she completed her inspection at a pair of light green eyes framed by wavy, golden locks that could have been darker, but had been bleached by constant exposure to the sun.

"Apollo! I mean, Your Radiance...I didn't know...ignore the voices?" Her own voice tapered off as she realize that he was still pressed against her. He had wrapped his arm around her waist to cushion the impact when he shoved her against the tree. The intimate embrace was making her feel...something.

"I apologize for the abrupt tackle, but you're going to need assistance getting through this forest. My sister knows you're coming, and she's not going to make it easy for you. She's counting on you being alone." The God of Light peered around the tall, starlit cypress tree. "Hunting this type of prey takes more than one hunter. Would you mind my help?"

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "You want to help me hunt your twin sister? Why would you do that?"

"Because there is more to this than gaining Diana's championship back. Artemis is going through many lengths to delay the inevitable. You're the one bringing it back full circle."

Hippolyta didn't know if he was aware he had tightened his hold on her. She had placed her hands on his arms when he slammed her into the tree. She now unconsciously rubbed his biceps, admiring their strength and smoothness. Apollo glance down to see what she was doing to him, an ironic smirk on his lips. She blushed, pulling back her hands.

"It's my turn to apologize, Your Radiance. I shouldn't be so familiar with you."

"Just call me Apollo. No honorific required. I do have to say, under less extreme circumstances, this would be a very tempting situation. But we'll have to explore that later." He glanced down at the bow on the ground. "Can I see that?" At Hippolyta's nod, he let her go and bent down to inspect her hastily made weapon.

"Nice, though this cord won't keep its tension after a few pulls. Here, let me do something." Apollo reached around to his back and pulled out the _kithara_ that he carried with him everywhere. He untied the longest string from the musical instrument. Pulling off Hermes' cord, he strung the wire to one end of the glowing branch, then bent it until he could wind it to the other end.

Apollo pulled back on the string, testing the bow's strength. Making a few adjustments, he nodded his head in approval and handed it back to Hippolyta. She picked up Hermes' chord and wound it around her wrist, forming an arm guard. She knocked a glowing arrow, pulled back, and let loose at a tree. The bow vibrated with a pleasant, low musical note.

The missile hit faster and harder than she expected. Then to her surprise, the arrow loosened itself, turned and flew back at her. She was about to throw herself to the ground with it slowed and rejoined its companions at her hip.

"Interesting! It remembered where home was." He noticed Hippolyta's surprised expression at the arrow's strange behaviour. "You fletched those with the Herald Staff's feathers. Those are from a messenger's tool. No matter where they go to deliver the message, they always know where to return. A very useful trait, no doubt about that."

The God of light and archery considered the queen's weapon. "A bow and arrows made from Artemis' magical forest, fletchings from Hermes' Herald Staff, and a string from my _kithara_. This is a weapon of destiny and legend. Make sure you keep this. I suspect it will see many adventures."

Apollo produced his own fine, silver bow. A quiver of arrows graced his back. "Now, we have a goddess to hunt."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Game Room  
_Bruce considered it fortunate that he fitted the cave with all the necessary facilities for post-action wind down after patrols. It made it easier for him and Diana to situate themselves after their hot and sweaty 'sparring match' on the dojo floor. After yet another shower that used too much water, they dried themselves off, redressed, and joined the rest of the household in the manor's upper levels.

The couple found the younger Waynes in one of the sitting rooms planted in front of a wide screen TV, controllers in hand, arguing over their custom made digital characters charging through a virtual war ground.

"Seriously, Tim? You programmed a game set for urban warfare to have a fire breathing dragon jump out from an alley? That doesn't make any sense."

"So? You're the one who designed his character to go half-naked through a war zone holding a photon gun. That's not realistic either."

"Hey, she has skills! She doesn't need to be fully clothed to kick butt!"

"Oh yeah? And where in the real world does that even happen?" Tim glanced back quickly when he heard Bruce's quick snort to his ironic question. "Hey Diana! How was your sparring session?" The boy didn't understand Diana's chagrined expression at his greeting.

"It was fine, Tim. I won the round...soundly."

"Awesome! You must still have some good combat skills without your powers if you can take Bruce down." Dick's suggestively raised eyebrow counterbalanced Tim's wide-eyed admiration.

"Yes, Tim. She has skills," Bruce droned. "And I didn't hurt her one bit."

"Good. You better be nice to her, Bruce," the young master commanded, finger pointing to assert his decree. "We're keeping her." Dick's emphatic nod facetiously contrasted the mockingly innocent expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Tim. I think she'll be sticking around for a while." He grinned at Bruce's statement, then returned to vanquishing dragons with photon guns.

"I seriously need to rethink my uniform, don't I?" Diana asked.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress. You have skills. You don't need to wear that much."

"Let's see if I'll ever wear it again. Gods forbid I encourage unrealistic images in a young boy's head."

"Diana, I implore you; help me keep that innocence in him. Tim's been through enough, he doesn't need to add THAT to his issues."

"Oh, don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, no girl is good enough for him."

"Thank goodness!"

"Hey, Bruce! We're starving here," Dick yelled over to them. "We don't want to bother Alfred about dinner, can we call out for something?"

"Sure, order anything you want." This prompted the two game players to abandon their battle mission to run past and barrel towards the kitchen. "WITHIN REASON!" he yelled after them. He knew he was being ignored. Bruce realized his mistake too late; now they'll be arguing over which take-out they should call. They could hear the boys tussling over a stack of papers as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! Do you want anything?" Tim called over. He waived a fan of menus over his head.

"Whatever you're having. Surprise us," Bruce answered bravely.

"Okay, cool. Beetle grubs and worm larva for everyone." Diana's look of disgust melted to annoyance at the boys' laugh.

"Good one, Tim! I'll have to remember that one for Barbara," Dick commented.

"I'm afraid for our stomachs," Diana said.

"Fortunately, I have an antidote for almost everything in the cave. Let's get some water. These two can battle out our meal for the evening." A stray thought crossed Bruce's mind. "Remember, guys, I have only a few billion to spare. Show some restraint."

"Darn, there goes the order for platinum-canned caviar," Tim muttered, a finger to his chin.

"What about Alfred?" Diana asked, looking back one last time as Tim grabbed a menu from Dick.

"He's usually willing to eat whatever Tim orders. Man's been trained to survive off anything. He'd probably enjoy a few beetle grubs."

"Depends where they come from, Master Bruce. I found those that lived in pine trees have the most awful aftertaste." The stealthy butler-spy quietly passed the surprised couple, entering the kitchen to supervise their culinary choices.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in relative ease and relaxation. Bruce and Diana took over the sitting room closest to the kitchen, listening to the comforting prattle of two warring brothers arguing over menu items. Whenever there was a pause in the litany, they knew Alfred had brokered another compromise between the two. Dinner promised to be edible.

Diana leaned up against Bruce's body, letting her legs stretch over the rest of the couch. Bruce sat at the corner and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, blankly staring at the chess board in front of them. He was clearly distracted by the princess in his embrace.

"What are you thinking?" Diana asked. "You've lost two games in the past ten minutes. I'm good, but not that good."

"I was wondering." Bruce paused. He leaned into her hair, breathing in her scent. _What an idiot I was for refusing this. _"Yesterday, you said that you were willing to give up your immortality, power, and youth for me. Did you mean it?"

Diana leaned back to look into his eyes. "Of course I did. The spell wouldn't have worked if I was lying. What's wrong? You seem...doubtful." She said this with an understandable amount of doubt herself.

"No, not doubtful. It just seems like that became a self-fulfilling prophesy. You lost your powers, we don't want to test your immortality, and we won't know about your youth until you've stuck around for a few years. Unless your mother can get a hint at what the gods are up to, we don't know much of anything that's happening to you. I feel like I'm partially to blame here."

"Don't you dare, Bruce." His head reared back at her aggressive statement. "You have nothing to be guilty about. I'm sure this would have happened if I'd fallen in love with any other man. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. Or more to the point, the gods that put such a cruel caveat for keeping their blessings. If I have to choose between the one I love and my powers, I'll choose you easily."

"So, what will you do? This doesn't mean you have to return to Themyscira, does it?" Diana felt his arms tighten around her, as if daring anyone to take her from him. She threaded her fingers with his.

"I don't think so. I'd like to continue serving as the Themysciran ambassador, if mother and the senate allow it. I don't need special powers for that, even if someone else is given those gifts." Diana felt a stab of jealousy at that thought. It was possible that the proving trials were going on right now without her knowledge and consent. Not that she had any say in losing her powers in the first place.

"And if you're unable to keep that position?"

"Well, I'd hope I could pull some favors from some friends in high places to help me figure that out. Seems there's a very influential business tycoon here in Gotham that might be able to give me some assistance."

"Hmmm...I don't know about him. He might try to get some special, um, favors from you in exchange for his help. Who else do you have?"

"Well," Diana glanced around to see if anyone was listening, "I know Gotham's mysterious protector, too. Grim kind of guy, but sexy. I was thinking of asking him to let me help him out with his mission."

"You keep some interesting company. Why don't you just stay with me and we'll figure this out."

Diana's coy smile slowly morphed to curiosity. "Seriously? Would you consider that? Me staying with you?"

"I don't want to pressure you, but since I was part of the reason why you're in this predicament, I should be there to help figure out your future."

"I don't need charity. I can work myself..."

"It's not charity, Diana. Let me be there for you, please. At least consider it."

"I'll think about it. And the mission?" Diana didn't miss the slight tensing of Bruce's shoulders. "As you saw earlier, I still have considerable skills to offer. You said that you didn't want metas working in your city. Since I no longer have that problem, perhaps I could help."

"Then you would have to go through the same proving methods like all my other partners. I know you're a skilled warrior, Diana, and I couldn't imagine anyone else by my side, but this is a whole different type of battleground than the occasional League mission. And we'd have to retrain the way you approach a challenge. It's one thing to fight with divine superpowers. It's another to take on Gotham's streets with only your wits and mere human strength."

"I see," Diana conceded. "Does this have anything to do with the possibility that I'm completely mortal and could get hurt?" Bruce tried disengaging his hand from hers. She held on tighter. "No, Bruce, you're going to answer that. I need to know where you stand on my mortality."

It didn't pass Diana's attention that Bruce's eyes shifted to the portrait hanging above the fireplace. His parents gazed back, frozen in time - young, fresh...dead. She could feel his body tense up more, and his grip on her fingers unconsciously tightened. She held on, no matter the pain.

"Diana, if we're going enjoy the rest of the weekend, that's one thought I can't have floating around in my head. Can we drop this and talk about it later?" Diana reluctantly nodded, but tried to move away from him. Bruce realized that he was squeezing Diana's hand too hard. He let go and took her hand in both of his, rubbing the blood back into her fingers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." So many layers of meaning in that one statement.

"I know." Her answer only covered some of those layers.

* * *

_If travel is searching / And home what's been found / I'm not stopping... _


	11. Artemis - Ch 2: Bring Back the Goods

_The time has come to face her soul / the trap was set behind / you caught her pain and wounded heart / Don't leave her out to die_

_A new love can make your wrong a right / got to finish what you start / you string them along one by one / wear a necklace of broken hearts - Necklace of Broken Hearts - Mahk Jchi - Ulali_

* * *

_"Maybe this is just what it looks like, did you ever think of that Bruce?"_

_"Mmmmm...I don't think so, Princess. You see, you gave yourself away even before I started asking questions. I know there is more to this than what you're telling me. In fact, I detect three other people involved in this little idea of yours. Would you like to know who?"  
__"I don't know what you're talking about."  
__Interrogation Tactics - Lining up the Suspects_

* * *

_Constellation of Orion - Artemis' Forest  
__It was your fault...she didn't love you enough...you drove her away...she chose him over you...you're going to fail..._

Hippolyta strained to clear these words out of her head. The moon sirens were singing a memory that she tried to bury for centuries after it happened. There were stories on how all that had unfolded, and even Diana read those in the scrolls she was required to memorize as a princess should. But there was always more sides to a story. Those who wrote this one took the information from some who were there, stringing the tale into one of tragedy and woe.

But there was the side of the story that hadn't been told; one that only a single surviving person knew about. That person let her people believe the histories as they were written. They weren't in the royal chambers to hear the conversations behind the facts. Those who were in the throne room only heard what the monarchs wanted them to hear.

And what happened in that foreign palace haunted Hippolyta for all her immortal life. They told the histories as they saw it, too, from their point of view. But now, there was only one alive who held these secrets.

Secrets she never told anyone. Secrets that echoed through time, haunting her with a sense that it was all happening again.

_It was your fault._

_She didn't love you enough._

_You drove her away._

_She chose him over you._

_You're going to fail._

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira  
_"Gods! I wish we didn't need them to have children. They're so...icky." Hippolyta watched as men disembarked their ships, rowing onto the shore in smaller boats.

"Polly, come on now. It's a necessary evil. Our numbers are too low and we're coming upon the Autumn equinox. Now's the best time for our women to get pregnant. At least they won't have to suffer through the summer heat. Besides, you might like it!"

"No, thank you! I've a mind to swear myself to Athena so I'll never have to feel one of them touch me. Makes me glad that I'm not Queen."

Antiope crossed her arms, standing tall as the emissary to Man's World approached her. "You've been threatening that for the past few years. You shouldn't judge it until you've tried it, Hippolyta. Besides, if something happened to me, you would have to take my place."

"You can adopt another warrior to be your sister. She can take my place. I'll be just as content serving as a foot soldier or an archer. Blessed Artemis, put me in the pottery shed! I'll be happy making clay pots all day long!"

"Sorry, Pigeon. You were born to a queen, and you are a princess. I know we agreed to divide the responsibilities, but there are traditions we need to up hold. You haven't pledged yourself, so there's nothing stopping you from participating in the Ritual...stop that! I know you're doing it."

Antiope turned swiftly, catching Hippolyta in mid-movement as she mocked her lecture. Unrepentant for her actions after hearing this speech...again...Polly stuck her tongue out her sister.

"You've performed the Ritual quite a few times, Anti, but you have yet to bear a child. What good does it do if you can't guarantee that you'll get pregnant. I wouldn't want to go through that but once. However, you seem to look forward to it...eew! You actually like it?"

"Depends. Some are better at it than others. Now stop talking and look royal. Their emissary is almost here." They watched as an older, dignified man walked towards them. He held an approximation of a _kerykeion, _marking him as a blessed messenger of Hermes. This guaranteed that the Amazon queen wouldn't order his capture and death.

"Mighty Amazon Queen, I come as the emissary for Athens that I may present our finest men for your Harvest celebration. We hope that you would open your halls that we may join you this equinox."

He held the Herald's Staff towards the queen. Wordlessly, she reached out and took the _kerykeion_ . This was her way of acknowledging his request and allowing them to come closer. As tradition dictated, they were only here for their seed. This was the symbolic acceptance of a different type of staff.

"Have your men follow that pathway to the baths. They are to clean themselves thoroughly using the soaps provided. We would not have them touching us with unclean hands."

"Yes, Your Majesty. They have been told what is expected of them. They worked for this honor, they will follow your laws." He turned and motioned at the beached boats, directing them towards the indicated stone path. He then gestured towards one particular man who stood away from the group.

Hippolyta watched him approach with slight interest. This one held a bearing that spoke of culture, yet his physique bore witness to a warrior's life. He confidently wore a long, dark cloak made of rich fabric. When he pulled back the hood, she couldn't help but admire his chiseled features and deep, sapphire blue eyes. Not bad...for a man. The princess glanced over to her sister, then did a double take.

Antiope stared at the man as if she had just woken up from a nice dream and found it to be true. Her cheeks started to redden, and her breathing picked up. Glancing back at the man, he seemed to be mesmerized by the queen as well. Hippolyta might as well have been back in her room weaving a blanket for all the notice they took of her.

"Your Majesty, may I present His Majesty, Theseus, King of Athens. He hoped that he would have the honor of performing Aphrodite's Ritual with you," The Messenger announced. Hippolyta's eyes widened as it seemed her sister was ready to choose him right then and there. _Sweet 'Dite, Anti! At least have dinner first. Make him wait for it!_

The man bowed low in homage to the Queen. As he rose, he let his eyes travel up her body, obviously admiring what he saw. When he stood tall again, he took a step towards Antiope. In a brave move, he reached over and took her hand.

"I would very much like the honor of celebrating this harvest season with you. Should you bear a son, he would be the next King of Athens. Having you as his mother would bring glory to his name."

"And if I bear a daughter, she would be acknowledged as our next queen, after my sister. She would be taught that the man who helped make her was of noble origins, but that is all."

"I would hope that my name would bring her honor, too. As my child, she would be very special."

"She is special just by being born. Why come here for your heir? Don't you have your own women to use?"

"Ah, and in your own words you give your answer. I don't want a woman to 'use.' I want a woman of fire, someone who can pass along the warrior spirit. I could possibly pair with one of your Amazons, but you don't acknowledge the fathers of your children. If I performed the Ritual with you, I can guarantee that the baby is mine."

"So you could lay claim to the child. We don't condone the idea of owning a person. That's what you do with your women and your slaves."

"I don't want to own the child. I want to produce the next King of Athens. And," he pulled her closer, "I want to experience the "The Red Queen of Themyscira". I heard that she is quite...fiery."

"Hmm...and you think you can keep up with me?"

"Have you heard the stories about me? That I'm Poseidon's son and I was blessed by Apollo and Athena?"

"Those stories have found their way to our shores. I even heard you slayed the mighty Minotaur. Your," she glanced down his body suggestively, "strength is legendary," Antiope responded coyly. The King pulled her even closer, his lips brushing against her skin as he murmured in her ear.

"Don't you want to find out if you could keep up with a demigod?" He leaned back to find a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at him in eager lust. Antiope's lips parted, drawing in a slight breath that caught his scent. Theseus' started moving in towards her when a not-so-subtle cough snapped them out of their haze. Hippolyta stood there, her hands on her hips, eyes blazing at their open display of...whatever this was!

Antiope glanced down at their joined hands. They had been unconsciously caressing each others fingers through the exchange. His other arm wound its way around her waist, his fingers tangled in the laces of her golden girdle. He gave the strings a slight tug, as if telling her what he wanted to do with them. She took a step away from him, disengaging his hand from hers.

Antiope motioned towards one of her attendants. "See that His Majesty is taken to my personal bath. He will bathe in privacy, and you will give him the same courtesy as you show me. However, you will not touch him. Leave his clothes for him to dress, then escort him to the banquet hall." The girls nodded their heads in acknowledgment, then waited for the man to follow them.

Hippolyta observed Antiope watching Theseus walk away. She waited for the man to enter the palace before punching her sister on the arm. "What was that? You gave him access to your personal chambers? What, are you going to start making babies right now?!"

"Oh stop it, Polly. He's a king. Though he is only a man, his station called for special treatment. I will consider him among the other men for the Ritual. He will have the same chance as every other one of them."

"Sure. Seems all he has to do is gaze into your eyes and say sweet words and you'll jump on him the minute you get to the temple."

"Yes I will...I mean, we shall see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my responsibilities to attend to. And you have yours." Antiope nodded to the messenger who waited patiently. He had attended so many of these, he was now just a part of the scenery.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Sitting Room  
_A doorbell chime announced dinner's arrival. The couple barely registered the racing footsteps running towards the front entrance, nor the calmer shuffling of the person following after them. The excited trampling barreled back towards the kitchen. The softer footsteps stopped at the door frame behind the couch. A gentle knock and a calm clearing of the throat tried to catch their attention.

"DINNER!" a loud, obnoxious boy voice yelled into the sitting room, causing the pair on the couch to jump. A cackling, mischievous laugh echoed through the hall. Two heads turned abruptly towards the door to find Alfred standing there, head bowed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Diana recognized that particular sign of frustration. Bruce had to get it from someone.

"Save me from those two, Master Bruce. If I hadn't stepped in, you don't want to know what they were planning for dinner. They were going for, um, dramatic special effects."

"One will be leaving for patrol soon, so it'll get quiet again. You can give the other one cleanup detail."

"Very good, sir. I'm looking forward to a peaceful evening with a cup of tea and sanity. Oh, and if you haven't heard, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Alfred. We'll be there to police the scene in a minute." They watched as the older gentleman moved back towards the kitchen. His pained expression notwithstanding, Bruce knew Alfred was enjoying the hustle and bustle of life in the usually quiet manor.

Diana reluctantly glanced into Bruce's eyes. "So, it's okay for me to receive help from you, but you're hesitant on taking it from me." She kept her tone soft as to not ignite his ire, but she wanted the truth.

"It's not like that," he answered. "I have to admit something to you; I'm having a hard time accepting the fact that you're no longer invulnerable. This is one of those instances where I took your immortality and strength for granted. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, especially while under my watch." He hoped she understood. The image from Harbinger's vision lingered like a specter in the background. He had to keep that at bay at all costs.

Diana angled her eyes away from him, not liking the idea that she needed protection from anyone. She moved to rise off the couch, but Bruce pulled her back onto his lap. She felt a gentle but firm finger tuck under her chin, forcing her to turn towards him. He ran his thumb along her cheek, encouraging her to look at him. She continued to look away.

She felt him kiss her on her temple. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned down into a frown. He kissed the line that appeared between her eyes. She tilted her head the other way, her lips pursed against the slight curl that wanted to lift there. He bent down to nuzzle her neck she unintentionally bared to him. Her clouded expression lightened as she subtly gave him more access. She shivered as he softly nibbled on her earlobe.

Bruce slowly nipped at her jawline, traveling along the shapely ridge as she turned her head back towards him. Their lips met naturally at the middle as they fell into a quiet, tender kiss. Their breathing increased as their kiss deepened, apologies and forgiveness traded in their silent communication. Hands began to caress; strong, calloused fingers traced soft skin as gentle arms wound around muscular shoulders...

"_Ahem._ No fair guys." The couple abruptly parted at Dick's voice at the door. "House rules clearly state no dessert before dinner." Arms folded across a well-muscled chest, Dick projected the practiced authority of a police officer. "Alfred said we can't start until you two arrived. At this rate, we'll starve to death before you're finished. Let's go, kids, to the kitchen. Chop chop." He clapped his hands to emphasize his order, then stood there to make sure they didn't ignore him.

Bruce and Diana turned back to each other. Two shades of blue eyes met. It was enough that they were together. Those other issues can wait to be worked out later. Truce brokered.

Feeling the impatient presence behind them, Bruce helped lift Diana off his lap and stood from the couch. He couldn't help his annoyed expression as Dick shoved himself in between them, hooking their arms with his.

"I got them! Quick, get the food ready before they fall down again!"

The following meal could only be described as a learning experience for Diana. She'd eaten with Tim before. He was usually a well mannered, if slightly talkative, dining companion. But now, he had his big brother sitting beside him. Having had experiences with a whole tribe of sisters, Diana thought she knew what it was like living with siblings. These two gave her an idea of what it was like having dueling boys competing with each other, no matter the age gap.

On the kitchen counter sat a hodge podge of different containers, the selection reflecting two vibrant, young minds and one older, wiser person's negotiation skills. Keeping with Tim's original menu plans, both were attributing their culinary choices with various insectoid traits. It was only when Dick compared a bowl of noodles to worms, and Tim pushed a carton of rice to Diana, telling her it was mealybugs, that Bruce stepped in.

"If I hear another word out of you two that compares any food to an insect, you'll be completing the meal with sandwiches in the cave." Diana sighed in relief at Bruce's authority over his own table. "Besides, you're clearly wrong. Those look more like maggots." This guaranteed that Bruce had full control over the rice carton.

"Alfred, do you have to put up with this every time they're all together?"

"It's actually been a while since we've sat down to a meal like this. I attribute this miracle to you, Your Highness." She noticed how all three Waynes suddenly became very interested in their food.

"Is this something I'll have to look forward to from now on?"

"Oh, most definitely, though it helps to have a strong constitution and an open mind. It also helps to have sampled most of what they've named and know how they actually taste." Alfred deftly lifted a pair of chopsticks, expertly maneuvering the noodles to his mouth. He received four stares, various levels of admiration and disgust on each of their faces.

Dick, a grin planted firmly on his lips, bounced up to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator. Glancing over the sink out of the window, he did a quick double take. "Bruce." The tone in his voice froze all motion at the counter. He had gone from jovial to dead serious in a heartbeat.

A familiar scowl on his brow, Bruce strode over to where Dick stood staring out the window.

"You think they just want to say hello?" Dick asked.

"I doubt that. Let's go."

With barely a look, both turned and strode out of the kitchen, Bruce brushing a hand up against his princess' back. Diana, confused at the abrupt change in mood, ran to find out what they had seen. Projecting on the rapidly darkening cloud ceiling shone the Bat Signal.

* * *

_I'm going hunting / I'm the hunter / I'll bring back the goods / But I don't know when..._


	12. Artemis - Ch3: Organizing Freedom

_Nimapese Nimawi / Wahjeeleh Yihm / Witmonee Kuluja Mampimaiya / Wequajin Aji Neseyein Thaiyim / Nimawi Nimapese / Neyin Kaya Bowa-ehni_

_Let him go / I will carry you / Let the water wash the_ _spirit with us / Let it move away on the river / I must Let You Go / Again, You Have Come Back, Good - Wah Jhi Le Yihm - Ulali_

* * *

_"It's like you say, the mother bear doesn't even think of attacking unless you get too close to her den. She was protecting us and the rest of her cubs."_  
_Hestia - Secret Pearl - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Constellation of Orion, Artemis' Forest  
__It was your fault..._

"_Ma? Why did they take that horse away from its momma?"_

"Hippolyta...snap out of it!"

_She didn't love you enough..._

"_But its going to miss its ma! Look, its sad!"_

"Damn it, Hippolyta! You have arrows flying at you. Wake up!"

_You drove her away..._

"_I can feel it. I would be sad, too, if I was taken from you."_

"Try to think past their voices, Hippolyta. Focus on me..."

_She chose him over you..._

"_Yes! Thank you, ma! I love you!"_

_You're going to fail...you're going to fail...you're going to fail..._

_Again._

"Damn it, Artemis, I hate your moon sirens. I'm sorry about this, Polly, but this may hurt..."

"What did you call me...urgh!" Hippolyta snapped out of her self-pity as she felt a stinging slap across her cheek. Her head turn away from the offending strike.

"I know it was a drastic move, Your Majesty, but you needed something to help AH! SON OF A..." Apollo stumbled as Hippolyta struck back with a wicked right hook. She stood there, fists ready, her body set into a fighting stance.

"Are you out of your own damned mind?! You should know better than to hit an Amazon! I have a mind to-"

"You would what? Challenge me? Good! You need to feel that anger." Apollo leaned into the queen's face, ignoring the red mark he left on her cheek. "You're about to let yourself drown in your own despair. You've avoided it and not taken account for what's causing it. You need to come to terms with whatever the sirens are using against you." He rubbed his chin in admiration. "Nice reflex, by the way."

"Thanks. What I need to do is find them and take them out. How can I see them?"

"They hide in the light. They're made of moonlight themselves, so these trees mask their glow. They could actually be right before you and you'd only see them just as they shoot their arrows."

"So if I were able to make the area dark, I would be able to see them?"

"In theory, yes. Do you intend to tear down an entire divinely-created forest? I'd like to see that."

"No, Radiant Annoyance, I intend to use what I learned from a real tracker. Now be quiet and cover me."

Ignoring the fact that she just told off one of the most powerful gods in the Pantheon, Hippolyta let her senses open again. This time, she opened her eyes as wide as she could, letting the light almost blind her. She waited, tense and ready...

The twang of a bow string sounded from over her shoulder. She twisted, moving out of the arrow's way and glanced towards the area it had originated. She blinked, letting her eyes stay shut just a bit longer than usual. The after image of shapes flashed behind her eyelids. She could almost see the small, elfin figure staring straight at her. Its eyes were dark holes against a background of light.

Another blink revealed a small arm raised with its own arrow aimed right at her heart. Hippolyta lifted her bow, pulled back and let go in one swift movement towards the barely perceived shape. Her aftersight saw a pair of shadow eyes widen before her arrow hit it right in the chest. The figure fell backwards and dissolved.

Apollo let the tension out of his own bow. "Very impressive, Amazon! Who taught you that?"

Hippolyta waited for the Herald's Arrow to return to her hip. "Antiope and I figured it out together when we were little girls. We noticed if we looked too long into the light, we could see an after image when we blinked. We practiced with birds as they flew into the sun. Being able to hit them took more practice. That's when Anti started calling me 'Pigeon', because she said I was pigeon shooting. It was hard hitting those damned little things LOOK OUT!"

Before she could aim her bow, an arrow took out another siren. Its sad sigh dissolved into the breeze. Both turned towards the arrow's origin to find Aphrodite holding her own bow in a firing position. She kept blinking her eyes towards them.

"Hey, look at that. It works!" 'Dite happily continued opening and closing her eyes. She looked like a particularly confused owl. Apollo shook his head at her.

"'Dite, what are you doing here. And where did you get that archery set?"

"My son let me borrow it. Eros said that it would help fight fire with fire, or in this case, light with light. Lovelight against moonlight. Romantic, isn't it?" She continued to bat her eyelashes at the god. He pushed her out of the way.

"Keep those arrows away from me, 'Dite! Those have caused me enough problems!"

"That's what you get for taunting Eros for being a 'girly' man. If you didn't do that, he wouldn't have shot you and made you fall in love with Daphne."

"You needed to teach that boy some restraint. It took me almost an eternity to get over her." He noticed how the love goddess blinked at the laurel leaves in his hair. "Shut up. You haven't answered my other question. Why are you here? And stop blinking like that!"

"I can't help it, I think I have an eyelash in my eye." 'Dite winked at Hippolyta, facetiously hiding her 'blinking' behind her hand. "I'm helping Hippolyta find Artemis. Can you see how she fits into all of this?"

"It's why I'm here. You think you can handle that bow without hitting one of us? Those arrows are...loaded."

"I think so - as long as the target isn't moving I should be fine." The male god and female archer slowly moved away from her. "Oh, I won't be aiming at you. Just don't step in front of me."

"Great. Hopefully our targets will have the courtesy to hold still!"

"Shut it, Apollo! Don't make me shoot you!" 'Dite glance back and forth between the two experienced hunters. "Apollo and Hippolyta...Pollo and Polly. That would be cute."

"NO!" They both yelled out, glancing surreptitiously at each other. It's not like they needed encouragement. Aphrodite perked up in interest. She blinked again and aimed an arrow, shooting it off into the trees.

"Oops. I don't think there was anything there." Both experienced archers raised eyebrows in worry. But they couldn't stop her. Might as well keep track of her.

Hippolyta directed them back through the forest, keeping her senses open for more sirens and other danger. The arrival of the love goddess did help push her out of her depressed thoughts. The moon sirens' song was dredging up a very specific incident. Remembering The Harvest and everything that happened after it was as bad as exiling Diana from Themyscira.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, hilltop overlooking the beach  
_Hippolyta loathed this part as much as she hated the thought of a man touching her. It was that contact that caused this heart-wrenching portion of The Harvest. She motioned towards a group of women who stood off to the side. They stepped forward, their posture ranging from proud warrior stances to bowed from grief.

"Messenger, I offer the bounty of last year's Summer Fruits. We are unable to keep this harvest and offer it to you and your people. May it be welcomed to your homes and hearts."

The Messenger, a kindly old man who Hippolyta wished she could talk to more, nodded solemnly to the princess and motioned towards another group of women that had arrived with the men. The Hestian Mistress was definitely less statuesque than the Amazons, instead soft in her breasts and hips. She reached forward, her arms open in welcome.

An Amazon stepped forward, the boy child in her arms shyly looking at the new woman in interest. He clutched at his mother as the kind face approached him. He squeezed her harder as the woman put her hands around his waist and gently pulled. The Amazon reached up, touched the boy's round cheek, then disengaged his arms from around her neck. The boy started screaming, reaching for the familiar arms he had known since birth.

Hippolyta watched this with ill disguised anger. This is what they had to endure every Harvest if they didn't bear the right child. It had been cruel when they were expected to expose a newborn boy to the elements, letting him die for being created the wrong sex. It was considered merciful that they were being given to the Houses of Hestia after weaning from their mothers' breast. Being male, they would be welcomed and cared for in the outside society.

But first...the grain had to be separated from the chaff.

One after the other, the scene played out in front of the princess. She had to endure every one, her people's honor demanding someone from the royal house acknowledge The Exchange. Each was an arrow in Hippolyta's heart. More often than not, the boy would scream for his mother, their cries of "momma, momma!" joining in a chorus of other voices.

Sadder still were the boys that didn't cry. These were children that didn't know love in their mother's arms. They were ill cared for because the women who bore them were disappointed that they weren't girls. They were gathered into soft arms, feeling the first warmth they've experienced in their short lives. These boys gave no last looks, none reached for a final goodbye.

But worse were the partings that didn't want to happen at all. There was at least one each Harvest. The last Amazon took a sullen shuffle forward. This was a woman who could stare down the pointed end of a spear without blinking. She clutched her son to her breast, tears streaking down her cheeks, her chest heaving with the sobs of a broken heart.

Hippolyta wanted to take a torch to the scrolls that held these rules. They were giving up their boy children - this was the sacrifice they made for their lives as free women. It was written that one from the royal house had to be present - such was the responsibility of her station. But times like this, she hated being princess. She wished she was a simple foot soldier...an archer...a sculptor...

Hippolyta stepped up to the grieving woman. She recognized her as one of their finest warriors, fierce in battle and a great huntress. The boy in her arms held her tight around her neck and tried hiding in her auburn tresses, frightened by his momma's crying. Hippolyta touched his beautiful black curls. As soothingly as she could, she rubbed the boy's back and the mother's arm.

"Come on, Lykopis. Hand him to me. He won't be hurt. You know Hestia's maidens are very gentle." The mother violently shook her head, her pitiful whimper streaming out of her throat as freely as the tears flowing from her green eyes. "Please, Lykopis. Don't make this harder on me...or yourself." Usually by now, Hippolyta was able to coax the reluctant mother to let go of her child. Expecting the same, she wound her hands around the boy's waist and pulled.

Hippolyta didn't know who she was fighting against; the boy's death grip on his mother, or the Amazon who wouldn't let him go. She tried pulling harder, but she didn't want to hurt the boy. She was startled when the Amazon snatched her son from her grip, and started backing away. Her eyes shifted around her, taking note of one more group of women among them; those that stood with swords unsheathed and in hand.

"No. You can't take him. He's mine! I bore him...he's my son!"

"Lykopis, listen to me. You have to let him go. You can't keep him here."

"No...I can't...he's my...please, I don't want to..."

"It's for your own good. Please give him to us voluntarily. You know what the alternative is."

"No, you wouldn't! I beg you, let me have him...just a little bit longer..."

Hippolyta steeled her heart for what had to come next. "Amazons, stand ready if she doesn't let go of the boy." Four blades glinted in the sun's light as they rose towards the panicked mother. A sword was handed to the Princess. She held it limply.

"Please, Your Highness! This is wrong. You know it is! A child shouldn't be separated from his mother. He is weak without me! Even Artemis lets her blessed prey keep her children until allowing us to hunt them. I'm begging you, at least until he can take care of himself."

"No, you know the rules."

"You are Princess! You can change the rules! Talk to your sister, have her reconsider this."

"She has other responsibilities to attend to, and I have mine. You knew this when you volunteered for The Harvest. You knew what was at stake when you decided to become pregnant."

"And now I know what it feels like to have him move in my belly. To feel him grow, to know that I'm the one giving him life. I loved him before he was placed in my arms. Please, for Hera's sake!"

"Amazons...hold her." The armed warriors surrounded the panicked pair. They were there to make sure she didn't get away or use her body to shield the child. The killing stroke fell to another.

_Blesses Artemis, please! She won't let him go. Help me, strike me down, something! I don't want to do it..._

Hippolyta's sword rose to the back of the child's neck, her hand shaking the entire time. It was her royal duty to execute the law. They needed the woman. They didn't need the boy.

"_Paúō Hippolyta!" _Each warrior froze, astonished this usurper would give such a strong order to their princess. "I give up my sword for my son, Your Highness. That is my exchange!"

Every Amazon gasped. Hippolyta dropped her arm in relief and stared at this strong warrior. Lykopis was among the most skilled blade fighters in their ranks, her hands bearing the scars of long sword practices. Her name told all of her ferocious skill in battle.

And she was surrendering it all for her son. The Princess was angry at the warrior for turning away from them over a male. Hippolyta was glad to see at least one pair was staying together.

"Lykopis, 'she-wolf', you understand what you are giving up?"

"Yes. I give up the freedom of the forest, the shade of the trees, the strength of the sword, and the...the pride of the Amazons for my child."

"And you know by doing this, you must leave us and join Man's World. Live by their rules and customs."

"Yes, Your Highness." Lykopis bowed her head in shame.

"And you know what value you would have among them. You're considered a prized warrior here. There, you would be nothing. Less than nothing. You would be a warrior woman who doesn't know her place."

"Yes. I know."

"And you would do this for your son?"

Lykopis slowly raised her head to her princess, her body shaking with barely contained anger.

"Yes, I would."

Hippolyta felt the judgement in her green eyes. She didn't blame her. If she had her wish, she would ply Lykopis with food, clothes, and money to send her on her way. But law stated that she shun those who break their most sacred traditions, leaving them to their fate. Unless she was as cunning as she was brave, Lykopis' few options were to either make the treacherous journey to Sparta where they allow their women the same standing as Amazons...or restart her life in a brothel.

The old man stepped up to the princess. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but I may be able to offer this fine woman an alternative to banishment. She is a fierce warrior and has shown devotion to her child. She deserves better."

Hippolyta almost broke all proprietary and tackled the man with a hug. Instead, she gestured Hestia's blessing to him. "What do you have in mind, Master Messenger?"

The man smoothed down the mustache of his considerable beard. "The royal palace requires discrete warriors to watch after the king and his household. We found women can meld into the background and be unnoticed to those who would want to hurt him. We have a few, but none with the skill and training of your warrior. She would be a valuable, if invisible, asset.

He glanced over to the boy in the disposed Amazon's arms. "And if the King were to come home with a son of his own, the boy would need a guardian, and a playmate."

Hippolyta motioned for the guards to lower their weapons. "Lykopis, this is the only option available to you. Be a servant in the King's house and you might have some semblance of a life. You would be fed and clothed, and you would have a roof over your head. Your son would have a place to live. No more can be done for you."

"No, Your Highness, that is enough. That's more than I could hope for." She caressed her son's head, kissing him over and over on his round, soft cheek. Her tears now held a tone of guarded happiness. Hippolyta hoped that it would last.

"One more thing, She-Wolf," The Messenger interrupted. "I have to guarantee that you are true to your word to serve the King. You are coming under his guardianship and only by his blessings will you be able to stay in his home. He is generous, but may not agree with our arrangement. You are an Amazon, in spirit if not in name. Your reputation for distrusting men will put you under constant suspicion."

"But, I promise! I will serve him as faithfully as I served my Queen."

"And we see how you will abandon your faith for the love of your son. While an admirable cause, you can be coerced into changing your mind." The man walked up to the mother, looking straight into her eyes. No longer was he just an old man that served as the emissary to the King. Now, he was a different guardian; he was protecting his home.

"You will go before the king while he sits on his throne. We can do this at night so that no one sees your face, but you will bow to him and perform the Hiketeia to solidify your vow. You will submit yourself to his protection, and in turn you will serve and guard him from those who would do him harm. If you betray him, you will wish you would have died here, for the Furies would have you in their revenge. Do you agree to these terms, or will you give up your son to a life without you?"

Hippolyta almost grabbed Lykopis and threw the boy to the man to save her from having to make such a vow. To fight against your kingdom for the sake of your child was one thing. To fight the gods, and perhaps incur their wrath, was another thing entirely. Pale in the face, but just as strongly, Lykopis nodded her head. Hippolyta bowed hers.

"You know you can't take anything with you," Hippolyta admonished. "You may find armaments out there, but your weapons must stay here." Lykopis nodded again. She was leaving with her child and only the clothes on their backs, but they were alive. Slowly, she started walking past her sisters who gave up their sons. They lined up, an impromptu honor guard for the exiled woman.

"Wait!" Hippolyta clutched her sword and ran towards the mother and child. Lykopis cringed and squeezed her son to her chest, seeing the deadly weapon in the princess' hand.

Hippolyta stopped in front of her, the blade low by her side. She leaned over to kiss the boy on the head, then the mother on the cheek. Then she raised the sword to her finger and sliced open the skin. She reached over and drew a crescent moon in blood on the child's forehead.

"Artemis protect you, Little Cub. She already did by giving you a fierce mother. Learn from her, and give her honor when you become a warrior like her."

Hippolyta then reached up and drew a star on the mother's brow. "Artemis bless you, Brave Lykopis. Your wolf cub has a great protector if she can face down an armed warrior with only the anger in her eyes. You've been given a chance to actually name your son. Give him a kingly name. And may you live the life befitting one of your bearing."

"And strength be unto you, My Princess. May you one day be able to let us keep our sons. At least until we can let them go."

"We've chosen the lives that we have, we know the prices we have to pay. Usually, the rewards are enough."

"Sometimes, Your Highness, the price is too high." Lykopis bowed one last time to her princess, then turned away. Hippolyta watched as two bright green stared back at her from his mother's arms, Artemis' crescent moon bright on his soft skin. A tiny hand waved her goodbye.

With that, the remaining group moved down towards the shore and boarded the small row boats. Hippolyta turned, not wanting to watch them leave. She could still hear the cries of the boys for their mommas. She walked towards the dining hall, hoping the wine was being served. She had every intention of getting roaring drunk.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave  
_Diana wished she could fly again. With the elevator commandeered by the two rushing heroes, running down the steps into the Batcave seemed to take forever. By the time she reached the bottom landing, she could see that both Bruce and Dick had changed into their uniforms. Nightwing's mask was already fixed over his eyes, his posture tense as he stood in front of the main computer screen. Bruce kept the cowl off for the time being, but his demeanor was all Bat._  
_

"What do you hear, Dick?" Bruce asked. Diana craned her ears, too, trying to figure out what the voices over the intercom were saying. The reception was tinny, hollow in its mono frequency. She recognized the cavernous sound of a police scanner, codes used to keep eavesdroppers from knowing their movements.

"It sounds like officers were called to Center City...ordering SWAT to hang back...seems that they're trying to figure out what caused a group of civilians to randomly attack bystanders."

"Unexplained violent behavior displayed by random citizens, all in an isolated area. Sounds like some kind of mind control, possibly through a hallucinogen. Suspects?"

"Ivy...Scarecrow...Mad Hatter? Possibly someone new, or even a highly infectious pathogen."

"It could be any of those. We don't have time to sit here and figure out which one. Grab a supply of anti-neurotoxin and high-frequency jamming ear plugs." Dick ran over to the a supply cabinet close to the crime lab. Choosing seemingly random viles, he shoved some into his belt and set aside a few for Bruce.

Diana stood in the background, feeling lost, helpless, and useless. She could think of all types of ways she could have helped if she had her powers. They were talking suspects... she could help interrogate them if she had her Lasso of Truth; Strategy...she'd be able to contribute if she could simply fly in and take them out. Innocent citizens were victim to a mysterious influence...she wanted to protect them. Two men who had her heart were about to venture out into the great, dangerous unknown...

_Gods! What do I do? What _can_ I do?_

She nearly jumped at a touch on her hand. Tim pulled at her fingers to open her fists. She loosened her hand, and he wound his fingers with hers. His message was clear: _I know how you feel_.

Bustling purposefully, Bruce and Dick completed their pre-mission preparations. Sparse communication passed between them, the well honed partnership abandoned years ago flaring up in their practiced movements. Weapons acquired, technology considered, uniforms fitted and checked.

Gotham asked for help - their help. And they always gave it, no matter the cost.

Bruce stepped up to the two silent figures standing to the side. He gently ruffled Tim's hair as he pulled Diana to him. "I'm sorry. I meant to stay with you all weekend. But when the signal goes up..."

"You have to go. I know, I understand," Diana finished for him. She reached behind his head, pulling at his mask. Like a king receiving his crown, Bruce bent down as she affixed the cowl over his face. She caressed his cheek once the hood had been fitted correctly. Batman's stern countenance stared back at her.

"You can monitor the situation at the computer. Tim can help you tap into the secured channels we use. Oracle will keep us informed of any movement." Diana nodded at his cold clinical statements. She heard what he was telling her underneath; _don't worry, we know what we're doing. Listen for us so you'll know what's going on. We'll be okay._

Diana knew that Bruce was now fully absorbed in the mission. No matter what, she will have to share him with it for as long as they were together. To interfere with that would be refusing him. But, damn it all, she would not be forgotten in the thick of it.

Diana grabbed Bruce's head and kissed him for all she was worth. He stiffened for a moment, then melted into her embrace. For the time it took to breath in, there was the request for her to wait for him. For the moment it took to breath out, it was understood that she would be there.

Diana leaned away, stared into the whites of his cowl, then stepped back. Batman lifted her hand to his lips, kissed the back of her fingers, then let go. A second later, he and Nightwing were running towards the Batmobile, jumping into their respective places in the cockpit. A primal roar of the engine, they were gone.

Breathing in the exhaust's acrid scent, Diana stared at the place where the vehicle once parked. She let her eyes follow the skid marks on the concrete surface. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Alfred and Tim standing there.

"You're feeling left behind and lost, like they're going off to war and they might not come home. You wishing there was something you could do, but you're feeling helpless until you hear their voices or see them walk through that door," Alfred intoned sympathetically. Diana nodded. "I've felt that way many times as Master Bruce drove out of this cave."

"I had to get used to that feeling when he forbid me to go with him," Tim added. "I hated him for that. I still kinda do, but I know why he did it." The boy glanced down guiltily. "I know he means it for my protection, but he needs a partner. Tonight he has Nightwing with him, but on other nights? You haven't seen him truly on the edge, Diana. He's scary, but he won't ask for help. It kinda has to bludgeon him over the head for him to take it."

Diana walked over to the Batcomputer's main console. She was tempted to sit in his chair for comfort, but she didn't want to get used to needing that. It would be like resigning herself to being a seat warmer. _No such luck, buddy. _Diana's rebellious thoughts lingered as she listened to the police scanner. After what felt like an eternity, but was only half an hour, the officer in charge began issuing more orders.

"Dispatch, call in SWAT. Tell them to prepare for crowd control tactics. Holster live rounds, use rubber bullets instead. Enter with gasmasks on. Wait...oh thank God, he's here! Where? Gotham doesn't have bats that big flying through the air, where else would he be? No...I will not arrest on sight, are you crazy? That order's been rescinded. Remember, we called him. Besides, I don't think our health plan covers injury by stupidity."

She motioned Tim over to the computer. "Can you tap into that secure channel? I want to hear what's going on." The boy reached over and pressed a series of random buttons. The audio piping through sounded closer, fuller.

"B, this is O. Take care out there. SWAT's been called in. They've been ordered to prepare crowd control tactics. Watch for tear gas and rubber bullets. And you've been spotted. They're glad to see you...in their own way."

"In other words, they don't want to arrest me." Diana smiled at hearing Bruce's rough voice. It sounded hollow, like it was coming from behind a mask. _Good, he won't be breathing gas._

"Like they could get a hold of us," Dick's voice chimed in. He sounded like he was ready for action.

Diana continued to listen, straining to hear any activity that would clue her in at what Batman and Nightwing were doing. She imagined dark alleys, tall buildings, dim illumination from street lamps in desperate need of replacing, blue and red police lights flashing in the night, heads craned skywards looking for a tell tale silhouette, a silence tense in its anticipation for the next move...

A woman's scream ripped through the tense silence like a razor. "God, no! Please, let him go! I'll do anything you want, just let go of my boy..."

Another yell rang out, its timbre indicating a man's voice. "What are you doing here? Don't you see the police? Get back, go home!"

Another voice "They've got guns! They're going to use them. Where are they?" And another voice ...another ...fear ...desperation...

"B! What are they looking at? I don't see anything." Diana leaned in closer to the comm speakers, hearing Nightwing's confusion.

"I don't know, but whatever they're seeing, it's driving them into a frenzy. Listen...they're afraid, but not for themselves." Diana strained to hear them herself. The victims were hysterical by now. They called out specific names, the pain in their voices obvious.

Great minds think alike. Diana came to the same conclusion just as Batman said it over the comm.

"Good god, they think their children are in danger. And they think the police are going to use their guns against them. We may need to let SWAT take them out with tear gas. There's going to be a mob of hysterical parents trying to protect their children. Where is this influence coming from?"

**"It's coming from me, Batman. I'm making them think it."** A cold, digital voice chimed through the comm.

"Who are you? How did you get onto this channel?" It was like Batman plucked each question out of Diana's head.

**"I know a lot about you, Batman. And I know much about how you work. Do you like my little experiment? Interesting, is it not?"**

"Experiment?

**"To use the best parts of humanity and turn it against them. And what do people value more than their children. But what would you know about that? You're as cold as some of the less savory characters in this city. What would you know about a parent's love for a child?"**

"All I need to know is where you are and how to take you out. Identify yourself."

**"Oh, I don't think so. I know you're very intelligent, and the more I talk, the more information you gather about me. I even know that your 'eye in the sky' is listening and trying to figure out who I am. Running a voice analysis, Oracle? You won't get it."**

"Keep running it, O."

**"Yes! Keep at it, Oracle. You just might get a clue. So, Batman. Don't you want to know more about what I have planned? It is truly ingenious"**

"If you're going to say it, just say it. Save the games."

**"Direct - I respect that. What if I told you that those people are hysterical because not only do I control them, but I actually have their children? They weren't hard to get. Parents love doing fun things with their kids. All I had to do was tell them there was a free concert at the theater down the alley. I even had it renovated just for them. Seems it was abandoned after some rich kid's parents died there."**

Diana knew that theater, and she knew Batman knew it, too. They were well aware of what happened in that alley. This wasn't going to end well.

"It's a coward's move to use children to get what you want," Batman growled.

**"Oh! I guess I was wrong. Seems I hit a paternal nerve there. Don't worry, I'm not a total monster, just a partial one. I won't hurt the children. Their parents, however, are fair game. And let's include the police. Who's to say that, maybe, some of them had their gas launcher switched out to shoot something else? Say...the other half of the experiment."**

"Shit! O, radio into dispatch and tell them to hold back! They might be causing the problem instead of controlling it. O! Oracle! Come in..."

**"She can't hear you. I'm jamming the signal. She was too close to figuring me out. But I'm not worried. If she runs an analysis of my voice, all she'll get is static. Nice background interference."**

"N! We need to get word to dispatch to hold back..."

**"Way ahead of you, Batman. I've hijacked dispatch's radio frequency, too. As far as those on the ground know, they are to deploy crowd control tactics in five...four...three...oh, by the way, hello to whoever's listening in the Batcave. I know that frequency is open. You'll want to send help. He's going to needed it."**

An explosion. A scream. The line went dead.

"Bru...Batman! Batman, come in! Nightwing, are you there?" Diana glanced around the control panel for another button. "Watchtower! Watchtower, this is Diana. Can you hear me?" Silence.

Diana turned from the computer. "Tim, can you see what's going on here?" The boy ran up to the computer and pushed a few buttons. Various displays of radio frequencies appeared on the screen. All were flatlined.

"Nothing's going in or out of Gotham's air waves, not even cell phones. Except...here. I think this is...whoever that was. That's the one coming into the cave." The boy frowned up at the screen. "I'm going to try and trace that back to the source. No one threatens us and gets away with it!"

Diana watched as the smart boy manipulated the complicated computer in front of them. She understood some of what he did, but others seemed so complex. But, even if he found out who it was...then what?

Diana paced back a few steps from the computer. Even now, no one sat in the main chair. That was reserved for only one person. It was like they were keeping a space open for him...waiting for him to come home.

Diana was tired of waiting. When did Amazons wait for what they wanted? She had something worth fighting for. Time to go get it.

"Tim, that's not going to help us right now." The boy turn in surprise. "We need to do more. Can you help me?" He perked to attention, nodding his readiness. "I need you to go upstairs to Bruce's room. On his bureau are two charms. DO NOT PUT THEM ON! Bring them down here." Tim ran towards the elevator that shot upwards into the manor.

"Wait Tim!" the boy screeched to a halt at the butler's voice. "Bring her duffle bag down, too. It's black with a number of zippers on it." Tim nodded and continued on to fulfill his orders.

"Alfred, can you get me into the armory?"

"Of course." Diana turned towards that area of the cave but paused at a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Highness, are you about to do something impulsive?"

"Yes, I am. I'm about to bludgeon my lover over the head with some help. Us Amazons are bombastic that way."

"So long as I have an alibi for showing you all this." Alfred tapped a few keys on the cave wall. An imperceptible line separated into a lit compartment, shelves stacked with various gadgets and weaponry.

"Great Hera, he fits all of this on his belt?"

"For the most part. Though he has other ways of hiding things on his person. He got ideas from studying Japanese samurai. Figured that they could have all sorts of weaponry on the ornamental elements of their armor. For you, we have to think of something else."

Alfred rushed over to an area holding clothing aspects of the Bat Clan's uniforms. Bypassing a series of batsuits and Robin memorabilia, he pulled out a standard issue SWAT uniform and bullet proof vest.

"The police department has no idea how many times Bruce has joined them undercover while wearing this uniform. Commissioner Gordon might as well have put him on their payroll. He's defused many incidents that could have escalated just by being present on the line." Alfred's posture straightened in pride. "He's dropped hints and ploys to the lieutenants on the scene that have saved many bullets and lives."

"A sneaky tactic indeed. Sounds very clandestine. Wondered where he got that idea." Alfred smoothed down his moustache in a nonchalant '_where do you think?'_ movement. Diana looked forward to picking his brain on some finer points of shadow steering.

"Much of this won't fit you, though the vest can be adjusted to cover whatever you wear underneath. Where is that boy with your duffle bag? I packed certain clothing just for this occasion..."

"Right here! Sorry, had to make a quick detour." Tim slid the rest of the way down the stairs on the handrail, holding Diana's clothing bag. "The charms are inside. Those are weird, it felt like they were excited to see me."

"Probably because the two people who wore them really care for you. Thank you, Tim." Diana took the bag from the boy. In turn, she felt Alfred grab the bag from her. He set it on a bench and opened various compartments. She realized there were some zippers she hadn't seen before.

Out came the black stretch pants that she knew about. One hidden compartment later, out came a long sleeved black shirt, bra, and panties. _Guess Bruce didn't look hard enough. _Diana received those and a strange glare from Alfred as she ran towards one of the changing rooms.

"I'm not going to ask about the dearth of undergarments in your wardrobe, Your Highness. I figured there was a cultural reason for it."

"But, Alfred. These aren't mine. You didn't put some other woman's clothes in my bag, did you?"

"Oh no, Your Highness. Remember, I've helped clothe each member of this family." He lowered his voice as she emerged dressed in the dark garments. "One gets used to measuring by sight when dressing young people for work, school, and crime fighting. Your size wasn't hard to figure out, especially after stealing your clothes."

"That's really sweet of you, Alfred." Diana smiled slightly at his sneaky innovation. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Your Highness'. We worked on that the last time I was here."

"Your Highness, the only other time I'm going to call you something different is when I get to call you 'Mrs. Wayne'." Diana's heart jumped when she heard that name. She'd been called that before, at least something like it. It gave her shivers now as it did then.

"Well, I'm going to have to go by something other than 'Your Highness' if this is going to work. And I don't want anyone knowing that its me and I don't have my powers. So, what should I be called?"

"You'll need to figure that one out for yourself. Master Bruce chose his name after receiving a sign for his mission. Master Dick received his first alias from his mother, the second after hearing a story from Mr. Kent. It'll have to mean something to you for it to be effective."

"Hmmm, I'm going to need some help with this one. Tim, can you...where did you go?" She scanned the cave for the young man. She was surprised to see him at the case displaying his Robin uniform. He frantically circled the container, his breath hitching in agitated gasps.

"Tim, dear? Are you okay?"

"Have...to...get this...open...," Tim kicked the bottom in frustration. "Darn it! I can't find a manual override on this one! Not even a control hatch to hotwire it..."

"Why are you trying to get in?" Diana asked. Tim ran over and grabbed her hand.

"You can't go without me! Don't leave me behind, please!"

"Tim, no. Bruce said you were forbidden to go."

"And he asked you to come after him? I have to help! You're not the only one that needs to do something."

"I know, Tim, but if something were to happen to you-"

"What if something were to happen to you, Diana? Do you even know where to go? How to get there? Do you know anything about who we're up against?"

"Um, no, not really."

"See, you need me. I can be your sidekick! I'll back you up and tell you everything you need to know." He gazed hopefully at Diana. She searched her mind for any reason she could give him to stay behind.

"Absolutely not." Tim slumped in disappointment. "You will not be called my sidekick. We're partners, through and through."

"Yes!" Tim crowed. "Thank you, Diana...er...yeah. We're going to have to figure out a new name for you." Diana smiled, knowing that he would come up with something good. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Your Highness, you'll need to put these on now." Alfred wound his arms around her waist, placing a utility belt on her hips. Just feeling it made her feel more secure. "I've fitted the compartments with some of the standard gadgetry Batman has in his belt. Be careful with the ones on the back right. Those are the incendiary batarangs. The 'safe' ones are in the back and to the left. Grapple gun by your hip. Unfortunately, there is no time to show you where everything else is."

Bruce's dear voice spoke from behind. "Don't forget her mask. You know our identities have to be protected at all costs." Diana jumped, excited to see him, and scared witless at being caught. Instead, she saw Tim standing there, a device at his mouth. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." She knew he did.

"What is that? I thought Bruce was in the room."

"This is my voice mimicker," Tim answered in his own voice. "I've been collecting vocal samples from Bruce for a while now. I just perfected his timbre a few days ago. It's been a pet project when I can't sleep a night."

"That's amazing, Tim! But what do you expect to do with it?"

"I know he's switched out certain security protocols to be activated by voice recognition, including the case with my uniform. But I don't know what the exact vocal commands are. His standard ones for the cave aren't working. I was trying to find another way into the case, but no such luck."

A memory struck Diana like lightning. "Voice recognition, you say? Let me see that." Tim handed her the device. She inspected it, admiring its lightweight, understated simplicity. _He really is a smart kid! _"What is this called," she asked, pointing at the uniform case.

"Robin Display Case Number Three," Alfred answered. He was eyeing the device in her hands with surprised suspicion.

Holding it over her mouth, she called out a code she had heard a few times. Usually, drama followed saying this:

"Computer, voice recognition Batman-zero-two, security authorization alpha." Tim flinched at hearing the laugh she imbued into Bruce's voice. She smiled mischievously. "Open Robin Display Case Number Three. Override main security protocols authorization bwbm-91939-execute." A hatch hissed open, then swung on a hinge.

"Wow, cool!" Tim held his hand open to receive the device back. Diana handed it over to Alfred. "Aww, man. That sucks."

"I'm very impressed with you, Master Tim. I'll hold onto this for now, if you don't mind. Don't want it to get messed up while you're helping Her Highness on the mission, do you?"

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want that to happen." His uniform hit him, wiping the pout off his face. He glared at Diana.

"You can design more toys when we return, Robin. Get dressed." Tim slumped off towards the dressing rooms, eyeing his device in disappointment. Diana turned back to Alfred. "Do you have anything for my feet? I don't think sandals are appropriate footwear for crime fighting."

"Here, try these!" Diana ducked out of the way so as not to get knocked in the head. "Sorry! I wasn't aiming...honest!" Tim called out. Diana picked up the pair of heavy footwear, considering the dark color, slight wear in the soles, their flexibility, size...

"These were Dick's, weren't they?" _He must have been a pretty teenager if I could fit most of his old clothes!_

"How'd you guess?" Tim walked out of the dressing room tugging at the sleeve of his uniform. "Ugh, this shrank."

"No, my dear, you grew taller. Though you need to eat more, young man. You're too skinny," Diana admonished. Tim rolled his eyes. _Already acting like his mother_, Alfred thought. He fought against the fond smile that wanted to come through. Now wasn't the time to gush.

"Your Highness, you still have one more thing to add to your disguise. Come here." Diana acquiesced, approaching the butler in curiosity. "Close your eyes." Following his orders, she flinched as a cold, sticky substance touch the skin around her temples. Then she felt him gather her hair up, wind it on top of her head, and shoved something through it to keep it there.

"Come with me." Diana opened her eyes and followed him to the dojo. Flicking on the light, Alfred stood aside as she glanced at herself in the mirror. With the walls covered in her reflection, she could see a figure staring back at her from all angles. She was dressed all in black, the SWAT flack jacket seeming bulky around her slim figure. A black mask covered her eyes, and a series of sticks had been placed in her hair.

Alfred touched the fan of sticks holding up her hair. "Each color has specific uses. The black ones are explosive, the grey ones induce sleep, releasing a gas when they collide with a surface, and the blue ones flash a blinding light."

"How will I know which ones to reach for?" Diana asked. Alfred nodded at her perceptive question.

"Think in threes - right three, explosive; middle three, sleep; left three, flash bomb." Diana felt each one as he named them off, memorizing their positions. She glanced at Alfred in the mirror's reflection, the question in her eyes.

"Barbara never had the chance to use them as a part of an undercover geisha disguise. She'd love to know they were getting some good use now." Tim stood behind her, his own mask fixed to his face.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked the boy.

"You look like a masked Wonder Woman all dressed in black," he answered honestly.

"That's not going to work. Let me try something." She ran back out to her duffle bag and pulled out the two charms that had disguised Bruce and her for their date night. She considered each one. They looked exactly alike, yet she could sense a familiarity from one of them. She put that one around her neck.

"Well, what do you think Alfred? Alfred? Um...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ma'am, I don't know how you got in here, but if you don't identify yourself..."

"Alfred! It's me, Diana! See?" She took the charm off. He shook his head in confusion.

"Your Highness, that was quite disconcerting. I didn't perceive any actual change in your appearance, but I couldn't recognize you at all. What was that?"

"It would be too hard to explain everything. Let's just say it made it possible for Bruce and me to go out and enjoy ourselves without being recognized. And it's going to help me with my new identity. Tim, we have to go. This has taken too much time. Tim? What are you doing?"

Diana watched as Tim slowly picked up Bruce's opal charm. The most hostile expression crossed the boy's face, causing her heart to jump. She'd seen that look on a face before, but she didn't expect it on his. It was a look of pure, unadulterated hatred.

* * *

_Thought that i could organize freedom / how Scandinavian of me / you soused it out, didn't you..._


	13. Artemis - Ch 4: Completing the Mission

_From the body to the soul/ Where our hearts lead, we must go / Wherever love may flow _– Oman - Dead Can Dance

* * *

_"I caught you."  
__"Yes, you did."  
__Two Days - Thrill: Thursday Afternoon_

* * *

_Constellation of Orion, Artemis' Forest  
_"Two gods and an immortal run through the woods, on their way to shoot a goddess."

"What are you doing, Hippolyta?" Apollo blinked towards an area of trees to see if any hidden moon sirens were in the vicinity. The area seemingly empty, they leaned against a tree to let Hippolyta catch her breath.

"Just trying to find the punchline to this joke. Feels like the joke's on me."

"Don't worry, Polly. I'm sure it'll all work out just fine."

"How can you say that? My daughter's powers were taken away, I'm here taking on challenge after harder challenge against the gods trying to get them back, and we have a goddess running around with arrows that can make a person fall in love with the slightest prick. Tell me, how will all of this turn out fine?"

"Here snipe!" Both experience hunters peered around the tree to track where the sound's origin.

Apollo had sent Aphrodite on a mission; if she caught a snipe, they could use it as a talisman against the moon sirens. But she had to surprise it by jumping out and calling its name. She must shoot quickly or the snipe would escape. The love goddess, having a new purpose, ran off to use Eros' arrows to hunt snipes.

They glanced over towards a grove of trees near a sparkling brook. Aphrodite lurked around a large rock, arrow ready to launch. She then gleefully yelled "here snipe!", jumped around the boulder, and let loose her loaded missile. This time, the arrow landed in the rolling water. Apollo and Hippolyta bumped shoulders and mentally did an arrow count.

One loaded arrow down, half a quiver to get rid of.

"Have some faith, Hippolyta. I trust that you'll get what you need out of these challenges. You're an amazing woman. You can do this."

"Thank you for your words of confidence, Apollo. That means a lot coming from you." Her ears perked up at hearing a tell-tale sigh on the wind. She had come to recognize an impending siren attack, how they would inhale before singing their sad song. Hippolyta blinked towards a bush and fired her glowing arrow. They heard a thud as it hit a solid object, an exhaled whimper, than the slight twinkling sound of light dissipating in the wind.

"Five." Hippolyta intoned. She reached out to grab the returning arrow.

"Damn, you're catching up. I'm still leading though."

"Here snipe!"

"What we need to do is go on the offensive. How do we find a goddess in her own forest if she doesn't want to be found?" Hippolyta wondered. "She's your sister, how does she work?"

"Well, she's the goddess of the hunt for a reason. She loves running through the woods and tracking her prey. Sometimes she'll have her virgin companions as her hunting partners. She also keeps a few of her dogs with her at all times, rotating them out to give each some attention. They can be very possessive of her."

"Do you think she's near by conjuring up her moon sirens?"

"She could be, but she'd only use them as a deterrent. They can be unscrupulous when they sing their song. They've been known to whisper her darkest secrets to her, too."

"Here snipe! Apollo? What does a snipe look like?"

"You know, 'Dite, I've never been able to catch one. They're sneaky little bastards, but I bet you could do it. They like pretty, shiny things." Aphrodite wiggled at the compliment and continued her snipe hunt. Hippolyta punched Apollo on the shoulder.

"Why are you so mean to her? She's really sweet."

"Oh, I'm not being mean, just having some fun. She should get out more, but she'd rather gaze into her fountain all day and make people fall in love. Besides, she and Artemis don't get along well; the whole virgin thing. Aphrodite was almost successful at getting Artemis to lower her guard when Orion hunted with her. I'm kind of hoping this challenge will help those two find some common ground."

"My sister and I used to pretend at being Artemis and Orion," Hippolyta murmured, remembering a lighter, more innocent time. "I was Artemis since I was the better archer, Antiope was Orion as the best tracker." Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Fine...I was Artemis because I called it faster than her." She grinned at the memory of hiding from the royal guards.

"We would play in the woods and pretend to hunt Artemis' deer. Imagine our surprise when we took down our first one! We knew Her Grace would be mad that we didn't ask her permission, so we drew her symbols on our brow to honor her."

"And I know for a fact that Artemis was proud of you. She told me!" Apollo said. "She enjoyed watching your games and how your archery improved. She was even more overjoyed when you decided not to take part in Aphrodite's Ritual. Though..." Apollo ducked his head down "there were those who wouldn't have minded if the beautiful Princess of the Amazons took part, even once."

Hippolyta's head swiveled back to the Light God. She found him looking the other direction, watching Aphrodite hunt snipes. She wondered if 'Dite really did hit a snipe with a loaded arrow, would its love be real or imaginary? Such mind games were best played after a well made dinner and a few glasses of wine.

"Apollo, have you noticed how we haven't been shot at for the past few minutes?"

"Now that you mention it, we have been sharing a very pleasant conversation for quite a while. Why do you think that is?"

"Most likely because we're going in the wrong direction. It's like Anti said - 'the mother bear doesn't even think of attacking unless you get too close to her den.' I don't think we're close to your sister, so she's not conjuring her sirens. If they sing to her the same way they do to me, she can't be comfortable being around them so long."

"You're probably right. Which means to know if we're close to her, we have to get attacked more. This should be fun." Apollo readjusted his own quiver of silver arrows. "You should go over there and drink some water. I'll cover you. Just make sure you're behind 'Dite...and let her know you're not snipe bait."

"Meanie," Hippolyta hit him lightly on the arm. His dazzling smile made the queen feel warm inside. She ran over, tapping Aphrodite on the shoulder to let her know she was there. The love goddess jumped in surprise and let loose an arrow into the woods. Shaking her head as 'Dite ran after it, Hippolyta leaned down to drink some cool, clear waters of the heavens.

It was then she realized Apollo made an undercover compliment. He called her a pretty, shiny thing.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Banquet Hall  
_Hippolyta watched the proceedings with barely contained disgust. They were like strutting cocks, these men who wanted to sire Amazon children. They preened, showed off their muscles, and challenged each other with games of strength and prowess, each bout ending with their loud, booming laughter. The winner held his arms up in the air in victory, while the loser shrugged his shoulders in defeat, then looked for redemption in the next challenger.

Hippolyta wished she could escape to her chambers and shut the door, but she was the Right Hand of the queen, and she was expected to sit at the high table and observe the crowd with a regal bearing. Antiope dressed in her famous red gown and golden girdle. Her dark hair was piled high on her head, curly tendrils falling onto her shoulders. A crown of gold and flowers completed the ensemble.

She was the vision of beauty and pride fit for an Amazon Queen. Hippolyta knew she was beautiful, too, with her golden hair and aquamarine eyes, but she really didn't care about her looks. Beauty was only for attracting a man to make children, some of which she wouldn't be able to keep if she had the wrong kind.

Hippolyta also observed as her sister stared down at the guests' table. This was when Antiope evaluated each man to choose for Aphrodite's Ritual. Usually, she watched the contests with interest, waiting for the top male to show himself as the most virile of the group. This time, her eyes trained on one particular man; one who deemed it unnecessary to prove himself in such primitive, rowdy games.

Theseus paid no attention to his loud subjects. He gazed at Antiope with open intensity, his eyes never leaving hers as they stared each other down. He knew he won when the beautiful woman glanced away and delicately tucked a dark lock of hair behind her ear. His smile brought a light blush to the warrior queen's cheeks.

Hippolyta rolled her eyes at their flirtation and picked up her wine goblet. She peered in it and sighed; why did they serve white wine tonight? They had perfectly good red wine that tasted better, and the white always made her feel ill the next day. But then, she always got drunk faster off the lighter drink. The princess finished her cup in one long draught and signaled for more.

Antiope leaned over and whispered harshly in her ear. "Polly, slow down! That was your third cup in the past hour. You've already finished a full pitcher on your own. At least water it down, you heathen. You're going to embarrass yourself ...again!"

"Why do you care, Your Flirty-Eyed Majesty? That would just make me match the boorish antics of those idiots down there. Besides, you'd probably want me to lose my mind and take part in The Hunts. Might come back to find my dress over my head and a babe in my belly for next summer."

"Well, it would probably loosen you up some, you prude!"

"You do enough of that for both of us, you floozy!" Both women aggressively glared at each other, then bursted out laughing. "I'm already drunk! Oh, this feels great...I think I'm going to throw up." Hippolyta laid her head down heavily onto the banquet table.

"Dignity, Your Highness!" Antiope admonished. Hippolyta waved her hand vaguely in the air, her head still down. "Oh, so you're going to let those men think you can't handle your wine?" Polly's head shot up, pouty frown firmly planted on her full lips.

"They will not get the best of me!" Polly growled, then hiccuped. "I need some water." Her sister had mercy on her, waving over a server and procuring the requested drink.

"It's almost time to signal for The Hunts to begin. You sure you don't want to try this year? That one man back there can't take his eyes off you. You two would make a pretty golden baby." Antiope motioned towards a young, handsome man that sat away from the games. His light green eyes seemed to dart back towards the lovely blond princess every now and then. Hippolyta glanced over at him and tried hiding her blush.

"I've seen him watching me, and no, I don't want to take part this year. I don't think I'll ever want to. That's why we agreed to divide The Harvest responsibilities, remember? At least you don't have to debase yourself like the rest of our sisters, whooping and hollering through the woods as a strange type of foreplay. Who's idea was that anyway?"

"One of our grandmothers who figured it would be a good idea for us to let the men live after we took advantage of them. That was getting messy and started a few battles that killed the pregnant women in the process. At least this way, we get their seed, and they leave with a few war wounds and some stories to brag about."

"Then it must be nice for you to be able to pick the best from the flock and ravish him in the comfort of Aphrodite's temple. You won't be limping in from the woods with twigs sticking out of your hair and other unfortunate places."

"The benefits of my station. And speaking about benefits..." Antiope reached over and kissed her drunk sister on the cheek. Hippolyta reached up and wiped it away, blew her a raspberry, then laid her head in her hands. A cheer from the men's table made her head pound. The Queen suddenly stood from her spot at the high table. A palatable hush fell over the room.

The men moved back to their table and gazed lustfully at the beautiful monarch. They knew they weren't going to get picked that night; it was obvious who the chosen would be the minute he boarded the vessel in Athens' harbors. But it didn't mean they couldn't admire the vision that stepped down from the raised dais where the head table stood. Elbows nudged neighbors as the Red Queen stared haughtily down at them.

Antiope ignored the attention as was fitting of Amazon royalty; they were chattel, nothing more. She didn't even deem it worthy to talk to them. This wasn't to get to know them, nor to start a romance. This was a means to an end, though a few Amazons took part year after year, seemingly for the excitement than for the possibility of children. Those warriors waited in the woods, ready to pounce on their prey.

Hippolyta leaned back to watch the display, squinting into the firelight from the wall torches. She glanced over where the handsome young man stood, and blinked when she found he wasn't there. She scanned the table but couldn't find his bright, sun-kissed hair. She tapped down her disappointment; she almost considered taking part in The Ritual. Instead, she reached for her wine goblet again.

Antiope walked down along the table, running her eyes over each male as she was supposed to. They were the best Athens had to offer, every one of them having competed for the privilege to be there. Their physiques spoke of long hours of weapons training, sports play, and physical labor. Some proudly displayed scars, having received them in honorable battle.

As in many Harvests prior, Antiope considered these criteria when she made her decision. But this was now a formality; why have an ordinary citizen when you had their King. She reached the end of their table where he sat away from the rowdy feasters. The air seemed to stand still as she stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Theseus' eyes moved up her figure, obviously stopping to admire her breasts, then glanced into her eyes, a smirk fixed upon his lips. They stared at each other, their lust obvious to everyone in the room. A low chuckle rippled through the men's table, knowing their king had been awarded the night's best prize. In a daring move, he held his hand out to Antiope, as if saying _"I chose you first"_.

Antiope raised an eyebrow; it was her prerogative to choose who she worshipped with, not the other way around. Had any other man done that, she would have moved on and chosen another. But she knew to expect such arrogant behavior from a king of men. In an unusually conciliatory fashion, she gracefully placed her hand in his, accepting his invitation.

A roar of approval rang through the room as their king stood and pulled the Amazon Queen into his arms. Even Hippolyta smiled at their antics, shaking her head at the obvious pairing. In an even more daring move, Theseus dipped in and kissed Antiope full on the lips. The scandalized titter that filtered through the hall grew even louder when the queen lifted her hand to his neck, answering his kiss with intensity. Hippolyta reached over and sniffed her sister's goblet, making sure no one had dropped a hallucinogenic into her drink.

A horn blew off in the distance, bringing another roar from the men, signaling the start of The Hunt. Each man lifted their goblets, chugged down their wine, and slapped the tables with their other hands. Hippolyta waited with baited breath for this part, and was disappointed to see the table withstand their blows. She grabbed her goblet, threw back the last swallow, but refrained from hitting the table's surface.

Hippolyta once asked the Messenger why they did that after one particular synchronized display had the table breaking under their onslaught. The old man chuckled and said that it was their way of thanking Dionysis for his wine and smacking Aphrodite on the ass for her blessings. The war whoop that followed asked Apollo to light their way to find their prey. They knew better than to call upon his virginal sister.

The assembly waited for the royal couple to leave out a different door. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow when she noticed they held hands as they exited towards Aphrodite's temple. She slouched into her seat as the men filtered out, glancing her way to see if she'd also make a choice. The beautiful blond princess would also be a prize worth bragging about. Instead, she waited for all the men to leave. Then she stepped over to the door way to watch them rush towards the Queen's Forest.

A voice called out in the distance, then another, and another. Soon, female voices were raised in an ancient melody of enticement. It was an antiquated language, some not even understanding what they were singing, but the tone of the song was strong, yet seductive. Upon closer listening, some could imagine the excited cries of a woman in ecstasy. Aphrodite's acolytes practiced those songs during their daily ablutions specifically for this night.

Torches ignited at random points in the woods. A war whoop answered their light. A taunting _zaghareet_ lilted in the distance. A man's voice called for her to come closer. More ululations joined in as the Hunts proceeded in full swing. The prey separated their pack, wanting to get caught. Hunters descended, one-on-one or, if the mark was particularly large, two or three-on-one. The Hunts had become so popular due to the news of the Red Queen, huntresses had their pick of whichever, and how many, quarry they wanted to take down.

Hippolyta watched the proceedings with contempt and a secret tone of loneliness. She left the doorway and walked over to the wine jugs, but didn't find her favorite red. Knowing the gods were against her, Hippolyta chose a jug at random, grabbed her goblet from the head table, and staggered back to her room.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Bat Cave  
_"Tim? What's going on? Why are you holding that? Give it to me." Diana stalked closer to him, sure she was seeing something, or someone, other than the boy she knew. She held her hand out towards him, ready to grab the gem out of his gloved fist. Tim muttered to himself, eyes trained on the gem. His voice grew raspy, with an undertone of unstableness. A cackling laugh made Diana's skin shiver.

"I can hear you calling to me; come out, come out, wherever you are! Hehehehe...hahaha...so, you've been trapped in this little bauble, just as I dropped myself into your boy's head, huh? How ironic. Though I would have put you into a belt buckle instead of a pretty necklace as this. That way every time I went to the bathroom you'd have to see my-"

"TIM! What are you saying? Put that down right this instant!" The boy glared back at her, his face twisting into a maniacal expression.

"Oh look, Batsy, Wonder Woman's trying to be you! If I gather correctly from Bird Boy's head, she's actually fallen for you. How pathetic. I would have been a better match, my pretty. I'd put a smile on your face that would never leave hehehehehahahaha... mhmhm...yes I would...mmhmhmmm..."

"You're not Tim. Who are you? Where did he go?"

"Oh, Wondy, he's here. He's actually screaming for me to get out of his head. He had such potential as my mini me! Pity, I wasn't supposed to show up while he's still puny like this. I wanted him go grow up and take Brucie out while he traipsed around in that horrible over armored leotard of his. Then I could have returned, strong and new!"

"So you've been waiting for the right time to take over this poor boy's body? That's evil, even for you, Joker. Why not go for someone already in his prime?" Diana inched closer to the boy. If only she could get a hold of him...

"Because I could control his upbringing from a subconscious level! And I could pull Brucie's guilt strings along the way. Ah ah ah Princess! Don't come any closer. I can push this rugrat to transforming into me at anytime, thought I'd rather not. I didn't care for being a kid the first time around. Can you imagine me during puberty? Mothers, watch your daughters and household pets! Hehehehehehaaameow..."

"I see. So you were grooming him to be your replacement when he grew up. And you were going to use one of Batman's own protégés to take him out. That's some pretty diabolical planning you've done there." It also explained the hostility Tim displayed towards Bruce, though some of that could have stemmed directly from Tim himself. _How confused this poor boy will be if he survives this._

"I always believed that children are our future. They make great targets. So imagine my surprise when I hear Brucie calling to me, telling me to get out of his boy's head. I can hear our favorite flying rat in this gem. How he knew I was here, I don't know. What did you do? Trap him so he wouldn't run away from you? Typical man, huh?"

"Yes, Joker. That's exactly what happened." She bent down to place her eye to eye with the possessed boy. She could see the malicious hatred staring out from behind the domino mask. "It wasn't enough I had to debase myself to a mortal man to get his attention, but the only way I could have him was to trap him magically. I bring this out whenever I want to play with him."

"Hahaha! That's perfect! The mighty Batman brought down by a broad. Sure, she's a hot cookie like you, but who's complaining?" Tim's maligned smile turned evil as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Give him to me Wonder Bitch! How do I get him out of this thing? I can hear him in here, calling to me, taunting me! We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"That's easy, just put it on."

"Do you take me for a fool? For all I know, this will trap me inside it and make me have to listen to his insipid Bat lecturing forever."

"But it can't, the gem is already attuned to someone else. That's Bruce's true essence in that gem, the real him. Don't you want to know his innermost secrets? What kind of pleasure could you get from learning his every weakness? And the best part...it takes a kiss from me to activate it."

"I don't trust you. You'd say anything to get me in that thing"

"Remember what you know about me, Joker. I'm a paragon of truth. If I were to wrap myself in my Lasso, I would burn if I told you a lie. But then I doubt you'd want that anywhere near you. What, you don't trust me to kiss you?"

Diana forced herself not to reel away from the lecherous smirk on Tim's small face. She had to draw out this poison from the boy. The only way she could think about doing it was by stroking the demented clown's ego. Using all the control she had not to grab Tim, she instead ran a finger lightly down his cheek.

"Come on, Joker. What's not to like about knowing that you stole a kiss from Batman's woman? Who knows, from a young think like this, I could possibly be his first kiss. Such purity. Would you have been able to get this when you were...alive?"

Mentioning his death had the result she wanted. Joker Tim snarled at the reference of his defeat. He pulled the charm decisively over his head. Diana quickly looped her charm around her neck and grabbed Tim. Taking control, Diana lightly kissed the boy - a chaste, gentle touch on closed lips.

Diana could feel how the gems' magic was confused by not three, but four present in their circle. Diana's gem reached towards Bruce's as if welcoming home a long lost lover. Bruce's gem called to her and tried circling round Tim's presence, too. Yet at the corner of the three, the sickly green aura of Joker's malignant possession hovered, trying to get in.

The magic did not like this. Three was the number it understood. A trinity of likes - two lovers and a friend; three comrades looking towards their future; a mother, a daughter, the man in between; a father, a son, the woman to unite them...

This interloper did not belong. He was not of their circle. He was the antithesis of the spell that activated the gems. Nothing about him was truthful, gentle, nor loving.

He had to go.

Diana held onto Tim as he screamed. The gems were cleansing his body of the untruth in him, the taint that held him in thrall since lying on that operations table. His cells regenerated from the cloning technology that would have transformed him into the demented jokester when he grew older. Tears drifted down the Princess' cheeks as she felt the small body in her arms writhe in pain.

Tim didn't know what was happening to him. It felt like his body was burning from the inside out. He wanted to roll on the ground - that's what Bruce taught him if he found himself on fire. He would be so mad at him for not listening.

_You work with me, Tim, you follow the rules..._

I'm trying, Bruce! But it hurts...it hurts so bad...

_Rule number one, you give me everything you got..._

I did! I gave you everything…

_Rule number two, then you give me more..._

But I don't have anything else to give...

_and rule number three, I make the rules._

But I broke one of your rules. I killed. And I did it for you...I'm sorry...

_I wasn't fast enough to save him from that torture. But Tim was strong enough to pull himself out of the mind control, weren't you? You actually helped me in the process..._

But I was caught! I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. I let this happen to me. I was too weak...

_I haven't been the best father towards them, so I'm glad they have good heads on their shoulders to counteract my mess ups._

But you didn't mess up, I did. Please, tell me you're still proud of me...

_They're great boys, you should be proud._

_I am._

Diana held her breath as she felt Tim's body go rigid. Then the boy went limp. That scared her even more. She quickly lifted the charm away from his neck, then discarded hers to the side. She cradled the boy in her arms, bringing his head to her ear. She slumped in relief.

"Thank the gods, he's breathing."

"Your Highness...I have absolutely no idea what just happened, but that had to be one of the most disturbing displays I've ever seen. Is he alright?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. Seems he wasn't over his incident with Joker as much as he and Bruce thought. He seems physically okay, but his mind..." Diana touched Tim's cheek, gently stroking his skin. She clutched him to her chest, rocking him back and forth in a maternal fashion.

"Tim? Come on, darling, wake up. I need you to come with me. We're partners, remember? We have to go get Bruce. He needs us. Tim? Please wake up, my sun and stars..."

"Waa...what did you call me?" Tim's eyes fluttered open. Diana squeezed him in relief. "You know the sun is a star, so that's kind of redundant."

"Okay, Mister Smarty Bat. I'll figure out a more logical endearment to call you. Are you okay, can you stand?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling a little dizzy. Though that may be because you keep rocking me like a baby. Can you stop?"

"Oh, sorry." She lifted the boy into a standing position. She held out her arms to catch him if he fell over. Tim took a few unsure steps, but then stood firm and tall.

"Wow. I had no idea how much he was holding me down. I feel so much lighter! Like I did before it all that happened."

"What did just happen? How was it that he showed up now?"

"I think it had something to do with those charms. When I went to get them, I could almost hear Bruce calling to me. It sounded like it was telling me 'I'm sorry.' I could feel it all the way down here. But when you put yours on, it was calling me in a different way, like it could tell that Joker was there and wanted to draw him out."

"I still don't totally understand the magic in these things. They probably sensed Joker's false presence and wanted to get rid of it. But, we don't have time to figure it out. Bruce needs us and we've taken too much time getting ready."

"Your Highness, do you feel that Tim is okay to go out there, after all that he's been through tonight?" Diana inspected the boy from head to toe. He appeared the same as he did when he stepped out of the dressing room in the Robin uniform, but now there was a noticeable change in him. It was as if his aura had lightened, that his true spirit was shining through...

"Yes, I think he is ready. If Bruce has a problem with that, he can take it up with me. I'll keep an eye out on him, just as he'll watch my back. That's what partners are supposed to do."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I know he's in good hands." Diana picked up the charms. She tucked Bruce's into a pocket on her vest. With some trepidation, she placed hers around her neck. She glanced back towards the other two, wondering what they saw.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed at the illogical sense of losing all comprehension of who she was. It was like he was fighting to remember her. Tim's head swiveled back and forth between them.

"Alfred, it's Diana. Can't you see her? She's right there." Diana wondered at Tim's ability at seeing her, then had an idea. Blushing furiously, she stepped up to Alfred and planted a kiss straight onto his lips.

"Mmmpf!" The butler closed his eyes at the unaccustomed touch. Diana pulled back, hoping that she didn't just embarrass the both of them for nothing. Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes...

"Your Highness, that seemed to have done the trick." Diana smiled, glad that it worked. "And Bruce is a lucky man." She ducked her head at the older man's assessment. She lightly kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. His slightly wrinkled cheek reddened adorably.

Alfred nodded to Tim, who nodded soberly back. Tim ran off towards the weapons arsenal as Alfred led Diana towards the vehicle platform. "You'll need a way of navigating through Gotham's streets. While we have a number of options upstairs in the garage, I figured this was the most convenient and, um, appropriate way for you to do so."

Alfred pushed a button and Diana watched as the platform split in two, opening up to a compartment below. Rising on a lift was the motorcycle Diana recognized from the lesson incident with Bruce. She shook her head at the memory of what happened on that bike.

She threw a long leg to the other side of the cycle, getting accustomed to its balance. The bike had been retrofitted with a pair of pulsar cannons on each side of the front wheel. Bruce designed it logically; she could tell which ones would fire the cannons. Getting a feel for the handles, she felt Alfred touch her hand.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this, but I believe Master Bruce designed this bike for you. He told me once that it was the perfect size for a woman, but Ms. Gordon had already hung up her cowl by then. I doubt there was any other woman he meant this for, and that includes Ms. Kyle." Diana caressed the fuselage. _You were teaching me for a reason, weren't you Bruce? Always watching out for me..._

Tim settled onto the seat behind her. She felt him slide something into her vest. "I put one of my retractable bo staffs on your back. Just squeeze the middle and it'll expand. Figured you'd need something to fight with."

"Good looking out, Robin. You sure I'm not YOUR sidekick?" This brought a smile to Tim's face. Diana wanted to keep that there. "Let's go. I drive, you navigate."

"Then let's go that way," the boy pointed towards the cave's exit. Diana nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Smarty pants."

"Better than short pants!" Shaking her head at that, and filing it away to ask about later, she pushed the start button. The resulting growl had her nearly groaning in pleasure. Revving the engine a few times, she popped the clutch and put it into gear.

She slowly let go of the brake and applied some gas. The bike lurched forward. Tim grabbed her by the waist and held on for dear life. _Now or never... _She surged the bike forward into a slow roll, then increased the speed. By the time she was out the cave and down the secluded access road, she was roaring down the path. She reached paved road...she felt like she was flying.

* * *

_Constellation of Orion, Artemis' Forest  
_"Oh yeah, this was a great idea! Looks like we're getting close to her now!" Apollo dove behind a large tree trunk, watching as an arrow embedded itself into the wood above his head. "We need to find a better way of doing this. I can only blink so much before I start to go blind."

"We must be surrounded, but they're holding back for some reason." Hippolyta dropped to the ground as two arrows sailed over her.

"I might be the reason for that. My sister probably ordered them not to hurt me. I think you should stick close so I can cover you better." Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "I swear, I'm not trying to do anything inappropriate. I just want to protect you."

"Urgh. Like an Amazon wants to be protected by a man."

"How about by a god?" He reached out his hand to her. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. You just have to resist the siren's song. I'll help get you to Artemis."

Hippolyta regarded the open hand being offered to her. Any other time, she would have slapped it away, her pride screaming for her to do this herself. But he was right, there was no way she could get through this wood alive without help. And this wasn't about her, but to get her daughter's powers back.

Her gaze went from his hand to his face. Light green eyes stared back urgently, pleading with her to trust him. She crawled then lunged forward to take his hand. Apollo pulled her to him, then wrapped his arm around her in a protective shield. The arrows suddenly stopped hurtling towards them. They were able to stand up and take stock of their situation.

Hippolyta felt a sense of safety in the Light God's arms, and she was glad she took his offer. But as the seconds passed, she couldn't help the looming sense of foreboding, that something was about to happen. It was only when she heard a deep intake of breath from all around them that she got an idea of the danger they were in.

They were surrounded alright. And they were about to get serenaded by a choir of moon sirens.

The first whisper seemed to caress her exposed arms, raising the goose pimples on her skin. She felt Apollo hold her closer, but even his body heat couldn't push the icy sensation from her soul. They started walking together in the direction they had chosen earlier. It seemed to be where they were supposed to go.

_Breath in..._

_It was your fault..."Mother, how can you say that! … Then mankind will have to face it alone."_

"Run Hippolyta! Run now!" Apollo kept his arms around the queen as she staggered against the emotional onslaught.

"I'm trying. Which way do I go?"

"I'm sorry for this, but you'll have to go where it feels most painful. Their song will intensify until you can't stand it anymore. I will try to shield you the best I can, but you have to go through this. This is your test."

"What? You knew the whole time?"

"GO! NOW!"

_Breath out..._

_She didn't love you enough..."She has given her heart to a good man, and she wants to stay with him. I'm losing her, aren't I?"_

"No...not again. I lost you once...not again...aren't I enough?"

"Hippolyta, you have to listen to what you've hidden from yourself for so long. Keep going."

_Breath in and hold..._

_You drove her away..."Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern. Here the gods protect us."_

"Oh Diana, please don't go! Stay here with me...don't leave me...I've been alone for so long..."

"Just a little farther, Hippolyta. Tell me where to go."

Hippolyta gasped, tears running down her face. "No, I don't want to go there. Please, take me away from here. I'll do anything..."

_Breath hitches in a throat..._

_She chose him over you..."This is wrong. You know it is! A child shouldn't be separated from his mother. He is weak without me!_..._Polly. I don't know what to do. I can't live without him." _

"Face it, Hippolyta. You've denied this too long. Don't let it happen again."

_breathe out look for exit..."HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP THE QUEEN! STOP HIM BEFORE HE TAKES HER TO HIS SHIP!...SEE! SHE'S CALLING FOR YOUR HELP! SAVE YOUR QUEEN! ATTACK THAT MAN!"_

_You're going to fail..."Antiope! Anti...hang on...stay with me...someone help her! No...don't close your eyes...Anti...don't leave me..."_

_You're going to fail..."__"Diana, I have no choice. It's with a heavy heart that I have to exile you from Themyscira."_"

_You're going to fail..."Diana! Please stay with me...hang on...hurry up Clark! Get us there! Keep your eyes open Princess...no no no...you promised you'd fight...you said you'd do it for me...don't go...Diana, please God no...I just got you...Diana, don't leave me..._

_Again._

_Out from the middle breathe...in..._

Hippolyta screamed like a banshee hell bent on destroying the world. The wail tore from her throat, burning the ears of the god that held her. She thrashed against his hold, but he pulled her in tighter. And when the last of her breath left her lungs, she pushed even harder, seemingly trying to include blood with the tears that fell to the ground. Her body began to convulse, begging her for oxygen.

"Hippolyta, breath! Come on Polly, stop, you're turning pale. Let it go, that last one didn't happen. It was a warning. You have to calm down...come on...breath...please, for me..."

Darkness closed in on the edges of Hippolyta's eyesight as she started to lose consciousness. Visions of an arrow protruding from a chest, a beautiful woman walking away in shame, and a screaming man holding a body in a dark shroud filtered through her mind. Two of those happened. The last one...

Hippolyta's shattering inhalation burned her throat as her lungs expanded. She started coughing and felt Apollo patting her on the back in a soothing manner. In an uncharacteristic gesture, she laid her head on his shoulder as she greedily sucked in more air.

"It's over, Polly. They're gone, the sirens are gone. They've been called off. I think your scream was heard all the way to Mount Olympus."

"Apollo, why was I put through that? It was like they were taunting me with the worst experiences I've ever had. And that last vision. You said it was a warning?"

A sudden growl had both figures freezing in their place. Slowly turning her head, Hippolyta found three large hounds surrounding them, their hackles raised as they continued to bare their teeth. They slowly advanced, their intelligent eyes trained on the immortal queen.

"Yes, this is a warning. Unless you want to be ripped to shreds, you will stay where you are." The new voice rang through the trees, bringing with it a halo of moonlight that surrounded the embracing pair.

Apollo turned Hippolyta in his arms, ignoring the bark from one of the hounds. She could finally see who had address them. Dressed in a hunting chiton of silvery white, Artemis stood with two more dogs by her side, her bow pointed down and an arrow nocked at the ready.

"Hello, Sister. Fancy meeting you here," Apollo addressed her with feigned lightness.

"I should say the same about you, Brother. She was supposed to do this by herself. Her efforts are now null and void."

"But...I didn't even know what the challenge was," Hippolyta cried out. "No one told me. What was I supposed to do?"

"The unknown can be a scary place, yes? Sometimes, it's where you can truly find out what you are made of. That was your challenge, to find that out. But I can't accept it because Apollo helped you."

"I wasn't a part of your little agreement with Hera and the others, so I wasn't constrained by your rules. Her challenge was to face the secrets that she held within her and she's done that." Apollo glared at the sister that was usually his ally. Then his clouded expression cleared and a quirky smile spread across his lips. "Though, I think we're in a wonderful place to negotiate."

"And what makes you think I'll negotiate..." A sharp poke made Artemis go quiet. Glancing down, she found the two hounds rolling on the ground, their tongues lolling out of their mouths as they wiggled in ecstasy. Carefully looking over her shoulder, Artemis found Aphrodite grinning at her, a loaded arrow pointed straight at her back.

"Hello snipe!"

* * *

_You could smell it / So you left me on my own / To complete the mission / Now I'm leaving it all behind..._


	14. Artemis - Ch 5: Going Hunting

_Take my heart, it's yours tonight / all that I have it is yours tonight  
__Get on your knees and pay the toll / soon you will be forced to sell your soul / in the city / __  
Take off your clothes, you're such a tease / the woman you love is on her knees... - _In the City - Operatica

* * *

_"Oh no. Don't even think about it, Princess. That's not going anywhere tonight."  
__"I was just looking. Okay, fine, whatever is in the garage upstairs."  
__"As long as I drive."  
__"What? Why? I can drive."  
__"One, my car. Two, I haven't seen you drive. Do you even have a driver's license? And three, I've seen how you pilot a Javelin. No way you're driving."  
__La Magia de Un Beso - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Palace, Hippolyta's Room  
_Hippolyta draped herself loosely on the frame of her weaving loom, feeling very sorry for herself. She usually welcomed the morning sounds with their soft energy; an acolyte sang a hymn to Hera welcoming a new day, the shuffling of a weaver working at her own loom, and the tapping of bo staffs as warriors warmed up for the day's training.

Every sound was a nail being driven into the princess' skull. Even the smell of bread made her stomach churn. She reached for the yarrow tea the healer left for her, but she couldn't open her eyes to find it. The light shot through her head like an arrow. When Antiope entered the room, it was to discover her sister blindly patting around for a cup that was behind her.

The queen flopped down onto the cushions beside her hungover sister, stretching luxuriously like a cat. She watched Hippolyta's pitiful attempts to find her medicine, then had mercy and handed it to her. A tiny squeak was the only gratitude the princess was able to give before sipping gingerly at the tea.

"Polly, you know you don't react well to white wine. Why did you drink so much so fast? Were you trying to to get drunk?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I was. It seems to have been the only thing I was able to do right. I couldn't hunt without help and I couldn't handle The Exchange without assistance, but I could down two jugs of wine by myself before passing out. That was my goal and I met it. Victory is mine."

"And we shall immortalize that in a song, _ahem_..." Antiope was hit with a pillow before one note could come out of her mouth.

"Sing and I shall be forced to gut you with my cup. Tempt me if you dare." Hippolyta opened one eye, peering balefully at her sister. She found Antiope lounging limply in the cushions, still in her red dress, hair in disarray, and a satisfied smile on her lips. She twisted a lock of hair around her fingers and let it go, letting a sigh escape her lips as she stretched again.

Hippolyta noticed an obviously missing piece of her apparel. "Anti, where's your girdle?"

"Theseus has it. He wanted it as a trophy."

"He took it?"

"Nope. He asked for it and I gave it to him. Figured for everything he...did...it was an appropriate prize."

"You look content. Think you got pregnant this time?"

"If I'm not, it wasn't for a lack of trying." Antiope turned onto her stomach and buried her face into a pillow. Hippolyta climbed onto the cushion beside her, carefully lying her head beside her sister's. She could hear her humming something under her breath.

"What is that song, Anti? It's pretty."

"A hymn from Adelphi. Theseus sang the song for me, but I don't remember the words. I liked the tune, though. He has a wonderful voice. Definitely a blessing from Apollo."

"He sang to you? And what were you doing to make him sing?" Hippolyta raised a suggestive eyebrow. Antiope flicked her on the forehead which promptly had the princess whimpering in pain.

"Ooh! I'm sorry, Polly! I forgot!" She brought the blond into her arms and laid her head onto her shoulder.

"You're so mean to me. You didn't even answer my question."

"For your information, Your 'I'm-Curious-But-Won't-Try-It' Highness, I was just lying in his arms like this. We watched the sunrise and he started singing to welcome the light. I asked him to continue, and he did."

"You laid there with him? And until sunrise? Tell me you weren't at it all night..." Antiope's pause in stroking her sister's hair was all the answer Hippolyta needed. "Wow. So...who won?"

"I think it was a tie. Just when I thought I had the upper hand, he pulled out his..."

"Whoa! Don't need to hear the details. Knowing that he nearly beat you has earned him my respect. You usually send them away limping or needing help. This time, you seem like a piece of limp dough."

"I am limp dough. Oh, Polly! He was...amazing! He had to have been blessed by Aphrodite, he was too good."

"Almost makes me want to try it myself...almost. So, is he off to his ship now? Are they all gone?"

"Molpadia's rounding them up as we speak. The headcount looks complete, so they all survived the night." Both monarchs grew quiet to listen to the guard captain's herding:

"Alright now, The Hunts ended at sunrise. On with you, back to your ship...no you can go back for more! Try again next Harvest. Hello missy! Where do you think you're going? Get back... hey! Let him go! You are not allowed to take him home. You there, are you alright? Do you need assistance? Well, that'll be a nice scar to go with your story now, won't it. Excuse me? You couldn't handle me...oh really! Look for me next year, then."

"And how do ours fare?" Hippolyta asked.

"On their way to sleep it off. But I'm hearing some rumors that we lost one yesterday during The Exchange. What's that about?"

Hippolyta snuggled closer into her sister, remembering the drama that unfolded. "Lykopis defected. She couldn't give up her son, and I was close to executing the law. She gave up her sword to save his life. I hate being princess."

"I see. And she's now on the ship with Hestia's Blessed? She took nothing with her?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I followed the law to every point. She only had the clothes on her back and her son." Hippolyta leaned away from Antiope. "If it wasn't for Theseus' Messenger, she would have a hard time surviving with a young child and nothing else. She will be staying at the Athenian palace as one of their servants."

"Then it turned out well. I guess what they say about Theseus is true then - he is a fair and generous king."

"And you seem pretty taken with him. You're not showing preference, are you?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never seen you this taken with a man before. You seem to really admire him."

"I do admire him, but only for the feats he's accomplished and the kingdom he rules. I don't have an opinion of him personally."

"You say that as if you're trying to convince yourself."

"Let it go, Hippolyta. I took from him what I needed and I hope it worked. That is all."

"Fine, whatever you say, Anti." They were quiet for a second, their thoughts their own. "But I heard him say he came here for a reason. He wanted to make an heir. How will he know if he has one?"

"_Ahem_..." Antiope looked away guiltily from Hippolyta's curious glance. "He said he would come back during the Spring Plantings to see if I'm pregnant. If I'm not, he asked to try again."

"You're going to let him come back when we receive the girls? That's our time to celebrate our new daughters! Why would you invite a man here during that time?"

"It's my prerogative if and when I invite a man to this island. If I'm not pregnant this time, I would also like to try again. Perhaps the Spring would bring better fortune. I will not be questioned on this, Hippolyta. I want a true born daughter for the next Amazon Queen. Unless you're willing to take over the responsibility of providing her..."

"I'll take my turn when you're ready to execute the law when another Amazon wants to keep her son. Or if you're able to listen to those babies wail for their mommas over and over again, and you can't get their sweet little voices out of your head. Or if you're willing to give up your own child because you gave birth to the wrong kind. You don't know what it's like..."

"Don't tell me I don't know! I was there for one when I was very young, and I swore I wouldn't watch it again!" Hippolyta winced at her sister's raised voice, but was surprised at this revelation.

"What do you mean, Anti? What did you see?"

"Polly...Mother never told you because it hurt her to say it, and I never said anything because she wanted to deny it ever happened. Mother had another child before you, a son. He was beautiful, dark haired and blue-eyed like me and Mother. And she loved him just as much as she loved us.

"But when it came time to give him up, she couldn't. It took the threat of execution for her to finally hand over the boy; her station as queen didn't help her at all. I heard him calling for his momma...our momma...but he was also calling for me, his big sister. Mother held me back when I tried running to him. His little voice still haunts my dreams.

"That's why when we discussed how we would handle the Harvest, I took over the Ritual if you'd take The Exchange. I hoped that, if I had a boy child, you could hand him over for me so I wouldn't have to hear his little voice. And now, maybe if Theseus were his father, I might get word every now and then how my son is faring. I might even know his name..."

"Sshhh...shhhh...it's alright, Anti. I think I understand." It was Hippolyta's turn to comfort her sister. "What a convoluted mess this all is. We follow these laws so we can live our lives as free women, but at what cost?"

"What do you suggest we do about it, Polly? These laws were set down as an alternative to the awful way things used to be. Would you want to go back to leaving a newborn boy out in the cold to die? This is for the best. At least they have a chance out in Man's World. That's why we receive their unwanted girls in the Spring. They want our sons, we want their daughters. It's a fair exchange."

_Is it?_ Hippolyta wondered. She almost said it, but between the heavy conversation and hangover, her head was close to exploding on her sister's chest. She didn't feel like a long drawn out debate when she wasn't sure herself how she felt about the situation.

Both laid there together, mulling over the conversation. Hippolyta thought Antiope had fallen asleep when she heard a slight intake of breath.

"Polly?"

"Yes, Anti."

"When Theseus comes in the Spring, you'll stand by me like you did that time with Mother, right? I could use your support. Some of our sisters will want his head on a stick."

"Of course, Anti, like I always have. Remember, you're Orion and I'm Artemis. Together forever, like the sun and the stars."

"Thank you, Polly. I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

_Highway to the City of Gotham  
_"Come on, Robin! What's my name?" The masked Diana yelled over the motorcycle's growl.

"Okay, so I've been thinking...how's Puma?"

"After a shoe?"

"No! The big cat! It's large and powerful. Could be cool!"

"Uh...keep thinking." Diana applied a bit more gas. They roared down the highway.

"How about Jaguar or Panther? They're strong, too, and they can have black fur sometimes. Would be appropriate."

"Umm, not sure about those." _Weave around slow minivan, large tanker, pick up truck..._

"Tigress, Leopard, Lioness?"

"Is there a reason you keep picking cat names?"

"Well, Batman likes cats..."

"No, he used to be with one. Or at least a woman like a cat. I'd rather not remind him of that. Try something non-feline, if you please." _Boy must be trying to get under my skin if he's bringing HER up! _They rode in silence for a minute or two. Approaching the Gotham City limits...

"ALECTO!"

"Alecto? Really? You'd name me after the Furie of Punishment?"

"Well, you're trying to partner with the embodiment of Vengeance, right?"

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"You do remember you're trying fight along side with Mr. Extreme himself." She had to admit, he had a point.

"But you were named after such a nice bird. Why can't I get something like that?"

"Well, Alecto is also a species of blue butterfly. That describes you, too."

"Flattery will keep you on this bike, smart boy. Keep trying." _Left or right exit..._"WHICH WAY!"

"LEFT!" The sudden turn had the bike almost lying on its side. Boy nearly squeezed her in two."Oh my god oh my god...please let me live through this..."

"Keep it up, Navigator. What's next?"

"Nyx, right!"

"No, absolutely not."

"No, I mean go right!"

"Oh!" She leaned the bike to the right; he prayed to the asphalt gods not to meet them too soon."That's a personification that I would rather not take on. She would be...scary."

"Derecho, gale, vortex...night, nox, nocturnal...night vortex, derecho nox...LEFT!" _Sudden turn...gasp in relief..._

"What are you trying to make up?"

"Wanted to try and do something with 'Stormy Night'. Like any of them?" Diana thought...almost heard one...no...not that one...

"Bird, Robin. Keep looking for the nice bird."

"Dang, wish it would just bust in on you, like the bat did Bruce. Then it would make sense..." Robin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Left, no right...crap, where are we?"

"Hurry Robin, there's a dead end in front of us!"

"Right right right!" Diana turned the bike so abruptly, she thought they were about to have an accident. Instead, she felt the bike take over. It was all she could do to hold on and hope that letting it take control was the correct thing to do. She could hear a clicking and whirring sound emanating from the fuselage. The bike stayed on course, riders still on board.

"Fuckin' A!"

"Tim! Such language!"

"Sorry, but you have to admit that was freakin' cool!" Diana did agree. She glanced down to see a display light up, indicating that the internal gyroscope had been activated. The gimbals inside the fuselage had helped keep them balanced. Diana thanked Athena that Bruce was so smart.

They were riding down a familiar road in central city Gotham. Tim reached over and pushed a button; all the lights turned green. _Not surprised to see that button there_, Diana thought. The bike slammed down Main Street. She made a quick salute to a headless gargoyle.

"Slow down a little bit, Diana. The streets are going to get narrower and you'll need to turn a few more times."

"We're going to have to find that new name, Robin. You can't call me that when we get there."

"I think I found something. What do you think about..."

"Great Hera, Robin! What happened here?" Diana decelerated to a slow roll, maneuvering the vehicle through the chunks of metal strewn across the street. She desperately peered into each broken window, praying she didn't see a body in any of the blazing wrecks. She sighed her relief when she found that all the flaming police cruisers were empty.

She brought the bike to a halt, letting both her and Robin dismount. They walked through the metal carnage, searching for clues at what had occurred. On her utmost guard, Diana pulled the retractable bo staff from her back and extended it to its full length.

"HEY! Look at this...whoa!" Tim ducked as Diana's staff whistled pass his head. He gulped when he imagined what could have happened if it had made contact.

"Sorry! I'm not accustomed to feeling this exposed. Guess I'm a bit jumpy. What did you find, Robin?"

She watched as he tugged at a piece of metal in the wreckage. He placed a foot on the hood for leverage and gave one strong heave. The object suddenly released, nearly depositing the boy on the ground. Righting his balance, he held up the familiar projectile for her to see.

In his gloved hand he held a fire-charred batarang.

* * *

_Constellation of Orion, Artemis' Forest  
_"Well! This is an interesting situation. You don't want to give Diana your patronage, even if Hippolyta met your criteria for winning it, yet you have a loaded arrow pointed at your back by a love goddess who really wants to practice her craft on you. Dilemma, dilemma!" Apollo's taunting tone nearly made Hippolyta smile - if it wasn't for Artemis' hounds glaring at her, ready to eat her alive.

"Why should I give in?" Artemis threw back. "Hippolyta received help during this challenge. If it wasn't for you, she would never have found me."

"Actually, Arty, I believe your challenge was to face her darkest secrets, not to successfully find you in your forest. That was the cover story - thinking she had to hunt you, she was lured closer to your moon sirens," Aphrodite chimed in from behind the Moon Goddess.

"Are you really siding with her, Apollo? I'm your twin sister! We've always worked together!"

"Yes, my dear other half, but this is more important."

"You know if she hits me with that arrow, there are few options here for me to fall in love with."

"Ah, yes, there is that little problem. Though... you do remember that our father married his sister, right?"

"Oh...shit," Artemis surreptitiously glanced back at Aphrodite's grinning face.

"Lookin' a little shaky there, 'Dite. How's your arm?" Apollo called out.

"Feeling weak, Darlin'. Don't really use these muscles, they're starting to ache. I might have to let go..."

"Wait wait wait!" Artemis yelled. "Um...maybe we could talk about this."

"You? Talk? I thought you were a woman of action,"Apollo taunted.

"Oh, my arms are getting tired," Aphrodite droned.

"I can talk and take action! What do you want me to do?"

"How about calling off your attack dogs?" Hippolyta joined in.

"Alright. Alce, Tigris, Scooby! Come here!" Two of the dogs backed off and trotted to their mistress' side. One stayed, staring at Apollo hopefully. "Oh, go ahead, Scooby. You can go to him." The other dog lumbered over to Apollo, tail wagging and tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I can't believe you had me call him that."

Apollo let go of Hippolyta and kneeled down to scratch the dog behind the ears. "But he looks like a Scooby! Don't you boy, yes you do!" The hound enthusiastically licked his face, tail thumping on the ground in pleasure of the god's attention. The other two hounds playfully chased the dogs Aphrodite subdued. No matter how well-trained Artemis had them, the male canines couldn't ignore the irresistible scent of bitches in heat.

"Great. Now I'm without my hounds. So is that enough? Can I get that arrow off my back?"

"I don't know. Will you talk with Hippolyta? Work with her for Diana's patronage?" Aphrodite nudged her with the arrow again, making Artemis jump. Apollo glanced up at his sister, using his own puppy dog look to win her over.

"Fine. You found the loophole in my challenge. I will listen to see if she learned what she was supposed to."

"Good, but I'm going to sit over here just in case. I will shoot this if I have to!" Aphrodite walked over to a boulder and sat down, arrow nocked and ready. She waved her hand at Hippolyta, scooting her along. "You go ahead and take care of business. I got you covered."

"Graceful Artemis - if we both want to get out of this without getting hit, I suggest we work it out. She looks too eager to use that."

"Agreed, Your Majesty. Come, we'll talk over here." The goddess led the queen to a clearing in the twinkling woods. There, the source of the stream flowed from a silver pool of water flowing out of a pile of boulders. Ferns and flowers grew from the rock's cracks, and glowing trees swayed over the gurgling brook. Hippolyta had never seen a more beautiful place.

Artemis walked over to the pool, peering across without seeming to see it. Hippolyta stood beside her, respectfully allowing the goddess to start the conversation. Instead, she glanced out over the peaceful waters herself. The trickling sound calmed her nerves, allowing her to mull over the visions she had seen.

"Moon sirens are merciless when it comes to singing their songs, are they not?" Artemis commented. She still did not look at Hippolyta.

"Yes they are. They aim for the heart every single time, even when they're not shooting arrows at you."

"I've had to become accustomed to their song, but one does not become immune. They sing the truths that are in your heart, so you cannot hide from it, only embrace it."

"And what have you had to embrace, Your Grace?"

"That I've caused pain to one I've loved the most. This is something you and I have in common. We are so much alike, which is one of the reasons you stay one of my favorites."

"But if I'm one of your favorites, why put me through such horror? You made me relive some of the worst times in my life."

"And because I love you so, I'm making you face that which holds you back from being more than what you are. These things inside of you have made you the person you are today, good and bad. The good is easy to see - you are a loving mother, a devout worshiper, and a strong queen. But the bad have also influenced who you are, and you've made decisions based upon those experiences. It's time you've faced them."

"But what does this have to do with Diana? I'm ready to do what is needed of me as long as it gets her powers back. Why did you take your favor from her? She honors you with her deeds as well."

"She has to face a few things herself. Diana is truly your daughter in many ways - she is strong, just, and wise. But she also hides portions of herself that she feels are her weaknesses - doubt, insecurity, and needing others. She used her powers to define who she is, not her actions. And her actions speak for themselves."

"Is that why you are displeased with her? That she is choosing to be with a man? With Bruce?"

"No...that's not the reason. I would have appreciated if she stayed chaste, I would have been able to include her with my blessed hunters one day. But she did not promise herself to me, so I cannot judge her for wanting to love a man. But I did show her the responsibility that she's taking for choosing such a union."

"What did you show her?"

Artemis bent down and plucked a flower from the side of the pool. Hippolyta had never seen a rose like it - petals so white they were almost silver, and tipped in pale blue. The wind stirred up their scent; powdery and fresh. The hunter goddess covered the bloom with her hand, then violently ripped it from its stem. She held the petals in her fist.

"Diana is the first Amazon to join with a man since your sister, Antiope. Since then, the circumstances of your immortality have been put into place, ceasing your aging and body cycles. Each Amazon has stayed the perfect blossoms that us gods have blessed you to be. And Diana was and always shall be one of our most beautiful creations.

"However, by choosing love over the blessings we've given her, she has more than given herself to a mortal man." Artemis held her closed palm up for Hippolyta to see. "She has physically separated herself from what holds Amazons to their roots. Her deflowering was not a pleasant experience, not at first anyway. She felt the virgin pains as if they were birthing pains."

"You made a time that is already difficult for a woman even worse? I don't see how this helps her in any way?" Hippolyta couldn't stop the anger from entering her voice.

"I let her know that she chose to place your people on a path that will change them forever, even as her union with the mortal changed hers. She does not know the extent of that change yet, but she will."

"And what exactly is that, Your Grace? That she's damaging our world by introducing Man's influence?"

"Possibly, that will be up to you to decide. For her, she is doing more." Artemis opened her hand, letting the rose petals fall from her palm. The wind picked them up and blew them out over the pool. They seemingly danced like fairies in the moonlight. "She is freeing herself from the illusion of perfection, and living life as a fallible, mortal woman. Such a life is painful, even deadly. But it can also be heart-wrenchingly beautiful."

"Then as champion, she would be the best person to defend those beautiful mortals - because she would know what it is like to be so fragile and temporary, that she would defend those who are weak, even as their weaknesses make them strong."

"'Bringing it back on point', as a hunter would say," Artemis commented, smiling for the first time since Hippolyta had seen her. "Is that the answer you give for my patronage?"

"It is."

"Then you can have it if you answer one question for me."

"What is that, Your Grace?"

"Choose one of the visions you were given by the moon sirens. Tell me how it came to be."

Hippolyta thought back to the last three images she was given - an arrow protruding from a chest, Diana walking away in shame, and the one that scared her the most...

Bruce holding Diana in his cape, screaming her name, begging her to stay alive.

None of these were easy to answer. But one was an incident she was ready to take responsibility for...

"I could have forgiven Diana for bringing outsiders to Themyscira. They aided us in a time of need. Yet I allowed our...my own prejudices to take over, and punished the one person who looked past our traditions and brought those who were able to help us. I caused my biggest fear, and I drove my daughter away. I nearly lost her for good, but circumstances brought her back to me."

"And what did you learn from that?" Artemis asked.

"That when the time came when we needed assistance again, I did not hesitate to allow her to bring men to our island. She brought a near god and a mortal of extraordinary skill and bravery to help us repel the demons of Apokolips. And they did so to defend a young girl that needed our help. Though our senate objected, I allowed Superman and Batman to help us, no matter their gender."

"Because both of you were able to look past what was written, and do that which actually mattered, I give my patronage back to Diana." Artemis walked up to Hippolyta, raised a finger to her forehead, and drew a star between her brow. The shape glowed for a second, then disappeared into her skin.

"Apollo was right - that last vision you were given was a warning. He is the god of prophecy, so he gave you a gift by showing you that. I only know of it because he also sent me those images. I don't know the details, but I can tell you this - you will play a part of whether or not that vision turns out well."

"You mean if it actually happens?"

"No. I mean if it turns out well." The two women stared at each other, the meaning of the statement sinking in. Hippolyta wiped away a tear but nodded her understanding.

"Your Grace? Can I ask you what the moon sirens sang to you?"

"Because it matters in more ways than you can imagine, I will tell you. I've had to come to terms with a terrible thing that I've done. Some wrote that it was an accident, but, truthfully, it was caused by my own fear. It's ironic that you and your sister played at being me and Orion, the one person I could have loved more than my brother. Apollo once told me Orion would be my immortal beloved, and that scared me. I swore to keep my chastity at all costs.

"Stories say that I mistook Orion for prey, and shot him with one of my arrows. The truth is I shot him knowing exactly what I was doing. I killed Orion. And Apollo's prophecy came true; Orion became my immortal beloved when I put his form into the sky. He became my stars. But how I wish I still had him, not some cold, lovely light."

An arrow protruding out of a chest..._"No...don't close your eyes...Anti...don't leave me..."_

"How you face that will depend on your next trial, Amazon Queen. You will be challenged on your warrior's skill and cunning."

"Athena...I figured she was next."

"Don't take her lightly. She's been looking forward to this ever since she proposed taking Diana's powers away. Though she did not pledge to her, Athena claimed her anyway. If my chastisement for Diana's decision to love a man was to warn her, Athena's was to punish her. I held back. Athena didn't.

"Take a rest here, Hippolyta. Drink from my waters to refresh yourself, and eat from the fruit trees around you. You are safe until you feel ready to move on." Artemis tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Besides, someone wants to sit with you while you prepare. I'll send him here."

Hippolyta motioned Hestia's blessing of hospitality. Artemis nodded her acceptance, then turned and walked away. Hippolyta leaned over the pool, inspecting one of the white roses growing at the side. They truly were lovely; she wondered if they had a name.

She dipped a hand into the cool waters, splashing her face and cleaning the tears from her cheeks. She unraveled her braid and let her hair hang loose around her shoulders. One of the Herald's Staff feathers fell out and drifted over the pool. It landed among the rose petals floating in the water. She sipped sweet liquid from her hands when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I swear, it's only an apple. It's not symbolic for anything, nor will it start any wars. I just thought you were hungry." Apollo handed the golden fruit to Hippolyta, smile firmly planted on his lips. She smiled back, taking the offered food and motioning for him to join her.

"You weren't exactly truthful to me, so I shouldn't believe anything you say when it comes to accepting your help." She said this before taking a big bite out of the apple.

"Oh, she wounds me with her arrows to the heart! I shall die painfully in this sylvan glade, gazing upon her beauty as my last vision in life. Hey, that would make a great song! I should write that."

"Only if you come sing it to me after it's finished. I deserve to hear anything created with me in it. I want to know how the story turns out."

"I could do that. But I'm a morning person, I may have to wake you up to sing it to you."

"I get up early, so it wouldn't be a problem for me." The subject matter of their banter made Hippolyta cheeks burn red. She took another bite from her apple to cover her blush. She honestly couldn't tell if it was him or her that scooted their positions closer together.

"So I hear you're up against Athena next. Can I give you some advice?" Apollo asked. Hippolyta nodded. "Go in blazing and fierce like the sun you are. She respects power, which is why she and I fight alongside each other so well. Don't pull any punches with her. She's a goddess, she can take it. And think strategy. She's not like Ares with his blind rage. She's crafty - take her by surprise."

"I'll keep that in mind. Us Amazons worship her for those reasons. I hope my training can keep up with her."

"If there's anything I've learned about the Queen of the Amazons, is that she can keep up." He rubbed his chin derisively. She laughed and reached over, touching his jaw where she had punched him. To her surprise, Apollo closed his eyes and leaned into her caress, placing his hand over hers to keep it there. Her heart jumped when he looked back at her, his green eyes blazing with gentle intensity.

It was like his gaze had looped her in and tugged her towards his lips. Her light touch was answered by him pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He tasted like apples and her favorite red wine, making her feast on his lips even more. He wound a strong arm around her waist and threaded his fingers through her golden hair. They started leaning back into the soft grass together...

"HEY! Not in my glade," Artemis yelled. "Keep your arrow to yourself, Apollo! No, stop that...what, why are you holding me back, 'Dite? Let me go! I'll go show them..."

"Whoo hoo Polly! Your second god? Girl, you have some high standards, that's for sure. Yeah, you get him! Oh, lighten up, Arty, they're just having fun."

The embracing couple suddenly separated at the jeers and cheers from their audience. Artemis glared at them from across her pond, Aphrodite hugging her to holding her in place. The love goddess laid her head on the moon goddess' shoulder, gazing at them in glee. Apollo and Hippolyta moved away from each other. She subtly readjusted her borrowed chiton.

"Don't worry Arty, I wasn't about to deflower your glade," Apollo growled back at his sister. "Just pluck a few petals, that's all," He added under his breath, winking at Hippolyta. She blushed back and looked away.

"I swear, Apollo, you do that in my glade and I'll make Scooby eat you for a snack!" The dog at her side perked his ears, looking back at her as if saying _'really?_'

"Why don't you just take 'Dite over there for some target practice. She could use your help. Use your arrows, and make her put the loaded ones away."

"Fine, but I'm watching you! I'll know if you do 'that' here!" Artemis allowed Aphrodite to pull her away. "First thing we need to do is bind your breasts. Damn woman, how were you able to pull that bow with these huge things in the way?"

Apollo waited for them to disappear, then turned back towards Hippolyta. "Just because we won't do that here doesn't mean I can't do this." He leaned back into her, kissing her until she started reacting passionately. Hippolyta was driven to such a state of excitement, she actually whimpered when he pulled away.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm about to jump into this pool right now!"

"Oh no you don't, my beautiful queen. You're going to take my bow and arrows and leave yours with me so they won't be destroyed in your battle with Athena. They're as precious as you are. Then you're going to take this frustration and work it out on her. And when you've won, and you're back home lying naked in your bed, I will come to you and make you sing. Something to look forward to, yes?" Hippolyta could only nod.

"I've waited for you to take part in the Ritual since the last time your sister did," Apollo murmured in her ear. "I attended the one when Theseus chose Antiope...oh, don't get it confused, he chose her first. I was too late to take my chance when Heracles came in and messed it up for the rest of us. But now, I'm going to make my opportunity to have you."

"I remember you now. You kept looking at me; Antiope thought we'd make a pretty golden baby."

"A very smart woman! I was there to make sure she chose Theseus, though he was more than able to handle that himself. I saw you and thought what a shame that you weren't going to worship Aphrodite either. But my sister was happy with you, so I left you alone. Now, I will follow your daughter and my chosen warrior as you finish your challenges and wait for you to return home victorious. I should have a song ready for you by then."

"I thank you for watching over my daughter, Your Radiance," he smiled at her flirtatious use of his honorific, "but if Superman is there, why would she need you to watch over them?"

"You think the alien is my chosen warrior? While I'm flattered that he finds power in my sun, he wasn't born under my star, so he's not my chosen one."

"But so many have called him 'Apollo Incarnate'. I figured it was an apt title since he was so heroic."

"Yes, he is a heroic figure, but there is a warrior that I favor more than him. One whose not defined by his power but lets his actions speak for themselves. You yourself called him a mortal of extraordinary skill and bravery. He has honored me many times, though he stays out of my light on his own accord."

Hippolyta gasped, then smiled at what Apollo was telling her. Seems Diana knew how to pick them...

"So as Theseus was your chosen warrior, Bruce is also..."

"Funny thing about him is that while he shuns my light, it shines on him anyway. And those that receive the strongest light cast the darkest shadows."

* * *

_I'm going hunting / I'm the hunter - I'm going...hunting. - Hunter - Bjork_


	15. Book 4 - Athena - Ch1: Battle of Arrows

**Book 4 - Athena (Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. Goddess of heroes)**

_I can't see your star. / How can the darkness feel so wrong? / And I'm alone now, / Me and all I stood for. / We're wandering now. / All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

_So far away. / It's growing colder without your love. / Why can't you feel me calling your name? / Can't break the silence, / It's breaking me. / All my fears turn to rage. - Your Star - Evanescence_

* * *

"_Mighty Athena, I don't know what you will do when I finally consummate my relationship with Bruce. It will happen, but I don't know when. I hope you'll forgive me that I'll no longer be the virgin warrior you ordered us to be. I will still fight as strongly, and defend those who need protection."  
__Two Days - Traveling: Friday Evening_

* * *

_Fourth Challenge of the Zodiac, Battle of Arrows_  
"I don't know why you come here for my patronage. The decision has been made."

Hippolyta continued to advance towards the Constellation of the Scales, eyes trained onto the goddess in an almost predatory fashion. Her shoulders bent with hostility, and she clutched the bow with barely restrained anger. Without a word, she drew an arrow, aimed straight for her head and fired. Pallas Athena blinked and the arrow fell to dust.

"Oh, you are going to give your blessing back to Diana. I know the deal you struck with the other gods, you're honorbound to let me try. Tell me, were you waiting for her to mess up? Watching for that moment that you could take your favor back from her? I know this whole convoluted idea was yours."

"You have the nerve coming at me like this, Amazon Queen! You forget, the Amazons are my warriors. You're their leader only because I let you. I could choose another to replace you."

"Then you would have a long time ago. What game are you playing at, Mighty One? " Hippolyta's cynicism would have burned a mortal. She drew another silver arrow, aimed for her chest, and fired. Pallas Athena raised an eyebrow. The arrow fell to the ground.

"You use Apollo's arrows like missiles to the heart. What do I need with a mother's love or a lover's touch? I thank Father for letting me have the common sense to stay away from such utter nonsense. Emotions are what got both you and Diana in this predicament in the first place."

"And yet you charged your warriors with a mission of peace and love. How do expect us to fulfill that order if we can't pursue those ourselves."

"You think what Diana's feeling is peace and love? Please. She's full of lust and willing to cause chaos just to get what she wants. She was perfectly fine to complete the mission on Themyscira by serving as your Right Hand, but she took it upon herself to do what she perceived as right, not what you ordered her to do._"_

Hippolyta ceased her heated charge. "In the long term, she was correct in defying me. If she hadn't run off and assisted in the alien invasion, we would not have been spared the consequences."

"Do you doubt your gods so easily? Do you really think we would have let you succumb to those outsiders?"

"Who knows? Maybe you sent them yourselves. You certainly haven't stopped any of the other incidents that Diana and her teammates had to take care of. She's done a lot of good, even introduced us to modern times. Man's World now knows we exist and what we stand for."

"You only have that opinion now because of Diana's victories. You've been tainted as well. Perhaps I should look for another Queen. Your captain, Artemis, looks like a good candidate..."

"Is this because we've been tainted, or because we're not blindly following your orders? What was it about Diana that made you grant your patronage in the first place? She defied us, yet you still blessed her. She brought men to the island, causing me to exile her; you did nothing when I granted her permission to return."

"You might have approved of her questionable actions, but I've been watching how she's fallen in love with Man's World. She had to be reminded of her roots, her kingdom and her responsibilities."

"But you attacked her! You tortured her when she was vulnerable while bearing her heart to the man she loves. That was cruel and uncalled for. She never made a vow to you, you had no right!" Her anger flaring again, in one practiced movement she raised her bow, knocked an arrow, and fired at Athena's nether region. She wished it had made contact, make her experience what she did to Diana. That arrow fell to ashes, too.

"She chose to take the consequences of her love for the mortal man. Who are you to question my methods. I do things as I see fit."

"But your methods usually have a reason behind them. I want to know what those are. I deserve to know."

"Well, then - by questioning my decision, you challenge my authority. If you want answers, you have to fight for them."

Hippolyta suddenly found a spear and shield in her hands. She still wore Hermes' chiton, but it was covered in an infantry warrior's armor and leathers. She even had a soldier's helmet on her head. She only had a second to register the change when she barely blocked the spear aimed at her heart. The resounding clang on her shield vibrated through her arm.

"At arms, Amazon Queen. Best of three rounds. Defeat me, Diana gets my patronage."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Royal Palace, Battle of Words_  
Hippolyta kept her promise to stand by her sister when the Athenian King visited during the Spring Plantings. Theseus boldly walked directly into the palace surrounded by a crowd of adoring little girls. He even carried a pink-cheeked toddler in his arms, her red curls bouncing as she giggled her delight at being lifted so high off the ground. The crafty look in his eyes contrasted his wide smile as he approached Antiope and Hippolyta at the throne.

"Couldn't come on your own, Your Majesty? Had to surround yourself with guardians so I wouldn't bite?" Antiope teased.

"Not at all, Your Beautiful Majesty. I look forward to your bite. This was just to make sure you were the only one sinking your teeth into me, and not your wolves on the beach. Especially that one with the eery hawk eyes. Also, I figured it would be courteous to make the exchange myself one of these days. Your sister presents us with your boys during The Harvest. It is only fair that I return the gesture and bring your new blossoms for the Spring Plantings."

"Yes, but your girls actually seem eager to join us, where as our boys cry for their mothers at their separations. Why is that?" Hippolyta challenged. Theseus had the grace to look guilty.

"They did cry as they separated from their mothers. They didn't want to leave at first, but their families either chose their sons over their daughters, their parents wanted something better for them, or they belonged to unfortunate women who couldn't support them. I've paid the way for these ones to join your kingdom."

He readjusted the little girl in his arms who had been playing with his dark cape. He wrapped the child lightly in his cloak to where all you could see was a pair of bright eyes and bouncy red hair.

"They've been told that they'll grow up strong and free," Theseus continued, "and that they would be taught all the things that are forbidden in our world, including how to fight and how to read. I even told them that they would meet a beautiful queen and princess that would let them stay. Didn't I, girls?" The shabbily clad children cheered, staring at the two monarchs as if they were Demeter and Persephone on a new Spring day.

"You seem to have a way with children, Your Majesty. They take faith in your word," Antiope commented.

"Sometimes, all it takes is a calm presence and full command of a situation to put people at ease. And it helps to know a song or two to pass the time. These girls are now able to sing two Delphic Hymns. They can help you greet the morning with their beautiful little voices."

"Those are songs to Apollo, a male god. Why would we want them to sing those?" Hippolyta folded her arms across her chest, indignant that a man would think to impose his traditions on their girls.

"There's nothing wrong with knowing a good song. Besides, they could also sing it to Artemis. She loves her brother, I'm sure she wouldn't mind hearing stories about him." His strong, but courteous answer nullified the Princess' attitude. She actually wanted to hear the girls sing, but didn't want to give the king any satisfaction that his gambit had worked.

"So, Your Majesty," Theseus nodded to Antiope, "you look beautiful as ever. And very slim. I see that The Harvest seed did not take."

"No, this summer will only see the smiles of the girls we adopt, not a true daughter for the throne. Nor a son for your heir."

"Well then," Theseus lost his proud posture as he formulated his next words. "We spoke about possibly...you know..."

"I know...what?" Antiope questioned. Hippolyta rolled her eyes at her sister's teasing.

The king actually blushed. "Um, well...if you weren't with child, that we could...perhaps...try again..."

The little girl in the King's arms suddenly squealed, having been tickled by Theseus' nervous hands. He jumped at the loud sound, then cuddled her closer in embarrassment. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and laid her head on his armored shoulder. Of all the things he could say, that one unconscious movement melted two Amazon hearts. It didn't matter if you were a hardened warrior woman or a lady of the Athenian gentry - a strong man holding a baby broke down all kinds of barriers. Hippolyta felt that a little mercy was in order.

"Why don't you give her to me, Your Majesty. I'll take the girls and get them bathed and fed, and you two can...talk," she hinted suggestively.

"I don't know. I'm in enemy territory, and these fine warriors are protecting me from a hostile population. How would I survive here without my guards?" He glanced down facetiously at the young girls surrounding him. Suddenly, the air filled with the trill of many high pitched voices.

"Don't you hurt him! He looks like my Tati. Please be nice to him, he sang to us! I'm hungry, can we get something to eat? Can he stay with us? I like him! Is that a sword? Can I touch it? That's a pretty dress! What's your name?"

Antiope and Hippolyta burst out laughing, seeing how this crafty king was able to deliver their new children, pull their heartstrings, and get what he wanted in one fell swoop.

"Sshh!" Hippolyta shushed the excited girls. "One of the things you'll have to learn is that there's a time and place for everything. And right now, we are in the throne room. This is the place where you have to be on your best behavior and show a regal bearing."

"A real bear! Where?" A little voice cried out. The girls glanced around, crowding closer to Theseus for protection. One girl hid under his cloak. This was counter productive to what Hippolyta had in mind.

"No," Hippolyta laughed under her breath. "Not a real bear, a regal bearing. It means you show dignity, grace, and poise. Like this." The princess drew herself up to her full height, lifted her head proudly, and motioned towards the girls to try it. Results varied - some mimicked the princess perfectly, others over did it by standing on their tippy toes to look taller, and some tucked their chins down shyly. Hippolyta could see which ones she had to work with the most.

"Don't worry children, Hippolyta is one of the best teachers among us. She can not only show you how to act as an Amazon," Antiope gestured towards her sister, "but how to fight as one as well." Hippolyta's regal posture gracefully fell into a fighting stance simply by taking a half step forward. The girls stepped back, then crouched down like the warrior in front of them. They were getting a first hand look at their future.

Hippolyta then launched herself at them, growling like a bear. "Then there's a time to grab all the pretty little girls and eat them up! Come on, my fierce cubs, let's go get some food!" The girls squealed then ran towards the door, Hippolyta chasing after them. She ran back to Theseus, took the toddler from his arms, and rushed back to the crowd of children.

"_Ahem_!" Hippolyta paused her mad dash out of the throne room. The girls froze. Theseus motioned for Hippolyta to return. "You forgot one." He pulled back his cloak to reveal a tiny girl who clung to his leg. Tears streamed down her gaunt cheeks, her arms almost too thin in their malnourishment.

"Come on, little one. You look hungry. Would you like some food?" Hippolyta used her softest, kindest voice. The girl nodded her head, but didn't let go of Theseus. "You can ride on my back if you want. I can pretend to be a horse! And you would be fierce Athena riding into battle!" The girl's eyes widened, then she looked up at the king. He reached down and picked her up.

"It's a great honor to fight for Athena. She blessed even me on my adventures. Follow this warrior princess and you'll become strong like her." Theseus wiped the child's wet face. Hippolyta turned around and let him put the girl on her back. With the toddler in front and the girl hanging off her shoulders, the princess was well weighed down.

"We thank you for the boost, Your Majesty. And may your own adventures be...um, fruitful." Hippolyta bowed slightly, then galloped towards the palace door, the girls giggling their glee. She glanced back quickly before exiting the room. "Oh! What do I tell Molpadia about him?" Hippolyta turned back and pointed towards Theseus.

Antiope let her eyes travel over the man's impressive figure. She paused long enough to make even Hippolyta worry about his fate. "Tell her that I extend Hestia's Blessings towards him. He is an honored guest of the Queen and under my protection, and that I will host him in my personal chambers. I will make sure that he departs at a proper time, and will escort him to his ship myself."

Theseus surprised both monarchs by gesturing Hestia's blessing towards the queen. The last thing Hippolyta saw was Antiope stepping down from the throne, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards him.

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Crime Alley, Battle of Fears  
_Diana felt her heart take a flying leap off Wayne Tower. She stared at the batarang, hoping against all hope that its owner was okay. Scanning the skyline, she wondered if Bruce was still in the area. Why would he throw this at law enforcement? He tried to keep them out of the line of fire as much as possible.

"Robin, you know how Batman moves. What do you think happened here?"

The boy regarded the charred weapon. "Well, this wasn't burned by its own power, that happened as the car went up in flames. This is just a throwing 'rang. No gas, no incendiary aspects. And look there... and there. They're all over the place. He threw these as a distraction."

"I don't think it was just him. Nightwing raided his armory. He could have thrown some of these, too. But what were they distracting?"

"Most likely the police. That voice over the radio said that one of them might have something dangerous in their gas launchers. Batman wanted them stay back, so he threw these to make them think he was attacking. Not great for his reputation, but it would have done the trick. Wait, let me see if...oh no."

Robin bent down and picked up a number of shells off the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief. "These are from rubber bullets. Good. They followed their orders and fired non-lethal weapons. But then, what caused all the explosions?"

"Perhaps whoever started this entire mess. Their radios must still be down, so there was no way Batman could have warned them about their gas guns before they fired. He reacted and put himself between the police and the civilians. As usual, doing whatever needs to be done no matter what it costs." Her heart swelled with pride at his heroics, then slammed with annoyance that he would put himself in such a position.

"Okay Bruce...we're here. So, where are you?" Diana breathed to herself. She glanced up towards the roof tops and elevated train rail. No sign of him there. She thought about why he was out there in the first place. There were people he was trying to protect. So where they were, he was...

"Robin, The Voice said the families were lured to a theater, but we heard the parents confronting the police over the scanner. Whoever masterminded this, she wanted to separate the two."

"'She'?"

"My intuition's saying that it's a woman. Just something in the way her speech patterns flowed."

"Well, Bats taught me to listen to my gut feeling. It's like your instincts are telling you something your mind hasn't figured out yet."

"Then my instincts are saying we have to split up. Can you go the theater and see if the children are okay? I'll continue to look for Batman and Nightwing."

"No, I'm not leaving you..."

"Robin, this is where I need you to trust me. I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Being partners means that we have to use teamwork to get things done. You and Batman worked together like that many times..."

"And look where it got me. I do trust you." Robin shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Um...it wasn't because I was worried about you. I haven't been out in the field in quite a while. I'm just kind of..."

"Yeah. Me, too. This is my first time out without powers." Diana kneeled down to look into his eyes. "I know you're scared, but now is the time to put those fears aside and do what needs to be done. I know Batman falls back on training when in doubt. I need you to do the same thing."

"He always did say that bravery wasn't the absence of fear, but knowing you're afraid and doing what's right anyways." Robin breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. Diana knew he was centering himself like Bruce taught him.

"Do you know where the theater is?" Diana asked. Robin nodded. "Then you need to go there and assure those kids that we're here and trying to fix the situation." She hoped he wouldn't see her ulterior motive for her assignment. The voice over the radio said that the children wouldn't be hurt. She wanted to send Robin not only to find them, but to join them as well. That is if that voice could be trusted.

"What if I run into any bad guys? Should I take them out?"

"Only if you can do so without being seen. Use those stealth moves you learned from Batman. I'm hoping that there wouldn't be too many guards since they're children. I'm sure they're afraid, too. Seeing you would probably make them feel better. I know you've helped me...Little Bird."

She enjoyed watching Robin's cheeks turn red at her nickname for him. She probably wouldn't be able to call him that for long considering how fast he was growing. But she wanted to lighten the mood some before parting ways. Just in case.

Robin tackled her with a quick hug before skipping back, drawing his own bo staff, and extending it to its full length. She watched him run halfway down the alley before he turned back. He grinned as he pointed his staff towards her.

"And if you run into any bad guys, bring the storm, Nightgale!"

Diana paused at the name he had given her. _Well, I did ask for a nice bird. And he worked in the stormy night._ Then she felt herself start to smile. He'd given her something priceless, a new identity. Nightgale and her Little Bird. She hoped Batman wouldn't mind that she stole his sidekick. If he was nice, she might be willing to share.

* * *

_I've been running fast trying to find a place / With imperfect heart and darkness in its way..._


	16. Athena - Ch 2 Battle of Shield and Spear

_Precious burden I capture deep inside / What would my life be without pain in me?_

_I rely on what you need, devour what you feed / 'Cause what I try to breed is me in you / There's no one else to blame, this is my favorite pain / And all I want to gain is myself in you - Enter my Mind - Drain STH_

* * *

_"So, this is to find out who does what when, how, and where."_  
_"What?"_  
_"That's what I just said."_  
_"Princess, you're making my head hurt.'_  
_"Oh, not yet, Your Majesty. Not yet. But I will!"_  
_"Let's just get this started, alright?"_  
_Hermes - Ch1.: One Pill - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Constellation of the Scales, Battle of Shield and Spear  
_Hippolyta thrust and twisted the spear, nearly maneuvering around the goddess' shield. Athena's widened eyes told her she caught her by surprise. They traded strikes in rapid succession. The sound of spears on shields reverberated through the heavens.

"Not bad, Amazon Queen. Sitting on that throne hasn't made you soft after all." Immortal and goddess circled one another. Shields held at chest level, spears aimed at the other's head. The gorgon face of Athena's Aegis shield snarled back at Hippolyta.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I haven't stopped my training one bit. I've actually increased it since Diana's entry into Man's World. Happenings in the mortal realm are starting to trickle into even our little piece of Elysium. We've been attacked too many times recently to ignore it."

"So, Diana's brought Man's problems to your shores. Now you see the consequences of her actions."

"No, you confuse cause and effect. She didn't cause it; it was already there. She was just brave enough to go out and take care of it."

"But you have to admit certain events wouldn't have happened if she had just stayed home."

"What do you mean?"

"The incident when that other invasion brought aliens straight to Themyscira. Those from the aptly named planet Apokolips."

Athena emphasized "Apokolips" by nearly slamming Hippolyta's shield out of her hand. Hippolyta countered by swinging her spear towards the Goddess' legs. Athena jumped out of the way before she could be skewered. Hippolyta's kick to the Aegis drove Athena back even more.

"They invaded because their demon leader wanted the young woman. Kara was a danger to others and to herself. We were protecting her and she needed our guidance. When Diana asked me if she could bring her to us, I wholeheartedly agreed."

"And those men who came to the island for her?" _shield crashes against shield_

"One is her cousin, the other supported Diana's decision to take the girl. Kara fell out of the sky, literally. Superman and Batman were welcomed when we saw the dangers her presence caused. It was my prerogative to rescind that edict to those few. And they proved themselves honorably by fighting by our side and pushing back the demon spawn." _Spears fly twist thrust parry..._

"And yet you let the wolf into the flock. You let the man who wanted Diana for himself to enter your home, eat with you, and take liberties with your daughter."

"What feelings they have for each other are mutual. Diana made the decision to pursue him, as is her right."

Hippolyta felt like the battle was going nowhere. She needed to change tactics. Using traditional fighting styles against Athena was like a student thinking they could take down a master. Athena blessed her favorites with their prowess: Amazons, Spartans, and Athenians worshipped her for more than her contribution of the olive tree. She also knew every counter move for each attack.

Diana learned fighting tactics from one of the most skilled martial artists in the Justice League. One particular style was the Kung Fu spear forms from China. Batman showed Diana how to fight with the javelin without a shield. She in turn brought that home and showed her mother. They compared the different ways Amazons and the Chinese used the long spear, and found that the Shaolin way was quicker, but the Amazon way was stronger.

She and Diana dissected the forms Batman had passed along and adapted them to their traditional weaponry. It wasn't fully Shaolin, nor was it fully Amazon. During a lighter moment in their sparring, they started calling it Bat-style. Meaning it was unpredictable, spontaneous, and creative in its improvisation. Mother and daughter practiced this style diligently.

Hippolyta surprised her divine opponent by dropping her shield. Changing her battle stance, Hippolyta crouched low and held the spear with two hands. Better to control her swings.

"You grow too bold, Amazon Queen. This will end quickly."

"We shall see."

Athena charged, her battle cry loud and spear aimed at the queen's heart. Hippolyta blocked the the advance, reversed her swing, and ducked passed the rival counter move. The queen drove the butt of her spear into Athena's back, having successfully maneuvered herself past the divinity's guard.

"How is this you fight? Pick up your shield and fight like an Amazon!" Athena's grey-eyes flashed in anger.

"Yes, Mighty One." Hippolyta flipped her shield onto her foot, kicked up into the air, and used her spear to launch it at the goddess.

Athena raised the Aegis to repel the flying object from hitting her in the head. Taking that distraction, Hippolyta dove after the shield, rolled on the ground to take herself out of eyesight, listened for the impact _clang, _and launched into a series of attacks. She pressed her advantage as she drove the goddess back a few steps. Just when the goddess thought she could sense a rhythm, the queen swung the spear in an overhand strike, forcing the Aegis out of Athena's grasp and onto the ground.

Without pausing, Hippolyta slammed the butt of her spear into Athena's cheek, swung the shaft downward to take her feet out from under her, and thrust the tip at her throat. The goddess laid stunned on the star-filled ground. She stared upwards to the Amazon standing above her.

"You were right, Mighty One. This ended quickly. Yield." She drove the spear tip into skin for emphasis.

"Good move, Amazon Queen. I concede. This round is yours."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Battle of Time  
_Hippolyta immersed herself in teaching their new girls how to be Amazons. They were eager students, this being the first time anyone had showed them such attention and allowed them to discover their own strengths. The princess was able to see who showed promise as warriors, which ones were scholars, and those who held the quiet intensity of an artist's soul. She paired them with families able to provide them with more tutelage in their respective interests. The youngest ones, including Theseus' chosen toddler, found warmth and love with the Hestian acolytes that chose to stay with the Amazon tribe.

As the seasons changed, Hippolyta also noticed a difference in her sister. Antiope stared out into nothingness more often, a dreamy expression on her lovely face. She would sigh every now and then, as if remembering an encounter... meetings that the two royals knew would be frowned upon by their sisters and their gods.

That year's Spring Planting wasn't the last they saw of Theseus. Each season change, he found an excuse to visit the Amazon Queen. The Summer growing time had him offering to set up a trading treaty between his citizens and her artisans; Amazons made unique and beautiful weaponry that was all the rage among the Athenian nobility. That would bring much gold into the Themysciran treasury. He would even commission an all-woman crew to sail the trading vessel.

In return, he only asked for another night in Antiope's arms.

The Autumn equinox saw him on the Themysciran shore to take part in The Harvest. Again, he was the obvious choice, the rest of his entourage stepping back as the king and queen ignore them all. Hippolyta suffered through another Exchange, though no one challenged her as Lykopis did. She still did not choose anyone for her first Ritual.

Even the Winter solstice celebrating _Haloea _had him visiting to give Antiope and Hippolyta gifts honoring their womanhood. The guards who met him on the beach gave him their usual warning eye, but they couldn't fault him for bringing tribute to their queen and princess. He even presented Molpadia an Athenian bow and a quiver of arrows. Though she scoffed at receiving weapons from a man, the captain accepted the gift graciously.

Theseus gifted Antiope with a sumptuous, warm _himation_, the cloak made from the brightest, softest wool in Greece. He wrapped it around her as if he was dressing the statue of Athena herself. Antiope allowed him to draw the hood over her head, the white fabric contrasting with her dark hair and blue eyes. They silently stared longly at each other.

Hippolyta didn't miss how his hand lingered over Antiope's middle, noting her flat, toned stomach. He gently brought Antiope in his arms, the queen laying her head on his shoulder for comfort. The princess suddenly felt invisible in her own home.

Theseus presented Hippolyta with a cask of fine _Xinomavro_ red wine. Noting that Antiope had left the room to check on their private feast preparations, Theseus leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I have a cousin you should consider meeting. I told him about the beautiful golden Amazon princess, and he was intrigued. You should give him a thought when the next Harvest rolls around."

"And why should I consider him for my first Harvest? What's so special about him?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because he's a demigod like me, but Zeus is his father. He's done quite a few heroic things himself. You might have heard of him. Heracles?" Hippolyta's mouth opened in surprised recognition. "I don't know what your 'type' is, or if you have one, but he kind of looks like me. Many actually think we're brothers, though I don't see the resemblance."

"I'll consider it. Though isn't he a bit...busy nowadays?"

"True. Hera has him running all over Greece on some labor or another. He just returned from capturing the Cretan Bull. He's currently off to subdue some wild mares next. I'm thinking of asking him if I could have one to present to Antiope."

"You know," Hippolyta glanced around to see if anyone watched them talking, "you should be careful on how often you come around here. People are starting to whisper about how Antiope is showing preference. It's not a good thing among us when it comes to men. I like you, but you need to back off."

"Are you warning me to stay away from your sister, Princess?" the king's voice deepened to a challenging tone.

"I'm telling you to respect our traditions. No union between men and Amazons can go well. We know what you think about us; we've fought many battles against those in Man's World who tried to subdue us. Don't think you can do it by getting in sweet with our Queen."

"I'm trying to produce an heir with a woman with fire and spirit. Unless you would like to take her place," he glanced down suggestively at her body, "you should mind your own business as we take care of our own."

"Fine, have it your way. But know whatever consequences come out of this will be on your head. I'm not blind, I can see what my sister feels for you. Sooner or later, this is going to result in a broken heart."

"You assume that she holds something more for me than just duty. She's already told me that once she becomes pregnant, I'm no longer needed."

Hippolyta eyes widened, knowing Antiope felt more than that. Theseus leaned back in surprised discovery. She realized she gave away a part of her sister that she should have kept to herself. Staring into the king's sapphire gaze, Hippolyta realized that he felt something, too.

She covered her mouth with her fingertips, their silent communication reaching the same conclusions. Hippolyta glanced around in panic. Theseus grabbed her hand, his eyes alight in hope.

"So she does feel the same way for me! I wasn't sure - she kept repeating the same words about duty and responsibility, though her eyes tell me something else. I thought she was going to push me away if I told her how I felt about her."

"Maybe she should! Then you can break this off now. Is it worth her heart for you to continually come here, taking advantage of her while you try for a child? I will not have her hurt over this."

"And you underestimate your sister. Antiope is as strong as she is beautiful, and she knows what is needed of her. It's what I've come to admire about her all these times she's agreed to meet with me. I almost want to pray to Aphrodite to stop her from getting pregnant, just so I can see her one more time."

His desperate tone rang true with Hippolyta, but she couldn't show mercy towards this man. "If you love my sister, then you have to keep her in mind when you dally with her heart. Remember, if she bears you a son, she's going to have to part with him. No matter how hardened you think we are, that always rips away a piece of our souls. If she has feelings for you as well, then she'll be losing both of you. Are you ready to do that to her?"

"I hope it wouldn't come to that. Maybe she will have a daughter, then she will have a child that would remind her of me. But I will only stay away if she asks me to. I like you, too, Your Highness, but don't stand in our way." They glared at each other, each wanting to keep their place in Antiope's heart. The Queen walked towards them and noticed the tension.

"What's going on here?" Antiope stopped to loom over them, her hands on her hips in amusement. "Should I throw both of you into the fighting pit? We could use some entertainment for _Haloea. _A battle between the Amazon Princess and Athenian King would be sang about for generations."

"How's that Anti? You know it's bad fortune to fight on _Haloea_."

"Only against other women. It's a night of sisterhood. However, I think a test of skill with a man could show him what a warrior woman blessed by Athena could do."

"What do you say, Your Majesty? Think you can take me?" Hippolyta challenged. She fought to not blush at Theseus' smoldering smirk.

"Sure, why not. I've defeated the Minotaur. You're a lot smaller, much prettier, and definitely smell a lot better. It should be fun." Hippolyta couldn't help but smile. _Damn him and his charm!_

"And the prize for victory? What should we fight for?" The Princess leaned in.

"For the Queen's hand, of course. She is the best prize of all. Winner gets to have her company for this auspicious night." The King countered.

"Well then, you don't even have to put on your cloaks to go outside, I can tell you who won this immediately." Antiope abruptly grabbed Theseus by the hand and pulled him to his feet. He nearly tripped as she caught him in her arms. "I get to hear your dulcet voice and see your sweet face all year round, sister. Theseus and I have business to take care of, and with His Majesty being a son of Poseidon, perhaps this festival will see our goals met."

"But Anti! This is a night for women. We've never missed a _Haloea_ together. Are you choosing him over me?" Hippolyta hated how whiney her voice sounded, but she couldn't help it.

"How about this," Theseus offered. "Open that cask of wine I gave you and let's have a drink together. That is one of the traditions for the night. Then you'll be free to celebrate with the rest of your kingdom, and the queen and I can...take care of business." Hippolyta didn't miss the slight slump in his shoulders. She knew he wished it was more than that.

"That is a fair compromise, don't you think Polly?" Antiope grinned at her sister while holding Theseus in her arms. Hippolyta gave a weak smile and nodded her head.

"Sure, Anti. Whatever makes you happy." The King's and Princess' eyes met, both finding a type of understanding in their wish to please the woman between them. Antiope was oblivious to the contest she caused, only happy that she had two of her favorite people with her that night.

Theseus handed each companion a goblet of wine from his own supply. He held his cup towards them. "To two of the most beautiful women I've ever met, may this _Haloea_ find you blessed by Artemis' grace, Athena's strength, and Aphrodite's love. _Yasou_." He delivered the final cheer softly under his breath. He truly did wish good health for both of them.

Hippolyta took a sip of the red _Xinomavro_ and had to admit it was good; hints of cherry and currant with a floral aroma. Definitely a vintage that should be served at a patriarch's table. She looked up to complement the king on his palate choice as he leaned in to kiss Antiope. He took her cup and reached back to set down their drinks, then deepened the kiss, ignoring their other company.

Hippolyta took one more sip of her wine then stood to leave the room. She never felt so adrift since the night their mother had sent her out into the woods alone. Yet this time, her sister wouldn't be there to save her from her own thoughts. She had chosen another.

Looking back one more time, she watched Theseus claim his prize with another kiss. Hippolyta lifted her cup towards them.

"_Yasou_." With that, Hippolyta walked out of the palace.

* * *

_City of Gotham, Crime Alley, Battle of Faith  
_Diana watched Robin's small, lithe figure run down the dark alley. Part of her wanted to call him back. It wasn't natural sending children into danger. But she knew he was no ordinary child, and that letting him go would be best for him and those he was sent to protect.

Just as she had told Robin to draw upon his training for confidence, Diana fell back on her Amazon upbringing. She almost started praying to her gods to help her, but they abandoned her. All except for one. She had felt her comforting presence the past few days. Why would she call upon them now? Except...

She used each god to help her center her thoughts in another way. Each one had given her an aspect of her powers, and she took that for granted. Now, she needed draw upon what she had within herself. They had blessed her for a reason. She had to remember what those reasons were:

_Gracious Hestia, help me find the fire within to be brave. I tell you the truth - I am scared, but because I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail. Help me bring them home. _Admitting her feelings, she felt the fear lessen, but not disappear. She needed that fear to keep her alert. Never forget what's at stake.

_Swift Hermes, give me speed of thought and reflex. I've trained for this all my life. Help me be sure and strike without hesitation. _She could feel her muscles loosen and nearly twitch in anticipation.

_Graceful Artemis, help track my prey - silently, swiftly, and to aim my strikes with accuracy. Not only to the ones I want to bring down, but to defend those I want to protect._

Diana closed her eyes and let her senses open, just like her mother showed her when she was a little girl. Her heartbeat faded into the background as she realized she could hear how the wind flowed through the alley, smell the asphalt and burning wreckage, and taste smoke in the air. Have to find them quickly...

_Mighty Athena, help me focus my fury and ferocity. But help me know when to show mercy... and only if it's warranted. I WILL bring the storm..._

Diana recalled the feeling of being hit by lighting, its sheer power coursing through her veins. Her adrenaline spiked, and she could feel her head clear even more. _Remember, you've held your own against Batman, with and without your powers. Try and stop me now..._

_Strong Demeter, give me the strength to endure, even when I want to give up. I have a feeling that this will not be an easy victory, but I have too much to lose._

The soreness Diana felt earlier faded into the background. She realized it wasn't weakness she felt, but her divine powers leaving her. She hadn't felt her own strength in a while. And even as a little girl, she was strong. There were pieces of her mother's palace floor missing because of it.

_Sweet Aphrodite, please help me protect the ones that I love. And watch over those who are victims of this treacherous being. Let me bring them home safe. All of them._

Diana fought against the emotions that threatened to take over. The Amazon part of her knew that her mission of peace and love was going to be thoroughly tested tonight. It wasn't enough to say it when she had convenient super powers to back up her words. She was about prove it with the only thing she had left...all her heart.

Diana touched the magic bracelets she hid under her dark shirt sleeves. She was grateful that she still had these shining reminders of her heritage. Then she remembered the tokens hidden within them.

"For strength in battle; for love and best wishes on returning home." Diana was never so thankful for her winged friend's presence. She remembered how Shayera accompanied her to Tartarus. Though her motives were her own - Diana did try to steal her Nth metal mace - the princess was glad to have the Thanagarian's help on that mission. _How I wish you were here with me, sister._

Diana thought of meditating towards Hera for victory, but felt a totally different presence instead. It was as if a light had lit within her, giving her hope that all was going to be okay. She hadn't had many dealings with this god, but she recognized his influence...

_Radiant Apollo, I'm not sure why you're in my thoughts, but thank you for being here. Please light my way. Tell me where to go. _In her mind's eye, she saw the sun shine upon a very familiar and beloved figure, his long, caped silhouette becoming a path for her to follow. She observed as it trailed down the alley, then up a wall. The tips of the shadow's cowl ended at the building's roof.

"Of course you would be up there. Why wouldn't you be? It's not like you know how to keep your feet on the ground." Diana sighed. For a mortal with no flight power, Bruce had a knack for traveling through the air pretty often. Now her dilemma was to figure out how to get up there.

Diana could feel Apollo directing her. _"Ask 'What Would Batman Do?'_" She reached around to the grapple gun on her borrowed utility belt. She'd actually never really used one before, but had seen Bruce do so many times. Now that she thought about it, she could remember times when he didn't use it and she carried him in her arms...

"_Focus, Princess. Get your head out of the clouds. You can fly with him later." _To Diana's chagrin, she could feel Apollo nearly pushing her towards the building.

"Hey, I got this! You go over there and shine prettily." She could almost feel him fling his arms into the air in frustration.

"_You're just as bad as your mother! I can see where you get it from." _Before Diana could ask what he meant, Apollo's radiant presence faded into the background, but didn't disappear. It was like he waited in the wings, just in case.

Diana aimed the grapple gun towards the roof and fired. The line flew through the air, and the hook at the end anchored to something unseen. Tugging a few times to test its stability, Diana breathed in a calming breath and exhaled slowly. Gingerly, she pressed the trigger again...

It was all she could do to hold on and not embarrass herself by yelping in surprise. Her stomach felt like she left it on the bottom floor as she rose through the air at an alarmingly fast rate. Just before she reached the top, she had enough mind to brace herself and use her arms to fling her body into the air as the line terminated. That gave her enough leverage to hurdle herself up and over the building's edge, allowing her to land on her feet on the rooftop.

Diana allowed herself a few seconds to compose herself. She was glad that no one was there to see how her knees nearly buckled. She knelt and touched the roof's rough texture, breathing heavy to calm her hands' shaking. It was one thing to fly when you knew you had total control - it was another when you're launched through the air, knowing gravity would love to show you just who was in charge.

"_Good job, Princess! You can do this! Oops...sorry, couldn't help it. Carry on." _Diana smiled at Apollo's outburst. His praise meant a lot to her. Honestly, she wondered why he was there. He wasn't one of her gods, and she knew he championed true heroes. As far as she knew, she left Kal-El on the Watchtower...

"_Seriously, Your Highness. You think I'm here for the alien? Does that LOOK like his shadow? Just hurry to the one I need you to help. You chose Bruce as your hero just as I did. Don't let him think otherwise. Now, go get your man."_

Diana didn't need anymore encouragement. Recalling the grapple line and returning it to her hip, she waited for more guidance from the Light God. Her mind's eye could see the shadow leading her across the rooftops. Noting that she couldn't make it to the other building without help, she reached for the bo staff on her back. She took a few steps, and ran as fast as she could.

The bo staff bent as Diana vaulted high and cleared the gap between the buildings with meters to spare. She kept running, doing the same thing when she got to the edge of the next rooftop.

"_Yes! You're doing it! Wow, you're doing that better than he did when he first started. He should tell you a few stories of his earlier days..."_

"Trying to concentrate here! This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"_Sorry. Shutting up."_

Diana saw that there was one more rooftop until she reached the end of the shadow. Heart pumping from the exhilaration of running across Gotham's skyline, the determined Amazon princess nearly yelled in excitement as she launched herself one more time off the building's top. As she sailed through the air to a building lower than the one she left, she realized that she became her own silhouette against the night's full moon - and that she had been called into action by her own Bat Signal.

* * *

_I float on air, you dragged me down, down / With your conscious clear and weapons on the ground..._


	17. Athena - Ch 3: Battle of Swords

_Sometimes I can never tell if I got something after me / That's why I just beg and plead for this curse to leave me / Tell me, why am I to blame? Aren't we supposed to be the same? / That's why I will never tame this thing thats burning in me?_

_I am the one who chose my path / I am the one who couldn't last / I feel the life pulled from me / I feel the anger changing me - Did my Time - Korn_

* * *

"_I know you're a skilled warrior, Diana, and I couldn't imagine anyone else by my side, but this is a whole different type of battleground than the occasional League mission. And we'd have to retrain the way you approach a challenge. It's one thing to fight with divine superpowers. It's another to take on Gotham's streets with only your wits and mere human strength."  
__Artemis - Ch. 1: Travel is Searching - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Constellation of the Scales, Battle of Swords  
_"You won the first round, Your Majesty. An interesting way of using your shield. I'll have to remember that one."

"My daughter inspired me. She once took me down the same way. How do we fight now, Mighty One? You pick this round."

"_Xiphoi. _We're keeping it to our borders, World Warrior. No surprise foreign fighting styles." At Hippolyta's nod, a Greek double-edged sword appeared in her hands. A smaller, petite shield appeared in the other.

"Just because you chose a native weapon doesn't mean it can't be used in a different manner. Diana taught me more fighting techniques during her visits home. She's learned much from the man she trains with."

"Yes, your daughter learned much from the one she has chosen for her lover. He is quite the warrior, isn't he?"

"Among the best I've ever seen."

Goddess and immortal tapped their swords together, then swung at each other. The _Xiphos_ leaf-shaped blade felt more natural in Hippolyta's hand. The weapons sang through the air and hit their shields with loud, resounding clangs.

"So you acknowledge a man as superior to you?" Athena challenged. Metal scraped against metal.

"No, I just give credit where it is due. No man is above me, nor ever will be." A blade swished through the air, a hair's breadth from an ear.

"A proud stance to have, Amazon Queen. Too bad your sister didn't feel the same way. Seems Diana is following in her footsteps."

Athena thrust the tip of the sword towards Hippolyta's chest. She parried the blade, swinging the sword towards the goddess's head in her counterstrike. It was blocked by the Aegis's snarling gorgon face.

"My daughter is choosing to live a life of her own. I'm giving her the chance to live the life she wants. I think she should also have the choice of being our champion."

"So you say, Your Majesty. That's the funny thing about choice - you have to live with the consequences of those actions. It's like this sword - you swing one way..." Athena struck a surprising backhanded thrust that Hippolyta barely dodged. The blade left a line of blood on her arm. "You get cut, but if you swing the other way," Athena swung her weapon, knocking the sword out of Hippolyta's hands. It hit the ground with a resounding thud. The queen suddenly found herself staring down the length of a double-edged sword.

"You find yourself bowing to the actions or inactions that you thought were the right thing at the time. So which one is it? Are you fighting for Diana's championship or for her freedom?"

"What's the difference, Mighty One? Why can't she have both?"

"Because one calls her into an immortal life of servitude to you and your crown, the other to a mortal life with the one she loves. Either which way, someone loses."

Hippolyta's eyes widened at the goddess's wisdom. The scales were balanced, Diana the pillar in the middle with the scales equal between her home and her heart. One choice would have her losing one over the other.

"Or worse, Your Majesty. Like your sister, your daughter made a conscious choice, and you are pulling her back to the one she left behind...you. It's not a choice when one is forced to decide against their heart because others tell them that it's 'for the best'."

Athena threw the sword down to the ground in disgust. She glared accusingly at her opponent. "I won this one, but this is a hollow victory. I don't think I received your best. Another round, if you please. Let me see what made you Queen of the Amazons. I want to see your ferocity. Show me all the hate you hold for Man's World and fight me."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Battle of Wills  
_Winter turned into Spring once more. Hippolyta watched as new girls were introduced to their maternal family, escorted again by Theseus. Antiope met him on the beach with the girls from the year before. They converged on him, welcoming him and their new sisters. No man had received a better reception to their island.

That next summer, Theseus brought with him ideas that he passed on to Antiope, some quite revolutionary. Hippolyta endured many hours after his visit hearing her sister ramble on about how he had his citizens chose representatives to voice their concerns in a gathering called a Senate. The King would have final say in the decision, but Theseus found siding with the majority tended to result in a fair, if not fully satisfying, ruling.

Hippolyta had enough one evening after hearing Antiope mention his name countless times during their meal. "Theseus this and Theseus that! Anti, do you have an opinion of your own anymore?"

"Hey, that's not fair, Polly. I'm just telling you how wise I think his idea is. No need to get insulting."

"For someone who's supposed to be using him only for his seed, you two seem to talk a lot. I feel like I've had conversations with him just by listening to you quote him so many times!"

"Athena blesses many with her wisdom, both men and women. He has experienced much through his travels, and has gained insights to how people work. Citizens who can govern themselves let the King worry more about the health of the land. He can provide more for them in matters of diplomacy and tradition instead of entertaining every little quarrel that the law can make short work of."

"Why would you give up your Goddess given right to rule over our land? Every Queen has been blessed with Athena's wisdom and bestowed with her strength to lead our people. It's what we were chosen to do."

"But don't you get tired of having the full weight of our people's well-being on your shoulders? They should have a say in how they live their lives. Why don't we try and do the same and let them voice their concerns to us in civilized assembly."

"'Civilized assembly'? You do realize a large portion of our population believes in sorting out their problems in the fighting pit, right? That's why you have to come in and rule over them, because they would kill each other trying to come to a consensus."

"That's why no warrior enters the pit without a blunted weapon. The worst injuries coming out of there are only minor flesh wounds. And there would be no weapons allowed in the assembly, except for the guards. I'm not stupid, we'll still need those to break up the arguments I know will happen."

"It still seems like a convoluted effort to me, Anti. Especially since it was a man that thought it up. Let me guess, only men are allowed to voice their opinions in this Senate he's formed, correct?" Antiope glanced away at Hippolyta's astute observation. The princess leaned back in satisfaction. "See? Flawed already."

"Just because he's living by his traditions doesn't mean his idea is wrong. I'm still going to give it a thought. Please stand by me should I try and implement it."

Hippolyta gave a long suffering sigh. "Since when did I not stand by your side? If you're going to do this, I definitely want to be there, if only to pull you back so you don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Knew I could count on you." Antiope took a thoughtful sip of her wine, more of Athens' finest vintage from Theseus' own supply. "Do I really talk about him that much?"

"Anti, everyone's noticed how much you've taken to him. He's visited so many times, even the guards don't stop him anymore. They know you've extended Hestia's Blessings to him indefinitely. I've heard them talking. They want to know why you've chosen this particular man over and over again."

"And what have you told them," Antiope asked cautiously.

"That you've chosen him for his noble standing and his military strength. Better to have him as an ally than an enemy. Also, because he has given to us generously and provided many of our new children. This has satisfied some of them, but not all. Antiope, they're not going to stand for this much longer."

The Queen snorted derisively at herself. "You know, the way you've described him, some would consider him the best consort for a queen instead of a mistake waiting to happen."

"And that's the reason why our traditions frown upon our queen having a male consort. Look at you! You're listening to his council and taking his ideas into account. You might as well hand him your crown and let him sit on the throne for all the control you're giving him."

"I will not be spoken to that way, not even by you, Hippolyta."

"Oh, so now you speak like a Queen! Then do what is right. Make the next Harvest with him the last one, then send him away for good. If you haven't gotten with child, then obviously Aphrodite frowned upon this union and kept you from getting pregnant. Chose another, and forget that you love him."

Hippolyta's slip made her pause suddenly. She stared as Antiope's face turned pale and her eyes water. Hippolyta covered her mouth in shame, then tried reaching to wipe the tears trailing down her sister's cheek. Antiope turned, dodging away from her caress. She wiped her own face, but a few sobs came out anyway. Hippolyta curled up into a ball, drawing her knees to her chin as she sat back into the cushions.

"I'm sorry, Anti. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"But you believe what you said. That I should...shun Theseus and never see him again?"

Hippolyta nodded against her knees. "We have these traditions for a reason. What would happen if he were to impose his rules on us? This is for our own good, or all our sacrifices would be for nothing. We've chosen the lives that we have, we know the prices we have to pay. It's for the best, Antiope. Let him go."

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Battle for the Innocent  
_Diana landed hard on the roof's shingled top. She let her body roll naturally, tucking her chin as Bruce had taught her in their training room matches. Smacking her hand out to stop her momentum, she was able to gracefully twist onto her knees, keeping her head down and out of eyesight. She immediately crawled towards the roof's edge to peer down into the street below.

Diana's eyes widened as she observed the scene. She had found the police, and they were obviously aggravated. They were lined up in their own type of phalanx positioning, the front echelon holding up their shields as the firing line aimed from behind. She shifted her sight and suppressed the gasp that wanted to escape her lips. Each gun was pointed towards a group of enraged civilians hurtling objects, demands, or both at the armed law enforcers.

"Evil! You're all evil! You're holding our children for hostage and now you're going to shoot us. _Por favor_, please let go of my _niñas_, for the love of God! How much do you want? I'll pay anything, just let go of my son! Where are they? I just had them...we were all together and then we saw a flash of light..."

Each adult barely seemed to register the other's around them. They stared down the officers with wide, blank eyes and crazed expressions on their faces. One surged forward, a random batarang bounced off the ground in front of their feet, warning them to back off. The person shied away, but didn't retreat. Diana knew they had to be subdued quickly; there were only so many batarangs a utility belt could hold.

She felt a chill run down her spine. If this is how hysterical they were now, what could "the other half of the experiment" be? They were already desperate, ready to sacrifice almost anything for their children. What if they were forced to give...everything... to get them back?

She tried to figure out which officers might be holding a launcher that had been tampered with. From her point of view, all guns looked like threats. It would take only one wrong move and the entire line would fire. She could see that they were holding back, but what was keeping them from surging forward and taking out the screaming parents?

Suddenly, a slew of batarangs launched out from various different positions. A few hit the riot line's shields, making them back off. A few others hit in between them, those setting off a series of minor explosions like strong fireworks.

Diana almost added her arm to the assault; she had her own supply of various batarangs on her belt, but she didn't know the exact plan and might make things worse by interfering. She needed to help in another way. Taking stock of what she had available to her, Diana realized that each officer was wearing uniform riot gear...including the same SWAT bullet proof vest that she wore. Crawling to the side of the building that opened into an empty alley, Diana hooked her grapple line to a ventilator shaft and slowly lowered herself down.

With all eyes on the chaotic scene ahead, Diana was able to look over each officer that stood as back up. She wanted to run over to the SWAT van that held their equipment, but there were too many people in the way, she would surely be spotted. Wait...over there...

A female SWAT officer walked towards her, oblivious of the masked eyes that stared from the alley. She held a gas mask in one hand, a shield in the other. Diana admired the steel determination in this modern Amazon's eyes, but she couldn't feel sisterly towards her. Diana reached up to her hair, she drew one of the sleep sticks from her arsenal. Waiting for the woman to approach a little closer...

Diana threw the stick, hitting the unsuspecting officer in the chest. The weapon sprayed a fine mist on contact, making the woman's eyes roll back into her head as she started to collapse forward. Diana inhaled quickly and held her breath, jumped out, and caught the officer before she fell to the ground. All this took less that ten seconds to execute.

Looking over the fallen warrior, Diana made sure she wasn't injured and carefully carried her to a nook behind a set of heavy dumpsters. She stripped off the officer's armor, adding it to her own disguise. She gently placed the helmet over her head, making sure not to set off her hair weaponry. It would be unfortunate for one of the explosive sticks to...well...explode.

Adding the officer's baton to her utility belt, she caressed the unconscious woman on her cheek. "Thank you, sister. I hope when you wake, all of this will be resolved and someone has some headache medicine for you. Now you just stay here and take it easy. I got this." Diana lowered the helmet's shield, thankful it was tinted to hide her domino mask.

Slipping out of the alley, Diana walked nonchalantly through the squadron of SWAT officers. It wasn't hard matching their determined, focused steps; she felt the same high adrenaline, crystal clear focus they did. She let her eyes sweep through the crowd to gather more information and find who the leaders were.

A man surrounded by officers caught her attention. Outfitted in his own riot gear, he wasn't particularly tall, nor was he built like a warrior, but he exuded a quiet aura of authority among the chaos. It was like Bruce said, sometimes all it takes is a calm presence and full command of a situation to put people at ease.

Diana moved towards the group and joined in the huddle. She was surprised that some even made room for her, allowing her to observe their leader bent over an area map spread over the police cruiser hood. With the visor of his helmet raised, she could see the concern on the man's older, lined face.

"We've cordoned off both ends of Main Street, so no more civilian traffic can make it through. Whoever planned this must have intended to cause more chaos - all the traffic lights along the street are stuck on green." Diana cringed, glad that her face was covered by the visor. _Oops!_

"What we need to do now is calm this crowd down as peacefully as we can. They're understandably irritated, but if we don't find their children soon, we're going to have a riot on our hands. Any luck with locating them?"

"None, sir," one officer reported. "The few parents we've been able to apprehend go on about how we're evil and will hurt their kids, but they won't reveal their location. It's like they forgot."

_Or they're under some kind of mind control._ Diana remembered when this happened to her during the Glamour Slam. She didn't remember how she got into the arena, nor what kind of damage she almost caused. It took piecing the story together from Shayera and Mari to discover just how far gone she was.

_First things first..._"Has anyone tried the theater down the street?" Diana called out. She fought against cringing again when all eyes turned to her. She hadn't meant to pull all the attention. _Damn it, Princess! Nice way to be subtle. Bombastic...like Bruce said..._

"Theater? You mean the abandoned one down Crime Alley? Why would they be there?" the leader asked. _Think...think..._

"Well, it's one of the places in the area that can hold that many people, and it's being renovated, correct?" _Well, how's that for a guess._

"What makes you think it's being renovated?" The leader asked. _Great Hera! __I can't tell you it's because a voice told me. __Why would it be? What parent would take their kids to an abandoned theater? Urgh...wait a minute...something seems familiar here..._

"I was just through here yesterday. I was on a date to celebrate a special occasion, and I thought we were going to the Iceberg Lounge, but we weren't. While we were waiting for the light to change, we noticed a children's party truck in the area, parked just across the street.

"My...date said that it was strange that it was here, since the Lounge was too fancy for a kid's party. But what if that was here for a different reason? Are there any other places in the area that can be converted into an entertainment venue?"_ Come on...think what I'm thinking!_

The leader stared at her for a few seconds, making Diana think that he was going to dismiss her idea. Then he started pointing at her thoughtfully, then reached over to speak into his radio. He punched the hood of the car in frustration instead.

"Damn it, I keep forgetting the radios are down. We need a group to check out the old theater down the street. We might have a lead on where the children are."

A few of the officers nodded and turned to fulfill the order. One patted Diana on the back in congratulations on a good suggestion. Diana breathed a sigh of relief, glad her educated guesses worked. She was about to fade into the background when...

"Hey there, officer. Good work," the leader commended. "I don't recognize you, though. Did you just transfer here with all the other newbies?"

"Um...yes, sir. This is my first assignment in this precinct."

"Hell of a way for all of you to get oriented. Where are you from?" _Oh, just a little Greek island in the Mediterranean. I don't think you would have heard of it. Yeah..._

Diana threw out the first place she could think of. "Blüdhaven, sir." All eyes turned to her again. _Uh oh...what did I say?_

"Wow. This must seem like a picnic to you then. Well, welcome aboard, officer..."

"Wayne." _Shit!_

"Wayne? Any relation to..."

"No. I get that alot, though." _Bruce can't be the only Wayne in the world!_

"Well, Officer Wayne. Keep calling out the ideas. All of you, too. Now we have to figure out why our 'friend' keeps firing at us. Why doesn't he just come down and talk to us?"

"Commissioner, what if he's been compromised, too?" another officer called out. "The parents over there are acting erratic. What if Batman has been taken over as well?" _No! He hasn't...has he? Oh, gods, I hope not..._

"I'll only believe that when I have hard evidence to prove it. He could have taken us out plenty of times, but he hasn't. And I don't think he's alone. Those things he throws are coming from two different directions. He knows something, but he's not sharing."

"Commissioner," _Gordon? _Diana wished he wore a name tag to identify himself. But Alfred mentioned him earlier. How many commissioners can a police force have? "What if he was being coerced, but not in the way we think?"

"Officer Wayne, I'm thinking Blüdhaven might have lost out with you coming here. What do you think is happening?" _Just a megalomaniacal voice over a radio experimenting with your citizens._

"Well, he's most likely held down by the same constraints you are - no radio contact, so he can't call for backup."

"Who would he call? The Justice League? Have you seen how territorial he is with this city?"

_Yep!_

"Well, he did have a partner once, didn't he? Maybe he has one with him now. Couldn't he have more?" She watched as the officers started nodding their heads. She continued. "He's definitely keeping a specific gap between us and the parents. How far can our strongest gas launcher fire a canister?"

"Quite a few yards, and the gas would spread depending on the wind. Wait, you don't think he's keeping us from firing on them? Why? Tear gas is uncomfortable, but nonlethal. It would be the safest way to subdue the crowd en mass."

"But what if..." Diana drew a breath. _Time to paint the entire picture. _"What if he thinks we're the problem? He's laid down covering fire, but hasn't attacked. And we're the ones with the threatening weapons. We can do the most damage. But he's unable to come down and tell us, like doing so would cause more trouble.

"And if there's anything we know about the Batman," she continued, "is that he tries to subdue an enemy without striking. He could have taken us out many times over. Maybe he's stalling to figure out what to do next."

"You seem to know a lot about him. You must be a fan," an officer threw at her derisively.

_His biggest fan. _"I've studied the way he works and how he's able to serve on par with those metas. I always wondered how he was able to keep up with them. Seems he uses his brains first, then his fists."

"You do have a pretty good peg on him, Officer Wayne," Commissioner Gordon commented. "Alright, new orders - no weapons fired until we get word from Batman on what to do next. Side arms secured and unload every launcher out there so there's no mistake. All we need is an itchy trigger finger to fire at the wrong moment, and we'll have the blood of innocent people on our hands. Someone get word to the firing line." Officers scrambled to execute his commands.

A young officer raised his hand. "But what should we do about the crowd? One on one, we can subdue them. But all at once - it's like Night of the Living Dead out there! Except, they don't want our brains. Do they?" A number of the officers went silent. Heads started to swivel as they took stock in the question.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Damned rookie! Get the hell out of here! Zombie parents...I should throw you out there to test your theory."

**"Actually, maybe you should! Every tribe needs a sacrificial lamb. Why not him?"** The voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. Heads perked up, looking for the source of the voice.

**"Commissioner Gordon. That was pretty smart using a code word to find out if that was really dispatch on the radio waves. Ingenious. Tell me, what gave me away? My use of 'please' and 'thank you'?"**

"No, your over eager order for the SWAT team to fire their weapons. You sounded a little too excited. Like you couldn't wait to see it."

**"Well, I've never really been good at hiding my feelings. What can I say, I wear my heart on my sleeve. But, I've been bored watching how my toys aren't being played with. Damn Batman and his perceptiveness. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to push a different button."**

A screeching tone sounded, making everyone grab their heads in agony. Diana ripped off her helmet to cover her ears, forgetting that it was covering her face and domino mask. She quickly grabbed one of the containers on her utility belt, looking for the high-frequency jammer ear plugs Alfred packed. The few seconds it took to locate them felt like hours. The sound was drilling into her brain.

Stuffing the earplugs into her ears, she noticed that the sound seemed dimmer but not gone. It was like the gadgets were filtering out the interference and letting the safe sound in. She glanced around searching the source of the noise. She instead found Commissioner Gordon staring at her in wide-eyed surprise.

Without thinking, Diana grabbed a spare pair of earplugs and handed them to Gordon. She was glad he took them readily, she didn't want to assault him and put them in herself. Once his hearing was shielded, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the SWAT vans. The rest of the officers were writhing in pain on the ground.

They took cover behind the van, away from the crowds and squadron. Gordon gave Diana a once over. "Jesus H. Christ. Another Bat! No wonder you were so knowledgeable. From Blüdhaven, hmm?"

"Had to say from somewhere. It was as good as any."

"Well, whoever you are, now what? Who is this voice and what does it want?"

"Apparently, this is some kind of experiment. The Voice said that she lured families to the theater and then separated the children and the parents. She threatened to use the other half of the experiment on the adults, then...spoke directly to me to come get Batman."

"Are you sure? It...she...asked for you by name?"

"Not exactly, but the person knew Batman's allies were listening to our secure frequency. Before all contact was severed, she said that he would need help. So I came."

"Batman...need help? Unless you're one of his new partners, I don't know how you can."

"Well, I'm N..." Diana felt herself suddenly slammed into the side of the SWAT van. Her startled yell stuck in her throat when she found she couldn't talk. A strong, gloved hand wrapped itself around her neck. Fighting to breathe, she stared back into a pair of cold, white lenses.

"Make one more sound, and it will be your last." Diana blinked to convey her surrender. The hand loosened their hold a bit, letting her take a ragged breath. Even under all the rubber, sweat, and smoke, she could still make out Bruce's scent.

"Who are you?" Batman growled. Diana almost blurt out her name when she realized Gordon was watching the interrogation. She had to be careful how she did this - she didn't want to reveal her identity, nor did she want Batman to give her a first hand demonstration on how he handles his suspects.

"I go by Nightgale." Diana wished Bruce would loosen up more. She didn't want to have his finger marks on her neck.

"Nightgale? Goddamn it, another wannabe vigilante," Batman muttered under his breath. "We don't need you here, Nightgale. Go home. You'll just be in the way."

"Actually, Batman, she seemed to have some insights into the nature of our threat here. She even ascertained your stalling tactics with my officers. You were trying to keep the crowd out of firing range, weren't you?" Bruce's white lenses stared back at the commissioner.

"Yes, I was. The voice said that she had switched out some of your guns with an experimental threat. And if I had made any move towards you, she would somehow fire your weapons on her orders. I don't know how she would have done that, but I wasn't taking any chances."

"So you've figured the voice is a woman, too." Diana asked. His fingers tightened just the slightest bit.

"Yes, or an effeminate male. I'm not making any assumptions, but I'll keep it simple." He glared at her in suspicion. Diana tried not to shake in fear.

"Batman, I can tell you it wasn't her. She was with me for the past few minutes. And unless she stole these from you, this is your equipment. Even the ear plugs she gave me." Gordon pointed down to the utility belt on her hips. Batman leaned back to look then shifted his gaze into her eyes.

"Maybe I should properly introduce myself. I'm Nightgale, pleased to meet you," Diana croaked out. "We should go out for drinks. You bring the tequila, I'll bring the salt." Slowly, she raised her arms, letting her sleeves pull back from her wrists. Her bracelets shined in the lamplight.

His intake of breath was the only indication that he recognized her. Without a word, he released her, grabbed her by the waist, and fired a grappling hook to a nearby building. Diana had only two seconds to wrap her arms around his neck before they were airborne.

"I guess he really did know her. Hope he's gentle with you, Officer Nightgale Wayne from Blüdhaven. We could use you again." Commissioner Gordon composed himself, then glanced around the van to find out what happened to his SWAT team. His eyes widened at the scene left before him.

* * *

_I've been fighting hard, trying to slave the fear / My unspoken words are trying to dry the tears..._


	18. Athena - Ch4 Battle of Fighting Sticks

_Bold motherfucker / Don't you limit your mind / Can't you see that the message / Have fallen behind / All the hate in your heart / Will be leaving you blind_

_Waiting, for your modern messiah / To take away all the hatred / That darkens the light in your eye / Still awaiting, I Liberate your mind - _Liberated - Disturbed

* * *

_"All I've ever had was my mission. Except all that changed - my mission went from dealing justice, to guarding one specific individual. In one moment, I went from a city's protector to a man in lo..."  
__"Say it, Bruce. You became a man in love. Why can't you say it?"  
__"Because the last people I said that word to died in front of my eyes!"  
__Two Days - Training Room_

* * *

_Constellation of the Scales, Battle of the Fighting Sticks  
_"Last challenge, Amazon Queen. We are tied. This will decide what happens to your daughter. How should we fight?"

"Fighting Sticks."

"Strange, an antiquated form of fighting. But, if that's what you want to use," Hippolyta attacked the moment she felt the hardwood sticks appear in her hand, not waiting for Athena to prepare. "Yes! That's what I want see! Hit me, if you can."

They traded swings in rapid succession. The memories coming back to Hippolyta stoked a fire in her heart, a rage that she couldn't hold much longer. Apollo said to take her frustrations out on Athena. She had absolutely no problem doing that.

"Yes," the war goddess hissed, "I can sense your anger, your hatred. Who are you thinking about? Bruce? He's taking your daughter from you. You hate him, don't you."

Athena blocked a strike to the head. Hippolyta's eyes stayed trained on her. Focused. Unhurried.

"Hmmm...so the obvious answer is the wrong answer. How about...Hades? He used you, even helped you make Diana to gain your trust. You were the jilted one, and now you're forced to guard the Gates of Hades for all eternity."

Hippolyta's eyes blinked, then narrowed. She countered Athena's attack with ease.

"Seems you got over that. Oooh...I know. Heracles." Hippolyta's swing struck harder than the last. Athena smiled, knowing she hit a nerve. "He wanted your girdle. His companions attacked when you didn't give it to him."

HIppolyta stumbled backwards as Athena advanced on her. Her eyes darted back and forth, her breath hitched in her throat. Eyebrows suddenly bunching together, the warrior queen gathered her strength up once more and returned the volley of strikes.

"I'm getting closer," Athena teased. "But then, Heracles wasn't the one who really brought the worst out of you. There's only one more I can think of - Theseus."

Athena nearly won the fight, Hippolyta lurching when she heard the name. She ducked just in time to dodge the strike at her head. She tried not to think of that name. So much had happened because of him...

"He stole Antiope from you," the goddess continued. "He took your sister right from your very home. He left you with nothing but an empty throne that you had to fill."

"He kidnapped her!" Hippolyta broke her battle silence. "Heracles attacked and when the dust settled, we found Antiope had been taken. It all had to have been planned for them to take her. Because, somehow, he had heard..."

"That Antiope had finally given him what he wanted. That was the agreement between them. Theseus took what he felt was his. He wanted his son. The baby's mother went with him...willingly."

Hippolyta stared at Athena, the truth hitting her in the heart. "No...she wouldn't have done that to me. He stole her..."

"If her child hadn't been born, your sister would have stayed. Both of you would have lived mortal lives. She may even have passed the throne to you legitimately. But no...he had to come along..."

"He was a blessing. We just couldn't keep him..."

"Yes, and it was for her child that Antiope left. She shunned your people, your traditions, and you to keep her son. Their son. She loved him more than you."

Hippolyta felt shame stab her heart. She saw red as she struck out, lambasting the goddess for speaking the truth. Her ears started ringing with the anger she felt, and she swung with a vengeance, trying to push the worst of her self-disgust away. But the ringing morphed into another sound; a baby's cry. One she heard from the moment it inhaled its first breath.

It was Diana...it was another child...both had black hair, blue eyes...both were beautiful, precious...

Both changed her life forever.

A wound had been opened that was now pouring out the poison that tainted her soul since that Summer Solstice. So lost in her misery, she barely felt how Athena knocked one of her sticks out of her hand. How could she be jealous of a babe? An innocent? He didn't ask to be born...

Hippolyta dropped to her knees, seeming like she was bowing in surrender. Athena's victorious smile morphed into surprise as she was hit behind her knees by a well aimed stick. Her head struck the ground, and it was all she could do but raise her weapons to shield herself. Spinning onto her feet, Hippolyta gave one great heave of her arm to take the goddess out.

"Hippolytus," Athena croaked. The Queen froze. "That was his name. Your sister was able to name her own son, a rare thing for an Amazon. She named her son after you."

That was the final word that snapped the anger from Hippolyta's eyes. Her nephew, her sister's son...was named after her. He would have been Diana's cousin...if she would have been created. But she wouldn't exist if Hippolytus hadn't been born. The boy that took her sister away. The circular thoughts threatened to take over. Before they could, Hippolyta did the one thing she knew she had to...right now...

"Concede." Hippolyta held her weapon over Athena's crossed sticks. She doubted that she would actually hurt the goddess. In fact, she was surprised that the fight had gone on this long. As far as she was concerned, Athena could have ended the fight with a flick of the hand.

She was doing this for a reason.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Battle of Spirits  
_Hippolyta walked silently through the palace halls. She finished The Exchange fairly quickly; there hadn't been many children born to them the Summer before. Some whispered that the queen displeased the gods by breaking tradition. Even Hippolyta could feel a sort of discomfort in the air.

Antiope and Theseus didn't even bother to go to the Hunter's Feast before the horn was blown. They bypassed the rest of the crowd and retired to the royal chambers for a private dinner, but they insisted that she join them. Hippolyta made her excuses to check that their guests were comfortable, but she mainly did this to escape the feeling of being superfluous.

Hippolyta knew that this was to be the King's and Queen's last Harvest together. She had debated with Antiope over the past few months about how she needed to make a clean separation. Her sister agreed one moment, then recanted another, stating that it would be bad diplomacy to abruptly refuse to entertain the King without a proper explanation on why she was breaking contact.

The princess knew this was a stalling tactic, and that her sister wanted one last night with her lover. Hippolyta snorted to herself at that term. At what point did she stop thinking of Theseus as an outsider and as a part of her sister's life? At what point did Antiope fall in love with him? Hippolyta couldn't answer those questions, but she knew when the seed was planted.

From the first moment they saw each other.

She wished she had protested when Theseus approached Antiope that first Harvest. Let him find his own woman to produce his heir. Or even better, adopt one of the boys that they passed along to his people. They were born from women with fire, who cares who sired them? But he wanted a child of his own, and he chose Antiope for her spirit and beauty. Hippolyta couldn't fault him for that.

Her heart went out to her sister, but she couldn't help but feel that she asked for this heartache. She was the one that was supposed to see the Rituals as a duty, nothing more. And she performed them with, well...fervor. But now, everything had changed, and it was taking her sister away from her.

She walked out of the palace and strolled along the path that led to the temples. She could hear shouts of excitement as The Hunts proceeded with their usual bacchian ways. At least those continued as they were supposed to. Just sex to produce children. That's all it was for, right?

The princess passed by Aphrodite's temple. Antiope and Theseus chose to stay in the royal chambers instead of performing The Ritual on the altar as was tradition. Hopefully, the goddess wouldn't be too angry about that. Knowing that the offerings used were sacred, Hippolyta walked up the temple's steps to make sure they weren't wasted.

The candles were already burning low by the time Hippolyta got there. She tutted under her breath, hoping they would be able to salvage some of the aromatic wax as it cooled. She leaned over to blow out the flame, when she felt a breeze flow through the vestibule. It felt like that first spring wind that brought in the promise of life, even as it held that last bit of winter cold.

Suddenly the candles lit, burning brighter than they had before. Hippolyta stepped back in surprise, then looked around in awe as the temple seemed to glow from the inside out. The wind carried a scent of apple blossoms and sea breeze, and she couldn't help but feel uplifted by the brightness.

Then she heard a laugh on the wind. It giggled like a little girl, then chuckled seductively in a grown woman's throaty voice. Then it sighed...an excited sound that had even Hippolyta's virginal tendancies feeling tingly in her delicate areas. She was pushed against the altar, then let go. She could have sworn she felt a soft kiss on her lips, though no one was there.

"Oh, it's a shame you want to pledge yourself to Athena. You'd have more fun with me! You should try it sometime, Princess. You'd like it!" the wind whispered in her ear. "But I'm not here for you. There are two others I want. Oh, there they are. See you later! Taa taa!"

The breeze dissipated, and the candles dimmed until they were only glowing embers on the wicks. Hippolyta was left feeling disoriented and unusually aroused. She just had an encounter with a goddess.

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Battle of Illusions  
_Diana's heart soared as she flew through the air in her lover's arms. Bruce tightened his hold around her waist. She snuggled her face into his neck, finding comfort in his embrace. If he hadn't been about to choke her out half a minute ago, she would have thought this was romantic.

They landed hard on the roof of a building, the one Diana had stood on before descending down into the alley. Batman let go of the grapple line and pushed her away from him. Before she could launch into an explanation, he started patting her down as if he were searching for something.

"Batman, I..."

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"You know what. No matter how hard I concentrate on your face, I can't recognize you. But logically, I know it's you. Now where is it?" Diana started reaching for the charm hidden under her shirt but thought differently. Instead, she grabbed his head and kissed him.

She could feel Bruce grasp her by the shoulders, about to push her away. Then his arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back to stare at her, recognition finally settling in. He searched her face, and centered on her masked eyes.

"That was enough to confirm who you are. You have that way of getting in a last lick before you stop kissing me."

"Glad to know you'd be able to know it was me if you were blindfolded."

"Diana, what are you doing here? I thought you were The Voice going after Gordon. She said she had control over the SWAT team. I figured it meant she held him under her control."

"Didn't you hear her? She said that you would need help and then all I heard was explosions and screaming. I couldn't let you do this alone."

Batman shook his head. "She cut off communications during her countdown. Then she set off some explosions. The police cruisers were rigged. With that and her hint about the tear gas, I figured she had some inside people on the team. I was trying to figure out who they were."

"Wait," Batman barked abruptly. "You said she told you I would need help? How did she do that?"

"I was listening to the channel you told me about, the one Oracle uses to communicate with you in the field. She directly said 'to those listening in the Batcave' and that you'd need help."

"Shit. That means our communications system has been compromised. That's a top secret channel. Who could have tapped it?"

"I'm going to let you figure that part out. Now, we're here to clean this mess up and reunite those parents with their children. The Voice mentioned a theater..."

"Wait. What do you mean 'we'? Dia-"

"Nightgale."

"Nightgale." Diana tried not to feel insulted on how doubtfully Batman pronounced her new name. "You're not staying. However you got here, I need you to go back and wait for me at home."

"Excuse you? Do you remember who I am? I'm not going to stand back and wait when I know I can be there for you."

"This is nothing new to me. Psychotic villain with plans of chaos and destruction? This is a typical Saturday night in Gotham."

"Well then, let me remind you that you promised to spend this weekend with me. Since we're not laying back in a bubble bath whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, I suggest we finish this so we can go on to more interesting things, don't you agree?"

"You don't have experience handling this without your powers!" Batman growled harshly to her.

"Now's a great time to get some. Let's go." Batman was about to show Nightgale just who was in charge when a panicked cry echoed through the air.

"Batman! Nightgale! Get down here now!"

Gordon's voice squeaked out, tinny and thin. Both heroes glanced over the roof. The commissioner retreated carefully away from a line of officers advancing on him. He called towards their position using a bullhorn he pilfered from the SWAT van.

"Come on, Batman. He called both of us. We can work this out later. We need to help out." Nightgale reached for her grapple gun, aimed, and fired to a point across the street.

"Wait! Dia...Night...damn it." Batman's voice fell on deaf ears as the woman launched herself off the roof. He watched as she swung gracefully through the air. He knew what was coming next, it was one of the first things he taught his proteges when it came to grapple line techniques.

Jumping was easy. Swinging was even fun. Stopping...now there's the challenge. Batman wondered if he should let Nightgale learn the hard way. Remembering who she really was, and wanting to actually keep her from hurting herself, he fired his own line and followed after her.

So focused on watching after Commissioner Gordon, and showing up Batman, Nightgale realized too late that she was going to fly right past her target. She was swinging too fast to let go, and the automatic thought of stopping in midair was doing nothing for her. The opposite wall was coming to meet her awfully fast, and she tensed at the impending impact...

"Hold out your legs, bend your knees, and push off when you make contact. Aim for the police line and hold on!"

Batman's voice yelled close to her ear. She had one second to process his order before her feet hit the brick wall hard. Her knees bent and relaxed, she was able to redirect her body to aim for the threat marching towards the commissioner. The sound of fabric flapping closeby let her know Batman was right behind her.

Almost synchronized, both Batman and Nightgale hit their intended targets in their backs. The impact stopped their forward momentum, and both heroes were able to let go of their grapple lines. Immediately, they crouched into fighting stances, their backs to each other and guarding their blind spots.

A quick assessment showed that Gordon was able to get away during their assault, but now they had the polices' full attention. Nightgale realized that these were the officers who held the fireline during the riot control. She glanced around quickly and found the officers who had left to give the order to disarm had been taken out. She hoped they were still alive.

The squad of troops slowly surrounded them, their guns pointed down but their fingers on the triggers, all facing the dark clad heroes. As if given a signal, each officer lifted their visors to glare at their targets.

* * *

_I froze mid-air, you shut me down, down / With your blackened guns and feet still on the ground..._

* * *

A/N This chapter was kinda short. I think I'll double up! Besides...I'm excited to get the next part out. Here you go!


	19. Athena - Ch 5 Battle for Truth

_My mind's done with this okay I've got a question / Can I throw it all away? Take back what's mine? / So I take my time guiding the blade down the line / Each cut closer to the vein, bleed, bleed_

_The hurt inside is fading this shit's gone way too far / All this time I've been waiting oh I cannot grieve anymore / For what's inside awaking / I'm not a whore / You've taken everything and oh, I can not give anymore - Here to Stay - Korn_

* * *

_"I want YOU! I've been pursuing you, trying my hardest to get inside and find out more about you. If it takes beating the shit out of you, I'm going to get this into your head. I Love You! … I still have this feeling that you're going to find an excuse to push me away, and you're going to say it's for my own good."  
__Training Room: Thursday Night - Two Days_

* * *

_Constellation of the Scales, Battle for Truth  
_The warrior goddess looked up from her fallen position on the starry ground. She was breathing hard as if she actually exerted herself. She regarded the human queen above her. Her stern countenance slowly morphed into a smile.

"Your anger is still strong. It makes you powerful when you can hold onto it. But Diana's shown you the other side of that coin. She's shown you what it's like to have peace and love in your life. And you're afraid to lose it. Especially because she's giving up life with you to be with a man.

"I know Diana has chosen to make a life away from Themyscira. I've come to terms with that, but I also want her to be my Champion. She's the ambassador, the one that understands both worlds. This is all for her, not me."

"So, you're willing to let the scales tip towards her mortal lover."

"No, I'm giving her the chance to make the choice between the two. I will abide by whatever she decides."

"And what of your hatred towards men? What about your people? Do you know what you're possibly forcing them into?"

"I will have to handle that as it happens. I've put my kingdom first, and I nearly lost my daughter. If it takes letting a man have a foothold onto our lands to keep us together, then we'll have to get over our own...traditions...to do so."

"Now you're seeing clearly. But you need to tread carefully. Diana's making decisions that will affect not only her life, but yours and your citizens. You want so badly to redeem yourself for your mistakes, but you're also facing your own demons.

"You've blamed men for so much that's gone wrong in your life, including the one who was only a babe when everything happened. Even the one time that Diana brings them to you for help, your prejudice caused your own pain. But are able to see past that?

"Say it true, you know all this, but you're having a hard time accepting it. When was it that you realized that Diana chose Bruce over you?"

"I..." she searched her heart for the answer. Much of what she knew of him was through Diana, but then there was that one interaction when she hosted him in her home. Bruce began as the perfect guest, thanking her for allowing Kara on the island. What happened afterwards was burned into the queen's memory as one of the most awkward moments in her long life, though it started out innocently enough.

* * *

_Modern Themyscira...after the Battle of Apokolips  
_"Thank you for having me, Your Majesty. I'm honored that you would host me at your table. I know this visit is unprecedented." Bruce glanced around the palace in interest. He accepted the offer to wear something more comfortable and changed into the chiton that was given to him. He noticed both Amazon royals wore the same type of garment, though his was fashioned differently.

"Diana insisted. She didn't want you to travel so far home after such a difficult battle. It has been a very long time since we've hosted a man in our home. The last one was Theseus, and I'm sure you're not here to take my daughter's girdle, are you?"

"Mother!" Diana whispered. "Be nice."

"That's okay, Diana. I'm sure Her Majesty meant it as a compliment. I'm quite flattered to be compared to the king that defeated the Minotaur. Besides, I wouldn't have to take anything from you. I'm sure all I had to do was ask." Hippolyta's eyes narrowed at his flirtatious tone.

"Yes, I'm sure you would be able to charm a woman out of more than her belt." Diana suddenly shifted her position in their stroll through the palace hall, shoving herself in between her mother and her teammate.

Diana hooked her arm through Bruce's, grinning her excitement. "I'm looking forward to showing you where I grew up! I've spent so much time in these chambers, I've forgotten that these are also used for official functions. I'm sure you'll like what our kitchens have prepared for us."

Hippolyta didn't like how she was being ignored and took her daughter's other arm in her own. "Diana, I'm sure our humble meal is nothing compared to the fare he's used to. You're a rich man in your world, aren't you?"

"I have resources that makes it possible to live a life without want."

"A man who can build a palace in the sky had more than 'resources' to be comfortable, Master Batman. Such is the ability of one that knows the privileges of wealth."

"You can just call me Bruce." Hippolyta didn't miss Diana's surprised glance in his direction. "I inherited my wealth, but I feel like I'm putting it to good use."

"Well, Bruce, I hope our simple fare can match your more opulent lifestyle." Diana squeezed her arm in warning.

"I've been around the world enough to know that good food doesn't always mean paying more for it. I've visited poor villages that have shared that which they've grown with their own hands. Their humble dishes have been among the best I've ever tasted." Hippolyta wanted to pinch Diana for her admiring smile.

"Well, I hope our company will live up to your expectations." The queen retorted.

"I'm sure it will. Dining with the beautiful matriarchs of an immortal queendom is an experience worth treasuring." He smiled at Diana as she grinned back at him. Hippolyta pulled her daughter closer to her.

The trio passed through a set of doors guarded by two Amazons dressed in formal armor. The tips of spears shined in the evening's torch light as the guards snapped to attention. Hippolyta lifted her chin, hoping her subtle message didn't pass the man in their group. Her captain, Artemis, observed his procession into the royal chambers with a disapproving glint in her eye. Bruce simply ignored the armed women.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Hippolyta waved her guest towards a low table surrounded by large cushions. Bruce moved towards the middle, but Diana pushed him to the other end, effectively placing herself between him and her mother. As soon as they all sat down, attendants started serving their evening meal.

Hippolyta noticed how some of the attendants lingered a few minutes longer to look at their unusual guest. A particularly beautiful servant even bent over his shoulder to serve him personally, placing choice pieces of food onto his plate. The queen made various observations at that point:

One - that none of Aphrodite's acolytes will ever serve as attendants if they ever host a man again. Who's idea was it anyways to use them instead of Hestia's Blessed?

Two - she couldn't blame them for trying to catch his eye. Between his charming smile, sparkling blue eyes, muscular build, and the ever so attractive battle scars on his exposed arms, he was quite the image of a handsome man.

And three - her daughter was about to get very personal with that attendant who just wouldn't leave him alone. Diana even sat up straighter when the woman touched him on his bicep.

"You may go," Diana intoned sternly. The curvaceous strawberry blonde attendant continued to flirt with Bruce. "Now."

The light-eyed woman nodded at the princess, gave Bruce a suggestive wink, then left the table, her bouncy curls swaying down her back. Diana didn't take her eyes off the servant until she was sure she fully left the room. Bruce watched Diana's jealousy with a slight smirk on his lips; Hippolyta noted Bruce's eyes running down Diana's body. All three had very thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Well, she seemed more than eager to show her hospitality. I swear, she looked like she wanted to feed you herself." Hippolyta commented. "You must get that alot." She felt Diana kick her under the table.

"I get my fair share of attention, though I can't tell if its for me or my money. It gets annoying sometimes." Hippolyta observed how Diana glanced over at him, her look saying she was interested in other things than his money. The mother resisted rolling her own eyes.

"And as your crime fighting persona? I'm sure there are many heroines who would love to see you under the mask."

"She would have to be a very special woman to have that opportunity. I can't trust many with knowing who I am. I have too much at stake, and my city needs me."

With his eyes gazing down at his plate in thoughtfulness, he didn't see how Diana lightly placed her fingers on her lips in surprise. Hippolyta couldn't tell if Bruce meant that as a coded message to her daughter, or if it was just a thought that slipped out. Either which way, the queen was starting to feel superfluous at her own table.

Hippolyta hastily put a few bits of food on a small plate, and placed it close to a set of candles by the hearth. "There - now Hestia has her due. No need to delay any longer. Please, eat."

They began enjoying the meal, Diana seemingly trying her best to make Bruce forget the flirtatious attendant by offering him her favorite dishes from the table. He graciously accepted, gently touching her hand as he took the platters out of her grasp. Hippolyta surreptitiously watched them, pouring their drinks to hide her observations.

Hippolyta knew that there had been a falling out between the two League heroes, and that Diana had used her assignment to open the Themysciran Embassy as a cooling off time. Apparently they had mended their friendship and then some. The queen wondered if they knew how obvious they were. Time to stir the pot a bit.

"So, Bruce. You feel comfortable enough to show your face and tell me your name. Why is that? You feel that we're no threat to you?" She made sure to put just a little edge in her voice as she asked her question. Diana's eyes widened in astonishment.

"In a way, you're correct." Diana's head swiveled towards Bruce. Her posture stiffened ever so slightly. "I have to take it off sometime today, and I was invited to eat at your table. It would have been awkward to wear that without the rest of my uniform. Besides, Diana knows who I am, and she has stayed in my home. You should know the name of her host. It's not like you have anyone you can divulge the information to."

"Ah, so you're so sure that we wouldn't use that against you? Or couldn't."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Your Majesty?"

"I'm thinking that you feel confident that you have such a hold over your city, that showing us your face is to flaunt your power over it."

"That's a bit presumptuous. What gives you that opinion?"

"Isn't it Man's nature to want to control the world? You said it yourself, 'my city needs me.' You act as if you rule it, like a king."

"Well, he does have a reputation for being the 'Prince of Gotham.'" Diana quipped. Bruce shushed her, taking a piece of flatbread and throwing it at her. Diana swiped it away, but couldn't stop grinning. Hippolyta frowned, counting that as a show of support from her daughter.

"See, I knew it. A man doesn't feel important unless he has something or someone under his power. Typical male mindset."

"I think you're working on old information, Your Majesty. Your view on Man's World seems to be a bit...antiquated." The tension between the three at the table could be cut with the sword hanging on the wall. Diana's mouth hung open in shock that Bruce would be so forward with the queen.

Hippolyta wiped her lips with a napkin to hide her smirk. She had been burning to have this type of debate for a while, wanting to show Man's World their fallibilities, how their power was only the illusion that their private parts made them superior to women.

"Excuse me? Did you just say..."

"Ant-i-quat-ed." Bruce enunciated each syllable to make sure she understood. Diana shook her head at her teammate in warning. He winked at her. Hippolyta's hackles rose even more.

"So what you're saying is that Man's basic behavior has changed in the past few thousand years. Have they stopped wars for other people's lands? Ceased ravishing nature to conform to their own needs? Started treating women as their equals and not like chattel?"

"Unfortunate, Your Majesty, the first two have not stopped." Hippolyta raised her head in satisfaction, thinking she won a quick victory in their arguments. "But I think we've made a lot of headway on the last."

"Oh really? I've heard from Diana that there are still cultures that need to be educated that women aren't theirs to own or sell as property. Didn't you tell me that, Diana?" The princess in question paused chewing her food, uncomfortable that she was being drawn into the debate.

"Umm...well...I did say something like that, but..."

"Do you really think that Diana would still be with us if we treated her that way?" Bruce glanced over at Diana, looking for confirmation.

"No I wouldn't, but..."

"Like she would allow you to do so. She's been raised with dignity and pride. No man would be able to treat her that way and live. Isn't that so, daughter?"

"Well, I've been treated respectfully by my teammates..."

"See? Not all men are the neanderthals you think they are," Bruce motioned to Diana as if presenting winning evidence.

"'Neanderthals? What are those?" Hippolyta returned.

"They were a branch in human evolution that died out thousands of years ago."

"No, I don't think so. We were made by the gods and perfect in their sight."

"Oh, you're one of those."

"One of what? What's he talking about, Diana?"

"Um...I don't think this is proper conversation for the dinner table." Diana paused, surprised that she was able to utter a full sentence. She glared back and forth between her mother and her friend. "We should talk about something more pleasant while we enjoy our meal."

"You are right, Diana. What should we talk about?" Hippolyta let her daughter take over. She couldn't trust herself not to pick up where they left off.

"Ah, how about the martial arts styles Bruce is teaching me? He's really good, learned various techniques from around the world." Diana smiled at Bruce, hoping he would appreciate the subject change.

"Yes, you've shown me a few of those. Some of them are quite acrobatic. Though I guess you'd have to be quick as to not get hurt when you're mortal." Diana's smile fell into a frown at her mother's back handed compliment.

"There's a saying, 'the best block is not to be there'. If you can avoid getting hit, then you have a better chance at living through a fight, maybe even winning it." Bruce finished by taking a bite of his food, daring the queen to counter.

"So you don't believe in meeting an enemy head on?"

"If I have to. But another wise man said 'to subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill.' I think this aligns with the Amazon philosophy, doesn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, isn't it a part of your mission to spread the message of peace and love to the world? How can you do that if you're hitting them hard over the head with it?"

"So what are you saying? That practicing our battle skills is useless?"

"What do you think? You've practiced your traditional martial arts for the past few thousand years, yet you haven't fought a battle against the outside world until recently."

"We're trusted with keeping the peace through superior force. We've lived that way for many years, and will continue to live that way, no matter what. If we have to fight off invaders to do that, so be it."

"Sounds like a dictatorship to me. So many have started with the intentions of keeping the peace, only if you follow the rules. Ow, Diana! What did you that for?" Bruce glared at the princess who glance back innocently.

"Sorry! I've been sitting here all scrunched up, I had to stretch my legs. I didn't mean to kick you."

Hippolyta rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot with these two. "Diana does that, Bruce. She suddenly develops leg spasms when the conversation gets a little too interesting."

"So I've noticed. That's why Superman seems to have problems sitting in his seat when he starts to discuss the various ways we're not following regulations." Diana just placed a hand on her chest with a look that said '_who, me?'_

"So, you think this is a dictatorship? Is that what you think of all monarchies?"

"That's what I think of any society ruled by an iron hand where the people don't have a say in how they live. Living by coercion is no way to live at all."

"You believe I force my subjects to live this way? This island was hidden because we refused to conform to what others wanted us to be - docile and complacent. We're protected to live the way we were meant to. And we have a Senate that allows our citizens to voice their opinions. Believe me, I listen to them...if I want to or not."

"But who has the final say after they vote? Is it by consensus, or can you veto anything they say just because you're their queen?"

"I was trusted with the crown through the right of succession and by Athena herself. I have proven that my decisions are for their own good, so they should trust me."

"And if someone wants to live differently? What if they want to start a family? Have children? What would you do?"

"Then they would have to give up their blessings and live among the mortals."

"So live your way or be banished. That's not much of a choice, Your Majesty." Bruce leaned forward in challenge.

"How dare you imply that we're that cruel!" Hippolyta matched his movement, daring him to counter.

"Oh, I've seen how you treat those who don't follow your rules. How long did it take for Diana to come home?"

The two women in the room gasped in surprise. "You will not remind me of that day!" Hippolyta declared.

"Why, because you had to make the hard choices? I thought you were the queen. Do you wear the crown or does the crown wear you?"

"Why you arrogant, disrespectful man!"

"And you hate that about me, that I'm a man!"

"STOP, MORTAL!" Artemis and the other guard rushed into the chambers at their loud voices, their swords pointed at Bruce. "Your Majesty, has this man hurt you? Insulted your honor? Let me take care of him for you!"

Diana watched how both combatants slowly moved away from each other. Bruce kept his eyes on the guards, his body tense, ready for a fight. Her mother sat back into her cushions, her eyes still blazing with the shame she felt that day. Diana hoped that she didn't make a mistake by insisting that Bruce stay for the night. She just wanted to be a good host...

"No, Artemis. He hasn't done anything wrong," Hippolyta confirmed. "We're just having a heated debate. You know how those get. Think of this as the Senate, without the voting."

"I don't know, Your Majesty. We've had to stop a few duels there, too."

Bruce smiled at that image. "Does that end the session for the day? Pull a sword on your opponent, get their vote?"

"Actually, we've sent a few senators to the fighting pit to work out their differences. Takes care of the debates very quickly." Hippolyta couldn't help her slight smirk at her revelation.

"I wish we could do that in our congress. The partisan bickering would disappear in a heartbeat." One look into each other's eyes had them holding back their laughs and fully settling back into their cushions.

"You can go. Return to your posts," Hippolyta ordered. The two guards saluted their obedience. Artemis gave Bruce one last glare before she left. "Diana, daughter? Are you alright? You look like you're having a problem over there."

"Yes, Princess. Do you need a drink?" Both debaters observed how Diana held herself stiffly, glancing back and forth between her mother and her friend. Her expression seemed well on edge.

"Um, let me take care of the drinks, Bruce. Things are getting a little hot in here, and Diana has a way of helping you cool off...very quickly."

"Yes, Mother. You should remember that. You looked quite dashing in your wet chiton. At least there was water and not wine in the pitcher when I overturned it on your head. Violet isn't your best color."

"Is she always this sassy?" Bruce chucked a thumb towards the Princess.

"Oh, you have no idea. Imagine trying to handle her when she was a temperamental teenager."

"Had one of those. Don't remind me."

"Yes! Diana mentioned you had children." Hippolyta glanced at Diana, who rolled her eyes. They both remembered that conversation. Her immediate question had been _"who's the mother?"_

"I adopted three boys. They wanted to help me with my mission, so I brought them into my household. One still lives at home, another took on his own city to defend." Bruce's eyes glazed over, as if looking regretfully to the past. "One died. But they all served with distinction by my side."

"That's very generous of you, Bruce. I can tell you're very proud of your sons. I'm sorry to hear about the one you lost," Hippolyta replied softly. He nodded at her genuine answer.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Bruce glanced down at his almost forgotten dinner. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a sore subject. It was wrong of me. I'm a guest at your table, it was rude."

"No, don't apologize. I appreciate your candor. I should thank you. You showed me that you were willing to stand up for Diana's honor. I've regretted that incident very much. You're right. I let the crown wear me that day."

"We both want what's best for Diana. She deserves nothing less." The moment he said it, his eyes widened. _Oh, is that so, Bruce? _Hippolyta thought. Diana glanced over at him shyly, a soft smile on her lips. "I mean, she's a princess and a warrior. There are privileges to her standing." His voice tapered off. He knew he was digging a hole that he would have a hard time climbing out of if he continued on this thought.

Hippolyta couldn't help but smile when she caught Bruce subtly glancing at Diana. She swiftly brought her cup to her lips to cover her observation. He gazed upon her with such tenderness, it even warmed her heart. Yes, she could see that something was there. Diana wasn't the only one stealing covert looks.

The two debaters continued throwing out issues to toss back and forth. It seemed that they chose hot topics for the simple pleasure of arguing about them. They started over exaggerating their reactions, just to see if they could get the guards running in over their raised voices. That nearly backfired when Hippolyta yelped in surprise as she spilled water in her lap.

Artemis charged in, her spear aimed straight at Bruce. She had reared back her arm to launch her weapon when both Diana and Hippolyta yelled out "_Paúō Artemis!", _effectively stopping the Amazon in her tracks. Hippolyta jumped up to stay the guard's hand while Diana dove across the cushions, tackling Bruce and covering him with her body. The man in their midst laid there, stunned at the attack from both women.

"Sorry, Artemis. I just dropped my drink in my lap. You can stand down."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? It looks to me that someone needs to be...taken care of."

"Yes, but I think Diana has that covered. Haven't you, my sun and stars?"

Diana glanced up at her mother and the guard, then down at Bruce whom she shoved underneath her. He seemed pleased at the sudden turn of events and grinned up at her.

"My hero," he purred. She realized how close their faces were to each other, and how her body felt flushed against his. She jumped up and retreated back to the cushions, hiding her blush while pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Sorry, Bruce. Didn't want you to get skewered before dessert."

"Just like our princess to jump first, ask forgiveness later." Hippolyta demurred. Artemis rolled her eyes, reversing her attacking posture to an eased position.

"If all is well here, I'm going back outside. We're taking turns on who should run in next when voices get raised. This is getting tiresome."

"Why don't you just stay out there, we're not going to kill each other. I don't want to incur Diana's wrath by hurting her friend. We'll be fine - we're just discussing things very loudly." With a long suffering sigh, Artemis took up her post again down the hall.

"So Bruce, explain to me who Nietzsche is and why he's so opinionated." From there, they continued to push button after button on taboo subject matter most protocol books say not to bring up in civilized conversation. They tried pulling Diana into their debates, finding her the prize to be won for their intelligent banter. Of course, she resisted.

"Leave me out of this! For Athena's sake, you two are as bad as the Senate. Do I need to march both of you to the fighting pit to work this out?" Seeing that they were actually entertaining the idea, Diana threw up her hands in frustration. "It was a rhetorical question. I'm not letting either of you anywhere near a blade, blunted or otherwise. It's bad enough that you keep poking at each other just to make a point. Don't need you to do it for real."

"What's with her? Why is she yelling at us?" Hippolyta leaned back from her daughter.

"She's doing her Amazon duty and playing peacemaker. She's actually done this to Superman and me. There's nothing like watching her threaten to put the strongest man on Earth in the corner for asking inappropriate questions."

"Yes, and I've promised you that I would drag you back to your cave if you didn't stop baiting your answers and egging him on." Diana poked Bruce in the arm for emphasis. He rubbed it like it hurt. She flopped back into the cushions, effectively ending their conversation with her having the last word. The other two at the table shrugged their shoulders and continued their debates.

After what felt like hours, the two debaters found that they were actually meeting minds on a few subjects. They both agreed that the human spirit was stronger than most believed, no matter if they thought that power came from the gods or not. They also admitted that while Amazon martial arts had not evolved much over the past few centuries, they definitely rivaled many other styles when it came to forthright power and pure aggression.

Hippolyta also heard about how Bruce's parents worked together, husband and wife, to help Gotham's poor. She was impressed over this example of a man and a woman being so close and treating each other equally. Her heart broke when she learned how Bruce lost them at such an early age.

_So he watched as his loved ones were taken away, too. He understands that pain._ Hippolyta glanced over to Diana, who seemed to be teetering on sleep. She couldn't imagine losing her daughter that way. She started to look at Bruce with new eyes.

They also wanted to compare what history said happened in Ancient Greece and what really occurred.

"So, you're saying that the world believes that Heracles killed me over my girdle and that we cut off one of our breasts for archery? How preposterous! Do I look like a dead woman with one breast to you?"

"Um...I don't think it's appropriate for me to answer that. But yes, those are what the mythology books say."

"And you think I should let them believe I'm just another person named Hippolyta? Why should I hide my identity? That's like being embarrassed about who I am."

"Don't knock it until you try it, Your Majesty. Because I act like a rich, spoiled playboy to the public, they have no idea what my real capabilities are. If you keep your history and royal standing secret, you could possibly walk among the people of Man's World and really learn about them. What do you say? Would you like to try?"

"That is a very tempting offer. How would you help me do that?"

"I know a thing or two about cover and concealment. How about this - if we can disguise you to where your own daughter doesn't recognize you, then you know we've hidden you well."

"Yes! I think I would like to try that! Oh...I hope she didn't hear that. Diana dear? Are you awake?" No answer from the sleeping princess. "She does this all the time. She's a heavy sleeper, so it'll be awhile before she wakes up. Let me go get her a blanket so we can continue our plans." Hippolyta rose and exited quickly, excited over this new adventure. She ran out so fast, she didn't see Bruce hesitantly reach over to push Diana's hair out of her face.

It didn't take long for the queen to retrieve the blanket, her quarters were just outside the room. She gave the various covers a quick eye, then chose one that was Diana's favorite. Hippolyta patterned it after the baby blanket she made to hold her infant daughter. Decade after decade, the mother wove this pattern on her loom.

She returned to the dining chamber and nearly called the guards for an ax. Moving to the nook by the door, the queen concealed herself to watch the scene playing out behind her back. All charitable thoughts for the man disappeared when she caught him leaning over her daughter to touch her. She almost attacked when he moved in for a kiss.

How dare he! He just rambled on and on about how Man's World had changed for the better, but there he was taking advantage of her daughter! He waited for her to leave for one moment, and pounced on her vulnerable, sleeping child. She had a mind to go in there and show him just how 'antiquated' she could be with a sword.

Apparently, Diana wasn't as heavy a sleeper than she thought. Hippolyta watched Diana's arms pulled him in, and how he caressed her cheek with a delicate touch. They kissed with a passion that only two consenting hearts could give each other. The mother retreated from the scene and stood down from her protective thoughts. She pondered the implications of that secret kiss.

She wasn't ignorant of what was happening in front of her eyes. Diana chose Bruce out of all the heroes in the Justice League. They fought side by side to keep the world safe, and they spent much of their time together while they served on that floating palace above Gaia. Despite their antagonism, they still seemed to be moving towards each other. They were acting like an Amazon couple that challenged each other to test whether or not they could become spouses.

Hippolyta pondered these things with a new insight to this man. Diana never wanted one of the many fine warriors on Themyscira, but she brought Bruce into their home to spend time with her and her mother. She tried to present him at his best, but the mother wanted to find out more about him herself. It was like Diana was seeking her approval.

And that kiss confirmed another thing; they might not admit it, but they were in love with each other.

Hippolyta took a shuddering breath at the implications of their union. The kingdom would be scandalized, that's for sure. But their opinions didn't matter to her. Diana's decision to pursue this man was one she made herself. The mother felt she owed it to her daughter to let her be happy. She'd caused enough heartache acting like a queen.

The decision lifted Hippolyta's spirits. Many centuries have passed, letting many of the 'what if's work their way through her heart. She wouldn't make the same mistake she made with Antiope and Theseus. If Diana was fishing for her blessing, she would give it. Consequences be damned.

But she felt sorrow for her daughter, too. Bruce was mortal; his time on Gaia was finite. In the scheme of things, his life was a shooting star - brilliant, beautiful, and oh so fleeting. Diana would surely suffer when she loses him, and that could be sooner rather than later, considering the dangers their chosen responsibilities place them into. But, she would treasure having had him, just as the sight of the falling light would be remembered forever.

Yes, she would give them her blessing. Though...she didn't have to make it easy. It would be fun to mess with this man a little bit. He's possessed a crafty mind - definitely refreshing in his insights. And she had to...what was the term Diana used? "Egg him on" a little bit.

Now she had to find a way to enter the chamber without embarrassing the two involved.

Hippolyta quickly tiptoed back to her chambers, holding the blanket to her face to stifle her laugh. Sweet Aphrodite, this was as bad as a little Diana asking her why those warriors were sleeping in a dark corner of Aphrodite's temple after the wine festival...and where were their clothes? She had distracted her innocent child with a piece of honey candy then. Now, this was going to take some more subtle maneuvering.

Taking a deep breath, Hippolyta called out to the guards for a quick watch report. "Artemis! Is everything alright out there?" She could hear shuffling, as if the captain had peered in at her queen's strange request.

"Ah, yes, Your Majesty. We are well. Do you need anything? A spear perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to see how you were doing." _Okay, that should have caught his attention. Now to work my way back to the room..._

She shuffled loudly back towards the main chamber. She even dropped the blanket, yelling out an "oops!" as she picked it up. Thinking she might have overdone it by running into the large clay pot by the door, she walked in to see Bruce sitting a good arms length away from Diana. Her child, the not-so-heavy sleeper, curled back into the cushions with a smile on her face. _No, daughter, that wasn't a dream._

She threw the blanket as hard as she could at Bruce, nearly toppling him back into his pillows. "Can you cover Diana with this? Somehow she moved too far away from me to reach her." Hippolyta felt a flash of satisfaction at his guilty expression. Very chastely, he settled the soft but heavy fabric over Diana, who cuddled into the blanket with a sigh. His fingers hovered over her shoulder, but moved away. Hippolyta noted a slight tremble in his movement.

"So, Bruce. Would you like anything else for your evening? More food? Some wine?" _My daughter?_

"No, Your Majesty. I'm finished here for tonight. I don't want to impose on your personal time."

"Well then, let me show you to your quarters. They're just down the hall." _Past the armed guards who are here all night! _"We've tidied up the room and placed your gear there. Should you need anything, the kitchens are open to you and the library is around the corner."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hippolyta could see how his eyes glanced over to Diana. She turned her back to give him a chance to compose himself and indicate that she was ready to leave. She heard the softest, heartfelt sigh come from his direction. She was glad he couldn't see her sympathetic smile.

The next morning, he had donned his uniform and loaded his metal flying ship with his gear. Hippolyta admired how his demeanor matched his dark persona; he hid his emotions well. His departure was formal and polite, and he gave no indication of the turmoil Diana had caused him the night before. Diana tried to have the same appearance, but she shifted subtly from foot to foot, plucking at her lasso as she bid him farewell.

If Hippolyta hadn't seen their encounter, she would have thought nothing of that slight pause between them. Diana's half step towards him would only have looked like a fidget. His abrupt gesture towards her, reversed to a hand to the heart and gentlemanly bow towards them would have been perceived as the proper manner directed towards royalty. The mother's heart ached over their refusal to admit their feelings.

Soon the Batwing rose over the island and flew back towards Gotham. Diana's eyes followed it for as long as she could see it on the horizon, her sigh hitting Hippolyta in the gut. She had to say something about this. She couldn't allow her daughter to let this go...

"Well, that was an interesting visit. He has to be one of the most obstinate, combative, confusing individuals I've ever met. I felt like I was arguing with the entire Themysciran Senate!"

"I know, Mother, but he's also one of our best fighters, smartest tacticians, and..."

"Oh, you don't have to defend him, I know what he's capable of. He's adorable, Diana. I can see why you like him, even though he's a man."

"Really? You mean, you don't mind?"

"I figured it might happen. You, a beautiful woman surrounded by such fine examples of men. It was inevitable that one caught your attention. Your tastes take after mine - tall, dark, mysterious, and he was handsome in that chiton. What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. Just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know, Mother, and Bruce seems to be a hard natured individual, but I believe underneath he is a warm, caring man. I really want to get to know him better."

"So, you and him have mended your...um...relationship after he asked you to leave his home?"

"I guess so. It's been slow, but I think we've come to an understanding. I think he regrets how it happened, so we're working on our friendship."

"Friendship is a good place to start. I can tell he is a loyal sort, a good quality to look for. Though I hope he knows what he's getting himself into as well."

"What does that mean?!"

"Diana, dear, the entire island is still talking about how you stole my armor to go join Man's World. I hope he's ready to take on your rebellious streak. Better him than me."

"Thanks, Ma. I love you, too."

"You're welcome! Don't worry, he seems to feel very strongly about you."

"Really? You think so?"

"I could tell by the way he looks at you. Never have I seen someone look so...wistful. I think he's in love with you."

"Oh, I know he cares, but in love...I could only hope."

"Hmmm...if that's what you say. He may surprise you and open up some day. But you let him know that you are a princess and my daughter, so he would best be careful not to break your heart or I will break him."

"Err...right, Mother. I'll tell him just that."

"Good. So...how was that kiss?"

"Kiss? That actually happened?"

"Did it! I hadn't felt that flustered since you found that group of revelers after the wine festival. Explaining that to a little girl was a trial."

"I thought I was dreaming. Wow, I didn't even think we'd ever do that."

"Oh, Diana. Let's go talk. You see...sometimes, a man and a woman have a certain...urge...for each other..."

"Mother, are we really having this conversation?"

* * *

_Constellation of the Scales, Battle of Choices  
_"Mount Olympus to Hippolyta. Hello? Are you going to answer my question? When was it that you approved of Bruce?" Athena waited for her answer, arms folded across her chest.

Hippolyta took a deep breath. "It was when I realized he truly loved my daughter, and she loved him. He's a good man and I admire him greatly. He's been through so much in his short, mortal life, that he's gained intelligence and wisdom that surpasses many Themysciran scholars. He's got the tactical knowledge of the best generals, and he's as brave as the most heroic questers in our songs of old.

"But most importantly, Diana chose him out of all the immortal warriors of Themyscira, and the heroes of the Justice League. Her choice to stay with him attests to his quality. I have much to make up for. I won't make the same mistake with Diana as I did with Antiope. In this, I will be Diana's mother, not her queen. They deserve to be together to live as they see fit."

Athena stared at Hippolyta for a minute, silently running through her testimony for her daughter's lover. Slowly she lowered her head, shaking it as if she couldn't believe her ears. She raised her head back up, chin tilted haughtily in her regal gaze.

"That's not the answer I expected from you. Apparently Diana's beloved has won you over, too. I'll have to keep that in mind as I decided if Diana should remain the Amazon Champion."

Hippolyta nearly raised her stick to the goddess. Did she hear correctly?

Was Athena about to go back on her word?

"I won two out of the three rounds. You promised to give Diana your patronage. Say it."

"Yes, technically I should. You did win and I did say that. But," Athena smirked, "I don't think I have to."

"What? No, you can't do that. You called the terms, now you have to follow them. As a daughter of Zeus, you have to keep your word."

"Don't bring Father into this. You know he follows his own brand of honor; take what he wants and run from Hera. My way makes more sense. Why should I give Diana something she was so ready to give up in the first place?"

"What was she willing to give up? Her championship?"

"More than that. It was in her prayer to me before she left on her downward spiral to her fate." Athena's voice changed sotto voce, becoming Diana's deeper, warm tone. _'I hope you'll forgive me that I'll no longer be the virgin warrior you ordered us to be.' _She knew I would frown upon her decision, but she followed through anyways."

"She gave you honor before embarking on a new chapter in her life. Nowhere in her prayer did she say she was giving up her championship."

"No, but it was in her promise to Bruce that she voiced her true intentions. '_They can judge all they want. Remember - I'm willing to give up my immortality, youth and power to be with you. I love you. I won't accept living any other way.' _I told you the decision had already been made about Diana's patronage. But I didn't make it. Diana chose for herself."

Hippolyta froze at that statement. With Athena mimicking her daughter, she could actually hear Diana saying those words. She started to shake so hard, she dropped her fighting stick to rub her arms from the sudden chill. Diana was willing to die to stay with the man she loved. It wouldn't be sudden, but she would live a mortal life. She would age and grow weaker with every year. She would be leaving her people...her mother behind.

It was happening again.

_THWACK!_

Athena fell to the ground, an arrow hitting her square in the chest. Hippolyta jumped at the surprise attack, then did a double take when she saw Aphrodite standing in an aggressive archer's pose, the bow still raised in her hand. Her breasts had been properly bound, and her posture was perfect. Seems Artemis' tutelage paid off.

"Damn, I was hoping to hit her in the head. She needed some sense knocked into her, but that's good enough."

"You killed her! You killed Athena!" Hippolyta stepped forward to check on the war goddess.

"No! Let me go to her. She's not dead. She'll actually feel really good when she comes to!" Aphrodite stepped over to Athena, then straddled her body. She started roughly tapping the other goddess's cheek.

"Wake up, buttercup! Let me see those beautiful grey eyes of yours!"

Athena groaned, shaking her head to avoid the strikes. Her eyes slowly opened and gazed up at the figure sitting on her. Her stern countenance shifted to a smile, then back to a frown. She seemed confused, then she ran her eyes down Aphrodite's body in obvious admiration.

"You bitch! You shot me with a love arrow? That was sneaky, even for you. Oh my, you're so pretty!"

"Couldn't say I disagree with you - love can be a bitch sometimes, but it's so worth it. Oh, and um...you're not that bad yourself."

Hippolyta waved her arms in the air to catch the goddesses' attention. "Hello! What just happened? 'Dite? Why did you hit Athena with a loaded arrow?"

"Because she was acting naughty and stringing you along. You met her criteria for her patronage, but she was taking it farther and drawing you out even more. She's a goddess of wisdom but she's also about craft and justice, and you were becoming one of her favorite witnesses. She was weaving evidence around you like Arachne weaving a tapestry."

"I was only having some fun with her, 'Dite. I would have given it to her eventually. She's really changed since she became immortal. Guess it was a good thing she had all that time to think. Wow, you smell so nice." Athena lifted her hands towards Aphrodite. 'Dite lowered them away from her chest.

"Yes, she needed to confront her own fallacies before she could defend her daughter's choices. It would have been hypocritical if she allowed Diana to join with a man while holding it against him. But why did you draw your fight out so much longer?"

"Because," Athena pouted. Hippolyta hid her smile behind her hand. "She's my warrior. They all are! You might not appreciate their purity, but I do. They're fierce, they're beautiful, they're mine!"

"Only those who promised themselves to you, oh selfish one. The contingencies of their immortality said that they separate themselves from Man's World and fight for you. That didn't say anything about their hearts."

"Sshhh! Their Queen is just over there!" Athena gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "She's listening! She'll find out our little secret."

"Um...wait a minute. Did I hear right? So, what you're saying is that while we promised ourselves to her service, we weren't bound to her as virgins?"

"You remember some of your Amazons took part in The Hunts, right? No virgins there, at least not in the physical sense. And what was that interlude you had with Hades?" Hippolyta blushed.

"Yeah, we know about that," Aphrodite continued. "He was strutting around like a stuffed cock after visiting you. Persephone wished you'd take him. But you never gave up your spirit to a man and became a lesser being to him. All of you are 'virginal' in that way."

"'Diiiteee!" Athena whined. "You told her! We were supposed to keep that secret."

"You wanted to keep that secret, so they would separate from Man's World completely. But Diana's shown how she could keep her spirit and love a man without giving up who she is. Even now, she's fighting by his side, without her powers but with all her heart."

"Yes, she is fierce, isn't she?" Athena tried lifting herself off the ground, but Aphrodite wouldn't let her up. "If you don't kiss me soon, I'm going to explode." Hippolyta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this isn't the first time we've done this, right 'Thena? That little apple contest Paris gave us? That was fun, wasn't it?"

"He was so naughty when he told us to take off our clothes to judge who was most beautiful. I truly thought I was going to win. But he gave it to the right person. You are so...beautiful." Athena tried reaching for her again. Aphrodite leaned back.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Hippolyta walked up to Aphrodite and gently took her arm, lifting her off the love-struck war goddess. The queen then held out her hand to Athena, who took it and let her pull her up. She stumbled and grabbed Hippolyta for support. She quickly turned that into a hug.

"I'm so proud on how you fought in my name, Polly, but you were so hard hearted against men! Didn't you see I blessed them, too? Theseus, Achilles, Odysseus...so many adventures. And Diana has chosen a true warrior for the times! A hero of legend, no doubt about that." Hippolyta rolled her eyes as Athena cuddled under her neck.

"'Dite, can you get her?"

"Yes, 'Dite! Get me!"

"On one condition," Aphrodite leaned into Athena's face. "You're not only going to give Diana your patronage, but you're going to give it to Bruce as well."

"What?!" Both war goddess and immortal yelled out in astonishment.

"You said it yourself, he's a warrior for the modern times. If Diana's truly one of your chosen, doesn't she deserve someone who can be there with her? Perhaps...a little longer than the average human mortal?" Aphrodite hinted at a possible solution to one of Hippolyta's fears.

"I don't know, 'Dite. What proof do I have that you'll hold up your end of the bargain." Aphrodite held out her arms to Athena, who moved from one woman to the other.

"Remember what happened after I won the apple? You got two things you wanted - a glorious war against the Trojans to let the Athenians show their stuff, and..." Aphrodite ran her finger along Athena's shapely lips, "a little taste of the fruit that I shared with you? Sweet, wasn't it?"

"Mmmm...yes it was. So juicy," Athena murmured as Aphrodite leaned into her. Hippolyta turned her head as the two goddesses kissed, sighing in exasperation at their public display of affection. Aphrodite abruptly parted from her lips, making Athena whimper in disappointment.

"No more unless I get your sworn vow to patron Bruce as well as Diana if Hippolyta wins her next challenge." Athena leaned again but was stopped by Aphrodite's raised finger. "Say it."

"Fine. Hippolyta, you won two out of three rounds fighting me. Diana has my patronage. And Bruce will have it as well should you win your next trial."

"Good Goddess," Aphrodite patted Athena on the cheek. Athena frowned.

"You know I'm going to hate you once the arrow's power has worn off. I'm a goddess of war, not puppy love!"

"Yes, but there is a fine line between love and war. I just decide to make one over the other. I always win! Besides, you can't stay mad at me too long. You love me, in your own way. That's why the Amazons are our children and we entrusted them with our mission of peace and love. But, children need to grow up and move on. It's their time, Athena."

"If they must. But I'll be watching them!" Athena shook her finger at Hippolyta, a stern look on her face. The mother recognized that look; she'd given it to Diana plenty of times. "Oh, and not bad with your warrior spirit there, Amazon Queen. Though you need to practice your _Xiphos_ skills a bit more, you're rusty. But those spear moves were awesome! Talk to your daughter's lover when you next see him. He can help you."

"Oh, and about you, Miss High and Mighty," Aphrodite held her own finger under Athena's nose. "You attacked Diana while she was worshipping me. I wasn't happy about that. I should just leave you here and suffer the effects of the arrow for a while." Athena gasped and started to protest. "Don't even make any excuses. That was mean."

"My warrior," Athena muttered under her breath.

"Only in matters of war. In matters of love, she's mine. So is he. Don't do that again." The two goddesses glared at each other. Then Athena hung her head in shame, tucking under Aphrodite's chin. The love goddess stroked her hair, showing her forgiveness.

"So, is that enough encouragement to continue, Hippolyta? Now that you know if you win this next one, you've won not only Diana's championship, but a gift for Bruce as well?"

"Yes, Your Sweetness. I'm...I can't say how thankful I am that you would have thought of that..."

"Don't thank me yet. You're not finished. Your next challenge is the last, and possibly the hardest. I can't come with you this time. This goddess hasn't forgiven me for something I could have stopped. She has felt her own losses, and is reminded of it every Autumn. Her sorrow is felt yearly as the world dies in bitter cold."

Hippolyta mentally listed the gods that created her daughter. The next one was one of the original Olympian gods, on par with Gaia herself. With her blessing, Diana became one of the most powerful beings on the planet...

It was not a question of winning the next challenge, but surviving it.

"You've been a great comfort to me, Sweet Aphrodite. Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. It depends on your next challenge. No matter what happens next, it all ends there. The stakes are high, but this time, you're trying to win the most important prize of all."

"What is that, Your Sweetness?

"You'll have to succeed to find out."

Athena's head flew up, nearly knocking Aphrodite in the chin. "She's facing HER next?" One short nod was the only answer the war goddess needed. She ran over to her fallen spear and Aegis. She gave Hippolyta a quick smirk.

"Hey, Your Majesty! Catch!" Athena flipped the shield onto her foot, kicked it up into the air, and used her spear to launch it at Hippolyta. Knowing the countermove to this one, the Amazon warrior ducked, let it sail over her head, and caught it by the inside hand holds, turning to dissipate the projectile's momentum. Just in time to block the spear that hurtled towards her right after it.

"Take those with you, Amazon Queen. This is a loan, so don't get too used to having them. Where you're going, you'll need the power of the gods behind you. They'll return to me when you're finished...one way or another. And if you have need, wake her up. She'd love to see some real action!"

Hippolyta wondered who the "her" was in this regard. Before she could ask, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Aphrodite looking back at her, a soft sad smile on her perfect lips.

Immortal and Goddess looked into each others eyes, finding an understanding as they parted ways. This next challenge would have Hippolyta facing her darkest moment. The one that Artemis' moon sirens sang to her so succinctly.

But this time, Hippolyta refused their answer. Their song's coda will change. Stories have epilogues that promise new beginnings after their original tales have ended. Hippolyta was writing her own song, an echo to counteract her heart's dark chorus...

_It was your fault..._And I'm going to fix this, now.

_She didn't love you enough..._But I love her more than she'll ever know.

_You drove her away..._Then I'm going to get her back...if she'll have me.

_She chose him over you..._Then I will embrace them both.

_You're going to fail...you're going to fail...you're going to fail...aga-_

SHUT IT! Like Tartarus I will. I'm going to win...even if I have to die trying. I owe them this. They deserve no less.

"Which way should I go, 'Dite?"

The Constellation of Virgo twinkle brightly among the stars. Hippolyta nodded towards the goddesses. Then Aphrodite and Athena did the unthinkable; both faced the Amazon Queen and bowed. Hippolyta raised the Aegis to her chest and gave it a quick rap with her spear. Athena smiled, knowing the Spartan signal for what it was.

With her shield...or on it.

Hippolyta closed her eyes to center her thoughts and breathed in deep to balance her emotions. In her mind's eyes, she saw two lights shining in the night, each one giving off its own warmth, but together giving hope to all that saw them. She knew who they were. She was fighting for two souls now.

Aquamarine eyes opened, glaring with a fierce determination towards her next destination. Still dressed in a warrior's armor and leathers, carrying the Aegis and Athena's spear, the Amazon Queen stepped out of the light of two goddesses and into the dark void between stars.

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Battle of Foes  
_Nightgale heard Batman's almost imperceivable inhaled gasp. Each officer's eyes stared blankly at them, the pupils noticeably dilated to an inhuman diameter. Their sallow skin hung loose and held ashen complexions despite the obvious diversity of backgrounds. Each mouth had downturned frowns, though it seemed as if they smirked evilly at them.

Each gun then lifted to point at them. Nightgale took an unconscious step backwards, colliding into Batman's caped back. Instead of growling at her like she thought he would, he pressed up against her, giving her confidence. His calm, grounded figure helped shore up her bravery. They would face this together.

One officer stepped forward. This one was a tall, lean man; his face would have been handsome if it wasn't for his grey, pale skin. His hazel eyes glittered, but held no warmth. It was as if there was no one there. Then he opened his mouth.

"Batman, I see you have a new partner. Interesting, I don't recognize her, and I'm pretty sure I know about all your partners. Who are you, pretty one?"

"Nightgale, and don't you forget it." She lifted her chin, challenging anyone, including the man behind her, to contradict her.

"'Nightgale', like the songbird. Except, the song is prettier than the actual bird. How about you, birdy? Can you sing?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out." She reached for her bo staff on her back and extended it.

"In due time. Batman, this didn't turn out as I had planned. I was waiting for someone else to come help you, but you had her instead. I wonder..." the officer glanced at Nightgale, as if trying to see past her mask.

"What is all this about? And how are you talking through this man?" Batman interrupted.

"Nice! You figured out that I'm talking through my marionette. He was one of my favorites, but he succumbed sooner than I thought. How about this one." The man stepped back and a woman stepped forward. She was slightly shorter than Nightgale, but her full set of riot gear made her seem stockier. Her voice was more feminine, but with the same cadence as the man.

"I think I like her better. She fought the control harder, but in the end she succumbed, too. They all did. I found taking them while they were still alive made the programming stick better. Instead of starting from scratch, I used what was already there but rewire it to my specifications. The harder they fought, the more the programming adapted and learned."

That officer stepped back and another stepped forward...and another...and another.

"You see Batman..."

"And Nightgale..."

"I control every single one..."

"Of these officers..."

"With a single thought..."

"And I don't even need to be there in front of you. What do you think about that?" The officer's dull eyes narrowed, his grimacing grin bright against dark, ashy skin.

"I'm thinking none of these were police officers to begin with." Batman answered. "And that you're feeding me clues for a reason. You want me to chase you or you would have taken me out by now. You're too chatty, and you're showing off."

All the officers laughed in synchronized gaffaws. A short male officer spoke. "Very good, Batman! It's so much fun exchanging intelligent repartee with you. You're right, it would have been too noticeable if so many civil servants went missing altogether like that. But no one cares about the ones they take into custody. I took each one of these as they were released from prison."

The uniformed woman stepped forward again. "But enough of this, I grow bored. My bait brought only part of my prey. I don't like wanton destruction, it has to has to mean something. Here, I give you back the parents. Though, you'll want to get them out of here fast. I think I want to test your new partner and see what she can do. I'm just going to switch my puppets to 'watch and learn'...there! Have fun!"

All the officers lowered their visors and aimed their guns at the duo. Nightgale crouched down, hoping she would be able to take a few of these...puppets...out before they fired. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift.

"JUMP!" Batman yelled. She obeyed just as a large shadow landed and hit the ground. The impact sent a bright, electric charge through the street, taking out every puppet and throwing them back. The tall, slim figure twirled his bastons, inspecting his work.

"I was getting confused at who she was talking to. Nightgale? I thought she meant me...but she obviously was talking to you." Nightwing pointed an enhanced fighting stick at her. She knocked it out of the way with her bo staff.

"Hey, watch where you point those things!" Both Bat partners glared at each other, then the senior sidekick took stock of the newbie.

"Where did you get this equipment? I recognize some of this...Bats! I think that was Batgirl's utility belt!" Nightwing looked like he wanted to take it from her.

"Worry about that later, 'Wing. We have more pressing matters," Batman admonished. He turned in place to take stock of their situation. "We're about to have full scale chaos here, and there's a good chance there will be casualties." The three bats glanced around them.

The true SWAT officers were recovering from the sound blast, some shaking their heads to clear them. Across the street, parents were blinking their eyes from their own mind control. The troop of puppets rose to their feet, still armed and dividing to cover each cluster of people.

"Okay...this is workable," Nightwing commented. "If you two distract these zombie rejects, I can help the police get the parents to their children. I saw a group of officers head out towards the old theater and-"

"NIGHTGALE!" a boy voice called out. All three adult bats turned to watch in horror as Robin ran out of an alley. Nightgale moved towards the boy who sprinted to her side. "I couldn't stop them! The Voice let go of her control and they all woke up at the same time. She told them their parents were here and they just started running!"

Nightwing glanced back and forth between his brother and the interloper, wondering how they knew each other. "Who started running? What are you talking about...oh no."

Suddenly, the block rang out with children voices. "Momeee, Daddee! Where are you? I'm so scared. What's happening? I want to go home. Daadaa! Help, I can't carry both of them. Grandmaaa...Papa...HELP!"

All five groups held each other enthrall. The riot team tried forming into a protective phalanx with their shields, but didn't have their full wits recovered to keep them together as a unit. The parents spotted their children across the street. The children, frightened and desperate for their families, instinctively started running towards their parents.

The armored puppets locked and loaded their guns. Some possibly held the other half of the experiment.

The three older bats tried to form a protective circle around the youngest, but he would have none of that. Robin drew his own bo staff and held it at the ready. Seeing that taking care of him would cause more trouble, each backed into a cluster of kevlar and weaponry.

One puppet aimed...then fired.

* * *

_You are the one I could die for / Cut all ties and rely on / You raise my eyes from the shadows / If this ain't love, nothing matters - Nothing Matters (Noisia Remix) - Mark Knight & Skin _


	20. Book 5 - Demeter - Ch 1: Daemon

**Book 5 - Demeter (Goddess of the harvest, marriage, sacred law, and the cycle of life and death.)  
**

_You drink the wise blood / You're gonna hear about it / You'll be taken down brick by brick by brick / Burn the orphanage / You're gonna pay for it / They will purify block by block by block /_

_Demons / Come on / You've got a vision / You're on a mission_ - Demons - Sleigh Bells

* * *

"_Then there's the truth that the heart makes for oneself. This is truly what you're trying to show me. Tell me what is Diana's truth."  
_"_So what you're saying is that its up to me if Diana remains the Amazon Champion?"  
_"_In a way; its up to you to convince me that she's choosing to stay such. Who is she, what does she want to be?"  
__Hestia - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Fifth Challenge of the Zodiac  
_Hippolyta approached the Constellation of Virgo carefully. This was one who would understand what it meant to be a mother and a ruler. Perhaps by pleading to her through this common bond, her challenge wouldn't be as difficult as all the others. Demeter knew what it was like to lose her daughter. All the world felt the consequence of her sorrow.

Demeter held the reaper's sickle in one hand, silently watching Hippolyta approach. The goddess stood outside her stars' light, her earth-toned robes seemingly black in the darkness. Only the lower half of her face could be seen under her low hood. In her other hand she held the customary shaft of wheat.

Hippolyta slowed her cautious walk. Demeter wasn't holding her arms out in welcome. Indeed, the queen was unaccustomed to seeing the sickle in the goddess' hands. Sure, she was the goddess of harvest and she had to bring the wheat in somehow, but this particular farming tool held a more sinister symbolism.

"Strong Mother..." Hippolyta began. Demeter's hand went up, freezing the queen in her tracks and dropping the wheat onto the ground. Raising both arms into the air, she lifted the reaper's sickle over her head in benediction. Two large, black wings rose from behind her.

Hippolyta fell to her knees in supplication as she watched the goddess transform from her familiar, motherly figure. Her neck lengthened, limbs snapped and rearranged, and her body grew larger, making her robes rip apart. Her hair entwined and began to slither, forming into writhing, snake tresses. Her skin blackened to an ebony hide, and her wings kept their large canopy on each side.

The sickle now a forgotten object on the starry ground, Hippolyta stared in awe at the creature before her. A black winged-horse of unimaginable, terrible beauty reared onto its hind legs, gorgon snakes as her mane. Her neigh sounded somewhere between the most blood thirsty war horse and the blowing top of a volcano. The mare stomped on the ground, demanding acknowledgment.

"Aganippe," Hippolyta breathed. This was a name many tried not to say, for that would be calling upon Demeter's darker aspect. The Night Mare; the one who destroys mercifully.

The dark steed nodded her head, showing that the queen was correct. Hippolyta watched as the horse cantered up to her, then leaned down and nudged her with her nose. The snake tresses reached and caressed her on her forehead. Hippolyta tried not to shy away in disgust; she understood this to be a sign of '_I won't hurt you.'_

The great head bumped her again, nearly lifting her off the ground. Hippolyta stood up beside the winged mare. Even as a tall Amazon, she only barely cleared the horse's shoulder by a hand's length. As she wondered why Demeter chose to present herself in this way, Hippolyta tentatively petted the creature's coat. Powerful muscles moved underneath her soft hide.

Suddenly, Aganippe lowered down to one knee. Hippolyta understood the message. Shouldering the Aegis and using Athena's spear as leverage, the queen mounted the steed, finding her seat in front of the hulking wings. She searched for a way to hold on when a pair of the gorgon snakes wound their way around her wrists. The writhing serpents held onto her as Demeter galloped and jumped.

Dark wings beat a powerful rhythm as divine horse and armored immortal rose into the Zodiac's void. Hippolyta glanced down, viewed the Constellation of Virgo sparkling below, and suppressed a wave of vertigo. If she was above the stars, how high was she? Her fear must have been felt; the gorgon snakes added more serpents to their hold.

Aganippe banked starboard, her wings still as she glided through the night air, passing over the Constellation of the Scales. Athena stood on a glowing balance, gazing up at them. She raised a _Xiphos_ in salute, the sword pointed towards the flying pair. Lighting surrounded them and nearly struck Hippolyta. The Immortal Queen reveled in the orgasmic feeling of static running down her spine. She dipped her head in acknowledgement.

The dark winged horse turned port and skimmed the tops of star trees. Moon sirens sang to them, but the steed's great whinny overwhelmed their whispered song. They circled a clearing in the forest. Artemis sat among the boulders surrounding the crystal clear pond. She raised her hand and traced a star into the sky. Hippolyta felt the shape burn on her forehead.

Their speed picked up immensely. The stars began to streak beneath them as Aganippe's wings beat faster and faster. Hippolyta's heartbeat increased to match the movement, and she felt a presence draw up beside them. Hermes kept pace with the dark horse, matching her stride for stride. The queen grinned, glad to see her friend. He reached over and touched her cheek. His blessing nearly took her breath away.

Hermes sped onward, a white rabbit bouncing after him. Hippomenes flicked a foot in her direction. Hippolyta felt a tickle in her toes. _=For luck!= _she felt him send to her. She loved him even more.

The sky lightened, as if the Zodiac could experience a sunrise. The deep, orange light emanated from a tall bonfire, a figure in a white hooded robe standing almost too close to the flame. Hestia gestured her greeting to Hippolyta: hand to heart - the flame grew brighter; fingers to lips - inhale a breath, the fire glowed almost white in its heat; gesture out towards them - exhale. A line of flame encircled the flying pair.

More lines of flame surrounded them until Hippolyta and Aganippe were the nucleus of five lariats of light. They shrank until they touched the Queen's skin. The heat seared her flesh. Hestia held her hand up in benediction. Hippolyta felt the flame of truth hit her in the chest.

The stars switched their positions from below to above as they flew over a wide, open sea. Hippolyta gasped in recognition of the beautiful indigo of the Mediterranean night time waters. Aganippe dipped low to skim her hooves along the water. The cool splash hit the queen on her legs. Even the gorgon snakes seemed to enjoy the sea mist.

Suddenly, Aganippe angled sharply upwards into the air, then turned. The mist parted to reveal the Themysciran shore. Hippolyta's eyes began to water at the sight of her home, but the winged horse did not stop. She flew over the palace and towards the temples. None of her Amazons seemed to notice the strange pair flying above their heads.

Passing temples, palace, homes and forest, Hippolyta could see torch lights. Her panicked citizens searched for something...or someone. Aganippe turned back towards the holy grounds. As Amazons grouped together, one figure stood apart in the temple plaza.

"MOTHER! MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO?" Hippolyta wanted to comfort the dark haired woman calling for her.

"DONNA! I'M UP HERE!" Her younger, adopted daughter sat heavily in the center of the plaza's zodiac mosaic. "Why can't you hear me?" Hippolyta murmured. The dark horse's neigh sounded like a trumpet, yet the princess stayed downtrodden. That was proof that they were not of that plane.

Aganippe turned towards a tall, columned temple. Hippolyta hated this place, but finally understood why they couldn't be seen. She ducked in closer to the gorgon-covered neck, letting the winged steed glide into the vestibule. A lone figure stood in the middle of the temple's long hallway.

An irritated whinny greeted Aphrodite as she waited for the approaching pair. She ignored the transformed Demeter and smiled at Hippolyta. Even in the dank, dark air, the goddess glowed in beautiful, lovely light. She touched her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss. The scent of apple blossoms blessed the immortal queen. Aphrodite's strawberry blond curls bounce in the wind as they passed by.

A tall gate loomed before them. A complicated, immense lock hung heavy on the door. It took a key assembled by the Justice League and an evil sorcerer to open it the last time. Hippolyta was nearly pulled into the underworld when Hades grabbed her as he was forced back into his domain. Only with Wonder Woman's help did she escape being taken into those fiery depths.

She exiled her daughter because of this gate's opening.

With almost no effort, Aganippe slammed through the Gates of Hades, showing all her great power. She did not care who was on the other side. She kicked it shut with her back hooves, an almost derisive motion. Surprisingly, the underworld's flickering heat barely made Hippolyta sweat. As they approached the guardians of death's kingdom, the queen couldn't help but smile evilly.

No matter what this challenge held, Hades had his jilted lover and his consort's mother rushing towards his domain. This didn't bode well for him.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira  
_Hippolyta really didn't like her sister at the moment. Since the last Harvest celebration, Antiope had been acting distant, even cold. She performed her royal duties, rendering verdicts to disputes or governing trade agreements. But instead of her usual objective rulings, she chastised the arguing parties to the point of cruelty, and merchants had to take matters into their own hands or have their shipments dumped into the harbor.

Amazons were approaching Hippolyta to act as a mediator. This, in turn, had Hippolyta becoming the brunt of Antiope's bad mood. After awhile, the princess started refusing their audiences. With that information vacuum, gossiping started filling the void. Those words were discovered while Hippolyta hid from her sister's glare.

One mid morning, Hippolyta decided to escape the palace. Antiope was holding court, and her decisions were being delivered in sharp, condescending tones. Too many accusing glances were thrown her way, by both monarch and citizens alike. Instead of taking her frustrations out on some helpless archery targets, the princess tried calming herself down in the pottery shed. She was in the process of forming and destroying her clay sculpture when she heard voices outside the door.

"I bet you five dinars that it has something to do with that foreign king," a guard whispered to another.

"No bet. I'm sure that's the reason why the Queen's been acting like such a bitch. He must have done something really stupid to make her act that way. Probably called her by some other woman's name or tried to rule over her."

"I don't think Antiope would be so petty. She obviously felt something for him. It was her own damned fault for doing so, but he must have taken advantage of that. I wonder how much gold he made by selling our wares to his citizens."

"Well, he was definitely 'getting rich' off our queen! How many times has he been here? And there still was no child from him? I wonder if his equipment even worked!"

"If it didn't, then why would Antiope even celebrate the Ritual with him so many times?"

"Warrior, please. We both know you don't need anything sticking out from between your legs to make a woman feel good. There are other ways of doing that!"

The guards' bawdy laugh make Hippolyta cringe. Is that what they thought of Antiope and Theseus? That it was just trade agreements and sexual favors? She felt an unreasonable defensiveness for the pair. Even if she didn't agree with their relationship, she didn't like hearing their reputations sullied over it.

Hippolyta pounded her fist into the raw clay, working out her frustrations into the material. She realized that the resulting lump looked like a small figure. The occasional artist picked up the wet mass and inspected it with a critical eye. She began shaping it deliberately; a little head, arms and legs, a round tummy, tiny, precious toes...

She squashed the clay into a lump again. No use getting her hopes up if she intended to stay a virgin all her life. This was when she wished her mother had more daughters, then more could have carried the responsibility of ensuring the royal line. She would have sworn herself to Athena if she didn't feel like she was abandoning Antiope to the duty of having a child. But Hippolyta didn't want to have sex, so there was nothing really stopping herself from pledging lifelong chastity.

Nearly growling in frustration, Hippolyta knew what was really bothering her. She tossed the now useless clay into a corner bucket, carelessly threw on her cloak, and stepped out of the warm shed into the colder, autumn air. Her steaming breath preceded her as she marched towards the palace.

Hippolyta barged into the throne room, not caring that Antiope was in the middle of dictating orders to a scribe. The queen eyed the princess with an annoyed glare, then continued with her work.

"Tell the merchant mistress that they'll have to decrease their inventory of goods exported to Athens. Our weaponry is for warfare, not decorating Athenian society snobs."

"But, Your Majesty - our treasury never been this filled! We're able to trade with other lands more peacefully now that we have the gold to get their attention and respect. We need to keep our wares open. We were told by Theseus that-"

"And I'm telling you that our goods deserve to be used properly! If you're so concerned about keeping our treasury filled with gold, then find another trading partner that will buy our wares and used them for their intended purposes. Look towards the Trojans, they seem to have some battle background."

"But they're Athens' enemy! The truce between them is only a formality. If we go from hosting the Athenian King to supplying his foes, then he will definitely return and challenge us."

Hippolyta didn't miss how Antiope perked up. Just like an Amazon to use combat to get what she wanted. If she wasn't allowed to love Theseus, she wouldn't mind meeting him on an open battlefield. She was willing to stand by her sister, but that would be ridiculous.

"If you want a worthy trading partner, then send an envoy to Sparta. They appreciate well made swords and armor, and they would bring honor to our shields. And if you can't talk to their king, their queen holds the same level of respect in their society. Honestly, I don't know why we haven't opened up trade with them sooner."

All eyes fell on Hippolyta after her outburst. The princess simply placed her hands on her hips and glared at her sister. Antiope looked back, face devoid of emotion. The staring contest seemed to last many minutes, the audience shuffling uncomfortably at the tension in the room. Someone even coughed, trying to break the standoff between the two royals.

Suddenly, Antiope waved her hand at the scribe, but kept her eyes on her sister. "Do as she says. Tell the merchant and forge mistresses to prepare trade with real warriors. We'll have to approach the Spartans carefully - they don't take kindly to unexpected visitors. And tell the forges to honor Athena in their creations, and place the wings of owls and eagles on them. We want her to bless our armor to keep her true worshippers safe from harm. "

Hippolyta could clearly hear the challenge in her sister's orders. She really didn't care that her warrior's honor was being questioned. But her eyes narrowed at the use of owls and eagles on the armor. Those were predators, and pigeons were among their favorite prey.

"Enough of this," Hippolyta whispered under her breath. "Everyone, get out! You know what you need to do, now leave!" Eyes turned to the queen, asking for confirmation on her orders. This annoyed the princess even more. She hated being second guessed.

"You all are dismissed. The scribe will coordinate the orders. Close the door behind you as you leave. There's a draft coming in. Don't want to catch cold."

The Amazon subjects bowed then shuffled out. Queen and Princess continued to glare as the last woman filtered out of the throne room. Molpadia waited for all to leave, then bowed to both royals. She glanced significantly to both of them, her eyes telling them to behave. Then the guard captain calmly walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

"I should have dragged you out to the fighting pit the way you walked in here and challenged me like that. Are you trying to take over the throne?"

"Perhaps I should, Your Majesty. Then perhaps I can beat the bitch out of you and get our queen back. Right now, we have an irritable, cranky baby on the throne, not the wise ruler we used to have."

"How dare you talk to me like that! You were the one who told me that I've been lax in my rule. Now you're criticizing me for doing my goddess given duty? You seem confused, Princess. Why don't you march down to Athena's temple and pledge yourself to her. Seems like it's the only thing you're sure about."

"Don't turn this around into an argument about me. You've been distant, harsh, and cold since you broke it off with Theseus. I was the only one willing to tell you the truth about what your relationship was doing to our people. Even now, they talk behind your back about it. As far as they're concerned, you were nothing but his kept woman to make him money and a slut to keep him warm in bed."

Hippolyta swiftly crouched into a fighting stance as Antiope charged off the throne. She blocked her sister's punch easily, but didn't dodge fast enough for the back handed swing that caught her on the cheek. The strike seemed to snap them out of their fury as they stared in wide eyed horror over what had happened. They had always fought side-by-side, and sparred for practice. They had never truly fought against each other.

"Oh...what have I done? Polly...my sweet, baby sister, I'm so sorry!" Antiope reared back, her fingers to her lips. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed in anger. The Queen lowered her hands, then turned her head to the side, offering her own cheek in consternation. The Princess' hand curled into a fist, tempted at the offered revenge. Antiope closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable hit.

"If that's what you call a warrior's strike, you need to get back into the training ring. What type of love tap was that? Seriously, Anti, I've been hit harder by our littlest Spring Blossom." Antiope opened her eyes in amazed incredulity, starring as her sister straightened out of her stance and put her fist on her hip. Despite the red mark on her cheek, she seemed to have full control over the situation.

Sisters glanced into each other's eyes and snorted in laughter. Hippolyta covered her mouth, but she couldn't hide her smirk. Antiope looked into her little sister's beautiful face. Her slight smile fell, and she covered her face as she started to sob. Her shoulders shook as she cried the pain of a broken heart.

Hippolyta rushed forward, gathering her older sister into her arms. She stroked her long, black hair and made shushing noises under her breath, like their mother used to do when they were little. Antiope's cries echoed through the chamber, not caring if straining ears stood near the closed door. Unconsciously Hippolyta started rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her sister's heartache.

"What's wrong with me, Polly? I'm the rightful ruler to a warrior society of women, and I'm balling like a baby over a man! And I hit my little sister when she tells me the truth I needed to hear. I don't deserve to be queen..."

"Anti! Don't talk like that. Of course you do, you're just...missing him." With the truth out in the open, both women held onto each other in comfort. A few more sobs wracked Antiope's body, then she let go, wiping the tears off her face.

"That doesn't excuse the way I've been acting. It's like this demon has taken over my body and I don't have control over it! I'm angry, I'm tired, and no matter what I eat, I can't seem to keep it...oh...oh no...excuse me..." Antiope shoved Hippolyta away and ran from the throne room to their private quarters.

The young, virginal blonde rolled her eyes. She counted back the weeks since The Harvest, then the days since her last moonflow. She and Antiope were usually synchronized in their cycles since they lived so close together. Yet, she didn't see Antiope do any of the ritual cleansings after their menstruation times.

Her anger at her sister melted into self-annoyance. Why didn't she see it before? Of course Antiope wasn't paying attention. She was too busy mourning a lost love.

Hippolyta entered the chamber as Antiope retched into a chamber pot. She calmly reached over and pulled back her sister's long dark hair, holding it as the queen lost her breakfast. The princess turned her head in disgust, but continued to support her sister, rubbing her back in small, comforting circles.

Antiope leaned away, thankfully taking a rag to wipe her mouth. "Dear gods, that leftover roast from last night must have gone rancid. I'll have to tell the chamberlin not to serve anything like that for breakfast ever again."

"Anti, I ate the same thing you did, and I'm not vomiting into a corner pot. If you have to blame someone, blame that little demon inside of you."

"Demon? I was only joking, Polly. What demon...oh! You don't think...is it possible?" Antiope's eyes lit up in the first hope Hippolyta had seen since the last Harvest.

"Of course it's possible. You and Theseus were Aphrodite's most devout worshippers every season change. She probably got tired of you two asking for a child. Looks like your prayers have been answered."

Antiope gently rubbed her lower stomach, her face relaxing into a soft smile. Hippolyta wanted to be happy for her, she really did. But now, they would be playing a waiting game. Would Themyscira finally get the heir to the throne they wanted? Or will there be an Exchange of impossibly heart-rending pain.

Antiope bent over the pot again, the retching sound proof of her pregnancy. Her loyal sister tried her hardest to keep her own breakfast down. The entire process made her stomach churn. After a while, the expectant mother leaned back and flopped onto the reclining cushions.

"Damn you, Theseus. Just when I was ready to never see you again, you had to leave behind this reminder. You always did like having the last word."

The kingdom rejoiced when they learned of their queen's pregnancy. No matter if it was a boy or a girl, they were glad that Aphrodite had finally blessed their monarch with a child. That Winter's _Haloea _had the tribe drinking to Antiope's health and her blossoming belly.

Antiope walked through the crowds of celebrating Amazons, wearing a loose shift that showed off her growing tummy, the white _himation _Theseus had given her the year before wrapped around her shoulders. She accepted well wishes and shared the woman-shaped foods made for the holiday. She even received blessings given in foreign tongues; She invited a crew of female sailors to their celebration. Though they did not take on new shipments from Themyscira, the queen welcomed them into her home.

Many other pregnant women approached Antiope to compare their middles and wondered if their labor pains would be synchronized next summer. Seeing how blessed the last Harvest had been, Hippolyta made a mental note to ask for more Hestian Maidens to help with the birthings. The Princess watched as many touched her sister's belly, gave her hugs, and otherwise celebrated the Winter solstice.

She hid her frown when a few women smiled in their queen's face, knowing they talked behind Antiope's back. Those two-faced fakes were known dissenters in their ranks. They protested the loudest when Theseus was allowed onto their island home. They were also the ones who thought they could rule the kingdom better than her.

"Well, Your Majesty. You sure do look...healthy in your growing pregnancy. Your cheeks look about as round as your belly! You've definitely been eating well, haven't you?" The woman's simpering smile reflected in her eyes as she glanced down to Antiope's belly in a suggestive leer.

"Yes, I have been eating easier now that the dawn sickness has passed. The child in me is definitely hungry and asks for more food almost everyday."

"Careful, Your Majesty. You don't want to become so big with food that when your babe is born, you have as much weight on your hips as you do a baby in your arms" Another woman tutted. She was a sour Athena-sworn warrior, and was quick to admonish those who didn't follow her example.

"Then it is good that I have my wonderful sister to help me. She's shown me slow exercises that keep my body limber while my belly grows. As for how big I am, who knows? Maybe I'll be blessed as our one sister who had twin girls those summers ago."

"Let's hope so. Or you may be holding that foreign king's son in your belly. It would be like a man to leave behind his legacy for us to handle for him. I, for one, can't wait to see what the next summer holds. Hopefully we won't be singing the Mother's Lamentation for you."

"You best keep your opinions to yourself, soldier," Hippolyta's voice rang out. "Your words are bordering on treason, and I will not have it."

"I wasn't talking to you, Princess," the foot soldier hissed. The background of voices and music quieted, noticing the challenge happening in their midst. "I was simply commenting that Her Majesty's large belly could hold a babe that we'll be mourning the minute he's born. It would be a shame if Aphrodite gave her such a backhanded blessing."

The hands holding onto Hippolyta's arms could barely keep her from charging after the insulting Amazon. "How dare you say such things to our Queen! Let's go, to the fighting pit, now! I will not have you speaking such filth against her..."

"Sister, no! Not on this auspicious night," Antiope's voice quieted all protests. The soldier smirked at the princess. "Tonight is a night for celebrating our gifts as women. It does not do well for us to fight each other, nor wish ill upon another when blessed by the gods." A number of heads nodded at their queen's wisdom.

Hippolyta glared at the soldier who would take advantage of her sister's fairness, but she couldn't say anything more without contradicting her Queen's statement. The soldier pursed her lips in arrogant victory, knowing that she was protected under that night's blessed solace.

"However," Antiope continued. "Now that I've seen just how concerned this soldier is about our kingdom's future, I'm wondering if...what's your name?" The soldier flinched in surprise at the abrupt change of subject.

"Telepyleia, Your Majesty."

"Oh!" Antiope whispered. "Never heard of you. Anyways, Telepyleia, it's very auspicious that you mention foreign kings and backhanded blessings. Since you're so concerned about that, you can help ensure our envoy to Sparta is received well. It's a very important mission. I do believe that there will be ship leaving soon for that shore?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" A voice boomed from across the hall. A tall, dark-skinned woman stood, her bare, muscular arms folded across her chest. "My crew and I will be well rested and supplied after tonight. Your hospitality has been received and will be remembered. We could use more help on the ship. The sails need mending and the decks swabbed."

"See Telepyleia? A ready made assignment for you. Isn't that what your name means? 'Far Sailing'? It takes awhile for your ship to make it there, right Captain? A round trip brings you back this way in time for our Spring Plantings?"

"You are correct, Your Majesty. And it is a perilous trip during the winter. Storms snaps up faster than a whore taking your gold, no offense Your Highness." Hippolyta didn't know why she was addressed, but nodded her understanding. It was tradition for water-faring folk to have language as salty as the seas themselves.

"You'll definitely need a lending hand then. I'm sure Telenok...Pylenia...whatever your name is...can be of use to you." Antiope's smile was as bright as the hearth's fire. Telepyleia's face burned red with embarrassment and anger.

"I am not a deck hand! I am an Amazon warrior. I am blessed by Athena. You, King's Wench, should remember that!" The enraged woman took a step towards the Queen. Benches scrapped on the floor and metal shrieked as Greek _xiphoi_ and Egyptian _khopesh_ were pulled from sheaths. Many sword tips pointed towards the offending Amazon. Telepyleia stepped back from the pregnant monarch.

"Your Majesty - if you would allow, I will take my new crew member to my ship and get her started on her important assignment right away. I'll make sure she's...bound for our next port of call." The Captain's emphasis on the word "bound" wasn't lost on the Amazons. It was their worst fear to be chained and helpless, under another's control. Especially a man's.

"Thank you Captain-," Antiope paused, waiting for the woman introduce herself to Hippolyta.

"Sekhmet, Your Highness, of the mighty ship _Tefenet_. I was hired by the Athenian King when my father's ship rested in his harbor. He wanted a strong mariner to helm his ship of women specifically for this island. He did well by choosing someone who's first breath was filled with sea breeze."

"Very well, Captain Sekhmet," Antiope said. "Please, make Lepyt...urgh...that person comfortable in your ship's, ah, visitor hold. We will send some of this feast's bounty to go with her. I want to make her final meal on our shores the best she's ever had. Take some of the wine, too. A very fine vintage. Straight from a king's table."

"A generous act, Amazon Queen. His Majesty chose you well." Antiope blushed at Sekhmet's comment, rubbing her round middle gently. The captain glanced down at the movement. "You look good, Your Majesty. Pregnancy suites you. May Bastet bless you with the child of your heart. I don't understand your culture's need to give away your boy children, but I hope that this child's birth will be a good one."

The Egyptian woman honored her hostess by motioning Hestia's Blessing towards her. Antiope raised her cup towards the captain. "To the mighty captain of the _Tefenet,_ may this _Haloea _bless you with Poseidon's strength, Anemi's Winds, and a cargo hold of Dionysus' wine. Don't drink it all at one time. _Yasou!_"

"_Yasou!"_ The hall of Amazon and Egyptian voices rose together in cheer. A few giggled as Telepyleia was bodily dragged out of the building. Hippolyta watched in admiration as her sister gracefully sat back down beside her.

"Anti! That had to be the best takedown I ever saw. You didn't even throw a punch!"

"Oh, it's not that hard to do, Your Hot-Headed Highness. Just remember, it takes a great amount of skill to defeat an enemy without throwing a strike. A good ruler tries to do so as much as possible." She glanced over to the Egyptians' table, noting the intermingling of dark mahogany skin tones mixing among the lighter, olive complexions of her Amazons. "It also helps to have allies in the most unexpected places."

"Lesson learned, Your Wise Majesty," Hippolyta answered genuinely. She also glanced at the Egyptian Captain. She couldn't ignore her comment on their culture's practice of giving away their boy children. Just how strange were they to the outside world?

"Can I have something stronger than grape juice?" Antiope whined. She glanced mournfully into her cup. "That _Xinomavro_ smells so good."

"No, Your Majesty. Watered down wine is the strongest you're allowed to have."

Antiope pouted. "But that's what we give to little girls!"

"Then that's perfect for you since you're acting like one."

"There is one thing Pyla...Telepup...whatever her name was, had correct. I'm famished! I want another plate of food!" Antiope eyed the hearth stove with interest.

"Well, Your-Always-Hungry-Majesty, there is a whole roast pig that hasn't been touched yet! I bet if you waddle over, you can get first dibs on its tail."

"Don't joke, sister. We both know you want that piece of ass." Hippolyta's eyes widened at her sister's unexpected sass. Antiope swiftly kissed her on the cheek and shuffled towards the food. Groups of women parted, giving the Queen right of way.

* * *

_City of Gotham, Crime Alley  
_Nightgale thrust the butt of her bo staff upward. The impact redirected the fired gun and caused the gas canister to fly through the air, the resulting cloud trailing across the alley. She reversed her swing downward, ramming it into the puppet's temple, then slammed him face down to the ground.

"Watch that canister!" Batman warned. He rammed his elbow into the face of a puppet that tried to grab him from behind. Nightwing struck with his battle sticks at puppets aiming towards the children. The projectile continued to fall towards the small figures.

"Batter up!" Robin jumped into the air, swung his bo staff and redirected the canister back towards the puppets targeting the parents. He rolled out of the way as it exploded. He watched in horror as their skin began melting away from their faces.

"Ewww."

"Robin, get away! Don't touch them!" Batman rushed towards the boy.

"I'm trying, but its like they can still see me." Robin retreated as three figures stumbled towards him. Their limbs continued to dissolve, but they reached out to grab him. Flesh dripped off their fingers. Their lurching progressed faster towards the boy.

Batarangs embedded into flack jackets. Batman grabbed Robin and shielded him in his cape as flesh exploded. He ran as fast as he could while holding the boy, avoiding the flying pieces of carnage. Good thing the boy was so thin. It made him lighter to carry.

"'Wing! Watch him!" He fairly threw Robin into his brother's arms, just as Batman tackled the two puppets aiming at his oldest son. Seeing that firing their guns would have double ramifications, he grabbed a wrist, slammed his elbow into a forearm, and broke the forearm of one puppet. He swung that body into the other.

Nightgale squared off with the muscular puppet she downed earlier. He paced around her, the mark on his temple not bothering him one bit. His gun laid forgotten on the ground. His sudden lunge found empty air as she leaped beside him, cracked her staff against his knee caps, and watched him fall.

"Poor bastard. You're dead, aren't you." She slammed her bo staff onto his head, effectively cracking it open. She tried to ignore the resulting liquid seeping out of his ears.

"They were before we even touched them," Batman returned. He ran over to give her back up.

"I gathered as much." She threw him the bo staff, taking out the riot baton she pilfered from the female SWAT officer. She picked up a dropped shield in her other hand. "They're not making any sound as we take them out."

Batman caught her bo staff. "Meaning use full lethal force. If they get hit by a canister, don't let them touch you if they start melting."

"Does that seem familiar to you?"

"So you saw it, too."

"That truck Nightwing followed. He found it around here, right?"

"Yes, though we transported it offworld before we can find out if it really is the substance."

"That could bode well for us. Maybe their entire armory wasn't loaded..."

"Less talk, more action! Get her in line, Bats!" Nightwing rushed up to them. "Robin has more street cred than you do, Nightgale. Let's go. Show us what you got." He rushed off.

"Did that puppy just bark at me?"

"He's right, you do have something to prove. Or are you useful only with your powers?"

"Both of you are about to get knocked out." Instead Nightgale turned her attention to a puppet gazing blankly at her. His head cocked to the side as if listening to instructions. Then his eyes refocused and glared over her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn to know it was targeting Batman.

She swung the baton towards its head. It blocked it with a forearm. She bashed the riot shield into its face. Black blood rushed out of its nose. It took hold of the shield and tried to rip it out of her hands. Bracing her stance, she let it pull her upwards, giving her leap into the air more height. She stepped on its thigh, wrapped her legs around its neck, and twisted. Its neck snapped to an unnatural angle. It fell to the ground.

"Nice." She barely glanced over at Batman's complement. She was fully absorbed in taking over the battlefield.

* * *

_Waiting for the rain / For the skies lamenting / All around silence / Has its roots sunk deep / My longing lingers / My tresses twist / But in my isolation / All truth is empty..._


	21. Demeter - Ch 2: Eudaemon

_Better Days (Instrumental) - Gorgon Days _- Solace

* * *

_"There can be only one queen in Themyscira. You've already shown that you'll default to being her ruler than her mother. She knows this. She's chosen to build a life of her own. Your world is no longer hers."  
__Hestia - Blood Red Trees - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Past the Gates of Hades, traveling into the Underworld  
_Aganippe flew past stalagmites and stalactites with expert ease. Hippolyta leaned in with each twist and turn, matching her movements with the large, winged horse. The cavern angled downward and wings tucked in as they went into a free fall. Hippolyta held on to the gorgon tresses and squeezed tighter with her knees. The horse whinnied lightly - she loosened her hold.

The tunnel's exit glowed in orange light. Hippolyta sighed in relief when she was able to lift her head again, then she shuddered at ominous growls directed towards them. A three headed hound pointed their yellow gaze at Hippolyta. Cerberus towered over them at least four times taller than the dark horse. He made Artemis' hounds look like new born pups ready to play. Aganippe landed, but held onto the queen's wrists.

The dark horse angled her head down aggressively, pounding the ground with her hooves. Her wings lifted off her flanks, making her seem even larger. Eight pairs of animal eyes glared at each other. Putrid saliva dangled from three gaping maws as they bore their fangs at the Immortal Queen. Aganippe neighed, shaking her mighty head. Her gorgon tresses hissed angrily.

Sufficiently chastised, Cerberus closed all his mouths and lowered his three heads. Suddenly, a set of paws were raised into the air as the monster rolled onto his back in submission. Hippolyta suppressed the urge to go over and rub his furry tummy. Agannipe's soft knicker tutted towards the animal, and she touched her muzzle to each cold, wet nose. A high pitched whine answered. He was only doing his job. _That woman's alive! She's not allowed in here!_

Cerberus' mighty tail wagged as Aganippe showed her forgiveness. The middle head gave a puppy like bark as she calmly cantered through the cavern he guarded. Hippolyta took a chance and touched a paw waving in the air as they passed. His tail thumped even wilder.

A light mist surrounded them as they strode through the dark cavern. Hippolyta shivered as the fog touched her leg, then reared back when she realized that this wasn't mist, but a long line of newly departed souls entering the underworld. She wondered how each one died. Was it painful? Alone? Were their lives cut short too soon? What regrets did they hold as they gasped their last breath?

She had to make sure Diana never asked such questions.

They followed the procession of shades, silent in their misery. Hippolyta felt sadness for them, realizing she was seeing those who have lost all chances of realizing their full potential. One ghostly hand reached up to her, seemingly looking to gather any warmth from the outside world. A part of her wanted to shy away and let this spirit sink into Hades' depths where it belonged. Instead, she reached to return the touch.

The mist caressed her skin, and both hands twitched in surprise. Instead of the warmth being sucked out of her, Hippolyta felt the fog solidify and fingers entwined with hers. More and more, the sensation of flesh returned to the shade, traveling up the figure's arm. Grey mist changed to warm skin, dusky and rich in its color. Hippolyta continued to hold on.

Warmth continued to filter through the spirit. Swirling mist transformed around its head to reveal bouncy brown curls. Light brown eyes sparkled back to aquamarine eyes. Just as the newly reformed woman smiled, a voice echoed through the cave.

"That's enough, Hippolyta. Let her go to live the second chance you gave her."

The voice caused both figures to release each other. The woman faded rapidly back to mist, but blew out the cave in the opposite direction. Hippolyta reached for her. "Who was she? Why did she reach out to me?"

"That one just died. She didn't board my boat, nor pay my toll. She would have wondered these depths for a hundred years before I let her cross, but you gave her something better. Your immortality called to her, and you didn't shy away. Your caring sent her back to a family that needs her more than you'll know. A number of children have their mother back, and she will tell stories of the beautiful angel that touched her."

Charon stood at the bow of his vessel, leaning on the pole that pushed the boat through the River Styx's murky waters. He bowed low to the dark aspect of Demeter, then threw a jaunty salute to Hippolyta. He then held out his hand to a shade that approached his boat. With no coin entering his hand, he shooed the spirit away.

"No one has any respect any more. They dress them in pretty clothes, even leave jewelry on them. Those are fine, but none have the coin that will get them across quicker. One even tried giving me some sort of plastic square. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You mean some of these have been lingering here for a century because the didn't have the money to cross?" Hippolyta glanced around the cavern. The mist nearly suffocated the fresh air out of the cave. "They are dead. What use does money have for them. Let them pass and be at peace."

"Who are you to tell me how I run my business? This is Hades' domain, we're all about the wealth. Coin gets me a few moments in the Elysian Fields. Looking the way I do, I need as much light as I can get." The ferryman of the dead drew back his hood revealing craggy skin and sinking flesh. "As you can see, it's been awhile since I've been there."

"So this is all about what you can get out of it. I should have know anyone associated with Hades would be so opportunistic. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Look who's talking! You're coming down here fighting for someone who doesn't even know what you're doing. Her Highness would rather you leave her alone to live life her way. Why don't you turn back around and leave us to our lives...deaths...whatever. Take your shining immortality out of here, it's stinking up the place."

"I will not. What I'm fighting for is my business. We will pass with or without your permission." Hippolyta hoped Demeter didn't mind her speaking for the both of them. The horse turned her large head back at her, nickering softly. It sounded a bit like a laugh.

"Don't you side with her, Strong Mother. She's trying to dictate things down here. We already have a queen. Don't need this one getting in the way again."

Agannipe reared back as if she was about to launch into the air. Hippolyta was glad that she was leaving this cretinous being behind and continuing with her mission. Suddenly, she felt another brush of mist on her leg. Another foggy hand touching her. It held its other palm up hopefully.

Many others gathered around her. The fog thickened and her depth of vision shrank. Ghostly hands reached for her. Their voices whispered to her spirit...

_Please, all I want is another chance! _

She couldn't possibly touch them all. Bruce's shade might be among them by the time she finished. But they called for her help; she couldn't ignore them. She had to find another way...

Hippolyta swifty dismounted the winged steed. She strode aggressively towards Charon, Athena's spear clutched in her hand. The ferryman tried retreating, but his ragged robes tripped him and he nearly fell into his boat. Hippolyta caught him by his skeletal hand.

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me...you're hurting me...what's happening?" The person who had ferried countless souls across the river of the dead hadn't felt live flesh in ages. Anything with such warmth was an anathema to those of the underworld. Only one had pursued such a sensation. Two women never recovered from Hades' touch.

Hippolyta held onto Charon despite the disgusting feel of his papery skin. She dropped Athena's spear and grasped his forearm, including more of her hated immortal warmth to his arm. The ferryman tried to pull away, but he was no match for Amazon strength. He stared into her eyes, pleading with her to release him from her burning grasp.

Her warmth traveled up his arm, over his shoulders, and into his heart. He gasped in pain, then sighed as heat flowed through his body for the first time since he visited the Elysian Fields. He grasped onto her hands, signaling for her to hold on. His sallow skin lost its pallor, and even a slight blush stained his cheeks. Yellow eyes cleared and stringy grey hair brightened to soft white.

Charon straightened from his crouched posture from pushing a heavy boat through eternity. He held himself with a proud bearing he was never known for, his healthier body filling out the ragged robes. He inspected his reflection in the Styx's still waters. Strong fingers touched a cheek in wonder.

"Did that earn the passage for all these souls waiting to cross? Can those who deserve another chance go free?" Hippolyta asked. She stared at the rejuvenated immortal pleadingly.

"Your Majesty, I will do what I can. Some cannot return, despite the beautiful lives they led. They had their time. But I will do this for you. This has more than paid for that."

Charon raised his pole and struck the ground. The contact echoed through the cavern, sending a wave of energy through the mist. Some flew out the way they entered, the only ones ever to have done so with such ease. Others gathered into his massive ferry, ready to take their place in a cavern of souls. A number hung back, as far away from the boat as they could get.

"Uh huh, you're not ready to board my boat. You know what's waiting for you on the other side. Your own damned fault for living such despicable lives. Even this beautiful angel's blessing did nothing for you. Linger if you must, but you will feel Tartarus' flames in time." Charon motioned those spirits to the darkest corner of the cavern. "You've performed a _nekyia_ communing with these poor souls, and a miracle, Your Majesty. There will be many households scared witless as bodies raise from their death beds. That may cause a few to keel over themselves."

"Hopefully they will take the chance to live better. But I need to go, I have my own lives to save."

"Wait, Your Majesty! I now understand why the Lord of Darkness wanted you so badly. You would have brought a light these shores hasn't seen in ages, not since he stole Persephone as his bride. She tries to help as best she can, but she is only one goddess. She's had to keep her works closer to home. Your generosity has brought hope to this decrepit cave. Let me give you some advice.

"Hades is not as evil as many have taken him to be. You saw a gentler side of him that many hadn't seen, but he is as you said, opportunistic. The underworld he rules is a sad business, but necessary. Many of his deeds have been mistaken for treachery. Keep that in mind as you travel through his land. Do what you've done for me, and look past the surface. You may find your answer there."

"Why do you defend such a being? He would have brought his army through that gate and unleashed unholy horror upon our world. He doesn't deserve such understanding."

"Are you sure? Or did you attack without asking about his motives. That's all I ask, try to answer that question." Charon leaned up against his water pole. "Either way, I'm going to listen in on the demon gossip network. Your presence is definitely going to be talked about for a millennia. It'll be chaotic here for a while as the balance is reset and things settle down. It'll give me a chance to play a few games of fetch with good ol' Cerebrus out there. He's been lonely."

Charon gave another jaunty wave and pushed his boat away from the shore. There was a breathy cheer among his ghostly passengers. They now had the chance to find out if they were going to the Elysian Fields, be blessed with oblivion, or be taken up in the Cavernous Winds to wait their turn to be reborn. Any of those choices were better than the uncertainty of Charon's beach.

Hippolyta picked up her spear and strode back towards Aganippe. The winged horse whinnied in greeting and shook her massive head.

"Did I do that alright, Strong Mother? Did I interfere with the life cycle? This doesn't hurt Diana, does it?" The horse snorted, nudging her derisively. "Of course, I'm talking to a horse. Sure you can't answer? I've spoken to a rabbit lately." Aganippe's push nearly knocked Hippolyta down. Taking the signal for what it was, she remounted the winged steed and held on. Flying through the cavern, Hippolyta watched as Charon's boat floated down the River Styx.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira  
_Antiope's pregnancy progressed as most do - increased appetite, growing middle, and - to Hippolyta's irritation - mood swings. At one moment the Queen was back to her usual, normal self where the kingdom breathed a sigh of relief. Another moment, she was so happy, even Molpadia was receiving unexpected hugs. The princess endured almost all of this without complaint; she was grateful that her sister chose to be the one to carry on their royal line.

Then there were the moments when Hippolyta had to rush Antiope out of public eye because she could tell her sister was about to burst into tears. Even in her sleep, the poor princess was poised to grab her sister and run.

Spring entered like a lamb from pasture as warmer air brought in the ship delivering their new blossoms. Both Antiope and Hippolyta met them on the beach, the boats carrying a dozen young girls clutching each other in fear and curiosity. Antiope stepped forward, arms open in welcome. Her round belly and soft smile put the girls at ease.

One young girl approached the queen shyly and held out a small sack. Antiope knelt down with some difficulty, but lowered herself to eye level with the child. "Hello, little one. What do you have for me there?"

"The Hestian Mistress told me to give this to you, said that she hoped that she would be welcome to help your babies be born." Antiope opened the sack and brought out an idol exquisitely carved in alabaster. A shaft of wheat was tied to its waist, signifying that this was to be used at Demeter's altar.

"Thank you for the message, little one. I will speak to the mistress about this. You can go with the princess to freshen up from your trip."

"Your...Ladyship?" Antiope smiled at the girl's classless attempt at manners. "I helped my momma when she had my little brother. I was able to do some good things for her. I want to help when you have your baby, too." The queen's smile fell a bit. It was most likely the girl watched her mother give birth to her replacement.

"You will attend me when I have my baby. I can always use confident hands to help out." The girl grinned at this chance to prove herself useful. She skipped back over to her group, whispering her excitement to the other girls. They looked over as if they wanted to ask to help, too.

Hippolyta grinned at Antiope's maternal manner. She was going to be a wonderful mother. Her own smile fell, the thought that her time as a mother might be short depending on what type of child she gave birth to. Her thoughts were interrupted by Antiope's frantic wave.

"What's wrong, Anti?" Hippolyta looked her over the kneeling queen, trying to identify the problem.

"I'm stuck. I got into this position, but I can't get back up. Can you help me?"

Hippolyta firmly planted her feet onto the beach and lifted her awkward, heavy sister. The sand shifted and Antiope flailed her arms, trying to keep their balance. Both women huffed, one at being handled so roughly, the other at the strain of moving on unstable land. Suddenly, a dozen pairs of hands surged towards them, accompanied by the musical sound of young giggles.

To Antiope's chagrin, Hippolyta loudly coordinated the children in lifting her from her kneeling position. "Come on, girls! All together...heave, hooo!" Tiny hands pushed against the Queen's hips and legs, making sure not to hurt her tummy. Antiope couldn't help but squeal when she felt two girls crawl under her and pushed against her behind.

"Good job, little Amazons! Now you know how it feels to serve the Queen - it's a hard job, and sometimes it's a pain in the butt, but in the end she's worth it! Yaaaay!" Hippolyta cheered along with the girls as Antiope tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her robes.

"Thank you, sister. Now that my dignity has been thoroughly buried in the sand, I can waddle back to the palace." She grabbed Hippolyta's arm, letting her know that her duty as royal crutch wasn't finished yet. Antiope handed the idol of Demeter for Hippolyta to inspect, grasping into the pouch for something else she felt in there.

"This is a nice gift, Anti. What else is in the bag?" Antiope passed it over. Hippolyta peeked in like she used to as a child. She was always looking for a hidden treat or a forgotten prize. Antiope hid the object she pulled from the sack behind her back.

"Nothing much. Just some candles to light in Demeter's honor." Antiope paused and turned back towards the ship in the harbor. She stared at it, as if she was looking for someone. Hippolyta knew this hopeful expression, but had to dash her sister's spirit.

"He's not there, Anti. You told him to stay away, right?" Antiope nodded mournfully. "Try not to think about it. You have someone else who needs you. Are you hungry? The girls need their midday meal. You need to eat, too." Hippolyta led her sister away from the beach. She missed the sidelong glance Antiope gave the ship.

That night, Hippolyta lit those candles and placed the idol into the window of their personal chambers. She prayed reverently that Antiope have a daughter, like Demeter's Persephone, the harbinger of Spring. She could see the _Tefenet's _torch light in the harbor. She wondered what it was like to roam the seas as free as a dolphin frolacking in the waves.

A rhythmic sound shook Hippolyta out of her musings. She was accustomed to hearing their new blossoms cry during their first night on the island. The princess insisted that they be given the room down the hall near the kitchens. She would go there and comfort them until they were able to accept that this was their new home.

Hippolyta followed the sound to Antiope's room. She watched as her sister curled up on her pillows, her body shaking as she cried the most heartbreaking sobs Hippolyta had ever heard. Rushing to her sister's bed, she immediately climbed on and snuggled into Antiope's back.

"It's alright, I'm here...sshhh..." Hippolyta stroked Antiope's hair. The movement seemed to cause the dark-haired beauty to cry even more, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Anti! Stop! Why are you crying so hard? Calm down, please. You're going to hurt the baby."

Hippolyta continued to comfort her sister. This was the only time Antiope was allowed to show her true feelings. Any other time, she was the fierce, beautiful Red Queen of a warrior tribe. She was wise and kind, stern but just. But now, she was a woman with a broken heart.

Antiope's sobs quieted down, her breath hitching only a few times as she fell asleep. Hippolyta carefully wrapped her arms around her sister. She gasped in surprise when she felt a tiny kick bounce from her belly. She gently placed her palm against her again. A lump rolled across the swell. Antiope grunted slightly in her sleep.

Antiope's arm fell back onto her pillow. An object appeared as her hand opened. Looking closer, Hippolyta discovered a small idol of Kore lying in Antiope's light grasp. Tears fell down her cheeks. Seems her sister was praying to Persephone for a girl as well.

Slowly as to not wake up the sleeping mother, Hippolyta covered Antiope with a blanket. She reached over to close the window from the cool night air. A movement in the harbor caught her attention. She watched for a few minutes as the _Tefenet _sailed away by moonlight, her torches reflecting off the calm, sea waters.

If Spring floated in like a lamb from pasture, then Summer roared in like a lion looking to have chops for dinner. The yells of pregnant Amazons going into labor greeted that solstace. Families sent messengers to summon the Hestian Maidens who traveled there just for this occasion. Additional prayers were chanted in Hera's Temple for safe childbirths. Aphrodite's acolytes were thrown in with those worshipers, seeing that their prayers for fertility were so well received the Harvest before.

The Hestian Mistress hustled towards the palace, a group of veiled acolytes in tow. The birthing pains of the Queen should be attended by the highest ranking midwife available. Entering the throne room, the matron found Hippolyta pacing in front of the throne, wringing her hands in anxiety. The princess looked up at the sound of shuffling feet and her body melted in relief.

"Oh thank the gods, you're here! She's in the royal chambers. The pains have been happening all morning, but her water hasn't broke yet. She's complaining about her lower back and we have attendants boiling water, so what we need to do now-"

"What YOU need to do, Princess, is to calm down and take a deep breath," the Mistress commanded sternly. "This babe will not fly out of her womb in the next few minutes, so we need to get her comfortable for the long haul. This is her first child, yes?" Hippolyta nodded. "Then she will most likely be feeling this for a while. Come, show me where Her Majesty is."

Taking the panicked princess in hand, the Mistress pushed her towards where she assumed their quarters were. Hippolyta looked back at the veiled group of women behind her, unsure if she needed so many attendants.

"Your Highness, these are to be my helpers for the time Her Majesty is in labor. If she delivers quickly, then I will dismiss some of them. But if this draws out for the next day or two, we will need to rotate the attendants so someone will always be with her. You have to agree to this, or I can't help you."

Hippolyta recognized the demeanor of someone who was accustomed to being obeyed. Her mother had the same bearing when rendering judgments or calling the warriors to battle. Despite her royal standing, the princess snapped to attention and escorted the group to her chambers.

The group found Antiope pacing around the room, hand pushing against her back, and her swollen belly protruding out to an almost alarming size. A little girl paced with her, holding her other hand, looking up into her face with concern. The Mistress tutted under her breath.

"Unless you're here to help, there shouldn't be anyone else in this room. That includes you, little one."

"She stays," Antiope declared. "She is helping, see? I need someone to hold my hand when my sister has to go somewhere else. And she knows how to rub my back with warm olive oil when the pain sets in. She's done this before."

"I see. Seems you've been drafted into service, little one. You can help our newest acolyte with cleanliness. That is very important. You can hold Her Majesty's hand when she needs you." One of the background women approached the girl with open arms. After getting a nod from the queen, the child left to help with midwifery preparations.

"Good. I don't mean to be harsh with her, but the next part is not for young girls to see. She will learn soon enough about the messiness of childbirth." The Mistress inspected Antiope with a kind but critical eye. "Your Majesty? I need you to lay back on your bed and let me inspect between your legs. No need to give me that look, you've already had things going on down there. It's too late for you to be shy."

Hippolyta helped Antiope lean back into her bed and held her hand as the Mistress reached below her robe. The queen's grunt commented on how strange the touch felt. The Hestian midwife ignored the glare as she examined her progress. Her soft click of the tongue and sigh made both royals sit up in concern.

"Your area has opened only a small bit. I won't know how long this will take until I've observed you for a while, but I suspect that this child will not be born today. We will try our best to keep you comfortable and help it along, but the most I can say is for you to be patient. These things need to happen in their own time."

Hippolyta patted Antiope's hand. "Don't worry Anti. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll go get some oils to massage your back. Try your best to relax."

The hours slowly passed as Antiope's labor progressed. Later in the day, they started hearing voices raised in song. This announced the birth of a child, but the tone of the songs depended on what child had come into the world. A joyful song to Artemis indicated a household welcomed a daughter to their hearth. A song of mourning signaled a boy child had been born. This song, one that echoed Demeter's story of losing Persephone, was one they all learned to sing, but hoped never to voice.

Hippolyta knew this song by heart, having dreaded hearing it year after year. It indicated the pain that she would see within the next few Harvests:

_But I urge you, goddess: stop your loud cry of lamentation: you should not  
__have an anger without bounds, all in vain. It is not unseemly  
__to have, of all the immortals, such a son-in-law as Hadês, the one who makes many sêmata.  
__He is the brother, whose seed is from the same place. And as for tîmê,  
__he has his share, going back to the very beginning, when the three-way division of inheritance was made.  
__He dwells with those whose king he was destined by lot to be."_

_And she was visited by grief that was even more terrible than before:  
__it makes you think of the Hound of Hadês.  
__In her anger at the one who is known for his dark clouds, the son of Kronos,  
__she shunned the company of gods and lofty Olympus.  
__She went away, visiting the cities __of humans, with all their fertile landholdings,  
__shading over her appearance, for a long time. And not one of men,  
__looking at her, could recognize her. Not one of women,  
__either, who are accustomed to wear their girdles low-slung.*_

The Hestian Mistress closed the window shutters. "No need to hear those sad words now. Her Majesty's womb is being opened for the first time. She should have joy in her heart no matter the child she is gifted with." Hippolyta nodded her thanks. She didn't want to hear their songs, either.

The afternoon faded into evening, and Antiope's progress continued slowly. The Summer Solstice lived up to its tradition of being the longest day of the year. The sun threw colors into the sky that Antiope wanted to see, despite the songs filtering in through the window. To their relief, the mournful songs of Demeter were replaced by joyful music to Hera. Seems no woman was lost during their child birthing, a blessing indeed.

To their surprise, a number of little voices raise up in song to Apollo, thanking him for the extra sunlight on that long, summer day. A tiny voice nearby joined them; the young girl sang along with the hymn while bustling about the room on one chore or another. The Hestian Mistress actually smiled and hummed along. Hippolyta felt Antiope squeeze her hand. She knew her sister was thinking of the man who last sang that song to her.

The hours melting into each other, and the songs ceased in the night. Antiope's progress stalled, and her attendants were trying their best to make her rest. Hippolyta sat to the side as she watched her sister walk around the room, lean against the window, and lay back into her cushions, trying to find some semblance of comfort.

An acolyte set a cup of tea beside the princess, then shuffled off to serve the other attendants. The princess contemplated how their lives were going to change after this night, no matter what child was born. She reached over and sipped her tea...

"HIPPOLYTA! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!"

Hippolyta leaped up off the cushions, head swiveling around in confusion. Antiope squatted on a birthing stool, attendants holding her up from behind while the Mistress knelt before her. The laboring woman's face shone with sweat as she gritted her teeth against another contraction. Her face rapidly turned red as she pushed as her body bade her.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I trust you had a nice rest. If you can shake the sleep from your eyes, your sister could really use your support." The Mistress' voice called over her shoulder, taking a moment to admonish the princess for her less than stellar vigil duties. Hippolyta put a hand to her head, still confused at the time change, but rushed over when she saw Antiope waving a hand in her direction.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep, Anti. I don't know what happened to me, but I'm here now."

"I wish I was able to sleep like that. I'm so tired. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"Yes you can, Anti. Come on. We've seen so many others do this. Just push when the Mistress tells you to."

"I'm scared. I don't know if I have anymore strength. I just want it to end."

"Anti, listen to me," Hippolyta leaned towards her sister's ear. "You are the Queen of the Amazons, chosen by right of succession and blessed by Athena. You can do this!"

"I can't..."

"You can! You are Demeter. You are strong. You have the strength to endure, and you will give life to this child." Antiope whimpered through another strong contraction.

"She only needs a few good pushes to get this babe out," the Mistress urged. "Help her, Your Highness. Help her dig deep, find the strength to finish this. I can push down on her belly, but she has to do most of the work."

"Hear that, Anti? You're almost finished! All you have to do is push."

"I don't have any strength left."

"You do. Think about what you could be holding in a few minutes," Hippolyta pushed the dire thought away. "This is your child with Theseus. No matter what, this is the child you prayed for, both of you. Now PUSH!"

The mention of Theseus seemed to infuse the queen with new energy, just as Hippolyta knew it would. Antiope braced herself higher and bore down with her next contraction.

"One more, Your Majesty," the Mistress coached. "I can see this babe has your dark hair."

"Theseus has dark hair," Antiope whispered through her smile.

"Then let's see if your child has his beautiful blue eyes. PUSH!" Hippolyta nearly wanted to scream right along with Antiope, she squeezed her hand so hard. But she held on, no matter the pain.

"Very good, Your Majesty, just a little more...and you're done!" The Mistress sat up quickly, holding a wet, lumpy mass in her hands. A strong, lusty cry rang through the room. Antiope collapsed into Hippolyta's arms, gasping for breath and leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. Hippolyta leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She postponed the urgent question they all had on their minds.

The Mistress busied herself cleaning the babe, tying off the cord and cutting the last physical life line to the mother. She shortly returned to the two monarchs with a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Your Majesty, I present you with a son." She delivered her statement with a cautious smile. They all knew what that would mean for the Amazon mother in the near future. Antiope held out her arms to received her child.

"My son...our son," she pulled the blanket away from her baby's face. She touched her finger to his little nose, soft cheek, downy dark hair. Antiope gasped as he opened his eyes.

"You have your father's eyes! Oh, you're so beautiful. Isn't he beautiful? Polly...you're crying!"

Hippolyta wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Only because he's as beautiful as you are," she lied. She reached over to touch her nephew's little chin, so much like her own. The caress caused the boy to open his mouth as if looking for a breast to suckle.

"Look at that! He's already searching for food. No wonder I was always hungry," Antiope leaned down to kiss his forehead and breath in his newborn scent.

"Your Majesty. If you would let your sister hold the boy, I need to examine you and you still have to deliver the womb. Then we can clean you up." The Mistress gently took the babe from Antiope's arms and handed him over to the princess. As Hippolyta held the warm bundle to her bosom, a sudden ache rushed through her chest. It felt so natural...so right...

Hippolyta walked towards the window and opened the shutters to let in some fresh air. Dawn would break soon, and the sun was already shooting russet rays of light through the sky. A palatable hush hung over the island, as if waiting for news. Waiting for a song...

Hippolyta's breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't do it. She couldn't sing the Mother's Lamentation. That was a song of sadness. Yes, she was already dreading the day she would attend her nephew's Exchange. But now, she only wanted to enjoy the feeling of this new life in her arms.

A touch startled Hippolyta out of her burdened thoughts. The young girl who attended Antiope tugged lightly at her arm. "Can I see the baby? I was asleep when he was born. I missed the whole thing!" She stood on her tippy toes to emphasis her request.

"Of course, little one. See? Isn't he beautiful? And look what he does when you touch his chin." The girl giggled as the baby instinctively opened his mouth.

"He's like a little bird in a nest! Awww...he's so pretty!"

"Yes, he is." Gazing upon the girl admiring the baby, Hippolyta had an idea. "Why don't you sing for Little Bird. How about the one you sang earlier? He's the son of a queen, so he's a little prince. He deserves a happy song." The girl nodded her head eagerly, ready to announce the arrival of the boy child. Hippolyta felt a sadness for her. She had no idea the traditions she will inherit as an Amazon.

A baby boy in one arm, a little girl holding the other hand, Hippolyta lifted her voice to Apollo. Not one hint of sorrow colored her words, nor one drop of grief clouded the lyrics as she proudly sang to the sun:

_Hear me, you who posses deep-wooded Helicon,  
__fair-armed daughters of Zeus the magnificent!  
__Fly to beguile with your accents your brother,  
__golden-tressed Phoebus who, on the twin peak of this rock of Parnassus,  
__escorted by illustrious maidens of Delphi,  
__sets out for the limpid streams of Castalia, traversing,  
__on the Delphic promontory, the prophetic pinnacle._

_And all the host of poets, dwellers in Attica, sing your glory, God,  
__famed for playing the kithara, son of great Zeus,  
__beside this snow-crowned peak, oh you who reveal to all mortals  
__the eternal and infallible oracles.  
__They sing how you conquered the prophetic tripod  
__guarded by a fierce dragon when, with your darts  
__you pierced the gaudy, tortuously coiling monster,  
__so that, uttering many fearful hisses, the beast expired.  
__They sing too, . . ." **_

Hippolyta and the girl finished their song and turn away from the window. The Hestian Mistress gazed back at them, a smile on her lips and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her nod told the princess that she made the right choice by singing that particular song. Then she put a finger to her lips and pointed over her shoulder.

Antiope laid in her reclining cushions. Her robes had been changed and hair arranged into a simple braid. Her eyes closed in sleep, she breathed the gentle breath of one who finally received the rest she deserved. Hippolyta thought she had never seen her sister look so beautiful.

Quietly, Hippolyta leaned down and placed the baby on the cushions in Antiope's outstretched arm. The new mother instinctively curled her body around her child. Hippolyta laid on the other side of the cushions, facing the sleeping pair.

The sunrise gently lit the sky with its morning colors. Amazons emerged from their homes, not sure what the song from the Palace meant. She was happy to have a son? The whispers swished from house to house like the wind through trees.

Hippolyta heard no such whispers. She laid there, staring at her sister and her newborn son, touching an outstretched hand and soft, delicate skin. She stayed awake as the new mother and child rested.

* * *

_Gotham City, Crime Alley  
_All Nightgale could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat. She had fought in battles many times before, but this was different. She felt her weakness, her vulnerability. Her jump onto the puppet's shoulders should have been no problem. She panted at the exertion.

Time to take inventory. What did she have at her disposal? A full utility belt of gadgets she barely knew how to use. In her hair, a variety of weapon-grade throwing sticks. One had been used, but the others could cause more harm than help. Flash bombs hurt all those that looked at it, and too many bystanders lingered close by to use the explosive sticks. But she did have a shield and fighting baton in hand. These felt familiar.

And she had her skill and wits as an Amazon. She'd trained for centuries without powers. She possesed her own resources. She scanned the area to get a quick situation assessment.

A group of puppets stood as a barrier between parents and children. They pointed their guns downward, but they were letting no one pass. Like they wanted to keep them there.

Great targets.

A child tried running past - a puppet surged forward and she retreated. A father was nearly knocked out when he charged another. Robin jumped in and swung his bo staff at a helmeted head. The contact barely registered as the puppet backhanded the boy into a wall.

Nightgale stormed forward, only seeing the thin body hit the ground. She held the shield in front of her, determined to take on the entire group of puppets if she had to.

A shield joined her to her right. Another to her left. And another. Soon, a phalanx of riot police formed at each flank. Commissioner Gordon touched her on the shoulder from behind.

"Your orders, Officer Wayne?"

"Me?"

"You're a Bat. Those are obviously not normal people. What should we do?"

She shook off the confusion and sized up the scene. Young partner lying unconscious on the ground. Families divided by a wall of evil. Half a platoon of armored troops awaiting her word.

Destroy wall.

"Take them out. They're already dead. It won't matter if you use lethal force."

"See, I told you. Night of the Living Dead," the rookie cop said. He stood to Nightgales' right. He held his riot baton ready.

"And how do you take out zombies?" Gordon asked.

Both newbies glanced at each other. Nightgale mentally thanked Flash for talking nonstop. She learned something during his rapid rambling.

"Head shots," they said at the same time.

"Understood. We still need to reunite the families. We only had enough officers for one platoon. We didn't think it would have escalated to this extent. Then we find out more than half of those were these yahoos."

"Divide the wall, take them out one by one. Have two flank squads escort the civilians around the fight while we distract the enemy. Tell them to use their shields to protect their heads. Hopefully none will get hurt in the retreat," Nightgale said.

"Tactical field knowledge. Bats recruited well."

"Actually, I joined him. I'm at the bottom of the clan. Even the boy outranks me."

He squeezed her shoulder. "He's lucky to have you. Let's see about getting you a field promotion." Gordon issued orders to each side of her.

"We're going in! Keep sidearms holstered and secured, we don't need a stray bullet hitting the wrong body. And for god's sake, don't let them reach for theirs! They may be rubber bullets, but they can kill at close-range. Hand-to-hand tactics, use your batons. Aim for the head. Platoon wedge, move!" Nightgale felt Gordon push her forward. She then heard various orders of "follow me" and "stand fast" behind her. She was the tip of a rapidly forming "V" formation.

"Officer Nightgale. We'll get in and take care of these. You have battle wounded. Go take care of your own when we break through."

Nightgale wanted to turn and give the grizzled man a hug. Instead, she hitched her shield higher, braced her body, and surged forward. She remembered a battle like this; warriors at each flank, shields in hand. Batman at her side. She threw him a battle ax. Then the demons of Apokolips invaded. She roared to her Amazons then. Now...

"OFFICERS! ATTACK!" She didn't care if it wasn't a by-the-book command. Apparently, neither did Gordon.

The squad followed her order, surging forward, their disciplined formation keeping Nightgale at the tip. She fairly drove a wedge through the center of the puppet group. There were only a few of them, but they were strong. Stronger than she would have thought...

"Venom...or something like it." Batman's voice near her ear confirmed her thoughts. He braced himself behind her, adding his strength to her charge. Between Bat and Amazon, their target didn't have a chance. The SWAT armored zombie flew back and hit the ground hard. More contacts could be heard around them. The Gotham police department engaged its enemy.

Nightgale glanced over to see Robin groggily raise his head off the ground. A number of children surrounded him, trying to help him up or huddling close for safety. Her fallen puppet stood, its shoulder obviously dislocated, but not caring. It trained its eyes on the boy.

"Oh no you don't!" Nightgale ran forward. Dodging between various fighting groups, she dove to shield Robin's small body from the puppet's strike. The fist hit her square in the back. Children's high pitched screams pierced the air.

_The Voice said it didn't want to hurt children, but this one tried to. Her control is slipping. Got to end this soon._

The puppet violently kicked Nightgale in the side. She couldn't help but cry out in pain. Children scattered in fear.

It picked her up and threw her into a wall. The impacts against brick then asphalt nearly took her out. She stood up as fast as she could, though darkness encroached at the edge of her eyesight. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. It helped mask the ache in her ribs. She crouched into a fighting stance against a merciless enemy.

Nightgale struck as an Amazon could, shouting her war cry. The puppet staggered backwards. She fought to protect her partner. Furious...fierce...bombastic...

The puppet attacked with barely sentient savagery. She endured through each block, and she stood her ground. She didn't want to call for backup, but pride be damned...

"Hey! Get off my partner!" Robin jumped in, his staff a flurry of motion as he struck at various points on the puppet's body. He didn't hurt it, but he distracted it enough. A stick hit behind the knees, and the opponent went down. A glowing baston flew in and struck it in the head. Between the force and the electricity, the puppet was done.

"Thanks for saving him, Nightgale. Good fighting." Nightwing tapped her on the shoulder. She nodded.

"I had a few years of training. Might be able to show you sometime."

"No flirting on the battlefield. We can save it for later," he grinned.

"Oh, I don't think so. I got my eyes on someone else." She glanced over at Batman fighting a number of animated dead.

"Good luck. He's a hard nut to crack."

"The best kind." She ran off to rejoin the fight, leaving the junior bat staring at her in surprise.

By then, the police had thoroughly engaged the enemy. Groups of combatants clustered in the center of the alley, a chaotic melee of batons, shields, and closed fists. Bodies littered the ground. Some writhed in pain as others laid deathly still. One figure fell, head turned in an unnatural angle. The SWAT vest gave no indication who's side the body belonged to.

An explosion sounded to each side. Both Nightwing and Robin threw smoke bombs to cover the civilian retreat. Children screamed as they followed Robin away from the alley corner. Surrounding officers held their shields above their heads. A canister shot into the air, but bounced off the protective barrier.

Another shot. A canister ricocheted off another shield shell. Nightwing led the parents around the melee. A few of those adults picked up fallen shields, adding to their cocoon.

Two factions met to the side as families reunited. Children ran to their parents, adults grabbed small bodies close to their chest. Shields were shoved into parental hands as officers offered protection to assist their escape. Numerous figures in SWAT vests turned to back up their comrades-in-arms.

Nightgale watched as another figure emerged from the shadows. The female SWAT officer she had stolen her armor from staggered from the alley. She shook her head and didn't seem to register the chaos occurring in front of her. Before she could yell out, the officer was grabbed by a puppet and held as a human shield.

"Step back or she dies." The Voice growled from the puppet's mouth. Nightgale held up her hands in compliance. The officer held onto a gloved wrist, trying to pull its hand away from her throat. Her thrashing caused it to shake her violently. She glared up into its face. No pleas for mercy from this one.

"Let her go. If you want to test me, then do it. I'm right here," Nightgale said.

"But I want to see how you would save her life. Would you reveal yourself to me?" The Voice taunted. "You have the stink of magic all around you. Very intriguing. Come on, Nightgale. I'll share if you do!"

"Don't do it!" the officer croaked. She gagged as her throat was squeezed tighter. Nightgale weighed her options. Now she knew why Batman guarded his identity so strongly. Reveal herself, and her partners would be in danger. But if she didn't, an innocent life would be lost.

The officer glance significantly up towards the puppet's face, then back at Nightgale. Her furrowed brow and slight shake of the head spoke volumes. This was a warrior. She knew what was at stake when she donned the uniform. Her mouth formed a line of silent words.

_Take this bitch out!_

A rock flew out of nowhere, hitting the puppet in the head. Nightgale suddenly charged, and she rammed her shoulder into the officer's middle. Even while tired, Amazon strength rivaled that of the strongest mortal man. She lifted the hostage duo off their feet, then slammed both to the ground. The puppet's hold loosened enough for the office to escape. Nightgale rolled to a standing position. A quick stomp to the head took out another puppet.

"Are you alright?" Nightgale held out her hand to the officer.

"I'm okay. I've been hit harder in training." She grinned. "My brother's a linebacker. He would have been proud of that tackle." Her smile faded to a frown. "Oh my god, I think he needs help."

Nightgale turned to find Batman fending off three puppets. He threw batarangs at them, but they were quickly discarded. An explosion tore away a puppet's legs. It continued to inch forward, its unholy eyes continued to stare at her. A sudden memory resurfaced, and Green Lantern's words echoed through her mind:

_"And in the middle of a battle, he will check to make sure you're okay and watch your back as you fight. And when possible, he will put himself in front of you to ward off any attacks coming your way." _

As she struggled to free this officer, her beloved had been keeping an eye on her. She didn't even have to think about her back and he had her covered. Nightgale grabbed her baton and shield, barely giving the officer a second thought. She ran to join her team leader.

Time to show all how well they fought together.

* * *

_Would that love were something / Than a false slavery / To a god I don't know/ And to all the things that tempt me..._

* * *

_* Homeric Hymn to Demeter  
** First Delphic Hymn to Apollo_


	22. Demeter - Ch3: Anagenesis

_Staring at the loss, Looking for a cause, and never really sure. / Nothing but a hole, to live without a soul, and nothing to be learned._

_And I can tell you why People go insane, I can show you how you could do the same. / I can tell you why the end will never come. / I can tell you I'm a shadow on the sun. - Shadow on the Sun - Audioslave_

* * *

"_You're feeling left behind and lost, like they're going off to war and they might not come home. You wishing there was something you could do, but you're feeling helpless until you hear their voices or see them walk through that door. I've felt that way many times..."  
Artemis - Organizing Freedom - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Tartarus  
_Hippolyta shook off another wave of apathy as they flew over the Asphodel Meadows. She had never been this far into Hades' realm and she was surprised to find such a beautiful, sweeping field of flowers. However, the longer she stayed, the more the field's vapid aura try to keep her there. Only with Aganippe controlling their journey did she not simply lay down in a floral bed and forget about her troubles.

Their travels took them deeper into Death's realm. Their journey seemed to be coming to an end, and she had yet to learn what her challenge was. While she didn't fear dying, she wanted to make sure her efforts would be used to Diana's benefit. She hope that she would be given a clue, unlike her time in Artemis' Forest.

Aganippe suddenly landed. Hippolyta dismounted the winged horse and inspected her surroundings. A mountain loomed over them, nearly touching the top of the cavern that was the roof of the underworld. On the side, a chained figure pushed a boulder up the steep slope. Hippolyta tried having some sympathy for Sisyphus, but couldn't conjure any feelings of mercy for him. Serves the conniving liar right!

Another peak rose in the distance. What she thought was just the regular formations of the landscape became the cunningly fashioned façade of a palace. The Home of Hades had been carved right in the face of a mountain. Outcroppings were formed into gargoyles and demon forms. Closer inspection found some of those statues moving.

A crunching sound redirected Hippolyta's attention back to her companion. She watched as the winged horse began to transform: long neck shrank, serpentine hair softened to long tresses, and hide became light skin surrounded by dark robes. Demeter stared back at her while caressing her side.

"My goodness, woman! If you had continued to squeeze me like that, I would have had a permanent dent in my ribs. It wasn't that scary coming down here."

"Says the person who travels here every year for the past many millennia. Why are we here? What does this have to do with Diana?" Hippolyta's eyes widened at a sudden thought. "She's not here, is she? She hasn't..."

"No. Diana is still alive, but it remains to be seen if she stays that way."

"What do you mean 'if she stays that way'?"

"You already know that she'd willingly given up her immortality, though it hangs in the balance if it's truly taken away."

"She's already been stripped of her powers. Don't take anymore from her. If you require a soul, I'm here, take me instead."

"You would give yourself up so easily, but that would be damning Diana to an even more uncertain fate. She succeeds you as Queen of the Amazons. If you die, she would be obligated to take your place. What would that leave her when there's a life waiting for her? No, your challenge isn't that simple."

Demeter swiftly stepped up to Hippolyta, laying her hand on her stomach. With surprising strength, she pushed against the immortal's diaphragm. Hippolyta's breath was forced out in one great huff. As she inhaled again, Demeter breathed into her nostrils, making Hippolyta take in the goddess' exhalation. It was like she had forced the immortal to breathe in smoke from Gaia's fiery depths.

Hippolyta's head began to spin. She felt a surge of energy flow over her skin; she had felt something like this before. Each blessing from the gods earlier coalesced into a ball at the center of her body. She trembled in trepidation. She left this in her past; she didn't want it anymore. Demeter's voice echoed through her mind...

"As the sun travels from East to West, and the stars shine until the end of time, the heavens recognize one of their own. Turn, Immortal Queen, and reveal the blessings of the gods."

Hippolyta stepped away from the goddess. Bowing her head in resignation, she lifted her arms and turned.

* * *

_Watchtower, Monitor Room  
_Wally leaned back in the chair, munching on his third bag of banana chips. He scanned the screen for any emergencies that might save him from his boredom. Anything! An erupting volcano, a bank robbery, a puppy chasing a kitten for the last bit of kibble...

An alarm blared, signaling an intruder on the Watchtower. _Yes! Something to do!_ Flash dropped his bag of chips and zipped out the door.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, got to goandcheckonsomethingimportantheybabehowyadoin'?" Taking the stairway, Flash moved faster than any of the turbolifts on the station.

The computer indicated it was in the lower level, executive section. That's where the League's founders quarters were. Number three...Diana's room.

"Securityoverrideauthorizationflashww011940openupo penupopenup!" The computer took .001 seconds longer to process the speedster's orders before opening the hatch to Diana's room. That was long enough for a set of armor and a lasso to drift out of sight. Flash zipped in and took a look around.

Nothing.

"Hmmm. Must have been a glitch. But, the computer said...oh well. I can tell her about it later. She'll be able to see if anything's missing. Right?" He addressed a handsome figure painted on a clay pot. It looked like a scene of Hermes bouncing a baby on his knee.

"Awww...what a cute painting." Taking one more look around, Flash closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Tartarus  
_Hippolyta turned, feeling the familiar power surging through her body. She felt the chiton disappear and knew it was being replaced by red and blue. Golden armor held it all together, though the top felt like it had been stretched. A loop of rope tickled her thigh, and her simple sandals were replaced by sturdy, knee high boots. She felt the familiar weight of a tiara settle on her head.

She gave this up after she defeated Circe. All she wanted to do was raise her daughter and live in peace. That was what she did until that fateful day the alien ships descended on Gaia. She had refused to help. Let Man's World take care of it. She had done enough.

Diana hadn't let it go, and that started these chain events. Her daughter had stolen her armor and lasso. Using those artifacts, she claimed her heritage without her mother's consent. And she left to help fight the outsiders who threatened their lives. With her help, that group of heroes saved the world.

And when they formed the Justice League, Diana decided to see life outside of Themyscira and never really fully returned.

But another possessed those powers before Diana. One who used them to save the world many times over, but none outside of her island knew. She took up those powers again by order of the gods who gave them to her.

And once more, she turned, transforming herself into the first chosen Amazon Champion. Because before the power could be passed to the daughter, they had been possessed by the mother.

In a flash of blinding light, Hippolyta became Wonder Woman. Her heartfelt sigh echoed through the cavern.

Demeter waved a hand towards the ground. The cavern shook, bringing boulders down from the roof above. Hippolyta instinctively jumped and let herself float over the land that suddenly cracked open. Flames blew out of the fissure and a putrid smell nearly knocked her out. The wails of tormented souls echoed through the chamber, then went silent as a roar broke through the cacophony. A clawed paw reached out of the ground, followed by a pair of red glowing eyes. The rest of the figure flew out so fast, Hippolyta nearly didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Hear me, Amazon Champion," Demeter called to her. "You had been charged to protect the creation of the gods for all eternity. That is now going to be tested to your fullest ability. Your challenge for my patronage is simple. Do the one thing I couldn't do for my own child. Save your daughter."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Personal Royal Chambers  
_"Polly. I don't know what to do. I can't live without him."

Antiope paced around her room in irritated circles, holding her baby against her shoulder while rubbing his back. A spit rag shielded her royal robes, her son contently drooling as he enjoyed the ride through their chambers. He smiled as his aunt tickled him as they passed by.

"Anti, calm down. His Exchange isn't for another year. You keep worrying, you're going to pass it on to Little Bird and then he'll be fussy all night."

"I can't believe you nicknamed him that. Why couldn't you have given him something strong, noble? Like 'Little Lion' or 'Bear Cub'?"!

"Because birds of a feather flock together, right Little Bird? Come to Auntie Pigeon." Hippolyta held her arms out and gently took the baby from Antiope. This gave the queen a chance to shake out her arms and work out her nervousness.

"Polly, these last three months have been some of the best in my life. I'm even finding it hard to imagine how I filled the days before he was born. I know it's too early to think about when I'll have to give him up, but I'm reminded of the price we pay to keep our freedom. I can almost see why that one Amazon gave up her sword for her son."

"Don't you think that way, Antiope. We need you as our queen. And Lykopis...well, she made a decision that could have easily gone the wrong way if the Messenger hadn't stepped in. At least you know that he'll be going to a good place. He's a prince, his father a king. There might even be a chance you could...I don't know..."

"You were the one who told me that I was getting too attached, and you were right. I don't think I could talk to Theseus without all the emotions getting in the way. It would be easier just to imagine I'm Athena and don't need any of that." Antiope paused, drawing herself up as if she were the goddess herself. Her posture deflated quickly. "I need a hug."

"Oh! Come on, Little Bird, your Momma needs some love!" Princess, with Little Prince, rushed up to the Queen and enveloped her in their arms. At least Hippolyta did; baby simply reached for a handful of familiar dark hair and tried to shove it in his mouth. This prompted a struggle to get him to let go without hurting his delicate hand.

After freeing herself from her son's surprisingly strong grasp, Antiope took back her baby and cuddled him close to her chest. He gazed up into her face with adoring sapphire eyes, cooing his happiness at being held in her motherly arms. Hippolyta both felt a warmth in her chest and a chill in her spine. Such love was not to last in their culture.

"Antiope...I don't think you should attend the next Harvest." Hippolyta expected the startled look from her sister. "You won't be able to perform the Ritual, and you don't need to see the Exchange. I can take over for you. I can do both." It was her turn to try and stand proudly, only to look down and toe the ground in consternation.

"Polly...I...no! You don't have to do the Ritual. We can just let it go this year. That's too much to ask of you. I know how you hold your purity dear."

"And that put the full burden of providing the next queen on you. Ever since Little Bird was born, I see how unfair that was. But our numbers are low, and we need more true born daughters to add to our tribe. Someone has to ask Aphrodite for her blessings. Since you can't become pregnant until...well...Little Bird gets a new home, the only thing to do is for me to do it. Maybe Her Sweetness will be pleased with my sacrifice and provide me with a princess to carry on our traditions."

Antiope stared silently at Hippolyta for a few moments. She then slowly walked over and put her arm around her shoulder. She simply touched her forehead to her sister's, acknowledging her decision. When she pulled back, two pairs of aquamarine eyes gazed back at each other.

"My handmaidens will serve you that day, brave princess. You will wear my dress and I will have them arrange your hair like mine. And you will wear our mother's war girdle in pride. When all see you, they will see the image of a Queen." Hippolyta nodded her thanks at her sister's gesture.

"I also think you should stay away from all the proceedings," Hippolyta paused her sister's protest with a raised finger. "You don't need to see the men arriving, nor do I want you anywhere near the Exchange. You should go to the southern palace. It's up to you if you want to attend the feast, but you should stay in the background so they don't think you're choosing anyone this year. And I'll attend to Aphrodite's Temple. I know how to prepare the altar, even if this will be my...um...first time."

Antiope reached over and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair away from her sister's face. "Putting another's comfort before your own, sacrificing your virtue for the good of your people, and thinking of your loved ones in their weakest moments. You would be a wonderful queen. Mother would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Anti. You've done all those for me, it's time I've done the same for you. You're my sister. I love you." The hug they shared silently conveyed a lifetime of support and companionship. Then they were struggling again as Little Bird saw his chance to grab a hank of golden hair to sample.

A few days later, the arriving men gawked at the vision of a beautiful golden red queen gazing haughtily down from her vantage point. They had heard that she was a gorgeous brunette, and that their King had chosen her many times, so they were surprised to see that the information was wrong. They didn't mind, however. It was obvious to them who was going to be chosen this year.

Hippolyta watched as The Messenger approached her, as was his duty. But instead of the familiar gaze of the old man, she found herself peering into young, green eyes. The man was barely out of his teenage years, and he wore the ceremonial robes awkwardly. He held the Herald's Staff reverently, but his bow needed some practice.

"Your Majesty, I...um...present you with my men...I mean, our men from Athens...who competed for this chance...I mean privilege...to..."

"Where is the old man? What happened to him? Why isn't he here to do the introduction?" Both novices stared at each other in surprise - the young messenger startled at her rapid succession of questions, the princess in slight embarrassment. She forgot she wasn't supposed to talk to him without receiving the Herald's Staff first. _Mucking it up already, Princess? Sigh.._.

"Our Honored Messenger deemed it necessary to stay with the King. I was sent in his stead. I think I was supposed to give this to you. I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with this ritual." The young man's blush matched his bright red hair. Hippolyta took the staff, grateful that she wasn't the only one feeling awkward at that moment.

"Oh! I do remember this! I'm supposed to present you with our greatest hero. He said he wanted to meet you. Hold on." The young man motioned towards a tall figure standing aside on the beach. Hippolyta gasped at seeing the tall, red-cloaked, dark-haired man. _How can he come here like this. He was told to stay away. Wait, that's not Theseus._

The closer the man approached, the more Hippolyta could see a resemblance to the king, but definitely some differences; his chiseled features filled out his face differently, and his eyes were the blue of a bright, clear sky instead of the kingly sapphire gem. He also wore an amiable smile that was more easygoing than the crafty king. With all these contrasts, this could only be...

"Your Majesty, I present you with Heracles, great hero of Greece!" The young messenger announced.

"Thank you, young man..."

"Strong son of Zeus!"

"Um, yes, I'm that, too..."

"Mighty slayer of the Nemean Lion and nine-headed Hydra!"

"I'm sure she's already heard that story..."

"Cleaner of the Augean Stables..."

"That's enough! I think she knows who I am. Why don't you go over there and make sure the men wait for further instructions. We don't need them going where they are not welcome." With an abrupt bow, the Messenger left to follow his orders. Shaking his head, Heracles turned back to Hippolyta.

"Your Majesty, as you've probably heard, I'm Heracles." He bowed low to the princess and kept his eyes modestly down as he stood back up. Hippolyta couldn't help but blush at these courtly manners from one so legendary.

"You can address me as 'Your Highness' instead. I'm a princess, not a queen."

"I think I like 'Your Majesty' better. You wear it well." His slight glance at her figure made her blush even more. Unconsciously, she mirrored her sister's nervous gesture of tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Master Heracles. Tell me, what brings you to our shores?"

"Your name is Hippolyta, yes? My cousin told me about the beautiful golden princess of Themyscira and said I should visit you during this time. He said there was an auspicious celebration in your kingdom, and that I should attend with you."

Hippolyta remembered her conversation with the king during _Haloea_. Surely, this hero knew what he was here for.

"Yes, this is the only time we allow men on our island, to celebrate our Harvest and to practice the Hunt and Ritual together."

"Hunting! I can do that. I'm really good at it, too. I captured Artemis' Golden Hind. Did you hear about that? She was a hard one to catch, but a wondrous creature to behold. Just like you."

_Are you trying to charm my robe off me? "_Yes, but I don't think you'll have to worry about hunting tonight. You can relax and just...um...go with the flow."

"That sounds nice, though I do have some business to attend to." _Ah, yes. He does know. Business..." _Hera's sent me on another labor. I'm supposed to take your girdle from you, to give to another king, but Theseus said that I could just ask for it. Though, he said that you might have to give it to me the next morning. I had to earn it. So...what do I need to do?"

Hippolyta knew her face burned like a sunburn. Theseus told Heracles that he could earn her girdle, but didn't tell him how? Damn you, you sneaky man! She opened her mouth to answer his innocent question, then closed her mouth. She took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Well, to earn my war girdle..." He nodded. "You would have to perform a Ritual..." He nodded again. "with me..." Raised eyebrow. "On Aphrodite's Altar." _Pause._ "Very well. Honoring her to the best of our ability."

Heracles stood back to process her words. Hippolyta could almost see the pieces fall into place. He glanced back at her with a questioning look. She stroked the Herald's Staff suggestively, almost lewdly, blushing the entire time. His understanding gasp had her ducking her chin down in embarrassment.

"Theseus, you conniving bastard. That's why you were about to burst out laughing when you suggested asking for her girdle. I'd throw you into the sea if I didn't know Poseidon would save your royal ass." Heracles gestured towards Hippolyta. "I'm sorry, I had no idea this was about...that. Really, if I could just have your girdle, I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Hippolyta blurted out. "You should stay. I mean, we're having a feast and men are invited to attend. And I was truthful about the Ritual. If you wouldn't mind, it would be an honor...to celebrate...with...you?" She hid her request in her invitation.

"Um, I'm honored that you would ask me. I can't say I've done this before," he caught his faux pas, "I mean, of course I've done THAT before, just not, well...been invited to...no, actually I have...this is so awkward..."

"Don't worry. This is my first time...ever. I'm sure you'll be fine," Hippolyta wanted to grab his arm and take him to her personal chambers, just so she wouldn't further embarrass herself in public. She glanced up into his eyes and was startled by the gentle warmth in his gaze. He slowly reached out towards her. She lifted her hand, ready to take his...

"HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP THE QUEEN! STOP HIM BEFORE HE TAKES HER TO HIS SHIP!"

Both figures jumped at the loud proclamation. Hippolyta nearly twisted her neck trying to find the woman who called out. She noted mothers standing to the side with their soon-to-depart sons, soldiers waiting to enforce the Exchange, a few Amazons observing in the distance...who was that standing on the palace steps?

"Hera, you bitch! You couldn't leave well enough alone." Heracles grabbed Hippolyta, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Your Majesty, she won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

"Wait! No...don't grab me like that. Ow, you're holding me too tight." Amazons started advancing. "Stay back, he's not hurting me!" Hippolyta held up her hand to make them stop...

"SEE! SHE'S CALLING FOR YOUR HELP! SAVE YOUR QUEEN! ATTACK THAT MAN!"

Hippolyta's memory of those next few moments were a blur. Amazons rushed up to save her. Men ran to assist their hero. Heracles' arm held her tighter as he fought her warriors one handed. She struggled to escape his inhumanly strong grasp. An Amazon fell to the ground, wounded. A man's body thumped to the soil, a warrior's blade leaving a gaping hole in his chest. A woman screamed, children's cries abruptly silenced. Voices started mingling together as they yelled, grunted, wept, gasped their last breaths.

A sudden flash of pain hit Hippolyta on the temple. The last words she heard were...

"I'm sorry."

...

...

"Your..."

...

"Your Majesty ... Your Majesty. Please wake up. We need you."

_Your Majesty?_

"Your Majesty. Hippolyta. You need to wake up now. Our people are about to fight. They need a queen and they are close to choosing another. I've held them off for as long as I can. You have to get up and take over."

"Anti...Antiope..."

"She's gone, Your Majesty. So is the babe. She was taken during the battle. We've been unable to retrieve them. You are Queen now."

Hippolyta's eyes flew open. "What?! No, that can't be. I just saw Antiope last night! She was with Little Bird. We talked...what happened?"

"Your Majesty..." Molpadia began.

"Don't call me that," Hippolyta admonished the guard captain.

"I don't know what else to call you. You are our Queen. Antiope's been missing for almost two weeks. You've been in and out of consciousness since the attack. I think that man was trying to kill you."

"Heracles? I don't think he would do that. He just wanted my girdle...mother's girdle! He took it?"

"Yes. He ripped it off your body and ran like a coward. Left you lying on the beach. At least he had the decency not to defile your body."

"What happened? How many got hurt? The children! Please don't tell me..."

"We lost many on the beach that day. So did the men, but they were able to pick up their wounded and escape on their ships. As for the children..." Molpadia's hesitation was the only answer Hippolyta needed. "The funeral fires were the tallest we've ever had. I hope never to see another flame that high again."

The new found queen wanted to drift back into oblivion. _This is all a bad dream. I'm going to wake up and find Anti and Little Bird by the window watching the sunrise._

"Your Majesty, if you could just make an appearance. We need to see you on the throne. I need to see you there. This has been a hard few weeks for all of us."

_They don't need me. We need you, Antiope. _Hippolyta opened her eyes again, wiping away the tear that fell. Slowly, she sat up, fighting against the vertigo that threatened to push her back down. She glanced around the room to find a number of attendants waiting. The Queen's Handmaidens.

Her Handmaidens.

Hippolyta allowed them to prepare her for an audience. She felt too numb to even pull a comb through her tangled hair, let alone dress herself. Someone gave her a cup of yarrow tea; she sipped without tasting it. Fabric was draped along her shoulders. She fought not to shrug it off. These were Antiope's clothes, not hers.

The Handmaidens stepped back and bowed. Hippolyta ignored the polished bronze mirror offered to her. She nearly snarled at the hands that reached for her when she stumbled. She still felt weak, but she wasn't allowed to wallow. Her people needed her.

Hippolyta shuffled out to the throne room. She was surprised to find how many people were waiting for her; the royal guard, guild mistresses, citizens, and even some of their daughters. She allowed a small smile towards a group of young adopted girls huddled together. They perked up and nearly cheered when they saw her.

She stood at the bottom of the throne dais, counting each precious soul. She truly didn't want to know how many they lost during the skirmish, but she could see a scribe standing by with a scroll bearing the dreaded information. Hippolyta took a breath to address her subjects when a slight cough caught stopped her.

"Your Majesty, judgements should be delivered from their proper place," Molpadia whispered. Hippolyta followed her eye to the throne. She started to shake - this wasn't hers. She didn't want it. Antiope did this better. She only wanted to be a soldier...an archer...a sculptor...

"One step at a time, Your Majesty," the guard captain coached. "Just sit in the chair. The rest will come later." Hippolyta nearly shook her head. Molpadia's slight frown made her freeze. "You must look confident. Fake it if you don't feel it, but they need to see their queen ready to lead them. You can do it."

Hearing the wisdom in her words, Hippolyta turned from her subjects and approached the throne. Instead of taking her usual position of attention at the right hand, she slowly lowered herself into the seat. It was like the weight of the world settled onto her shoulders.

A slight shiver reverberated from the audience. All eyes lifted to the throne. An attendant strode up and placed a crown on Hippolyta's head. They waited for their new queen's first words. A tense hush settled over the room.

Hippolyta closed her eyes, then opened them to turn to the scribe. "I don't want to hear the casualty report right now. The fact that we lost even one Amazon was one too many. I want to know how many warriors are battle ready, and what resources we have to make a voyage across the sea."

"Your Majesty? Why would we want to sail across the sea?"

"More than my mother's war belt was stolen that day. Any and all trust was broken when we were attacked as we opened our arms in welcome. Our Queen and her son were stolen from us. I know where they were taken. There is someone who wanted her for his own, and took what doesn't belong to him. We're going to Athens to get my sister back."

Plans were made and supplies gathered. The armory hadn't seen activity like this since they first established their kingdom on that island, defending their right to be there. The forge fires burned through the night as swords, shields, and armor were pounded out of bright lumps of bronze and steel. Even young apprentices contributed their blossoming skill, sharpening blades and etching symbols of power in each pommel.

Archers practiced their deadly aim, launching arrows at moving targets pulled by war chariots. More often than not, the missiles hit the bales of hay. But it was the blue tipped arrows from a royal bow that found the bullseye most of the time.

Hippolyta slowly recovered from her violently induced coma, treating her role as Queen as temporary. She hid her shame at being handled so roughly by a man, and that she couldn't defend herself. Her only consolation was he was a demigod, no mortal had a chance against him.

_Haloea_ found their preparations still in full swing as the _Tefenet_ pulled ashore. Sekhmet wandered around the kingdom in awe at the activity she saw there. She had hoped to join a feast and maybe win a few dinars from some drunk Amazons.

A guard held up a spear to halt the sailor's walk. "State your business, outsider. Why are you here?"

"Is this how you treat visitors during your holy day? I thought women were welcome to celebrate with you. Has this changed?"

"Leave her be, soldier. I'll talk with her." Hippolyta walked up to the startled captain. "Answer the question. What is your business here?"

"I wanted to try my luck at winning some Themysciran steel. Though I hoped to receive it in a sheath, not in my face. I thought this was a day for showing your prosperity and generosity. What's with the hostile greeting?"

"We're preparing for war. Unless you have something to contribute, I suggest you leave."

"War! With who? What has happened?"

"Why don't you tell me. Your employer saw fit to steal our queen and her son. Do you know anything about this?"

"What do you mean, my employer...Theseus? He stole your sister? How interesting." Sekhmet eyed the blond queen shrewdly. "I've paid off my debt to that King, I am no longer under his thrall. I work by commission now. Are you sure he stole her? Why not just try and take over your kingdom?"

"I don't care why he did it. He kidnapped Antiope and I'm getting her back. You can help or you can watch, but don't get in the way."

"I'm not going to do anything. I enjoy being a free agent on the seas. I don't need the Athenian armada breathing down my neck. But let me give you some advice, eager one. It is Winter and the seas are not forgiving of large forces sailing through her waters right now. You'll lose half your army to those choppy depths. Wait until the storms have passed in the Spring. Then maybe you'll have calmed down enough to see if this is what you want to do."

"Such is the advice from a pirate? I'm surprised that you don't try to join in and reap the benefits. There is gold for any ship willing to carry my soldiers to Athens."

"I may be a mercenary, but I choose my marks carefully. I will not go against the hand that fed me. He is powerful and has resources beyond yours. Listen to me, turn away from this train of thought and send an envoy instead. See if you can negotiate."

"No negotiation! We want our queen back. She will come home or I will die trying."

"As you say, Your Majesty." Sekhmet glanced around, watching as a wagon of swords passed by. So many blades... "Would I at least be able to get some sustenance from your halls? I have a shipload of crew that was looking forward to your hospitality. We'll be able to pay you for your troubles."

"Because you ask politely, Hestia demands that I grant you that courtesy. Our supplies have been rationed, but we are preparing a feast for the holiday. Bring your crew ashore. What about that one Amazon that went with you? Tele-something-or-other..."

"We could never remember her name either, so we just started calling her TeePee. She's now a sword mistress with the Spartans. Seems she was coaxed out of her vow with Athena and some old veteran took her as a wife. She's waiting for him to die on his shield so she can inherit his lands. He's taking what he wants from her in the meantime."

"Such is the situation I'm trying to save my sister from. She should not be under any man's rule, King or otherwise. That example just fuels the fire for our preparations. Soldier, see that this woman and her crew are taken care of." Hippolyta directed Sekhmet towards the banquet hall then left.

"Perhaps you should douse that flame and wave away the smoke, Your Majesty. You're so blinded by your rage that you aren't seeing clearly. But you won't listen to me, nor anyone else. I hope your war is victorious. I don't see anything but heartache at the end of this."

* * *

_Gotham City, Crime Alley  
_Batman gave a cursory glance behind him. Diana...Nightgale squared off against a puppet that held an officer hostage. He knew she had the situation under control, but she needed time to take care of it. He fought to keep the area cleared of other skirmishes happening in the vicinity.

An unholy trio of puppets stopped abruptly, their heads cocked to the side as if hearing a dog whistle. Then they turned towards Nightgale. It didn't take a genius to know what their orders were. Batman launched himself into their path.

Any other fight, he would have been able to use the area more effectively, but he was surrounded by civilians and officers. His usual bombastic approach could have hurt more than helped. So he let them come closer. Bring the battle to the Bat.

He threw batarangs for distraction, then rolled an explosive ball towards them. They discarded the projectiles, but ignored the orb. The percussion blew the legs off one puppet. It continued to crawl towards Nightgale.

As far as he could see, most of the puppets had been taken care of. A few officers scuffled with some to the side, and they seemed to have concocted a strategy. Some laid prone on the ground, disturbingly still. Others stayed to the side, injured but not willing to leave their unit behind. A young rookie's arms hung limply at his side, but he was able to pull an unconscious officer away from the melee.

Batman took stock of the situation with approval. Civilians - safe. Partners - mission accomplished. Officers - taking charge.

Diana - where was Diana?

A cable ripped past him and wound around a puppet's neck. It was pulled off its feet into the air, nearly decapitating it in the process. An arm wound its way around its neck, twisted violently, then dropping it to the ground. A sharp pull later, Nightgale had retracted her cable back into its launcher.

Two bats squared off against the last puppet. Two against one didn't seem very sporting, but this one was the largest of them all. If these had been newly released prisoners, then this one had taken advantage of the workout facilities for a long time. He even towered over the tall, dark clad Bat and weight many kilos more.

Nightgale knew they could take this one down. They've fought against super powered villains just as big if not bigger. She looked over to Batman. His sidelong glance told her he was ready. They crouched into fighting stances, ready to take it out. High/low, use its size against it...

The crawling puppet on the ground cocked its head to the side. It reached down towards its hip. Nightgale reacted to the movement before she fully registered it. She flung herself in front of Batman, taking the hit in the chest. It was only a split second later that she heard the gunshot. The last thing she registered was her body hitting the ground.

Diana couldn't breath. The vest constricted her chest. She wanted to take it off, give her some room to expand her lungs. So tired. Just want to sleep. Everything will be okay. Bruce has everything covered. He always does.

Her name was being called. Her real name. _No! You're not supposed to say my name. You'll reveal my identity. _

"DIANA!"

_Stop it! Everyone will hear you._ _I don't have my powers. They can't know it's me._

"Diana, no...please don't be..." _Don't be what? Yours? Too late._

"Hold on! You promised to. Don't lie to me."

A roar of fury, then scuffling. She knew the sounds of a fight when heard them. It was like it was all happening through a fog of cotton.

_Lie? Lie about what? 'Hold on'? What for? Oh gods, you think I'm..._

Diana forced her chest to expand as she inhaled. Great Hera, that hurts! But she couldn't let it take over. He said to survive, and damn it, she would. For him.

Nightgale rolled onto her side. Her head throbbed where it impacted the ground. She spit out the blood that pooled in her mouth. A shadow cast over her, making her look up.

Batman rained unholy hell upon the monster puppet. The one that fired the gun laid in pieces on the ground. She nearly fought against two pairs of hands that grabbed her. Nightwing and Robin were propping her up. She lifted her arms...

Nightgale reached for flashbomb hair stick. She threw it but didn't have any strength behind it. It skittered away harmlessly. She pulled another one. Her vision doubled, but she threw anyways. Was she so weak that she couldn't throw a twig?

"What are you trying to do, Nightgale?" Robin's voice sounded far away, though he was right beside her ear. He glanced up into her hair. He picked out a stick and handed it to her. "Hold on. Wait for it."

Robin ran towards the dueling pair. Jumping nimbly into the fray, he struck the puppet on the head to distract it, then pulled Batman's cape. The senior bat nearly pushed him out of the way until he saw her sitting up. Both heroes dashed to the side. Nightgale threw as hard as she could.

The resulting explosion rocked the entire area. Batman threw himself over her and Robin, using his cape to shield them. The sickening sound of flesh splattering to the ground followed the boom. The trio waited until the shockwave faded into the background. Carefully, Batman lifted himself up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just pain seeping from every pore on my body, but nothing serious." Nightgale glanced upwards. Gingerly, she reached to remove the remaining hair sticks. Gods, those were close to her head?! What was Alfred thinking?

"Don't take those out. Removing them from the holster arms them." Nightgale let her hand flop to the ground. She seriously needs to be briefed on how these damned gadgets worked.

Batman lifted her off the ground. As she stood, she noticed how he kept his hand on the small of her back. She wanted to lean into his embrace, but knew that wasn't the right place. Gently, she unwound his arm and patted it down.

"Not here," she whispered. He seemed to shake his head out of a fog and nodded. He stepped away from her, but kept close. Robin stood nearby as well.

"Good looking out, partner," Nightgale complemented the boy. "Thanks for getting him out of the way. But why did you give me that stick?"

"Honestly, I thought I was handing you a flashbomb. Um...oops."

"Well, it worked," Batman said. "Though I think that'll be the last 'oops' from those in the field."

"Did you see that?!" Nightwing ignored the fact that he was covered in flesh debris. "The carnage was awesome. Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that."

"A little hard to see anything when you got a cape covering you. But I'm okay with that." Robin looked around. "Ewww...what's that hanging from your ear?"

"What?" Nightwing reached up to inspect the tagalong. "Um, can you help me over here, little bro? You wouldn't happen to have some wet naps on you?" Robin reached back into his utility belt and pulled out the requested cleaning rag. He wiped his brother's face while grimacing at the mess.

Commissioner Gordon rushed up. "Officer Wayne? Are you okay? I saw you go down at the gunshot. Were you hit?"

"Yes, but the vest stopped it. I'm fine." Gordon nodded in understanding. Nightwing glanced over to Batman. He mouthed _"Officer Wayne?" _Batman shook his head. Not now.

Gordon's veteran eyes observed in the scene. Nightgale was obviously hurt, but she bravely held herself together. He saw the kid in the man Nightwing had grown into. He recognized those acrobatic moves anywhere.

He hadn't seen this current Robin in a while. Seems he grew a few inches. The boy's going to need a new uniform soon.

And most curious of all, he noticed how Batman seemed to hover closer than necessary to Nightgale. Years of trying to figure out this masked hero's identity has taught him a few things. He knew his most subtle gestures and movements held meaning. Nightgale's confirmation that she was okay caused the cowled head to turn the slightest bit.

Interesting. Seems the Bat has someone he cares about. Possibly, more than cared. Time to help her out either which way.

"Not bad for your first night out, Nightgale. You formed a riot line, took down some baddies, and coordinated the safe extraction of innocent citizens." He tapped Batman on the shoulder. "She deserves a field promotion. And keep her around, she makes you look good."

Nightgale tried not to look vindicated. She glanced over to Batman. He gave her a slight glare. She fought down the smile. Apparently she stole another ally from him.

"Commissioner, I gather that you have the situation under control?" Batman asked.

"Yes. We took down the last of those things. We'll need to get a cleanup crew here and a crime unit to go over the area. I want to know what that was all about. How was The Voice able to pull that off?"

"I'll conduct my own investigation as well. We might have some leads that could help figure that out."

"Share if you can, but I need to get my officers out of here. While we didn't lose any, some are pretty banged up. They shouldn't be moved too roughly. That'll be a hell of a task with no radio support. Seems the landlines don't work either. Whoever she is, she was thorough."

"Then let us investigate the area first. We'll pass along any findings, but we'll recognize certain aspects before your CSI units. You take the bodies for autopsies."

"Deal." Gordon looked around one more time. "Typical Saturday night, huh?"

"Just about," Batman answered. Two acknowledging nods and the commissioner left.

"So, who are you, Nightgale?" Nightwing leaned back with his arms folded over his chest. "That was some awesome fighting! It's like you were trained for this."

"I don't know if I want tell you, 'Wing. It's a mystery. You're good at solving those. Figure it out."

"Where did you get this one, Bats? She's got a mouth on her. What are you going to do about that?"

"Well, for one thing, this is..."

"What is that?" Robin pointed towards a hovering red light. The air seemed to shift, then they were looking into a cavern lit by a hellish glow. The image rippled, and they could see a struggle happening on the other side. A blond woman flew through the air as a number of creatures attacked her.

Nightgale squinted into the image. There was something familiar about that landscape, but her head hurt too much to focus on the memory. Then the image wavered violently. A paw exited the portal, followed by a large feline body.

A lion's head emerged, its mane waving in the wind. More steps forward revealed a goat's head protruding from its back. As those growled and bleated, a hiss announced a serpentine tail.

The creature paused. Its eyes searched the area, then fell upon their little group. It roared as a line of fire flew out of its mouth. It seemed to grow to twenty feet tall as it regarded them. As if it was waiting to be acknowledged. Nightwing spoke first.

"This has to be one of the most random nights ever. What the hell is that?"

* * *

_Then in the light of reason / Where truth is empty / The alchemy of sin / Would be revealed..._


	23. Demeter - Ch 4: Katharos

_He stays still / Stay unto me / Makes me feel unholy_

_Nothing / Now that I have nothing / I resolve to be nothing / Nothing to harm me, nothing to gain/ __I resolve to be nothing _- Coma - Buckethead and Azam Ali

* * *

_"You are so like your mother, Diana. You accept things with too much faith when they're delivered to you as if the gods decreed it. Well, guess what? I don't. I don't care if Zeus himself said you were going to die next Tuesday at twelve o'clock Pacific time. I'm going to be there by your side, telling him to back the fuck off my woman, you're not going anywhere."  
__Futuro Perfecto - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Tartarus  
_Hippolyta watched as shade after shade emerged from the crack in the ground. Suddenly, so many horrors from nightmare's past surrounded her - Nemean Lion, Hydra, Manticore, Python, Minotaur. _I have to defend Diana from these? _She felt an unreasonable relief as she took stock of her enemies. At least they were stuck down here, nowhere near her daughter.

Demeter motioned towards the mountain where Sisyphus pushed his boulder. The rock face began to glow until it grew transparent. Light and dark swirled together until it coalesced into a moving image of a raging battle. A masked woman fought pale monster against a back drop of black ground and brick buildings.

The goddess picked up a large rock and threw it at the woman's opponent. The hit to the head distracted her enemy, giving the warrior an opportunity to tackle the figure, free a hostage, and stomp on its head.

Hippolyta froze. Not because of the bloody violence inflicted on another, but because the rock had hit it in the first place.

That wasn't an image. It was a gateway.

Hippolyta flew away from Tartarus' demonic creatures as she watched the scene unfold. Warriors fought bravely and with obvious skill. A familiar caped and cowled fugure attacked his enemies with unmatched ferocity. _Batman! _He held back a group of opponents as the warrior woman took care of her battle. She seemed so familiar...why was she being shown this person?

The woman grabbed a cable from her hip and used it to take out one of Batman's foes. Hippolyta gasped. She knew those moves. She had practiced them with her daughter using the Lasso of Truth.

Though she couldn't recognize the figure, her heart told her the truth. A mother knows her child. Diana!

A wind blew into the underworld, bringing fresh air for the first time in eons into the dark cavern. Each hellish monster turned towards it. Deep in their most primal memory, that was the air they breathed when they were free. Alive. It only took a quick step through the portal to get there. As one unit, they moved towards the light.

Hippolyta rapidly thought of various ways she could stop the hoard; open a fissure in the ground back into Tartarus' Pit, bring down the mountain to close the gate, push the creatures towards the fracture from which they came...

A loud crack echoed through the cavern. Everything moved slowly as she watched Diana's body fall backwards...her eyes widen in pain...her mouth open in horror...

Hippolyta's cry was drowned out by another. Batman lunged towards Diana, arms trying to reach her before she collapsed to the ground. His enemy continued advancing, giving no pause for the tragedy happening before them. The loud sound was answered by a monstrous roar. Minotaur recognized the smell of fresh meat.

Through a haze of red, Hippolyta thrashed out against anything that moved. Minotaur didn't have a chance to quench his flesh hunger before he was slammed into a stalagmite. Python's hiss of challenge was met by Amazon fury as she threw the serpentine monster into a stalactite. But they kept coming at her.

Hippolyta retrieved the Aegis and spear Athena loaned her. She felt the shield vibrate; it nearly shook itself out of her hands. _Wake her up _Athena said. Then she remembered...

This was the Aegis. The head of Medusa turned into a Goddess' warshield. Seems she wanted to see some action.

The Warrior Queen rapped the spear onto the shield's face. "AEGIS! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!"

Two holes opened, letting Hippolyta see through to the other side. Python hissed. The shield hissed back. Gorgon snakes writhed from the shield's edges. Two serpentine horrors stared each other down.

Python froze in mid strike. Hippolyta jumped back as he fell forward, his head digging into the cavern's soil. She watched as he rolled onto the ground. Hades just gained a new statue.

Another explosion reverberated through the cave. Hippolyta turned towards the sound. Her relief at seeing Diana stir nearly got her devoured. Minotaur took the opportunity to charge her. She blocked his advance with the Aegis. His large, monstrous figure froze in mid crouch.

"It's been awhile since you've turned anything to stone, huh Medusa?" The shield shook in eager laughter. "Then let's give Hades' palace some new decorations. Who's next?"

A long, tufted tail rushed towards the gateway. "Oh no you don't!" Hippolyta grabbed the lasso off her hip and threw the end one handed. The loop wound its way around Manticore's head. Not only did it halt the creature's escape, the rope started burning its skin. A human-like howl of pain roared from its mouth.

Hippolyta fought to keep Manticore in place while keeping an eye on Hydra's nine heads behind her. Two on one? She could do it. She scanned the area to one last opponent off to the side. Nemean Lion watched the action with barely hidden boredom. He stretched his feline body, sat back on his haunches, and began cleaning his fur.

Guess that one's opting out. Automatic win.

Five demonic opponents. Defeating them should gain Demeter's patronage for Diana. She was already three down, two to go. But she had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. What was missing from this picture?

* * *

_Ancient Greece, Athens Harbor...months later...  
_The Themysciran fleet approached the shore at night. Hippolyta wasn't successful in enlisting the Egyptian captain's help, but she was able to get a tutorial on how to sneak in an out of a harbor without being seen. Sekhmet was only too eager to describe this technique after a few goblets of wine and the promise of pampering from Aphrodite's acolytes.

The warm air whispered around sandaled feet as squads of warriors slipped across the docks. Night guards croaked their last breath as their throats were cut, their bodies laid on the ground silently. Enemy swords became extra weapons and trophies.

There was no question about their target - the palace stood proudly at the top of the hill. All Hippolyta wanted to do was grab her sister and leave. She had her army backing her up, but she hoped that their show of power would be enough to deter any retaliation. More bodies fell at their passing.

The blood started pounding in Hippolyta's ears. So hyper aware of her target, she didn't hear the struggles occurring behind her. Grunts were replaced by the sound of steel striking steel. A body hitting the ground had a more feminine gasp as it drew its last breath. Suddenly, a war cry pierced the night air...

"HERA HELP US!"

Battles broke out on each street as men ran out with their swords. The first of these fell quickly, many being those who learned the sword only as a hobby. Ironically, it was Themysciran steel that the Amazons fought against, having been bought for their craftsmanship. It was the fighter that was deadly, not the blade.

As they approached the palace, they found themselves fighting against more experienced soldiers. Soon, the fully trained Athenian army met them on the side of the hill. Hippolyta fought furiously; she'd trained all her life and was now able to practice her swordsmanship uninhibited. One by one she struck down her opponents, her blade finding the chinks in each infantryman's armor.

"To me, Amazons! Make a path!" The Warrior Queen pointed her sword to the palace's entrance. Her loyal soldiers complied, willing to pay the ultimate price while following her orders. Warrior after warrior fell, only be be replaced by another to assist their monarch to her goal.

As they approached the palace door, Hippolyta wondered how she was going to get past it. The massive wooden barrier was beyond any that she was prepared for. She was about to run around the perimeter when a small porthole opened at eye level. Suddenly, a smaller door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed her. Startled, Hippolyta was about to stab her sword into a chest.

"POLLY! Stop this now!"

* * *

_At the Sisyphus Mountain Gateway  
_Underneath the fog of smoke, dirt, and blood, she sensed the sweetness of fresh air. By Father Typhon and Mother Echidna, it smelled good! Even in the night sky, the light of the living called to her. She spared a glance behind her; the immortal intruder battled against creatures like her.

She had been summoned from the fiery pits of Tartarus, along with five like her. While the others followed their orders to battle the golden human, she had been specifically called by The Master. She bowed to this one who ruled her grandfather's realm, who had given her a special mission.

The mother goddess opened the portal and threw a rock at one of the foul puppets on the other side. A masked woman used that distraction to defeat her enemy. The creature growled at the back of her throat. She found her target.

The loudest crack of thunder the creature had ever heard ricocheted through the cavern. A roar of primal rage exploded from the man standing over the woman's prone body. He fought against the puppets with a fury the creature could appreciate.

A battle cry sounded through the cavern. The gods-blessed immortal defeated Minotaur, and Python had been nearly wrapped around a stalactite. Both were frozen into surprised, stony poses. She cast her sights on Manticore. The silent observer admired how the warrior captured the man-faced faker one handed while keeping an eye on Hydra. It was only a matter of time before both were turned to stone.

They would make the ugliest statues ever.

Another explosive percussion echoed through the cave. The masked woman had been propped up by two younglings. Even after she had been struck by the creature's thunder stick, she somehow survived. She threw her own projectile, small but effective. That was the second time the observer had seen this woman save the man fighting for her.

The creature checked on the battle behind her. Nemean Lion sniffed at the immortal woman in curiosity, then returned to his grooming. She didn't blame her son; if given the chance, she would have liked to have time to recover from Tartarus' fires. But she had been given an order, and she must obey.

The demonically dressed man on the other side of the portal was helping the woman stand. He seemed relieved to see her alive. More gathered around them, chattering in their small, human voices.

Everyone was distracted. She moved through the gateway. Her large paw stepped onto Gaia for the first time in many millennia. Each part of her sounded its pleasure at feeling the humid, summer night air. A lion's growling purr rumbled through her chest. The goat on her back bleated its joy at seeing a starry sky. Her snake tail hissed its happiness as it scrapped its chin on the pebbly ground.

Her great exhalation caused a line of flame to escape her mouth. She stepped up to the group gazing horrified at her. She waited, letting them revel in her magnificence.

"This has to be one of the most random nights ever. What the hell is that?" one of the younger males asked.

The creature homed in on the puny mortal who cried out. He would be a great first morsel to welcome her back to the mortal plane. The little one he pushed behind his back was barely a mouth full, but the big one would be a great challenge to take down. She hadn't had a proper opponent since she was defeated and sent to Tartarus' depths. She wanted vindication, she wanted revenge! She wanted...

The alpha female stepped forward swiftly. The woman pointed a stern finger towards the creature.

"_Paúō __Khimaira!"_

Chimera calmly laid onto the ground like a large, horrific cat. She even tucked her paws under her body into a bread loaf position. Her serpentine tail wrapped around her, the snake eyeing the boy in interest. Perhaps she could get that one quickly. She only wanted one taste.

"I said stop right there, Chimera! That means all of you."

* * *

_Ancient Greece, Athens  
_Hippolyta stared into a pair of familiar aquamarine eyes. She didn't know if she was relieved to see her, annoyed at the admonishment in the middle of battle, or furious that she was being told to what to do.

"Anti, I found you! We're here to rescue you. If you come now, we can get out of here without more losses."

"You shouldn't have lost anyone one over me! Make them stop, tell them to retreat."

"We never retreat! We're taking back what's ours. Let's go."

"No, Polly. I can't go. Don't you see, I'm here now."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta took stock of her sister's appearance. She wore a rich white robe, a crown set on her head. Jewels hung from her ears and neck, and color tinged each cheek. As if she belonged there.

"I wish you didn't come here. I didn't want this. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Listen to what? I can listen once you're on our ship. Then you can tell me why you look like an Athenian queen."

"That's because I am an Athenian queen! I'm married, Polly! I'm Theseus' wife. By Amazon law, you cannot contest this. I made my choice. This is my sacrifice for my son. I will not give him up!"

Hippolyta couldn't tell if the dizziness she felt was due to the news she just heard or if she had been stabbed in the heart. Antiope reached out towards her, but she shied away in disgust.

"You're...married? You married him? Tell me it's not true."

"It is, and she chose to do so on her own." Theseus walked up behind Antiope, fully dress in his battle armor, sword at his side, arrow nocked in his bow. "I will give you this one chance to leave peacefully. I can have my hornblowers sound the retreat and let what's left of your army go. Or we can find out which force is the best trained. I promise you, it won't end well. Your choice."

* * *

Hippolyta inspected her work. Four stone statues littered the area, each in various poses of attack or defeat. She considered turning the Aegis on Nemean Lion, but she couldn't find it in her heart to approach the sleeping cat. Besides, she doubted she could get it to open its eyes.

She turned in time to see Chimera's tail exit the gateway. Where had that creature come from? Then she remembered - the red eyes, the clawed paw, the figure that rushed passed her when the fissure to Tartarus' Pit opened. She felt hot anger hit her in the chest. Demeter had opened the gateway for Chimera to pass through.

Wonder Woman grabbed the Aegis and spear, and flew through the Sisyphus Mountain Gateway. She landed beside the black-clad woman she knew to be her daughter. A surge of pride replaced her heart's anger; let all witness two royal Amazon warriors fight side by side. They'll never forget the sight!

"Diana, I can freeze it with Athena's Aegis, then you use one of your explosives to finish it off. Then we can celebrate our victory together." Hippolyta turned to confirm her plan. Diana still stared at the creature. "Diana? Are you ready?" No answer.

Hippolyta looked around; no one noticed her. Batman seemed to only have eyes for her daughter. Not unexpected, but the younger heroes seemed to ignore her, too. That she knew was unusual. She waved her spear around. No acknowledgement.

_They can't see me. _ A growl echoed her thoughts. She slowly turned back towards the creature. Apparently, Chimera could.

* * *

Batman grabbed Nightgale's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to it, see what it wants."

"You're going to try and talk to that...thing?" Nightwing croaked. He took a step backwards. The goat head wouldn't take its eyes off him.

"It responded to my order to stop. She didn't have to. We should try and return it to where it came from."

"You go ahead and do that," Nightwing answered. He shifted Robin behind his back. He didn't like how the snake tail angled itself to continue to stare at the boy.

"Go tell Gordon to get his officers out of here. If she decides to attack..." Nightwing raised a hand, not needing any more explanation. He stared at this new partner. Something about her haughty attitude seemed familiar. Robin tugged at his arm. They ran to give the commissioner the message.

"Let me do it. You're hurt."

"Trust me, Batman. She's from my world. I'm the one she's here for."

"Then I'm coming with you. You will not do this alone." He squeezed her arm to silence her protest. "I'm not leaving your side. Accept this or you'll have two angry creatures to contend with."

"_DAEMON._" Both heroes turned at the unexpected voice. It was almost a growl, but the pronunciation was unmistakable.

"I don't think she wants to be called a 'creature'," Nightgale whispered.

"Then she's a demon?"

"No, a daemon. A spirit. She was killed by Bellerophon. What we're seeing here is from Tartarus."

"But that gate was sealed. We made sure of that."

"Somehow, she was able to cross over. Now we have to find out what she wants."

* * *

"Anti, please, you didn't agree to this. You're the Amazon queen! We need you!"

"You are the queen now, and you've made a terrible mistake. How could you put our people in harms way over me?"

"See, you said 'our people'! Amazons, not Athenians. I can't accept this, I won't."

"But you must! I've made my choice, Hippolyta. My son has both his father and mother. Don't make me see my little sister die in front of my eyes."

Hippolyta nearly collapsed as she felt her heart break. Her sister - the one she loved more than her own body, than life itself - relinquished her crown for her child, then gave herself to a man. She didn't even try to make it on her own. Antiope simply...surrendered.

"No. You won't have to." Hippolyta raised her sword to Antiope's face, eyes blazing in anger and shame. "I'm no longer your sister. You are pariah! You are exiled! You don't exist to me anymore."

"Please, Polly! I didn't want this! Sister...don't exile me..."

"NO! You promised! Together forever. You lied! You chose him over me."

"Theseus, please explain! Withdraw your forces, save my sisters. We can talk this over."

"Look at you! You're pleading to a man. I've truly lost my sister. The Queen of the Amazons wouldn't do that. He can have you, I don't want you anymore." Hippolyta let the poison drip from her mouth. She wanted to hurt her sister as badly as she had been betrayed.

Antiope grabbed her wrist. "Polly, don't say that! I love you!"

Theseus held onto his wife. "Let go, Antiope. Let her run away. She's made her choice, too. She's disowned you. Your family's here now."

Hippolyta tried pulling away from her sister, but really didn't want to. Family? She's mine..but now she's not. I can't let her go...but she's betrayed me. Maybe it could be fixed? But she gave herself away. Sister...mother...wife...

A silent figure crept around the palace's columns. Molpadia found a way around the massive doors and heard their heated argument. Her protective instincts exploded when she saw her two royal charges struggling, the Athenian King holding onto their kidnapped queen. She lifted her silver Athenian bow, the one she had been gifted with, and aimed an arrow at the patriarch.

* * *

Hippolyta watched helplessly as Diana approached Chimera. "Diana, please run. Get away! She was sent to destroy you." She stood in front of her powerless daughter to stop her. Her panic rose as Diana stepped right through her. Watching her approach the creature was like watching her walk to her exile in shame.

A queen's pride. A mother's mistake.

"Let me do it. You're hurt." Hippolyta's heart leaped in hope at Batman's words.

"Trust me, Batman. She's from my world. I'm the one she's here for."

"Then I'm coming with you. You will not do this alone." _Thank the gods! Yes, stay with her, Bruce._ "I'm not leaving your side. Accept this or you'll have two angry creatures to contend with."

_Try three!_

"_DAEMON._"

Hippolyta leaped into the air. The immortal aimed Athena's spear at Chimera's back. The staff passed through with no harm inflicted. The goat head bleated in annoyance.

Hippolyta shifted to the snake tail. The serpent hissed as she lifted the Aegis. Her plan to turn the creature to stone failed as the shield's gorgon tresses hissed back at the snake. Their sibilant conversation made her skin crawl.

She felt totally helpless. The one she loved the most walked straight into danger. No fight, no struggle. Diana simply surrendered.

Not again...please, not again...

* * *

"Greetings sister." Diana made the Hestian blessing of hospitality. "I don't have anything to offer you, but if you could tell me what you want, we can find it and you could go...back." She almost said "home" but only one wanted to call Tartarus that.

"_ANTHANATOS ÁNASSA_" Chimera peered down to the woman with interest. All she ever received was fear and loathing. This person used courtesies meant to show respect. And this from someone who could rule legions...

"My Ancient Greek is a little rusty, but did she just call you 'immortal queen'?" Batman asked. "I thought that was your mother."

"Technically, that could be me." She turned back to Chimera. "Yes, I am the next Queen of the Amazons." Chimera surprised her by lowering her massive head in submission.

"_ANTHANATOS ÁNASSA...HADES._" Batman stepped in front of Nightgale. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't mean it that way." She firmly pushed him aside. "I am what you say. State your business."

"_EUDAEMON._" Another bow from the Chimera. Nightgale shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Who are you supposed to protect?"

"_EUDAEMON...KORI_."

"Now this is getting really weird. Seems this...spirit...was sent to me as a guardian."

"By who?"

"Who do you think would call me daughter?"

"You have a mother."

"And..."

"Right. So, Chimera is your guardian. How is that supposed to work? I doubt she would submit to being led around by a leash."

"I don't know, but for some strange reason I'm not afraid." Nightgale walked closer and reached up. Gingerly, she ran her fingers through the lion's main. Static sparkled through the fur as Chimera purred. "What else is going on here, my friend? Tell me the truth."

Chimera's red eyes opened at her command. It stared into her eyes with the most predatory look.

"_APATE._"

"Oh, this isn't good."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'deception.'"

* * *

"Let me go, Theseus! I can talk to her, make her understand. We're family, I want her..."

"She doesn't want to listen! She's bloodthirsty, she only wants to cause pain."

"Call the retreat, both of you! Too many of my sisters are dying-"

"You're my queen now! She's banished you, stop defending her!"

"Anti, let me go. You've made your choice."

"I didn't want this! We were supposed to -"

A bow's string vibrated through the air, startling them out of their tussle. Antiope look up, lunged back...

A silver arrow protruded from the center of her chest. She fell backwards against her husband, sending them both to the ground. Hippolyta stumbled when let go from her sister's grasp. Everything moved slowly as she watched Antiope fingers drift away from her own...her eyes widen in pain...her mouth open in horror...

Theseus recovered from the ground and aimed towards Molpadia. His arrow found its target and the Amazon captain fell to the arrow to the head. Her death was instantaneous.

Hippolyta crawled over to Antiope, taking her hand. Blood flowed from the wound in her chest.

"Antiope! Anti...hang on...stay with me...someone help her!"

Her voice echoed through the hall. No one came. All were attending the battle outside.

* * *

Hippolyta wanted to grab Diana and run. This was all a ploy to take her daughter. Nothing she did worked; she couldn't push Chimera back through the portal, her attempts to signal the mortals failed. Not even the Lasso of Truth took hold.

She tried one last attempt to distract the creature. Hippolyta flew directly into Chimera's line of vision. Looking straight into her eyes, she pointed at herself.

"_Anthanatos Ánassa! _I'm the immortal queen. Leave her, take me instead._"_

"_ANTHANATOS ÁNASSA...HADES._"

"Then you've chosen the wrong queen. Hades' immortal queen is Persephone. Leave here and find your true mistress."

"_EUDAEMON...KORI_."

"My daughter! I guard her, she's mine. Leave her alone!"

"_APATE._"

If Hippolyta's heart leaped at the coldly growled word. She flew away from Chimera. The goat head's soulless yellow eyes dug into her. The snake tail shifted its gaze to Batman. The lion head continued to stare at Diana.

* * *

"_APATE"_, it growled again. Nightgale nodded, then reached into her vest to take off her charm. A gasp behind her indicated someone discovered who she was. She thought Nightwing had taken Robin away with the police. She should have know they wouldn't leave their father behind.

"You could see through my deception. I am as you say, the next Queen of the Amazons, but I acknowledge my other heritage, too. I will not say his name. It is enough that I know."

"_APARNEOMAI."_

Diana turned to find Batman standing close behind her. The snake head stared straight at him as that one word rumbled from the lion's maw.

"I will not deny him, though that is my people's tradition. He is my beloved. You will grant him the respect he deserves." Chimera seemed to hesitate. The tail slithered closer, inspecting the man in kevlar armor. Batman took a menacing step towards it. It retreated quickly.

"_SYZYGOS?_" Chimera's head tilted in curiosity. Diana covered her sudden smile.

"I, um, claim him...yes."

"Diana, what did she just call me?"

"Ah...consort, spouse. _Ahem._ Husband. Take your pick. Just as long as she knows you're mine." She glance back at the surprised Bat. "You don't mind, do you? Being the consort to the next queen?"

"You're leading on this one, Officer Wayne. I'm following you."

"Right." She had seen that smirk enough to know what he was really thinking. Got to wrap this up...

"_HYPOKRISIS_." Both Diana and Batman glance at each other in confusion. The word was close to its English equivalent.

"Who are you calling a hypocrite?" Diana asked. She did not see the ghostly form of an Amazon Champion hang her head in shame.

* * *

Antiope's eye opened and closed. Mouth gaped, battling for breath. "Hipp...Hippolytaauhs.."

Hippolyta caressed her cheek desperately. "No...don't close your eyes...Anti...don't leave me..."

Antiope glanced at her, then she turned her head towards her husband. She gasped a few more breaths before staring out into nothingness. Her exhale echoed through the hall.

"Antiope? My love...no. Please Gods, no. I just got you. Antiope, don't go..." Theseus pushed Hippolyta out of the way, then cradled his wife in his arms. He gathered her into his cloak, clutching her to his chest.

She stared at this interloper, the one who took her sister away. He was busy, distracted. She could take him out, let him die alongside his wife.

"Don't even think about it, Your Majesty." A sword tip hovered in front of Hippolyta's eyes. She followed the length of the blade up to a scarred hand. A woman stood over her, shielding her king from the Amazon threat.

"Lykopis, sister..."

"I'm sworn to protect him. Don't you remember? I did this for my son. I have The Furies looking down on me now. Don't force me to fight you. I will win. Please. Go."

Hippolyta retreated to the sound of Theseus' long, anguished cry. That echoed through her head as she stumbled over a body she didn't remember was there. Everything became a blur. She was running down a hill...through a hail of swords...through bloody streets...

Her warriors ran after her, defending her retreat. One after another, they fell to Athenian arrows.

* * *

Hippolyta felt her soul laid bare. Chimera called out the hypocrisy that plagued her throughout the trials. She had been fighting for her daughter's right to choose, but was reminded on how she denied that to her sister. Now, she had no option but to go by what Diana dictated. The daemon would follow no one's orders but hers.

"_KATASTROFI!_" Chimera sounded too excited pronouncing that word.

"No," Diana commanded. "You will not return to that life. You caused enough destruction that cost countless lives. You will now protect them, as you pledged to protect me." Chimera snorted derisively at the surrounding area. "This was a result of evil trying to take over. We fought it off. We are Gotham's _eudaemons_. I will cast you out if you dare harm anyone in this city."

Diana's disciplinary tone made Chimera cower in submission. Hippolyta gave her daughter a grudging respect; she was talking down a monster from Tartarus with only a stern voice and shake of the finger. A bossy princess indeed.

"_ANAGENESIS,"_ Chimera purred. She moved to look at Nightwing and Robin again.

"I understand that word," Batman murmured. "That's a scientific term. A species that broke off from its origins, one that developed on its own..."

"It's an ancient word." She glanced back at the boys. She smiled at Robin. "Rebirth. She wants another chance at life."

"This is well and good, but how are you supposed to grant her that?"

"Good question. Chimera, I would like to give you this chance, but one of your stature would find it hard to live in this modern world. How would you be reborn?"

"_KATHAROS._" _Pause._

"Batman...back up slowly. Get the boys away from here."

"_DAEMON._ _EAUDAEMON. ANAGENESIS. KATHAROS."_

"What's going on?" Batman and Hippolyta asked together, unbeknownst to each other.

"You have to go, now."

"I'm staying here with you."

"Of all the times you won't leave me. Please. Go."

"_Don't leave her, Batman! Don't leave her alone."_

"I'm staying."

"_KATHAROS._"

Diana turned and shoved Batman as hard as she could. Desperation gave her arms strength. He landed hard onto the asphalt. Two sets of young arms helped him up, just in time to gaze into a pair of aquamarine eyes behind a domino mask. She mouthed three syllables to him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Hippolyta screamed as Chimera's fire breath engulfed her daughter. The sound was drowned by another yell, like the one she heard from a man's grieving heart in that palace long ago. She flew desperately into the flame. She would not let this happen. Not again.

* * *

Diana covered her head in a feeble attempt to shield herself from Chimera's deadly breath. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The heat was unbearable. The billowing salvo overwhelmed her every sense.

The flame pushed down on her. This can't happen. Not in this alley. Not again.

* * *

Bruce fought against the arms that held him back. _She's not allowed to say 'I'm sorry'! She promised she would stay with me._ But she walked right into the line of fire. It's happening here...again.

Please. Not again.

* * *

Hippolyta shielded her eyes from the bright glare. If she could only reach her...and do what? She was incorporeal. Her touch didn't matter. She couldn't talk to her. But what if she could still be heard? She leaned in towards her daughter's crouched body.

"Diana, I know you can't hear me, but you have to know I'm here. Like when you were little, remember? Nothing's going to take Momma away from you. But you have to fight. Do you understand?"

Diana grunted against the onslaught.

"Open your eyes, Diana. You're already doing it!"

As if she heard her, Diana raised her head carefully. She glanced around in awe. The fire was moving AROUND her. Holding her arms above her head, they could see her bracelets glowing. As if they were reacting to the element. Absorbing its power. Redirecting it.

"How am I doing this?" Diana whispered to herself. The fire pushed down harder. She faltered against its force.

"Don't let it win, Diana! You are the next Queen of the Amazons, chosen by right of succession and blessed by Athena. You can do this!"

"I can't..."

"You can! You are Demeter. You are strong. You have the strength to endure, and you will survive." Diana whimpered as the flame pounded down on her.

"I don't have any strength left."

"You do. Think about who you're living for," Hippolyta looked over to the panicked man. "Your beloved is right over there. Don't let him watch you die. Now PUSH BACK!"

Diana heard these things in the depth of her soul. The voice was one who sang to her when she was little, admonished her when she was disobedient, praised her when she did good.

It exiled her when she broke the law. But she held on, no matter the pain.

"I have to get through this. I have so much to live for. Bruce, I promised to stay with you. I keep my promises. But, oh gods, how do I fight this?"

_katharos._

The fire whispered to her. Its roar quieted to a soft wind. Behind it all, she felt a presence. Dark. Imposing. Regal.

The part of her she always denied.

_Apate. Aparneomai. Hypokrisis._

Deception. Denial. Hypocrisy.

_"You asked to see me without the mask. No more lies, no more excuses. I wanted you and you wanted me. There wasn't anything else to do but...let it happen."_

She had asked this of her beloved, but never gave it herself. She wore her own mask. A piece she refused to acknowledge. Now, it was the one part that might save her.

Diana accepted one man into her life. She denied another.

_Patēr._

Let it happen.

* * *

Bruce never felt so helpless. He wanted to run into the burning vortex. Even if couldn't save her, at least he would be able to touch her one more time before they disintegrated together. Better than living with a hole in his heart for the rest of his life. He already had too many gaps there.

The arms holding him back tightened their grip. He could have easily fought them off, but they still touched him. Supported him. Gave him comfort. _My sons...they need me_.

Somehow, Diana was able to hold back the flame, but she grew weaker. If he could only reach her, his cape was fireproof. He could protect her.

Slowly she rose from her crouched posture. Bruce swiftly stood up, ready to move when the opportunity presented itself. Her arms moved outwards. The flame expanded. The heat scorched the ground. The asphalt began to liquify. Bruce pushed the two younger partners backwards, shielding them from the flame.

Unbeknownst to others, the fire pushed the incorporeal figure of an Amazon warrior back through the portal.

Suddenly, Diana let her arms drop. The fire circled around her then struck her straight in the heart. Her body seemed to glow as it absorbed the flame. Chimera was nowhere to be found.

Many heartbeats passed. Diana still stood there, the light dying slowly from her body. She looked unscathed. Her eyes were closed.

Bruce ran to her as she began to collapse. He caught her before she hit the ground. Kneeling with her in his arms, he leaned down to listen for an indication that she survived.

"_Daemon. Eudamon. Anagenesis. Katharos," _she whispered repeatedly. Batman let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Katharos. What does that mean?" She brought his head down to whisper into his ear. Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek before passing out.

Nightwing rushed forward. He stared into the familiar face behind the domino mask. "Goddamn, Bats! She came out here without her powers? Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to help," Robin answered. "I came with her so she wouldn't be alone. Will she be okay?"

"I don't know, but let's get her out of here. Everything looks clear, but I don't want to take any chances."

"I don't get it," Nightwing said. "_Daemon, eudaemon__, __anagenesis, __katharos. _Why does that mean?"

"Spirit, guardian, reborn, pure." Batman looked up. Chimera disappeared. Its fire had incinerated all the fallen puppet bodies, leaving nothing behind. As if nothing had happened there. Pure.

"It means a guardian spirit that was reborn and purified," Batman murmured. "By fire."

* * *

Hippolyta watched as Batman picked up Diana and shot a line into the air. She almost melted in relief as they rose together, the younger warriors following close by. No matter what, he would be there to make sure she's safe. She inspected the area from the other side of the portal. Seems the flame incinerated whatever was left of those inhuman dead.

The gate began fading, the picture darkening then disappearing into the mountain side. Sisyphus continued pushing his boulder as if nothing had happened. The Warrior Queen regarded the Damned King - the rouge, the cheat...

The Liar.

Demeter picked up a rock and threw it at the area where the portal had been. It ricocheted off the side. Hippolyta rounded at the projectile and stalked up to the goddess.

"You knew I was unable to help her. I couldn't touch anything that didn't reside in Tartarus. What good was it to charge me to protect her when I couldn't do so?"

"You had to realize that there was nothing you could do. There's a time in every parent's life when you have to let go. She left you when she decided take a different path. She no longer needed your protection."

"So your challenge to 'save my daughter' was a lie. Did I even have to fight all those monster to win your patronage? Or was I supposed to watch her do it on her own?"

"No, that was your challenge and you met it. I wanted to see how you would defeat them. Interesting that you used your powers forcefully. That seems to be your usual reaction. You were given so many hints at what was going on, yet your eyes set upon the one goal of saving your daughter. If you'd paid attention, this could have been easier for you."

Hippolyta looked around the cavern. She glanced down at the rock that Demeter had thrown. Picking it up, she wondered what the clues were:

_Her Amazons couldn't see her as she flew over Themyscira. The shade touched her hand; she actually felt it. Diana couldn't see her trying to stop Chimera. She barely broke a sweat when entering Tartarus. _

"I was dead to Diana. My actions didn't matter to her. She only knew what she could see. I was useless."

"That's one way aspect of it. What else did you not see."

_Agannipe's hooves touching the water as she flew over the Mediterranean Sea. Demeter threw a rock and it hit Diana's opponent. Fresh air filled the subterranean cavern as the Sisyphus Gateway opened. Chimera's flame pushed Hippolyta back into Tartarus. _

"Only the elements could pass through that gate intact. And I fell for it. Those monsters weren't meant for her."

"Five gods, five horrors. Each one of us chose a creature to challenge you. Though, I think Hermes picked Nemean Lion for other reasons"

Both women glanced over to the Lion. He was busy scratching at the ground, then leaned down to clean behind his leg. Leave it to Hermes to find the pussycat in the bunch. Hippolyta had to remember that he had been a maneater. The lion caught his tail to lick the tuft.

"Strong Mother. You said five monsters, but Chimera made six. Why was she included?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't include her. I don't know why she was added..."

A male voice spoke from behind. "Because Diana had been blessed by six gods, not only five. But the sixth goddess refrained from taking part, so I took her place. And no matter what you say, Hippolyta, I definitely had a part in Diana's creation. I had every right to assign a creature. I only chose one that could actually go through the gate to reach her."

"Hades. Why did you want to send a monster to your own child?" Demeter asked.

"I saw the chance to finally send my blessing to my daughter. Seems I was left out of the patronage line when she was born." He glared at Hippolyta.

"Don't blame me. You were the one that got banished to your underworld prison. And because of you, I'm damned to guard your gate for all time."

"I tried to bring you down here to alleviate your tedium. I could have shown you a good time. Now I left a bad impression on our little girl..."

"I know you didn't just call the Amazon Princess a little girl," a new voice declared.

Hippolyta turned as Persephone approached. Instead of the dark, royal robe she wore during her winter reign, she glowed in her white summer gown. A wreath of flowers graced her head as her brown hair flowed around her shoulders. Persephone stepped lightly through the garden of stone monsters with ease, reaching up to scratch Nemean Lion behind the ear. A rumbling purr vibrated through the cavern.

"Sephie, my dear. You look ravishing! I don't get to see you in white that often."

"Don't you 'Sephie' me, Hades. What have you done?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Three women stared at him. "Damn. Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"You're just easy to predict. Deceiver,"

"Liar,"

"Opportunist,"

"Ladies, please. I am a god of many talents. No need to name them all." He sidled up beside Persephone and Hippolyta, and wound his arm around their waists. "I'm just glad to have some of my favorite women in one place."

"Forget it, Hades," Persephone droned. "The first time you tried to build a harem, you were banished here and got her in trouble. Now I can't even send you to Mount Olympus when you get on my nerves."

"You knew he was doing that? I thought he snuck out behind your back," Hippolyta said.

Persephone sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I thought if he had someone else to keep his attention, I might have more time to stay above ground. That was selfish of me. He's a king, they like surrounding themselves with beautiful women. Even his brother does that, to Hera's annoyance. But nooooo! He had to try and take over the upper worlds. Couldn't be happy with all the underworld and its riches."

"It wasn't just about that. I wanted something else. I had an ulterior motive. Did I just admit that?" Hades glanced down. "Hippolyta, what did I tell you about using that lasso against me?"

"Not my fault you're trying to feel me up." She grabbed his hand and kept it there. "But now that we're in a confessional mood, why don't you tell us what that ulterior motive was."

Hades pulled back. He was a god, he didn't have to stay there if he didn't want to. "I was going to tell you anyways. No need to use Hestia's lariat on me." He stepped away from the women and faced them.

"Believe it or not, I've come to appreciate my kingdom down here. Sure, I wouldn't have minded adding Olympus and Gaia to it, but it wasn't meant to be. But what I don't have is a legitimate heir. You, Sephie, won't provide me with one."

"It's not like you can have any," Persephone snapped back. The other women raised eyebrows. "You know what I mean. He's the Lord of Darkness. He can't create life. I've had children, but I acknowledge their true fathers. I won't give him what he wants."

"So I went out to look for someone who would." Hades gestured towards Hippolyta. "It wasn't all a lie, Polly. I did enjoy our time together. It was refreshing talking to someone who didn't hate me," Persephone frowned, "and when you started talking about children, I saw my chance. I had to find a way to create a child that I could claim. You had some skill with forming figures with clay, and I knew I could contribute."

Hades sighed. "I did use you to invade the upper world. And if I'd won, I would have ruled all in glorious might! But I would have also had the power to give breath to my own child. And she would have been my daughter, my successor... my heir."

The implication filtered through Hippolyta's mind. She didn't acknowledge him as Diana's father, but that didn't make it untrue. _Immortal Queen..._

"You sent Chimera to confront Diana. Why?"

"Chimera is an elemental made into flesh. When she crossed over, her shade was the essence of the storm from which she was born. By fusing her spirit with Diana's, I was ensuring that I could give her a fighting chance against what was coming in the near future. And, I took the opportunity to give her the blessing I was denied when she was created."

"And what blessing is that?"

"It's ironic, you know. You're trying to convince all these gods that she's worthy of their gifts, and they're making you jump through hoops to prove it. Yet I'm the one denied as her father, blocked from giving her my blessing, and I don't need any convincing. She was worthy of everything I have just by being born.

"She descended into Tartarus to save me when I needed help, even as she loathed me. It was then I new she was truly worthy. She is my successor. If for any reason my kingdom became leaderless, she would inherit it. Diana is the next Lady of Darkness. She would have power over death, and the dead. The Thrones of Tartarus are hers to command when it is her time."

Hippolyta trembled. "And what would have to happen for her to claim her heritage?"

Hades smirked. "How does anyone gain a foothold on this realm? That depends on the Fates. I don't want her here anytime soon. I like the way my kingdom is. I have one bossy woman to contend with for half the year. Don't need one all year round for the rest of eternity."

"But what about Persephone? She's your queen. She's in line to inherit the underworld in the event of your demise."

"But I never wanted to marry Hades," Persephone said."I never acknowledged what he is to me, nor did I willfully agree to come down here. It was only by treachery and deceit that I was bound to this place. I've served as best I can, but my reign here only lasts part of the year. Believe it or not, I'm glad Hades rules this place. He's the only one with the strength to be able to keep all aspects of death in line. It takes a special person to be able to do that."

"Sephie? Did I hear you give me a compliment?" Hades' hand laid over his dark heart. She ignored him.

"I've watched the occurrences of these past few days. I know of your challenge by the gods, and what has happened to Diana. I'm even aware of what it's all about. This challenge was to be your last. Aphrodite wanted it to end here, one way or another. She said that for a reason.

"Hippolyta, this is the place where everything ends. This is death." Persephone gestured around her. "She knew that you would most likely not experience this. You are immortal. Even if you were to fall during battle, you would be taken up to a different realm to continue other divine missions. Such was the fate for Heracles and other demigods when their time on Gaia passed.

"But for mortals like Bruce, this is where they all end up. How this place manifests itself depends on how they lived and their beliefs. But there are always specific constants - a place of paradise, a realm of damnation, oblivion, and rebirth. You already experienced what the dark place has to offer, and you passed over the field of forgetfulness on your way here. But few realize that a place of light exists, too."

"Daughter, be careful what you reveal. These mysteries have been held sacred for a long time," Demeter warned.

"Mother, she has been initiated into our Mysteries by way of fire. She's even a part of her own sacred circle. She deserves to know how this plays in her life."

"Then tread lightly. Now is not the time for that to be revealed," Hades admonished. He voiced his command with the tone of one who was accustomed to being obeyed. The Lord of the Dead had spoken.

Persephone nodded to both of them. "This challenge had two goals. The first one was met. You defeated the five horrors required to gain Demeter's patronage. Diana has her blessing." Hippolyta nearly broke down crying in relief. She covered her eyes to shield the tears threatening to fall.

"However, the other motive has yet to be played out. You were granted immortality to become the first Amazon Champion. But because of that, you never made it down here to be judged upon your actions. You needed to receive the verdict that would have been handed to you should you have died a mortal."

Hippolyta watched as Hades, Persephone, and Demeter strode away from her. Not knowing what else to do, she followed. A few steps forward and her surroundings phased. They were walking through a cavernous throne room, their footsteps echoing off the black marble floors and onyx columns. She recognized this layout. It was her palace, but in stark negative.

Hades mounted a small raise of stairs and sat on his throne. Persephone took her place at his right side, Demeter on his left. Hippolyta suddenly felt small and insignificant. All her bravado fell to dust as the rulers of the underworld regarded her.

Hades spoke first. "Hippolyta, you stand before us in judgement. Here, your immortality has been disregarded. So has your royal lineage. In my realm, everyone is equal.

"You are being charged as an accessory to murder. Your invasion of Athens killed hundreds of warriors on both sides. You used your people's loyalty to exact revenge. While their souls were given respite due to their heroic deaths, you did not meet an honorable demise.

"That war didn't have to happen. You could have learned from your sister's wisdom and fought without fighting. You had so many chances to take a different path. You chose violence. Believe it or not, I don't like wanton deaths. I get my due eventually. But the flood of souls during that time nearly backed up Charon's cavern for decades.

"I asked a few to tell me what they thought of your actions. Artemis nearly cried as she told me how your choices killed Antiope. Athena gave her testimony on how you ran from her corpse instead of facing what you had done. And Hestia testified on how you damned your sister to exile for building a home with her beloved. While I usually don't take emotions into account, I do take umbrage to the fact that a king had been robbed of his rightfully acquired queen."

Demeter continued. "And while he did not want to contribute, Hermes' said that he felt Antiope's sorrow as she was escorted to this realm. She was killed before her time. Even the Fates were surprised that her line had been cut so short. You robbed a child of his mother. There are few sins as grievous as that."

"You were proud, vengeful, and selfish." Hades leaned forward. "While I usually admire those qualities, those are what are on the scales right now. They lean heavily towards damnation. Do you have anything to say in your defense."

Hippolyta trembled as her deeds were laid before her. She felt the weight of guilt upon her soul. All these things, she already knew. Even as she served as queen and raised Diana, she felt that she had been living on borrowed time. Slowly, she bowed her head and fell to her knees. When she raised her eyes to the throne, she did not attempt to hide her tears.

"I have nothing to say to defend myself. What you say is true - I caused so many deaths. The one I loved so much died because of me. And many followed me on my quest, my people never recovered from the loss. Our numbers are small, and we've had no children born to us other than Diana. I deserve to be damned, but that would only add to the pain I've lived all these years afterwards.

"Every Autumn brings me sadness, reminding me of how Antiope sacrificed her body in hopes of children and letting me save my purity. But I am not pure. My soul is dark and my spirit unclean. I have so much blood on my hands. Do with me as you will.

"Just, please...I beg of you... let Diana live the life she chooses. Don't make her pay for my mistakes. And let Bruce have the blessing Athena promised him. Whatever that is, they deserve to be together. Find another queen to take my place. Don't make her do it."

Hippolyta waited for the verdict to be handed down to her. She prayed fervently, though she didn't know who to pray to. Athena - she testified against her. Gentle Hesita...no. Hera? She put her on this path in the first place.

Aphrodite? She wanted her to come down here. Even a goddess of love had her limits. Just as she saw Hades begin to gesture towards her, one last thought crossed her mind.

_Diana. I love you so much. Please, forgive me for everything I've done. Live a good life. I will hold that dear as I burn for my sins._

"Wait. I have something to say." Persephone stepped down from the throne dais and walked over to Hippolyta. She reached down and touched her on the shoulder, then lifted her off the ground to stand.

"While this is the time when we render verdicts for eternity, we still have one criteria on which to judge. Consider this a 'loophole' in the rules."

"What do you mean, Daughter?" Demeter asked.

"I heard when Hippolyta was awoken from a deep sleep by Diana and Bruce's voices promising to love their way. I was there when she ran to defend her daughter's love, and when Hera gave her the challenge to prove Diana's worthiness to be the Amazon Champion. I specifically remember her last order. Whatever decision we make, Hippolyta will share Diana's fate.

"In this case, Diana has saved her mother." Hippolyta's head sharply rose. "You cannot deny that. Hippolyta met every challenge thrown at her, thus earning all of your patronage for Diana's powers and granting her immortality. And Diana fought with spirit, surviving even Chimera's attack. Both fought and won. They will share each other's fate."

"How can you prove Hera's words? She's too high and mighty to come down here. How do we know you were actually there to hear her? It is hearsay otherwise." Hades leaned back in his throne, as if he had poked holes in Persephone's evidence. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"When I am above ground, I stay close to Themyscira since it is near the Gateway to the underworld. And the women there are frozen in a perpetual state of Spring. They make me feel like the _Kore_ I used to be. With the island hidden, I can bless their lands with abundance while staying close to the gods. I was the gentle breeze soothing the heat from the island. That is how I was able to hear Hera give her challenge. "

"Was it possible you misheard her? She might have wanted a different fate for both of them..."

"Hades. Do you doubt my word?" Persephone placed her hands on her hips.

"No. But if you want me to take them into account, I want something in return. Something you have hidden deep but refuse to give me. I just want to hear it one time." Hades gave her a wan smile. "More if you have it in you."

"You ask much of me, but I will do this if you let me explain one more thing to Hippolyta. You know this concerns your daughter, so you would do well to agree with me."

Many heartbeats passed between them. Life and Death stared each other in the eyes, waiting for the other to back down. Finally, Hades gave the most subtle of nods. Persephone nodded back. She turned to Hippolyta.

"Antiope is not here."

Hippolyta nearly collapsed. "You mean she made it to the Elysian Fields?"

"No. I mean she is not in the underworld." Hippolyta let this sink in.

"Please tell me. Where is she?"

"Where do you think?"

_Anagenesis. Katharos._

Hippolyta gasped in understanding.

Persephone smiled. "I visited the Fates to review Antiope's lifeline. I wanted to find out what happened to her and found Aphrodite investigating the same thing. We discovered something so beautiful, it gave me hope that true love does exist. It was then that Aphrodite pledged to guard that beauty and do her best to keep it safe."

"What did she find?"

"Aphrodite would have to be the one to tell you. However, it remains to be seen if you will have that chance. Say it, Hades. Render your verdict in favor of Hippolyta continuing her role as Amazon Queen."

"I will keep my end of the bargain when you keep yours."

"How you find opportunities to take more from me...Husband."

"I only wish you would call me that willingly and without bitterness in your voice."

"Hold your breath until I do. Now keep your promise."

"Fine. Go, Hippolyta. The door is that way." He waved his hand at her.

"That's it? Just...'go'?" Hippolyta glanced at each deity in confusion.

"What more do you need me to say? You do remember how you got here, right?"

"Not really. I came with you, Strong Mother. Would you be able to -"

"Don't listen to him, Hippolyta," Persephone snapped. "He's lying again. He would have you wondering these caverns for all eternity trying to find your way out. Then he'd be able to do what he pleases with you. You might have been saved from Tartarus, but you would be trapped down here like me."

"Sephie, you try my patience." Hades glared between the two women. "Hippolyta, I should keep you down here, even just to hash things out. I understand why you denied my parentage to Diana, and I can even overlook how you fought against me when I wanted to bring you down here. But what I can't abide by is you letting so many departed souls return to the surface. The minute they pass Cerberus, they are mine."

"Then you should talk to your servant, Charon. He's the one that let them go, not Hippolyta." Persephone stepped in front of the confused queen.

"I will handle him, but he became in her debt when she gave him a taste of her immortal warmth. I don't blame him for paying it. She shouldn't have offered it in the first place."

"She was forced to come down here! This was her _katabasis. _Just like Heracles, Theseus, and Odysseus before her, Hippolyta made the journey. She performed a _nekyia _when she communicated with that woman's shade. And because that encounter resulted in compassion and mercy, you should show her the same. Send herhome. Make it a true resurrection."

"So she would become one of yours. I should keep her here just to spite you. Then you wouldn't have a beautiful sister to share your rebirth story."

"If it wasn't for these damned challenges, she wouldn't have come down here in the first place!"

"At least she was brave enough to do so. I had to steal you in order to get your attention. Then you go about having children with other men and wouldn't give me one of my own. At least she gave me the time of day!"

"If you had actually courted me, I might have agreed to come with you. Then I would have fought to give you a child. But no, you had to kidnap me in front of my friends and trick me into eating your food to force me to stay. You didn't even give me a choice!"

"I didn't make you eat those pomegranate seeds! I didn't know it would trap you here."

"Yes you did! You were just waiting for me to eat them. You even served me yourself."

"You were hungry, I had food. Even I know how to be a good host."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how ungrateful of me. Let me just give you Hestia's blessing." A trio of gasps echoed through the dark chamber. Hippolyta never saw the motion done so rudely.

"Strong Mother! Please make them stop. I just want to go home." Hippolyta pleaded to Demeter. The harvest goddess rolled her eyes in boredom.

"This is an old argument. It comes up periodically, you're just an excuse for them to hash it out again. It ends the same way every time. I really don't want to be here for that part." She slapped Hades on the shoulder, snapping him out of his tense staring contest with Persephone. Taking one more look at Hippolyta, he shook his head in frustration.

"Damn my own name...see what you did? Get out. I don't want to see you down here again." With a derisive, backhanded swing, he slammed Hippolyta out of the palace. The last thing she saw before she passed out were the stars coming to meet her.

* * *

_Waiting by the wayside / Of an endless reverie / Where all the things I run from / Are sure enough to find me - Endless Reverie - Azam Ali_


	24. Book 6 - Aphrodite - Ch 1: The Prize

**_Book 6 - _**_**Aphrodite (Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation.)**_

_I'd love to give myself away / But I find it hard to trust / I've got no map to find my way / Amongst these clouds of dust_

_Fear can stop you loving / Love can stop your fear / But it's not always that clear - Fear and Love - Morcheeba_

* * *

"_My mother, the queen then, sent me into the forest without weapons, food, or supplies, wearing only my chiton and circlet on my head when I was but a little girl. I had to bring back a prize or I couldn't come home."  
__Hermes - Red Queen - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Mother? Why are you crying?_

Because, my little sun and stars, I'm sad.

_You don't cry over anything. Tell me, what's wrong, Polly?_

I'm scared. I was all alone and I couldn't come home without a prize.

_Oh Mother, don't cry. You have me, I'm here._

Yes, I do. You made it all better. You made me laugh. You loved me like no other.

_We'll hide out here in the woods! I'll teach you how to track, and you'll show me how to shoot a bow and arrow. We'll live off the fish in the stream. It'll be fun! _

It was fun! And the start of our time in the sun, my beautiful star. Mother never knew of the pact we made. I was Artemis, you were Orion. I loved you like no other, but you loved another. It was my word that killed you.

_Then don't tell her! Our little secret!_

And it has been my secret, so very long. I've carried this burden by myself. I don't want it anymore. I just want to let go.

_We're going to make our own future perfect, our way. No matter what._

_Polly. Hippolyta. Wake up, my beautiful golden sun. Open your eyes. You won your prize. Time to go home._

Hippolyta felt a touch on her forehead, then it trailed down her cheek. A gentle peck tickled the side of her mouth, and she could smell the delicate aroma of apple blossoms and sea breeze. She breathed in deep; the fragrance calmed her soul with its sweetness. There was an undertone of a gentle flower scent, like a baby she remembered holding.

Aquamarine eyes opened to find light eyes gazing back at her. They were close together, lying on a pillow of soft clouds. The smallest movement would have their noses touching. This was how Aphrodite was able to kiss her ever so slightly. They silently stared at each other.

A tear fell from Hippolyta's eye, falling onto the cloud pillow like an upside down raindrop. Aphrodite reached over and wiped the wet trail from her cheek. Another fell, another caress. Soon, Aphrodite was bringing the Amazon Queen into her arms as she sobbed centuries of grief away from her heart. The goddess of love lied there, letting her presence comfort the mourning woman as she purged her spirit of all the guilt she held inside.

Hippolyta couldn't tell how long she cried in Aphrodite's arms, but it was some time before she could lie there without sobs wracking her body. The goddess simply let her stay, caressing her long golden hair. She started humming under her breath; a simple, but haunting song. Hippolyta realized it was the Delphic Hymn that she sang to her nephew. She hummed it along with her.

At the last note, Hippolyta took a deep, cleansing breath. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her soul. Not totally; some of that stayed, and she wanted it to. She had to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Just as it could very, very soon.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what had woken her up in the first place. "'Dite? I won my prize? Did I do it? Did I get Diana's championship back?"

"You've gained the patronage of each deity that matters before now. A magnificent feat, for sure."

"What do you mean 'each deity before now'. Is there more?"

"Of course there's more. One more in fact. Me."

"But, 'Dite. I thought you didn't take your blessings from her. You said you stayed with her the entire time."

"Yes, I did. I couldn't be prouder of what I've seen from her in the past few days. But there's more at stake than just her powers. There's a reconciliation happening, quite a few of them, actually. This was to close those circles and bring peace to all involved. But how about you? Did you also see what this was about?"

"I believe so. I've come to terms with my involvement in my sister's death. I'll no longer hide from it. I'm going to tell Diana the truth the next time I see her."

"Yes, that is the first cycle that needed resolution. What happened with Antiope and Theseus could have been avoided. That's what put your people on the path towards immortality. As you've found out, its not the blessing many make it out to be. This is the heritage Diana deserves to know about. But if you're going to tell her about your involvement, you have to give her the entire story."

"What do you mean? What more does she need to know?"

Aphrodite helped Hippolyta rise from her reclining position. From there, the goddess took the queen's hand and led her over to the fountain used for Hermes' visions earlier. It was there that Hippolyta could truly see where they were.

They were back in the Zodiac. The soft feathery pillows were clouds forming the wings of the Swan Constellation. All around the area, garlands of flowers and berries hung from various points of light. The sound of gurgling water drifted from the viewing pool. A slight, cool breeze drifted through. It felt like that first spring wind that brought in the promise of life, even as it held that last bit of winter cold.

"My dear Hippolyta. When you tell her the story of Antiope and Theseus, you need to remember that there are various points of view to that tale. There's history's version. There's the version that you experienced. Then there's the story that Antiope and Theseus know themselves."

"What more was there? Antiope left because she loved her son. She didn't want to give him up, so she abdicated the throne instead."

"That's only half of the story. Would it be too much for you to believe that she loved Theseus so much, that she left because she wanted to be with him?"

Hippolyta stayed silent for a moment. She let that thought filter through her mind, the implications finding their way to her heart. Her grief surged forward again. "Yes...I can see that. She loved him more than she loved me and left."

"No, Hippolyta. It wasn't a matter of loving one over another. Leaving you wasn't a decision she made lightly. She loved you very much. Your mother had been training her since birth to be her successor, and that was all she expected to do with her life. But then she held the child of the man she loved in her arms. She discovered she wanted something else, so she went after it. Just like..."

"Just like Diana is doing with Bruce. Oh, Sweet Aphrodite, I think I'm starting to see what you want me to see."

"Almost. You're doing what your Amazon upbringing has conditioned you to do. You've considered Antiope's point of view, and you've thought of Diana's. But you haven't considered one more person."

Hippolyta thought of what Aphrodite was trying to tell her. She knew that she was supposed to figure this out on her own, it was a lesson that she had to fight for.

Fight for...fighting for what was right...

"This is about him, too. Isn't it?" Hippolyta asked.

"Which one? Theseus or Bruce?"

Hippolyta smiled an ironic smirk. "Is there a difference?" Aphrodite just gave her own enigmatic smile and waved her hand over the waters.

* * *

_Ancient Athens, Royal Palace, Throne Room  
_Theseus impatiently paced back and forth in front of his throne for the news. He received word that the ship that carried his spy had returned, but she wouldn't arrive until the cover of night. The darkness hid the identity of the woman who served beyond his usual retainers. This was only known to three people; the King, The Messenger, and the Silent Wolf.

While he waited, the king thought back to the last night he laid with his Amazon beauty. They performed the Rituals with their usual passion, if not more. They were making love with their hearts than just lustful sex with their bodies. It seemed like they never had enough time.

He remembered holding her close, breathing in her scent along with the perfumes she wore for him. She snuggled in closer, winding her arm around his waist, running her fingers up and down his back. Her breath whispered in his ear, one of his favorite sounds. A thought entered his mind, crazy and forbidden, but he had to try...

"Come with me to Athens, Antiope. Be my wife." He felt her fingers freeze their caress. He waited with baited breath for a reply. "Antiope? Did you hear what I said? I asked you to..."

"I heard you. I just don't know what to say."

"I hoped that 'yes' would be your answer."

"You know I can't say that. I'm the Queen of the Amazons. I can't just leave."

"Yes, you can. Your sister is next in line for the throne, she can take it. Come and rule with me. You would still be a queen."

"I would also be under your laws and traditions. I've had to answer to no one but my own mother when she was queen. In your land, you would rule over me."

"You would rule by my side as an equal. I wouldn't be so ignorant to think I could subdue an Amazon, nor would I want to. It was your fire that brought me here in the first place. I just didn't think I would fall in love with you."

Theseus could feel Antiope's hand lay flat on his back. "You love me? Could a man truly love a woman as his equal and not look down upon her as a lesser being?"

"Of course he can. But if this is unusual, then let's add it to the other feats that I've accomplished. 'Theseus, King of Athens, Slayer of Minotaur, and husband to a woman who is his equal'. That's a lot to carve above my palace door, but we can make it fit." He glanced down to the woman in his arms. "Don't you love me, too?"

"Yes...yes I do, but there is more to this than us. My people hold traditions that have made us strong. I would be exiled if I were to marry you, no longer an Amazon. I would be parted from my sister. We've promised to stay together forever."

"Then we'll use that promise to forge a new tradition between our peoples. You become my wife and your sister rules Themyscira. Then when the time is right, our mutual love for you can unite us. I think we can make it work."

"Your dream is a nice one, Theseus, but I think it's too simple for us to maintain. Too much distrust exists between our worlds. I don't think they're ready for it."

"Then let's work towards it. If you were to marry me, then we would give them something to think about. Would you at least consider it?" He waited many long breaths for her answer. He wondered if he should have kept his question to himself.

"I can't." He sighed in disappointment at her answer. He hoped he still had a chance. "How I wish you didn't ask me that. It makes my next statement so hard to say."

"What's wrong, Antiope? Tell me."

"It's been noticed that I've chosen you over all men during the past few celebrations, and hosted you in my home many times over. My people are starting to wonder if I'm showing preference instead of viewing you only as a means to an end. They are calling for me to pick another."

"And do you want to do that? Shun me...be with someone else?"

"No! I can't stand the thought of another man touching me. Not when my heart calls for you. But my duty is to my people, it's my responsibility to continue the royal line."

"I understand. It is believed that the King's spirit belongs to the land, that his soul reflects the feast or famine of the people. My kingdom is doing well, and await an heir to the throne. It was my hope that you would have been with child by now, but it seems the gods have deemed otherwise."

"I prayed so many times that we would be blessed, but it wasn't meant to be. It hurts me to say this, but this will be the last time I see you. My heart wants to keep you; my traditions say I have to let you go." Antiope's voice shook as she delivered her judgement. Theseus held her closer, knowing that she was doing her royal duty for her people.

"We still have many hours until dawn. If this is to be our last time together, then let's make it count. Who knows? Maybe Aphrodite will smile upon us and give us her blessing."

"Yes. Maybe she will." Her thought tapered off as she leaned into his kiss. Her tears fell onto the pillows as they moved together in their desperation for more time.

The setting moonlight beaming through the window slowly moved across their bodies, as if it wanted to bless them for their love. Their silhouettes parted, then entwined, separated again, and united once more in a choreographed display of light and shadow. For this moment, there was no mission for an heir, nor gleaming city to rule - no fierce warrior queendoms, nor rigid laws to follow.

There was only a man and a woman making love, finding happiness in each other's arms.

A breeze filtered through the window, cooling their heated bodies as their excitement increased. He wanted to prolong the moment, this being the last night they were to be together. But he couldn't resist her, he never could; not from the moment he first saw her. As he continued to love to his queen, he heard a whisper on the wind:

_Love her. My gift to you. Honor me. _And honor her he did.

That final morning, Theseus made a promise to Antiope; he would wait for her on the ship that transported their Spring Blossoms. She was to appear on the beach at night and signal for a boat to come get her. If she wanted to be with him, that was the time to let him know.

If she didn't, he would take it as a sign to leave her alone and never return.

The last time he traveled to Themyscira, he sent a coded message with the little girls that were their new Spring Blossoms. Within the pouch holding the idol of Blessed Mother Demeter, the smaller, more delicate idol of Persephone rested beneath. He hoped Antiope would understand what he was trying to say. Though he didn't like aligning himself with the God of the Underworld, he used the theft of Kore by Hades as his message that he was there to steal her away.

Theseus watched from a window in the Captain's Hold as Antiope and Hippolyta greeted their new children. He gasped in wonder at how round the queen had grown, her pregnancy obvious to him from across the harbor. He wanted to run to her, kiss her and rub his hand along her belly. He laughed as she struggled to stand, and nearly cheered as the group of girls helped her up. His heart leaped when he noticed Antiope palm his gift as Hippolyta inspected the empty pouch. He shook with longing as she turned to look back at the ship, almost staring him in the eyes.

Theseus waited nervously to see if Antiope would meet him on the beach. He stood on the deck of the _Tefenet_, the Spring's full moon lending enough light for him to see across onto the Amazon shore. He could see the palace from his vantage point, even make out the window to Antiope's chambers. A candle glowed from a window sill. He stared at it as if he could will her to show herself.

But there was no signal, and he knew she wasn't coming. He left with a heavy heart, taking her message for what it was. He promised himself that he would never come to her again.

But he couldn't help but wonder. What of the child? A boy that he could care for. Their son. He would treasure such a child as the prince he would be. Damn it, even if it was a girl. A princess to dote over. Would Antiope allow him to claim their daughter? Not with his name, but with his heart.

After sailing home, he sent his honor-bound servant to look in on the royal house. He knew the former Amazon and Egyptian captain didn't often see eye to eye, but they were willing to work together for the King's purpose. She was to return on the _Tefenet_ with the Hestian Maidens that were sent to help with the Summer birthings. The acolyte's modest veils made it easy to hide his servant from her sisters' eyes.

Theseus grew impatient with waiting for news. Just as he was about to go searching, Lykopis hurried into the throne room and kneeled in front of him, her dark traveling cloak still on her shoulders. He wondered why it took her so long to get there until she stood and revealed her sleeping son in her arms. Of course, she was pledged to serve him for a reason.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I just had to see Anax before reporting in. It has been a long trip."

"I understand, Lykopis. I'm just anxious for news. Tell me what you saw. I want details."

"Your Majesty, you are the father to a son."

Theseus nearly fell back onto the steps that led to his throne. "Tell me about my son."

"I arrived with the Hestian Maidens to assist in the birthings. The disguise worked, my sisters did not recognize me. It felt nice to be there again, even if it was as a humble servant than a proud warrior. We were allowed to stay as hospitality granted us.

"We were given news that the queen was in labor and she would be delivering her child at any moment. I was able to accompany the Hestian Mistress as she attended her personally. Princess Hippolyta allowed us to enter the chambers."

"That was a risky move for you, Lykopis. If you had been discovered, they would have executed you for trespassing." Theseus admonished.

"Yes, but I thought it important to get all the news I could. Everyone was so focused on Antiope, I was but a simple assistant that boiled water, supplied clean blankets, and kept a little girl busy. No one paid any attention to me." He nodded his thanks for her bravery, then motioned for her to continue.

"She was in labor all night. We took turns staying with her, trying to make her comfortable. The Princess was exhausted after being with her all day. It finally took me dropping a potion into her tea to make her go to sleep. I was able to sit with Antiope as she tried to rest. She kept whispering your name in her pain."

"She did? Did she say anything else?" Theseus didn't even try to hide his eagerness.

Lykopis nodded. "She opened her eyes and saw me sitting there. She asked me who I was. I uncovered my face and told her the truth; that I was there to watch after her and to report to you how she fared. That question sparked quite a few comments from her."

"Such as..."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Lykopis, you promised to follow my orders. Don't hold back on this." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"She was in labor for a while, Your Majesty. She had some, um, choice words to say about you, your parentage - divine or otherwise - and how the size of your manhood had made the child way too big for her to deliver. Then she cursed all mankind to the deepest depths of Tartarus, where each of you would feel the birthing pains of the demon seeds you sow. If the gods followed her command, you would have been hit by lightning many times over."

"That's...nice to know."

"You did say to give you details. I have more about what she wanted to do with your..."

"No need to tell me that. I think I have the idea. Did she say anything else? Anything for me?"

Lykopis nodded her head. She walked up to Theseus, staring him straight into the eyes. She reached up and drew a star on his forehead. Then she ran a finger across from one temple to the other. The Crown of Apollo. The Star of Artemis. Her Sun and Star. Lykopis then wiped the tear that ran down his cheek. Her heart went out to the King that she had come to respect for his generosity.

"She finally delivered the babe around dawn the next day. He is a strong boy, Your Majesty. His cry was louder than my Anax's when he was born. Black hair and blue eyes like yours, and beautiful, like his mother. A fine son."

"And Antiope? How does she fare? A child like that could have hurt her."

"She was well when we left, resting with her son in her arms. She loves him, Your Majesty. I recognize the look in her eye. I felt the same when I held my son for the first time. Her parting with him will not be a good one."

Theseus was already making plans. There was an heir to the Athenian throne, and the mother to his son was going to lose him. He had to try one more time. If Lykopis was willing to be exiled for the sake of her child, would Antiope be willing to leave for their son and the man she loves?

"Loyal Lykopis. I know you serve me so you could stay with your son, but I thank you for going beyond what was asked of you. This news does my heart good. Now I would ask more, but not yet. Spend some time with your child and get some rest. We will be traveling back to Themyscira for The Harvest."

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Rooftop above Crime Alley  
_Diana slowly climbed out of unconsciousness. She could feel her head lying on a hard, but warm and inviting pillow. A gentle touch moved across her forehead, then down her cheek. She waited for a feather soft caress to touch her lips but heard a high pitched whisper instead.

"Come on, Bats! You're supposed to kiss the princess awake. Like in the stories!"

"You know he's not going to do that, Rob. Not with us watching anyways."

"We can turn our backs. Just for a split second. Go ahead Bats, real quick. Kissy kissy!"

"Boy, I'm about to throw you off this roof."

"Got grappling hooks, will use them. You know I can!"

"Why don't the two of you go over there. Inspect the neighborhood for any lingering trouble...or something...just go away!"

A pair of footsteps receded into the background, accompanied by light giggles. Then she felt the anticipated touch on her lips, with another caress to her cheek. Batman was trying his best to wake her up, but using the gentlest of touches to do so.

"Diana, wake up. Let me know you're okay. Princess? Please, for me." She tried opening her eyes, but they were too heavy.

She felt the touch again on her lips and wanted to respond with a kiss of her own. Yet she still couldn't open her eyes. Her head was spinning and she was slipping back into unconsciousness. She heard a pair of footsteps approach.

"Maybe you should try waking her up your way. Kinda like how you had to do to us."

"Jeez, 'Wing! I thought you liked her. Why would you want him to do that?"

"It works! Did you ever linger in bed when he came to get you?"

"You have a point there. What do you say, Bats? You gonna go ahead and..."

"I will not do that to her! We'll just have to take care of her here or bring her back to the cave. We have no idea how this encounter affected her."

"Try smelling salts. That might work." _Eww! I don't want to sniff those, try something else! _She felt her pillow shift, as if reaching for something. She fought to move a part of her body, but she felt so weak...

She turned her head, finally able to indicate that she was awake. She heard exhaled breaths of relief. Three concerned male voices tangled in her ear.

"Diana!" one young voice called.

"Nightgale!" a younger voice added.

"Princess?" a deeper, beloved voice whispered near her ear.

"No, you heard her, she's the next Amazon Queen. Your Majesty!" Robin's little voice nearly broke in excitement.

"Nah, she's bigger than that. 'Guardian Demon Reborn from Fire'! That's freakin' cool!" The nearly unconscious heroine almost laughed at Nightwing's suggestion.

"Eaudaemon, a guardian spirit, not demon. She's not evil, but she is a demigoddess." _  
_

"A demigoddess guardian for Gotham. Wow, how about that? I think your job might be in jeopardy, Bats." _Nightwing, you're going to get me in trouble. Stop it!_

"Oh, wait! I know what to call her. Alfred said it in the cave. This should work." Suddenly, she felt breath close to her ear.

"Rise and shine, Mrs. Wayne! Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!" She felt a surge of happiness give her strength. Between the name and the little boy voice, Nightgale was able to roll towards Batman's chest. Two boys grew alarmed at seeing her shoulders shake.

"What did you do, Rob? You made her cry!"

"No, she's not crying. I know what this is." Batman reached down and tickled her. She reared back with a squeak and continued laughing.

"Seriously, Nightwing? 'Guardian Demon'? Do I really look that bad?" Nightgale was finally able to open her eyes and gaze upon the three men surrounding her. Their expressions of relief, exasperation, and love made her feel warm inside.

"You heard that? You were awake all this time? Bats, next time definitely use your way to wake her up. She deserves it."

"Don't worry, I'll have something for her." Nightwing rolled his eyes at the suggestive comment.

"Nightgale! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright. For a minute there, we thought you had..."

"Ssshhh, Little Bird. I'm okay, just feeling a bit drained." She raised a gloved hand and stroked the boy's soft cheek. "Do you have any water?" Three pair of eager hands reached for their utility belts. The one closest to her got there first.

"Come on, sit up slowly." Batman helped her, pausing at her hiss of pain. "Easy there, Nightgale. I got you." The boys glanced at each other at his gentle voice as he helped her drink from the canteen. Robin smiled at Nightwing. 'Wing nodded back, then motioned him away from the couple.

"Hey Bats. If I remember correctly, I agreed to patrol for you over the weekend. Mind if I borrow your sidekick for the night?"

"Uh uh, 'Wing. I'm her partner. She's the one I rode in with. You have to clear it with her." Robin glanced at Nightgale with hope in his eyes. If he was any more excited, he would have been bouncing on his toes.

"Well, I did kind of jump rank by bringing you with me. Batman, can he stay with Nightwing?" The tone of her voice suggested that this was more than a request.

"Yes, Robin can stay out tonight, but don't engage anyone unless absolutely necessary. I don't want you two doing anymore than you've already done. Is that clear?" Both sons nodded in agreement.

"I'll see about us staying at Zatanna's tonight, too. She said to stop by whenever we feel like. If you could get Alfred to pick us up in the morning?" Nightwing glanced at his mentor significantly. Batman nodded. "You should meet this crazy rabbit she's got, Robin. Sometimes it feels like he's talking to me, though I don't think I want to know what he saying. We'll bring some carrots. That usually wins him over."

"Cool! But...where do we find a carrot at this time of night?" His brother's hand on his shoulder said _'I have my ways'_.

"Wait. Robin, come here." The boy stiffened at Batman's rough command tone, but shuffled towards him. He was further surprised when he was brought in closer by a strong, gauntleted arm around his shoulder. By the time the motion was completed, Batman held two of the most important people in his life in his arms.

"I wasn't happy that you defied my orders. You put yourself in unnecessary danger by being here." Robin hung his head. "But I'm now glad that you did. You backed her up as I would have, as much as you've done for me. You held your own and helped save many lives. You did a good job tonight." Robin perked up at Batman's pronouncement, then flung his arms around his neck. Nightgale smiled as a father brought his son in closer.

"Thank you, Tim. I'm very proud of you." Nightgale added her own arms around the boy, thanking him for his help. For that moment, a circle of three found comfort, relieved that they survived a night of guns, fire, and fighting. They were suddenly tackled by a heavy weight. Nightwing tried winding his arms around all of them.

"Sorry, I was feeling left out." Robin rolled his eyes, the movement obvious even from behind the domino mask. Only when Nightgale gasped in pain did they disengage.

"How badly are you hurt, Diana?" The use of her name made her shudder. She could hear an underlying tension that she hoped wouldn't surface.

"I'm okay..."

"No, you're not. I recognize the way you're holding yourself. Stand up." Batman supported her around the waist, but made her use her own strength to pick herself up. She gingerly brought her legs underneath her, then raise herself on her knees. She arched her back in an angle that revealed the pain she really felt. He had mercy on her and lifted her up the rest of the way.

"I thought so. You probably have some bruised ribs, possibly a hairline fracture. You're breathing is slightly labored. Where were you hit?"

Diana reluctantly let him examine her. She attempted a blank expression during his examination, but she couldn't help but yelp in pain when he pushed against her chest. He located the bullet lodged into the vest and pulled it out.

A real bullet. Right over her heart.

The tension among the group increased many levels higher. Their minds twisted at the implication. Two young heroes gasped at the idea of what almost happened in that alley...again. Their mentor's face was void of all feeling, but the slight tremor in his hand belied his emotions.

The woman in the middle stood as straight as she could, glancing at each masked face in pride and slight rebellion. "I would do it all over again for any of you. Just as you would have done for me." Her eyes traveled to the white lenses of the man she loved, daring him to contradict her.

A dark gloved hand gently laid over her heart, as if his touch could heal her immediately. Then it was snatched away as Batman abruptly retreated and stalked towards the edge of the building. Diana thought he was about to jump over the side until she saw that he stopped, planting his closed fists onto the retaining wall, and slumped his head down. It was obvious he was breathing heavily to calm himself.

"Ah, I think this is a good time for me and Tim to go patrol the city." Dick nudged Diana, nodding towards the younger hero. She understood his silent message.

She knelt down carefully, bringing Tim into her arms. "You were the best partner a warrior could ask for. Thank you for getting me here."

"Diana? Did I cause this? Because he said he's proud of me, but then he seems mad and I don't know what to think."

"No, Little Bird. None of this was your fault. He was right, you did well by watching after me. I would have been all alone out here, because I would have come anyways. You kept me going in the right direction, and you fought bravely in you own right." She reached up and moved a lock of his hair off his forehead.

"Now it's time for you to go with your brother and watch out for the city. I'll talk with Bruce, smooth things over. By tomorrow, we'll be in the kitchen going over strategies, and Bruce will be pointing out what went right, what we've done wrong and how we could have done better." This brought a tremulous smile to the boy's face, then he wound his arms around her neck. Diana held on to him as if she would never let him go.

Silently, Tim kissed her on the cheek then stepped back. Diana fought to keep her eyes dry. That either meant _'good luck' _or _'good bye'_. She'd be damned if it was the latter.

"Diana, you have to go to him. I've seen this before." Nightwing helped her up into a standing position and wound his arm around her waist in support. "He's not taking this well. I suspect you're about to be victim to his temper. If there's anyone who can take him on, it's you. But, if you think I can be of any help..."

"No, Dick. Thank you for your concern, but this is something him and I need to work out. Take Tim and go to Zatanna's. I don't want him seeing or hearing any of this."

The young man nodded then drew her into his arms for a hug. "You're good for him, Diana. Don't forget that. Bruce wouldn't be reacting like this if he didn't care. It took me awhile to figure that out. Don't give up on him."

"I haven't so far. I won't now."

"You are a good person, Diana. He probably doesn't think he deserves you. He may be right, but he has you anyways. Keep on him. I know he loves you, he's just...stubborn."

"You know, for someone who's only seen two decades, you're pretty wise."

"Well, in my two decades, I've seen a few things. Bruce hasn't been this happy for as long as I've known him. He doesn't want to lose you. You'll just need to remind him of that." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "But if things don't work out, can you still come around for Tim? He missed you alot."

Diana's heart surged in pain, and it had nothing to do with the bullet hit. She hoped that it wouldn't come to uncomfortable visits to keep her friendship with the boy. She wanted all of them together.

She watched as the two young heroes walked to the other side of the rooftop. Taking out their grapple guns, they shot cables to an opposite building. She couldn't help but feel uplifted at their whoops of glee as they flew through the night air.

Taking a deep breath, Diana walked over to the hunched figure at the roof edge. She realized that she was limping and forced herself to walk normally. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before; her entire body rang with pain. She wondered if this was what Bruce felt like after every League battle.

Diana carefully placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder. Her touch had an immediate effect; he flinched away from her, then turned abruptly to lean into her face.

"What the HELL were you thinking coming out here like that?" He growled menacingly, his teeth gritted together in an obvious effort to modulate his voice to a lower tone. His hand clenched around the edge of the roof wall, his muscles bunched with anger.

Diana knew this might be a possible reaction to her presence, but the reality was worse than she imagined. She had received the brunt of his temper before, but that was when he threw her out of Wayne Manor to protect her. Now, it felt like he was tearing her heart out and examining it as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep her. That hurt more than all the body aches she felt combined.

"I... you...you seemed to need..."

"I didn't need you here. I had it under control. You should have stayed home where I left you."

His gruff voice and arrogant tone made something in Diana snap. _Oh, I know he didn't just say that to me._

"You will not talk to me like that, Batman. I'm not yours to order around. Don't act like I am."

"As far as I can see, when you're wearing my equipment and using my gear, I can tell you what what I think. You should have stayed behind."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not going to sit back when the man I love needs help, and there's something I can do about it. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Do you want to see why? Really? Fine."

He abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. He seemed to ignore her gasp of pain as he wound his arm around her waist, fired a cable to a building across the street, and jumped off the roof of the building.

Diana hung on to him, feeling dizzy from the strength of his grip. Batman swung around the side of the building to a small alleyway where he hid the Batmobile. Landing hard, he let go of the woman in his arms and pushed her towards the side of the vehicle. He forced her to turn around and face the reflective window.

"Look at yourself, Diana. This is why you shouldn't be here. Do you see what happened to you?" She shrugged his hands off her shoulders, but looked at herself in the window's reflection. She nearly groaned in embarrassment at the visage looking back at her.

She could see blood drying on her temple, the hair that escaped its bond sticking to her skin. A nasty bruise started forming on her cheek, and her lip had split open at the side. Diana pushed back the dark tendrils that fell to her shoulder. Another bruise had started forming on the underside of her chin.

She glanced at Batman's reflection behind her, where he waited with his arms folded across his chest. She stood back, shrugged a shoulder and turn to him. "So I look like I fought a few rounds with Kal. I'm sure I would have kicked his butt just as badly. War wounds, nothing more."

She watched as a gloved hand reached up, pinched the bridge of his masked nose, and his head bowed in an obvious gesture of exasperation. Diana realized her flippant attitude was going to make things worse, not better.

"Bat...Bruce. I'm okay. I'm still here and I'm talking to you. These things," she motioned to her face, "will heal. I've had cuts and bruises before. I didn't always have supernatural healing."

"Obviously you don't have them now. Look, can we talk about this back at the cave? I don't like being exposed, and we have a few things to discuss. This can't happen again."

"I don't like this tone you're taking with me. I'm not one of your sidekicks that you can boss around. Seems like you forgot that we founded a league of heroes together. I didn't ask for your permission then, and I'm not now."

"You have no idea, do you? This is all about what you want to do. You want to ignore that there are so many more things going on. Why don't you just get into the car and we'll go back-"

"No, Bruce. I'm not riding back with you." He glared at her refusal. "Do you want to leave the motorcycle behind? I figured you have some technology in there you don't want to fall into the wrong hands. Or am I just thinking about myself?" She leaned back, her hands on her hips, challenging him to contradict her.

"You can't ride that in your condition."

"So you're going to let me drive the Batmobile?" His flinch was all the answer she needed. "Why don't you give me something for the pain and I'll follow you back. Don't go too fast, I don't remember how I got here. My navigator's off running along rooftops."

Bruce abruptly reached for her. Diana raised her fist in warning. He lifted his hand in a calming motion, then pointed to her vest. She slowly lowered her arm, then let him reach for her. He pulled out a small syringe tipped with a topped-off needle from his utility belt.

"This is a local anesthetic that will dull the pain. Will you let me give it to you?" At her nod, he took off the top. Gently using two fingers to prod her chest area, he waited until she gave a gasp of pain. With a small poke, he administered the pain reliever through her clothes. In seconds, Diana felt herself able to move better.

"Thanks." She reluctantly looked into his lenses. "You're good at that. You know what you're doing."

"My father was a doctor and I was a rambunctious kid. He had to patch me up quite a few times before...well, you know. Come on, you want to ride back on your own. Let's get you onto the bike." Bruce turned without another word. Diana followed him at her own pace.

Winding themselves around the flaming wrecks, they found the motorcycle where she left it. Making no mention on how she left it exposed, Bruce waited for Diana to limp over and sit on the bike. She took it in hand, grateful that she was able to support it with her injured body. Bruce reached over and pushed a button on one of the handlebars.

"Voice command, activate automatic cycle control. Analyze rider physical composition. Note injuries and strength profile. Compensate for rider fatigue. Input instructions - stop all functions should rider become unconscious. Primary objective, get rider to headquarters safely. Secondary objective, follow Batmobile."

Bruce glanced at Diana who was watching him give the computer commands. "Alternate instructions - should rider decide, reroute control and take her to Wayne Towers with full access to penthouse. Relay access code bmbw-91939-execute to LAN system upon arrival." Diana felt her heart leap at this last command. What was he saying...?

"You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to, Diana. If you don't want to talk to me, take control of the bike and point it south. It will automatically take you to Wayne Tower where you'll be given full access to my personal apartment at the top. You'll find food and clothes there, though they'll be too big for you. Alfred can come get you in the morning after..."

"No, Bruce. I'm coming home with you. We're going to hash this out, even if you have to give me a stimulant to stay awake. We're not letting this go."

"So, you want to come back with me, but you don't want to ride with me. I see..." He tapped the bike's fuselage in a thoughtful manner. "You know, I could have programmed this to return home by itself without you on it. But you didn't want to listen, so we're doing this your way. Hope its not too uncomfortable for you."

Diana closed her eyes in frustration. She was very tempted to relinquish control and ask to come back with him, but her wounded Amazon pride wouldn't let her. She put herself in this position, she would go through with it. But, she hated to end the conversation like this.

"Bruce, look. So much happened tonight, I'm a bit on edge. Between the puppets, Chimera, and the pain, I'm not really thinking straight. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..."

"Good. It's about time you acknowledged that I actually have them. I'll see you back at the cave." With that, Bruce turned with a flourish of his cape and stalked back towards the Batmobile. Diana sat there, mouth open in insulted astonishment, watching him walk away from her.

* * *

_Morning smiles / Like the face of a newborn child / Innocent unknowing / Winter's end / Promises of a long lost friend / Speaks to me of comfort..._


	25. Aphrodite - Ch 2: Worth Fighting For

_So don't you stop being a man / Just take a little look from outside when you can / Show a little tenderness / No matter if you cry_

_Give me a reason to love you / Give me a reason to be a woman / It's all I want to be is all woman / For this is the beginning of forever and ever - Glory Box - Portishead_

* * *

_"Being in love feels like that. You're going to be thrown all over the place, outside forces are going to try to tear you apart, even those who you think are your allies will unintentionally betray you. But in the end, there is still the mission and your teammate. You're in love and nothing will tear the two of you apart. Even if the one you're fighting is the one you love."  
__Two Days - Traveling, Friday Night_

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan  
_"Theseus loved Antiope so much, he was willing to risk his life to come and see her? I never knew..." Hippolyta bowed her head in shame. "I saw that Bruce and Diana were in love despite the restrictions we put on her. Is that what I'm supposed to see?"

"The different layers to this story can take a while to explain, so what you see now is what you should be seeing. Other portions will make themselves known as you meditate on them. But now, ask the question that you truly want answered." Aphrodite motioned towards Hippolyta in an open manner.

Hippolyta leaned in, giving weight to her question. "Why was Diana's powers taken from her? For real. This wasn't about her choosing to have a relationship with a man, that became more apparent as I completed each trial. If this was about reconciliation, what was she supposed to reconcile during her time as a mortal?"

Aphrodite clapped in glee as if Hippolyta had given her the best present of all. "Yes! That is exactly what this was about. So your success during the trials were truly to earn her powers back, and if you had failed you would have suffered the consequences like Diana, just as it was agreed. But Diana's powers were taken to help her, not to hinder her."

"How would leaving her powerless have helped her? What good did that do?"

"She wasn't as powerless as you think. Have faith in your daughter, Hippolyta. Diana is more than the sum of her powers. She had her spirit and skill as an Amazon, and the love that was my gift to her since she was born. She had to see that for herself. She had come to rely too much on those powers as her measurement of value.

"This was a test to see if she had the character of a champion without having the divine gifts of one. Hera wanted to do this sooner, almost immediately after you exiled her. She wanted to hit Diana while she was at her lowest. She even tried to take her powers after Bruce threw Diana out of his home. I told Hera that didn't count because he was doing it to protect her, not to hurt her. Bruce's brutal act of love staved off the trial then.

"I fought to have her power loss correspond to when she was at her happiest," Aphrodite revealed. "Diana is most fierce when she's fighting for peace and love. I wanted to give her a reason to fight for more than herself. Diana's heart soared when she and Bruce finally made love. Hera took that as the trigger and set these events to motion. Her powers were taken, and she was about to be transported here, but you intervened."

"But I took on the responsibility to show you that Diana was worthy. If she was going to be tested anyways, why was I put on this path?" Hippolyta asked.

"You had your own demons to face. We took the opportunity to show you that when you volunteered to take Diana's place among the stars. And you asked that she not be forced to fight against her sisters. Her heart chose the battleground on which her trials were set. If her heart still resided in Themyscira, that's where it would have happened. She had to be taken to the breaking point to push herself beyond her own limits. That meant possibly watching those she loved die in front of her eyes."

"But I still don't see how this relates to their relationship. What does this all mean? Her power loss, their love, the parallels with Antiope and Theseus that were obviously being invoked. It all seems so complicated. Persephone said you found something when you visited the Fates. Something about my sister. What does this have to do with Diana?"

"Let me try and untangle some of this for you. Diana is not Antiope, nor is Bruce Theseus. But the tragedy that was the King of Athens and the Queen of the Amazons was left unresolved, and many times throughout history it has tried to reconcile itself, only to find tragedy again. The cycle of that circle was interrupted when Diana was born.

"As she settled into who she was, the spirit that was her twin light sought a home, trying to find a way to her. That lonely light was born and died, and born again only to find a small quota of peace as it continued to search for a way back to its heart. Hippolyta, did you ever wonder why Diana seemed so agitated while she was growing up?"

"I figured it was just her being willful, like I was. She was always asking questions of the outside world, eager for any news from those we found on the beach. Why?"

"That was her spirit unconsciously looking for her twin light. Every time it called out for her, she felt it as a stirring in her heart. Her curiosity, her questioning, and those times when she stared out to sea was her looking for something more. And her twin light continued to search, but couldn't find it since it lived on a hidden island. Through time, so often did that light manifest, its form took on many different personalities: a monarch, a scoundrel, a freedom fighter, a law enforcer, a healer, and finally..."

"A hero," Hippolyta whispered. Aphrodite nodded.

"It was only when Diana was brave enough to leave your island that they were able to find each other. She appeared to him as a shining light of heroism. That called to his own heroic soul, albeit his being darker and harsher than hers."

"So when Diana left, she was meant to find him? No wonder she was so insistent on leaving."

"Not exactly. She left for her own reasons, that's one of the qualities that made her such a heroic figure. But there is a...force that keeps pushing them together. Destiny, karma, opposites attracting - one way or another, they were going meet. I saw this during my visit to The Fates. When Antiope died, her line fell away from Theseus'...but hung onto the skein from which the Fates pulled it. It stayed their, as if waiting. She refused to leave. Then when a new lifeline manifested, she latched onto it and has been following it ever since. The specifics that made them who they are fell away, but their essence remained.

"You should see those lifelines," Aphrodite gasped in awe. "They are so tangled together, it's amazing that they haven't woven their own tapestry by now. One continuous line for the immortal, numerous lines in the most beautiful shades of blue joining it at various points along the way, only to be cut abruptly.

"Currently, a line of sapphire and one of aquamarine twist so tightly, The Fates will have difficulty cutting only one when it's time. They may have to cut both. Touching these lines, I could feel that their sense of honor and duty was so synchronized, that they recognized it in the other almost immediately. That respect grew to admiration. Admiration turned to friendship, and then that blossomed into love."

Hippolyta's lips curled into a soft smile. "They were determined to find a way... no matter what. Twin lights, huh?"

"It's why she never chose among your Amazons for love. None were born after her for the light to manifest, and none found by sea were her match. And only now is he feeling as if he might find some peace."

"So all of this was to bring them together? You're going through a lot of trouble to help them. Why now, 'Dite?"

"Because they are fighting for something worth fighting for - their love for each other. And in this karmic quest, I saw a bright, golden line traveling beside their entwined threads. It stood close by, vigilant and protective. " Hippolyta wondered who that line was. Protective and bright? That had to be their alien friend, the strong one...

"It was you, Hippolyta. You were the one constant element through the story of Antiope and Theseus, Diana and Bruce. I didn't send you to Hades to punish you, but to set you free. You had to let go of your guilt to be able to do your part in this cycle. This was the second cycle of reconciliation. You held onto your shame for what you did to Antiope for so long, that you let it influence how you treated your daughter. Your refusal to help during the alien invasion put her on the path to find him. Her exile her caused her to build a new home among the stars. There, she and Bruce grew closer together. "

"So what is my role in all of this? What can I possibly do that won't mess things up again?"

"Your words put each heart on their journeys towards their fate. The first time, your actions caused heartache and pain. Now, you have an opportunity to bring joy and life. You will be the one to make sure this story has a happy ending."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave  
_Alfred paced in front of the main computer array. He had so many times through the years, it was an automatic movement he wasn't aware that he was doing. He glanced up every now and then, watching to see if the monitor showed any indication that the radio waves were open again. He had tried contacting anyone on the team to find out what was going on. The silence itself was a telling clue that things weren't going well.

If he hadn't been so much older, he would go out and search for them himself. He had knowledge, experience, and skills, but he wasn't a spry, young man in Her Majesty's service anymore. He would have been more a hindrance than a help if he went to find them, or worse, got caught. So he waited. And prayed.

An engine's growl broke the cave's silence. Alfred laid his hand on his chest, the unconscious movement showing the relief he felt at hearing the Batmobile's powerful motor. A few seconds later, he heard a motorcycle's roar echo the loud call. The two vehicles arrived at the same time. The cycle swerved around the larger car, coming to a halt at its front bumper.

The rider of the motorcycle nearly kicked her vehicle as she dismounted. She strode away from the Batmobile with stiff, irritated steps. He could see that she was in pain. Soon after, the dark vehicle's cockpit opened to let out its passenger. He emerged slower, the aggression in his posture evident in the tension of his shoulders. Each stared the other down in undisguised anger.

"Your Highness, Master Bruce - I'm relieved to see both of you safe and sound. Where are the boys? Why aren't they with you?" Alfred waited. No one answered. "Master Bruce, your sons. Where are they?"

This snapped Batman out of his staring contest with the Amazon. "They're okay, Alfred. Dick wanted to stay out. He kept Tim to help him get used to the field again. They'll be staying at Zatanna's until you can bring them home in the morning."

"I see. And you, Your Highness? Are you okay? How was your first night out?" The question brought Diana's eyes to the old man's. Even wearing the domino mask, he could see that she was on the edge of tears. This wasn't the reaction he expected to see from her. She brought home the man she loves. Why weren't there hugs of joy, smiles of happiness?

Of course. This was Bruce Wayne. There were so many more layers to a situation when he's involved. Alfred knew what these issues were. He also knew how his surrogate son had a habit of pushing away those that were most important to him. Throw in royalty with a prideful streak many centuries long, that was a recipe for heartache. Time to step in with some tough love.

Alfred walked in between the two highly trained warriors. He gently wound his arm around the Amazon, bringing her with him as he stepped towards the towering masked vigilante. In a surprisingly strong move, the older man snatched the gloved fist out of its guarded position at the younger man's side. Alfred reached down and brought up a smaller hand.

He placed Diana's hand over Bruce's closed fist. Only when he saw the larger hand open and take her fingers into his did Alfred put his hand over both of theirs. His gnarled, wrinkled skin contrasted the dark fabric of their gloves. He glanced back and forth between them, making sure he had their full, undivided attention.

"I don't know what happened out there, and it's apparent you two have something to talk about. But I want to make it clear, you have to remember something. Are you listening to me? Acknowledge that you are." His authoritative voice had both of them nodding. "I can't emphasize this enough, so I'm going to say this slowly."

"You love each other. Do you hear me?" The smaller hand began to tremble. The larger hand held on tighter. "No matter what you're going to discuss after I leave, you will remember that. There will be no storming out of this cave, no broken hearts. You will not leave here until you have this resolved.

"Bruce, you will not push her away. Open your ears to what she has to say, and try not to filter it with the pain you've felt all your life. You will not separate yourself and act coldly; we both know it's an act anyway. Stop trying to protect yourself and let her in. I know it's hard, but she wants to be there for you. Her charge out to help you should be proof enough of that. And let go of your need to control the situation. This is about both of you, together. Be patient, with her and yourself." He stared down the larger man until he received a nod of acknowledgment.

"Diana." She jumped at his use of her name. "You will forget all the times he pushed you away. He won't do it again. Correct?" He glanced over to the intimidating figure beside him. The cowled head nodded again. "You will also let go of your underlying suspicion that he's trying to control you because you're a woman." Both heroes flinched in surprise. Bruce recoiled as if insulted, Diana ducked her head in guilt.

"I know your Amazon upbringing has conditioned you to think that men only want to control their women. Bruce is not like that. If he wants to control things, it's because he likes order since he hasn't had much of it most of his life. Help him bring order to your relationship. And put away your royal pride. A little humility can go far with letting someone be heard. Be as patient with him as you've been all this time. And remember that he loves you." Alfred squeezed their hands.

"You are some of the most giving people I know. Give yourselves a chance to fix whatever it is that's between you. You are good for each other. This is just a hard time you need to get over.

"One more thing. Take off the masks. You will do this as yourselves." He pointed at the taller figure. "You are not Batman now. You are Bruce." He then turned to the woman.

"You are not...who are you?" Diana gave a tremulous smile.

"Nightgale." Alfred nodded his head in approval.

"Appropriate. But you are not her, you are Diana. Here, you haven't worn a mask before. Let me help you." He gently peeled the mask from her face, making sure not to hurt the delicate skin around her eyes. He then wiped away the residual adhesive from her skin, and the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Your turn, Bruce." Reluctantly, a gloved hand rose to the cowl and lifted it off his head. He angled his face away from the two in front of him. "Bruce. Look at her." Alfred laid his hand on his shoulder. "This is the woman you love. Be brave and look her in the eye."

Bruce turned his head towards Diana, revealing eyes red from holding in his emotions. When their eyes met, Diana couldn't resist any longer. She rushed forward, wiping away the wetness that traveled down his face. Never had she seen him so vulnerable. The hands that were joined separated as they held each other close.

Diana reached up, kissing him gently. He answered by pulling her closer, and kissed her harder. They continued, oblivious of the butler in their midst. Alfred watched them, a soft smile on his face, satisfied that they would work it out. He also knew he should beat a hasty retreat, or he might see more than he wanted to.

"Well, now that you've started the discussion, I'll go back upstairs." They continued to kiss. "There's food in the refrigerator if you're hungry. You didn't finish dinner in your mad dash to save Gotham." Their kiss intensified. "Okay, I'll just work on my plan for world domination." No answer. "See you in the morning." With that, the butler-spy-father-counselor left the cave.

Bruce continued to kiss Diana until he tasted a warm, coppery flavor. He abruptly separated from her and wiped the blood away from the reopened cut on her lip. Gently taking her face into his fingers, he tilted her head back and forth so he could examine her injuries. His furrowed brow indicated he didn't like what he saw.

Diana let him inspect her, using that as an opportunity to look at him. She noticed how his eyes avoided hers, but he seemed to be memorizing her features. She reached up and rested her cheek in his palm. He caressed her skin with his thumb before taking his hand away. He stepped back a few paces, rubbing his face before turning towards her.

"You came after me."

"Yes. I did."

"I wish you didn't. I had it handled."

"You did not. If I wasn't there, you would have been overwhelmed. You and Nightwing weren't enough."

"We would have found a way..."

"Yes, and that way was me. Admit it Bruce, you don't want me as your partner."

"That is not what I said."

"Then why are you denying my help? Tim and I got there right in time. I gave Gordon the hint to work with you, we helped the parents reunite with their children, and we worked as a team to repel the puppets trying to take you down. We did this together."

"You got hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"Really? If I remember correctly, I covered you quite a few times out there. And look at you! You're not invulnerable anymore. Don't act like you are."

"And don't throw that at me as an excuse not to protect those that I love! You're not invulnerable either, but you go out every night, ready to put it all on the line for your city. Why can't I do that for you?"

"I'm not worth it, Diana! There could be any number of 'me' out there. I don't matter, the symbol does." Bruce stalked up to Diana and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're too important. You're unique and people love you. They look up to you as their symbol of hope, that maybe their world isn't so bad with you there. You're what they aspire to be. They can't lose you."

Diana slowly disengaged his hands. She gently touched his cheek. "They can't lose me, or you can't lose me? Because as far as I can see, you just described yourself. You are Gotham's symbol of hope, too. This city would be lost without you."

"That's not the same, and you're trying to take the attention off you." Diana dropped her hand and walked away.

"Why are you so against the idea of me coming after you?

"You weren't ready for that! You fought as if you had all the superpowers in the world. As if they couldn't hurt you. You charged straight into the middle of it all without a thought to your own safety."

"I fought as an Amazon. I've been trained to fight that way since the moment I could hold a sword. We take our enemies head on. We don't show fear, it's what makes them afraid of us."

"Diana, you...were...shot! If you weren't wearing that vest, it would have ripped through your body, and there would have been nothing I could have done to save you."

"But I survived. I didn't go out there unprotected. Alfred was the one who put this on me. He said that you wear this when you fight for your city. Even your uniform has these protections. How is this any different?"

"I wear this knowing that it isn't totally bullet proof. I have the scars to prove that it isn't. When that bullet hit you..."

"I was catching it for you. That's the real problem, isn't it? I know the limitations of this vest. I didn't care. The gun was aimed at you and I blocked the bullet. I'm not fast enough to used my bracelets anymore, so I used what I had. I don't apologize for that."

"I don't want you sacrificing yourself to save me."

"Why do you think you're not good enough to save!" She waited for him to answer. He just looked away. "Bruce, I know you're accustomed to being the protector. Even when you work with your partners or with the League, you've been the one looking out for everyone else. It's very alpha male, and as an Amazon, even I can appreciate that. But you have to let someone look out for you, too. You are not alone. Please don't act like it."

"But it's better if I work alone. Don't you see, you're yet another person that I care about that's gotten hurt because of me. Jason died, Tim nearly did, and Barbara's paralyzed for the rest of her life. You almost died tonight. I can't go through that. Not again."

"Yes, I nearly did. But you were there for me. I've always been able to count on you to be there, watching my back or just being the strong presence that you are. For someone who wants to work alone, you seem to want to be with me pretty strongly."

"Not if it means you getting hurt or dying. I couldn't live with that. You're abilities as a warrior notwithstanding, I've seen too many I love die. And I'm the one left behind."

"And it's your life that makes all those sacrifices mean something. You continue to protect your city for people to live peaceful, fulfilling lives. Those of us who love you, that's all we want for you, too."

"And how am I supposed to do that without you?" Diana shook her head at the desperation in his voice. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? This is what I've feared the most...feeling this strongly again and watching it snatched away from me. What you told me of Harbinger's vision, you falling back after the bullet hit you, Chimera's flame engulfing you - those are the things that'll have me waking up in a cold sweat for years to come! I'm scared shitless of losing you!"

"Don't you think I already know what that feels like!" Diana fought for control over her voice. "Until recently, I've been impervious, immortal, and had powers beyond belief. And yet, I've watched you put yourself in danger over and over again. You are so willing to sacrifice your own life to bring justice, that it's like Alfred said; you're disturbingly self-destructive.

"You say you're not pushing me away, but I feel like you think that my absence is the best thing for you. How is living a life devoid of love any way to live?"

"Diana, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I just don't want to be the reason for losing you."

"You did lose me." She paused at his gasp of breath. "It was after you sent me and J'onn away from here. I was so hurt, I thought that it was better that we were apart. You clearly didn't want me," he shook his head vigorously, "and I felt my heart break every time I remembered those cruel words you said to me.

"I went home, Bruce. You know how hard that was? I was still exiled and shamed in front of my people, but I had nowhere else to go. I was homeless for days!" She watched as Bruce's posture crumbled at her confession. She caught him before he fell to his knees.

"I probably could have stayed with Kal, but I didn't want to see his pitying gaze day after day, nor did I want him mad at you. And I wasn't about to take the consolation prize of staying on the Watchtower just to feel like your convenient kept woman. I was ready to beg for Mother to take me back. I nearly pledged myself to Athena and swear never to leave again. But she gave me some advice. It was then that I made a decision."

* * *

_Themyscira, Modern Times  
_"Gods save me from another senate assembly. What's on the docket now?" Hippolyta glanced over to the scribe standing at the bottom of the throne. The serious, scholarly Amazon raised a scroll of paper.

"Your Majesty, the honored assembled would like to address the treaty from Man's World regarding your response to the global warming trends. They would also like to discuss the petition from the United States to open an embassy. They believe that having an Amazon presence in their land would help open communications between us. There are some in the senate who would oppose such a move."

"And yet we have a ready-made ambassador who is already speaking for us. Let me think about that for a while. I'll have to formulate an answer that satisfies them and gives us that." She glances down to the scribe. "How much wine was left from the last festival. I might have to get them drunk." The serious attendant raised an eyebrow. Hippolyta waved her hand.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't get them drunk. I'll just have to challenge each dissenting voter in the fighting pit." The exasperated queen sighed. "Is there anything else?" The scribe started closing the scroll when a subtle tap echoed through the throne room. A guard motioned for the woman to come over, then whispered in her ear. They looked at each other in surprise then at the queen. Hippolyta waited for them in impatient curiosity.

"Well, what is it? I don't want to wait forever."

"Your Majesty. The Princess of Themyscira humbly asks for an audience with you. She stands on the beach, awaiting your permission to approach."

"What?! My daughter is here and she didn't come to me?"

"Well, you did exile her."

"But...but...damn it all. Of course, tell her that I give her my permission to approach. Just in case anyone in the senate objects, tell them I'm only giving her access to the palace. She won't go anywhere else on the island." The scribe bowed, then motioned to the guard to send the message. A distant horn blown signaled to all that an Amazon has come home.

Hippolyta stood in front of her throne, nearly bouncing on her toes. She couldn't help but feel excited over seeing Diana. She missed her dearly. There was so much to talk about, something that might possibly let her come home more often.

Diana landed at the door to the room, hesitant on entering. She kept her eyes cast toward the ground, her hands clasped in front of her. She let her hair cover her face, as if she were trying to hide something. Hippolyta recognized this posture from her daughter. This was more than just an official visit.

"Diana? Is everything alright? Why are you here?" She watched as her daughter glanced up, her eyes conveying all the answers she needed without a word. "Out! Everyone, get out! Guards, make sure we have privacy. I want no one coming in here. If anyone wants to speak to me, they can wait until tomorrow. Now go!"

The guards rushed to fulfill their queen's orders. Mother and daughter waited until they heard the front door to the chambers banged shut. Hippolyta hesitantly stepped forward, reaching out towards Diana. With a sob, Diana ran into her mother's arms.

"Sshh...I got you. Your momma's got you. Oh my beautiful Diana, what's wrong? Why are you here, what happened?" Diana shook her head. "Is everyone alright? The League, please tell me no one got hurt."

"No, Mother, everyone's okay. We haven't had many missions since the 'Tower went down."

"Thank Hera. But, what has you so upset? Is it Donna? Is she safe?"

"She's fine, too. Oh, Mother, I'm so embarrassed by this. I never should have left for Man's World. I should have just stayed here and helped you rule."

"Diana! How can you say that? You've done much to help the world. Why are you so against it now? Is this about men? Have they hurt you?"

"No, not about men. Well, not completely. I can't talk about it right now."

"Alright. It is must have been bad enough for you to come here, but you can tell me when you're ready. How about you come back and rest. Let's go." As naturally as she had done when Diana ran in with skinned knees, Hippolyta led her daughter back to their personal chambers.

Hippolyta let Diana settle into the cushions, watching how she curled up in a fetal position for comfort. The queen could clearly see the signs of a broken heart, and felt she had an idea about who it was over. The Amazon in her wanted to come out and lecture her with swords blazing. The mother in her knew this had to be handled delicately.

Diana heard her mother shuffle out of the room. A few minutes later, she felt her settle into the cushions and cover her with a warm blanket. She sighed as familiar arms surround her in their maternal embrace. As if she were a little girl, she let her mother soothingly stroke her hair.

"Diana. I'm not going to pry on why you're so upset, but I'm going to make an observation. I've seen the way you're acting in someone else, fairly recently actually. You look like that woman at Kal-El's funeral that cried over his death. She even let his mortal enemy comfort her in her grief. That was the reaction of someone who thought she lost the love of her life."

Hippolyta almost added how she had seen the same reaction from Antiope when she thought she lost Theseus. She wasn't ready to tell that story. There was so much behind it that she was ashamed of. Right now, this was about comforting Diana.

"We both know that our people shun relationships with men, but you've clearly developed feelings for one. I can't judge you on that since you've done so much good with them, but I'm going to treat this as what it really is; a temporary setback." Diana glanced back at her mother's surprising statement.

"You're going to have to make some decisions on how you want to handle this. I know it hurts now, but give it some time and distance and you might be able to see it more clearly and with some objectivity. And whatever you decide, you'll have to make sure its something you can live with."

"What do you mean?"

"Diana, your choices affect more than yourself. If this is truly what I think this is, then you'll have to ask yourself if he's worth it, because I suspect you're going to have to fight for what you want. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. And remember, you're an Amazon. We face our problems head on. But listen with your heart, not with the hurt you're feeling now. Make sure whatever you decide, it's because you're at peace, not because you're angry."

Diana laid back, thinking on her mother's words. She tried looking past the image of Bruce's furious expression as he yelled at her after their encounter, and his blank face when he told her that she had to move out of Wayne Manor. She recalled how he offered for her to stay in the completed section of the Watchtower, and the almost unperceivable slump of his shoulders when she refused.

Her heart told her that his offer was a way of trying to reconcile the incident, but she had turned him down. Part of her felt that he deserved it; he needed to feel what it was like to be rejected. Still, she didn't want to give up, even if there was still the slightest chance that he would let her in. But she couldn't be around him if he was dead set against anything happening between them.

"Mother? What options do I have? I don't know if I'll be able to serve in the Justice League anymore, and I don't have any place to stay in Man's World. What do I do? Where do I go?"

"Actually, my sun and stars, you showed up at a very opportune time! Here, sit up, let me explain what just came through from the United States government." They both lifted from their reclining positions to sit at the table in front of them. There, Diana noticed two goblets and a pitcher. She sniffed the liquid and smiled.

"The best from the wine festival?"

"Of course! Artemis made an especially good batch this year. She said it was due to some warmer weather we've been having. Don't tell her it might be because of the global warming scenario. She'll want to throw the entire inventory out because it was tainted by 'Man's influence'." Hippolyta poured her daughter a full goblet before filling her own. Diana took a long pull from the cup, grateful for the taste and the slight numbing effect.

"Thank you for allowing me to come home. I know this puts you in a compromising position. The senate can be temperamental when the law isn't being followed to the letter."

"Yes, but it's good to know the rules well enough to bend them in the right direction. I exiled Diana, Princess of Themyscira, for bringing men to our land. Many heard that. But if I can get the senate to agree to this embassy, we will need an ambassador that already knows how to speak to Man's World. Your experience would be invaluable in this regard. In this sense, you would be able to return on official envoy visits." Hippolyta waved vaguely in the air. "I don't know, to deliver a message or something."

Diana laughed lightly, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Hippolyta kissed her on the forehead. They had done this for each other numerous times when one needed a moment of comfort. They stayed quiet for some time, simply enjoying the wine and each other's company. Hippolyta's small cough indicated that she had something else to say.

"Diana, I want you to think about something. If this is about the shadowy one, you should acknowledge something about him. He's mortal, possibly the most mortal of all those leading the League. Even if things work out between you, he's...well...he's going to die eventually. Are you ready for that?"

"I've asked myself that many times, and I still don't have an answer."

"Then think on that answer. It could mean either a life of 'what if's or 'I know's. One could save you from heartache, but you will always be wondering 'what if'. The other could have you back here on my doorstep, forsaking all men and swearing yourself to Athena, but at least you would know that you tried. You'll have to find out which one you want to live."

"I understand, Mother. That is what I've been wrestling with for the past few months."

"Well, while you're figuring that out, you can help me prepare my argument for the senate to approve the embassy. And when they do, you can help build our presence there. It should give you enough time to figure out how you feel."

"Do you think the senate will take to the idea that easily?"

"No, but I do expect to challenge a few of them in the fighting pit. You can help me warm up."

"Oh, give me a day to rest and I'll do more than that." Diana took another long drink from her wine goblet. "I can show you a few moves I learned from a master himself. They're quite inventive. You'll be able to take a few down in just a few strikes. They'll probably back your idea after two or three challengers."

"See? I knew you'd be a good ambassador! Already bringing about cultural exchanges. I'm sure Man's World doesn't have anything as civilized as our senate."

"No, not really. You should hear the harping that goes on in the American congress. It lasts for months. Ours is much quicker."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave  
_"That time I was away, I thought hard about what I felt for you. And let me tell you, you weren't my favorite person for quite a while."

"Diana, look I..."

"Shut it, Bruce. You've lectured me so many times on why we shouldn't be together, I'm going to get my peace out on why I thought the same thing." Bruce tried escaping her embrace. She held on tighter.

"All I could think about was how cruel you acted towards me. That kept me angry for a while, thinking vengeful thoughts and how you didn't deserve me. It was good that I was unavailable for League work; I would have seriously destroyed any enemy to the point of becoming the evil that I fought against."

"Diana, I don't know how many times I have to apologize for that until it becomes repetitive."

"Weren't you listening to me earlier? I said I forgave you. Yes, I was angry that you kept pushing me away - you made me feel as if I wasn't good enough, and that your mission was more important. But then, I realized there was more to it than that. Mother was right; I had to figure out if I was ready to face what was really bothering me. I had to ask myself why I thought you were worth fighting for. During a quiet moment while thinking of you, I discovered that it was like I was looking in a mirror.

"Bruce, for as long as I've known that I loved you, I have been afraid of losing you. It felt one-sided to me, but I didn't care. I was glad that we were paired together on so many missions; I felt it was my chance to watch after you and make sure you came home. That was when I realized that, for all the wonderful things that you can do and how strong you are, you are so fragile. It would take only one bullet, one stab of a blade to your heart and you would be gone.

"I thought I could save myself from the pain of watching you die, or worse, living in excruciating pain. I started thinking the excuses you gave me were valid ones. I even started wondering if perhaps other...heroes...would be better choices."

"I can't hear this." He turned his head away from her.

"Bruce, listen to me. Please." She shifted his head back, keeping her fingertips on his face. "Then I found that I wasn't being truthful. I was making up excuses to convince myself why I shouldn't be with you. I was trying to protect my heart from the pain of losing you." She gave a small self-deprecating laugh. "I was thinking like you. That was when I realized why you kept pushing me away. Not for your mission or sense of justice, but to protect yourself from getting hurt again.

"Then I started asking, did I want to live a life of 'what if's or 'I know's? I know I love you. And now, I know you love me, too. I live knowing that, unless the gods make both of us immortal, we will eventually lose each other. I've made peace with knowing that this is most likely temporary. But, dear gods above, at least we know we tried."

"What are you saying, Diana?" Bruce could barely keep the emotion out of his voice. She reached up to caress his cheek, wiping away the tear that escaped his eye.

"Please don't be afraid of losing me. That fear is going to tear us apart. We know it's dangerous for us to love each other. We know our time is limited. But we've chosen the lives that we have, we know the prices we have to pay. But the rewards! My love, the rewards would last us forever."

Bruce silenced her with a kiss that only a desperate man with everything to lose could give. He grabbed her, holding her as if she were about to disappear. She couldn't tell if the saltiness she tasted was from her tears or his. Then she realized, it didn't matter where they came from, the tears were theirs.

* * *

_Wind in time / Rapes the flower trembling on the vine / Nothing yields to shelter it / From above / They say temptation will destroy our love / The never ending hunger..._


	26. Aphrodite - Ch 3: Our Future Our Way

_If there is a horizontal line that runs from the map / off your body / straight through the land / shooting up right through my heart / will this horizontal line when asked know how to find / where you end where I begin  
__Pick out your cloud - Your Cloud_ - Tori Amos

* * *

_"In all these centuries I've lived, I have never met a soul as stubborn as yours, Bruce. If anyone could defy the gods, it would be you. The Fates must be having fits when it comes to measuring out your life line."  
__"The Fates have nothing to do with it. I'm making a choice not to become that man I saw in the future. I'm telling you now, Princess, you should be making a choice, too. You're going to be in the future with me, making me the happiest old son of a bitch in Gotham."_

_"We're going to make our own future perfect, our way. No matter what."  
__Futuro Perfecto - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan, Aphrodite's Fountain  
_Aphrodite sat beside the fountain, motioning Hippolyta to do the same. "Diana's been raised to believe that Amazons and men have always been against each other, only coming together during that time when you were mortal and needed to have children. And, truly, it was necessary for your people to separate themselves in order to become strong, prove that they were equal to men and should be treated as such. But your culture took it to such extremes, that you were cutting off your hearts to what really mattered."

'Dite's pause had Hippolyta leaning forward in suspense. "What was that?"

"Love. You only allowed one type of love, the devotion to your people. Living that way caused the women of your kingdom to make a terrible choice; give up that which they loved or lose their freedom. Such a choice was unfair, and as wrong as persecuting a person for being born the way they are. You were following the laws that were laid down before you ruled Themyscira. Now, you have the power to change that.

"But we've lived this way for so long. If I were to abruptly change things, I might find myself facing a coup for the throne."

"Diana was brave enough to follow her heart despite the consequences she knew might happen. She was willing to lose her powers and live a mortal life in Man's world. But instead of seeing it as a loss, she chose to make it into a gain by embracing that which she was told was wrong; the love of a mother for a son, a sister for a brother, a daughter for a father, and most definitely, the love for a woman to a man. You made her the ambassador between your people and there's. You have no idea just how much so."

"So the last reconciliation is for me to bridge the gap between our worlds?"

"No, Hippolyta. That's for someone else to do."

"Then it's Diana. She is our ambassador..."

"No, it's not her either. Diana's already took those first steps by leaving Themyscira and making a life of her own. She's taken another by coming to terms with her love for Bruce. He needs to meet her in the middle. Bruce is carrying the other side of the equation. But first, he needs to end the cycle of tragedy that has plagued him since before this lifetime. He must make amends for the hurt he caused her and let her in. Only then can they completely close that circle."

"What are you saying, Sweet Aphrodite. That he is to show how a man and an Amazon can love one another?"

"Even better than that, Brave Queen of the Amazons. They're closing a circle that would have been formed if Antiope and Theseus were allowed to live life their way. Now, their mutual love will show both peoples how much they need each other. They're is going reunify their worlds."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, Royal Palace  
_Antiope held her son as she gazed at The Harvest full moon out of the palace window. She hummed low, comforting his irritated coos. She patted and rubbed his back, waiting for the little burp that would make him feel better. When the sound finally happened, she smiled and cuddled him closer. The queen tried memorizing every moment with him.

Antiope wondered if other Amazons were doing the same right now - holding their sons for the last time before they were given up to Hestia's blessed. The boys would be older than her child, babbling in there baby talk, oblivious that they were spending their last night with their mothers. Because Hippolyta had volunteered to take over the Harvest duties, Antiope was spared the pain of hearing their cries.

She knew she had more time with her son, about as long as it took for him to wean off her milk. But she couldn't help but feel robbed of the life she could have; watching him grow up, running and playing, teaching him the skills that would make him a great warrior. Hippolyta would even help out, she was much better at that than she was. Then he could visit his father at times, learning what it would take to be a king in his land.

Antiope paused in her thoughts. She realized she included Theseus in every scenario with their child. She saw so much of him every time she gazed into their son's face. Theseus had offered for her to come with him, to be his queen, but she had refused. Amazon laws said that she would be a pariah among her own people if she chose a man over them. But her spirit called for him.

The queen's heart started beating faster at her thoughts. Her son started whimpering, sensing the anxiety from his mother. Antiope bounced to comfort him, the movement allowing her to calm her own nerves. What she was thinking was impossible... dangerous even...

A bird's trill cut through the night. The song stood out from the normal evening sounds. Songbirds usually sang during the day. This one called to its mate at a strange time...

Trill again. This wasn't a songbird. Antiope leaned out of the window, searching for the origin of the sound. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, a subtle movement motioning her to stay quiet. Stepping into a torch's light, the figure withdrew a hood to reveal long auburn hair.

Lykopis put a finger to her lips again. She motioned to Antiope, the finger going to her forehead, drawing an invisible star. Then she drew the finger across from temple to temple, indicating a crown. She then pointed towards the shore. The queen's heart jumped at the silent message.

Theseus was here. Waiting for her.

Antiope's heart jumped painfully in her chest. She shouldn't do this. It's wrong...but it wasn't right to deny her feelings. It was irresponsible...but she'd been responsible all her life. She has to do what's best for her people.

But what about what's best for her? What about what she wants?

What kind of compromise can she make for this? None. The rules were absolute.

So her decision would have to be, too.

Antiope motioned for Lykopis to wait, then started rushing around her room. She gathered clothes for herself, blankets and swaddling clothes for her son, and threw them onto her bed. She included a few other small things of value, but packed light. She then tied them up into her son's baby blanket. Leaning out of the window, she threw it down to Lykopis hiding in the shadows.

Antiope then ran to Hippolyta's room. She grabbed a scroll along with a quill and ink, and wrote a quick note:

_Dearest Hippolyta. _

_I know you'll be disappointed in me, but please understand. I have to go. I want to be with Theseus. I love him. I'm also taking Little Bird to meet his father. Know that I will be safe. Please don't be angry, I want to be able to come home, too. __You will make a wonderful queen._

_I love you. Together forever in our hearts. _

_Your sister,  
__Antiope_

Antiope placed the scroll out to dry, using a random, cold candle to hold it onto the table. She gave the note one last glance, then strode out of the room.

* * *

_A wind picked up in the chamber, blowing the candle into flame. The light flickered, throwing shadows onto the paper below. The fire ignited to consume the wax down to the bottom, then the wind blew the wick's glowing ember onto the paper. The fragile paper shriveled. Ash flew out the window, leaving not one flake behind._

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Antiope walked out of the palace with her son in her arms, wrapping him in the white _himation_ that was his father's gift. The guards snapped to attention, but asked no questions. It wasn't unusual for the queen to walk outside with her son. Some even stopped to admire the little boy, caressing his cheek and making baby noises to him. Those most likely had sons of their own that they had given up.

Antiope worked to modulate her steps, trying not to look rushed or agitated. She stepped down the stairs into the cool night air. A familiar voice called to her. She had hoped to avoid her, but wanted to see her one last time.

"Anti! Wait up!" Hippolyta trotted over, her golden hair swinging freely around her shoulders. Antiope watched her approach, memorizing her sister's easy, graceful walk. Years of warrior training made her movements flow, like she could launch into an attack at any moment. She hoped she would never need to practice those skills.

"Hey, Pigeon. What are you doing out here?" Antiope fought to keep her voice steady.

"Just checking things out. I made sure that Aphrodite's altar was prepared and, um...ready. You know, all the usual offerings and such."

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it'll work out fine. Just a momentary pain, right?" She reached over to touch her nephew's small head. "Maybe I can have a girl as pretty as he is."

"That is possible. We'll pray to Aphrodite and Hera that you can have that."

"That would be nice." Hippolyta looked around nervously. "What are you doing out here? Is Little Bird having a fussy night?"

"Yes, he doesn't want to calm down. I figured I'd walk around to sooth him. The night air seems to do that."

"Doesn't it to all babies? Would you like company? I could do it for you."

"No," Antiope could tell she was too abrupt_._ "Sorry, I'm feeling on edge myself. I could use the fresh air. Tomorrow reminds me of what I'll have to do in a year's time. I can't think about that."

"I understand. I'll be there with you when he, um, goes away. Maybe we can arrange something to where...I don't know...you can get word about him from time to time." Hippolyta paused, formulating another thought. Antiope struggled to keep her impatience under control. "Do you ever wonder about these laws, that the price of our freedom is too high?" She reached over to touch the baby's head again.

"I never did until now. Perhaps things can change, and we can keep our sons without giving up our way of life." She watched as Hippolyta glanced down, toeing the dirt in the nervous gesture she picked up while being lectured by their mother. She understood her sister's trepidations, she had been there before. There was little time for Aphrodite's priestesses to prepare her. Antiope leaned over and kissed her Hippolyta's forehead.

"Tomorrow, when it comes time to choose your man, look past the braggarts who pose and preen for your attention. Search for the one who stays back calmly and lets his presence speak for itself. Watch how he conducts himself. Look for the patient one. He might make the first experience bearable."

Hippolyta breathed in a huge sigh of relief, grateful for the advice. "I hope he's as handsome as your Theseus, that wouldn't hurt either. Well, you get on with your walk. I'm going to go check on the dining hall. I'm going to make sure they serve red wine instead of white this time."

Antiope smiled at her sister's careless comments. She had to make some connection between their worlds. She couldn't live without her, either. Perhaps Theseus' ideas weren't bad after all...

"Hey Polly!" The blond paused. "Think about what you said earlier about changing things. Maybe give Theseus' idea for an assembly a thought. I'm sure others think the same way you do. You'll want that if you have one of these." She motioned to the boy in her arms.

"Why would I have to do it? You're Queen, that's your job!"

"Yes, that is the job of a Queen, isn't it?" With that enigmatic comment, Antiope continued her walk to the side of the palace. Hippolyta shrugged, then strode towards another building.

Antiope came to the part of the palace under her window. She felt a stab of fear when she seemed alone, but her cloth parcel disappeared. A deliberate snap of a twig made her jump, then sigh in relief when Lykopis emerged from the shadows. Without a word, the spy placed a dark cloak around the queen's shoulders, then took her free hand and led her towards the beach.

Like two shadows flying through the night, the women made their way to the water. They stayed away from the lit pathways, instead taking an unpaved route that avoided prying eyes. Antiope could see the lamps of two ships waiting offshore; this wasn't unusual since good weather allowed them to arrive a day or two early. They knew to wait their turn or suffer the wrath of Amazons for coming ashore uninvited.

Lykopis whistled out towards the two docked ships in the harbor. A small boat separated from the shadows, flowing silently towards them. Antiope started to panic. What if this was a trap? This could be a coup to take over Themyscira. Could she trust Lykopis? What if she made the wrong choice?

A figure jumped out of the boat, as if impatient to have the vessel properly docked. It waded through the knee deep water towards the two women. Antiope wished she had a sword with her...

The figure grabbed and kissed her with all he had. It only took the queen a second to recognize him, then she responded to Theseus with as much passion as she could give him. So enthralled in each other's embrace, they didn't part until the baby in her arms whimpered at being squeezed too tightly.

"You came for me," she breathed.

"Yes, I did. For both of you," he answered. "When Lykopis told me you had our son, I had to try one more time. I knew if you were to go through The Harvest, our son would be given to Hestia's Blessed and I wouldn't be able to tell which one was ours."

"Yes, you would. He has your eyes. You would have known him the minute you saw him. But I'm glad you came." She looked down shyly. "I was about to try and find a way to you myself."

Even by the moonlight, she could see Theseus' beautiful sapphire eyes. He leaned down and kissed their son on the forehead, then her on the lips.

"Stay with me. Be my queen. Be my wife."

Her nod was the only acknowledgement he needed. Helping his family into the boat, they steered towards a third ship. The _Tefenet_ lamps had been extinguished, their Egyptian captain accustomed to stealthy exits from questionable harbors. Captain Sekhmet waited for the smaller vessels to join them, then navigated away only by the light of the moon and stars.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave  
_Bruce and Diana continued kissing until they worked themselves into a frenzy. Each was shoving pieces of their uniforms off the other's body, trying to feel each other as fast as possible. A bullet-blocking vest, a combat damaged cape and cowl, gloves and two utility belts fell to the ground before Bruce pushed Diana onto the Batmobile's hood. He reached down to pull her legs up around him when she gasped in pain.

"Diana! What's wrong?"

"I think my bruised ribs are telling me to slow down. And this hard car hood isn't helping me any." Bruce jumped up as if he was burning her. She reached back for him. "No, don't go! I need your help getting up."

"Did you just ask for my help?"

"Yes, and don't rub it in. Now get over here and help me up."

"That's the aristocratic princess that I know." Instead of taking her extended hand, Bruce gently wound his arms under her knees and around her waist, picking her up. He cradled her to his chest, mindful of her pain.

"I'm getting the idea that you like carrying me like this," Diana murmured as she draped her arms around his neck.

"I do, especially because you let me. I'm taking you to the infirmary this time. We need to find out the extent of your injuries." He walked over to the medical area, the lights flickering on when the sensors detected his movements. He gently placed Diana onto one of the examination tables, making sure not to jostle her too much.

He leaned down and untied the laces to the familiar footwear. "Were these Dick's old combat boots?"

Diana smirked. "Yep. Tim found them for me." Bruce raised an eyebrow, but kept his comments to himself. Diana wanted to laugh after he took off the boots and held them together, looking at them in wonder. He set them down on the floor with a shake of the head.

"Are you able to lift your arms over your head to take your shirt off?" Diana attempted the movement, but her scrunched features revealed the pain she felt. Bruce pushed her arms down. "Looks like I'll need to cut this off...hey, it's for medical purposes, get your mind out of the gutter. Where did you get this in the first place?"

"Alfred gave it to me. Seems he packed an entire uniform in my duffle bag and we didn't know it. You seriously need to give that man a raise."

"I tried giving him a retirement anywhere in the world he wanted. He scoffed at me, said I wouldn't know what to do without him, then told me to shut up and put my money somewhere unmentionable. I figured I'd stop offering after that."

"He was right, you know. He is priceless...and you would be lost."

"Don't remind me. He already does."

"Are you seriously going to cut off my clothes?" She eyed the pair of scissors in his hand.

"I have to see if you have gashes or burns anywhere else on your body. Don't worry, I won't take too much pleasure in doing this." His slight smirk made her believe otherwise. "Hold still. I don't want to accidentally cut you." Bruce walked behind her and took the shirt bottom into his hand, cutting the fabric upwards towards her neck. He hissed in sympathy when he saw the various abrasions on her shoulders.

"That bad, huh?" Diana tried turning her head to look at him and regretted the movement. She was able to pull the garment off from the front, revealing her black bra.

"I've seen worse, but it's not pretty. I'm going to clean these up." Bruce left briefly, running a cloth under cool water. Using gentle dabs, he cleaned the blood and debris from Diana's wounds. He watched as her posture stiffened, then calmed at his touch. He was glad to be behind her; he didn't want her seeing his troubled expression.

"Diana, what you said earlier about watching me act 'self-destructive'. I'm not consciously doing that, though Alfred has pointed that out to me various times. I see something needs to be done, and I do it. Sometimes, I'm the only one that can."

"I know, but I worry about you just the same."

"I'm not used to someone other than Alfred worrying about me." He reached for a bandage to cover her wounds. He then took out another dose of pain reliever and administered it to her side. Diana's relaxed posture told him that the drug helped. He rubbed his fingers over her exposed skin, grateful that he was able to do so.

Diana took a deep, cleansing breath. "Can you come over here? Please? We need to talk." She reached out her arm, emphasizing her request. Bruce reluctantly took her hand and walked around the table. He found it ironic; he could stare down Bane in his most Venom-enhanced fury, but he found himself quaking in fear when being asked to talk by the woman he loved.

Diana drew him closer. "Bruce, we clearly have a few things to discuss, but I think we need to calm down from tonight's adrenaline, don't you think?"

"Yes and yes." He exhaled a sigh of relief, grateful that she didn't want argue. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you tonight. It scared me to think about what could have happened to you, and I was powerless to stop it. I lashed out at the wrong thing. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"I'm glad you say that, though I can see why you acted the way you did. I've wanted to yell at you so many times for taking the risks that you do, but I didn't think you would take my criticism well. Now I feel comfortable letting you know how I feel."

"Feel free to use whatever restraint you have in delivering your message. You know how to throw a punch without actually using your fists."

Diana leaned forward to place her forehead on his chest. "I'm so sorry about that. You always seem so stoic, I forgot how words can hit you just as hard as anyone else. I wanted to tell you so much, but I was so keyed up, that my delivery was...overly intense. I didn't want to be that dramatic."

Bruce reached up and carefully removed the weapon accessory from her hair, letting his fingers smooth out her dark locks. "No, you hit home exactly what I needed to hear. I had no idea you were going through all that for so long. I thought I was alone in feeling this way about losing you."

"And I didn't know every loss you've experienced has made you feel like the one left behind. No wonder you didn't want to invest in anyone."

Bruce glanced down. "Were you really homeless after I threw you out?" He looked up to see Diana gazing back warmly. He wasn't expecting that look in her eyes.

"I was, Bruce, in the sense that I didn't have a roof over my head. That wasn't too bad. Mother taught me how to fend for myself in the wilderness. Seems she and my aunt did that when they were little girls. You'd be surprised how well I can catch fish with my bare hands." She drew him into her arms as he resisted her attempt to lighten the mood. "My love, the hardest part about that was not knowing where I belonged. Your world has a saying, 'home is where the heart is.' Those that I loved the most cast me out. That's what really hurt. So I had to rebuild my heart from the bottom up. That's why I was away for so long."

Diana leaned back to look into Bruce's eyes. "I did well for myself, don't you think? I set up a consulate in Washington D.C., became an international ambassador, and I'm about to initiate a historic trade of knowledge between our governments. Not bad for someone who left her backwater island home with only the clothes on her back." Bruce smiled slightly at her self deprecating description.

"And ever since you let me in, my heart has found a home with you," Diana said gently. "But did I get my point across? We're both afraid of losing each other. We have to be brave for this to work. Outside elements won't matter if we can't keep ourselves together."

"Yes, you illustrated that very well," Bruce said. "But, Diana, can you see why I reacted the way I did? I nearly lost you. The fact that it happened while you were fighting by my side, to defend me, would have made that worse. I couldn't have lived with myself if... you...," he took a shuddering breath. She squeezed him in sympathy. She knew what he meant. "Can we work on getting you ready for the streets before you go out again? A little restraint can keep you alive."

"Yes, if that will make you feel better." She placed her fingers on his lips to stop his comment. "I know I have to adapt to my new reality, but I do this for you, too. I understand I have much to learn, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to watch after me.

"And I have much to learn from you, too. I have to let go of the idea that I control every situation. You have skills of your own, there's not much else I can teach you except equipment knowledge and urban tactics. But looking at you right now, I should teach you to know when to duck." He reached for the wet cloth again, using a clean portion to dab the blood from her forehead and lip, then wiped as much sweat and dirt off her skin as he could.

"I'm sorry for making you feel...worthless. I know you said you forgive me, I just have to say it." He wiped a smudge of dirt off her nose. "You know you're priceless."

"Um...I do believe you're exact words were 'you're a goddess, you're the freakin' queen of the world!'"

"You would remember that." Bruce caressed her cheek. "Even with all these war wounds, you are still so beautiful."

"I'm glad you feel that way, especially if my cheek decides to swell. How is it that you don't look so torn up?"

"I probably am everywhere else. The cowl helps shield the worse of the head shots."

"Leave it to Bruce Wayne to figure out how to disguise his appearance and save his pretty face." She reached up to run her fingers along his jaw. She liked when his facial hair started to grow out. Its rough texture was something she didn't see until she entered Man's World. She found it attractive on him.

"Hey, this face has launched a thousand investments. It's one of my best assets."

"I beg to differ. I know your best assets and they've launched other things."

Bruce gently covered her mouth with the cloth. "You are getting too sassy for your own good, Miss Wayne."

"I thought you liked bad girls, Señor Prince." She smiled then glanced down shyly. "I like that."

"Like what, acting sassy?"

"No, being called 'Miss Wayne'." She peeked up through her lashes. Bruce stared at her in gentle astonishment.

"So you picked a last name." She nodded. An impulse took over Bruce's heart. It was so crazy and possibly forbidden, but if tonight showed him anything, fate could turn on a dime. Why wait for life when you could take it?

Bruce glanced down nervously, then back into her eyes. "How would you like to make that official?" He took her hand, caressing her fingers. He hoped to be able to place something on one of those fingers.

Diana gasped, her heart jumping in her chest. Her mouth opened and closed before she could speak again. "Bruce, are you asking me to..."

"Let's say, hypothetically, I was. Would you possibly want to marry me?" His voice wavered slightly. He didn't expect the conversation to take such a turn, but now that he asked it, he wanted to know.

"Hypothetically? I would have to say...yes." She laced her fingers with his. She couldn't tell which one of them was shaking.

"You hesitated. Why?"

"Because we still have so many things to work out. And I don't know how any of this would be received by my people. Many still hold our ancient traditions to heart, though you and Kal have helped to change some of their opinions. But it's one thing to bring friends to our island. It's a whole other matter to marry their princess."

"But if I were one of your warriors, what would I have to do to marry you?"

"There are traditional ways Amazons court the ones they want to marry, including challenging each other through a number of personal tests to see if we can withstand life's trials. But I think we've already done that."

"Ah, so all this time, the way we fought each other in the training room, danced around our attraction, served in the League together, argued just now, and still loved each other, we were actually courting each other the Amazon way? Somehow, that seems appropriate."

"Well, I did say you were the male Amazon equivalent. And the League! They would think we were under some kind of mind control if we did this so suddenly."

"Or they would think you were pregnant." Both paused at the thought. Bruce's eyes narrowed and looked down significantly at Diana's middle. She answered with a sly smile and shook her head. "How can you be sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. You don't have to worry about that. No little Wayne feet running through the manor yet. You really think that's what the team will think if we got married so abruptly?"

"That would be the first question out of their mouths."

"Wait a minute...you knew that was a possibility." Bruce glanced away guiltily. Diana turn his head back towards her. "You were willing to have a child with me? Why?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a child with the person you love. Besides, I figured that was a way that I could keep you around."

"That's awfully manipulative. That not a good reason to have a baby."

"I know. But I've adopted three boys to be my sons. I wanted to have something that we could share. Perhaps a daughter that looked like you..."

"Bruce! You're jumping ahead way too quickly. Let's figure out 'us' first. So you think the team would believe I was...what's the term...knocked up?" She felt a small thrill at Bruce's chagrined expression. Show him a little bit of what it would be like having an Amazon for a daughter.

"I don't think they would be surprised at all. Clark would first demand I be an honorable man and make an honest woman out of you, then insist that he be named the godfather. And Shayera would take over all the wedding plans in every way she could without marrying me herself. But all of those people don't matter. This is just us, Bruce and Diana."

"Then I would say let's take our time. We need to reconcile some of our issues, or at least learn how to disagree without guns blazing."

Bruce nodded, but leaned towards her, placing his forehead on hers. "That is wise, Miss Wayne. So, how does this work for Amazons? A petition to the gods? Your Mother officiating a ceremony?"

"No, nothing so elaborate. For us, joining together is a private matter. It's simply promising to stay together forever, acknowledging your love and that the other is your spouse. Then you introduce the other as your wife, or husband in your case.

"Then the rest of the tribe helps keep you honest. You have a disagreement, you're going to hear all kinds of suggestions on how to fix your problems. I've seen married couples make up just to get away from all the unsolicited advice. But if you want to separate from the marriage, you have to fight for it...literally. It's a life or death decision."

"Have any done that?"

"Only two pair that I know of. Mother stopped a fight because it was obvious one wife was being abused by the other. The abuser was executed. The other pair just made a careless choice, and mother made them go through the battle. She gave them many chances to make amends, but they were stubborn. The surviving wife regrets it to this day." They stayed silent, letting the implications flow over them. It was Bruce who broke the quiet.

"How many married couples are there on Themyscira?"

"A few, though it took them a while to get together. Most are content just to live as lovers. When the vow is made, there's no going back. We just had two who pledged to each other a year ago. They'd been together for a few hundred years. The celebration that happened when they revealed their marriage lasted for a week! We figured it was about time they said The Words. They still get teased for their hesitation, though we all understand why."

"So, I could simply say something like 'Diana, my beloved wife, I promise to love you now and forever' and we would be married under Amazon law?"

"Exactly, though it would have to be answered by the other person, too. These things do go both ways." She watched as he nodded his head in understanding. "That's a beautiful example of a vow - short, to the point, but sweet. Very Themysciran. I didn't know you could be so poetic..."

"Diana, my beloved wife, I promise to love you now and forever." He had started delivering the vow with his eyes closed, but ended staring at her with heart rending hope. Diana paused, trembling at what he was saying.

"Bruce, we don't have to get married for you to prove that you love me. I know you do."

"You've given up so much for me - your power, your people, possibly your life. What do I have to give? My wealth? I would sign all that over to you once your name was next to mine."

"I don't want your money..."

"My mission? That's already cost me too many that I care about. I'd give that up the moment you ask me to."

"Look, Bruce, I don't want to change you. If you want to give up your mission for me, it has to be your decision, not mine." Another thought entered her mind. "What if I'm called back to Themyscira. Even without my powers, I'm still in line to inherit the throne. Unless I'm disowned again, if something happens to Mother, I would have to take her place."

"Then it would be in your power to let me come with you." Diana blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "What do I have to do you keep you with me? I don't have superpowers to relinquish nor an immortal life span to prove to you how I feel. I figured this was safer than a Hiketeia, and having a baby could come afterwards, but I'm not going another moment without you. All I have is my heart. And it's yours...if you'll have me."

"What happened to taking our time?"

"I said it was wise, not that it was what I wanted to do. We can work out our issues, but we're confident that we're staying together?" Diana nodded.

"Do I need to say the vow again?" She shook her head.

"Um, aren't you supposed to say something back?" She gasped and looked away. He glanced down in embarrassment and started backing up to give her space. "I'm pressuring you again. I'm not trying to force you. Don't worry, you don't have to answer..."

"Bruce, my beloved husband, I promise to love you now and forever." She squeezed his hand, emphasizing her words. They silently stared into each others eyes.

_Breath in...breath out... _

"Did we just do what I think we did?"

"I believe we did, Mrs. Wayne." He leaned down to kiss her lightly. He never felt his head spin so wildly. Her lips trembled against his as she delicately touched his face with her finger tips. He reached up to keep her hand on his cheek. "But, I think we should keep this just between us. We have to figure out how to handle this delicately and reveal it at the right time."

"But then it wouldn't be official. We have to acknowledge it to someone, to keep us honest."

"Then it sounds like we're in for some very interesting breakfast conversation. We'll keep it in the family."

"Yes, if there's anyone who can keep us honest, it's Alfred. Wow...your family...OUR family...Tim! He's my son now, isn't he? Dear gods, Bruce! My mother always said I was impulsive, but this..." She gasped. "She's your mother now, too! Oh you should see your face."

She couldn't stop grinning. "I'm going to have a hard time keeping this to myself. And we're going to have to play it off like we're not married...wow, we're married! That's so awesome, I mean this is so wonderful. I feel like I could just explode...no! That's the wrong word, don't listen to me, I have absolutely no idea what I'm saying now I'm so _mpff_!"

Bruce stopped her rambling with a sudden kiss, having a hard time hiding his smile as well. Diana couldn't tap down her excitement as she giggled against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, ignoring the pain in her sides. Bruce was having his own difficulties keeping his balance as his Amazon wife nearly hugged him to death.

"Diana, let your husband breath!" She obliged, kissing him all over his face, then embracing him softer. He couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying, but he knew that she was happy. He realized she kept saying something over and over again against his skin. His heart soared when he realized she was chanting "I love you, I love you" into his ear.

Bruce wound his arms around her waist, letting his own happiness take over. The part of him that was always the pessimist tried rearing its ugly head. He shoved it away. He's had so few of these moments in his life, he wanted to experience it to the fullest. And almost all of them happened with her.

"Diana? Did I do this right? I didn't take away anything special you wanted to happen, did I?" Bruce glanced into her eyes in worry, but felt better when she shook her head.

"I didn't have any preconceived notion on how this was going to happen. I didn't even think it would...oh, don't look like that. I mean that I didn't think I would ever get married. There wasn't anyone at home that I wanted. I was hoping that it would eventually lead to us getting here, and I thought I would have to conform to Man's World's marriage customs. I was hoping you'd be receptive to my traditions, but I thought I would have to say The Words to you first."

"Would you have asked me?" Bruce grinned at the thought.

"I've been running through scenarios ever since Mother told me she approved of you. Can't say this fell within my imagined daydreams," Diana glanced down at her nearly naked upper half, and Bruce still in most of his uniform.

"Glad to have caught you by surprise, though I would have liked to have seen how you would have done it." Bruce leaned down to nibble at the sensitive skin along her neck.

"Hmmm...let me think," Diana draped her arms on his shoulders, angling her head so he could reach more of her skin. "I would have started with softening you up first. Possibly by throwing you around a training room a few times..."

"Amazon courting at its finest," murmured against her skin. She shivered at his gentle bite.

"Yes! And then I would have cleaned you up...personally...and made sure you were comfortable and fed. I can prepare a fine Themysciran dinner when I want to."

"I'm liking this scenario more and more." He not-so-subtly reached behind her, unhooking her bra and pulling it off her shoulders. He brushed his thumb across her breast, feeling her nipples harden. Her Diana's breath caught in her throat as he pulled her hips in closer to him. "Continue. How else would you have asked me to marry you?"

"I might have done it after dessert, but I don't think we would have gotten that far," Diana closed her eyes to the pleasure of Bruce touching between her legs. Even through the uniform bottom, he was able to drive her crazy.

"Why not?" he whispered against her lips. He knew what kind of dessert he wanted.

"Because I would have pushed you back into the cushions, torn off your clothes, and ravished you until you agreed." Diana attacked her husband's lips with a hunger no meal could have satisfied. She pulled back slightly when she felt her lip threaten to open again, but her passion stayed as fiery hot as she demonstrated what she wanted from him.

Bruce answered with a fire of his own, marveling that the woman in his arms was his wife. The meaning of that crashed into him; Batman just married Wonder Woman. He realized that they began something so dangerous, that it would be crazy to let anyone else know.

The thrilling thought sent adrenaline through his veins like a drug. He was going to take every moment with her and live it to the fullest. He reached for her uniform bottom, tugging at it until she lifted her hips and let him pull the pants off her legs. He reached to touch her again when he felt an unexpected barrier covering her delicate spots.

"What is this?" Bruce reached down and looped a finger around the string of her barely-there black underwear. She looked down and glanced up slyly into his eyes.

"Alfred chose it. He noticed the lack of undergarments in my wardrobe, and included it in my uniform. What, you don't like it?"

"That dirty old man. I bet he enjoyed picking this out." Bruce snapped the string with one tug. "I will be the one designing your next uniform, Nightgale. Only I get to see what's underneath." He snapped the other side, rendering the undergarment useless. He ran his eyes over her body, marveling at her beauty and inspecting her for injuries at the same time. He brushed his fingers over a red bruise at her side.

"Does this hurt?" She shook her head.

"No, but something else does." He looked her over, trying to see what what wrong. "Your uniform is chaffing my legs. It needs to go away."

Bruce smirked at her imperious order, but complied quickly. He reached down to to take off his boots, trying to keep his eyes on his task and not look up at the temptation close by. Tasting her would definitely be a distraction. It didn't help that she kept running her fingers through his hair, unconsciously pulling him in towards her thighs.

He stood after discarding the footwear, and leaned in to kiss her. Honestly, he felt he couldn't kiss her enough. Diana reached behind him, looking for a zipper, getting frustrated when she couldn't find one. "How in Tartarus do you get this off, Bruce?"

"Sorry. I designed this to be easy for me to put on." He reached to the side and pulled down a nearly hidden zipper. She shoved the armored top off of him, running her hands over his body. She liked the light sheen of sweat that covered his skin. He pulled her against him and rubbed against her. He quickly reached for his uniform bottom and shoved it down.

Diana didn't wait for him to remove anything else. She reached down and began stroking him, causing him to brace himself against the examination table. She enjoyed watching the pleasure she brought him as he squeezed his eyes shut and began moving with her. Using her legs to pull him closer, she positioned him at her entrance and let him go. His automatic movement had him plunging into her with no hesitation.

Bruce tried to go slow, mindful of Diana's bruised side. Taking control of her hips, he settled into a constant, rolling rhythm that had him moving in and out of her without stopping. Her hips found his lead and matched his moves. It allowed them to hold each other close, their lips fused as they moved together.

The tone of their lovemaking took on a different flavor. Their hearts had been laid bare upon an altar of hopes and dreams. Fear was replaced with love, hurt with healing. Their bodies spoke as their voices couldn't.

Making up lends a thrilling essence to making love. Surviving a near death experience adds its own zest. The first time as a married couple holds magic of its own.

Put those three together in one heart felt push, even the gods will take notice.

Their rhythm increased as they rocked back and forth, Diana parting her legs wider to let Bruce enter her more. He held her, letting her lean back as she started twisting her hips to his thrusts. He leaned against the table as he continued pushing into her. The moan escaping her mouth echoed through the cave.

It was like their hands didn't know where they wanted to be. She laced her fingers through his hair, he clutched her hips tighter, she rubbed his back, he reached down to touch her gently, she held onto his shoulders as her body began to seize up as her orgasm began, he grabbed her head and took her lips with his own.

They held each other as Diana came. Their mutual moans hummed against their lips as she continued riding the wave of pleasure, only disengaging the kiss when they needed to breathe. Her high pitched gasp of breath was music to Bruce's ears. He thrusted into her again to elicit another. She didn't disappoint. He did it again, harder. Her surprised squeak bounced off the walls, her eyes wide in astonishment. Bruce thrusted again...and again...and again...

He wasn't done yet.

Bruce started pounding into Diana, seeing that she was able to withstand the force. She encouraged him, her hands still on his shoulders, nearly clawing his skin with new scratches. It seemed like he had all the energy in the world has he leaned her back and continued to love her.

Diana didn't know how much more she could take. She wanted another release and Bruce was giving her everything he had. But when she felt like she could feel another climax starting, he would slow down and pull her back from her high. When she relaxed, he would resume his previous steady rhythm until he brought her to the edge again. He would then calm down. He knew he was in trouble when he did that a third time.

"Gods damn it, Bruce! Stop torturing me! Why are you doing this to me?" He leaned down, kissing her, still moving lazily inside her.

"Because though we are married, I still intend to court you so you remember why you love me in the first place. And I will do so the Amazon way. This is but the first of our battles." He reached down, firmly tucked her bottom into his palm, and started moving like a piston inside of her.

Diana growled in the back of her throat, winding her legs around his waist. She was going to make sure he didn't stop this time. She wanted to twist around and give him a ride of her own, but her injuries and his position on top of her denied her the satisfaction. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, leaned in close, and twisted her hips as forcefully as she could.

Bruce was having a hard time holding onto the table the way she began grinding against him. Seeing the aggression in her eyes, he smiled as he took her lips and met her move for move. Sweet Aphrodite, he just married himself an Amazon wild cat! The thought exploded through his mind as he let himself surge into his own orgasm.

The cave echoed with his rapturous yell. The table nearly came off its anchor as Bruce pushed as hard as he could, his climax almost painful. Diana tried moving away from him, or he would truly hurt her. He pulled her back, continuing to demonstrate just how strong he was. Head spinning from the aggressive pounding she just received, she suddenly stiffened as her orgasm hit her. He reached down to stroke her while she flew, sending her into the upper reaches of the stratosphere.

"Oh...enough! I can't take anymore, Bruce! Stop...no, don't stop, give me more...whoa! Oh sweet...aah! Okay, okay! I give up! I concede! Ha! Stop that! That tickles!" Diana slapped him lightly on the shoulder, but then giggled as he brought her into his arms and nestled into her breasts. His own laugh vibrated through her body.

"My god, woman! I'm glad you conceded, I think I was about to hurt myself trying to make you come. You feel so good...sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to squeeze you so hard. You're like my own little squeak toy OW! No need to hit so hard."

"I'm not a squeak toy, I'm your wife. And don't you forget it." She grinned and pulled him higher into her arms. They held each other close, their happiness radiating from their bodies.

"I don't think you'd ever let me forget. But I'm your husband. It's my job to annoy you."

"And you're off to a great start."

"You know me, I do everything to perfection and according to plan." He caught her hand as she tried to hit him again. "Seems I did it right this time, too." He lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. "We'll have to plan an actual honeymoon for later, but I never thought my wedding night would happen in the cave infirmary."

"Did I take away any of your preconceived notions on how this should have happened?" Diana asked shyly.

"Well, I would have liked to have seen you in a white dress, but I can do that anytime I want. I think this happened the best way it could have - our way."

"Yes, it did." They leaned in for a light kiss. Diana opened her eyes to Bruce's gentle gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered against his lips. Then Bruce worked his way down to nuzzle her neck. He was about to start the umpteenth round of battles when he felt her light tap on his shoulder.

"Bruce? I'm hungry." His snorted laugh had her giggling, too. "I think Alfred mentioned that there was food in the refrigerator. And somthing about world domination."

"Man could probably do that with his cooking. Come on, let's get you fed. I'm kind of hungry, too."

"Um, Bruce? What am I going to wear? You tore off my clothes."

"I'm sure I can find something over at the lockers. You won't have to go naked through the house. Your sundress should still be there."

"Okay. Ah, Bruce? Can you help me up? I don't think I can move now..."

"My goodness, woman! You and your issues!"

"Oh, I have so many. You want me to name them? Let's see...issue number one..."

Bruce's exasperated push had her laying back on the infirmary table, laughing through his tickles.

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan, Aphrodite's Fountain  
_"Reunification? What does that mean? That we'll be allowing men onto our island now?" Hippolyta thought about that possibility. She already allowed two onto her ancestral home, Diana's beloved Bruce and her friend Kal-El. But to have boats of male invaders coming to their hidden shores was a daunting, and scary, thought.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not to have unlimited access to your home. This is more about having Amazons contribute more of your knowledge, wisdom, and spirit to a world that needs hope now more than ever. And this will also let Man's World's advancements filter into a culture that has been cut off for thousands of years. If done correctly, this is an exchange that could prove beneficial to both sides."

"And a union between Bruce and Diana will help facilitate that? That's a lot of responsibility to put onto just two people."

"You do remember who we're talking about, right? Two people who have decided to take on the world's problems in the name of truth, justice, and the defense of those who need it? I wouldn't have chosen anyone else but them."

"And as Queen of the Amazons I can make the changes I want to see. This is going to be a trial like no other. I hope I can garner the support I need from the senate to make it happen."

"You just went through trials against five Olympian gods and not only survived, but got each one to concede. If you're able to do that, what's an itty bitty senate got on you?"

Hippolyta sat up straighter at Aphrodite's announcement. "Yes! You're right. I can take them on. And if they don't want to listen, I'll make them. It might take a few days, and some general head pounding, but I'll get them on the same page as me."

"That's the spirit! And speaking about spirit, we're going to have to agree on what to do with Bruce and Diana. They love each other very much, but I've never seen two people so stubborn over the same thing, they actually cancel each other out. They bring the saying 'fight fire with fire' a whole new meaning. I'm going to need your help getting them to calm down long enough to see that they are better together than apart.

"Isn't that the truth. Diana was a mess when she visited me while setting up the embassy. Oh, she was the perfect ambassador while talking to the American Government, but never have I seen such misery. And she kept looking up into the sky, wondering if the Watchtower had been rebuilt yet. I was glad when they asked her to come help with staffing the station. Her heart rending sighs were starting to depress me."

"Well, that's actually the key to getting Diana's full powers back. You see, I never left her because at the root of her spirit, she believes in the Amazon mission of peace and love, and, surprisingly, so does Bruce. It's why he fights, so his city will be free to experience that. His expression of it just gets muddled up in all the emotional baggage he carries with him.

"But they have to get past their own stubbornness to truly see what that mission means. They have the essence of Antiope and Theseus' love, but they definitely carry their own drama. It's only when they've shown that they can put aside their pride and fully acknowledge love in all its forms will they be able to accept the blessings from the gods. Only then will Themyscira be able to rejoin the world. Getting a union settled between them could take some time. I might have to hit them with a love arrow to move it along."

"I'm not sure how I can help in that regard. Don't get me wrong, they're both wonderful people. Though, Bruce can be a bit frustrating, and Diana is as rebellious as I was. And he is one of the most obstinate people I've ever met, but then she has a stubborn streak the size of our island, And don't get me started on how argumentative that man was the last time I saw him. Only Diana can match him when it comes to talking circles around you. Then there's..."

Aphrodite's sudden gasp had Hippolyta jumping to see if Chimera was standing behind her. Seeing nothing there, she turned back to see the goddess grinning from ear to ear, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Oh...oh wow! Where in the world did they find an altar? Doesn't matter, they did it right and then some!" Totally confused, Hippolyta was about to ask what happened when she was tackled to the fluffy ground in an apple blossom scented hug.

Hippolyta laid there stunned, then realized that Aphrodite kept kissing her on her cheek. The queen wiggled out of her embrace with some difficulty. Wiping her face from the enthusiastic affection, she watched as the goddess jumped up with her arms in the air, dancing in circles of delight.

"'Dite! What is wrong with you? You look like you've got a bee up your dress. What's going on?"

"Hippolyta, you need to find them and give them the blessings of the gods. They've proven their ability to get past their pride in the most wonderful way!"

"They have? How?"

"She and Bruce said The Words! They said them, and in a most beautiful, simple way. Oh, this is wonderful, I feel like I'm flying!"

"Wait...they said words? What words? What..." The realization hit Hippolyta like Athena's Aegis to the head. "They...they just married each other?"

"Yes yes yes! They just jumped way ahead and did it. Impulsive...bombastic... just like them! And it was Bruce who asked first, and he did it the Amazon way. This is fabulous! I'm so happy I could...just...explode!"

Reeling back from the possible mess, Hippolyta tried giving herself a moment to process what she just learned. Diana was Bruce's wife. That meant he was her husband. Except for the obvious, there was more to this union. She sat down slowly by the gurgling fountain, ignoring Aphrodite dancing through her clouds.

There was now a Prince of Themyscira. And if anything ever happened to her and Diana became queen, then Bruce would be...

Men have tried to rule over Amazons and died in the attempt to subdue them. It was an act of love that finally brought their separation from the opposite sex to an end. Part of Hippolyta wanted to scream in outrage that such an event would happen. But that voice was squelched as a wiser, more understanding voice spoke up within her. The one that said that this was her chance to make things right.

Aphrodite stopped in front of Hippolyta and kneeled before her, taking the queen's hand into her own. "Oh, sweetie! Don't be sad, you're not losing a daughter, you're gaining a son, remember? And I think you've figured out what Bruce is to Themyscira. I wouldn't worry about him - he's not one to judge a person by their gender. Really, he had a young woman for a protege once..."

"No, I'm not worried about that. The thought of Bruce as my son brings up a different kind of concern, one that will have me reaching for yarrow tea due to the headaches. I'm actually worried about what this is going to mean in their lives. I'm not ignorant to the types of dangers they face in the Justice League. And I know that Bruce guards his identity to keep his family safe. I feel like they shouldn't hide their love, but they might have to."

"That's why they'll need powerful allies to back them up. And how more powerful can they get than the immortal Queen of the Amazons in their corner? Their trials will help strengthen their bond. You can help them have peace when they need it the most."

"Yes, they will need a haven to escape to. Diana's welcome to come home. Now, Themyscira is Bruce's home, too. This is just another thing I'll have to convince our people of when their marriage becomes known."

"Don't judge them too harshly. They remember how Bruce and Kal-El defended Themyscira against the alien invaders. Some have already looked past their gender and accepted them as comrades-in-arms. Just as Man's World had to become accustomed to Diana being one of the most powerful beings on the planet, Amazons will get used to the idea of Bruce helping them know his world better."

"And I would feel better if Diana was one of the most powerful beings on Gaia again. How do I do that?"

"I'll make it possible for you to go where she is, but from there you'll need to find your own way home. I don't think Hera would approve of us using the Zodiac as an immortal transportation system."

"That's fine. I know once I find Diana I'll be able to arrange my way back to Themyscira. But, how will I be able to grant Diana's powers back to her?"

"Haven't you noticed? You still retain them." Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. She lifted her arms slightly. She sighed when she realized her feet were floating above the cloud floor. "We had to transport them to her somehow. She doesn't have access to the armor nor the tiara since you wore them during the battle in Tartarus."

"But why do I still have these powers? It would be simple enough for one of you gods to bless her with them."

"Because they were originally your powers. Though Diana was found worthy, she stole them first when she took your armor. They weren't truly hers unless you passed them down to her. This time, you have the final say whether or not she receives those blessings."

"She is welcome to them! I don't have any desire to keep this responsibility. I've battled enough foes in my lifetime, and she's been doing a great job of it herself. Besides, she looks better in the armor than I do."

"You like that? That was me, by the way. I blessed her with that figure. Well, it helps that her father is a god, too. You know how they worry about their endowments. All those damned sculptures. They've done me some justice, just wish they didn't have such a problem keeping my arms on them."

"I'll create a few statues myself for your temple. Now that I've seen you, I think I can render you a little closer to reality." Hippolyta glanced down at Aphrodite's own generous endowment. "Though I may have to be a little conservative. It could get a little top heavy." The goddess posed and preened, fluffing her hair at the backhanded compliment. Hippolyta rolled her eyes.

Hippolyta gave Aphrodite's figure another once over. "I'm having a feeling we had this conversation before."

"Are you sure? Would you forget someone who looked like me?" The well endowed love goddess gestured towards her ample assets.

"No, I suppose not," Hippolyta replied hesitantly. She stared into 'Dite's face. She grinned back. The queen didn't trust that smile. Diana gave her the same toothy expression when she was up to no good.

"Before you go, Your Majesty, would you be able to do something for me?" Aphrodite actually seemed a little shy at her request.

"Of course, Your Sweetness. You're the goddess, you can order me."

"But this would matter more if you actually want to do it." Hippolyta nodded for her to continue. "Would you come back with me to Hestia's Table? I would love to celebrate their union with you, and I'll need to pass my responsibilities to her now. There's a hearth that needs building."

Hippolyta smiled warmly. She wouldn't mind seeing a truce between the goddesses on her daughter and son-in-law's behalf. Then the full meaning dawned on her. "'Dite? When you say 'build a hearth', you don't mean that Diana's..." She patted her tummy in a hopeful manner.

"Unfortunately, no." The Queen's posture fell. "Since I've stayed with Diana while following you, I've still received her prayers. And let me tell you, she's been making the same request of me over and over...there she goes AGAIN!" The goddess of love, sex, and fertility flung her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I heard you last time, Diana. And the time before that...and you nearly screamed at me a few times before that! I've answered you each time, no need to repeat yourself."

"What is she asking?" Hippolyta asked. It should have been a rhetorical question since she had an idea what it was about, but she wanted to hear the goddess say it. Hippolyta hid her smile behind her hand at Aphrodite's frustration.

"Oh, don't play coy, Polly. You know she's asking me to keep her from getting pregnant. Young lady better be glad I like her. I've received that request from so many women, and some men too, that I've pretty much ignored them and let the Fates take over. But you know I could never refuse my favorite followers. I just hope she realizes just how hard it is for me to grant her that. I'm a fertility goddess, it's what I do!"

"Feel free to conveniently ignore her at some point. It would be nice to hear a baby's laughter in Themyscira again. The child would have a tribe of aunts ready to babysit."

Aphrodite threw a sly glance at the queen. "Would those aunts be taking care of their niece or their nephew?"

Hippolyta answered with a serene, gentle smile. "It doesn't matter. I would actually like for them to have both."

* * *

_But I fear / I have nothing to give / I have so much to lose here in this lonely place / Tangled up in our embrace / There's nothing I'd like better than to fall. - Fear - Sarah McLaughlin_

* * *

_A/N: Game changer!_

_"Dealer, I would like a new set of dice. This pair is acting crazy."_

_Now that I've revealed some VERY important developments here, take some time to go back and reread "Tuesday Morning Breakfast." There's a subtext happening through that story that you didn't know was there before. Did I plan that? Yep. I knew they held a secret during that morning exchange and that they were trying their best to hold it in. Especially Diana! But Bruce almost let it slip, too. Go ahead. I'll still be here. If you mention it in the reviews, don't give it away, but definitely react!_

_A new book starts tomorrow!_


	27. Book 7 - Home: Ch 1 - I Chose To Stay

_**Book 7: Home **_

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength / To go very far / How would they hear the beating of my heart / Will it grow cold / The secret that I hide, will I grow old / How will they hear, When will they learn, How will they know_

_A man can tell a thousand lies / I've learned my lesson well / Hope I live to tell / The secret I have learned, 'till then / It will burn inside of me - Live to Tell - Madonna_

* * *

"_Each god had a specific motive for making me, and two of those were virgin goddesses. And it feels as if the other gods are moving away, as if I'm consciously deciding not to be their champion. Only one really wants to stay with me. She's been waiting to, uh, bless us for a quite a while now."  
__"Hmmm...I always did think Aphrodite was unfairly underestimated. She has my respect, that's for sure."  
__Quédate Conmigo - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan, Aphrodite's Fountain  
_Aphrodite insisted that Hippolyta bathe and rest before they left for Hestia's feast. She even offered to attend the heroic woman herself. Hippolyta thought it inappropriate that a goddess serve a human, even an immortal one. 'Dite simply waved a hand, stripped the woman of her armor, and pushed her into the fountain.

Later, Aphrodite hummed contentedly as she brushed Hippolyta's hair. The queen, redressed in Hermes' chiton, sat at the side of the fountain, lost in thought. She would ask the waters to show her a memory of Diana's childhood. She laughed at her daughter's antics, then fell silent as more memories flooded back.

"Polly? Why don't you ask to see images of your sister? My fountain can show you those as well."

Hippolyta looked back at the goddess. "I thought about that. Honestly, I'm afraid at what I might feel if I saw her face again. Unlike today's modern world, I've gone without pictures of her for centuries. I don't think I could take it."

"What memories do you hold in your heart? I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if it's too painful."

"I remember when Antiope first became queen. We held each other's hands as mother's funeral pyre was consumed by flame. Then she lifted her head, turned to those gathered on the beach, and called out 'Her Majesty's body is now one with Themyscira, her spirit is entering the Elysian Fields. Proclaim your queen!'"

"A tense time, the moment after one Amazon queen passes and another arises. Usually that goes smoothly with the right of succession passing to the next daughter. Athena thought she was going to be challenged to a dual."

"There were a few who thought Antiope was too young, but to deny her would be contesting mother's wishes. I made sure that wasn't an option."

"Even Zeus took notice when you pointed your sword to the crowd and yelled 'All Hail Antiope, Queen of the Amazons!' No one was going to contest two Amazon princesses, and one of their best fighters. You were the first to pay homage by kissing her on the cheek. A proud moment indeed! What else do you remember?"

Hippolyta dipped her finger into Aphrodite's fountain. She let cool, crisp water drop fall onto the side of the pool. It splattered onto the surface. Like a raindrop. Or a tear.

"I remember her face when Little Bird...Hippolytus was given to her. She held out her arms as if she was given the most precious treasure in the world. Even when the mistress announced that she had a son, Antiope didn't care. I just watched them as they slept. They were so beautiful.

"That is, until Hippolytus started wailing to be fed. Antiope's eyes flew open in confusion. She was still tired, but the mistress insisted that she wake up to feed her child. There started the cycle of eat, sleep, poop, repeat. I'm glad the mistress stayed to coach us on how to take care of him. I'm even more grateful for the nannies they let us keep so Antiope could get as much rest as possible, though she wouldn't let them do their jobs."

"She was a hands-on mother, wasn't she? The next day she sat on the throne with her son in her arms, and dared anyone to make a disparaging comment. Not one was uttered, at least not to her face. I was so proud of her. A fitting image of an Amazon queen." Aphrodite fluffed Hippolyta's hair.

"You looked like that when you sat on the throne holding Diana. So many flocking to glimpse the new miracle child. Though, I was surprised at some of their reactions."

"I don't blame them. Even after having fought so many magical enemies, it was still unbelievable that a child would have been born without a man present. My virtue was being questioned and Diana's origins were in doubt. They thought she might have been a child lost at sea and I was keeping her for my own."

"Oh, you know us gods can't make it that easy. We love drama!"

"Who's idea was that anyways?"

"Hermes. He wanted to make sure the message was received loud and clear, though it was Artemis that wanted to deliver it. We like making an entrance!"

"Oh! So it was her voice that nearly deafened us all." Both goddess and immortal quoted the announcement in booming voices...

"All hail Diana, Princess of the Amazons, made in the image of the gods! No harm shall come to her. TOUCH HER AND DIE!"

"Do you know how long it took me to convince them that she didn't mean it literally?" Hippolyta shook her head at the memory. "I was the only one who would handle Diana for months! It was like I grew another appendage; no one would hold her, and Diana cried whenever I put her down. I'm glad we were left in peace for so long. I don't know how I would have cared for a baby and fought Circe at the same time."

Aphrodite paused brushing Hippolyta's hair in mid movement. "Confession, Your Majesty. That was me. Athena had come to call on you numerous times to take care of one issue or another. I kept blocking her. I felt that you deserved some peace to care for your daughter, and time away from war and strife. You had experienced enough."

"Yes, it did feel like there was always something to fight for. It was usually worth it, but it took awhile to see how it all mattered."

* * *

_Ancient Greece, outside of Athens  
_Hippolyta grasped at the helmut and pulled it off her head. She was dirty, tired, and angry beyond measure. Closing her eyes to center her thoughts, she reluctantly opened them to count the bodies. Both sides. She nearly cried when she reached the triple digits.

_How did it come to this? _The Attic War, as some were calling it, raged in the background, but faded to the overwhelming sound of her beating heart. Antiope laid in repose, her widower husband took out his rage against his dead wife's people, and she was a queen losing her army.

Her Amazons fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered by Athens' forces. She had allies of their own; the Trojans weren't all out declaring war, but a small party of warriors joined their ranks. At first Hippolyta was grateful for their help, but she noticed that the Trojans fought for their own purposes.

The Queen dismissed them when their general tried to take command of her army. His arrogant refusal was met with Amazon force. She hoped the Trojan king would appreciate her message of what she thought of his commander; she even ordered it to be delivered during breakfast. Let that insolent king enjoy his general's severed head with his manhood sticking out of his mouth for the morning meal.

Only when she heard rumors that the Spartans were sending reinforcements to their Athenian allies did Hippolyta make her decision. Replacing the helmet on her head, she reached for a spear and wrapped her white sash along the top. She then mounted her warhorse, lifted the weapon, and waited for a response.

A horn blew in the distance - three staccato toots and a long tone. This must have signaled the Athenian forces to withdraw, because they disengaged from their duels, regrouped and moved back towards their lines. Hippolyta signaled their own hornblower, giving their own retreat signal - a high note, then a low note.

A bare lane of land formed between the two warring factions. The queen rode out, showing that she was brave enough to initiate the talks. She held her shield in front of her. She wasn't stupid; she knew she made an excellent target to the Athenian sharp shooters. Indeed, she could see a few glinting arrows peeking out from the surrounding tree cover.

The opposing force parted, allowing a tall figure on a large horse canter forward. She recognized his dark armor, but noticed a few dents and scratches along the usually immaculate breastplate. Seems the Athenian King took a few hits himself during the battle. She breathed an almost silent gasp of relief to see a white sash on his own spear.

Both monarchs stared each other down. Hippolyta noted the dark stubble along Theseus' jaw, and the new lines etched around his eyes and mouth. The usual smile he carried for Antiope turned into a frown as he inspected her. She was sure he noticed the aging in her own visage.

"Go home, Hippolyta. You are not welcome here."

"I will once you give me what's ours. Give us back our queen."

"She is no longer your queen. You made sure of that. You rule your people now. Take them and live out your lives. Leave me to mine."

"I will not leave without my sister!"

"She is no longer yours to have! Don't you get it, Hippolyta? We both lost! She's dead. Her body is all I have left of her. You will not take that away from me. I will fight you to the death if I have to."

"Please, Theseus. She is...was an Amazon. She has to go to the Elysian Fields our way. You honor her through your traditions, not ours! Her spirit lingers in pain unless she is let go through our rituals."

"SHE WILL REMAIN HERE WITH ME!" Both horses reared at the booming voice. Both warriors calmed them down. "She was an Athenian Queen, no matter how short a time. We have our own rituals to follow. Your war is keeping us from finishing them. Leave and let me mourn in peace."

"I can't! She was first and foremost an Amazon. No matter who she married, she will always be that. Let her come home and be honored our way. It's what she expected to do before she...she..."

"Died. You can't say it. She died because of you. She told you where she was going, you knew what she decided. Her note said all of this. Why did you attack us?"

"Note? What note? There was nothing waiting for me but your cousin and his thugs attacking my people. He took our mother's girdle for his own prize...one he did not earn. Antiope would not have approved."

Theseus surprised her by riding closer. She started to lead her mount backwards, but he put up a calming hand, showing her that he meant no harm...for now. He stared into her face. She was startled at how bloodshot his eyes were. He looked how she felt - defeated.

"You didn't see it, did you? Antiope told me, she left a note saying that she wanted to bring our son to me. She asked for your understanding and forgiveness. She also wanted to be able to return home and introduce our child to you when it was time. We could have forged a new understanding between our people through her. Now that's lost."

"I don't believe you. You'd say anything to keep her. She wouldn't do that to me. To just leave and..."

"But she did. I'm not going to argue over this with you. She was my wife. My heart and hers were one. She will be sent to the gods from here. Then when I die, my ashes can be mingled with hers."

Hippolyta felt in her heart it was the right thing to do, to let this man have his wife. But Antiope was her sister. They shared their mother's blood. She HAD to convince him. Too many were dying over this. All this has to mean something...please...

"Theseus, you have something more valuable than Antiope's body - her child. He's a piece of both of you. No matter what, I'll never have that. My traditions say he doesn't exist to us. And because my sister left for him, I'm supposed to exile her from our land and our hearts.

"I can't do that!" Hippolyta's voice cracked. "I have nothing left but her memory in my heart. For Athena's sake, let me have one thing! I will depart, never to return. My warriors will never cross yours again. She would have wanted peace between us, even if it was by staying away from each other."

She watched as Theseus' posture slumped ever so slightly upon his horse. They were the only ones hearing their words. They were the only ones who could see their tears.

Tears they shared over the one they loved and lost.

Theseus raised his head wearily. "For once, you speak wisely. Give me one night with her in peace. I want our son to have a last moment with his mother. I'll have the Hestian Maidens prepare her body the way we do for burial. She will be beautiful. Then at high sun, I will let you have her. It will be our last Exchange."

HIppolyta's relieved breath escaped as a strangled sob. She sent a prayer up to Athena, thanking her for her wisdom. She nodded at his decision, showing that she agreed. "Antiope always said you were a wise king. I wish..." she sighed. "I wish so much, but that will come to nothing. I will wait for you on my ship. My soldiers will let you through."

"Gather your dead and wounded as well. We will collect our own. Hestia's Maidens are waiting to the side to attend to them."

"Can we set up a funeral pyre on your beach to release our deads' spirits? We will attend Antiope on Themyscira, but there are far too many to take home..."

"Do so on the rocks. Leave not one ash behind."

"Yes, I will do that. Theseus, I..." She wanted to say so much to him. How she wished there was a way to undo everything that happened. How she wished her traditions would have let Antiope keep her son. She wished...she wished...

"Antiope wanted me to think about your idea of a senate. We could have found a way of sharing our sons instead of giving them away, then Antiope would have stayed. I can't say that it will work among my people, but I will give it a try. For her."

"Do it for yourselves. This will not go unforgotten, Hippolyta. Your kingdom is already viewed with suspicion, now it will be seen as a threat. You've become targets with a new hothead queen on the throne. I pray to all the gods that your fate be taken into their hands, because if it were up to me, I would smite you and your kingdom off the face of Gaia."

Those words hung in the air between the monarchs. His hand tightened around his spear. Her eyes narrowed in warning...

She abruptly pulled on the horse's reins. Holding her peace signal up high, she turned away from the king and cantered back to her troops. She waited for the spear to hit her in the back. She anticipated the order to attack. She only heard another set of horse hooves clop back towards the other army line.

She almost wished he followed through with his threat.

The day's shadows lengthened as each side collected their wounded, their dying. Hippolyta joined her soldiers to gather those who needed help standing, or those who couldn't stand at all. She even brought comfort to those troops who needed it the most. Athenian or Amazon, her dagger was a merciful prick in the neck that ended their pain. She watched as the light dimmed in each warrior's eyes, relief evident in their last breath.

She felt a presence beside her and glanced balefully to the side. A Hestian Maiden held out a water bag to quench her thirst. Reaching for it, Hippolyta noted the scars on the woman's hand; marks made by hours of swordplay and battles. The Queen caressed her wrist before taking the offered drink.

"How is your son?"

"He grows. He's running around the palace like he owns it. He's even excited that he has a playmate. The prince is a bright beam of sunlight, for sure. Though I think they will meet on more even ground when the little one can actually walk."

"I'm glad to hear that." They helped each other lift a fallen Amazon onto a cart. Lykopis reached over to shut her eyes. "You were able to name your son? Did you give him a kingly name?"

"Anax, 'king'. Can't get much more regal than that."

"Very good. And you? You're doing well?"

"As well as can be as a spirit-bonded servant to the king. I have more freedoms than most women in this kingdom, but it has been ages since I've hunted in the woods. I miss it."

"Does Theseus know you're here?"

"No. He sits in Athena's temple mourning his wife. He goes between weeping over her body and holding their son. Never do I want to experience such sadness." Hippolyta's heart broke over her careless words.

"You risk betraying him by being here. I don't want the Furies to take out their revenge on you."

"I haven't been taken, and I've been out here for a few hours. It is not a betrayal to show mercy to one who needs it. I see you doing the same with those who are in pain. I will continue until all our wounded have been gathered."

"Thank you, Lykopis. Your presence here is a great comfort."

"Your Majesty. The boy...your nephew. I should tell you his name. It could give you more comfort."

"No. I don't need to know his name. You know our traditions, he's not supposed to exist to me."

"But just this once, Your Majesty! Our traditions started this entire mess. Acknowledge the son of an Amazon."

"I can't! I don't deserve to know his name. All he needs to know is that he was born from a woman of fire. A beautiful, kind, wise woman. He shouldn't know that his aunt killed his mother."

"You didn't shoot that arrow, Molpadia did."

"And knowing that is the only reason I'm here now and haven't taken my own life. But I gave the order to attack. I'm the queen. The fault lies with me."

Lykopis nodded in understanding. "I will stay with you as we collect our sisters. You won't do this alone."

"Thank you, sister. I appreciate that. But when you go home, I will be alone. Truly."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Home  
_Diana limped as she leaned on Bruce's shoulder. He would have carried her all the way up from the cave, but she insisted that she walk on her own. They compromised with him wrapping his arm around her waist as she worked out the stiffness in her body. Between her battle injuries and sex on the medical table, she was thoroughly sore from head to toe.

Bruce was having a hard time not whisking her away to his room and continuing to love his new wife. He couldn't keep his hands off her - worrying over her wounds, caressing her skin, even gently helping her clean up after all the action they had seen that night. He refrained from taking her in the shower again. She had been handled roughly all through that day. He wanted to show her that he wasn't the brute everyone thought he was.

They slowly made their way to the kitchen. Diana actually started limping faster at the promise of food in the near future. It was only when she nearly fell out of Bruce's arms that he reigned her in. Even then, he had a hard time holding her back.

"Slow down, Flash! The refrigerator's not going anywhere. You won't die of hunger in the next few minutes."

"Speak for yourself, slow one! I've gone without food for a few hours. My metabolism needs nourishment. Just put everything onto the counter and I'll take care of myself, thank you, buh bye!" She allowed Bruce to help her climb onto a stool at the kitchen counter.

"How about we start with one plate each while using utensils. Show that our parents taught us some manners, and not pig out like our favorite speedster. Don't you dare tell him I called him that." Bruce jabbed his finger at Diana. She stuck her tongue out at him then sat prim and proper, signaling that she was ready to eat.

He leaned into the refrigerator and pulled out various containers. They had ran out so fast, there was a lot of food left over. She eagerly grabbed them and set them on the counter, opening each one quickly. Bruce reached to one of the cupboards and placed two plates in front of her, indicating that she should use them. She rolled her eyes. Her mother taught her better than that; she vividly remembers a smack on the hand as she reached for the food before they could give Hestia her due.

"Are you usually this hungry after a night of action?" Bruce called over, reaching far back into the refrigerator for a bowl. He could have sworn that was from that night's dinner.

"Aren't you? I remember how you and Tim ate after returning home. Waiting up for you guys that one night was a learning experience."

"Alfred usually has something waiting for us afterwards. What about you? Figured your superhuman strength made everything easy."

"Depends. Since Flash usually devours whatever's left in the Watchtower Cafeteria, I don't even try to eat there after a mission, I'll go home first. The carryout around the corner can usually gauge my mood on what I order. They sent extra helpings of lo mein after my Glamour Slam night. I only order that when I'm really tired and depressed. It cheers me up."

"And after a good night?"

"Got any chocolate?" She grinned when he tapped a kitchen drawer by the refrigerator.

Bruce glanced over as Diana serving the rest of their dinner. "Make sure you put enough worm larva on my plate. And don't hog the beetle grubs, those are the best ones."

"You just worry about what we can drink with our maggots and I'll put our food in the microwave."

"Well, look what I found." Diana watched as Bruce stood up with a wine bottle in his hands. He walked over to her while reading the label, then handed it to her as he rifled through the counter drawer for a corkscrew.

"This is the bottle of wine I gave you for your birthday! _Xinomavro _from Themyscira. My mother calls this the King's Wine. I didn't know you still had this."

"I put it in my wine cellar among the rarer vintages. A gift of the Amazon finest wine is a prize indeed. It would have impressed the Gotham socialites if I needed to schmooze them. Guess Alfred thought it should be opened. I'll pour you a glass."

"Only if you share one with me."

"No, that's okay, I can drink water."

"Live a little, Bruce. Have a glass of wine with your wife." She followed her request with a sparkling smile.

"Well, when you ask that way." Reluctantly, he pulled down two glasses and set them down beside their plates. Diana watched as he wound the corkscrew into the bottle top, then pulled. He paused and pulled again.

"Something wrong, Bruce?"

"Um...it's stuck. I can't get it open." Diana stared at him incredulously. "I don't really drink this stuff. Alfred usually supervises the people who serve this."

"Here, give me that." Diana grabbed the bottle, gave the corkscrew a mighty heave, and pulled out the stopper in one motion. "I'm sure you loosened it up for me. That was too easy." She handed the top to Bruce and reached over to his glass. He glance back and forth between the Amazon and the cork, not sure if she was being facetious.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened...wait, that's enough! Diana, I can't drink all of that." He watched as she poured nearly a full glass of wine for him, then served herself a generous portion.

"Really Bruce? You have no tolerance whatsoever? We need to work on that. All Amazons drink wine, it's a part of our daily lives."

"Says the woman who couldn't hold her own against one shot of tequila or a sip of bourbon."

"Hey, that's liquor! Those are a lot stronger than this. Just don't drink it on an empty stomach, and never alone. The King's Wine is to be shared, preferably with someone special."

"'The King's Wine.' Is that what your people call this?"

"No, that's what my mother calls it. She said that King Theseus gifted her with some during one of our Solstice festivals. It's been her favorite ever since. He found out and had the first vine cuttings from his fields brought to our island. Later, he married my aunt Antiope, the Amazon Queen at that time. Mother didn't like that, but I don't blame her considering what happened to her sister."

"I'd like to hear her version of that one day. The books don't have a good story to tell about that pairing. I hope what actually happened had a better outcome."

"Unfortunately, my aunt died soon after she married the king, but they had a son between them. Our scrolls don't record what happened to the boy, nor his name. Our people were chosen by the gods soon after that, becoming immortal and Themyscira was hidden."

"I have a few books in the library that might shed some light on that. If you want, we can go look."

"No, it's a Greek story - those rarely have happy endings. Let's just enjoy each other's company and this wine together. What do you say...husband?"

"Only if you give a toast to our union. Something appropriately Amazon...wife." They leaned in towards each other, holding their wine glasses between them. Diana paused, throwing Aphrodite a quick thought. Then she smiled and gazed into Bruce's blue eyes.

"May our union be bless by Athena's strength, Apollo's light, and Aphrodite's love. And may Hestia smile upon us as we build our home together. _Yasou_." She touched her glass to his.

"_Yasou_. What does that mean?"

"'To your health.' For now and always." They sipped their drinks together. Diana closed her eyes, savoring the different flavors she learned to recognize with her mother's help. Bruce took a taste.

"Wow, this is strong! Very potent."

"Can you taste the flavors in the wine?"

"Um...it tastes like strong grapes to me. Alfred tried to teach me how to be a sommelier, thought it would be a good skill for a proper society gentleman. I couldn't get through the first three glasses. Can't say I enjoyed it."

"It's all about context. When I drink this, I can taste Themyscira's summer air, smell the fields Artemis tills to grow her grapes, and feel the sun's warmth flow through my body as Mother and I ride our horses on the beach. Maybe I can show you these things so you can taste the flavors I do."

"I know something better. Take another drink." Curious, Diana sipped from her glass. Just as she swallowed her mouthful, Bruce leaned in to kiss her, the tip of his tongue asking for entrance. She allowed him to go for a deeper kiss, tasting the wine that he had sampled a minute before. Diana lowered her glass to the counter as she wound her arms around his neck. She continued to savor the flavor.

Bruce had to be the one to break their contact, though he gave one last lick as he parted. "Mmmm...that's the context I will hold in my memory. It tastes like Diana - sexy...bold...with a floral aftertaste."

"You forgot spicy, earthy, and an undertone of dark...smoky...flavor," Diana murmured against his lips. Bruce doubted it was the wine that made him feel dizzy at that moment.

"I think I can get used to drinking this."

"Ah, so you'll become a wine connoisseur?"

"No, I'll get used to drinking you." He wondered how long it would be before he couldn't make her blush anymore.

"Well, let's see if it pairs well with...whatever this is. What kind of food is this?"

"I think it's from some strange fusion restaurant. Tim picked it, this could be anything. Figured as long as he doesn't poison us, he can have full reign of the delivery menus."

"You're a brave man, Bruce. _Yasou_!"

"Antidotes in the cave, lower shelf of the medical cabinet."

As they tucked into their food, they continued to show their affection for each other. Shy glances paired boldly with wine kisses and soft caresses. Their conversation meandered from subject to subject - stories from their childhoods, comparing memories of Justice League missions, and what is this I'm about to eat?

"I don't know," Diana answered. "I think it's a pepper...oh, that looks hot! Don't drink water, it'll make it worse. Drink the wine...not so fast...uh oh. You're looking a little tipsy there, Bruce."

"I'm throwing out that particular menu. I'll ask Alfred which one it was."

"I think the boys ordered from a few of them. Here, drink some more..."

"That's enough, enabler. You've kept filling my glass all throughout dinner. Don't think I didn't see you doing that."

"I wasn't trying to hide it. Come on, lightweight, you can help me finish one bottle, right?"

"Would you think any less of me if I said 'no'?" Diana threw him an exasperated smile.

"Of course not. We'll work you up to it. How about we take our glasses to the sitting room. We can finish this there." Agreeing to her good idea, Bruce stood on wobbly legs. Between his wine buzz and Diana's injuries, their journey took on a slightly crooked path. It was like they were walking on a ship and they hadn't gotten their sea legs yet.

Their arrival to the overstuffed couch landed with a bounce as they fell into the cushions. They balanced themselves just enough not to splash wine onto the fabric. It didn't need to be said that they were cautious not to incur Alfred's wrath. They weren't that drunk.

"This feels much better," Bruce commented. He leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Feeling the wine, my love?"

"Yep." He knew she was grinning ear to ear. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

Bruce glanced over, languidly letting his eyes pass over her body. He still found it disturbing to see the bruises on her face, bandages covering her shoulders, and the slightly careful way she perched herself sideways on the couch to listen to him. All of this was evidence to the question he wanted to pose...

"When was it that you knew you loved me?" He hadn't meant to make her blush, but her reaction pleased him to the core. He watched as her hand rose to push her hair behind her ear. He reached over to finish the movement for her. She kissed his fingers as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"It kind of struck me like lightning. Oh, don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. It snuck up on me at first. It was more like 'hey, he's kinda handsome,' then 'I think I might like him.'" She paused and glanced over at him. "Naaah..." she shook her head vigorously. He rolled his eyes. "Then I thought 'Oh Great Hera, what's going on? Why can't I stop thinking about him?' I wondered if it was some irrational crush, but it didn't go away."

"You were trying to talk yourself out of your attraction to me? Not feeling the love, Princess."

"All I could hear was my mother in my head saying 'Diana, what are you doing? You know that's not allowed.' Of course, that made you even more attractive in my eyes."

"Ah, the forbidden fruit. I'm not surprised. I'm the type of guy most mothers warn their daughters about. 'Stay away from him. He'll love you then leave you.' I guess I deserved that since that was the reputation I was going for, but can't say it didn't have its rewards." He smiled at her gentle poke to his side.

"I'm sure you didn't mind practicing to perfection." Diana felt suspicious at his self-deprecating shrug. She hoped he didn't enjoy it TOO much.

"You had to have known about that," he responded. "Once you found out who I was, I know you looked me up. You didn't clear the computer's viewing history after your turn on monitor duty. I saw which stories you read about me. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after discovering those."

"I have to admit, I was having a hard time reconciling the hero I knew to the cad I was reading about," Diana stated carelessly. She laid her head on his shoulder at his chagrined grimace.

"Something wasn't adding up between the man I worked with and the character in the tabloids. It took me awhile, but I figured out what you were doing. It was like you were going out of your way to act stuck up and spoiled. And all those charity balls you went to, everyone focused on your date...or dates. That was funny, the way you would bring multiple women to one event. I like how that one tabloid called them 'The Prince's Harem.'"

"God, that was so embarrassing. I was getting compliments and high fives as I walked to my office the day after. And a group of women dressed as genies one masquerade ball and called themselves that. It took me awhile to live that down."

Diana filed that confession away for future use. "The papers seemed to have skimmed over the generous donations you gave. Since I got to see two sides of you, it didn't take me long to realize that you were hiding your true nature behind a smirk and a cowl. That's when I started investigating. The more I dug, the more I fell in love with you."

"And when did 'lighting strike'?" She grinned at the suggestion in his voice.

"Honestly, it was one of the most random things ever to happen to me. I woke up one morning on the Watchtower, got dressed for the day, went to the cafeteria to get an iced mocha, and then it hit me - I was enjoying my favorite drink on a station you built, serving in a group we formed together, and I was looking forward to seeing you later that day. Excited even! Then you walked up beside me to get a cup of coffee, looked over and said 'good morning, Princess.' Your smile was so real. I'd never felt my heart leap like that before. Sorry I ran from you."

"More like flew. I remember that. I wondered if I said something wrong by calling you 'Princess.' Seeing how you reacted, I vowed to keep calling you that just so I could get another reaction out of you. That was fun."

"Instigator! After that, I tried telling you how I felt without looking desperate. Apparently some others saw that, too."

"Ah, my shy Amazon schoolgirl. I couldn't help but see that. I was flattered, but I didn't think your feelings ran that deep. I did get a clue after you kissed me in that restaurant! You weren't just covering, Princess. I've kissed many women in my life, and that was one of the best. I nearly forgot what we were running from."

"Romantic restaurant, dressed for going out, being pursued by a hostile threat - I had to take advantage of the situation. You enjoyed yourself, too."

"I couldn't believe you apologized for that. Most men would have loved to have been in my shoes. Clark was right - it helped me stay calm when Shayera waltzed into my cave like she owned it. You saved her that night without even knowing it."

"So what about you? When did you know?"

"That I loved you?" Bruce took her hand and held it in his. "The idea dawned on me when it felt like I lost you after telling you to leave. I was frantic when I couldn't find you. I knew that you weren't allowed back to Themyscira and Clark hadn't mentioned seeing you. There were quick glimpses of you at various points around the world, but you didn't stay long enough for me to get to you."

"Yeah, I was doing that on purpose. I didn't want to talk to anyone then."

"I figured as much. It was then that I wished I had the chance to make it right, at least to have you around so I knew where you were."

"So...was that love, or guilt that you made me leave?"

"A little bit of both. I could see how upset it made you. I hated myself for that, but it actually took Alfred to line it up for me."

"How so?"

Bruce pulled her into his arms. He loved how easily she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Like she belonged there.

"He gave me one of the sternest lectures I've ever received. It was like he channeled my father. There was even weaponry involved..."

* * *

_I don't know why I came here / But I know I chose to stay / Everything they told me / Suddenly fades away..._


	28. Home - Ch 2: All that Matters to Me

_Ritornare (Instrumental) - Divenire - Ludovico Einaudi_

* * *

_"Are you mad at me for doing this to you?"  
__"Yes. This is not how you're supposed to treat someone you love."  
__"Do you lo..,You don't want to tell me how you feel, do you?"  
__"N...no."  
__"Why?"  
__"I'm...not ready. It's too much."  
__"If you don't want to tell me how you feel about me..._

_show me."  
__Cross Examination - Interrogation Tactics_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave...after the fall of Watchtower One  
_Bruce typed search queries into his massive computer, dressed in his Batsuit, cowl resting behind his neck. He had an hour before he reported to his self-appointed mission of protecting his city, but he had a hard time concentrating on that assignment. He had someone to look for, and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't find her.

"How are you avoiding my satellites, Diana? You're a little hard to miss. Chaos follows you almost everywhere you go. You can't even go shopping without a crowd hovering around you."

"And why are you looking for Her Highness?" Bruce jumped at the unexpected voice by his ear. Alfred stood by attentively, glancing up at the screen of maps and data. "You made it clear that she wasn't welcome here. Now you're stalking her? Bad form, old chap."

"I don't like unknown variables, Alfred. She's a very powerful metahuman. It's best if we know where she is and what she's doing..."

"Whatever it takes to make you feel better, Master Bruce. Keep telling yourself that. What is this on the screen? It looks like a rural property outside Washington D.C."

"I thought I had triangulated her position, but I can't get confirmation that she's there. I'm about to send a Batdrone to surveil the area."

The older man sighed and walked away from the younger man's chair. He leaned up against a lab table that held that night's utility belt, armaments standing by to be loaded. Alfred bent forward, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, then glared at the costumed vigilante.

"If you wanted to know where she was, perhaps you shouldn't have sent her away in the first place. For such a smart man, you seriously don't know what you're doing. Just admit you're in love with her, ask for her forgiveness, and bring her back!"

Bruce paused his typing, his breath hitching in his throat. "What makes you think I'm in love with her?" He tried putting a bit of growl in his voice. He just sounded thoughtful and curious.

"I've known you all your life, Bruce Thomas Wayne." _Uh oh, he used my full name. I'm in trouble._ "Her Highness was the center of your attention the entire time she was here. You stayed home more often, ate dinner with the household more, even made an effort to join us in the morning while everyone prepared for the day. Don't tell me you didn't realize you were doing that."

"I was?" He glanced away at the exasperated butler's eye roll.

"Why did you react so strongly to your attraction to Diana? Pushing her away was the worst thing you could have done. And don't blame your mission on your actions, that's cowardly. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. We're teammates, those pairings never work out. And she's a princess of an immortal kingdom, I'm a rich boy with lots of issues. Then there's..." Bruce ducked quickly at the clumsily thrown batarang at his head. Though his aim was off, Alfred's shot had the weapon lodged into back of the chair.

"Oh, stop it! You and your stupid excuses! Pardon my vernacular, but you're full of shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Bruce Wayne, you are such an idiot! How can you choose your mission over love? Nothing you do, no matter how heroic, will compare to being loved by someone like her. Seriously, you prefer the Joker over Diana?" Both men grimaced at the implied image.

"She was right there in front of you," Alfred continued a little more gently. "She breathed the same air, occupied the same space, even searched you out when you hid in this blasted cave of yours. What other hint did you need that she was interested in you?"

"It's a fleeting crush, nothing more."

"No, that's not what it is."

"Why not? I'm one of the first men she's ever met, I'm just a curiosity."

"I'm not talking about her. This is not a fleeting thing for you. You wouldn't be down here planning to send spyware to an isolated farmhouse hundreds of miles away if it wasn't more than a crush."

Bruce paused. He stood from his guarded crouch, pulled the batarang from his chair, and tossed it back onto the table with his utility belt. Leaning up against the computer, he folded his arms across his chest, head bowed in thought. Alfred took this as a signal that the conversation had ended. He turned to walk away...

"She was a refreshing presence, wasn't she, Alfred?" The butler turned back to his ward. Instead of a fearless crime fighter, he saw the sad eyes of a man who wanted something he was sure he couldn't have.

"I'm going to ask you this pointblank. Do you love Diana?"

"I...I don't know."

"Then maybe you should search your heart and find out. There are plenty of women who would love to be with a multi billionaire playboy, and there are some who want the thrill of experiencing the Batman, but few know the real Bruce Wayne. She has no need for all your money, she has a kingdom of her own. And she has strengths that not even Batman can match.

"Yet I've seen the way she hovered to get your attention. Her eyes sparkled when you two talked to each other. Even when you debated, she made you smile. She saw YOU. Not only did she accept you for who you are, she challenged you and you liked that. And she has a heart of gold. Who wouldn't want that in their lives?"

"The way you describe her, you might have a chance with her. She could like older men."

"If I was much younger, I would show you how it's done, amateur. But you're the one she kept looking at, not me. Nor any other person who comes through here while you build the next Watchtower. You know who I'm talking about."

Bruce stood up straighter, his posture stiffened, and his eyes narrowed in jealousy. An unexpected anger flowed through the Dark Knight's veins at the mention of the only other possible rival for Wonder Woman's affections. He was already suspicious of the friendship the Man of Steel had with the Amazon.

"I promise not to bring it up again," Alfred continued. "But...can you tell me how she made you feel while she was here? Truly, just for me. I have to know."

Bruce stared at the man who had stood by him all his life. This was the person who held him as he cried over his parent's newly covered graves, kept an eye on his heritage even as he disappeared for years to train in warfare, even the one who helped bandage his wounds those first unfortunate nights out on Gotham's mean streets. Alfred wasn't asking for much...yet he was requesting the world out of him.

"I...I had only felt something like that once or twice before, and it didn't feel anything like that with Diana. This time, it feels...different. I was seeing her outside our alter egos and bombastic missions. I admire that she didn't hide who she was, she wore it proudly. And she's already high in my opinion the way she fights our enemies. But the way she kissed me when we hid from the Thanagarians, then seemed so glad that I survived the Watchtower crashing, those made me feel valued in a way past the contributions I gave to the League."

"Wait...she kissed you? Did you kiss her back?" Bruce's slight smile gave Alfred the only answer he needed. He shook his head at the man's denial.

"Then as Diana and J'onn stayed here, I watched how she lived during her time off. She was so... peaceful; the way she walked the flower gardens, sat in the kitchen to listen to your stories, even the way she related with Tim when he came home from school. He latched onto her pretty quickly, didn't he? It's like they knew each other instantly. Sometimes it felt like I wasn't even in the room when those two got into something. You have no idea how many times I've caught them in one scheme or another."

"Tim was terribly hurt when she moved away. For all his rebelliousness and bluster, the boy is a kind, loving soul. He recognized her spirit to be the same. He needed someone like that since his parents died. I wish you had someone like her when it happened to you," Alfred murmured.

"I did." Alfred glanced up fast enough to see Bruce avert his eyes. The older man took the affection as it was. He knew this was hard for him to admit.

"So, you saw all these things when Her Highness was here. Why did you push her away? Why are you denying the happiness you felt because of her?"

"I don't know, Alfred. Things were happening too fast. It was like I was being forced towards her and I couldn't control how it was all happening - her sudden appearance into our world, the way she fought by my side, even if I wanted her there or not. The Thanagarian Invasion happened, Watchtower One's destruction, and then realizing two of our Leaguers had nowhere to go after everything had settled down. I thought it was simply gathering resources to have Diana and J'onn stay here. I definitely have the room. But I didn't anticipate the connection it would cause."

"So you acknowledge you have a connection. That's a start. And your reaction to...whatever it was that happened between you and her?"

"She was too close, Alfred! I was losing sight of the mission, forgetting what I was fighting for, even giving in to temptation. I nearly lost control. It would have been terrible for her. She was right there, so trusting, so beautiful...so giving of who she was." Bruce let out a defeated sigh. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Royally, sir, but knowing is half the battle. Now that you've admitted you're human, you can fix whatever relationship you have left. However, I suggest you approach it carefully. You were really harsh with her. She's a powerful being, but her heart is as delicate as any woman's can be. She will be understandably cautious with you now. Work on being her friend again. You do know how to do that?"

"Friend? I don't know, Alfred. I'll need to analyze that word. Seems a bit suspicious to me." He watched the butler draw himself up for another lecture. "I'm kidding! I know what you're talking about. I'll try my best, but I can't do anything unless I can find where she is!"

"Then perhaps you should get your nose out of your computer and look up every now and then. Tell me, how far along is Watchtower Two's construction?"

Bruce reared back at the admonishment and unexpected question. "It's structurally finished. Now it's just a matter of filling it with supplies and personnel. We have to hire staff to run the everyday tasks while we recruit more to join the League. That'll be a task taking me away from my search."

"And wouldn't having someone who can relate to people be a valuable asset?"

"Yes, it would. I had hoped Diana would be there to take over that role. She would be great working with the new recruits."

"Then why don't you ask her yourself." Alfred reached behind him and pulled the _Gotham Gazette_ from his back pocket. "I know you stay away from the Style Section so you don't have to read the nonsense they print about you, but you'll want to see this. Seems the Political Section was scooped. This will be front page news soon, but I figured you'd like to get a head start at congratulating the newest International Ambassador on her post."

Bruce reached over and unfolded the newspaper. He felt his heart leap at the headline splattered across the top:

"**Paradise Island Opens Embassy in New York City. Wonder Woman Appointed as Ambassador to  
****Kingdom of Immortal Warriors."**

"How...when...?" Bruce tried his best to keep his hands from shaking. The flimsy paper gave his excitement away. Alfred stepped up to him, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and pointed to the date.

"This just happened. You may want to think about how you ask her to join you on the new station. She is going to be a very busy and important person. I suggest flowers, perhaps the ones you named after her."

"She doesn't need to know about those."

"Why? Because you made them while you were admiring her from afar?"

"I was not! It was an accident while I was experimenting with cross-genetics..." Alfred threw him a pointed look. "Okay. There may have been some conscious effort put into that."

"Sending the woman you think you love a few dozen roses you created for her is a great start, though some groveling might work, too."

"Then she'll know I'm not sincere. I'll think of something appropriate. At least I know where to find her. New York City isn't that far away."

"She could have been closer, but it seems certain mitigating factors may have played in her decision to stay out of Gotham. Enjoy the article. I'll be upstairs cleaning the kitchen. Your dinner is over there getting cold." With that, the counseling butler left the cave.

Making sure the authority figure truly left, Bruce immediately typed in a search for the new Themysciran Embassy. His orbiting satellites homed in on the address; sure enough, there was a crowd of people waiting outside to get a glimpse of Wonder Woman. Bruce switched the view to the local news station that had a camera on the scene. He turned up the volume as the front door to the building opened.

He could barely believe his eyes. Out stepped Diana, dressed in a formal gown traditional of her people. She wore her hair off her shoulders, and a thin circlet graced her head. The white fabric fell modestly over her figure, but still outlined her womanly curves beautifully. There she was, so close...yet so far. He waited with baited breath to hear her voice again.

"Good evening, New York citizens. I'm humbled by this enthusiastic welcome to your city. I hope to be able to bridge our cultures and convey the Amazon message of peace and love to your people -"

"WE LOVE YOU, WONDER WOMAN!" Giggles all around at the outburst of affection. Bruce could see Diana blush.

"I love you, too. All of you. Now, it's getting late, and I know some of you need to be at work tomorrow. So do I. There will be a formal press conference in the morning, I'll answer your questions then. So for now, good night...my suns and stars."

Bruce lowered the volume as the reporter started his commentary on Diana's short appearance. Just before the screen cut back to the news studio, Diana waved to the crowd and blew a kiss. His heart jumped as she stared straight into the camera, seemingly looking him in the eyes.

"Good night, beautiful," he murmured to the screen. _Do you love Diana?_ He was perilously close to answering that question in the affirmative. Not yet...not yet...

_Enjoy the article._ Alfred's words reminded him of the newspaper lying on the computer console. Bruce leaned back in his chair, first glancing at the batarang's puncture hole where his head would have been, and opened to the story. Reading the headline again, he prepared himself for the usual sensationalism:

* * *

**Gotham Gazette**  
Style Section, Page 1A

Wonder Woman has been spotted in New York City after weeks of being incommunicado, but it seems that she has been busy during that time. The _Gotham Gazette_ has learned that the reigning Princess of Paradise Island has opened an embassy in the Big Apple, and will act officially as the Themysciran Ambassador. I, for one, would love to be an envoy to her world!

But, it has to be asked - why New York City? Yes, the United Nations is located there, and yes, it's an internationally recognized crossroad of the world. However, she has also visited our glorious city numerous times! How come she did not choose to open her embassy here in Gotham?

This reporter would like to speculate that two factors played a part in her decision: Bruce Wayne and Batman. Those who have been following my stories know that the Princess of Themyscira and the hot hot Prince of Gotham had a little interlude in Paris, where their dance was interrupted by terrorists (Party Poopers!). Our resident Prince of Yumminess seems to have been remiss in continuing that dance, nary an appearance of the couple has been seen since. Perhaps he was overwhelmed by someone sexier than him. _(Story continues on Page B3)_

* * *

Bruce closed his eyes in pain. This is why he stayed away from the Style Section. Their take on a situation always had a salacious flavor, and he was their favorite dish. It didn't help that they were correct about the dance. And, yes...he was overwhelmed by someone sexier than him! He reluctantly turned the page:

* * *

_**Gotham Gazette**  
Style Section, Page B3_

_(Continued from page A1)  
_Then there's our own Dark Knight. It's no secret that Batman is very possessive of this city. It's a regular pissing contest should any other meta try to reign in on Batsy's territory. Not even Superman can enter without receiving the dreaded Batglare. So when Wonder Woman visits our illustrious city, even in civilian clothes (which she wears so well!), I'm sure she received more than her fair share of glower from Mr. Dark and Mysterious.

Considering those two highly masculine and deliciously tempting tidbits of manliness, it's no wonder that the ambassador from an island of virginal women stayed away from our grand city. But, if you read this Ms. Themyscira, I hope you would consider opening a satellite branch here in Gotham. We need some of your brand of peace and love on these mean streets.

And if our two scrumptious examples of male dominance scare you (ha!), don't worry, their bark is worse than their bite. And if you're looking for a bite, I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind obliging you.

_Opa_, Sister!

* * *

Bruce stared incredulously at the last few lines of the story. '_And if you're looking for a bite, I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind obliging you'_?

"Who the hell writes this shit?!" He glanced back up to the headline, searching for the reporter he needed to intimidate...

Vicki Vale.

Bruce balled up the paper and threw it across the cave. No use trying to threaten her, she'll just report on it the next day. That is...unless he was able to hide the body...

Wiping that tempting thought out of his head, Bruce instead focused on how he was going to get a message to Diana. He had to be subtle, but definitely needed to get her attention. Tapping his finger on the armrest of his chair, he had an idea. Tap...tap...tap...

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Sitting Room  
_"So that's why I found a communicator on my desk that morning. It just appeared out of nowhere! Your text was signature Batspeak." Diana folded her arms across her chest.

"It worked, didn't it? You showed up."

"Yeah, very 'subtle'." Diana threw him an approximation of a Batglare, crooking her fingers into air quotes, and mocking his Batvoice to repeat what he sent:

::Get over it Diana. You're not skipping out of the duty roster. We need your help handling the new recruits at 0900 hours. Send reply to triangulate your position for transport. The mocha machine is working::

Bruce reclined back into the couch's cushions. A self-satisfied smirk challenged Diana's glare. "Short, to the point...and guaranteed rewards. I thought it was an effective message."

"I couldn't believe you! My assistant learned a string of Greek curses she'll never forget. I think I scared her. I was about to send you a piece of my mind until I realized - I wasn't mad at you anymore. I had missed you so much, I wanted to see you again. So I sent my message."

"And I thought I was a master of brevity." He motioned his own air quotes, softening his voice to mock her lighter feminine tone:

::OK::

Diana barely suppressed a snort. "I was surprised to see you at the transporter controls. You seemed so unsure, I nearly launched into you at that moment. I didn't know if I wanted to hug you or slug you. But it was cute the way you shoved that cup of iced mocha into my hand. Along with the recruit list. Nice block."

"Figured flowers and candy would have seemed like I was trying too hard. Subtle." Diana leaned in to hug her husband for his dry sense of humor. He wound his arms around the woman the way he wanted to the moment she arrived on the station.

"So, that's when you knew you loved me. When you saw me on the new Watchtower?"

"Honestly, I loved you way before then. I was in a serious state of denial. Like you, I can't pinpoint exactly when it happened, but I remember how I felt when we fought Toyman and I saw you unconscious. I mean...you were slammed into a freakin' building! When Clark got hit with the transfer beam, I couldn't stop thinking about how that could have been you. I couldn't face you after that."

"You must have felt terrible knowing Kal took the hit for us."

"Not really." She frowned at him. "I knew he was okay, I just had to find him. The hard part was hiding what I felt for you."

"So that's why you stayed away from Kal's funeral. Not because you didn't believe he was dead..."

"No, I still didn't believe he was gone; the evidence didn't add up. But I also didn't want you to see how nearly losing you affected me. It was then that I vowed that you never would."

"And yet I did."

"It was a hard battle, one I was willing to fight until the end. But then, something strange happened that changed everything."

Diana straightened up and looked into his eyes. "What was that?"

He grinned mischievously. "I was challenged to body shots and I got caught in your lariat. Damned Lasso of Truth ratted me out!"

"I knew I should have used that on you a long time ago! Always follow your gut instinct."

"You would not...never mind, I forgot who I was talking to. Of course you would, Miss Truth or Dare."

"And I would do it all over again, except..." she paused thoughtfully. Bruce leaned forward in suspense.

"Except..."

Diana jumped up, pushed him back into the couch and straddled him across the groin. Reaching over to take a long pull from her glass, she bent over to give him a wine-filled kiss. Bruce drank like a dying man being offered the nectar of the gods. He couldn't help but groan as Diana grinded against him as she continued to feast on his mouth. His hands automatically grabbed her thighs, his pelvis pushing upwards into her garment-free area.

Diana drew back, brushing her lips against his. "I would have done the shot off you. And I would have been more creative with where I would have licked the salt."

"You'll have to show me sometime. Are you sure you want to drink tequila?"

"I could try drinking something else." Diana reached down to pull at the drawstring of Bruce's running pants. Taking the hint, he uncovered himself just enough for her to lower onto his straining erection. Quietly, as to not wake up the only other resident in the manor, they began a spontaneous session of fully clothed sex. There was something to be said of feeling the rub of fabric on one's skin as their moist, intimate parts skimmed against each other.

Being on top, Diana had full control of their rhythm and tempo. She lowered herself onto him, grinded ever so slowly, then lifted to his tip. Just as he grabbed her ass to thrust into her harder, she pushed him against the couch by the shoulders.

"You will never treat me that way again, do you understand?" She poked her finger against his chest for emphasis.

He grabbed her wrist in defense. "Yes. You will never disappear like that ever again. Do YOU understand?"

"I do. Do you understand that I love you, very much?" She lowered herself onto him. His eyes rolled back then closed, the pleasure of feeling his wife squeeze her kegel muscles nearly overwhelming him.

"I think I have a good idea, but you may have to remind me. I'm a little dense." He pushed upwards to emphasis his...denseness.

"Mmmm...however much it takes to get it into your head. Tell me you love me."

"I...uh..." She twisted against him. "Lo..." She took his mouth as his tongue tried to form the word. His hungry kiss finished the thought for him as he wound his fingers through her hair. The sound of their bodies rubbing together contrasted with the moans emanating from their throats. Their mouths parted as they gasped for breath, their lips touching as they smiled their pleasure.

Head tilting back in ecstasy, Diana then leaned over to whisper into Bruce's ear. "Oblige me, Batman. Bite me." Her impressive hips began a swirling dervish of dancing as his teeth grazed her skin, his mouth sucking his ownership onto her neck. Her rocking body coaxed a rumbling groan from his throat. Diana continued twisting until she ignited an explosive orgasm out of the man below her, his grunts vibrating against her breasts.

A few more twists had Diana coming on top of him. They held onto each other as they rode out their climaxes, their faces so close together they shared their wine scented breath. Lips caressed each other as they descended from their high.

Without a word, Bruce brought his beautiful wife into his arms and lowered their bodies to lay onto the couch. Between his drunken haze, Diana tired from her injuries, and their happy afterglow, they might as well just stay there. Adjusting their clothes to cover their private parts, he tucked her into his chest, his chin resting upon the top of her head. He sighed contently as she wound her arm around his waist.

Bruce reached up to flick off the lamp on the end table beside them. A few shifts more, and they found comfort on the well used couch. A slender hand lifted to caress a strong, broad chest. A large hand covered hers, holding her close to his heart. Their fingers entwined.

Their fire filled, violent night faded into memory as the newlywed pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan, Aphrodite's Fountain  
_"Are you sure you want to continue wearing Hermes' chiton? I could conjure a gown for you. It would be no problem, just a wave of the hand."

"No, Your Sweetness. This was a gift from the Swift One. You can freshen it up for me, but I will continue to wear this."

"If you must, but let me do a few alterations." Aphrodite reached for a twinkling star, transforming the light into a shining diamond. A few more, and she formed a broach to hold the borrowed chiton in a more fashionable manner. To Hippolyta's chagrin, the goddess re-tied the sash around her breasts and arranged it to show off the queen's feminine figure.

"There. Pretty. Not that you weren't already, but you had that whole 'warrior queen' thing going on. We're going to a dinner. You needn't look like you're going to battle." Hippolyta glanced down at the comment. "Oh, I'm sorry, Polly. I didn't mean...I'm so careless..."

"No, 'Dite. I was looking a little rough. But then, I've been through a bit. I thank you for helping me pull myself together. It was nice being pampered."

"You don't allow much pampering, do you?"

"No, I can take care of myself. It's not like I have anyone to impress. Anything I wear is appropriate for royalty, so I don't need to do a lot. Though it was fun dressing up Diana and Donna. They loved it when I would play with their hair."

"Many girls like that. It was hilarious how you would arrange their hair so pretty, dress them in new gowns...then find them an hour later roughhousing in the mud. Your face was priceless."

"Now I know how the guards felt when Anti and I did that. They were princesses acting like ruffians! I didn't know what to do with them. They would give me those wide, innocent eyes, then point at each other and yell 'she started it!' Not only did they have to clean their own dresses, I made them take care of the entire royal guard uniforms as well."

"They got you back, though. I always thought pink was a great color for Athena's best and fiercest." Aphrodite plucked a berry from a hanging garland, crushing the fruit in her fingers. The dark color stained Hippolyta's lips to an attractive shade of blush.

"I was glad The Winds blew Donna to your shores," Aphrodite continued, dabbing color onto Hippolyta's cheeks. "I know foundlings are supposed to be shared among the tribe, but Diana took that option right out of their hands."

"She didn't give them much choice! She was already temperamental being the youngest on the island, and she was chafing at the rules and expectations put on her. Donna's arrival was a goddess send. The moment Diana saw Donna's dark hair and blue eyes, she yelled 'the gods have sent me a sister! Back off, she's mine!' Donna didn't have a chance."

"I figured you would want to keep her on the island after Diana stole your armor. What made you let Donna follow her?"

"I remember how it felt when Antiope disappeared. I was so lost, and I could see Donna was feeling the same way. It was worse after I exiled Diana. Donna wouldn't speak to me for days after that. Then she came to me and said 'if Diana's not allowed back home, then I want to go see her. Make it possible, Mother. I know you can.' I went to Hera's Temple and prayed that she give Donna a measure of the power Diana had. I was so glad when she finally granted my request."

Aphrodite laughed lightly under her breath. "Seems you keep uncovering some of my own secrets, Polly. You sure you're not part moonsiren?" Hippolyta glanced at her in curiosity. Aphrodite sighed, then continued.

"Hera had a large part in your sister's demise. It didn't take much for her to enforce her influence - a voice calling out in an already suspicious crowd, a note burned with no traces found, a whisper of temptation hidden in a person's soul. She caused many heartbreaks because of her need to get back at her cheating husband.

"You and Antiope got caught in the crossfire between her, Zeus, and Heracles. Theseus looked up to his older, heroic cousin, which made him a target as well. And Hera never forgot how Antiope chose Athena and me as her patron goddesses over her. Your willingness to peaceful parlay with Heracles, and Antiope's love for Theseus made you a part of her overall schemes."

"How could she do that to us?" Hippolyta gasped. "We honor her as our Mighty Queen! We call upon her for victory! We didn't deserve that."

"In her eyes, she's entitled to your worship. She reluctantly granted Donna's powers after I reminded her of the tragedy that started all of this. She's still smarting over losing the apple, so I was able to shame her into it. Diana would have Donna by her side as she brought my message of love to the world."

"You've done so much to help me, Your Sweetness. If I had known you were so generous, I would have shown you honor the first time I would have been allowed to perform The Ritual..."

"Oh, please don't say that, Polly! That would be going against your nature, and I don't want that. You did well just by being there for Antiope. Besides, I am not without my faults. There was so much I need to take account for. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to stay by you this entire time."

"What did you do, Your Sweetness? I can't think of anything you could have done to have caused any of that."

"It wasn't a matter of what I did, but what I didn't. It was because of my inaction that much of what transpired occurred in the first place. I was too concerned with keeping the peace, that my work with Antiope and Theseus had come to naught. It was then that I decided that I would take the situation into my own hands. But I needed help to get it all started.

* * *

_Ancient Greece, Athenian Harbor Docks  
_Theseus had followed through with his promise. At high sun the next day, a caravan of troops and subjects formed the funerary procession making its way to the docks. Hippolyta posted her Amazons along the ship's edge, as a sign of solidarity and a show of power. She waited at the gangplank, anticipating and dreading the next meeting.

As fitting for Athenian royalty, Theseus spared no expense on Antiope's honor guard. Hestian Maidens sang and Delphic acolytes played a mournful song on their _kitharas_. Women from the palace's household lent their voices in keening their grief. But instead of having the women bring up the rear, they walked in the front beside the pall bearers. Hippolyta felt a flash of gratitude for the king's acknowledgment of their culture.

Antiope had been decked with all the gifts Theseus bestowed upon her during their short marriage. Jewels adorned her ears and hair, and a crown had been placed upon her brow. Her face had been covered by a light veil, not for modesty, but to hide the rigour mortis that had ravaged her appearance. Another wave of thankfulness flowed through the queen. She didn't want to see death ruin Antiope's timeless, beautiful features.

In a nod towards her heritage, Antiope had been fitted with the finest Amazon armor their ships carried. A golden girdle wrapped around her hips, and her breasts held the shine of eagle's wings. These contrasted against her red gown, similar to the one she wore many Harvests ago.

A pair of bright, shining bracers adorned each wrist. These had been fashioned with great care, the designs etched on them brought to mind feathers and stars. Closer inspection had those lines coalescing into the wings of the Phoenix. A woman of fire, to burn and...hopefully...to be born again.

A long, delicate silver chain adorned her neck. A dark, blood red opal laid upon her chest. Hippolyta stared at the beautiful, horrible charm. It reminded her of where the arrow struck.

Following the procession, the king rode a large, black warhorse, his dark armor devoid of dents and dust. Behind him marched a platoon of armed guards, those obviously handpicked as the best of his army. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed at a flowing red cape among them. Heracles avoided her eyes, keeping his own gaze downcast.

Held in Theseus' arms, Little Bird clutched his father's cloak, a thumb stuck in his mouth. He glanced around at the activity in interest, even giggling as the horse flicked his ears. Father cuddled his son closer, burying his face into the boy's neck. Hippolyta wanted to do the same.

A splash in the water behind her had the Queen turning to investigate. A ship had docked close by, just arriving during the somber procession. Hippolyta recognized it as one that delivered their Spring Blossoms. The ship's crew had thrown anchor and waited for the harbormaster to allow them ashore.

Captain Sekhmet watched the proceedings with an almost feigned nonchalance. She sat on the edge of the _Tefenet's_ rail, using a dagger to clean her nails. She seemed uninterested in all that was happening...except her posture straightened when the horn was blown for the procession to stop. Her feet met the deck as Theseus dismounted his horse one handed, holding his son in the other.

There were no formal words to facilitate this Exchange. Theseus simply approached the body, stopping to take a bouquet of flowers from The Master Messenger. He laid it upon his wife's figure, placing his hand over her heart.

The Junior Messenger raised his voice in song, praising Apollo for his light upon that high sun time. More voices joined in, lending a harmonizing peace to the otherwise tense situation. Theseus pursed his lips tight. It would be said that no one heard him sing again after Antiope died.

"Momma?" All voices silenced at that one word. Little Bird looked into Theseus' eyes, then pointed at the body in the open casket. "Momma."

"Yes, Hip...son. That's Momma. She has to go away now. Say goodbye."

The boy's bright sapphire eyes gazed upon his mother, not comprehending. He then looked into a pair of aquamarine eyes. She looked familiar; like momma, but not. Her hair was different, yellow like the sun. He couldn't remember who she was...but he remembered a song...a warm, loving embrace...

Little Bird reached out for his Auntie Pigeon. It took all her willpower not to run and take him in her arms. Theseus gently pulled him back. "No, you can't go with her. You have to stay here with me. Say goodbye to Momma. This woman is taking her away."

With those coldly delivered words, Hippolyta motioned for her Amazons to take possession of the body. They flanked each side of the pall bearers, taking hold of the coffin. In step, the honor guard gently lifted their former queen and started walking onto the ship's gangplank. They were nearly on the ship when...

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" Hippolyta forced herself to watch as Little Bird struggled in his father's arms, stretching towards the shrouded figure. His voice screeched through the air, bringing even the most hardened warriors to their knees. Heracles bowed his head to hide his own tears.

"No, son. You can't go with her. You have to stay with me." Theseus tried turning away. Little Bird reached over his shoulder.

"MOMMA! MOOOMMAAA!" Hippolyta felt his cry as arrows to the heart. Unlike Antiope, she did not die with each hit. She wished she did.

"Please, Little Bird. Stay with your father." Hippolyta's voice startled the boy out of his wailing. "He needs you. Your momma's going home. This is the way of her people. I'm sorry." His lower lip puckered out, his face wet with tears and a runny nose. Taking a chance, she walked up to him and used her sash to wipe his face. She ran her fingers through his hair, remembering how she had done so when he was born.

Subtly, she traced Artemis' star on his forehead. _For his mother._

The boy laid his head on his father's shoulder, drawing comfort from his strong arms. He still muttered for his momma in his little voice, but no other outbursts were heard. Theseus gently rocked back and forth. He shushed his son, rubbing his back soothingly. Just like Antiope had showed him.

Two monarchs from different worlds stared at each other for the last time. No malice was there, no hatred nor need for revenge. Just an overwhelming sense that everything had gone terribly, awfully wrong. Both were failing at hiding their grief, but they had to keep themselves together for the sake of their people.

Fake it if you don't feel it.

"A bitter taste we share, Your Majesty." Hippolyta voiced her thoughts.

"Such is the cup from which we drink, Your Majesty." Theseus answered.

"_Yasou._ To you and your son."

"To your health as well. May you live many long years." Hippolyta bowed her head at the veiled curse. Live long...alone.

Taking the dismissal for what it was, the queen turned and boarded her vessel. She had a berth prepared for the body at the lowest portion of the ship to help keep it preserved. It would be difficult to...experience...Antiope's decay as they traveled back to Themyscira. But Hippolyta asked for this. She would endure.

* * *

_You're all that matters to me / I'm in this wide open space / You offer me so much..._


	29. Home - Ch 3: Life Before My Eyes

_Sacrifice (Instrumental) - Duality_ - Lisa Gerrard and Pieter Bourke

* * *

_"You love each other. Do you hear me? No matter what you're going to discuss after I leave, you will remember that. There will be no storming out of this cave, no broken hearts. You will not leave here until you have this resolved."  
__Aphrodite - The Prize - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Alfred's Room  
_Alfred awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep with the assurance that Bruce and Diana would work things out between them. Now he felt some trepidation; what if he was wrong? What if Bruce decided that he didn't need the burden of love to keep him from his mission. What if Diana figured her life would be better if she went home, never to return to Man's World again? He knew these were possibilities, and he hoped he was wrong.

Dressing quickly for the day's duties, Alfred rushed out of his room and shuffled down the hall, stopping by Tim's room to grab a few items of clothing. He noticed that Bruce's bedroom door stood ajar and risked looking in. Things looked as they had the night before - bed was still made, but slightly rumpled where Tim jumped on it to retrieve those strange magical amulets on the other side. The butler's heart leaped at their absence.

He quickly descended the stairs and strode towards the Manor's library. Turning the clock's hands to 10:47, he shoved the camouflaged door out of the way and descended into the cave. He had found Bruce down there many times in the early morning, tapping away at that infernal computer or conducting an investigation. The lights activated when they sensed his movements; he was surprised they were out in the first place.

Only the natural sounds of dripping water and roosting bats echoed through the cave. He wound his way around computers and equipment, irrationally wondering if they were hiding from him. He grabbed the duffle bag that held Dick's spare clothes along the way. His anxiety grew.

Riding back up into the Manor, Alfred nearly ran into the kitchen area to see if they were there. He was surprised to find two plates left on the counter with an open bottle of wine. _Wine? _Setting down his armload of clothing, he reached over to inspect the container. The label revealed it to be the Themysciran vintage he left in the refrigerator and most of the bottle had been consumed. The butler smiled, searched the counter, and found the cork with the screw opener still in it.

_She must have worked her magic if she could get him to drink this_, he thought as he resealed bottle.

Nerves calmed, Alfred now searched out of curiosity. The Batmobile was still parked in the cave and he hadn't heard any vehicles leave the garage that morning. It was a standing request he had of his surrogate son: please leave Sundays as a time of rest. Even masked vigilantes need a break. Did he think he had more energy than God? He couldn't respond to the look Bruce had given him as an answer.

Alfred's musings paused at the sound of a whispered sigh. He stopped his slow walk through the Manor's halls at the sitting room the pair seemed to like the most. At first he didn't see anyone, but noticed two empty wine glasses on the coffee table. Silently tiptoeing to the back of the couch, he leaned over to inspect what he hoped would be there. He refrained from taking out the little camera he kept with him at all times.

Mentally composing for the perfect picture, Alfred captured in his memory one of the most peaceful scenes the manor had witnessed in a while: Bruce and Diana, cuddled together, asleep on the couch. He was surprised the overstuffed furniture could accommodate two full grown adults, but he saw how they made up for that slight design flaw. It was like he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

The Manor's master wound his arms around his princess, where they had both fallen asleep in each other's embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, tucked under his chin. He almost laid on top of her, seemingly trying to keep her warm. Seeing that she was only clad in her sundress from the day before, Alfred could see how she could be cold. He frowned at the bandages covering her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes at a particularly vivid mark on her neck. _That wasn't there last night in the cave._

Viewing through his mental camera, Alfred noticed their hands entwined against Bruce's chest. The stealthy butler reached over to the chair behind him, and pulled over the afghan draped on the furniture's back. He gently laid it on top of the slumbering pair. They shifted slightly, then settled down once more.

Alfred left the room with a sigh of his own. He worried over them for nothing. Allowing himself one more smile, he walked over to a hallway closet to bring out his driving jacket. Even in the summer, this morning held a hint of autumn chill. With a slight pep in his step, he exited the Manor to the garage. He would worry about breakfast after he picked up the boys.

* * *

_Constellation of Capricorn, Hestia's Table  
_"Here she is, the woman who won against the gods!" Hestia hustled out to take Hippolyta from Aphrodite's side. "Come, sit! I'm serving the best wine that I have. I saved it from an especially good offering." The home goddess patted her face gently. "You clean up well. I like the color on your cheeks. Very healthy."

"That's because she's blushing. Let the woman have some room, Hestia," Aphrodite admonished. "She's accustomed to a certain decorum when joining a formal table..."

"Look who's talking, Miss Party Crasher! Who was it who attacked her with hugs at the beginning of this all? Hmmm?"

"So I was over enthusiastic with my greeting, but I hadn't seen her in the flesh in so long! And someone else was being sneaky by playing footsie with her dress. I had to jump in and intervene."

"Alright, you two, stop it," Hippolyta chided both goddesses. "I'm glad to be here with both of you, especially over celebrating my daughter's union. You saw this coming, Gracious Hestia."

"Well, more like drawing the obvious conclusions. I'm not Apollo, I can't make predictions. But their spirits were calling to each other, and Bruce shared his home with Diana at one point. He couldn't deny the completion he felt with her there." Hestia motioned for Hippolyta to sit at her table, pouring her a generous goblet of wine. "They needed time to work out what they wanted from each other. There will still be challenges, but at least they'll face them together. A good start of a home, indeed."

"I hope the transition goes smoothly for her. She's accustomed to a certain amount of independance now. From what I understand, Bruce's home has been in his family for generations. He may not be willing to conform to a princess' sensibilities." Hippolyta let the thought linger as she sipped from her wine goblet.

"That house is as grand as the royal palaces of Greece. I think there is enough room for compromise. Besides, Bruce hasn't really felt at home in that place for a while. He lives there, but only now does he value it more than just a headquarters for his gadgets." Hestia bowed her head slightly.

"His parents were the ones who made that house a home for him. He's tried to separated his heart from that place since he lost them. My chosen one tried his best to fill the void, but there is only so much one of his resources can do. Diana's bringing back the warmth, though I suspect she'll also be opening the curtains to allow in more sunshine."

"Well, however they choose to decorate, I'm sure it will be fabulous! They both have great tastes, but I think they will be more interested in each other than picking out paint colors." Aphrodite looked around the table in front of them. "Hestia, are you expecting to feed an army? We can't possibly make a dent in all this food."

"Oh, this isn't all for us. Another is on his way, though he's surprisingly late for someone of his speed..."

"I'm here!" Hermes called out. "Sorry, got lost in Artemis' Forest. Those damned moon sirens tried singing to me. Had to maneuver to get rid of them, though now I feel terrible for stealing Apollo's cattle herd all over again. I should make him another lyre for that."

"He gave me a string from his _kithera_ to fortify my bow. He deserves something for making such a sacrifice. You should fashion an instrument from the finest materials Mount Olympus can offer."

"Of course Hippolyta would think that," Aphrodite teased. "She has a sweet spot for our god of light, don't you, Polly." The three gods cooed tauntingly, making Hippolyta blush. "See, she doesn't deny it."

"I'm just grateful he interfered like he did." Hippolyta tucked her hair behind her ear. "So...will he be joining us for dinner?"

"Unfortunately no, but he did ask me to deliver this to you." Hermes pulled out a scroll from his messenger bag and passed it over to Hippolyta. She broke the wax sun symbol and unrolled the paper. A trinity of gods watched with open curiosity as her mouth curled into a smile, then she hid her grin behind her fingers. They all leaned in as she let out a small giggle after reading the last line.

"Hey! Get back you three. This is mine - personal stuff. Though he did ask me to pass a message to you, 'Dite."

The Love Goddess perked up. "He did? What did he say?"

"He said if you want to know what a snipe looks like, just find the one that delivered me this message. He's a sneaky type and is known to steal pretty, shiny things. Remember the last time he did that."

Aphrodite glanced to her side. Hermes had leaned in to try and look over her shoulder at Hippolyta's message. Or at least that's what he wanted the women to think. 'Dite caught him glancing down at other things.

"Hello, Sneaky One. I'm up here." She tucked her finger under the swift god's chin to bring his head up from her bosom. He shrugged, unrepentant at being caught.

"Can't fault me for trying. Though you remember the last time I stole a kiss from you."

"Yeah, and our resulting son is still trying to figure out how you were able to pull that off without being throttled by Hephaestus."

"I'm too fast for good ol' squat and lumbering. Though his throwing arm is pretty strong. He nearly clobbered me with that hammer of his."

"You better be glad he loves me enough to let me do what I do. He takes care of every one of my children, no matter who I have them with. He has a special place in his heart for Hermaphroditus. Thought he was the prettiest boy he's ever seen."

Hippolyta felt a flash of sympathy for the forge god. He was paired with such a beautiful, sweet goddess, but it was in Aphrodite's nature to spread her love around. Though gruff, Hephaestus deserved a more stable spouse. Perhaps someone who was accustomed to keeping a fire burning bright...

"Hestia? Will any other gods be joining us?" Hippolyta didn't think the Gracious One took the hint.

"Actually, that's another message I needed to deliver," Hermes interrupted. "Athena and Artemis send their regrets. Arty and Apollo are off taking care of some business. They didn't tell me what it was, but they said that it was in preparation of 'The Mission.'" Hippolyta noted the significant glances traded between the gods. "And Athena is complaining about feeling under the weather, though she expects Aphrodite to come take care of her." He glanced over to the love goddess in curiousity.

"I promised that I would give her something to help ease the pain." Aphrodite smirked. Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Can I watch?" She regarded his eager expression, then nodded. Grinning widely, Hermes turned back to the table. "Well, I'm ready to eat, how 'bout you ladies?" He reached over to grab a plate. Hestia smacked him on the hand.

"Where are your manners, young god? We have to say grace first."

"But we didn't have to last time!"

"That was only a snack table. This is a meal, and we're celebrating a very important event. Diana and Bruce are married. This was a long time in the making and we need to give it the consideration it deserves."

"Yeah, that is something!" Hermes looked over to Hippolyta. "What do you think about that, Polly? You have a son-in-law now. Bet you never thought you'd have one of those."

"No, never in my long years did I think that would ever happen. But then, I've seen quite a few things in my lifetime that no one could have ever imagined they would have witnessed."

"Are you okay with that? Diana united with a man..."

"Diana married a person who loves her. I couldn't be prouder."

"And I think that's the grace we needed to hear." Hestia motioned to her table. "Let's celebrate. We all know you have much to be thankful for, Hippolyta. You definitely worked hard for it."

* * *

_Ancient Greece, sailing the Athenian Harbor  
_At the queen's signal, the ship's captain began issuing orders to take their fleet back home. They knew Athens' vast armada waited beyond the harbor, making sure they truly left. As they set sail, Hippolyta had a gnawing feeling that she was being followed. Sure enough, the _Tefenet _sped towards them. A familiar figure stood at the tip of the bow, waving for them to slow down.

Allowing the ship to drift in closer, Hippolyta let Sekhmet jump aboard. She greeted the Egyptian captain with tired welcome. "Sekhmet. I'm not sure what brings you here, but now is a very difficult time for us. We'll be able to wrap up any business that was left between you and my sister after we..."

"That's what I'm here for, Your Majesty. Not to collect a debt, but to pay one."

"What do you mean?"

"It was because of you Amazons that I'm able live freely. If your sister had not dared to love as her heart led her, I would not have received my ship, nor my crew. My life is filled with sea breeze and salty brine because of her. I want to give back something in return."

"What could you possibly give her? She's dead. She can't appreciate any gift you present."

"I would give her dignity befitting her standing. I bring a cargo hold of priests from my land. I...um...borrowed them from a ship of holy men returning from a pilgrimage to Athena's temple. I told them if they performed our funerary rites on Queen Antiope, I would give them their fattest priest's weight in gold. They stand ready to preserve her...if you would let us."

Hippolyta weighed the gift of her words. Not because of what she offered, though she would take that readily, if only to spare the crew the stench of their former queen's decay; but because her sister's act of defiant love facilitated the freedom of a woman who would follow her beyond death.

"You can arrange her body's transfer between our ships without defacing her?" Hippolyta asked. Sekhmet leaned back as if insulted.

"I've boarded many vessels in the choppiest of seas. Some of them were cooperative, some...weren't. But know this, not one dinar was washed overboard during those exchanges. Give her to us and we'll take care of her body. The time between here and arriving to Themyscira will give the priests time they need. We'll keep pace with you should you want to come over. We will pray that AmunRa shows her the way back to her body, then we will stand witness as you send her smoke into the sky."

These were not her traditions, but she would take the gift gracefully. Hippolyta remembered the first time she had seen the dark skinned captain. Antiope seemed to have known her quality; though rough around the edges, she was a loyal sort. She wondered just how long her sister had known her.

_It helps to have allies in unexpected places._ Hippolyta decided not to ask. Best to let their swords stay in their sheaths. Though she vowed to keep an eye on her. She was quiet, this stealthy captain. Those were the most dangerous ones of all.

"I would ask one more thing of you, Amazon Queen." Hippolyta forced down a grimace at both the title and the fact that she was being asked for a favor. Things always came with strings, no matter how altruistic.

"I have another ship approaching from the south, the _Shu._ It carries refugees from villages ravaged by marauders along my kingdom's coast. We took care of those savages and their heads feed the fish at the bottom of the sea, but there were many women and children who were left without homes. Their menfolk were killed defending them, and they are regarded as bad luck to other villages along the shore.

"Would you consider taking some of them upon your island? I would carry them home to my tribe, but I wanted to give them a chance to forge something new for themselves. I told them of your kingdom and some were excited. They could bring new skills to your people, though none are warriors..."

"They wouldn't have to be. I would gladly grant asylum to any woman looking for peace. I will give them safe harbor."

Sekhmet sighed in relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty. They were told to rendezvous at your island..."

"On one condition," Hippolyta interrupted. "We have a number of...sons who need to find new homes. I will give supplies so they do not overburden you. Help them find a place where they can live in peace."

"And what about their mothers? A ship is not a place for babes without a parent."

Hippolyta sighed. "I will have to figure that out, but they will not be left without care. All I need you to do is transport them."

"You take care of that part, then it's a deal." Sekhmet held her hand out towards the queen. Hippolyta grasped her forearm in a warrior's hold. Dark skin contrasted with light as they sealed their agreement. "Now, let's get your sister properly prepared for her journey home."

Many leagues later, a crowd of excited Amazons greeted the small fleet of ships as they threw anchor off the Themysciran coast. The women waited for their queen and princess to make their kingdom whole again. Their joyful cheers were silenced when they saw how few warriors made it back. Their shock was replaced with wailing cries when they saw their queen's casket.

The women of Theseus' palace had nothing on the keening grief of an Amazon tribe. They pulled at their hair, clawed at their clothes, and beat the ground as the honor guard brought their dead queen onto the shore. Each crawled to touch the casket as it was carried by.

They peered in and marveled at the shroud covering her body. The wrappings outlined her figure elegantly, and all the jewels and armor were placed upon the body. A long, wavy lock of dark hair had been allowed to hang free from the bandages. Each Amazon lovingly caressed the tresses before wailing their sadness again.

Hippolyta wanted to join them. She wanted to scream, beat her chest, rip her clothes, and throw herself on the funeral pyre when she lit it on fire. Instead, she walked with a regal bearing, allowing her subjects to touch her hand, place their foreheads on her feet, and kiss her on the cheek. She accepted their homage as gracefully as she could. They were acknowledging her as the true Queen of the Amazons.

Hippolyta motioned towards her new captain. "Have the casket taken to Hera's temple. Her Majesty's body has already been prepared, but I want all the ritual prayers said. Those must be performed perfectly. We fought for this right, let's not mess it up." The soldier saluted and left. The queen gestured for the waiting Hestian Mistress to approach.

"Your Grace, we will not be receiving anymore chosen to celebrate the Harvest. No more Hunts will be allowed. We have to discuss what to do with the boys left in the kingdom. Tell their mothers that their sons will sail out with the Egyptian vessels. I want you to give them that message. They will be supplied with all they need to start new lives."

"And what about you, Your Majesty? I'm a sworn virgin, but your people need children. If you do not allow The Hunts to proceed, how will you guarantee your next generation?"

"I will pray for that answer as I sit with my sister through her Last Vigil. I hope to be given some sort of wisdom as we map our future. It does not look very bright at the moment."

"Such are the burdens of royalty. I will deliver your message to the mothers."

_The burdens of royalty._ All on her shoulders. Hers to bear alone. Or is it?

"Scribe!" The unexpected call for Athena's head scholar echoed through the crowd. A middle aged woman in light robes approached her, wiping the tears from her cheeks, curiosity etched on her face. Her long, iron grey hair marked her as one of their elders.

"Your Majesty?"

"You spoke with King Theseus a few times when he visited, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. He paid our temple a visit to honor Athena before calling upon your sister."

"What did you talk about?"

"He wanted to know how our ways of worshiping Athena were different from his, and we traded scrolls between us for our libraries. He had some interesting ideas on how our people could voice their opinions."

"That's what I'm looking for. How long did he speak with you on this."

"Not long enough! They were some very intriguing theories on how it would work. I actually tried writing some of them down. I was hoping to speak with him more, but at the time, he had other places he would rather be."

"Yes, I remember those days." _Golden days. A beautiful time. I just didn't know it. _"I need to discuss with you on how to form one of those senates. We have some decisions to make. I don't think I should do that alone." _Nor do I want to. _"Gather what you've written and have copies made for me. We will be doing this quickly."

The scribe bowed her obedience and left to fulfill her orders. She grabbed two young women occupied with mourning their fallen queen. When the elder whispered in their ears, the twin scholarly acolytes jumped up, eager to please their new monarch. Hippolyta's broken heart lightened at seeing their youthful faces.

_Was I ever that innocent? _Hippolyta began walking back towards the palace. She motioned to those who wanted to follow her to stay back. She couldn't possibly offer them comfort when she had none to give. She looked up the palace wall. No light shone from the window near the top. She dreaded entering their chambers. She was sure they still held Antiope's scent, her spirit. She nearly ran from the impending loneliness of her home.

A gentle hand on the shoulder startled Hippolyta out of her thoughts. To her surprise, a priestess from Aphrodite's temple gazed with warm sorrow into her eyes. She didn't recognize this woman, but Hippolyta didn't pay much attention to the love goddess' worshippers. Their purposes in life were very different than her own.

The strawberry blond woman held out her arms to the queen. Not knowing what she meant, Hippolyta stepped backwards. The woman stopped her with a touch, then drew her into an embrace. At first stiff, the queen let herself relax. Then she laid her head onto the woman's shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her hair was stroked soothingly.

"See, Your Majesty? Not all our services require sex. We are here for comfort as well. There are various different ways to show love. Don't fixate on only one. Open your heart and let us be there for you. When you need us."

Hippolyta raised her head and gasped in surprise. The woman gazed back at her, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong, Your Majesty?"

"For a moment...I'm sorry, this is going to sound silly...but you look almost exactly like one of those statues in your temple."

"Oh, those. No, I don't look anything like those." They looked down at her bosom. "No, definitely not."

Absurdly, Hippolyta snorted. She stared at the priestess' breast. Antiope would have called them melons. She shouldn't talk, her sister was just as endowed.

Hippolyta chuckled again, recalling when she convinced Antiope to wear what would become the infamous red dress. She told her sister that it was written that Hermes loved seeing Aphrodite in that dress. The truth was, she found it in their mother's wardrobe. It was so daring, she couldn't imaging her wearing it. She wanted Antiope to wear it so she could see what their mother would have looked like.

Hippolyta couldn't stop giggling. The minute she saw Antiope in the dress, the plan solidified; they already figured out the apple and the dagger. The tradition was to dress like the deity chosen. Red dress, a few pieces of armor... warrior love goddess! Her chuckle grew more pronounced. In seconds, she was laughing almost hysterically. She remembered how Antiope kept trying to cover her bosom through out the Patronage feast. Crossing her arms over her chest only made her cleavage more pronounced.

Tears ran down Hippolyta's face. She kept calling for toast after toast to the new queen. Each one, Antiope was honor bound to stand and receive her people's well wishes. Each time, citizens kept whistling their admiration. After yet another toast over questionable reasons, Antiope turned a pitcher of red wine over her head. Then she wished the princess good health and a lot of soap.

The memory shot through Hippolyta's heart, nearly bringing her to her knees. Her momentary happiness reminded her what was missing from her life. The priestess caught her fall to the ground, holding her as she sobbed at the reopened wound. Inhaling one huge breath, Hippolyta finally let out the scream she wanted to keen.

"Let it out, Your Majesty. Don't hold it inside. You have no idea the damage it could do to let this fester. It will poison you if you kept it in. Let your memories of Antiope comfort you. She loved you, very much. Remember that." Hippolyta continued to loudly proclaim her grief, her sobs echoing around the palace. Amazons later said that it was their queen who expressed their sorrow the best.

Momentarily, the priestess led the queen to Aphrodite's temple. As they walked up the stairs, more servants ran out, taking hold of the monarch and leading her inside. There they bathed and fed her, and prepared her for the vigil. They laid her down upon some pillows, letting her nap before her long night.

They marveled as they watched her dream. Her lips curled into a smile so many times, the chosen acolyte didn't want to wake her up. However, she had a duty to perform. Hippolyta rose refreshed, but feeling empty. She glanced around, looking for someone...

"Mistress. Come here." The older woman stopped by the pillows. "Where is the priestess that brought me here? I would like her to attend my preparations."

"What priestess, Your Majesty?"

"The pretty blond one. The one who helped me."

"Your Majesty, you were the only 'pretty blond' we saw when you arrived. We were surprised to see you. We didn't expect you to find comfort here, but we're glad you did.

Hippolyta's heart started to beat faster. "But, she was one of yours. She was beautiful - long curly hair, light eyes, breasts..." she cupped her hands away from her chest, approximating their sized.

The mistress raised an eyebrow. "She does sound beautiful, Your Majesty, and we have many who fit that description, but they were here all day. They are delicate hearts and they couldn't stand to see your sister in repose. Whoever brought you here must have been from another temple."

Hippolyta opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, she leaped up from the pillows and ran out into the vestibule, the holy mistress following close behind. They stopped in front of one of the tall statues indicating the patron goddess of the temple. Aphrodite's beautiful figure stood there in all her carved, marble glory.

"I swear, the woman looked like her! Except...her hair wasn't quite that curly. And, I think she smiled more than this statue. This seems more seductive than that woman. And her breasts...no those are all wrong. They're definitely bigger than those. But, I don't know who she was..."

"Your Majesty, you've had a very long, trying day, and I suspect it's only going to get harder after this. You're under a lot of stress. Perhaps...," the Mistress smiled.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps you were helped by one who is known to give comfort to those who need it the most. Don't question it, just receive the love you were able to feel. That's one of the main tenets of being Sweet Aphrodite's servants. We pledge to love with everything we have - our minds, our hearts, and our bodies. It's a very demanding servitude. We are glad you came here. We thought you didn't value us."

_It helps to have allies in unexpected places._ "I apologize if my personal choices have made you feel unappreciated. I'm finding out the sacrifices of having an open heart. If you give so much of yourselves, then you are among the bravest of all the gods' servants."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your sister was one of our most devoted worshipers. We know how much it took from her to perform The Rituals year after year in the hopes of children. But she did it, not only for her people, but for you. We understand your need to stay pure. Just know, she was pure, too. If not in her body, then in her heart and her spirit. That's where it matters the most."

_And Antiope continues to teach me things, even after death. _"Come with me, Your Sweetness?" The mistress blushed at the holy honorific. "I don't want to do this alone. I've...I've never been alone."

"I would be honored, Your Majesty. And as you pray for your sister's safe passage to the Elysian Fields, I will pray that you be given the comfort of Sweet Aphrodite's love. And that your loneliness be only a momentary pain."

* * *

_Sorry but I'm gone / For all the things I've done / Now that I see life / Before my very eyes..._


	30. Home - Ch 4: A Place Called Home

_Berlin (Instrumental) - The Piano Guys 2_ - The Piano Guys

* * *

"_Does that mean if we got married I would be 'Diana Prince'?"  
__"You'd change your name? I'm surprised. That doesn't sound very Amazonian to me."  
__"Considering I don't really have a last name, I guess I would have to pick one."  
__"And do you have one in mind?"  
__"I'm still figuring that out. I'll let you know when I know."  
__El Espîritu de Gotham - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Sitting Room  
_Bruce's eyes flew open at the sound of running feet. He nearly leaped up to investigate when he felt a weight resting upon his chest. An afghan covered him and Diana, explaining why he felt so warm. He smiled, knowing that Alfred had placed the blanket over them. He used to do that when he was a kid waiting for his father to come home from the hospital.

Now he was tracking where the footsteps traveled. One set ran upstairs, one carelessly walked into the kitchen, and another shuffled softly towards him. A few more steps later, he felt Alfred touch his shoulder. Bruce glanced up into the butler's eyes, holding a finger to his lips for quiet, then gently caressed Diana's hair.

The older man smiled, then touched his own finger to his mouth and pointed towards the kitchen. His gesture promised breakfast. Bruce nodded and watched as Alfred shuffled away. He almost grinned at the conversation they would be having in a little while.

Bruce ran his thumb along Diana's cheek to wake her up. She wound her arm around his waist. He tried again, gently scratching her under the chin. She snuggled deeper on his chest and squeezed him tighter. Her embrace was becoming uncomfortable, so he tried pushing her away by her elbows. She not only resisted, she wound her legs around his, creating a warm, floral scented vice.

"Diana, you're squeezing me too tight. We have to get up, the boys are home."

"But I wanted to see what it's like being woken up 'your way'. Come on, show me."

"You don't want that, Di." Both adults jumped at the sound of the young voice. They found Tim gazing down at them, his head perched on the back of the couch. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "All I got to say is make sure the window's securely locked before challenging him on a morning wake up call."

"If only I had my flight power, or a grapple line. Thanks for the warning." Diana reached up to ruffle the boy's hair. He tucked his head down shyly, then tapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"Alfred sent me to tell you to clean up for breakfast. Get in there soon, or Dick will eat it all."

"Tell him if he tries, I'll ship him back to Blüdhaven in pieces," Bruce growled.

"Better hurry then. He says it's been awhile since he's had a home cooked meal. Two breakfasts in a row will have him moving back in."

"Hurry, Diana. Get up now! There's a disaster that needs to be averted." Both boy and woman giggled at the urgency in his voice. "Tim, go tell Alfred we'll be there in a few minutes. We have a few things we need to discuss with all of you." The boy's face fell into a concerned expression, but he rushed to follow his instructions. The couple smiled at their shared secret.

Both adults nearly fell off the couch as they unwound their limbs from around each other. Bruce scooped Diana into his arms then bounded up the stairs, both to clean up and get in a little more lovin'. After another shared shower...for time and economy purposes, of course...Bruce ran out of the room barefoot, clothed in casual jeans and white button down shirt. Sliding down the stair rail, he raced towards the clock and the cave.

Barely a few minutes later, he ascended from his dark domain carrying Diana's duffle bag, taking the stairs three at a time. He grinned as he pictured her when he left the room - wet, wrapped in a towel, twirling her hair around her finger as she laid on his bed waiting for him. Her laugh echoed through the hall after he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Eventually, they descended in fresh clothes and content expressions. Diana's lavender dress swished around her legs as they stepped down the stairs. The secretly newlywed couple entwined their fingers together as they held hands entering the kitchen.

"Ah, the love birds decided to join us. Good thing, too. That one over there was about to steal your portions." Alfred pointed a spatula towards the young man sitting at the end of the counter island. Dick glanced up from his plate, eyes innocent and accusing at the same time.

"If you'd only let me warm up the leftovers, I could have held out!"

"Young man, no one eats leftovers in my kitchen when I'm about to cook. Besides, these two finished them off."

"Damn guys! Hungry much?" Dick threw the couple a scathing look.

"You know how it is after a busy night. Don't complain, I know Zatanna took care of you," Bruce responded.

"PIZZA!" Both sidekicks exclaimed.

"She has connections, Bruce!" Tim exclaimed. "The Italian restaurant next door hooks her up with anything she wants. All she has to do is tell her audience to go there after a show. I like that arrangement!" He perched himself on a stool beside Dick. "Though she wouldn't let us into her place until Dick cleaned off."

"You enjoyed that too much, Rugrat!"

"I did!" Tim glanced back at the adults with barely contained glee. "Zatanna let me use a hose to wash the ick off 'Wing. I don't blame her for not wanting zombie guts in her living room. Then she let him use her robe. He was so pretty!"

"Hey, it was made of terrycloth. It was soft. At least I didn't have to wear her oversized 'Kiss Me, I'm Magic' tee shirt."

"She must really like me if she's willing to put up with you two," Bruce droned.

"Don't worry, Master Bruce, I told Ms. Zatarra that I would fix her a homemade meal to thank her for her troubles. She was very excited, said don't hesitate on stopping through anytime," Alfred said. "By the way, she says she's still expecting both of you to visit. Something about fixing your charms." Diana suddenly found the fruit bowl more interesting as her teammates stared at her.

"Thank you for offering to cook for her, Alfred. Zee's a good person. We should use her as a resource more often." Both young heroes shifted their gaze to their mentor in amazement.

"Mmm!" Dick ducked away from Alfred's glare, forcing him to swallow his mouthful of breakfast before speaking. "Tell him what we found last night, Tim. It was your idea to look."

"But they said they had something important to tell us." He looked back and forth between his brother and their father.

"Go ahead, Tim. You go first. I'm sure your news is important, too." Diana motioned to the boy. She squeezed Bruce's hand in anticipation.

"Okay! So...I was wondering how The Voice was able to locate our signals and take over the radio waves. She was able to use them almost too well, but it seemed like she was also able to listen in on private conversations. Then it hit me..."

"As he swung into a building's wall," Dick interjected. Tim glared at his tattletaling. Big brother elbowed him to continue.

"What if she had technology that sent and received in a focused manner? Something that could be hidden, and boosted to the point of being able to hijack multiple frequencies at once. What could do that?"

"I have an idea, but you tell me. Follow the evidence." Bruce leaned onto the counter, still holding Diana's hand. He never missed an opportunity to make a situation a teaching moment.

"Well, I realized that she didn't reveal herself until after you arrived on the scene. I thought she was baiting you and wanted to gloat, but what if she needed you to make the first call. She couldn't talk to you unless you opened the frequency to talk to 'Wing. She wanted to get you while you tried to speak to the police, but you never got that far. That's why you didn't know she hijacked dispatch until she said so.

"Then she found the frequency that you used to speak to Oracle. That gave her more ammunition. How she knew who Barbara was, I don't know, but she had to know about our signal to find it. And because of that, she traced that back to cave. I thought she broke through our security, but she wasn't talking to us on our frequency - she used a more specialized radio wave. It took me awhile to realize what I was seeing, but then it became obvious..."

"Spell it out, Robin. Don't stop for dramatics," Bruce coached. Tim grinned.

"I had to find something first before I could put it all together. We investigated the area for a few blocks, and guess what we found..." He paused for emphasis. "Pin Transmitters!"

"Yes...I can see how those could be used. How many?" Bruce leaned forward as he listened to the boy's discovery.

"A lot of them. We picked up as many as we could, but I don't think we got them all. They were all over the place. It was Dick's idea to mark every pin we found. He used a map saved in his patrol log to record our positions. Everything happened within a definite, established perimeter. That's how she was able to talk to the police, even without their radios."

"Good find, Tim. Were you able to restore our radio waves?"

"Not at first. We still couldn't get our signals out of the area."

"That could be a problem, right?" Diana asked. She thought about how they used transporters to travel up to the Watchtower. They would have to range far away from Gotham to find an area where their signals could be picked up.

"This is where I come in," Dick responded. "While Mr. Genius came up with the idea for looking for pin transmitters, I was wondering how we could free up our signals to get even a phone call out. Then I remembered Gotham's cell towers are among the most powerful in the country, thanks to you, Bruce. So many calls are bounced out of here that when one of the smaller towers went down during the derecho, lots of people couldn't call their families to let them know they were okay."

"Tell them what you did, 'Wing. This is so cool!"

"I'm getting there, kiddo. Hold your pony," he ruffled the boy's hair. Tim swiped his hand away. "We rode out towards the tallest phone tower. Don't worry, Bruce, we didn't blindfold ourselves when we jumped on top of the cargo train. When we got there, sure enough, there was a device attached to the tower rerouting all the signals into an infinite loop.

"The tower was receiving, but nothing was going out. It was also emitting a signal jamming other radio waves. The device was so well integrated, we couldn't make heads or tales on how to disassemble it.

"I knew we couldn't destroy the tower, nor could we figure out how to disconnect the device without it short circuiting the signals. But I knew you had some back up systems installed, in case a storm took it out. So, all I had to do was simulate a lightning strike to have the tower switch over to those systems."

"Dick, are you telling me..." Bruce insinuated his question.

"Yep. I hit the tower with my battle sticks. Had to do it a few times, too. I needed to build up the static energy to deliver a shock strong enough to make the backup system kick in. Finally got it after the fifth time."

"You should have seen his hair! It was sticking up all over the place. He kept getting shocked while we traveled back into the city on the incoming train. He wouldn't stop trying to touch my ears." Tim ducked away from Dick's teasing flick at his head.

"We tested it by calling ahead to Zatanna," Dick continued. "She picked up, but she said our reception was a bit garbled. Figured you could get your R&D technicians to look into that. Make the excuse that a random bolt of lightning struck it and got its wires confused."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around," Bruce muttered. He squeezed Diana's hand. She blushed shyly.

"We wanted to use the cave to see if we could get a signal out and analyze the evidence we found, but not bad for a night of investigation. So...what do you think?" Both young bats perched themselves against the counter, smug expressions on their faces.

Diana and Bruce glanced at each other, eyebrows raised in admiration. Even Alfred had stopped what he was doing to listen to their young one's showing off their stuff. He nodded to the couple to indicate that the kids did a good job. Sapphire eyes met aquamarine eyes in silent understanding, their communication sparking a smile.

"Not bad," Diana commented. "We could use that type of thinking in the League. So Bruce, what's the minimum age for a hero to join?"

"Hmmm...it all depends on their skill and maturity level. But they'd have to be at least of legal age."

"One of them barely made it over that line. How about the boy?"

"Someone that young would have to get parental consent."

"You are his father. You could sign him in."

"Yes, but you're his mother. Are you sure you'd allow your son to join our team of misfits? They can be a bad influence."

"That is true. Between Flash and Hawkgirl, they'd want to teach him all types of bad habits. But as his mother, I want to help him expand his horizons - see the world in a different way..."

CRASH!

All four heroes at the counter jumped as the plate fell to the floor, breaking into many tiny pieces. Alfred stared at them, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words to his thoughts. His knees began to buckle, and the heroic couple ran to catch him. With Bruce holding one side and Diana supporting the other, the old man was surrounded by very strong, loving arms.

"Moth...mother? Hold on one bloody minute...what does that mean? What happened last night? Did you just..."

"He seems a little confused, Diana. Good job! Not even I can fluster him that well. Want to give him the news?"

"Sure, my love. Alfred, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to call me Your Highness anymore. I prefer my new name. Call me Mrs. Wayne."

The old man grabbed their arms, clutching them with shaking fingers. His head swiveled back and forth between the couple, his quick mind pulling their words into a cohesive thought. He opened his mouth again...

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO LAST NIGHT!?"

"Um...we can't go into detail, that's kind of private, but we did what you said. We didn't leave the cave until we resolved what was between us. And we realized," Diana reached over to hold Bruce's hand, "we didn't want to be apart anymore. So, we fixed it."

"By getting married?! How did you do that? Did a minister come through here and I didn't know it?"

"Actually Alfred," Bruce began, "Diana's culture is very different from ours. She gave me a crash course on how Amazons promise themselves to each other. Their vows are personal and unique, but the level of commitment is absolute. When I asked for her hand in marriage, she told me that I'd have to do so forever. I had no problem with that. So we did it."

"Yes, his vow was quite beautiful in its brevity. Say it to me again, Bruce? I love hearing it."

He reached across the dumbfounded butler to caress Diana's cheek. "Diana, my beloved wife, I promise to love you now and forever." His mouth curled into a gentle smile, waiting for her answer.

"Bruce, my beloved husband, I promise to love you now and forever." They leaned in for a kiss when they were grabbed towards a slim chest. Alfred's arms continued to shake as he held both of them close.

"Oh my dear Lord, I always hoped this would happen! You two...and in that blasted cave...after all that you've been through...WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! OF ALL THE IMPULSIVE, KNEE JERK, CARELESS THINGS TO DO!"

"I think he approves, Bruce. What do you think?"

"I don't know. He might have to line up some more adjectives describing our actions. Have anymore, Old Man?"

"I'LL OLD MAN YOU, YOU HARDHEADED, WONDERFUL BOY!" Alfred continued to clutch at them, tears streaming down his lined face. Diana reached up to wipe them away. They had never seen him smile so wide. A slight shuffle forward reminded them of the broken plate. The butler moved to reach down.

"Don't worry about that, Alfred. I'll take care of it. There is a broom around here, right?" Bruce searched around the kitchen when all eyes fell on the others in the room. His smile fell a bit at the stunned expressions on the boys' faces.

"Tim, are you okay?" All the adults straightened as he shook his head. Diana moved forward to kneel in front of her new son.

"What's wrong, Tim? You can say it." Diana softened her voice to allow the boy to speak his mind. He reached over and inspected her hand. He frowned at what he didn't see.

"You...you did that all wrong! Bruce, you're supposed to kneel down before her and give her a pretty ring! And you, Diana, are supposed to wear a dress when he does it! Were there flowers? Music? And you ate leftovers! That's not right. You're supposed to take her to a nice restaurant first. Then I was supposed to wear a tuxedo to carry your rings..."

Diana grabbed the boy and hugged him for all she's worth. "Timothy, you are going to make someone very happy with the way you think. I know what we did was very...sudden...but it was right for the time, right for us. But we will need your help with something. Can you do that?"

"What do you need?" His eyes glanced back and forth between his parents. _Parents!_

"We have to keep this secret for now. Just for a little while. There are some details to our union that we have to take care of, and one of those is reconciling our identities. There are quite a few people out there who would take advantage of this, so we want to make sure all those we love stay safe. That includes you."

The boy straightened himself to his own impressive height. "Well, at least you thought about that. We're going to have to log this into county records without getting caught. And then you'll have to find a way to move in without being obvious. That's going to be hard, do we have room for an invisible jet? Then there's the name change! Diana Wayne...do you even have a birth certificate? And what about..."

Bruce snuck behind the boy and abruptly picked him up around the waist. Gently placing his hand over his mouth, he leaned in to hold his son close. "Tim, that's why we need your support on this. Are you are okay with it? The deed's been done, but we would like your approval. You're a part of this family and she's now your mother. How do you feel about that?"

Suddenly, Tim struggled in Bruce's grasp. He elbowed the larger man in the ribs, forcing him to let go. He ran over to Diana and wound his arms around her waist in a bear hug. Nearly bowled over by the tackle, she brought him closer, her eyes bright in surprise.

"How long will it be before I can call you 'Mom' in public?"

"However long it takes to put those elements you listed into place. And a bit of public relations for the country and her people to get used to the idea. Good elbow, by the way," Bruce rubbed his side, proud that his son was able to keep a clear head.

"Okay. Just tell me what needs to be done. I can hack into some databases if needed." Tim blushed at his revealed skill. "Or I can just say I was a witness...whatever works for you."

"Parental consent?" Diana asked.

"Let's get him through high school first," Bruce answered. Both parents nodded in agreement. Tim sighed in disappointment, then glanced over at his brother.

"Dick? You've been awfully quiet over there."

"Yes, Master Richard. You're usually the first one with a witty comment. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Alfred joined the family group at one end of the counter. The lone figure at the other side leaned forward to rub his face in his hands.

"You know, I thought I was the one with the volatile relationships. You two take the prize on this one." Dick's voice was soft in thought.

"So, what does that mean? You're not okay with this?" Bruce's voice held a tone of caution. Dick waved a hand to dismiss the idea.

"No...no. I just need a moment to get used to the idea. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. Wow...that's really special. It hits me hard, right here." He tapped his chest with his fist. "Seriously feeling the aster. I'm all warm and fuzzy inside. But there's something I have to get off my chest. It's burning me just keeping it in."

"What." Bruce's voice deepened in warning. Dick breathed in deep...

"HOLY MATRIMONY, BATMAN!" Three pairs of hands barely held back the large man trying to charge at the younger one. Dick hopped off his seat and ran towards the kitchen door.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU - "

"SAY IT, BATS! SAY IT!"

"God, how in the world did I get stuck with a corny son like you...old chum?" Bruce laid his head in his arms as he leaned onto the counter in defeat.

"That's what you get for adopting a carnie. We're corny to the max." Dick strode up to his father and patted him on the back.

"And that was even cornier than your last statement. I don't know why girls like you so much." Bruce looked into Dick's grinning face.

"It's the uniform...and the bod underneath." The younger man's cocky smile contrasted his soft voice. "But I have to say, you caught the best one out of the bunch. Congrads, old man. You got yourself a winner." Dick pulled the couple into his arms. "I hope you don't mind, Diana, but I can't get around to calling you 'mom'."

"How about you call me 'sister'. Or just 'Diana' is good."

"Deal," Dick squeezed her around the shoulder. He leaned down to inspect her neck. "Wow, Diana. You got knocked around really bad yesterday. That bruise must hurt." The suggestive tone to his voice hinted otherwise.

"Um, yes. That one puppet got a particularly good hit on me." She subtly hit Bruce on the leg.

"You asked for it," he murmured. She jumped at his pinch. Dick smirked at their antics.

"Really, Dick? You don't recognize a hickey when you see one?" Tim abruptly ducked from all the loud attention he was receiving.

"Young man, how do you know about that! Hahaha! Damn kid, just yell it out! I really miss my supernatural healing. You better not have first hand experience about this..."

"What!? We've fought psychotic enemies that'll do worse to us. It's only a bruise. And he loves her. That's okay, right?"

"We're going to have a talk later, Mr. Drake. Be ready for a full interrogation. Soon." Bruce warned. Tim scooted around to place Diana between them.

"So," Dick patted the newlyweds on their backs in expectation. "Now that we got the marriage part out of the way, I can now put in my order. I got my little brother, but I need a little sister. Think you can do that?"

"Why's that, Dick? Isn't an older sister good enough for you?" Diana asked.

"What do you mean?" Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Oh... no no no...does that mean...Donna's my...sister?" Dick's face fell into a frown.

"That does happen when people get married. My sister is your sister," she said.

"No, that's not right, Diana," Bruce interrupted. Dick seemed to deflate in relief. "You're now his stepmother. Donna's his aunt." The young man paled at the implication.

"Aaah! No! That can't be...she's like...perfect! Not as perfect as you, but...does that mean we can never...not ever...argh! I thought we still had a chance..." Dick paced around the kitchen, covering his face in consternation. Tim followed him, trying give him comfort without laughing out loud.

Diana leaned over towards Bruce. "Should I remind him that Donna's adopted, too? She not my blood sister," she whispered.

"Nah. Let him suffer for a while. He deserves it for the 'holy matrimony' nonsense."

"This has got to be one of the best Sunday mornings this household as ever had," Alfred joined in. "I'm so happy for the both of you. But Tim's right, there is much that has to be done for this to be recognized by our government. Is there something your kingdom can do to make this official?"

"I'm sure I can talk to my mother about it. When an Amazon joins with another, no one is allowed to question it. It's no one else's decision but theirs. But the tribe is charged to help keep them honest. If you're responsible enough to join with another, you have to make every effort to stay together. Parting is life or death situation...literally."

"Well then, I will make sure you two stay on the straight and narrow, at least in regards to your marriage. I gladly take on that challenge." Alfred's posture straightened at the responsibility.

"We were going to ask you anyways. Thank you for looking out for us. I knew we could count on you." Bruce wound his arm around Alfred's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

Diana watched as Alfred's eyes watered. His lower lip shook as a tear ran down his cheek. Bruce brought his father figure in closer, giving him a warm, strong hug. Diana had a good idea what he said to him.

Alfred abruptly pushed away from the embrace. Drawing up his dignity, he shook off the emotion and wiped his face. "Well, Master Bruce, this calls for a special dinner. I will spare no expense. You don't even need to know what it is, it will be the best I can do."

"Then it will be a great dinner. We'll even use the actual dining room."

"Very good, sir. Timothy, Richard - come with me. You're going to help me take some of the fine china out of the pantry. Then you'll fetch the silverware..."

"But Alfred, It's Sunday! Aren't we supposed to rest today?" Tim let a little whine seep into his voice.

"It won't take that long. Just help me get those out and you can have the rest of the day to yourselves."

"What about you, Alfred? Don't you want to rest?" Diana asked. Bruce could tell she would take care of the old man from now on.

"I can rest when I keel over dead. I feel great! I'm ready to create a feast. You two, eat your breakfast...no, stop. It's cold now. Let me make you a new helping. Yes Dick, you can have their old portions. You want anything, Tim?"

"Yes, he does, Alfred. He needs to eat more. He's too skinny." Diana folded her arms, daring anyone to contradict her.

"And she starts," Bruce smiled. For once in his adult life, he felt like he had an actual family. A husband watched from his position at the end of the counter as a son argued with his mother, a brother commiserate his lost crush, and a grandfather patted a shoulder as he served a lukewarm second helping to the mourning grandson.

* * *

_Zodiac, between the stars  
_Hippolyta and Aphrodite walked silently away from Hestia's table, enjoying each other's company. They didn't seem to have a destination in mind, just letting their slippered feet skim across the Milky Way. It was a companionable silence. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm not done with my quest, 'Dite. I still need to deliver these powers back to Diana. I should probably go soon."

"I can get you there. Follow me." Aphrodite pulled Hippolyta towards a set of stars. "What will you do if Diana doesn't want these powers? She's made a decision that could have her giving up the Championship permanently. Your kingdom needs a representative, and there has always been one chosen to be your symbol."

"I hope Diana takes them back, but if she doesn't, I'll have to see if Donna would take over. She wouldn't need to go through any trials, would she?"

"Just welding the power is a trial in itself. Donna's a good successor, but there are many others in your kingdom that could serve just as well. Your word holds weight, especially now, so if you decide to pass them on to your other daughter, then we would honor your choice."

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Diana's life could be a good example among our people. This will be an adjustment for all of us. But I don't want to make anymore decisions without talking to her. That's what started all this mess!"

"Looks like you've adjusted well, too, Your Majesty."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said that you wanted to take Diana's choice into consideration. You're thinking of her as an equal, not as your daughter. Before, you would have told her about the situation and ordered her to comply. Now, you're willing to negotiate."

"Hestia said it before - there is only one queen in Themyscira. If she was living there, I would have a bit more say in what happens. But Diana's mistress of her own home. I hope I'll be welcome, I wasn't so hospitable with Bruce when he visited us. It would serve me right if they turned me away."

"I don't think they would do that. Bruce was raised by a very strict sense of propriety. He doesn't always follow it, but he would do anything to make his wife happy." Aphrodite reached over and swiped at Hippolyta's hair. "Even if it's to endure his overbearing mother-in-law. Besides, now that Diana has both of you in her pretty little pocket, she'll throw you into the fighting pit when you decided to 'discuss things loudly'."

"He has a fighting pit?"

"Well, more like a padded room. Cushions the falls better."

"Softy."

"Troublemaker." The two divine women grinned at each other. Aphrodite reached over and took Hippolyta's hand. They squeezed each other's fingers in affection.

"We're here," 'Dite announced. Hippolyta looked down then grimaced at the constellation they were standing on.

"Are you trying to tell me something, 'Dite?"

"Yes, I am! This is what you didn't become by finding the humility within to change your own mind. Cassiopeia was arrogant and vain. While she was right that her daughter was beautiful, she made that her only point of pride with Andromeda. And that was nearly both their downfalls.

"You, on the other hand, acknowledged both Diana's and your faults, and overcame them. One day, there may be a new constellation in the sky telling a story of a queen that fought the gods for the sake of her child. But for now, this will be the gateway to transport you back to your daughter."

"I would like to talk to you again, Your Sweetness. Not just by praying in your temple, but like this. I enjoy your company. Is there a way I can do that?"

Aphrodite blushed at the honest question. "Well, since you're asking so nicely...stay here for a second!" The goddess bounded away, her hair bouncing down her back. Hippolyta waited patiently. She toed the starry ground.

The Constellation of Cassiopeia; it would have been so easy to throw Diana to the Cetus, make her the scapegoat for Themyscira's downfall. But then she would have been as guilty as this proud queen boasting about her daughter's beauty but not really loving her. And was it really a downfall, or a new beginning? Hippolyta felt a stirring in her spirit. One that said...let's start this adventure!

"I'm back! And I brought you something. Here!" Aphrodite tied two elegant swan feathers into Hippolyta's hair. "Keep these close to you. When you want to see me, give these a little kiss. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"A treasure, indeed, Your Sweetness. Well, I'm ready to go. What happens next?"

"Stand right here." Aphrodite positioned Hippolyta on the star that made up the middle tip of the "W" formation. "Now, just step off and fall. Control your descent, but we're positioned right over your target. Then meet with your guide who will take you the rest of the way."

Hippolyta stepped forward. Just as she started falling, a sudden thought came to mind.

"Wait, who's my guide?!" Aphrodite simply waved and pushed her off. Hippolyta flailed her arms and began plummeting towards the earth.

Hippolyta was accustomed to freefalling. Her body passed through the stratosphere, punched through some clouds, and startled a flock of geese. She watched as a patch of forest came clearer into view, a large home on a hill in the distance.

Hippolyta covered her face as she descended through the trees' canopy. She opened her eyes just in time to stop herself from slamming into the leaf littered ground. Gracefully, she let her toe land first, then gently set her feet upon Gaia.

She didn't recognize these woods. The trees were lower, not the majestic cypress of her island home, yet they offered full shade from the sun. Hippolyta pondered flying above their tops, but thought better of it. If this was to help her find Diana, she would have to be careful revealing herself. If it was known she held the Champion's powers, that would mean Diana was powerless and vulnerable.

She felt a small touch on her leg. Looking down, she was startled to see a white rabbit leaning against her, its paw gently scratching her skin.

"Hippomenes! You're my guide?"

The rabbit touched his paw to his ear, then bounded away. He stopped then ran back to her, waiting expectantly.

"You can't talk, can you?" The bunny hunched down to the ground. Hippolyta picked him up. "No wonder nobody asked you your name. That must have been difficult." Hippomenes nudged her hand then wiggled out of her grasp. Hippolyta put him down on the ground then flinched when he ran away from her.

"Wait! Where are you...Hippo...Bugs!" Hippolyta whined. Instead the rabbit bounced away, then waited.

"Alright, I get it. I'm supposed to follow you. Guess I shouldn't be late. Seems I have a date with my daughter and her new husband."

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira, harbor docks  
_"Where will you take them," Hippolyta asked Sekhmet. She watched as supplies were loaded onto the ships to accommodate the new passengers. One more boat would be added to the small fleet, a Themysciran vessel that out sailed Athens' own royal ships. It was only fitting to add it as a contribution to a new nation's navy.

"We will take back the village lands that the marauders nearly destroyed. With all these supplies, we have enough to survive on until we can make that land viable again. With or our without the surrounding kingdoms' permission."

"And the name of this new kingdom? We need something to put into our scrolls as to where so many of our sisters have traveled to."

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave it my tribe's name. We will be called the Bana-Mighdall. A people led by women, though we'll have your Amazon sons. They will be taught to respect us, perhaps help other men to see us as strong as well."

"Appropriate. You're already off to a good start with so many strong Ama...I mean Bana-Mighdalllians. Grow your traditions to your heart's desires."

"No worries about that, Your Majesty. We'll be a sea-faring folk. We're used to breaking the rules. I feel like I already have the best rebels of your tribe on my ships! Even your gift is named after the most noble of them all."

"And I hope the _Antiope_ carries you through each storm with strength and grace. Don't forget to weigh anchor every now and then. She liked enjoying the fruits of home, too."

"We will wait offshore for you to finish your rituals, Your Majesty. Your sisters should see the final assent of their queen. It's a shame you burn the bodies of your honored. She should have been built a pyramid grander than any other in Egypt."

"Which is why we don't have tombs like that. The manual labor for one of those would strap us of all our resources. We celebrate our lives; death leaves us the shells of the spirits we actually loved. By burning them, their essence is released from that husk and can travel to the Elysian Fields in peace. The ashes are scattered among our shores so we can become one with the island again. Our bodies were free here. Here is where they'll stay."

"I see why you fought so hard to get her back, then. Are you sure your Amazons will want to part from their island?"

"Their hearts will always be here, but our traditions would make them give up their sons. I took that decision out of their hands. Among the leaders of our kingdom, we voted that they needed to stay with their children. They chose to participate in the Hunts. They will now care for the results of their deeds."

"Then I hope to be able to keep ties with you. They can bring news on how we fair. And trade with you would be...interesting. I'll help you keep an eye on the Athenian fleet, and any other who would think to make you a target. You are not without your allies."

"Thank you, Captain. Or should I say, Your Majesty. We'll need as many friends as we can get. And let me be the first to greet you as Queen." Hippolyta leaned forward and kissed the Egyptian woman on her cheek. "All Hail Sekhmet, first queen of the Bana Mighdall." With a sad smile, the Amazon queen turned back to her own, lonely palace.

Later at dusk, a procession of Amazons filed down towards the beach. Each one held flowers in their hands, throwing bouquets of asphodels on the ground to make a path for the pallbearers to follow. Some laid a blossom or two onto the pallet that carried their queen. By the time she was set upon the pyre, she was surrounded by light blooms

Hippolyta wore her best robes for the final moments with her sister. Behind her stood the rest of her people, with a few additions from the _Shu's_ refugees. Those women stood slightly off to the side, understanding that this was a somber moment for their new liege, but not feeling a part of their fresh grief. Their daughters watched with wide eyed fascination at these new customs. They also eyed the group of little girls standing together, crying over their lost queen.

Yet, while their ranks grew with new faces, their number still diminished as more Amazons observed the Last Ritual from the decks of three ships. These were the mothers of the sons that were born that same summer Little Bird came into the world. These brothers clutched onto their mothers, watching the only home they ever knew off in the distance. They did not cry, though. Everyone of them had their momma. They did not care where they were.

Hippolyta was grateful each mother was willing to leave with her son. They understood the chance that they were given, and that leaving with Sekhmet also guaranteed that they would be able to keep most of their customs. Other Amazons accompanied them. Some of those shared parentage with those boys. They did not carry them in their bellies, but through the love of their wives, they were mothers, too.

All faced the funeral pyre build on the beach. At the top of the wooden tower, Antiope's body laid in repose, her lock of hair waving in the wind. Her jewels and armor shone in the setting sun. Seemingly wanting to rival the fires to come, the sky shot vibrant rays of light through the clouds, making the Themysciran Sea sparkle. The sunset brought tear-wrenching colors to the sky - coral, indigo, cerulean, magenta, violet, terra-cotta...it was enough to take one's breath away.

Torches surrounded the pyre, and Hippolyta lifted one into her hands. Holding it in front of her, she began singing a final song:

_Of gods and heroes, one thing stands sure  
__that only the heart need stay strong and pure  
__and when that day comes to return to the land  
__may we become one with Themyscira's sand._

_Our home was our haven, where we could be  
__Strong and joyful, loving and free  
__But now is the time to let that pass  
__and let this cold body drift off to rest._

_We now send this hero, this body home  
__her heart is now still, no longer to roam  
__her spirit awaits, her body a cold tomb  
__she has done her work, it's time to go home._

Hippolyta sang the last note, her voice quivering along with those behind her. She lifted the torch high above her head, ready to throw it upon the wood. Her arm shook. Her hair blew around her face. The tribe held their breath. She could not move.

The song was incomplete.

She couldn't throw herself onto the pyre when it ignited. That would be the coward's way out. She had to stay, to lead her people to a new life. That would be a challenge - their numbers were small, they were pariah to the surrounding lands, and they could only survive if they were strong together.

Her people were already singing songs about how she was a hero that brought their queen back to them. She didn't think she was, but they needed a symbol of hope. If that's what she had to be, so be it. But there was a part of her that died when Antiope was hit with that arrow. She wouldn't keep silent on how it made her feel:

_Here stands a hero, afraid and alone  
__a heart is broken, and feels like cold stone  
__please give me a sign, that there is still hope  
__now without a heart, there's no strength to cope._

_In a hero, there lives a heart seeking home  
__Home is where the heart is, the hero's left to roam  
__The heart searches for a hero, home is a cold tomb  
__Alone stands a hero. A heart needs a home._

With her kingdom whispering at such raw words, Hippolyta limply dropped her arms. The torch fell onto the wood. The pyre ignited in a burst of flame. The fire traveled up each level. By the time it reached the top, it burned with bright intensity.

The flying lock of dark hair was the first part of her to ignite. With that ember, the spark fell onto the cloth bandages which quickly began to smolder. Because of the Egyptian priests preparations, the corpse had dried enough to take the flame readily. Hippolyta forced herself not to shy away from the smoke that drifted around them.

Between the holy oils, wood, and burning body, Hippolyta nearly retched at the cloy stench. She took a few steps back from the pyre to keep the embers from falling onto her robes. The smoke became even more pronounced, making even the farthest most Amazon cough. Among the waving arms and eye rubbing, Hippolyta looked up in awe.

The fire had consumed the pyre to ashes, but still burned bright. It grew and grew, until it reached the heavens. The heat was becoming unbearable, and those on the beach nearly started running back towards their homes.

The flame exploded.

The last thing Hippolyta remembered was a bright, beautiful voice whispering in her ear:

_Together. Forever._

* * *

_Twenty years later...  
_**Open letter to all the kingdoms, city states, empires, and tribes of the **_**Mesogeios**_** Sea.**

As I step down as first queen of the Bana Mighdall, I give this account of the day we became a new nation. It may have been two decades ago, but I remember it as if it were yesterday. I dictate this as a letter to those who would doubt my daughter's heritage as an Amazon and a Bana Mighdallian, and her right to rule. We know some of you don't recognize us as a sovereign kingdom. I dare you to come say that to our faces.

The day my kingdom was born was also the last day of Themysciran history. Their queen died during a rescue attempt by her sister, and they were performing their funerary rights. Beforehand, I extended the offer preserve Antiope's body for transport from Athens. This became the way the Bana Mighdall honored our dead; prepare them like Pharaohs, send them out like Queens.

We stood on my ships - the _Tefenet_, _Shu_, and _Antiope_ - facing the Themysciran shore. We could see the funeral pyre and the Amazons lined up along the beach. Their new queen, Hippolyta, stood in front of them. I could make out her white gown and long yellow hair. She seemed so vibrant and young, yet old and tired at the same time. War does that to a person. So does grief.

There didn't seem to be much ceremony to the proceedings, but there was a song. The Amazons on my ship sang it for us - a haunting, sad song of home, hearts, and heroes. I'm not surprised that it was a nation of women who would pen such lonely lyrics. In that one body, a woman is all of those things and more.

But they were confused when she didn't throw the torch onto the pyre. One nearly tore my arm off grabbing at me. 'Someone needs to stop her!' she screamed in my ear.

It's been said that some daughters were so taken with grief when their mothers or sisters died, they would try to go to the Elysian Fields with them. The Amazon thought Hippolyta might try and throw herself onto the pyre. I could see why she would, but I don't know what they thought I could do about it. I was too far away, and there was no way I could get there in time.

Instead it seemed that Hippolyta was singing a song of her own. I wish I could have heard it. Though short, it must have been powerful. I could see many Amazons on the shore fall to their knees afterwards. Then she threw the torch onto the pyre.

What is written next will be taken with much doubt. The only thing I can say is that every person on each ship saw it, too - Amazons, Bana Mighdall, even the Egyptian holy priests, though I heard that those men mysteriously disappeared after we dropped them off at our next port. Seems some didn't want them to put authority behind the story we witnessed.

We all agreed mine would be the account taken since, as ruler, my word holds more weight. I don't know why anyone question my account. We live in a world where gods walked among us, heroes fight monsters, and mermaids and mermen follow my ships for fun. Yes, they exist! I saw them! They like tapping on the bottom of my ship's hull at night. Drove us nuts until we moved out of their territory.

Anyways, the pyre lit up brightly. At first I thought the wood must have been really soaked with oil because the flames consumed the tower too quickly. When it reached the top, the body ignited as if it had been dry for years. The queen's corpse seemed to disintegrate before our eyes.

The tower had been destroyed, but the flame continued to grow. It blazed so high, it seemed to reach above the distant mountains. Amazons tried to run from it, but it exploded and they all fell to the ground.

All except for Hippolyta.

The light was so bright, we all thought we had gone blind, but a few confirmed the last thing we saw. Hippolyta rose off the ground, and a figure floated beside her. It wrapped its arms around her and kissed her cheek. Then it disappeared. Hippolyta fell to the ground with the rest of her Amazons, but she looked different.

It seemed like the armor that Antiope wore had somehow transferred to Hippolyta...except, they had been destroyed in the fire. The light had started to become painful to behold, so I can't say if the red and blue colors I saw were truly there or the after effects of trying to see through the glare.

Now, this I have told you is not the strangest thing that happened. Two things after this makes this story seem like the legends of old. First of all, we all heard a voice when the light hit us. I knew this voice; it was the one that came to me to deliver stealthy messages various nights throughout the year. She paid me well, as did the Athenian king who answered them.

It entered my mind when the light hit us, and it spoke as clearly as I am speaking to this scribe. It said _'All Hail Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons!'_ Everyone heard this voice and we couldn't help but feel like something great had happened. That was the instance that we now call The Light's Hope.

The next thing we witnessed would have every kingdom thinking we have drank too much sea water. But I challenge them to find evidence to the contrary. The light expanded so brightly, we had to shield our eyes. When we opened them - the island was gone.

_Scribe's note: That is what I saw, too. My home was gone. Not one stone, tree, or house was left. It was as if they never existed._

We searched the area for days. We eventually came upon the mainland coast and followed it towards our new home. There was no sign of Themyscira. Almost like that volcanic explosion that took out Atlantis and nearly destroyed Santorini island. But Themyscira didn't explode. A volcano didn't sink it to the bottom of the sea. It just...vanished.

I don't care that the surrounding kingdoms are glad that they are gone. Our world is a dimmer place without this shining beacon of hope. They had their faults, but their spirits were in the right place. And to all of you that conveniently erased that island off your maps - you might deny that they existed on paper, but you can't erase them from our hearts. Woe to you who try to convince us otherwise.

So that is my account to what us Bana Mighdall call 'The Great Disappearance'. What? You want me to be poetic? They call me the Pirate Queen. I can sing you a bawdy song, don't ask me to sing pretty. You won't like it. Name it something else if you'd like.

_Scribe's note: I actually came up with 'The Ascension of the Angels' or 'The Vanishing of the Motherland'. Her Majesty told me to stow it and they were too long and fluffy. I told her if she didn't want an answer, she shouldn't have asked for suggestions._

So now that my scribe has put her observations down, I will say one last thing; any kingdom that tries to take advantage of my daughter's ascension, or fulfill those rumors I hear about invading our lands to assimilate our people, you better sheathe your swords. We are not without our resources, and we have allies of our own.

You might ask who they are. It is one of our most sacred tenets - _It helps to have allies in unexpected places. _Some of you receiving this will think 'all this is old news, Your Majesty. Why send us this letter?' Can't keep you out of the loop, can I? Try to look outraged when you're asked about this.

And for those who think they can overpower us - we have a growing armada of ships, an army trained by Amazon sword masters and Egyptian charioteers, and archers that are the best of Artemis' worshipers.

And with the help from a delegation of Spartan warriors who are still trying to make up for not arriving in time to aid our sisters in the Attic War, we have a cadre of Amazon sons who have grown into the meanest, fiercest momma's boys you'll ever see.

Don't cross us. We'll take you down.

Hestia's Blessings and AmunRa's light be upon you,  
Sea Queen Sekhmet the First, Bana Mighdall

* * *

_Here I sit, listening to the rain / I'm okay, but not the same / I feel alive on my own / In a place called home..._


	31. Home - Ch 5 - I'm On My Way

**BK. 7, Ch. 5 - I'm On My Way**

_You're screaming / Silence / You must whisper to the clouds / Move softly on the ground / The Earth will take all fear / In my land you are a god / Forever far and near_

_As above so below / Underneath the starry glow. / The Earth is spinning slow / Dance in the unknown. - Between Earth and Sky_ - Rhea's Obsession

* * *

"_Is there anything I can do for you? A flight to Themiscrya to see your mother, maybe approach the gods through a temple?"_

"_No. It would be nice to see Mother, but I don't think I want to be anywhere near the gods right now. They might not be happy with me, but I'm not too thrilled with them either. I'm exactly where I want to be."  
__Hestia - Secret Pearl - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Alfred's Kitchen  
_As much as Alfred loved having activity in the manor, there was only so much closeness he could take while planning that day's meals. After scooting around Bruce as he cleaned up the plate pieces, serving another round of breakfast to three hungry heroes and one reluctant boy, and enduring Tim and Dick's attempts to one-up each other, he had to throw out the happy crowd in order to get anything done. And as his generation was known to do, he shoved them towards the kitchen door.

"Go outside! Get some fresh air. I don't want to see you for a few hours. Go for a walk or something."

"I'm getting flashbacks. He used to do the same to me when I was a kid," Bruce murmured in Diana's ear.

"Did you have someone to play with?"

"At that time? Yes, my best friend Rachel. We'd chase each other around my mother's gardens. I fell down a well one time, broke my arm in the process. I found the cave that way. I'll show you where it is."

"Let's circle around the property first. It would be nice to stretch our legs without needing to fight anyone to do it."

"That's a good idea. I haven't toured the grounds in a while. We can walk towards the part of the woods that lead to the cave's entrance. Figured it would be a good idea for you to know where that is."

"I already do." Diana smiled at his surprised glance. "I got bored one afternoon when you were busy avoiding me. I went exploring and followed the service road for a little while. Then I went into the woods to practice my tracking skills. Found a bunny trail and other indications of animals. Did you know you have a lot of deer around here?"

"Yes, they're the bane of Alfred's vegetable gardens. I was thinking of getting a dog to help chase them away. Don't tell Tim, though. He's been begging for one."

"Still? He's been asking for one for a long time. Persistent!"

"One of his more admirably annoying traits."

"And where is he at now?"

"At last count, he was at 176 tries..."

"Hey Bruce! Can we have a dog?"

"No."

"Okay!"

"One hundred seventy seven," Both adults droned. Bruce sighed as Diana patted his arm.

"He only has twenty three tries left. You ready to give in?"

"Not really. It's the principle of the matter now. Two hundred tries...I thought it would last longer."

"It would be good for him. Something he can care for to take his mind off things."

Diana looked around to see where the young ones were. They found Tim and Dick kicking around a soccer ball across the large expanse of land. "Kicking" was a subjective word - they were trying to outdo each other with their acrobatics and speed. So far, Dick was winning at keeping the ball away, but Tim wasn't shy at tackling his bigger brother. The ball rolled away as both fell to the ground.

"Bruce, I need to tell you something that happen to Tim last night. It was quite disturbing." His slight pause and furrowed brow gave her the invitation to continue. "I had him fetch our charms to help with my disguise. He said it felt like they were calling to him, like they knew who he was."

"Zee said they held our auras in them. Perhaps they recognized him..."

"That's what I thought, too. But then your charm called to Tim even more. It found something in him that you didn't know had been there for a while."

Bruce froze at the caution in her voice. "What happened?"

"Joker was still in his head." Diana held onto Bruce's arm, stopping him from running to the boy.

"How did you find out? He didn't get hurt, did he?"

"He's okay on the outside, but I don't know if there were any after effects. The Ultra-Truth spell called out the lie, and the part of Joker left inside rose up and tried to take you out. I tricked him into putting the chain around his neck, then I...um...kissed him to activate it."

"You did?" Bruce barely controlled his laugh. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop it. It was only a peck on the lips. The charm acted like my Lasso of Truth, and I heard what was happening to him. The opal burned Joker's influence out of him. Tim thought he was on fire; it was very painful. But he carried more than that monster's influence. He was scared...of you."

"Me? Why?"

"He broke your most important rule - do not kill. He defended himself and you by killing Joker, but he was more worried about disappointing you. I, for one, thought he did the right thing, but the guilt was eating him up inside. It didn't help that you hung up his uniform after the incident."

"That was for his own good! He'd been through so much..."

"That's the issue, Bruce. To him, taking away the uniform was like telling him he wasn't good enough, even after the sacrifice he made. All he wants is your approval. That's something you're going to have to work on with him. He might not act like he needs you, but he does. Let him continue to prove himself to you. It'll help in his recovery, I'm sure of it."

"He's going to find a way of doing that if I like it or not. You saw how he can worm his way into anything he wants to be involved in. It's less about what I allow him to do than what I can do to keep him from getting himself hurt."

"Mother said the same about me, as you probably found out last night. You're a great teacher, Bruce. Work that into being a good father. I know you can do it."

"And you're going to be a great mother. You're already finding ways of making peace between us. It helps that we both love you."

"I've had practice! Serving as an ambassador to two totally different cultures has helped me figure this out. I'm not above using some strong arm tactics to get warring sides to listen. But," she squeezed his hand gently, "it helps knowing that, deep down, you love each other, too."

"Well, you know how stubborn us Wayne men can be about admitting that. Help me? I've been terrible at this 'father' thing. Throw heavy objects at me if I'm about to say something stupid."

"I'll just kiss you to shut you up. It makes him happy to see us together, too. Two bats, one batarang."

"You're too good for me."

"I know." He smiled at her facetiousness, but inside he cringed. Not because of her statement, but because he believed what he said. He needed to find a way of making himself good enough. He hoped to have the time to prove that he deserved her.

They continued to stroll through the grounds, holding hands, lost in thought. Diana didn't want to break the spell, but one more idea lingered in her mind.

"Bruce, how many people did Joker perform the procedure on?" The simple question had them pausing in their walk.

"I don't know. It seemed like a difficult thing to drop one's personality into another's. But now that we know it worked on Tim..."

"It's possible it worked on others and we won't know it until its too late."

"Or maybe we already know."

"What do you mean?" Diana's eyes widened at the sudden thought. "The puppets. Do you think they were under that type of influence?"

"They were being controlled somehow, but there were no bodies left for an autopsy. Tim is the only person we know of that's survived that type of transformation, and I want to avoid using him as a control subject. It would traumatize him and possibly reveal our identities."

"I don't even want to go down that path until we know that he's totally recovered from the incident. It's hard enough for a healthy mind to go through those tests. One that's been compromised..."

"We'll ask him if he wants to go to someone we know who can check him out. He should feel like this is his decision."

"And if he refuses?"

"I can get the same person to look in on him. It will just have to be...subtle."

"Is it too late for us to use the Lasso of Truth? That's your kind of 'subtle'."

"This person is better, and he already knows him."

"Who?"

"J'onn."

Diana's quick intake of breath resolved into a smile. "I think Tim would welcome working with him. His insistence that Tim call him 'Uncle J'onn' helped create a bond. I wish he was able to introduce him to his niece. It sounded like they would have been good friends."

"That would make a good opener to start them talking. I want J'onn to take a look at you, too." He squeezed her hand to halt her comment. "Just to check and make sure there weren't any lingering effects from the Chimera attack. That flame entered you. It didn't leave."

"I don't think it was an attack. More like...a gift." She smirked at Bruce's raised eyebrow. "A gift from him has got to have strings, I know, but I'm sure I'll find out about it in due time. I'll let J'onn examine me. I'll bring Tim so he doesn't have to do it alone."

"I'm glad you were there to help him. I don't want to think what would have happened if he was still under Joker's influence while in the field. It's just good to see him smile again. Thank you for taking care of him."

"A son of an Amazon. My mother's going to have something to say about that. Actually, she's going to have many things to say about all of this! I wonder how I should break the news to her."

"No matter what, I'll be there with you. We'll do this together. Worse case scenario, you'll still be moving in with me, and you can start redecorating."

"Really?!"

"Everywhere except the cave." She opened her mouth to protest. "No negotiation on that, Diana. Cave is mine."

"You certainly put the term 'man cave' to a whole new level. Fine - I'll leave it alone. Though it could use more color oh look! Is that a rabbit?"

"Don't even try and distract me, Princess. No extra colors in the cave. In no way, shape, or form will we be going back to that color scheme, no matter what Dick tells you..."

"No, really, is that a rabbit?" She pointed to an area close to the tree line. Sure enough, a handsome white rabbit stood on its hind legs, seemingly staring at them. Seeing that both humans were looking its direction, the animal lifted a paw, rubbed a long ear, then took off running across the field. It hopped by the boys playing ball, startling them out of their game.

Did that rabbit just kick the ball at Tim?

"Bugs? Is that you?" Tim tried running after the rabbit, but he was too fast. "Dick, didn't that look like Zee's bunny?"

"It did, but why would he be here? I wonder if he escaped again."

"Hippomenes! Wait! Where are you? I can't see where you went...oh good, a clearing. Now I might find out where I am."

A white clad figure stumbled out of the woods, twigs and leaves sticking out of her clothes. Long, blond hair swayed as the woman righted her posture and took stock of her surroundings.

Aquamarine eyes met aquamarine eyes.

"MOTHER!" Diana ran forward and caught the woman in her arms, her body seemingly collapsing in relief.

"Diana! Oh, my sun and stars...I found you! I found you!" Both women clutched at each other in surprise. Their laughter of joy mingled with tears of relief. Hippolyta pushed Diana back to get a better look at her. She reached up and caressed her daughter's face. She leaned her head to the side and glared at her neck.

"Look at you! You're covered in cuts, and what a nasty bruise. Diana, did you forget to duck again?"

"Mother." Diana glanced at Bruce, shaking her head out of Hippolyta's hands. "I'm fine. We encountered some opposition last night and had to take care of it. As you can see, I'm still here."

"Yes, Chimera can do that to you. I'm proud of how you handled that."

"What? You saw that? Wait a minute, how could you have known about that?"

"I've been through some things these past few...I don't even know how long, but I know that you conducted yourself with strength and grace befitting an Amazon. You were magnificent!"

"But, I don't understand. How come you're here? What are you wearing? I don't recognizes this chiton, and your crown's missing. And you look...radiant! What have you been up to?"

"Questions questions! Let me just look at you. Oh, my beautiful daughter, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you."

Hippolyta continued to stare into Diana's face, noting all the similarities and differences to the sister she had missed so much. She grabbed her again and held her, relieved to feel the warm body in her arms. Diana patted her on the back, giving her comfort as she always did. So engrossed in the embrace, a subtle cough reminded them of others waiting next to them.

"Oh, Mother! You remember Bruce, um, Batman. This is his property. We were taking a walk and getting some fresh air." Diana moved away from her mother and stood by her husband. She tried not to fidget at the impending announcement.

"Yes, I remember you, Bruce. You look well. More than that! Is that a smile I see on your face?"

"Don't start, Mother," Diana chided. "I know how you two get when you're together."

"I'm just noticing how happy he looks. You two seem to be enjoying each other's company. Is there's something you want to tell me?"

"Perhaps you'll let me get a word in to greet you properly, Your Majesty." Bruce bowed slowly, eyes cast downward in respect. "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Hippolyta smiled. "Why so serious, Son? We're all family here. Call me Polly."

Bruce and Diana froze. Hippolyta cocked her hip to the side, and placed her hands at her waist. The smirk on her face challenged them to no end. _I can see where Diana gets it from_, Bruce thought.

"You already knew? How?" Diana asked.

"Let's just say a certain love goddess couldn't help but notice. Seems she was overwhelmed by a really good honoring, and I was there when it happened." Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion. Diana blushed. "Oh, and she heard you every time you made your request. No need to repeat yourself." Hippolyta enjoyed watching Diana turn even more red. She then pointed at Bruce. "And I know this was your fault. You said The Words first. Your goddess was very pleased by that."

_My goddess?_ Bruce glanced over at Diana. _I already have one._

Shaking off the embarrassing revelation, Diana reached over and took Bruce's hand, then stepped up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you found out. But if we're going to make this official, I have to do this correctly. Mother...Your Majesty, I would like to present my husband, Bruce Wayne. We promised to love each other forever, and we acknowledge that only death will part us. As queen, I want you to know that I will take full responsibility for my choices, and that I'm willing to step down as Princess of Themyscira if you don't approve of our marriage."

"Shush, Diana. I knew this was coming. You two weren't that sneaky when you were together on Themyscira. I could see how you felt for each other. This happened quicker than I imagined, though." Hippolyta threw Bruce a scathing look. He narrowed his eyes back. His own smirk softened the expression. "I figured that you might do this using Man's ceremony, but I'm glad you did this the Amazon way. It shows me that Bruce respects our traditions. Tell me how it happened."

"Ah, can we save that for later, Mother? I'm still getting used to the idea that you're here. This is all so sudden. I'm still processing all of this."

"You're the one that suddenly got married, and you need to process this?" Hippolyta teased her daughter.

"If you don't mind, while you're figuring this out, I think there are some people you should meet, Your Majesty." Bruce motioned over to the two dumbfounded young men standing off to the side. "I figured that even in your culture, marriage unites families. You should meet your new...grandsons."

"Grandsons?" Hippolyta hadn't even thought about that idea. Yes, she knew that Bruce adopted three boys for his sons, and that two were still in his life. She even acknowledged that a union between them would make them Diana's children, too. But...grandchildren?

The older one stepped forward. A handsome young man, he stood tall and straight, and definitely athletically built. His dark hair and blue eyes matched Bruce's. She could almost mistaken him for his biological child. He bowed before her. "Your Majesty, I'm Richard Grayson Wayne."

"Ah! Bruce's eldest son? Then you must be his protégé, Nightwing. Donna's spoken about you often."

"She has?" He perked up, then deflated. "Yes, we're close friends. I haven't seen her in a while. How's she doing?"

"The last time I saw her," _she was yelling for me and wondering where I had gone..._"she was well." Hippolyta glanced over to Diana, the question in her eyes. An almost unperceivable shake of the head told her not to ask. Hippolyta knew of Dick's crush on Donna. Diana made sure to let her know.

"And who is this hiding in the back?" Hippolyta leaned over to peer at the smallest among them. Her heart jumped as the young one stepped towards her. She wondered if Bruce chose these boys for their similarities to him, or if it was an ongoing coincidence. But this one had the look of a child that could have been both Bruce and Diana's. Even his easy smile reminded her of her daughter.

"Hello, Your Majesty. I'm Timothy Drake Wayne. I remember seeing you at Superman's funeral. Glad to meet you." He bowed before her, then reached out his hand. She took it gracefully and pulled him closer. She stared into his face. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes...

"You're the youngest of Bruce's sons. Tell me, which hero are you?" He charmed her with his blushing cheeks.

"I go by Robin, but I'm not the first. Dick over there was, then Jason before me. He's no longer with us."

"Yes, I know about him. But you...aren't you a bit young for crime fighting?"

"Mother! Stop teasing him. He's proven himself a competent warrior. He even backed me up when I needed help last night. He's just starting a bit sooner than other heroes."

"High praise coming from the Amazon Champion. You must be something to behold. Perhaps you can come visit Themyscira and show us what you can do."

"Really? You'd let me? Even if I'm a boy?"

"Of course, I'm the Queen! I can say who comes and goes. We'll figure it out, don't you worry." Both monarch and boy grinned at each other conspiringly.

"And the grandmother is already spoiling the grandson. Alfred's got his work cut out for him," Bruce muttered. He glanced over to Diana and was startled to see a worried look on her face. "Diana, are you okay?" Hippolyta turned to see what was wrong.

"Mother, you called me the Amazon Champion, but I lost my powers. The gods have abandoned me. I wish they weren't displeased with my union with Bruce, but I won't give him up. I know you must be disappointed..."

"I am disappointed." Bruce stepped closer his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hippolyta saw his support and her heart soared in approval. She held up her hand to pause their thoughts.

"I was disappointed that you were put through so much, thinking that you were being punished for loving someone as your heart led you to. I was disappointed that the gods didn't communicate their true intentions - that this was a test to see if you deserved their blessings, and that you could handle having the responsibilities of a champion without having the powers of one. I was also disappointed that you were made to feel that you had to justify your love for this man, because our traditions said it was wrong. There is so much I'm disappointed at, but one thing I'm not disappointed in, is you."

"Mother, what do you know about all of this?"

"Diana, I don't want you to feel obliged to me in any way, but I challenged the gods to win back your championship. I had to convince them that you deserved the right to be champion, and that you were the best one to hold that position. And in opposing them, I learned so much about not only you, but about myself and so much more. But most importantly, I learned a very valuable lesson."

Hippolyta stepped up to the couple, taking both of their hands in hers. "You choose the life you want to live, what will make you happy and what you can do to contribute to a better world. I want to give you that choice Diana. No matter what, you will always be my daughter, and you deserve your royal standing.

"I will not make you give up your husband, nor your new family, but I truly hope you'll choose to stay the Amazon Champion. I know it's a great burden to expect from you, but if you would..." Hippolyta let the request hang between them.

Diana glanced up at Bruce, her question in her eyes. An old part of Hippolyta reared its ugly head, the one that wanted to scold Diana for asking for a man's permission on something so important. But she knew this decision affected more than her daughter. She had a family to think about; one that needed her, and she needed them. They had to be in this together for it to work.

Bruce leaned down and gently kissed Diana on the lips. "I would feel better if you were impervious to lightning again. Then you wouldn't look like this after being thrown into a wall. But I will stand by whatever decision you make. Tim?"

"Are you kidding? She's already awesome. But to be able to fly? Why wouldn't you want to be champion?" Diana rolled her eyes. Of course a kid would think that way.

All eyes turned to one last in their group. Dick jumped slightly. "What? You're asking my opinion? I don't live here, I'm just stopping through. It would be great if you had your powers, but however you want to live is up to you. Just keep a seat open for me at dinner."

Receiving all the feedback, Diana glanced down in thought. She stole the armor in the first place to defend the world from alien invaders. And because of her actions, she began a life she never even dreamed of. Now that she had it, was she willing to possibly lose it all in the line of duty?

She looked at her family; the one she was born into, and the one she claimed with her heart. She would do anything to make sure they were safe, and to do that, she needed to be there for them. Nodding her head decisively, she stared deep into her mother's eyes.

"I will take the Championship back, but only if my husband can fight by my side."

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter's answer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_Between heaven...  
_"She searched the truth in her heart and made her decision," said the gracious one.

"She's ready to fly!" said the swift one.

"She faced the darkness within and come to terms with it," said the graceful one.

"She weighed the options and balanced them," said the mighty one.

"She found the strength to endure," said the strong one.

"And she accepted the love that will pull it all together and make her very powerful indeed." The sweet one kissed her fingers, then blew it down towards Gaia.

"_Yasou._"

* * *

…_and Earth.  
_Hippolyta reached up and pushed a dark lock away from Diana's face. Gently, she traced a star on her forehead. She could feel the blessings of the gods leave her body and flow into her daughter. Suddenly feeling faint, she started to fall back when strong arms caught her. A pair of familiar sapphire eyes peered down at her.

"I got you, Your Majesty," Bruce said.

"Any chance you'll ever call me 'mother'?" Hippolyta received a particular glare. She now knew how well it worked. "Just thought I'd ask."

Diana closed her eyes, bracing herself against the influx of power surging into her. Her bruises lightened then disappeared, the cut on her lip faded, and her posture straightened as the stiffness left her. She held out her arms as if she could hold back the flood of energy continuing to assail her.

This power felt different. It seemed purer, straight from the source. She realized, this time, she had the blessing of the gods and her mother. She was receiving the power the way she would have if she had inherited it correctly. And there was something...extra. The gods were filling a vessel with life-giving ambrosia. Anymore, she would overflow with their blessings.

_Breath in and hold..._

_And exhale._

Diana opened her eyes. In front of her, her husband held her mother in his arms, both staring at her in awe and pride. She grinned at both of them, then winked at the boys standing off to the side. She lifted her arms, stepped back...and turned.

_As the sun travels from East to West..._

Light flashed as if emanating from her heart.

_and the stars shine until the end of time..._

She continued to turn.

_the heavens recognize one of their own._

Her hair flowed around her shoulders, now bare as the bandages fell away to reveal perfect skin.

_Turn, Immortal Queen..._

Her lavender dress disappeared, replaced by red and blue, white and gold.

Her heart swirled with joy.

Shining armor...crowning tiara...

_and reveal the blessings of the gods._

Wonder Woman suddenly shot up into the air as she reveled in delight. She hadn't realized how much she missed flying until she couldn't do it anymore. She turned and turned, letting the wind flow through her hair, bracelets shining in the sun, ground farther and farther from her feet...

"DIANA!" She glanced down to see Tim running after her, his head tilted upwards to follow her flight. She twisted in mid-air and dove towards the boy. He continued to run, as if he could fly himself. Holding her arms out, she scooped up her Little Bird and held him close. Tim's whoop of glee mingled with her heartfelt laughter. Together, they reached to touch the clouds.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Terra Firma...  
_"And all is as it should be. You can let me go, I won't fall to the ground." Hippolyta gently pushed Bruce away, emphasizing her independence.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale." He stood close to her, just in case.

"Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't cure. This is how it felt when I relinquished the power the first time. I'll be fine. What time of day is it?" She looked up into the sky to judge the sun's position. Diana and Tim flew overhead.

"Faster Diana! Whoo hoo, loop-dee-loop! I think I'm going to be sick...yaaay!"

"It's only mid morning," Dick volunteered. He shook his head as Diana threw Tim into the air, catching him on the descent. "Hey! Don't damage my little brother!" He ran out to play spotter to the acrobatic pair. Hippolyta touched Bruce on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"Bruce, this is going to be a very personal question, but you and Diana; how long ago was your first, um...encounter..." Hippolyta stumbled over the implied activity between her daughter and her husband. "I wouldn't usually ask, it's none of my business, but well, there were some strange things happening..."

"If you really need to know," Bruce tried to make this less awkward for both of them, "our first date was only last Friday. Barely two days ago."

"Two days? That's all?" Hippolyta balked on how little time had passed. So much had happened in that span of time.

"I know this all may seem sudden to you, Your Majesty, but Diana and I realized how much we want to be together..."

Hippolyta reached over and patted his arm. "No, that's not what I'm implying. I'm not surprised you two acted impulsively. It's in both your natures. I ask because I was given an indication of what was happening a few nights ago. I could hear your voices. I especially heard you, promising that you would face your future together, your way."

"You heard that? So that's what happened to the opal's energy," he grinned at her.

"Opals?"

"The charms Diana and I wore to hide our identities. A spell caused it to send a stream of magic to you. It was supposed to reveal some hidden secret. I'm sure it created some drama."

_There were forces working that helped them be heard._ "Yes, it caused all types of trouble," Hippolyta quipped back. "But I wanted to thank you for being there for her. She was going to experience the power loss anyways. Your support helped her through this difficult time. "

"I would cross oceans if I knew she needed me," Bruce answered.

"Or time," Hippolyta returned.

"I've already done that."

"More than you know," she whispered. An impulse took over her heart. She stared straight into his face, seeing another pair of sapphire eyes looking back at her. But instead of blame and sorrow, these eyes held joy and contentment - something she knew he hadn't experienced for a very, very long time. Life times, possibly.

Bruce froze at Hippolyta's stare. It was like she was searching his soul and found what she was looking for. He watched in confusion as she raised her hand towards his face. She hesitated, then she touched a finger to his temple, tracing a line from one side of his forehead to the other. Then she drew a star in the middle, like Diana's.

The Crown of Apollo...the Star of Artemis...

A King's crown.

Bruce could only describe what he felt as a surge of energy flowing through his body. He'd experience things like that before, but those were usually in the midst of battle when he was shot with energy beams or held with force fields. This charge caressed his skin, danced up his spine, and ended at his heart.

So that's what lightning feels like.

"What did you do?" he ask Hippolyta.

"I delivered a message from the gods. They are very proud of you. One particular goddess said...honor her."

"With everything I have." He knew which goddess she referred to. His favorite one.

"Bruce, I have to tell you something else." Hippolyta hesitated. "While I was on my quest, I received a vision. One that scared me to my immortal spirit. You were holding Diana in your cape, screaming for her to hold on. She didn't look like she was going to make it."

Bruce's blood ran cold at her description. "I know this vision. Harbinger gave Diana the same image before she died. I refuse to believe it will happen."

She reached over to touch his shoulder. "It will. Apollo let me see it, but it's not the only thing I saw. Kal-El, Clark as you call him, was there, too. You were telling him to hurry. I don't know the circumstances, but it may happen soon. I want to ask you to do something for me if...when it does."

"I will try, but I can't guarantee..."

"Stay with her, no matter what. Do not leave her side. You have no idea how intertwined your souls are. I know it sounds strange, but this goes beyond me, beyond Themyscira, even beyond the gods. Tell me you will stay together."

"Until my dying breath," Bruce growled.

"It may come to that."

"Your Majesty...I know you place great faith in the gods, and that your core belief is that they have a plan of some sort. I believe that we make our own futures, and that we can change our paths to what we want them to be. I will keep an eye out for Diana, but I've been doing that already. I don't need a vision to tell me to do so. Nor should you feel as if there's an imminent threat. You should know how lives turns on a whim."

"Yes, I do." She faced the man who was now her son-in-law. "But I want you to know something else. IF this happens...bring her to Themyscira. Even if she seems like she's passed on, take her there. We have resources that could make the difference between life and death. Promise me you'll try."

"I won't promise." She closed her eyes. "But I will remember. Should it become necessary." She nodded her head.

"Can I confess something else to you?" Hippolyta asked. He nodded. "I've had to face something these past few days that I've hid from Diana. It was the reason why I was so protective of her all her life and why I was so harsh when I exiled her. You touched upon it when we last spoke, but you didn't get the whole story." She sighed in resignation.

"I caused my sister's death. She left me to make a life of her own, and I tried to get her back. In the process, Antiope was killed. I might not have shot the arrow, but it was because of me it happened. I've tried to make up for it by protecting and providing for Diana as a queen could. She became the center of my universe. But I was angry that she left me to join your world, and I took it out on her, blaming our laws and banishing her from her home. I regret that so much."

Bruce stepped closer to Hippolyta. "So, you're saying that you feel it was your fault that your loved one died, though it was caused by someone else's hand, and that it influenced how you treated the ones you loved the most?" She nodded. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms. "Welcome to my world."

She allowed him to comfort her, then pushed away before her daughter saw them. "Yes, I remember the story of your parents and your son. I don't think that's the same thing."

"Your Majesty..."

"Polly."

"Ah...Hippolyta." They agreed it would stay there. "Take it from someone who knows. Regret is worthless. I've wasted so much time with looking back and wondering what if I had done things differently. I thought I had it under control by channeling my regret into my mission. Diana's showing me a better way. She's living a life of 'I know', not 'what if.'"

"So she listened to me," Hippolyta whispered. "And yet I'm not following my own advice."

"No more remorse, Hippolyta. Channel your regret into ruling your kingdom well. Diana's forgiven you. Now, just enjoy being her mother."

"You know, for a reportedly cold, calculating, emotionless crime fighter," he glowered at that description, "you are a wise, warm, and caring man. Diana chose well."

"Thanks...I think." Bruce scratched his head. "I've been getting a lot of backhanded compliments lately."

"You deserve them! Now stop talking about Diana, she's right there."

"What about me?" Diana landed, lightly setting Tim down. He happily collapsed to the ground, a dopey smile on his face. She stepped up to her husband and wound her arms around his waist. "Are you talking behind my back?"

Bruce glared at Hippolyta. "Troublemaker." She answered with a smirk.

"What are you two talking about? You're not making plans to test each other in the fighting pit, are you?" Diana glanced back and forth between them.

"No. Just wondering if your mother was still interested in trying something before she knocks it." Bruce looked significantly at Hippolyta. She grinned.

"Yes! I still would like to try that. When do you think we can start?"

"I'll let you know. I need to make some preparations first."

"Whenever you're ready. You know where I live."

"I don't like this. You're being too nice to each other. What are you up to?" Diana glared suspiciously at two of her favorite people.

Hippolyta smirked very un-royal like. "Just negotiating an multicultural exchange of knowledge. Don't worry, Diana. It's a learning experience."

Dick ran up to them, out of breath. "Next time you want to throw Tim into the stratosphere, can you make sure he's wearing a parachute or something? Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Bruce commented. "Superman used to do the same thing to you. Everytime I tried to get him to stop, you just egged him on."

"Hey, I grew up flying through the air. It's in my blood. Tim needs to retrain his wings. Diana, no more tossing the boy, got it?" He pointed at her in emphasis.

"Okay, Dick. I won't toss him anymore." She winked at the boy. Flying at the speed of sound wasn't prohibited. They could still do that.

"I think we've been standing out here too long. Alfred would have our heads if he found out we had the Amazon Queen lingering near the woods." Bruce held out his elbow towards Hippolyta. She just stared at it. He sighed, then motioned towards Diana instead. Eyebrow tilted towards her mother, she took her husband's arm and let him escort her back to the manor.

"Oh! That's what that means. I thought you were doing some strange Man's World challenge."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, you'll catch on." Dick repeated the gesture, bowing slightly to show what she was supposed to do.

"Is this to make sure I don't get lost? I don't think there was much of a chance for that, the palace is right there." Hippolyta let the young man take her arm and wind it with his.

"Cultural exchange, Polly! It's called chivalry. Believe it or not, we try and practice it sometimes." Tim ran up to her other side, taking her hand in his. She squeezed his fingers firmly.

"Now this is a gesture I understand very well."

* * *

_I take a walk beneath the waves / It's no ordinary day / Head up high I'm on my way - Fly away - Four Strings_


	32. Book 8 - 2nd Star - Ch 1: All the Sweet

**Book 8 - Second Star on the Right...**

_You've got your ball, you've got your chain / tied to me tight tie me up again / who's got their claws in you my friend / Into your heart I'll beat again / Sweet like candy to my soul / Sweet you rock and sweet you roll / Lost for you I'm so lost for you / You come crash into me - Crash into Me - Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

_"Mother followed a harsh and exacting goddess. While she was regal, she was rigid, too. Sometimes all I wanted was a kind word instead of instruction on how to be a proper royal princess. I want my rule to build upon her sacrifice, but have a tone of peace and love as well. Why fight for our freedom if we don't have love to make it all worthwhile?"  
__Hermes – Some Kind of Mushroom - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Constellation of the Swan  
_Stars sparkled underfoot as galaxies raced towards each other, excited to light the universe with their collision. The goddess watched these with blank interest, her thoughts tumbling like the asteroids in the distance. She sat at the edge of her constellation, legs dangling off the side of the swan's wing. Her bare toe skimmed the cosmos, leaving cloud of stardust in its wake.

Her little visitor arrived with a bounce, then hopped to her side. She glanced down and lightly touched his ears. His pink nose wiggled towards her hand in interest. She reached into her robe and brought out a carrot.

"Hello Bugs. Glad you could make it."

==It's not often you get a direct summons from the goddess of love so many times in a row. What can I do for you, beautiful?==

Aphrodite picked up the sweet bunny and laid him on her lap, holding the carrot as he munched away. "I have an assignment for you. Something particularly suited to your talents."

==That sounds interesting. I'm fast, smart, and look great when pulled out of a hat. Any of these what you're looking for?==

"You're a little smart alec aren't you? Watch it, fluffy, or you won't get a chance to win what you really want."

==But I already did. The Amazon Queen asked me for my real name and I was able to tell her. I get to become human after my assignment finishes.==

"But do you really want it to be finished? Or do you want to stay there in your human form?" The bunny hunkered down in her lap. "I know what you feel for your human hostess. Zatanna's beautiful, brave, and kind. And you've worked closely with her for quite a few years now. She ascertained your magical nature but never questioned where it came from."

==Yeah. I remember when she worked me into her magic act. We've been the best show in Gotham ever since! And I like the way she holds me when she pulls me out of her hat. She does that everytime she catches me, too. It's why I make her chase me so often.==

"Well, my little friend, that's the talent I need from you. I need you to cross a few universes and deliver something for me."

==Again? This is the second time I've been asked to deliver something. You gods forget, you already have a messenger. Why don't you ask Hermes?==

"We have him on other assignments. I know you went on an errand for the twins. Which one of the sent you?"

"Me." Aphrodite turned sharply at the male voice. She watched as Apollo walked up beside her and sat down, letting his legs dangle into the asteroid field. He kicked one particularly large rock out of the Solar System, blithely saving his planet from dying a horrible death. He reached over to lightly scratch Bugs' head. "You seem to be an in-demand familiar. What is it about you that's caught so much attention?"

==I'm so gosh darned cute.==

"Watch it, rabbit. I'm sure you'd taste great in a stew."

"Leave the bunny alone, Apollo. Was this your idea? What are you up to?"

"I should ask you the same questions, 'Dite. Or more importantly, why are you sending your talisman to a future that won't happen in our universe?"

"For the same reason you sent yours and your sister's to the magician in this one. This is a dangerous game we play, Apollo."

"If only it were a game, then it would be much more fun. Hopefully our actions will ensure the world's future in one universe, and reestablish the balance in the other. Much rides on the happiness of these two people. Little do they know how important they are."

"Their love is strong, but is it strong enough for this? I'm afraid for them. Tell me, prophecy god, what happens in this universe that keeps them together? What's in store for them?"

"Some terrible pain and possible loss. It's only through that risk will they grow stronger to face the larger danger looming over them. But it's up to the Fates to choose whether or not they survive. If they pull through, their group will usher in an era of peace that the world so desperately needs. If one dies, then we'll see the rise of an unstoppable tyrant that would take the entirety of the world's resources to stop. Such would be the heartache of the one left behind. Either which way, they bring the world together."

"What an awful alternative! What good would that do to put them through such suffering?"

"You know as well as I do what happens to mortals under strife. A brave few pull together and rise from the ashes. Some go even farther. You've blessed many during times of war and sickness, it's what made them stronger. And that's how they survive - not because of us, but despite us."

"And what if they never got together?"

"You're sending this little one to that universe. Let him tell you what it looks like."

"I can see your manipulations, Apollo. Tell me, is the scourge that's been loosed on the world of your making, or did you just let it happen?" The God of Light and Plagues bowed his head in shame.

"I created the scourge on Hera's orders, but I didn't want to release it. She wanted something that would challenge these super mortals to their fullest extent. They are investigating it as if it was one of their mysteries to solve and call it a day. It's of divine origin, though they wouldn't recognize it as such. And it will take a divine solution to defeat it."

"Why don't you just destroy it? Or let the mortals know how to defeat it?"

"I'm leading them as best I can, but Hera's watching me. She holds something of mine that I hold dear. One wrong move..."

"How did it even get loose in the first place?"

"I am not without my regrets, 'Dite. It was stolen."

"Who would do such a thing? If it was stolen, would Hermes be able to tell us who did it? That's his territory."

"I already asked him, but he doesn't know, though he does have his suspicions. He's heard whispers in the wind while escorting souls to Hades. The culprit is someone more sinister. And she would hold the one thing that would neutralize my plague..."

"That's why you helped the Amazon Queen! Her...connections...are a part of this puzzle as well. And yet, you find yourself drawn to her, too."

"I find her intriguing. I've watched her ever since her sister was queen of their people. Hippolyta went through trials beyond what many would have thought necessary to save her daughter and, in extension, my chosen hero. Their trinity is a powerful one."

"A trinity of darkness, light, and that place in between. But was she the dawn or dusk?"

"Hippolyta is from that place of infinite hope and possibilities. Such is the nature of her immortality. But you? You send your talisman to a place of dead ends and cold hearts. Why there?"

"Because of your interference, a glimmer of hope sparked in that cold heart. He's as much your hero there as he is here. But he weakens, just as mortals do. He needs help to do what he needs to."

"His life has not been kind to him, has it? But my sister has sent one of her own to look after him, too. Artemis' guardian was able to follow a line of magic from her talisman, though Diana didn't know she sent it. Your little messenger should be able to follow that. It's truly amazing; she loves him in more than one universe."

"Which is one of the reasons why I never abandoned her." She patted the animal on her lap, having forgotten him in their conversation. "Hippomenes, do you know where to go?"

==Yes, mistress. But I know that type of guardian. He'll try to eat me.==

"No he won't, not when you show him the talisman. He'll recognize it as companion to the one he saw his mistress wear. Tell him that it'll protect his current master. He will refrain from eating you."

==I hope you're right. I've done well keeping my hide in one piece all this time. But, do you promise to give me a chance to stay with my mistress?==

"I will push her in that direction. Though I think once she knows who you are, she'll give you her own chance." Hippomenes ran a delicate paw over an ear, the gesture conveying his hope. Aphrodite draped the talisman around his neck, shortening the fine chain to fit. The charm sparkled like a tiny red star.

Aphrodite carefully stood, holding the rabbit in her arms. She pointed towards her planet. "The path starts that way, past Venus and Sol. Travel as fast as you can, it'll strengthen the time dilation. You'll know you're there when the talisman pulls you towards its intended host. When you're finished, follow the path back home. It may take longer returning, but you'll be okay."

Apollo stood next to them. "You may not recognize the city, but go towards Gotham. Give this to Bruce's guardian. He'll know what to do next."

Both gods gave the fluffy white messenger their benedictions as a gentle touch to his head. Then Aphrodite tossed him towards the sun. Hippomenes hopped as fast as he could, imagining he was the human he used to be, racing toward the boulder that marked the finish line. He lost that race. He wouldn't this one.

Using the magic imbued in his form, Hippomenes traveled from one universe to another.

Aphrodite watched as the magical creature fazed from their plane of existence. "We've meddled too much in this karmic cycle, but I'm not about to stand by as they're put through another lifetime of heartache."

"If we handle this right, that journey ends here. We will see the conclusion of this story one way or another."

"I will not leave them, Apollo. I did that once and Hera interfered. One letter, one message of consolation lost to ash, and people suffered. I won't let that happen again."

"You don't have to tell me. I've run through many different scenarios, and they've all come to the same point. Bruce and Diana are the key, their connection will define the outcome. I'm invested in their fate as well. I won't leave them again, either."

"Then you should go. I do believe one of those that binds them is about to wake up. I'm sure you wouldn't mind being there when she does."

"No, I wouldn't. But I need to do a few things first. So do you. We'll meet again soon."

"Probably sooner than you think. Those two need our help in more ways than one. We might need your help to knock some sense into them."

"I think you're more than up for that task. Just hit one of them in the head with a loaded arrow. They'll be back on track in no time."

God and goddess grinned at each other, both ready to play their parts in keeping their chosen blessed in line. Apollo took a deep breath, willed the sun to rise on a specific household, and stepped off the Swan's wing to plummet back down to Gaia.

* * *

_Ancient Mediterranean Sea, aboard the _Tefenut..._before_ The Great Disappearance...  
The woman gazed out across the sea, marveling at how different the sunrise looked away from land. She held her son in her arms, his warm body shielded from the water spray by the heavy, dark cloak her husband draped on her shoulders. Antiope smiled at that thought - 'husband'. As far as she knew, she was the only Amazon to have ever married a man.

As Captain, Sekhmet had the authority to perform a quick ceremony. Theseus' Honored Messenger stood by, coaching her on what to say and what was expected in an Athenian wedding. Some of the details were changed; no vows of obedience or servitude were exchanged. Antiope would have stopped all promises if those were included.

Theseus then gave her an unexpected wedding gift; an opal necklace in a bright silver setting. He had it commissioned in the hope that he would be able to give it to her. He explained that the stone was a gift from his father, Poseidon. He then told a story on how some opals were the shed tears of Zeus as he cried in relief after defeating the Titans. Each of the Olympian gods received one and passed more down to their children. Antiope cherished this token from her husband and the gods.

Theseus strode out onto the deck to join his new wife. He wound his arms around her waist and nestled his face into her unbound tresses. Though it was customary for Athenian women to cover their hair in modesty, he insisted that she leave hers free. Her dark locks were one of his favorite physical attributes on her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he murmured in her ear.

"Good morning. Say 'good morning' to your Poppa." Antiope raised their son in her arms for Theseus to see. He reached down to caress his cheek. The boy frowned at the touch.

"Hey, I'm your father. How come I get that look?"

"Your fingers are rougher. They're not soft like Momma's. Are they, Little Bird? No they're not!" Theseus frowned as the baby grinned at his mother's light voice. "I can see where he get's his expressions from. He definitely looks like his Poppa."

"'Little Bird'? Who gave him that name?"

"Hippolyta did. We don't name our sons since they don't stay with us, so we give them nicknames to have something to call them. I think she also did that so she could have her own little pigeon."

"Well, if my plan worked out right, she'll have a 'chick' by next year. Figured I would send her a present that should change her mind about The Ritual. She seemed interested the last time I saw her. Then she can tell you what she thought of the whole process. I'm sure she'll have some definite opinions either which way."

Theseus reached over and took their son from Antiope's arms. He wanted to make up for the time he wasn't there to hold him when he was born. Between the rocking of the ship and the slight bouncing motion he made, the King had his little prince sleeping in no time.

"So, what are you going to name him, Theseus? He can't go by 'Little Bird' for the rest of his life. Other kingdoms wouldn't be able to take him seriously."

"You've cared for him since he was born. You should name him." Antiope stared at her husband. "It's a shame Amazons don't name their sons. I think that would be the first step to bridging the gap between our worlds - acknowledging your boy children actually exist."

Antiope embraced two of the most important people in her life. She laid her hand on her husband's arm, and caressed her son's cheek with the other. Just like his name, he opened his mouth when her finger touched close to his lips, even in his sleep. _Little Bird...Auntie Pigeon..._

The Queen felt a hollow in her heart. Even as she had two of those she loved the most with her, one large piece of her soul was left back on Themyscira. She hoped Hippolyta would understand her decision. The note she left should be enough to calm her down, then an envoy could be sent to open communications between their worlds. When that happened, Antiope wished that she would be able to return home holding her son's hand, ready to reintroduce him to his Auntie Pigeon.

But what name would she use to make the introductions?

"Hippolytus. That's his name. He will be named after the Queen of the Amazons, and his aunt. How's that?" Antiope wasn't accustomed to asking a man for anything, but she felt that this was partially his decision, too.

"I think it's perfect. He can be the one that brings our peoples together. He will be the son of both worlds."

"That he can be. Though, I think he will have to learn how to walk first."

"Yes. One thing at a time. Right, my son?" Theseus leaned down to kiss Hippolytus on his forehead, then his wife on the lips. Then he brought Antiope into his arms, faced the rising sun, and sang a song to Apollo, welcoming that beautiful new day.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Bruce & Diana's Room  
_Diana laid in the palatial bed, caressing the strong arms that surrounded her. Bruce leaned into her back and pulled her more firmly against his body. They both gazed out the window, watching the sun slowly color the night sky a dusky rose. They should be sleeping, but they would be parting ways later that day. Husband and wife wanted to experience each other a bit longer.

"So, Bruce. What are you doing today?"

"Hmm...it's Monday, so I have some meetings lined up. Finance, logistics, R&D,' he stifled a yawn, "and a lunch meeting with a potential investor. The usual Wayne business. You?"

"I'm taking Mother to the Themysciran Embassy to let her inspect how we've built it up. We'll be going over the exchange proposal that the Pentagon approved. I was worried that she might not agree to the idea, but now I think she's intrigued. Then I'll fly her back home in my jet. It'll be nice to spend some time with her, hear about her experiences. I think I have a few things to tell her, too."

"Sounds nicer than my day. It's good that you'll be able to spend time with her. I know she's missed you these past few months."

"I've missed her, too, though she understands that my attention is now otherwise taken. How I wish we didn't have responsibilities today. I want to stay here, just like this," she leaned further into Bruce's embrace. He tightened his arms around her.

"I wish we could, too. It feels too soon to go back to 'real life', whatever that is. If only I could steal you away to a secluded island...you think your mother would let us borrow hers?"

"If you could find a place to stash a tribe full of curious women, sure. Then we can take over the entire kingdom." They both grinned at the scenario she painted, then snuggled into each other. They continued to stare out the window.

"I know the night sky, but that one bright star is unfamiliar to me. What is that, a satellite?" Diana asked. Bruce unwound his arms from Diana's body to grab his communicator from the bed stand beside them. He aimed the camera towards the lights in question, then tapped the display a few times, bringing up the desired information.

"The small star to the left is Alpha Leporis, a part of the Hare constellation. Take a look at what the other 'star' is." He handed the communicator to Diana, allowing him to take her in his arms again. She glanced at the display and smiled.

"It's the Watchtower! Wow, I didn't realize that it was so close. It's beautiful."

"It floats between the Earth and the Moon, and it's the largest vessel in orbit, so it would also be one of the brightest objects in the sky when it hits the sun's light just right. I'd see it occasionally while on patrol. I especially notice it on Friday nights, after leaving you. I never really thought of it as beautiful, but you're right. It is."

"We'll be able to see each other there tomorrow. There's a Founder's meeting in the afternoon. Will you be able to get there early?"

"I could. I'll transport up right after patrol. Why?"

"I'm going to try and join Shayera for coffee in the morning. We can meet there before hand. My quarters?"

"Ah, Diana. I'll be there as fast as I can, but we need to be careful. It was hard enough keeping my feelings for you under wraps before. Now..."

Diana turned in his arms and lifted herself onto her elbows, pushing Bruce back into the pillows. She ran her fingertips across his bare chest as she leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. He reached up to move her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek in the process.

"How long are we going to keep our marriage a secret?" Diana asked. "I know we need to be cautious, but I don't want to live a lie. I'm not ashamed of loving you."

"I know you're not. And believe me, I want to shout to the world that I married Wonder Woman, but there are so many things that could go wrong."

"Like what? Let's go through the worst case scenarios. News gets out that Wonder Woman and Batman are doing 'The Dirty'."

Bruce let out a laugh. "You've been hanging around Shayera too much."

"Actually, I learned that one from Dick." Bruce frowned. "But say it becomes known that two high-level Leaguers are in a relationship. Other than our reputations growing exponentially, what could happen?"

"This could be used against us."

"How? I get kidnapped? How long do you think that would last?"

"Not too long, I have to admit. But what about others?"

"Well, it's no secret who and what I am, so I'll be watching after those I love anyways. No one knows who you are, so your household is safe, too."

"That's if we reveal that we're together as Leaguers. What if I'm used against you?"

"First of all, I don't know anyone who can hold you long enough to even send a ransom note before you destroy them. And if they get lucky enough to incapacitate you, I'd tear the building down around their ears until they let you go or I get you myself. Next."

"Violent. That's sexy." Bruce pulled her warm body on top of him, causing her to straddle his groin. He caressed her skin, resting his hands at the curve of her lower back. "And team issues? What if we have a disagreement, or this somehow doesn't work. What would that do to us and the League."

"You think the team would let us have any issue between us? They'll probably do a better job at keeping us honest than Alfred. We already know of three that would risk your wrath to make sure we stay together. They would probably lock us into a room and make us hash it out. And I know for a fact that Kal would throw me back in to fix our problems just so he won't have to handle you and your 'moods'."

"I'm not sure if I want him 'throwing' you anywhere. My Amazon." He emphasized this by squeezing her in his arms.

"All you have to do is agree with everything I say and we won't have a problem."

"Only if you acknowledge that I'm always right."

"Kal's got his work cut out for him." Bruce glared. Diana kissed him on the nose.

"Okay," Bruce breathed. "Bruce Wayne and Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

"Ah, the Playboy and the Princess. That's one ready made for the tabloids."

"You know how nasty they can be. One will have Bruce and Diana dating while Batman and Wonder Woman hate each other. The other will have you pregnant with my triplets. Another will say that you've kidnapped me to Paradise Island for an obscure fertility ritual and let the entire tribe have their way with me."

Diana gasped. "How did you know about that?" Bruce's eyes widened. "Wow, you should see your face. You really believed me. That's cute." She squeaked when he pinched her butt. "No, not the entire tribe. But..." she blushed, "there is a ritual honoring Aphrodite that hasn't been performed in centuries. A couple worships her on her altar, and one of those have to be from the royal house. It's said to bless the land and seas with abundance, bring children to our people, and bestow fortune to those who give her honor."

Bruce blinked thoughtfully. He could tell she spoke the truth. "Ah...when is this ritual performed?"

"Usually during a solstice or an equinox, though anytime works." She smiled. He mentally wrote that onto his calendar.

"This ritual...there are no witnesses, right?"

"Well, that depends."

"On..."

"Do you want the entire tribe there?" She watched as he tried to formulate an answer for that thought. He wasn't having a good time of it. "Did I distract you well enough from your tabloids?"

"Who? Oh, those. Yes, you did. And you've successfully illustrated how the reality is so much better than anything they could print. But you know how negative they can be."

"I don't care what they print. I think our love will be plain to see and all the sensationalism they make up will shrivel when we're still together." Bruce admired her bravery, but hoped her naivete didn't hurt her.

"Usually, neither do I. But in this case, I've had to build a reputation that may not be compatible with royalty. I don't want to sully your image."

"I guess we'll just have to re-build your reputation from the ground up. I think you'd look great on my arm, don't you?"

"Ah, so the Princess chose the Playboy. Nice. And what exactly do you see in me?"

"I remember dancing with you in Paris. You were quite the suave, debonair gentleman. You came to mind when I started drawing up the exchange proposal and wanted to find a civilian investor. I heard some rumors about your deep pockets and," she glanced down his body, "considerable assets. Had to find out myself. I discovered the truth and decided to keep you."

"I hope I lived up to the hype." Her twinkling grin brought a smile to his face. "Well, there's no doubt that I'd want to stay with you after you caught me. You make me look good." She reached up to fluff her hair, as if saying _of course I do_. This made him smile even more. "I can imagine the headlines - 'Wonder Woman Married! Diana Wayne now Princess of Gotham'. I'll be totally lost in the fray. That's actually not a bad idea..."

"You know, Mr. Wayne," Diana tapped him on the chest to emphasis his name, "my people would probably expect me to choose to marry a man considering I'm around you guys all the time, but they may not like the idea of me taking your name. Smacks too much of a man owning a woman. I won't be able to use it there."

"Then how about me taking yours?" Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "I know Amazons don't have last names, but you had one here, correct, Ms. Prince?"

"Yes, I did, but that was a cover name and for accounts. Are you sure? You don't have to give up your name for me."

"But it would be expected of you should we have done this publicly. I have no problem being called 'Mr. Prince' among your people. I kind of like it. Do you know the pressure I'm under being a Wayne? 'You have a legacy to uphold, Mr. Wayne. Your parents would be disappointed in you, Mr. Wayne. This company holds your family's history, Mr. Wayne. Don't screw it up.' I think it would be refreshing to start a new image with a new name."

"It is! Actually, I've done it four times now. Diana Prince...Wonder Woman...Nightgale...Diana Wayne. I got one more on you. Keep up, Bats."

"Oh, let's not compare aliases and names. I'm sure I can pull a few more out of the old files to go up against yours."

"There is one you have to get used to among my people...Your Highness." She grinned as he rolled his eyes in pain.

"More fodder for the Style Page royalty hounds." Slowly, his expression changed to a mischievous smirk.

"Things don't bode well when you have that smile. What are you thinking?" Diana scooted up his body to look into his eyes.

"What would you say about taking matters into our own hands?"

"I think you've already done that, Mr. Warm Hands." He gave an appreciative squeeze of her own ample assets.

"No, that's mine. This would be more like telling our own story. Controlling what the world sees and how we want them to see us."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"We're both very visible in the media's eye. They would report all they see, even some they don't. How about we feed them some information. Just a little bit at a time."

"Mr. Prince...are you talking about baiting the press? Isn't that a little dangerous for you?"

"What? I thought you liked danger."

"I do, when I can take it out back and beat it into submission. But that scenario can explode in a blink of an eye. You sure you want to do that?"

"I'm tired of having to watch out for every word I say and every move is analyzed. I've manipulated the press for years, and look at what it's gotten me. How about we use it to our advantage. And we do have a secret weapon."

"We do?"

"What reporter do we know who wouldn't mind having the most exclusive story in the style section?"

"You think Lois will let him have it?"

"They can battle it out. That should be fun to watch."

"Don't make me have to drag you down to your cave when you two get started again."

"You can drag me anywhere you want..."

"You are incorrigible!"

"And I'm yours."

"You absolutely are, and I want what's mine...right now."

"Yes, Your Highness." He twisted abruptly, laying her back into their pillows. They fell into the kiss before the sheets could settle around their bodies.

His hands memorized every curve - her softness, her warmth, how her skin prickled with goose pimples when he touched her with the most feather soft of caresses. When she raised her arms to wind around his neck, he pushed them above her head and entwined his fingers with hers. He continued to kiss her as he entered her, his mouth covering hers as she moaned her pleasure.

They moved slowly together, taking their time to touch, to taste, to feel. When they reached their climax, names were whispered as they clutched each other in barely controlled passion. And as they descended from their high, it only took a glance to start all over again.

They quietly continued loving each other, one session melding into another as the sun rose without them.

* * *

_Once upon a dream, I was dying for you / Tasting only sweet, drinking memories of you / Your hand touches my cheek as you whisper softly..._

* * *

A/N So, you're probably wondering "Hey! What happened after they went back to Wayne Manor after Hippolyta showed up? What about Alfred's reaction? What about his special dinner?" Well...that's a WHOLE 'nother story. That would have held up this story for another month or two, and I wanted to give that it's own attention. It's format will be simpler than this one, so I jumped ahead in the story.

So, know that there's another story coming down the pipe. It'll be considered a "Deleted Scene." Soon, hopefully! The outline is percolating in my head. That's all. Carry on!


	33. Second Star - Ch2: Celebrating Life

_Imagine there's no heaven / It's easy if you try/ No hell below us / Above us only sky / Imagine all the people / Living for today..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer / But I'm not the only one / I hope someday you'll join us / And the world will be as one. - Imagine - John Lennon_

* * *

"_I deserve to hear anything created with me in it. I want to know how the story turns out."  
__"I think I could do that. But I'm a morning person, I may have to wake you up to sing it to you."  
__"I get up early, so it wouldn't be a problem for me."  
__Artemis – Going Hunting - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Guest Room  
_Hippolyta had always been an early riser. Morning was her favorite time of the day - the coolness of the air, the soft light of the rising sun, and the potential for great things to happen. This was when she felt the most optimistic. Waking up in a different place gave this an even more exciting flavor.

Already there were so many things that she had experienced staying at her new son-in-law's home. Sure, she had visited Man's World when she attended Kal-El's funeral, but her time had been short, the occasion sad, and she stayed with her daughter on the Watchtower. Even there, she could tell that the quarters were fairly austere and utilitarian. However, the view from the room's portholes were the only decoration she felt the station needed. Seeing Gaia pass by her window as she laid on the firm mattress was one of the most majestic experiences in her life.

Now, she could barely bring herself to crawl out of the most comfortable bed she'd ever felt. Hippolyta luxuriated under the soft sheets and cuddle into the fluffy pillow at her cheek. She wondered if she could get one of these into her palace chambers. She glanced over to the window at the rising sun; it was almost time to start the day. There was much to do, and she had to get ready to be transported home.

Then Hippolyta closed her eyes and smiled. It was more a tickle in her subconscious than an overt touch, but she knew he was there. She breathed in deep and exhaled with a sigh. Tempting, but not yet...not yet...

"I know you're there. You feel like sunshine."

_That's what happens when you call the sun to rise every morning. Are you ready for your song?_

"More than ready. But not here. Wait until I get home."

_Why should we wait? I'm here, you're there...obviously wearing only the sheet that covers you._

"Apollo, we are in my daughter's and son-in-law's home. That would be strange. Only one rutting couple per household. Rules of being a good guest."

_Then make sure they have their own palace to stay at when they visit Themyscira. Mine won't be a one time trip. _Hippolyta shivered in anticipation at the god's promise.

"Mmmm...I can arrange that. So except for...that...to what do I owe this pleasant conversation?"

_First of all, I'm here to deliver a few things. They'll be on the chair by the door when you deem to open your eyes._

"Nice. Can't wait to see what they are. Anything else, Your Radiance?"

_How I love the way you say that. But, there is something I want you to do. Find the library with the tall clock. Then look for a book. I will let you know which one. Pray to Athena to understand the language it is written in._

"I will do as you say, Your Radiance. What am I looking for?"

_One more story to the cycle. You'll know it when you see it._

"Alright." Hippolyta paused, waiting for more instructions. She started to open her eyes and raise from the bed...

_Wait. Lay back, keep your eyes closed. I have one more thing to tell you. _Hippolyta obeyed, concerned at the authority in his voice. What more did he have to say?

Hippolyta was pushed back into her pillows as she felt him kiss her. Without thinking, she reached up and wound her arms around his neck, answering him with a fire she didn't know she possessed. She felt him lay on top of her, and she arched her body to touch him. His hand reached down to caress her leg and she couldn't help but lift her knees to cradle him between her thighs...

She was suddenly alone in her bed, breathing hard and shaking at the desire surging through her body. She opened her eyes to stare at the blank ceiling, cursing and thanking him in her thoughts.

_That's just a preview of what's to come. We should do this on Aphrodite's altar. An honoring between a god and an immortal would have her in the palm of your hands for centuries. _

"You bring the wine, I'll supply the candles."

Hippolyta could feel his smile in her mind, then his presence drifted away. Running her hands down her face, she rolled over to see what he left for her on the chair. Her grin widened when she discovered her royal robes draped along its back, a tiara set upon a pillow, and the Hunter's Bow and Herald's Arrows leaning against the arm. As she stood up to prepare for the day, she laughed at one more object.

A perfect, golden apple laid in the middle of her crown.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Alfred's Kitchen  
_"So if Polly's my grandmother, and Diana's my mother, does that mean everyone on Themyscira is my aunt? She calls them 'sister'. I've never had an aunt, not that I know of anyways. Mom and Dad never introduced me to one. Figured she would have wanted to find me once my parents passed away. My real parents...not Bruce and Di. That's going to be confusing, having two sets of parents. Some would probably say I'm lucky since I got a new pair. Not that I'm saying they're better or worse, but now that I think about it...Batman's my dad, Wonder Woman's my mom, the Queen of the Amazons is my grams, wow...that's pretty neat...did you hear that Di wanted to induct me into the Justice League? That's cool, though I don't know if I want to do that. I might start my own group. What do you think Al-upmpf! Mmmm..."

Alfred paused the boy's musings by shoving a butter croissant in his mouth. This was their routine almost every morning. Tim used the butler as a sounding board, working out the various tidbits of information that floated through his brain. Alfred let him ramble, enjoying how he tied ideas together, arriving in some very interesting, if slightly random, conclusions.

Eventually during the commentary, Alfred had to remind the boy to eat. This usually resulted in Tim glancing up, realizing he was late for school, grabbing anything he could find, and running towards the limo. To counteract the impending rush, the butler found that it was easier just to shut the boy up. He learned to time it where Tim would ask his opinion, then pop a pastry in his mouth during the first syllable of his name. Hence, Tim was the only one he allowed to call him "Al".

Hippolyta entered the kitchen just as Tim's mouth was filled with food. His cheeks puffed out and he labored with chewing his breakfast. The queen's arrival surprised both the boy and butler. They stared at her as she took stock of them.

"Mmfmmng, mrrr mmmgttmf!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand 'mouth full'. Is that traditional morning Batspeak?" Tim covered his mouth to keep from spitting out his food. Hippolyta smiled and joined him at the counter.

"I believe he said 'good morning, Your Majesty'. I've become fluent in morning mouth full. I hear it everyday." Alfred patted Tim on the head as the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah! Then good morning to you. I see I'm not the only early riser in the household."

"It's orientation day at Gotham Academy. Tim's a freshman this year, and he'll be among the youngest in his class." Alfred placed a glass of orange juice in front of the boy. Tim drank eagerly to clear out his mouth. "He was advanced a grade due to his high peformance in his studies. Bruce is worried about him handling bigger kids, but I think he will do fine."

"Eh. I helped take down melting mind-controlled zombies. I can handle myself around a bunch of jocks." Both adults raised an eyebrow at the boy's bravado.

"That's what Bruce is worried about," Alfred droned. "He knows you can take care of yourself. It's the others he hopes won't bother you. He's already preparing excuses on why his young son can defend himself so well."

"Well, you should use force as a last resort," Hippolyta advised. "My sister taught me that it takes a great amount of skill to defeat an enemy without throwing a strike. I learned that the hard way. She was a master at using her opponent's force against them. She even took down an angry amazon while three months pregnant, without using her fists!"

"Wow! Bruce says the same thing, except he quotes Sun Tzu. I'm reading the 'Art of War' for the third time. Good stuff, though I'm still a little confused at the tactical parts. I think once I'm back out in the field, I'll be able to practice some of the things he writes. Sun Tzu, not Bruce. Though some of the sayings uses things that we don't see in Gotham. Like 'Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain.' We don't have any mountains in Gotham. I guess I could substitute those with buildings. Those are pretty solid. Hey, you said your sister was pregnant. That means her kid would have been my cousin, right?"

"Huh?" Hippolyta blinked at the sudden change of thought. His quote of Sun Tzu's wisdom on fire, wind, wood, and mountain brought a flash of memory.

_Together. Forever._

"I think Tim finished a thought he had earlier about the new relations he's been given through Bruce and Diana's marriage. If your sister had a child, then you would have been her aunt. That would make your niece his cousin."

"Does she still live with you? Diana didn't mention having a cousin. Would that make her my second cousin? Can I meet her?"

"Um...my sister had a boy. He was my nephew. The last time I saw him, I was taking Antiope's body home for her funeral. She died during a war."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tim glanced down in sympathetic sadness. "So...your nephew lost his mom like I did. I feel sorry for him."

"Hippolytus was only a baby, but he knew something was wrong. He stayed with his father since he wasn't allowed on Themyscira, so I thought he would be taken care of."

"At least he had his dad. That's good." Hippolyta smiled weakly at Tim's optimism. After reading what happened to Hippolytus, she wondered if it would have been better to fight for the boy herself.

_One more story to the cycle._

"He had many things happen to him in his lifetime," Hippolyta replied softly. "I just learned about them myself. According to your stories, he died during a deception perpetrated by his stepmother, but then he went on to live a long, prosperous life."

"Huh?" It was the boy's turn to be confused.

"Ponder over that one, Master Tim. You have until we reach school to figure it out." Alfred glanced at Hippolyta. "I know that story. There's even a play about it, though they got his mother wrong. Guess him having a name close to yours confused a few people."

"I could see how it could. I don't understand why Antiope named her son after me. I didn't deserve it."

"That's usually done to honor someone. Obviously, your sister thought highly of you."

"I wish I was there to protect him from all that happened to him. My poor Little Bird..."

"'Little Bird'? That's what Diana calls me. Kinda funny with her being Nightgale and me being Robin. She actually helped me out. She discovered that I had an evil spirit inside of me. Well, not a spirit, but more like a villian. Joker, that was his name, he planted his mind in mine and wanted to control me as I grew up, then he was going to take over my body. Bruce and I didn't even know he was there! But Diana discovered it through her charm and tricked him out of me. It felt like I had come alive again. I didn't even know how far gone I was until she got rid of him."

"I'm glad she was able to help you." Hippolyta stared at the boy who was now her grandson. She wasn't there for her own Little Bird. She'd be damned if she'd let that happen again. "So...Diana's named Nightgale? Can you tell me more about that?"

"Sure! It happened when she lost her powers. We thought she was only going to spend the weekend here, but the Batsignal went up. Then..."

"How about you tell her on the way to school, Master Little Bird. You're going to be late." Alfred held out his arm to the queen, offering his elbow. "That is, if Her Majesty wouldn't mind riding with us along the way. I'm sure the two upstairs would like more time to themselves."

"I would be glad to come with you. I'd like to hear more stories on what happened here. You don't think I'm overdressed for this?" She motioned to her royal robes as she took Alfred's arm. She understood the overture now.

"You're fine. No one will see you. Would you like something to eat to take with us?"

"I have an apple. I can eat it along the way."

Tim glanced at the oranges and bananas in the fruit bowl. "Where'd you get an apple?"

"Same place where I got my royal robes. Let's go!" Both older man and younger boy glanced at each other, intrigued by that mystery.

* * *

_Alfred's Limo, Center City Gotham, enroute to Gotham Academy  
_Alfred watched the interaction between the boy and the Amazon Queen with interest. He continually glanced into the rearview mirror as Tim and Hippolyta chattered back and forth. Or as she insisted...Polly. Any other time, the proper English gentleman would have chided the young one on being so familiar with royalty. Now, he just found it endearing.

The blond woman contently munched on her apple as Tim told her about the night Diana became Nightgale. It was interesting hearing it from his point of view - it sounded like some fantastical movie out of Hollywood. He even included sound effects and body gestures. Polly exclaimed at the right times, asked questions when appropriate, and listened with open ears. This was the type of attention the boy craved.

The trip to Gotham Academy ended too quickly, even with Alfred controlling the red lights to buy them more time. Tim glanced out the window sullenly. His animated voice dimmed to silence, and his lower lip puckered out the slightest bit. Both adults noticed his sudden change in mood.

"What's wrong, Tim? We're here, I think." Hippolyta leaned towards the window, observing the crowd with wide, excited eyes. She hadn't seen that many young people in one place in so long. And never so diverse - light and dark skinned, tall and short...boys and girls.

"I'm not going to see you for a long time, am I?" Hippolyta's attention was diverted by the sadness in Tim's voice.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're going back to Themyscira today. You have a kingdom to run, and I have school. This place gives a lot of homework. Bruce won't even let me out on patrol if I don't finish it. I'll never get to visit you."

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Diana has ways she can come home, you should be able to accompany her a few times. And Bruce is family, he can bring you, too."

"I guess. But after this past weekend, all this," he motioned to the school, "seems so...boring."

"Tim, let me tell you something." Hippolyta wound her arm around the boy's shoulders. "Live as normal a life as you can. I know it can seem dull, but believe me, after awhile of 'fantastical and exciting', you'll need to pull back and remember what you're fighting for. Bruce fights for you, and now, so does Diana. I know they would rather see you attend to your studies and friends than have you put yourself in harms way. It would make me feel better, too.

"Besides," she turned his head back out the window, "would you call that sight 'boring'?"

Tim looked to where she indicated. A group of girls walked past the limo, their high pitched, lively voices tinkling in the humid air. Even in their school uniforms, each had their own qualities to admire. Off in the distance, another young girl kissed her father lightly on the cheek as he dropped her off. Before she could run to join her friends, he called her back and handed her an envelope. She glanced at it in curiosity, and opened it while walking to the girls.

She suddenly froze, reading the letter.

"_Hola, Alicia! Que pasa?" _One of the girls in the group called to their still friend. "Are you going to stand there all morning? Why are you smiling so much?"

"_Es verdad? Estoy soñando? Gracias Tio Bruce!_" Alicia waived the paper in the air. "I received a scholarship! I'm going to art college!" The girls started jumping up and down in glee.

"Where did you get that? Don't you still have one year left?"

"My rich uncle set it up for me. Well, he's not really my uncle, but he might as well be. He's the one sending me here, and he helped my parents, too. I can use my senior year to work on my portfolio and get some internships. I never thought I'd get to do this. I'm so excited, I could just scream!" The girls eagerly listened to their friend's good fortune. Tim stared mesmerized, watching the new art student's long braid sway down her back.

"Wow...I think I'm going to be late for my orientation. Don't want to make a bad impression." Turning back to Hippolyta and winding his arms around her neck, Tim squeezed as firmly as he could. "Have a good trip home, Polly. I hope to see you soon. Maybe for the holidays?"

Hippolyta held onto him as if she didn't want to let him go...because she didn't. "I'll ask Diana about that. I'm sure we can work it out. And if you can't come to me, I'll see about visiting you. Your father promised to help me with a special project. You could possibly assist with that, too."

"Really? That's interesting. What are you guys thinking about? I can help with a lot of things. Does it involve computers? I'm good at those. What about..."

"Master Tim. School. Now." Alfred glared at him through the rearview window.

"Yes, sir." He kissed Hippolyta quickly on the cheek. "Bye!" Grabbing his book bag, he swiftly opened the door and ran towards the school entrance. He glanced at the girls as he passed them. They all turned to him.

"Look! He's so young. Do freshman always look that small?"

Alicia swiped at her friend's shoulder. "Leave him alone, he's adorable. It wasn't that long ago we were that little. Let's go, he's probably going to orientation. We have to get there so we can do our part." With that, the wise, college-bound senior led her girlfriends into the school.

"Your Majesty, that was some deft maneuvering you did there. You seem to know what you're talking about."

"I do, Master Alfred. I've fought many battles in my long lifetime. It wasn't until I had a moment of peace that I figured out how much I wanted 'normal.'"

Alfred surprised her by exiting the car, walking over to the back, and opened her door. "You should sit up front with me. We can mull over our own versions of 'normal.' I'll give you a tour of Gotham at the same time. Then we'll return to the manor to get you ready to go home."

Hippolyta took the elderly gentleman's offered hand. "'Normal' is such a subjective word for us, isn't it? How long have you known Bruce?"

"All his life. I was the first one outside of his parents to hold him when he was born. A strong boy, he was." Alfred smiled warmly. "I remember as if it was yesterday. His father was so proud!"

He opened the front passenger door to let the her settle in, then closed it so he could take his place on the driver's side. He didn't know, but his courtly manners amused the queen. It seemed like a fuss to do things for a woman that she could do herself. Cultural difference indeed. But she knew the spirit of his actions were in the right place. She appreciated the gesture.

"I didn't realize you were so involved with Bruce's upbringing. Do most families from your world do that?"

"I guess it depends. I was a friend of Bruce's father, Thomas. I fell on some...difficult...times, and he offered me sanctuary. I didn't mind taking the butler position, I'd used that as a cover before. But I didn't realize how much I'd enjoy working for such a beautiful family." He looked around, then leaned in towards Hippolyta.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded. "I named him. I took one look at him and told Thomas 'he's a big boy! He's going to be a bruiser. You should name him something strong, like Bruce.' I didn't think he was going to do it. For some reason, they thought they were having a girl. They only had one name picked out.

"What was that?" Hippolyta's heart started beating faster. Was it Diana? That would be too much of a coincidence to be an accident...

"Cassandra. Were they surprised when Bruce showed up!" The queen breathed in relief. Then she paused. Cassandra...a princess' name...

Nah. Couldn't be. Hippolyta wiped the thought away.

"How'd you come up with Diana's name? That's decidedly more Roman than Greek. An interesting choice, Your Majesty."

"The gods gave it to her. I'm not sure what I would have named her. She has been 'Diana' for so long, I can't think of her any other way."

"Her creation is definitely one straight from legend. When Lois Lane interviewed her, I could tell she was skeptical. But after seeing your daughter in action, we could only conclude that she was definitely gifted. Might I ask you..."

"Of course, Master Alfred." She liked how his wrinkled cheek blushed at her honorific. She was older than him by hundreds of years, but his wizened visage recalled the Master Messanger who wore his advanced age well. She couldn't help but give him the respect he deserved.

"It was the first day of Summer," Hippolyta began. Her eyes glazed over as the memories flooded back. "We usually celebrated the extra light given to us on that day, but I was alone, sitting on the beach with a sculpture I had labored over with all my heart. I had been given the promise of it being turned to a real baby, but I was deceived, and I was left holding...a lump of clay.

"You want to know my secret, Master Alfred?" He nodded. "I nearly destroyed it. It was so life-like, it hurt to look at it. I was two seconds away from throwing it into the sea when I realized...I couldn't do it. So I held her...hoping...praying..."

* * *

_A toast to starry nights, seeking comfort divine / Celebrating life, swimming circles in light / And I look to the sea and hear you calling softly..._


	34. Second Star - Ch 3: Aways in my Heart

_Throw me in a landfill / Don't think about the consequences / Throw me in the dirt pit / Don't think about the choices that you make / Throw me in the water / Don't think about the splash I will create / Leave me at the altar / Knowing all the things you just escaped - Landfill - Daughter_

* * *

"_Have Amazons ever had children?"  
__"Only the girls that wind up on our beaches. Our laws banning men from the island preclude any of us from giving birth. There may also be limitations to what the gods allow us to do. I'm the only one that had been 'born' as far as I know, and I wasn't brought into the world by conventional means."  
__Son Las Diez de la Noche en Gotham - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

_Hidden Themyscira, on Sea Turtle beach...  
_Hippolyta sat on the sand, cradling the cold lump of clay in her arms. Tears ran down her cheeks and landed on the sculpture's head. She rocked back and forth soothingly, but she knew she wasn't giving the figurine anything it needed. She wanted someone there to comfort her.

She felt like such a fool. How could she have possibly trusted Hades? Sure, he was a smooth talker, and she had been taken in by his divinity and darkly handsome presence. He made her feel valued beyond her royalty, and acted like a true friend, only wanting her for who she was, not what he could get from her. But he was the god of the underworld. He had stolen Persephone, violently...

And though she knew he had a consort, she let him coax her out of her virginal shell. He whispered all the things an innocent wanted to hear - promises of devotion, compliments on her beauty, how perfect she was. Then on the eve of the Winter solstice, at the hour darkest before the dawn, he came to her bed. The night he seduced her still woke her with heated memories.

As a god of the dead, Hades could not create life, he could only rule its shade. But he convinced Hippolyta that he had the power to bring a sculpture to life, if only she had the heart to do it. She eagerly agreed. There had been no children born on Themyscira in so long, and her people were constantly fighting for Athena. For a world where they were promised peace and love, she had yet to experience that.

She needed something to fight for.

Hippolyta began working on the sculpture using Themysciran clay. Hades helped, contributing dark, rich clay from the Elysian Fields for the hair. He even asked to give a few details, shaping the figure's feet and toes, fingers and nails. He even remembering to dab a little belly button onto the tummy.

Hippolyta blushed when he ordered her to hold still so he could copy her pouty lips and lovely eyes.

The day he tried to bring his army through the Gate brought his ulterior motive to light. His betrayal hit her to the core. All the things he said, the promises for a daughter, fell to dust. He was defeated, but just barely. And she had been damned to guard the Gate for all eternity.

Hippolyta raised the sculpture above her head, ready to hurl it into the sea. It hadn't been fired in a kiln, so it would dissolve under the rough waves. It deserved to disappear. It represented a lie, a fake promise...

A broken dream.

Hippolyta's arm started to shake. The sculpture wasn't heavy, but its weight settled onto her shoulders like a boulder. She lowered it back into her lap, bowing over it in grief, then swiftly raising her eyes to the sky.

"Why? Haven't I done enough for you? You've given me these powers, but they have been a heavy burden to bear. I fight and I fight, keeping the peace for others, but never having any of my own. I haven't asked for anything in return. I only want one thing. It was promised to me, only to be cruelly taken away.

"Please, I just want a child. Grant me this and I promise, she will be raised to honor you."

_Do you truly promise that, Amazon Queen? That is a lot to commit to for one of your lifeline. You will forever be charged to protect her._

"Yes! I do." This voice was vaguely familiar, but the majestic tone could not be mistaken. Hippolyta lowered her gaze to a monarch higher than herself.

_Then she would be made in the image of the gods. Her perfection will be a testament to our power and glory. She will be beautiful beyond belief. She will be your princess._

"That's what I want. A daughter of my own. Please, Great Hera."

_You can't just give her beauty! She has to be loving and kind. Her looks won't matter if she doesn't have the spirit of peace and generosity to complement them. I'll gift her with my light, then those that see her will feel hope. But let me give her a womanly figure when she grows up. She will be...lovely._ Hippolyta smiled at Aphrodite's sweet thought. So warm...so welcome.

_Move over 'Dite, you're hogging the fountain. I want to see the baby! Oh, she's so tiny. Hey little one, you look like you'll be fast. How about that? I'll gift her with speed of thought and body. Then you'll be able to play when I come to visit you! _Hermes' jovial voice lifted Hippolyta's spirit.

_Her aunt was one of my most skilled hunters. She will have those qualities - eyes clearer than the deepest blue sky, senses open to the gifts of my forest. She will be graceful. _Mention of Antiope's tracking skill brought more tears to Hippolyta's eyes. She caressed the sculpture's head. She hoped Artemis would be proud of her, too.

_She will be one of my warriors - fierce and loyal. Few will match her combat skills. She will become a great champion for justice. One to rule by your side, Hippolyta. _The queen sat up straighter at Athena's decree. Indeed, her daughter will be skilled. She has her mother to teach her.

_She will face many burdens being a direct creation from the gods. I will give her the strength to endure. Though...you may have some problems with that when she becomes a teenager. Believe me, I know. But she will be stronger for it. _Hippolyta felt the wisdom in Demeter's blessing. She helped many girls on the cusp of womanhood to rein in their strong opinions. Not too much; had to find out what their passions were.

_All of this is well and good, but she needs to stay true to herself. She will have many blessings, but she is not our plaything. She will be a woman of her own thoughts, passions, and wishes. Remember that when she finds her calling. Train her in that way, Hippolyta. You will not be disappointed, I promise you that. _Hippolyta simply nodded at Hestia's advice. She didn't want to think about that now, but she will remember.

_Do you accept these gifts from the gods, Hippolyta? Like a double-edge sword, they could be blessings and curses. You will have the burden to raise this divine child in the ways of peace and love. Can you take on such a challenge?_

"That and more, Your Greatness. I have loved her already before knowing her. Let me care for such a child. I've been so alone since Antiope died. I...I really want this."

_Then gather your love and breath life into your child, Daughter of Queens._

Closing her eyes, the Amazon Queen inhaled...then exhaled over the the sculpture of a baby, one she made in her heartache with help from another.

A gentle wind flowed in from the ocean, blessing both immortal and sculpture...

The clay grew warm in her arms. Feather soft skin, gentle flower scent, pillowy flesh...limbs flailing in their search for comfort...fists punching in indignation through the cool air...tiny lungs inhaled one great breath...

The babe's lusty cries mixed with the joyous sobs of the woman holding her. "Oh, don't cry! Your _mitera_ has you, your momma has you. Oh, my little baby girl, you're so beautiful!" Hippolyta looked over the infant's body. Her hair was as dark as night, a remnant of her fa...that person's contribution. She wound her cloak around her body, giving the warmth the babe craved.

Hippolyta gasped when she opened her eyes. Blue, like the aquamarine gems in her crown. So much like her own. Both regarded each other - one in innocence, the other in wonder.

"What is your name, little one? What shall I call you?"

_Name her Diana. A new name for one of the old gods. A goddess of the moon, and the hunt - one pure in spirit and body, and a fierce protector of children, women, and nature. _

_Thank you, Great Hera. I am honored that you would give her one of my new names. For that, I will watch after her as if she were my own. _So Artemis will protect this child, too. A sense of gratitude welled up in the new mother's heart.

"Thank you...thank you Great Hera...all of you! My daughter...my Diana..."

Diana began to whimper, her head instinctively turning towards her mother's chest. Hippolyta felt a gentle warmth, then an uncomfortable pressure in her breasts. Of course... academically, she knew she had to feed her child, but the method was a new sensation to her entirely. She sent another thought of thankfulness towards Demeter. A gift from one mother to another.

Diana contently drank her first meal, cooing gently under her breath. Hippolyta marveled at how her tiny fingers wrapped around hers, and her eyes drifted shut. Humming a familiar song to welcome the dawn, the mother pondered the one question every new parent asked themselves...

Now what?

"_Ahem._ Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't help it. I wanted to hold the baby. Can I?" Hippolyta knew she should have stood and bowed to the god standing next to her, but his shy demeanor said that this was an informal visit. Instead, she nodded and motioned for him to sit by her.

"Of course, Swift One. Give me a moment. She's not finished feeding."

"Oh, call me Hermes. Take your time, I don't want to interupt breakfast. It's been awhile since I was able to hold a baby. All of mine are grown up and away. No time for the old man. I'm so glad we could do this for you, you deserve it. She's so pretty, she reminds me of your sister. You don't mind if I say that, right? Oh, good. "

Hippolyta followed Hermes' stream of conscious thoughts with amusement. A chatterbox, for sure. But when she held out Diana towards the god, he suddenly went quiet in awe. He handled her so gently, she couldn't deny he had experience as a father.

"Hello, cousin. Yes, you are my cousin. I know where you come from. You are definitely a sight to behold. Come on, I'm going to carry you until we get to the top of the hill, then your momma's going to carry you. You're going to surprise a whole lot of people, yes you are!" He held out a hand to Hippolyta, helping her on her feet as well. Together, they walked back to present a new princess to a childless tribe.

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Alfred's Limo  
_"A beautiful story, Your Majesty. Even better than the one Mrs. Wayne told to the press. I guess she would only be able to tell it from the child's point of view. Yours definitely has more detail."

"'Mrs. Wayne'. I'm still not used to hearing her referred to that way. A strange custom of changing one's name after marriage."

"Unfortunately, it's a remnant of when women were considered property of their husbands. Now it depends on the couple on how they want to handle that. For the most part, it's a sign of love to do so. I'm sure if your daughter insisted, she could have stayed simply 'Diana'."

"She chose to take his name, so the matter is closed. And any children they have will carry his name as well?" Alfred nodded. "An Amazon child named after a man. Their marriage is challenging all sorts of traditions." She grinned. "I've always wanted to burn those damned scrolls. I think I'll go fishing first and use them to cook a special dinner."

"I can send a few spices with you to make that meal all the sweeter, Your Majesty."

"Deal, Master Alfred." She leaned back and regarded the driver. "You should come and visit along with Tim. I think it would do our people good to see one like you."

"What, a wrinkled old man?"

"More like someone who has lived a full, active life and has the stories to prove it."

"Well, I would love to accept your invitation, but some of my stories are classified information, if you know what I mean. But I might be able to tell them some from my younger years. I think most of those involved have passed on, or are as unrecognizable as I am now."

"Is there anything you can tell of your adventures with Batman that won't get you in trouble?"

"Well, there is one thing I can tell you that you must promise never to divulge to him, or I may lose all trust and never get it back."

"You have my undivided attention and complete confidentiality, Master Alfred."

Alfred pulled the limo over and parked along the sidewalk. "Wait one moment, Your Majesty. Do you like tea?"

"I enjoy the occasional yarrow in the morning."

"Herbal. Good to know. I'll be right back." Hippolyta watched as Alfred walked into a set of glass doors. The strange picture of a green woman with two mermaid tales and a tiara smiled back at her. She had seen so many of these images, she wondered what they meant. Quite a few had walked out with white cups in their hands, sipping as they rushed away.

Alfred returned carrying two of those curious cups. He handed one to her and took a sip from his. "I make a better cuppa, but this will have to do so I can tell you this without the possibility of being overheard."

"What could you possibly say that could have you so cautious?"

"I was the one who told Diana to leave Bruce. And I told her she should explore a life without the League, without the responsibility of caring for anyone else but herself. She needed to find out what she wanted out of life, and what her purpose was. I told her she needed to grow up."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, after the fallout...  
_Alfred started awake at the loud thud down the hall. Bruce and Tim had already left for patrol, and he kept the comm unit open for any alerts from the cave, so no one else should have been in the manor. He pondered unlocking the shotgun from the safe by his bed, but thought it a bit overkill for the space allowed. Instead, he pulled out the sabre hidden behind the chair.

Unsheathing the blade, Alfred crept towards the noise. The light was on, and more shuffling could be heard. Realizing whose room it was, the armed butler lowered the sword but kept it visible. He wanted her to see what she had made him do.

"Your Highness, this is an unexpected surprise. I thought you were a burglar, though I doubt one would have entered so easily using the secret entry code."

"Don't start with me, Alfred. I'm not staying long, I'm just going to get my things and go."

"I wasn't going to comment on anything but how good it is to see you. Though there was another who would like to have known you were going to be here."

Diana paused. "I wish I could tell Tim goodbye, but then 'he'd' be here, too. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"As in 'him', you're referring to Bruce?"

"Who else would I be talking about? Unless Dick lost his head and moved back in, or J'onn was invited back, there aren't many living here."

"Perhaps you'd best calm down, Your Highness. I'm not the enemy. Remember who you came to when you didn't know where else to go. And you're about to rip your garment handling it like that. Take a breath." Diana glanced down at the red dress she was about to destroy and let it fall limply to the floor. She lifted her hand to her head and breathed deeply, shame evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I don't mean to be terse with you. I just want to get the few things I have here and leave."

"And do you have an idea where to go now? You were able to meet with your mother?"

"Yes. I took your advice and went home. You were right, Alfred. Mother took me in readily."

"I knew she would. I figured the apple didn't fall far from the tree when it comes to willfulness. She may have exiled her champion, but her daughter needed her. I'm sure she would have bent a few rules to be there for you."

"I was surprised she did. She was always stressing the need to adhere to traditions, I figured she would keep this one strictly. She actually proposed something that might allow me to return home more often, but I'm only allowed to visit the palace for official business. My exile is still in place for the rest of the island."

"That's a step in the right direction. Might I ask what she's proposing?"

"She says that the U.S. government wants to establish a Themysciran embassy. Mother appointed me as ambassador since I've spent the most time among your people. I'm supposed to work with the U.N. on setting up the consulate, and then talk with the Pentagon to meet with some of their military advisors on beginning a dialogue."

"And is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to take on the responsibility of representing your people, and teach them about our world in an unbiased manner?"

"I believe I can do it. I don't really know what else to do."

"Diana, I'm going to make some very blatant observations. Come here." Alfred patted the mattress beside him. She obliged and sat down. The use of her name peaked her interest.

"You seem really good at taking orders. I'm surprised that you're following someone else's dictates so readily."

"I don't follow anyone! I'm an Amazon, I am a princess..."

"And you use those titles as a convenient shield to hide your fear and insecurity. Yes, they are great things to be, but you were born into those. Did you earn them?"

"No...but I..."

"And your ambassadorship. Are you earning it, or just taking it because someone else wants you to?"

"I do want it, but..."

"How are you qualified? Have you spent time among our people long enough? Do you truly know our customs, or is your exposure from a group of people so fantastical, that they don't really represent the regular citizens of this country?"

"I try to relate to them, but many seem to regard me only as Wonder Woman."

"A title you stole from someone else, though you did good by doing so. Can I ask a very simple, but difficult question?" She nodded. "Who are you?"

"I..." Diana paused. Alfred stared straight into her eyes, challenging every perception she had of herself. Taking into account all the factors the old man pointed out, she could come to only one conclusion...

"I don't know." She ducked her head down, ashamed that was the only answer she could give. He wound a comforting arm around her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Ah, Your Highness. You are ageless in many ways, but so young in others. I have to remember, you've only been exposed to Man's World for a few months. How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know how much conditioning we need to get rid of before you can start thinking for yourself and not what your upbringing has told you to believe."

"Ah, I see. Is it good enough to say that I was much older than you when Donna became my sister? And she tells stories of the wondrous steamship that she rode before it sunk into the sea."

"That gives me a vague idea." He leaned back to regard her. "That's the most cryptic, yet leading answer you've ever given me. You're usually painfully truthful. Seems you picked up a few habits from our resident bat."

"Oh, him. I've never met anyone so untouchable in my life. I don't even know why I fell for him."

"The real reason for your troubles. So, you fell in love with him. Do you know why?"

"I don't-"

"Is it because you felt sorry for him? He does seem terribly lonely by himself. Or perhaps his dark, heroic persona seemed so romantic, you felt you could be the one to brighten his soul. Maybe you thought that by being the woman that showed him how to love, you would make him love you. Did any of these enter your mind?"

"Um...yes."

"Then your love was all about him, and none of it about you. That is a symptom of a young, romantic, and ultimately naive heart. They think love is all about giving everything the other wants, or what they think they need, that they lose themselves in the process.

"Tell me, at any point did he make you feel wanted." _Silence._ "Did he make you feel valuable beyond duty and what you contributed professionally?" _Chagrined blush._ "Did he ever put aside his pride, his mission to make you feel as if he had given a part of himself he would give no other." He handed her his handkerchief. "Then at what point did you feel that he deserved you?"

Alfred felt sorry for the young minded woman. She seemed like she was faltering for an answer. "Take your time, Your Highness. This is not an interrogation. I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I want you to see that you're giving too much, and not getting anything in return. Don't get me wrong, I'm very proud of Bruce. He's the son I never had, and I believe in his mission. But he's allowed himself to become obsessed, and that type of passion is very attractive, but ultimately lonely for anyone who wants to replace it."

"How is it that you're able to speak the contents of my soul? Am I that obvious? That...stupid?"

"No, Your Highness! Not at all. You're experiencing what all of us have, but were never given the chance. You're growing up. You're a bit more articulate about what you're feeling, but you haven't encountered anything like this before. It shakes up your self perception in many ways."

"I've never felt so small in my entire life. I've always been the center of my people's world. And when I came here, I've been looked up to as someone to emulate. But Bruce challenged me on those. I was surprised the first time we sparred and he took me down. Him, a mortal male! And he's so smart, I felt inadequate against his genius. Even his sense of justice comes from a place so deep inside him, his conviction had me questioning everything I thought I knew about myself."

"In that regard, he was doing a good job at making you reexamine your perceptions. But as for you falling in love with those traits, that is a part of him that would ultimately overwhelm you and snuff out the light that makes you who you are. Don't give him that. Stand strong and see your own value. Make him earn it."

"How do I do that when I don't even know if he wants me? He made it clear that I'm not welcome here."

"What would you think if I told you that came from his fear? I know him, and he hasn't acted like that before. Not just the cold, cruel Bat you saw before, but the attentive, interested man he was while you were here. It was probably the reason why that hurt so much. He was unconsciously showing that he did feel something for you. He's a genius, but he's as clueless a person as I've ever seen."

"So, are you saying I should give him another chance?"

"No, my dear. No more chances. He needs to come to you next. Don't wait for him. Go live your life, not because or despite him, but for yourself. You have a great opportunity to expand your horizons. Don't hold back for someone to catch up to you, you'll miss out on so much by doing that."

"I have to admit, the idea of forging a new path is very exciting. They've proposed posting the liaison in Washington D.C. to get me oriented to the diplomatic process. I would be on my own and earning a salary, though they have to make up a name for the account."

"A new name? Is this a secret?"

"I don't see why it should be."

"Let me give a little more advice...keep this one to yourself. Or at least among your friends. You might have the chance to really see the world as a regular citizen that way."

"Well, I count you as one of my friends. Can I tell you my new name?" He nodded. "Diana Prince. Figured it would be easier to keep it close to what I already have."

"A lovely name. And another suggestion? Keep 'Wonder Woman' under wraps as much as you can. She can be intimidating. Let Diana do the most talking."

"But she's...er...I'm the reason why the United States wants to talk in the first place. Why shouldn't I show the power of the gods?"

"Because you're trying to forge partnerships, not weapons. You're going to be encountering people who have worked hard for what they have, and earned their standing. They won't take kindly to a condescending tone or aristocratic entitlement. In their eyes, you'll be the one working from the bottom up. Do you think you can take them on?"

At this point he expected her to sit up proudly and declare that she was an Amazon, they were trained to stare their enemies straight in the eye. So he was surprised she quickly kneeled in front of him, take his hand and place it on her cheek. So sudden was the movement, he nearly tried pulling away. Good thing he didn't, or her grip would have crushed his delicate old bones.

"Wise Alfred, please help me. I have so much to learn, about people and about matters of the heart. All I know I've read through our scrolls or by listening to others. I don't even know where to start. Can I come to you for advice? You seem to know so much."

"My dear, that's how I know you'll do fine. You found the humility to ask for help. Now get off your knees, you're embarrassing this proper English gentleman. You are allowed to keep your self-esteem in your journey for wisdom."

"Sorry. I just wanted to show you the sincerity of my request. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm there?"

"Actually, maybe there is. I have some old contacts that I worked with through the spy network. You might be able to help me find some of them. As far as they know, I disappeared behind enemy lines and was never heard from again."

"Of course. Who are you looking for?"

"They're scattered all over the world. One disappeared when we put sanctions on Cuba, and a couple went underground when the Berlin Wall was constructed. They might be easier to find since Germany was reunited. A particularly annoying one comes to mind, an undercover CIA agent, Steve Trevor...why are you smiling?"

"I already know him. A League matter, hard to explain. You worked with him?"

"Yes, though most of our correspondence happened after the War. I lost track of him somewhere in Eastern Europe."

"The last time I saw him, he was at a rest home for veterans. Would you like me to pass him a message?"

"Yes I would! Tell him...tag. You're it."

"I can see where Bruce gets his cryptic tendencies."

"Bruce is a subtle as a black eye. I'm still working on him."

"Despite his abrupt nature, he's worth the effort...ah. Let me go, or I'll start crying over him again. I'm feeling good after talking to you, don't want to ruin the effects."

"Perhaps you should leave him a note, let him know where you'll be..."

"No note."

"No?"

"No, Alfred. I don't want him to know where I am."

"Are you sure? I can convey a message if you'd like."

"I thought about that..." Diana paused. What could she possibly say to him?

_Have a good life._

_I never want to see you again._

_What did I do? I'm sorry._

_I love you so much, it hurts._

_You don't deserve me._

_Give me another chance..._

"I have nothing to say to him. But how will I contact you when I need to talk?"

"Hold on, let me get something from my room. Why don't you pile what you want to take with you on the bed and I'll send it to you. You shouldn't have to carry these on your way there."

"Okay."

Alfred left the room and shuffled back to his. Upon entering, he leaned down to retrieve a metal box out from under his bed. It was no secret that it was there; he even remembered showing Bruce what was in it when he was a kid. The young boy was fascinated by the antiquated technology inside. The former spy pulled out two old walkie talkies. Checking their batteries, he brought them back to Diana's room.

He found the princess in front of the mirror, holding a red dress in front of her. Because her uniform didn't leave much to the imagination, Alfred could see how the garment would fit her very well.

"That would look beautiful on you. Good thing you didn't tear it apart."

"I would have gotten in so much trouble if I did. Donna made it for me. She's dabbling in fashion design and knows how to sew. I'm her favorite model. Some of her dresses are better than others, but this is her best creation. I was hoping..."

"Hoping for what, Your Highness?"

"Bruce owes me a dance. I was hoping that I could wear this when we finally did."

"Wear that when you dance with someone who loves you. Then you'll leave them breathless."

"We'll see. I don't think I want to dance with anyone one right now. Not feeling very festive."

"That will pass, my dear. That will pass."

"Alfred? Did you dance with someone? Someone special?" She was surprised at his soft smirk and shy blush.

"Yes, I did...long ago." He glanced up into her curious eyes. "Her name was Marie, Mademoiselle Marie. She was in the same line of work I was. Our encounter was quick, as most wartime encounters are. But we danced once, in Paris by La Seine on a frigid winter night. Snowflakes fell onto her eyelashes. Her lips were cold when I kissed her. That was the last I saw her."

"A dance in Paris. A kiss." Alfred waited for her to elaborate, but she seemed to be looking inward. He didn't want to pry. A woman's beauty rested in her secret self. Let her keep it there.

"Are you hungry, Your Highness? I can make you something before you leave. Even with your speed, Washington D.C. is quite far."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Batman and Robin won't be back in for a few hours. I can spare the time."

"Good. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll pack these things up before they get home. I'll make sure to ship them after Master Bruce has left for work. Take this radio with you, you can send me the address when you arrive there. This works on an old frequency the computer downstairs ignores. I'll check in on you now and then."

"Thank you for everything, Alfred. You truly are a wonderful man." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then left for the kitchen. He waited until he heard her walking down the stairs, then plucked a few garments from the pile. A light blue dress...lavender dress...this one is nice. And she'll need shoes...

He stealthily tucked those back into the closet. He notice one particular missing piece of clothing.

"No underwear, Your Highness? Well well well, how interesting. Bruce...you truly are an idiot."

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Alfred's Limo  
_"So you were the one who helped her through her assignment. I have to thank you, Master Alfred. She said that she had a mentor beyond any she could have asked for. She didn't mention it was you."

"I figured it would be best no one else knew I was involved. She seemed to catch on fairly quickly, though some of the more colloquial situations had to be explained. Those were...uncomfortable. And she asked that Bruce not know where she was. He was close to finding out where she stayed, but I diverted his attention at the last moment."

"And you think he would disown you if he found out you kept her whereabouts secret?"

"Seeing their wedded bliss now, most likely not, but I don't want to take that chance. He would have been furious if he found out I knew where she was and didn't tell him. Never had I seen him in such a panic over a woman. His search covered the globe. He was even one step away from coming out to see you."

"What stopped him?"

"The incident with Tim's transformation by Joker. Getting the poor boy physically back to normal was difficult enough. Working with him to fix the psychological damage took longer. It was a strain on their relationship. It was only when Tim seemed well enough to return to school that Bruce turned his attention back to finding Diana. Between his search for her, the construction of Watchtower Two, and running Wayne Industries, Gotham saw less of Batman for a while. They actually started relying on themselves a bit more."

"And you're telling me this because..."

"We both know that they're going to have all types of hardships, now more than ever. It was already complicated with the choices they've made to defend the innocent. Now, they will have to do so while keeping their marriage intact. They've demonstrated they would follow each other into battle and back, but they've also shown that they'll start those battles themselves if they're not careful. Have you heard the saying 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'?"

"Something like it, though our version is 'between a spear and a sword'".

"Well, that's us, stuck between them. Which one is the spear, and which one is the sword?"

"Knowing those two, they'll trade weapons just to keep from getting bored. You know the Amazon response to that? 'Grab your shield and hold on tight.'"

Alfred reached over and touched his paper cup to hers. "Amen, Your Majesty." Both drank there agreement that they've been charged with being the parents to a very beautiful and volatile couple.

* * *

_I hear you calling to me / See you but you can't see me / We never said our goodbyes / So dark and lonely your eyes / You'll always be in my heart / There is no death do us part..._


	35. Second Star - Ch 4 - Breathe

_Not every boat you come across is one you have to take / No, sometimes standing still can be the best move you ever make_

_The journey home is never too long / Comes helps to heal the deepest pain / The journey home is never too long / Your heart arrives before the train - The Journey Home - Sarah Brightman_

* * *

_"Do you want that? A family?"  
__"It's one of the reasons for my mission. To make sure no other family goes through what I did. I would like to reap those benefits, too, one day."  
__"I hope to see that sometime. You with a family."  
__"You just might, Princess"  
__Two Days – Text & Talk: Thursday Morning_

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Batcave, Transporter Pad  
_"Bruce, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That. That tickles."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are! Hey, don't start anything we can't finish."

"I'm just trying to take some measurements. Now hold still."

"What are you measuring...whoa!"

"Hmmm...going to have to take a second look at that. You moved, now all my readings are off."

"Most people use a tape measure for that."

"Not as exact as me. Stop wiggling. Hold your arms out so I can measure you better. We should have done this without your armor. It seems too small for you."

"Bruce, what are you up to?"

"I'm figuring out your new Nightgale uniform. It needs to fit you snugly so it doesn't get caught in the line of duty. "

"'Snugly'? Really?"

"Oh! You want to snuggle? Okay."

"What? Oh! Awww..." Diana cuddled into his embrace as he wound his arms around her. The fabric of his business suit brushed up against her bare thigh. She noticed how he was careful about keeping his hand away from her Magic Lasso. He learned that lesson well.

She smiled as he tucked his finger under her chin to lift her head up. Anticipating, she closed her eyes and leaned towards his lips...

"Stand up straight for a second. So, your head comes to here on me, which means you're at least six foot, with heels. You're tall for a woman."

"Bruce. Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned down to kiss her gently on her puckered lips. Just as he touched her, he wound his arms around her waist, sliding his hands along the circumference of her hips. Diana sighed contently, leaning into him...

"Hmmm...tiny waist. Twenty-five and a half inches, but a very dramatic curve over the hips. Will need to use very pliable fabric..."

"BRUCE!"

"I kissed you. You didn't say what I had to be thinking at the moment."

"Was I anywhere in there other than for uniform measurements?"

"Of course you were. How to get you in and out of the uniform with ease."

"At least you thought about that."

"I'm a great multitasker. Now, let's figure out that inseam."

He leaned her up against the transporter staircase and reached down towards her inner thigh. He wondered if he should take her back upstairs for an intensive, full body fitting...

"Oh, Sweet Aphrodite. Is there any way we can separate those two without causing us injury?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. They seemed fused together. We may need to use heavy machinery to pry them apart."

The newlywed couple separated with annoyed glances at both parental figures. Hippolyta stood there with her arms folded across her chest while Alfred leaned up against a stair rail. While the queen regarded them with slight annoyance, the butler grinned at their open display of affection.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you two? It's almost high sun and we haven't made one step back towards Themyscira. You said you had a meeting tomorrow on the Watchtower. If we don't leave soon, you won't make it back in time to see your husband."

"Mother, we're doing fine on time. And even if I got back here by evening, Bruce has patrol. I won't be able to see him anyways. Though it's sweet that you're concerned about that."

"Then you best figure out when you can see each other. I don't need you moping around the palace because you miss him. I had enough of that the last time you two were apart."

"You were moping over me? That's nice to know."

"Thanks Mother. Now that Bruce knows that secret, why don't you tell him another."

"Actually, Diana can mimic people's voices. A little gift from Athena. Goddess thinks she's funny."

"Don't you dare tell that story!" Diana stepped towards her mother. Bruce tightened his hold around her waist.

"One day when she was younger," Hippolyta continued, ducking behind Alfred, "Diana snuck behind some columns during a drill exercise. Artemis gave the order for the unit to stand fast until she got back. Diana then started yelling out commands in Artemis' voice. The unit was so disciplined, they followed every order. Artemis discovered this right before Diana marched them into Aphrodite's temple."

"Ha ha, that's a good story, Mother. You can stop right there..."

"I was in the middle of a senate hearing when Diana comes running in, screaming at the top of her lungs 'she's going to kill me!' She had the senate guards in such an uproar, they nearly skewered Artemis when she charged in. The chaos was epic! By the time I had everything sorted out Diana was hiding behind the throne, Artemis trying to get around me, and the senate couldn't stop laughing."

"MOTHER! You promised not to bring that up."

"No, I said I wouldn't tell it again at the dinner table. We're not there now, are we?"

"Semantics, Ma."

"Come on, Diana. Tell him what you had to do."

"No."

"I made her carve two laws into a section of the senate hall specifically for occasions like that. 'Thou shalt not mimic Artemis or thou shalt suffer her wrath' and 'The Princess shall not useth the throne as a hiding place."

"Are those are still there?" Alfred asked.

"They are! Right beside the law that states "Whateverso occurith in Aphrodite's temple stayeth there."

"Diana," Bruce started cautiously, "you wouldn't have done that recently? Perhaps mimicking my voice to open a young hero's uniform case?"

"What? Um, no. I can't do men voices. I tried once on Kal. He said I sounded like a teenage boy whose voice hadn't changed yet. He wouldn't stop asking me to do it again."

"Hmm. Thought I had a lead on that. A mystery indeed."

Diana peered over Bruce's shoulder, flashing a significant look at Alfred. He patted his coat jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes in relief.

"Would you two mind giving us a few more minutes of privacy? I would like to properly say goodbye to my wife."

"Of course, Master Bruce. We'll hover around the Batcomputer for a while. I can pull up some of your baby pictures in the meantime."

"Alfred. I can pick an island for you to retire on. A nice, arid, empty one."

"Imagine that. I forgot I moved those pictures to a computer upstairs. Guess I'll just have to leave those there."

"Good idea." Both parental figures walked away. Alfred turned back and tapped significantly at his watch. Bruce nodded, then returned to the woman in his arms. "I didn't realize you were such a mischievous kid. You're always so regal in your bearing."

"Ah...I'm usually on my best behavior when I'm in uniform. I always felt I had a lot to live up to while wearing this. Though you've pushed me beyond that in the past few days."

"Don't talk. Batman's not allowed to smile, yet I've had the hardest time hiding it while around you."

"It's going to be difficult keeping this a secret, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"What should we do if our relationship is revealed?"

"Depends. We either bring that person into the fold, or we can borrow a portal to the Phantom Zone from Clark. Either one will work."

"In other words, you have absolutely no idea."

"Not one. This is uncharted territory for both of us. You married someone your people have sworn to separate from. I made a commitment that will possibly reveal my identity and place this entire city in danger. It feels selfish in a way."

"You know what? I don't care. We've given so much to everyone else, it's our turn."

"Our way."

Diana nestled in closer. She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of his cologne. "I miss you already."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon. Remember, second star on the right..."

"See you in the morning?"

"Close enough." The gentle kiss they shared moved into another one. Another touch, another kiss. Soon, they were reliving the last time they stood together on that platform, barely three days before.

A firm hand pulled back on Bruce's shoulder, another tugged on Diana's waist. They were parted with exasperated sighs and slight chuckles. Without a word, Hippolyta took Diana's hand and walked up the transporter stairs. Alfred kept his hand on Bruce's shoulder, more out of sympathy than to hold him back.

The men watched as the women took their places on the transporter pad. Mother and daughter continued to hold hands as Bruce walked over to the control panel.

"Themysciran Embassy, if you please," Diana asked. Bruce smiled as he glanced down at the controls. He dialed in transporter preset 1 - the first set of coordinates he programmed into the computer. He did that the minute he found out about her ambassadorship. This was the second time he'd used it.

"Ready?"

"Yes. See you later. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Bruce activated the transporter. The light swirled around the royal pair. Diana kissed her fingers and blew him a kiss. He bowed low, hand over his heart, bidding both farewell. Then they were gone. The cave felt empty after that.

"An epic weekend, sir."

"Yes, Alfred, it was."

"Hard to get back into the swing of things, isn't it?"

"I can fake it. My lunch meeting is the only one I really have concentrate on. The rest are a procession of slide shows. I just have to nod my head and pretend to be interested. I already know what they're going to show and I have my answers prepared. I think I can make it through that."

"Are you sure? You look exhausted."

"I've had worse. I went straight to a board meeting after time traveling. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Very good, sir. Wait. Time Traveling?"

"Damn it. Keep losing my mind because of her. Let me tell you a story, Alfred..."

* * *

_Center City Gotham, Iceberg Lounge  
_"I read through the proposal your office forwarded. Your ideas on sustainable, clean energy are definitely forefront on my company's agenda, and I like how your R&D division has tested this out in various situations. I'm especially interested in the line about the possibility of this being used in an international exchange with the Themysciran government. I didn't know you had those types of connections."

The professionally dressed man glanced up from the document to the bowed head opposite from him. The younger man leaned his forehead against his fist, his elbow propped on the table. Every now and then a small smile crossed the man's lips, then to be replaced a barely stifled yawn. His eyes were definitely fighting to stay open.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you okay? You seem out of sorts. Do you have a headache?"

Bruce snapped to attention, shaking his head to clear the memories from that weekend. He focused back to the deal he was trying to close. His lunch partner was among the more open-minded investors in the industry, but Bruce didn't think it would make a good impression if he found himself face down in his lunch.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Mr. Trevor. I had a very busy weekend and I haven't had much time to recover. I just need some coffee. What was that you were saying about connections?"

The other man raised an eyebrow at Bruce's tired question. "Seems you made a few connections of your own this past weekend, Mr. Wayne. I know that look - tired but happy. Had a few weekends like that myself when I was younger. Married the last encounter. She still leaves me tired." He leaned towards the younger business tycoon, a sly smile on his face.

"You sound like a lucky man, Mr. Trevor."

"Please, call me Lyle. Yes, I am. Let me give you some unsolicited, older male advice. That smile on your face? Let her keep it there."

"Then call me Bruce. What makes you think there's a woman?"

"Please. You've worn that dopey grin all throughout lunch. Let me speak plainly; while your reputation precedes you, I can tell you're preoccupied with someone. A man with loose morals wouldn't be thinking back so fondly over an encounter. He'd be more concerned about the business at hand and his next conquest."

Bruce shook his head. He really needed to work on his poker face. "I apologize, Lyle. I should have my head in the game better. I'm not usually like this..."

"No, don't apologize. What you do in your personal life is your business. It's a shame that the tabloids want to publish trash instead of focus on the positive work that you've done. I've read about the investments you've made on the local level, even one that helped rejuvenate an entire Gotham neighborhood. I'm focusing on that. Though the incident they published years ago about what happened to you at that mansion's grotto..."

"Ah, moving along. So, you said that you were interested in the proposal?"

"Yes. I think this looks good, though we'll need to go over some of the finer points of the contract. However, we can let our lawyers do that, the main ideas are sound. How did you get this partnership with the Amazons? That part really caught my attention. I didn't know they were willing to have anything like this in their land."

"That was actually a last minute addition to the proposal. Wonder Woman contacted me with an interesting proposition. Seemed she was pitching an idea about an exchange of military tactical knowledge and peacekeeping strategies. We had a conversation and it went from there." _That's the official story, and I'm sticking to it._

"I'm very intrigued. I have a younger brother that works for the Pentagon. Steve might be able to tell me more about this. To have a connection to beautiful, immortal women. Wow, what they could tell us about the past. It's a shame they're not too keen on integrating with 'Man's World', or whatever they call us. "

"I've received word that their queen was open to starting a conversation. Seems her ambassador brought some updated information that helped her change her mind."

"Now that's some skillful diplomacy. You know, my grandfather likes to tell this story about how he met Wonder Woman while serving during World War Two. Isn't that crazy? My brother and I think either he's making it up, or it was a different Wonder Woman than the one we know. Grandpa even said he got to kiss her, and she kissed him back! Ah, guess we won't know if its true or not."

Lyle motioned for a passing server, not seeing Bruce's glare at his story. "Can you get me a cappuccino? And a triple shot of espresso for my friend here. Thank you. So, Mr. Wayne. I do have a few more questions. When will this supposed exchange begin?"

"I'm receiving information as it develops. Last I heard, Wonder Woman will be touring a Marine facility later this month to observe our country's training methods. She'll pass on her findings to us and our governments afterwards."

"I see. And how will we measure the success of both tech and personnel integrations?"

"I think it will be considered successful the minute the first group of Amazons set foot on U.S. soil without their weapons. A bold move on their part." The older man's eyes widened in surprise.

"A ballsy proposal! I like that. A brave move on your part as well. A man with your reputation in contact with a nation of women sworn to protecting their virtue. I'd invest just to see what happens next!"

"Ah, that has been a challenge. Which is why I'm especially grateful that their ambassador has been there to act as a filter. Her experiences with the Justice League have been useful in that regard."

"Well, it also helps that you danced with her in Paris. Seems you made an impression on her." Bruce lowered his head, hiding his self-deprecating smile.

"Yes, that did make the introduction easier. Though I didn't think she remembered me. She was interrupted during our dance. That was the last time I saw her until this weekend." Looking off into the distance, he didn't see Lyle's smirk at Bruce's slip on his companion's identity. His opinion on the younger CEO went up many points on the NASDAQ.

The server returned with their drinks. Thanking him with a nod, Lyle turned back to Bruce. "How about we wrap things up here so I can sign the preliminary round of contracts. This is an investment that has all sorts of possibilities. I want to be the first to have our name on it."

"Thank you, Mr. Trevor. I appreciate the vote of confidence. I'm sure more will follow after they see that you've given your approval to the venture."

"I'm sure they will, Mr. Wayne. Though I bet other names on the proposal will intrigue them as well." At that cryptic answer, Lyle raised his coffee cup to the struggling, tired man. "I'd order us some martinis to celebrate, but I don't think you can handle one right now. What should we toast to, Bruce?"

Bringing the dark, rich drink towards his lips, Bruce pondered all that had happened in the past weekend. So much to look forward to, with someone he couldn't live without.

"How about we drink to a future of profitable gains and beautiful assets. This looks like the beginning of a very lucrative investment." Lyle nodded his agreement to the toast. Their cups touched to seal their contract. Bruce breathed in the scent of liquid energy before taking a sip. He'd need about two more of these to fully wake up.

After finishing his business with Mr. Trevor, Bruce pondered the rest of his day. He barely made it on time to his finance meeting, and he fought to keep his eyes open during lunch. He still had R&D and logistics to talk to. While essential to his business and his mission, he couldn't bring himself to sit in a dark room through another meeting's slide presentation. Those were sure to knock him out.

With deep apologies to each department head, he cancelled the rest of his meetings, making sure R&D knew to check out the large cell tower at the city's limits. Then he had his assistant call Alfred to pick him up. He didn't want to stay in the penthouse, empty of someone's dear presence. While he waited for his trusted helper, Bruce went through his mental list of responsibilities to take care of in the near future:

- Record their marriage in county records without being obvious.  
- Obtain a certificate for Diana recognizing her new name. Again, without alerting the tabloid bloodhounds.  
- Finish gathering Diana's measurements for her new Nightgale uniform. Thoroughly. Test for durable fabric. Field tests preferred.  
- Figure out what type of metal would withstand a meta human's strength, yet be beautiful enough to hold a diamond for her wedding ring.  
- Work Diana's name into his estate should something happen to him so she would inherit Wayne Manor as his wife.

Bruce pondered that last line item. Currently, he had Dick and Tim as heirs to his estate, with Alfred, Lucious Fox, or Clark as his executors, depending on who was still alive at the time. Others would be taken care of - Alfred had his own account accumulating decades worth of investments Bruce had made for him. And the Justice League had an on-going portfolio siphoning interest money from various undercover businesses from around the world. Should the League's charter bylaws be followed to a tee, that income would last many more years.

But now there was someone else to care for, one with an immortal life span. He had no idea how much of that he would be able to spend with her, and what type of legacy he could leave when he eventually died. She would be the first to tell him that his love would last her the rest of her life. But to him, that wasn't enough. He had to give her something that would remind her of him, even when he was gone:

- Find out the soonest we can have children. Keep trying until we have a daughter to be the next Princess of Themyscira. Then assure as many grandchildren for Hippolyta to spoil as possible.

Bruce smiled softly at the thought. A daughter. Many had told him he needed one; he seemed to choose sons all the time. Not his fault they wormed their way in to fight by his side. But he imagined a little girl with Diana's long, black hair, Martha Wayne's smile, and Tim's laugh.

Was it bad that he hoped the girl had his eyes?

Alfred entered the executive office, wondering why Bruce hadn't answered his assistant's intercom call. He found his ward with his head cradled in his arms, resting on his desk. A small smile crossed the man's lips, making the butler wonder what he was dreaming of. He had an idea, though. So much happiness had entered their home ever since she returned.

Alfred laid a gentle hand on a strong shoulder. "Bruce." The younger man's eyes opened suddenly. He had been dreaming - a little girl...long dark hair...sapphire eyes...laughter... sunshine...

"Alfred," he simply answered. He wiped his eyes to clear the sleep. "I need to go home. No way I can finish this day."

"Why didn't you go up to your penthouse? You would be more comfortable there...nevermind. I understand. Let's go, I have your briefcase."

Alfred had to wake him up again when they arrived home. It amused the butler on how exhausted Bruce was after a night with Diana. He could stay awake for almost seventy-two hours before needing sleep, trading between cowl and office suit with no problem. Sometimes he even fit in a date with a starlet or two. No such luck with a demanding Amazon as his wife.

Alfred admired them both - Diana's strength and Bruce's endurance.

Bruce stumbled up to his room, leaning heavily on the stair rail for support. He couldn't help but chuckle at a specific step. He entered his room, quickly undressed, and collapsed onto the bed in only his boxer briefs. He grabbed a pillow that held a powdery soft scent and clutched it to his chest. He was soon fast asleep.

Being the CEO has it's own privileges.

* * *

_New York City, Themysciran Embassy  
_"Oh, Your Majesty! This is such an honor. I'm so happy that you're able to visit us, but we weren't given prior notice that you'd be here. I apologize if we aren't able to accommodate any of your needs."

"That's alright, Miss..."

"Park, Your Majesty. Kim Park. I've been your daughter's... I mean... the ambassador's assistant for a year now."

"Miss Park. It is fine if I fend for myself for an afternoon. I don't need special care. Besides, I didn't have a chance to warn Diana that I was coming for a visit. The opportunity presented itself, and I took it. I apologize if this puts undue stress upon your duties."

"No, of course not! This is your Embassy, you can come through anytime you please. I'm just grateful to have the opportunity to work here while I go to school. To serve alongside Wonder Woman, even in this small way, has been a wonderful experience for me. Please, if there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Miss Park. I would actually like to talk to my daughter privately. We'll be in her office. Would you be able to bring us something to drink?"

"Of course! I'll go get both of you her favorite. I'll be right back!" The young assistant rushed off to fulfill her royal chore. Hippolyta shook her head in wonder.

"Diana, are these young girls always so eager to please?"

"Hmpf? Whaa...I didn't hear you. You're pleased to do what?" Diana picked her head up off her desk, her eyes barely open. She rubbed her face to shake off the sleepiness, but it wasn't working.

"I said that I was going to kidnap Alfred and have him become my royal chamberlain, replace you with Timothy as my favorite child, and let Aphrodite's acolytes pamper Dick to his heart's content. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, hmm...sure. Whatever makes you happy." Hippolyta rolled her eyes as her exhausted daughter laid her head back onto the table. She knew why Diana was so tired. She'd seen many a warrior slumped at their posts after a wine festival, and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Why hello, Bruce! Fancy meeting you here. You're going to take me back home?" Diana's head shot up, red-rimmed eyes darting around the room looking for the mentioned man. Instead, she found her mother standing in front of her desk, arms folded over her chest with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Thought that might wake you up."

"That was mean, Mother. You know I'm already missing him."

"Oh, for 'Dite's sake, Diana. You just saw him this morning. I didn't think you two were ever going to stop 'saying good-bye'. I almost wanted to call your friend Kal to take me home."

"You were fine. Alfred made breakfast and he was telling you stories of his adventures in his queen's service. I know you found that interesting."

"Yes, he is quite the storyteller. I can see where Bruce gets some of his charm. But we were getting impatient and actually had to come find you. Bruce is the only one that can activate the transporter, and that manor is so big, you conveniently found the one room we forgot to check."

Diana smiled. "You didn't forget to check there. We were able to duck in after you passed by."

"I see you've been learning some things from your new lover about cover and concealment."

"Mother! Ugh, please don't refer to him like that. That sounds strange coming from you."

"Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I'm not aware of what goes on between a man and a woman. Believe it or not, Amazons had relations with men long ago. That was before we became immortal."

"Yes, I know. I read the scrolls. I had to memorize them for my lessons."

"Hm. Well, did you know it was because of that I became the Queen of the Amazons?"

"What? I thought you became Queen because Aunt Antiope was killed during the Attic War when she was kidnapped."

Hippolyta glanced down at her daughter's desk. She noticed a large crack in the wood surface; she idly wondered how it got there. "There are some details to that story that have been, ah...left out. I think this is a story you should know, especially since you and Bruce are pursuing a life together."

"Mother? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

"Oh, Diana. How I wish you could have known my sister. She was a wonderful person, and a wise Queen. She would have kept the communications open between us and Man's World. But, then we wouldn't be here today. Her death sparked the chain of events that allowed us to become who we are. And I never would have had you."

Diana rose from her seat and swiftly walked around her desk. She allowed her mother to lay her head on her shoulder for comfort. Hippolyta felt Diana touch her cheek, wiping away a tear. With her arm around her mother, Diana unconsciously started rocking her back and forth in a soothing fashion.

"I miss her, Diana."

"I know, Mother. It's alright. I'm here for you." Hippolyta looked up into her daughter's beautiful face.

"Yes, you are, my sun and stars. You look so much like her. Except your eyes. Those are my eyes, no doubt about that."

"And what about...him. Do I resemble him in any way?" Diana glanced into her mother's eyes. Hippolyta understood that look. Coming to terms with her origins would be a trial. But, she wouldn't have to do that alone.

"You have his...hair." Their shared look had them both giggling under their breath.

Diana leaned down to kiss her mother on the forehead. "You can tell me about Aunt Antiope on the ride back to Themyscira. It'll help pass the time."

"Are you sure? You seem to be one breath away from falling asleep. You could use that time to rest."

"I just need something to help wake me up. Maybe Kim can get us something to drink."

"Already on it, Madam Ambassador!" The young woman entered the office, two large containers of iced mocha yumminess calling to both monarchs.

Hippolyta reached for the drink eagerly. "I remember these! I found myself craving this while enduring another senate session. Anyway we can work this into the exchange program?"

"We can ask Bruce to add a line for it into the budget. I'm sure he'd do anything to stay on your good side."

"He better. If you're going to be courting him..."

"Sshh!" Diana nodded towards the bustling assistant who left the room. "These walls have eager ears, if you know what I mean."

"Oh...right. Sorry. Not used to the whole 'undercover' thing. So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's get a few things together first. Kim? Can you print out twenty copies of the translated exchange proposal? We'll need those to pass along to the senate."

"Yes, Madam Ambassador." As the two Themyscirans discussed other matters, the young assistant went about her chore. Right before clicking the 'translate' button to Greek, she scrolled down to the part that listed the parties involved. One particular name stood out as the main investor to the project:

Bruce Wayne, CEO, Wayne Enterprises

Kim stifled a gasp of surprise. She heard the words "Bruce" and "courting." Could it be? That would be so freakin' cool! Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone. Well, maybe her mother, who was proud of her daughter's appointment to the embassy. And perhaps her sister Linda, who could be trusted not to tell anyone else.

Quickly, the assistant finished her task, printed out the copies, and placed them within an official portfolio embossed with the Themysciran Seal. Kim ran her fingers across the gold image of an owl clutching a spear and a swan grasping an olive branch. A circle of twelve stars surrounded the two avian symbols. The young woman hoped that, one day, she might be able to visit this magical land.

Kim approached the door with the portfolio and a shopping bag in her hands. Knocking lightly, she waited for the two Amazons to stop giggling over something they were whispering about. "Madam Ambassador, Your Majesty, I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me, but I thought that since the trip was long you wouldn't mind if I put together some refreshments to take with you."

"That's very kind of you Miss Park. Thank you." Hippolyta took the bag from the beaming young woman.

"That must be for you. She never put one of those together for me," Diana pouted.

"But Madam! You usually transport up to the Watchtower first. I would have made you one if you were flying straight from here to Themyscira."

"No, Miss Park. You're doing fine. Diana's got other things than food on her mind when she transports up to the Watchtower." She threw her daughter a significant glance. Diana blushed. So she always wanted to stop by to see a certain someone first. Now, she can see him whenever she wanted.

"Don't worry, Madam Ambassador, I can make you a goodie bag whenever you want."

"Thank you, Kim. Actually, can you prepare one for me to take there tomorrow morning? Enough for two." Kim's head bobbed up and down in agreement, then left. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "I'm joining Shayera for coffee. I want to go over a meeting she should have had on Friday." Her mother raised the other eyebrow. "I'm going early, I want to have breakfast in my room."

Mother continued to stare at her daughter. "Stop looking at me like that! Fine...so I'm meeting Bruce there, too. Satisfied?"

"Yes, I am. I was hoping you'd find some time together." Hippolyta nodded her head, glad that she still had "the look". Diana rolled her eyes like the recalcitrant daughter she could be.

"Diana, in all seriousness, it's good seeing you in love. You seem so happy, even more so than when you were on Themyscira. I want you to experience this to the fullest. Even if..."

"I know, Mother. I discussed that with him. We both know time is our most valuable commodity." Diana bowed her head as her mother caressed her cheek, moving her hair out of her face.

Hippolyta wanted to tell her; Bruce had been blessed by the gods. She didn't quite know to what extent, but she felt the power leave her and enter him. She knew he felt it, too. Of all the gifts they could bestow, she hoped it was with the time they needed for a long, fulfilling life. But she didn't want to get Diana's hopes up. What if their time was limited?

_Together...forever..._

"Well, daughter, I think I need to get back home. I'm sure Donna is beside herself with worry looking for me. We seriously need to get some of those communicators onto the island. She could have contacted you about me. And she might be holding back a few that have wanted to take over the throne for ages."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll put them in there place." Diana raised her head proudly. "We all know I'm the next queen." Her head swiftly fell, swiveling towards Hippolyta. "If I become Queen, what would Bruce be? Don't tell me..." She left the implied thought hanging in the air.

Hippolyta simply took a drink of her mocha, glanced slyly at her daughter, and winked. Her enigmatic smile had her daughter's head spinning. "Oh, look at the time! I think we should get going."

Diana, knowing she probably came to the same conclusion as her mother, stifled a laugh. _Mr. Prince would be getting a promotion! _ They walked out of the office, Hippolyta touching Kim on the shoulder on her way pass. The young assistance beamed at the benediction, then handed Diana her own goodie bag. They boarded the elevator in the hallway and rode it to the roof.

Exiting through the access door, Diana approached a seemingly empty area. A touch to her tiara's star had an invisible hatch opening, revealing her jet parked only a short distance away. She was grateful for the tech ideas she received from Bruce and John on how to retrofit her plane for a vertical take-off. It made it easier to keep the vessel nearby.

Diana turned to help her mother onto the jet when she notice her standing near the edge of the building. Walking up beside her, Diana waited as Hippolyta gazed out to the New York City skyline. The princess had done this many times when she first entered Man's World. Truly, she still caught herself staring in awe at the modern world.

"How the world has changed in these many years. So many incredible things." The ageless queen then turned to her daughter. Reaching over, she ran her fingers through her hair. "And yet much stayed the same. There's still so much to work on between our peoples. But, I think we're ready to listen."

"Yes, Mother. I think we are." Diana took her mother's hand and led her onto the jet. After strapping in, she launched the plane into the sky. She circled the city once to give her mother a chance to really see it. She even mentioned how the Statue of Liberty reminded her of Athena in her temple. Plotting her course eastward towards Themyscira, Diana placed the controls on autopilot so the computer could do the rest of the work.

A half an hour later, Hippolyta looked over to find her daughter fast asleep in her pilot's chair. Seems the large mocha drink wasn't enough to keep her awake. A small smile crossed her daughter's lips. There was no doubt who she was dreaming about. There would be another time to tell Diana of her Aunt Antiope.

Hippolyta eagerly inspected the goodie bag Kim packed for her. She found some familiar items, but other small packages promised to be interesting treats. She pulled out a banana, unpeeled the suggestively shaped fruit, and ate her snack while she read about the Marine Exchange program.

Hippolyta ran her finger over the symbol printed at the top of the memo - an eagle, a globe, and an anchor. Each strong in its own right, but together a powerful image indeed. The symbols of Zeus, Gaia, and Poseidon. Air, land, sea...with fire power behind their strength. And the motto below the picture - Semper Fidelis. She sent a thought to Athena for understanding.

Always Faithful.

An interesting proposal, indeed.

* * *

_Don't forget to breathe / Our love will be redeemed / And when you take my hand / You'll know exactly where I am - Don't Forget to Breathe - Bittersweet_


	36. Epilogue - Straight on 'til

_Variations come closing in / evaporating what I am / Feel some kind of strange / Close to Euphoria / Love will find you / We can't wait forever - Euphoria - Collide_

* * *

_"Because of your interference, a glimmer of hope sparked in that cold heart. He's as much your hero there as he is here. But he weakens, just as mortals do. He needs help to do what he needs to."_  
_"His life has not been kind to him, has it? But my sister has sent one of her own to look after him, too. Artemis' guardian was able to follow a line of magic from her talisman, though Diana didn't know she sent it. Your little messenger should be able to follow that. It's truly amazing; she loves him in more than one universe."_  
_"Which is one of the reasons why I never abandoned her." _  
_Home - I Chose to Stay - Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

_Stories have epilogues that promise new beginnings after their original tales have ended... __A forgotten line of magic traveled forward through space and time. It continued to grow, infinitesimally, as the rebound traveled towards its intended target._

* * *

Apollo was correct, Hippomenes didn't recognize this Gotham for the vibrant city he called home. A depressed haze hovered above the skyline, the city's aura dingy and sad. The air smelled of ozone and rain. He observed damaged buildings and broken streets. Time and violence had given his city a rougher edge.

Resisting the urge to find a familiar theater, he continued towards his intended destination. The opal around his neck led him towards a large, dark manor. He recognized the spacious grounds; he had hopped across its expanse while leading his favorite queen there. He had kicked a ball to a surprised boy. The rabbit collapsed his ethereal form back down to a normal bunny's size, but not before landing in the house's cavernous foyer.

The moment Hippomenes' paws hit the floor, he could feel the "otherness" of this place. Having an ear in one universe, a tail in the other, he sensed the echos of another home like this, but brighter. He heard whispers of laughter, voices young and old, gasps of desire, words of love.

He heard a warning growl directed towards him. A large brown dog pounced on top of him in one leap.

++I could smell you before you even entered the city limits. You must be suicidal, rabbit. I hunt your kind.++

==Back off, mutt. I'm here on official business. Look.== Hippomenes stood on his hind legs, letting the dog see the charm. Two pointy ears perked up.

++A surprising piece of business, rabbit. How did you get this stone?++

==A goddess gave it to me. Said I had to deliver it to the guardian of the one who lives here. Is that you? Is he your master?==

++He is NOT my master! But he is my friend. My goddess changed be back to a puppy and sent me to guard him. Is he in danger?++

==No, but he has a quest ahead of him. This has been sent to help him along the way. I bet your goddess sent you for the same reason. I know of Artemis' hunting dogs. You guys are relentless when you've spotted your prey. I nearly lost my tail because of your pack.==

++Obviously, they didn't get you. Pity, if I was there I would be gnawing on your bones by now. But, you bring me a noble cause! I shall gladly aid him. He has treated me kindly, better than what my littermates got. I don't hunt for my food and I don't compete for attention. It is not service I show him, but loyalty, the same he has shown me.++

==You don't have to convince me, dog. I know what it means to protect your human. So...can you help me get this off without taking my neck with it?==

Without opposable thumbs, both animals fumbled with the tightly fitted chain. The dog enjoyed using that as an excuse to roll the rabbit around the floor a few times. His canine instincts couldn't be denied. Hippomenes kicked him in the nose for his efforts.

++Watch it, morsel! Nothing's stopping me from eating you and taking the charm.++

==Except that you would be disobeying a direct order from the gods. You want to go back to the forest?==

++Fine...er, what's your name? Calling you 'rabbit' is making me hungry.++

==You can call me Bugs. Oh, shut up, it's not that funny. What about you?==

++My goddess called me Alce. But here, I'm named Ace. A kingly name, no?++

==Well, that's definitely better than Spade. That would have been unfortunate.==

++Sshhh! I've been spared that humiliation! I just had to make sure to keep my baser urges under control. My human hasn't needed to do anything to curb my behavior. I just get out the frustration taking down bad guys. It's great fun!++

==I'm sure it is. Come on, Ace! Get this off me so I can go home. This place gives me the creeps.==

With one final tug, Ace pulled the charm from Hippomenes' neck. The chain took a few tufts of fur with it, but not enough to cause any bald spots. Both regarded the opal lying on the floor. Each saw something different from the silent stone.

++I can sense a storm coming, can't you?++

==Yes, one that I hope our humans can survive. It's almost better being animals, isn't it.==

++Only if we were among the ignorant and unaware. We know too much. This is our burden, too.++

==Then we shall do what we can. I won't see you again, doggy breath, so it was great meeting you. Take care of him.==

++And may you make it to your human form, familiar. Yes, I know what you are. You don't smell totally feral, and I can sense the magic on you. Like I said, I hunt your kind.++

==A scary thought indeed. Though if you go back to that profession, leave the bunnies alone. Go for the black cats.==

++There's one particular orange cat I want. I'll get him and his chaos boy, too.++

With that, Hippomenes hopped away. Ace sensed more than smelled when the familiar fazed back towards his own universe. He sat there quietly, regarding the trinket. He could sense a feminine scent on it. The image of a bitch in heat sprang into his mind. There was no mistake whose gem this was.

Carefully, Ace picked up the charm in his mouth and bounded up the stairs. The dark corridors didn't bother him, he'd memorized the way after countless patrols through the halls. He came to a particular door, one that was never closed to him. He nudged it open and entered the drafty room.

The loyal canine inspected his sleeping charge. _Even in sleep he does not find peace, _Ace thought as he watched his friend's eyes move underneath closed lids. He bumped a gnarled hand with his cold nose, trying to give comfort his kind was known for. The charm touched his skin ever so slightly. A small whine escaped the dog's throat when a line appeared on his human's brow.

The man's breathing labored, as if he couldn't catch it. Then his chest rose with a great heaving breath, like he was caught by surprise. Ace watched as the frown lines disappeared. Even his mouth curled upwards slightly. Ace deposited the charm on the nightstand beside the bed, then he gave his own version of a smile, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he panted happily.

Abruptly, sapphire eyes opened to look into brown doggy eyes. "Ace. What are you doing here? Is it time to feed you?" The hand reached over to pet the dog's head. He responded with a pleasured "rooo".

"I dreamed of her again, Ace. I hadn't seen her in decades, but she was still so beautiful. And she held her arms out to me! Oh, how I wanted to run to her, tell her I'm sorry..."

Ace watched as his human rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears. Then he massaged his chest, as if it hurt. But the pain he was feeling couldn't be alleviated by his pills. This ache he'd felt for much longer.

"ROOOF!" The human raised an eyebrow at the dog's bassy bark. It was like he was saying his name...Bruce.

"Yeah? And you're here to make sure you get fed, I know. Hold on, boy, let me get up." Bruce slowly rolled out of bed, wishing for the umpteenth time he could figure out where that draft was coming from. The cold made his old bones ache. Between that, the dream, and the dog, he figured his day had started.

Reaching towards the light on the nightstand, Bruce found the charm Ace left for him. "What is this? Did you go out again without my permission? Bad dog." The companion in question lowered his ears, not liking his tone. He tried doing a good deed and look how he gets treated!

Bruce studied the piece of jewelry. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a sparkle in the dark red opal. _Great, now my eyes are going. I'll be damned if I'm going to wear glasses!_

"We'll have to find the rightful owners to this one. Doesn't look like there's a serial code to identify it. But it must belong to a society woman, some of her fur coat got snagged. I'll just keep this with me for the time being until we can figure this out." Bruce reached for his cane and stiffly stood. Those first few steps were getting harder to work out.

Bruce considered his outfits for the day. For some reason, he had the sudden urge to wear the charcoal suit he kept to the side. He was expected to meet with some executives who handled Wayne Enterprises' day-to-day dealings. And because of his age, he didn't have to put on the fake 'playboy' image anymore. He was allowed to act like the old curmudgeon he was.

Inspecting his reflection, he was pleased to see the suit still fit him. He smoothed down his silver hair, admiring how well it matched. Slipping the mystery opal necklace into the coat pocket, Bruce reached for his cane and walked towards the door. He paused, looking back at his bed. Alfred would have chastised him for leaving it unmade, right after having made it himself. How he missed that old man.

'_Old man'. Huh. I shouldn't talk._

He allowed Ace to precede him out the door. His companion had a way of barreling down the hall in his excitement. After one particularly enthusiastic charge nearly left him on the floor, Bruce had no compunctions about following slowly after the hungry animal. Ace would pause at various parts of the house to wait for him and encourage him to move faster.

Bruce moved thoughtfully through the hall. It was a meditation he did every morning to remind him why he kept up his duties. As he passed each closed door, he would recall who stayed in that room:

Alfred. Loyal Butler. Trusted mentor. Father figure. Saddened that Bruce never found the time to settle down. Died in his arms of old age. Would there be someone there to hold him when it was his turn?

Dick. First son. Faithful side kick. Left when he grew out of his old man's shadow. Frustrated over his father's refusal to let his mission go. Hadn't spoken to him in years.

Jason. Second son. Pain in the ass, but talented. Died in the line of duty. Bruce's fault.

Tim. Last son. Sweetest boy he'd ever known. Never got around to telling him. Suffered under Joker's control. Currently a patient at Arkham Asylum recovering from the incident. Proof of his total failure as a father.

J'onn. Martian confidant. An alien who tried his best to fit in. Stayed in his home for a short time during Watchtower Two's construction. Left to learn more about humans. Last he heard, he was in Asia, happily caring for all his adopted grandchildren. At least there was one who figured it out.

Bruce stopped at one particular door. Sometimes he paused, other times he rushed by as fast as he could. And like now, he fought against the urge to open it. It had been so long since she stayed there, but he was still scared to go in. What if her scent still lingered after all this time?

Diana. Beautiful Diana.

Bruce reached for the doorknob and turned. He was surprised to find the same draft that plagued him in his room hit him full in the face here. It was cold, but refreshing. Like the first breezes of Spring. And the scent of flowers... powder...

He walked in and sat on the mattress. There was a light coating of dust everywhere. Alfred would have been appalled! No one had been in that room since Diana moved back to Themyscira. She had served occasionally with the League, but her duties as ambassador took up most her time.

And ever since that fateful mission, he couldn't find the strength to enter that room. Until now.

Bruce looked around, curious to see if he'd find any sign of her. There had been an incident. He refused to apologize for his actions, and she had been distant with him ever since. She even had a relationship with an Air Force colonel for a while. But there had always been that tension between them. He had his issues. She had her pride.

Diana. The untaken road. The chance he lost. Forever.

Bruce sat up abruptly, chastising himself for his nostalgia. None of that was of any importance. The mission was all that mattered. They couldn't handle the fact that he needed to make sure Gotham stayed safe, so they left. Except...

What if?

Bruce's cane knocked something out from under the bedspread, the object skittering across the floor and hitting the leg of the bureau. He bent down carefully and picked up the small, wooden figure. Inspecting the fine craftsmanship, he read the delicate letters carved at its base. He couldn't understand them at first, then realized they were in Greek.

He couldn't help but smile at this small treasure. Diana had kept a pantheon of idols in her room. She had explained that it was her way of bringing the old gods to the modern world. He had teased her that unless she wanted to hold worship on her bed, she might want to get something bigger than a doll. She had chased him out after that. Only his swift dodging saved him from getting hit with her shoe.

His heart lifting at this bright memory, he used the morning light streaming into the window to read what the carving said - _Κόρη. _Ransacking his brain for the translation, his head tilted in curiosity over this particular idol. Kore the Maiden, the Harbinger of Spring. The aspect of Persephone before she had been kidnapped by Hades.

Bruce wondered why this particular idol had been forgotten. He was sure Diana would have noticed it missing. Maybe she had a spare, or acquired another one when she went home. Either which way, he now had this as a symbol of what he needed to do next.

These dreams couldn't be a coincidence. The vision he received the other day was too vivid to ignore as the ramblings of an old man.

_A vision, or a memory he didn't remember having, started filtering through his mind. A light, a kiss, swirling blue energy, traveling to a castle in the sky, dancing in the setting sunlight, a challenge, heated passion and cool touches, magic...love..._

He found the strength to enter that room. He held the idol close to his heart for a moment, remembering how he was able dance with her that one time. He savored the memory of that single kiss.

Kore. Persephone. Death and rebirth.

Diana's voice._ "He'll always be beautiful to me."_

His response._ "We're going to make our own future perfect, our way. No matter what."_

A fire lit in Bruce's heart when he heard those words. Our Future. Our Way.

Us? Me and you? Oh God...what if? Would I still be beautiful to you if you saw me now? I'm old, weak. So much has happened since...you went away. I'm not the hero you knew. Someone else does that now. But is it possible? That, in some far off way, in the infinite universes hinted in Einstein's Theory of Relativity...

Could you possibly have found it in your heart to love me?

There had been a previous vision. Diana, Rex's father John Stewart, and a younger version of himself were chasing a time criminal. Even for those short few minutes, he felt alive again. She was right there! And when she disappeared, young Bruce and John chased Chronos to make it right.

It was all he could do to keep himself under control. He regarded his younger self - confident, strong, cocky... stubborn. He wanted to go to young Bruce and slap him silly.

TAKE A CHANCE YOU MORON! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!

He wasn't sure if young Bruce had taken his silent advice. Terry's arrival from patrol had startled him awake from the dream. He had given the surprised young man a stern talking to about overtaxing the Batsuit. He used that inspection to fuss over his protege. The dream had shown how Terry died covering younger Bruce's escape.

But after the vision of a blue light, Bruce knew he wasn't dreaming. He was aware that variations occurred in timestreams, and that it was possible that a different reality existed for every choice that could be made. He often wondered what this life would have looked like if he made different decisions.

The vision hinted at such a beautiful life. Diana wore a red dress. Her hair flowed around her as they danced in the sunset. She looked straight into his eyes, smiling, laughing. So much joy. So much happiness...

The sob exploded out of his mouth before he could stop it. He missed her painfully. The tears were only the latest in the long line of lonely nights in his room, in the cave. His mission was all he had left. He hadn't allowed himself anything more. And he kept this one secret to himself for so long.

"I loved you, Diana. I loved you so much."

_"And I love you, Bruce, so very much."_

The whisper on the wind soothed his aching heart. He looked around, searching for its source. Though he wasn't a superstitious man, he knew ghosts could exist. He'd seen too much not to believe. They were more likely manifestations of those who left goals undone. He was not afraid of them.

He glanced at the idol. Could this be the reason? But this had been hidden here for decades. Why is this happening now?

Bruce moved to put the figurine in his pocket when his hand came in contact with the charm. He pulled it out and gasped. The dark, blood red opal had lightened to a shade of magenta. Subtle, but noticeable. Not a trick of the light.

Where did this come from?

"Rooooo." Bruce looked up to find Ace lying patiently in the door. The dog inched towards him in an uncharacteristically meek way, as if asking for permission to approach. Bruce sat back down and patted his leg.

"Come here boy. Do you know anything about this?" The dog bounced up and trotted over to him, laying his head on his human's lap. The canine peered up sadly, giving soft, puppy dog eyes that melted Bruce's heart. He gently patted his large head. "I'm sorry, my friend. I think you know more about this than you're letting on. And I yelled at you. If only you could talk. What would you say?"

Ace nudged his hand and licked the fingers that held the charm. Then he stared straight into his human's eyes. Bruce reared back at the almost intelligent communication in his gaze. The messages was clear.

Put it on.

Bruce inspected the chain and noticed that it had been shortened in half, but it could be pulled out to a longer chain. Adjusting it gently, he watched as the gem glittered in the dawn light. He gingerly looped it around his neck.

_Nothing. Huh. Figured that would happen. That's what I gets for thinking I could understand a dog._

"Come on, Ace. I know you're waiting for your food. I could use a cup of coffee myself. Let's go." Tucking the charm into his shirt, Bruce exited the room, closing the door lightly. _I'll see about getting a cleaning service to dust that room. Time to let the ghosts go._

He carefully stepped down the stairs. He touched the banister -

_Bruce ran out of the room barefoot, clothed in casual jeans and white button down shirt. Sliding down the stair rail, he raced towards the clock and the cave._

Bruce clutched the guardrail, saving himself from a tumble down the stairs. The vision hit him so suddenly, he felt like he had actually slid down the banister. But he had done that so many times when Alfred wasn't looking. That shouldn't be a surprise to him. Why that particular... image?

Using his cane this time, Bruce gingerly stepped down the stairs. He stared at the guardrail as if it could suddenly change into a snake. There was an old movie where that had happened. The poltergeist had been torturing a family so it could marry their daughter. He had watched it with Tim. The boy laughed throughout the whole thing. Bruce endured it for him.

Bruce stepped on a stair -

_Bruce cleared the smirk right off her face as he attacked her lips, pushing her on the staircase. He had to take her by surprise or he might find himself at the disadvantage. But there was something he wanted to do ever since he kissed her on the stairs in the cave, especially now he knew she was bare underneath her dress._

"Whoa!" He definitely didn't remember that! Bruce sat heavily onto the stair. The visions filtering through his mind made the old man blush. "Wow." Did he really do that? And she let him? And she was WHAT under her dress?

Bruce thoughtfully tapped his cane on the floor. He had done a few things in his youth to gain his playboy reputation. He even enjoyed some of it. But if that happened with Wonder Woman - he let out a slight chuckle. If this universe existed...

Go me!

Reluctantly, Bruce raised off the stair. He had to be careful when stepping on that particular step. Maybe he should take off this charm when he did. It obviously was the source all these images. One more soft laugh escaped. Wow indeed.

As was his routine, he traveled to the sitting room that bore his parents' portrait. This was the last stop before eating breakfast and getting down to business.

Bruce stared at the frozen image of his parents. He always started with his father. The man staring back at him was now younger looking than himself. Thomas Wayne could be strict sometimes, but he always was there to pick him up when he scraped his knees. He had wanted Bruce to become a doctor like him, or go into the family business...

Sort of did that. In his own way.

Bruce gazed fondly at his mother. Martha Wayne would have wanted him to settle down with a good woman, have a few kids. She would have been a wonderful grandmother, doting over the children while shooing him and his wife out the door to enjoy some time alone. A wife would probably have made sure he led a full life away from work.

He leaned against the old couch -

_Bruce slowly nipped at her jawline, traveling along the shapely ridge as she turned her head back towards him. Their lips met naturally at the middle as they fell into a quiet, tender kiss. Their breathing increased as their kiss deepened, apologies and forgiveness traded in their silent communication. Hands began to caress; strong, calloused fingers traced soft skin as gentle arms wound around muscular shoulders..._

Bruce didn't stop this time. He rounded the couch and sat upon the furniture. The dust puffed up into the air. He closed his eyes for the impending vision -

_Without a word, Bruce brought his beautiful wife into his arms and lowered their bodies to lay onto the couch. Between his drunken haze, Diana tired from her injuries, and their happy afterglow, they might as well just stay there. Adjusting their clothes to cover their private parts, he tucked her onto his chest, his chin resting upon the top of her head. He sighed contently as she wound her arm around his waist._

He began punching the cushion beside him. SHE WAS HIS WIFE! The thought surged through his heart, bringing pain and hope at the same time. She did love him! She was his...my God! He had to fix this!

Bruce jumped at the sound of dishes being abused in his kitchen. His surge of joy was replaced with annoyance as he heard more noise - an electric can opener's labored whiring. Unless Ace developed opposable thumbs, that could only be one person.

"Ace! Here boy! Come on, I got some food for you. Yes, you're a happy dog, aren't you? Who's your friend...oh, hey Bruce, you're awake," Terry peeked up from the dog bowl. "Wow! You're looking dapper this morning. Just coming in from a date? You old silver fox, did you steal some grand dame's heart?"

"Is that how you come into someone else's home? Stomping around, making all this noise? And why are you feeding my dog?"

"Hey, we just came to a truce. I want to make sure I keep in his good graces. Food is usually the best way to do it. Plus he's been waiting there for a few minutes. I couldn't take his sad, hungry eyes anymore."

"And take away one of the few things I can still do? Get away from my dog." Ace's head swiveled back and forth between the two. He didn't care who fed him, just as long as it was soon. The smell of rabbit had made him really hungry. Bruce snatched the bowl from Terry's hand then placed it on the floor.

"Whatever, Bruce. We both know who he likes more - whoever uses the can opener that morning. He's my dog today."

"Why are you here, anyway? Isn't your mother going to worry?"

"Awww... listen to you. Like a concerned father." Terry raised his hand at Bruce's glare. "She's off to pick up Matt from sleep-away camp. They'll be gone for a while, so I'm taking my time."

"If you're going to be here so early, you should have at least brought breakfast."

"And you think you didn't train me well enough. I stopped off at the bakery for some beignets... damn, I left them in the cave. I'll be back. I started a pot of coffee. Save me some. It's been a long night."

Terry patted Ace on the head then bounded out the door for the pastries. Bruce waited for him to leave then walked over to the counter island. This was the same one since those days she was here. He reached out to touch it -

_She turned and lifted one to his mouth to let him take a bite. She gently wiped the sugar from his lips and kissed him for good measure. She touched his lips enough times to make sure all the sugar had disappeared. She brushed away some of the powdered sweetness that fell onto his black tee-shirt._

Bruce reached down to wipe at his lapel, then realized that he hadn't actually eaten anything. But it was so sweet; not the beignet, but her kiss. He looked around. The coffee service -

_Bruce reached over to take a sip of Diana's coffee. He reeled over its super sweetness, then stretched to the center of the island to pour his own cup of coffee - straight black._

He poured a cup of coffee, then added a few lumps of sugar. Bruce kept these for Terry, he never really wanted them. Pouring a liberal amount of cream into his cup, he gingerly took a drink.

Yep. Just how she liked it. He set down the cup, smiling softly to himself. A flavor to remember her by. His fingers brushed the counter again -

_Bruce leaned in to kiss her, the tip of his tongue asking for entrance. She allowed him to go for a deeper kiss, tasting the wine that he had sampled a minute before. Diana lowered her glass to the counter as she wound her arms around his neck. She continued to savor the flavor._

He squeezed his eyes shut against the vision and took off the charm. He couldn't take it anymore. Each vision taunted him with the chances he'd lost. Kisses, affection, sharing simple flavors. He wanted to hate that Bruce. What about Gotham? They needed him. They needed protection. Did she get in the way of all that?

Then there was the secret part of him that said 'damn Gotham'. They still haven't learned how to take care of themselves. He gave her up for them? What have they done to make his sacrifices mean something? Are they happy? Did they take the chances he'd given them?

Was this to taunt him about the road not taken? Or was this something different. A chance to capture what he had given up? He thought back to each vision. They all had two things in common.

Diana loved him, and he was deliriously happy.

This all meant something. He didn't believe in chance. That charm found him for a reason. He was going to find out why.

Bruce furiously wiped the wetness off his face as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Swiftly pocketing the charm, he sipped at the coffee. Ugh. He'll have to make another cup. Too much sugar!

Terry entered with barely a glance at Bruce. Any sooner, he would have seen the tears. "They're still kind of warm, so we should eat these now. Then we'll need to go down to the cave. The Bat Suite's propulsion system was damaged last night."

"How'd that happen? Did you get hurt?"

"No. It was that monster of a storm I fought through. I never saw anything like it! It came through fast and furious, then _poof_! It was done. Really weird. Rex said he had a problem flying through it, too. Nearly damaged his wings."

"There was a storm? I didn't hear anything." Bruce glared at the younger man doubtfully.

"Just because you didn't hear it doesn't mean it didn't happen. You must have been sleeping like the dead. It was hard to miss. Loud and bright." Terry leaned up against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Your hearing could be going, too, old man. Or you're so accustomed to loud noises, it didn't phase you."

"It must have been powerful. That's the third time this month we'll have to repair the suit. You must think I'm made of money."

"Old joke, Bruce. Still works. Anyways, I was out there since last night. Other than that storm, nothing else happened. Freak occurance, not my fault."

"You mean you were out since this morning. You didn't leave until after midnight."

"Morning, night...tomayto, tomaaato...semantics! Stop trying to have the last word. Come on Ace, I'll take you outside. There might be some deer and rabbit out there. Go chase them away!" Gobbling up the last of his breakfast, Ace's nails clicked on the kitchen's linoleum floor as he bounded towards the door. He was ready to chase some rabbits!

Bruce sat there silently, absently rubbing the charm in his pocket. He had to be careful how he used this. A mystery had been presented to him, and he had evidence to gather. This would be difficult - he didn't even have a picture to tell him what the puzzle pieces would reveal. The jem was the only thing he had to give him an idea of how to proceed.

But it was a drug waiting to happen. He already found his fingers itching to put the charm back on and run around the house, touching everything along the way. She was everywhere - in her old room, on the stairs, in the sitting room, the kitchen...

And the one vision that made him feel so much younger. The one that haunted him more than all those other images. The one that woke him up in the first place -

_He gently laid her down, helping her position herself on the middle of the bed with her heels still on. Like the way he observed her on the transporter pad, he ran his eyes along her body, taking in the details as she waited for him to join her. Her eyes, darkened to almost the cerulean color of the Mediterranean, gazing up at him with a hunger he hoped to fulfill._

_Bruce was so transfixed with the sight before him, he nearly forgot to move until she reached for him. Her arms stretched out, inviting him to join her. _

Join her. He wanted to so badly. To feel her arms around him, smell her scent, hear her whisper in his ear. Bruce walked over to the window over the sink. He watched as Terry ran after Ace, the young man and dog enjoying the early Autumn air.

The sun was rising later, and the days were getting shorter. Soon, he would be waking up to cold winter darkness. But for now, light filtered through Gotham's skyline. It was a hopeful time, a day full of potential. For once, Bruce allowed himself to feel some very rare emotions -

Peace.

Love.

Hope...

* * *

_The growl of the powerful motor echoed through the cave. The vehicle's driver jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards the transporter. The night had been peaceful after his sons had inspected the city that past weekend, so no other incidents had happened. But then, Tuesdays tended to be slow days, even during the early morning darkness. He had all the energy in the world, and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his excitement._

_He arrived on the station's transporter pad in a hail of light. The technician snapped to attention, recognizing the senior leaguer's dark uniform. With barely a glance, Batman strode out of the room. _

_He met no one on his journey to the turbo lift. He punched in his destination, then nearly started tapping his foot impatiently. Lower level, executive section. Note to self: make these lifts move faster!_

_The hall lights were dimmed, giving the illusion of darkness. He knew certain senior members were sleeping in their quarters, so he walked as quietly as a Bat could. He stopped in front of a particular door - Room 3. Glancing around, he pushed a button._

_Almost immediately, the hatch slid open and a hand reached through, grabbing him and pulling him inside. He was pushed against the wall and soft lips touched his in greeting. He let her deepen the kiss, luxuriating in the thought that this was his. He parted the touch to glance down at his wife. _

_Aquamarine eyes sparkled. Dark hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her smile gleamed in the soft light of Earth's glow. _

_She smelled of powder and roses. __She wore a shear white nightgown._

_She pulled down the zipper on the side of his uniform. _

_Batman reached up and took off his cowl. Bruce looked back into Diana's eyes, tears nearly welling up with the love he felt for the woman in his arms. Slowly, she undressed him: cape and cowl fell to the floor, gloves and gauntlets settled upon a bureau. His utility belt was carefully laid upon a chair. _

_His armored top bounced onto the deck as she pushed him back onto her bed. She slowly knelt in front of him to take off his boots. He didn't like how that made it seem like she was supplicating herself to him, so he drew her into his lap to stop her. _

_Bruce let his hands roam her body. He was in no hurry. She was his, he was hers. He would savor each moment as if it was the last._

_He cuddled her closer to breathe in her scent. She wound her arms around his neck and snuggled against his neck._

_"Morning," she whispered in his ear._

_In another universe, an old man glanced out a window at the glowing dawn. His heart ached at the dreams filtering through his head. He would get there. He promised._

_Both men answered with all their hearts._

* * *

"Morning."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's Notes (Mostly Wikipedia references, others found by Google searching.):

**Hestia**, goddess of hearth and home, granted Diana "sisterhood with fire, that it might open men's hearts to her." This power has been shown to control the "Fires of Truth," which Diana wields through her lasso, making anyone bound by it unable to lie. This ability also grants her resistance to both normal and supernatural fire.

Hestia's name and functions show the importance of the hearth and its fire in the social, religious and political life of ancient Greece; essential for warmth, food preparation, and the completion of sacrificial offerings to deities, in which Hestia was the "customary recipient of a preliminary, usually cheap, sacrifice". She was also offered the first and last libations of wine at feasts. Her own sacrificial animal was a domestic pig.

**Hermes**, the messenger god of speed, granted Diana superhuman speed and the ability to fly. She is one of the fastest beings (obviously inferior to the Flash Family and an equal to Superman). She is capable of flying at speeds approaching half the speed of light. She is swift enough to deflect bullets, lasers, and other projectiles with her virtually impenetrable bracelets.

Hermes was a god of transitions and boundaries. He was quick and cunning, and moved freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine, as emissary and messenger of the gods, intercessor between mortals and the divine, and conductor of souls into the afterlife. He was protector and patron of travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, invention and trade.

In some myths he is a trickster, and outwits other gods for his own satisfaction or the sake of humankind. His attributes and symbols include the herma, the rooster and the tortoise, purse or pouch, winged sandals, winged cap, and his main symbol was the herald's staff, the Greek _kerykeion_ or Latin _caduceus_ which consisted of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff.

**Artemis**, goddess of the hunt, animals, and the Moon, graced Diana with the Eyes of the Hunter and Unity with Beasts. The Eyes of the Hunter ability gives Diana a full range of enhanced senses, including telescopic vision and super hearing. Unity with Beasts grants her the ability of empathy particularly that to communicate with all forms of animal life and to calm even the most ferocious of beasts.

Artemis was often described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the Hellenic goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women; she often was depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and deer and the cypress were sacred to her. In later Hellenistic times, she even assumed the ancient role of Eileithyia in aiding childbirth.

All of her companions remained virgins, and Artemis closely guarded her own chastity. Her symbols included the golden bow and arrow, the hunting dog, the stag, and the moon.

As a virgin, Artemis had interested many gods and men, but only her hunting companion, Orion, won her heart. Orion was accidentally killed either by Artemis or by Gaia.

**Apollo** is one of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in ancient Greek and Roman religion. The ideal of the _kouros_ (a beardless, athletic youth), Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Apollo is known in Greek-influenced Etruscan mythology as _Apulu_.

As the patron of Delphi (_Pythian Apollo_), Apollo was an oracular god—the prophetic deity of the Delphic Oracle. Medicine and healing are associated with Apollo, whether through the god himself or mediated through his son Asclepius, yet Apollo was also seen as a god who could bring ill-health and deadly plague.

As the leader of the Muses (_Apollon Musegetes_) and director of their choir, Apollo functioned as the patron god of music and poetry.

In Hellenistic times, especially during the 3rd century BCE, as _Apollo Helios_ he became identified among Greeks with Helios, Titan god of the sun, and his sister Artemis similarly equated with Selene, Titan goddess of the moon.

**Pallas Athena**, the goddess of wisdom and war, granted Diana great wisdom, intelligence, and military prowess. Athena's gift has enabled Diana to master over a dozen languages (including those of alien origin), multiple complex crafts, sciences and philosophies, as well as leadership, military strategy, and armed and unarmed combat. She can mimic voices, although it is more difficult for her to mimic a man's voice. More recently, Athena bound her own eyesight to Diana's, granting her increased empathy.

Athena is also a shrewd companion of heroes and is the goddess of heroic endeavour. She is the virgin patroness of Athens. The Athenians founded the Parthenon on the Acropolis of her namesake city, Athens (Athena Parthenos), in her honour.

She led battles (_Athena Promachos_ or the warrior maiden _Athena Parthenos_) as the disciplined, strategic side of war, in contrast to her brother Ares, the patron of violence, bloodlust and slaughter—"the raw force of war". Athena's wisdom includes the cunning intelligence (_metis_) of such figures as Odysseus. Not only was this version of Athena the opposite of Ares in combat, it was also the polar opposite of the serene earth goddess version of the deity, _Athena Polias_.

The character of Athena, as we have here traced it, holds a middle place between the male and female, whence she is called in an Orphic hymn (xxxi. 10) arsên kai thêlus, and hence also she is a virgin divinity (Hom. Hymn. ix. 3), whose heart is inaccessible to the passion of love, and who shuns matrimonial connexion.

**Demeter,** the goddess of agriculture and fertility, blessed Diana with strength drawn from the Earth spirit Gaea, making her one of the physically strongest heroes in the DC Universe and the strongest female heroine of all in the DC Universe.

Though Demeter is often described simply as the goddess of the harvest, she presided also over the sanctity of marriage, the sacred law, and the cycle of life and death. She and her daughter Persephone were the central figures of the Eleusinian Mysteries that predated the Olympian pantheon.

Demeter's epithets show her many religious functions. She was the "Corn-Mother" who blesses the harvesters. Some cults interpreted her as "Mother-Earth". Demeter may be linked to goddess-cults of Minoan Crete, and embody aspects of a pre-Hellenic Great Goddess. Her other epithets include:

- Aganippe ("the Mare who destroys mercifully", "Night-Mare")  
- Potnia ("mistress") in the _Homeric Hymn to Demeter_. Hera especially, but also Artemis and Athena, are addressed as "potnia" as well.  
- Despoina ("mistress of the house"), a Greek word similar to the Mycenean _potnia_. This title was also applied to Persephone, Aphrodite and Hecate.  
- Erinys ("implacable"), with a function similar with the function of the avenging Dike (Justice), goddess of moral justice based on custom rules who represents the divine retribution, and the Erinyes, female ancient chthonic deities of vengeance and implacable agents of retribution.

**Opal  
**Opal is thought to have been discovered as long as 4,000 years ago, and myths and lore abound in practically all cultures. The ancient Greeks thought opal to be the tears of joy that Zeus wept after defeating the Titans. They believed opal gave the gift of foresight and prophecy, which would ensure the owner success in war, business and life.

**Rabbit  
**To see a rabbit in your dream signifies luck, magical power, and success. You have a positive outlook on life. Alternatively, rabbits symbolize abundance, warmth, fertility and sexual activity. In particular, to see a white rabbit in your dream symbolizes faithfulness in love. The white rabbit also serves as a guide to steer you toward the right direction.

**Dog  
**To see a dog in your dream symbolizes intuition, loyalty, generosity, protection, and fidelity. The dream suggests that your strong values and good intentions will enable you to go forward in the world and bring you success. The dream dog may also represent someone in your life who exhibits these qualities.

**Alce**  
"Might; Valor". One of Actaeon's hounds in Ovid's _Metamorphoses_, attacked his owner on Artemis' command. Also, a recommended dog name in Columella's _On Agriculture_.

**The Khimaira (Chimera)** may have symbolised the cold of winter: her fire-breathing lion-head representing frost, her goat-head the storms of winter (_aigis_ in Greek means both goatish and storm), and her serpentine-head winter sickness. Khimaira's name was perhaps derived from the Greek words _kheima_ (cold, frost, winter) and _aera_ (air). The father of Khimaira was Typhoeus the daemon of deadly, winter-storms and her mother was Ekhidna a daemon of illness and disease.

In the popular myth, her opponent Pegasos has a place amongst the stars as the spring-rising constellation Pegasus. Conversely, the Khimaira may have been represented by constellation Capricorn (the serpent-tailed goat), whose rising heralded the onset of winter.

In Medieval art, though the Chimera of Antiquity was forgotten, chimerical figures appear as embodiments of the deceptive, even Satanic forces of raw nature. Provided with a human face and a scaly tail, as in Dante's vision of Geryon in Inferno xvii.7–17, 25–27, hybrid monsters, more akin to the Manticore of Pliny's Natural History (viii.90), provided iconic representations of hypocrisy and fraud well into the seventeenth century, through an emblematic representation in Cesare Ripa's _Iconologia_.[16]

**Daemons** are good or benevolent nature spirits, beings of the same nature as both mortals and gods, similar to ghosts, chthonic heroes, spirit guides, forces of nature or the gods themselves (see Plato's _Symposium_).

Daemons scarcely figure in Greek mythology or Greek art: they are felt but their unseen presence can only be assumed, with the exception of the _agathodaemon_, honored first with a libation in ceremonial wine-drinking, especially at the sanctuary of Dionysus, and represented in iconography by the chthonic serpent.

**Eudaemon,** **eudaimon,** or **eudemon** in Greek mythology was a type of daemon or genius, which in turn was a kind of spirit. A eudaemon was regarded as a good spirit or angel, and the evil cacodaemon was its opposing spirit.

The word _eudaemon_ in Greek means having a good attendant spirit, happy. It is constructed by the prefix _eu_, which means "well" or "good", plus the suffix _daemon_, which is divinity, spirit, divine power, fate, or god. Also _daemon_ is the Greek derivative for the term demon, in which case "demon" means "replete with knowledge". Sometimes _eudaemon_ is incorrectly taken to mean literally "good spirit".

Eudaemons in Greek mythology included deified heroes. They were regarded intermediary spirits between gods and the men. Eudaemons, the good daemons, were understood as guardian spirits, bestowing protection and guidance to ones they watched over.

**Anagenesis**, (also ancient greek for "Reborn") also known as "phyletic change", is the evolution of species involving an entire population rather than a branching event, as incladogenesis. When enough mutations have occurred and become stable in a population so that it is significantly differentiated from an ancestral population, a new species name may be assigned. A key point is that _the entire population_ is different from _the ancestral population_ such that the ancestral population can be considered extinct. A series of such species is collectively known as an evolutionary **lineage**.

**Antiope** was an Amazon, daughter of Ares and sister to Melanippe and Hippolyte and possibly Orithyia, queens of the Amazons. She was the wife of Theseus, and the only Amazon known to have married. There are various accounts of the manner in which Theseus became possessed of her, and of her subsequent fortunes.

**Theseus** was the mythical founder-king of Athens, son of Aegeus and Poseidon, both of whom Aethra had slept with in one night. He was responsible for the _synoikismos_ ("dwelling together")—the political unification of Attica under Athens, represented emblematically in his journey of labours, subduing highly localized ogres and monstrous beasts. Because he was the unifying king, Theseus built and occupied a palace on the fortress of the Acropolis that may have been similar to the palace that was excavated in Mycenae. Pausanias reports that after the _synoikismos_, Theseus established a cult of Aphrodite Pandemos ("Aphrodite of all the People") and Peitho on the southern slope of the Acropolis.

**Hippolytus** was a son of Theseus and either Antiope or Hippolyte. The most common legend regarding Hippolytus states that he was killed after rejecting the advances of Phaedra, his stepmother, the second wife of Theseus. Spurned, Phaedra deceived Theseus saying that his son had raped her. Theseus, furious, used one of the three wishes given to him by Poseidon to curse Hippolytus. Poseidon sent a sea-monster—or, alternatively, Dionysus sent a wild bull—to terrorize Hippolytus's horses, who dragged their rider to his death.

Two versions of this story appear in Euripides' play _Hippolytus_ and Seneca the Younger's play _Phaedra_.

Zeus killed Asclepius, Son of Apollo, with a thunderbolt because he raised Hippolytus from the dead and accepted gold for it.

**Molpadia** was an Amazon who was said to have fought for both Antiope and Orithyia. She was a participant in the Attic War, where she witnessed her queen Antiope sustain heavy injuries. Antiope was hurt so seriously, she could not defend herself from Theseus and his retainers. Knowing this, Molpadia killed the queen with an arrow (some say spear), saving her from violation by the Athenian king. Other sources, however, state that she killed Antiope by accident. She was afterwards killed by Theseus, and her tomb was shown at Athens.

Like many other Amazons, she may have been named for a goddess, in this case a psychopomp deity. Her name means "Death Song".

* * *

A/N This story was brought to you by the number 3, the color blue, and the letter "H", for Home, Hearts, Heroes, and HIPPOLYTA!

So if you made it this far, you either read all of that I posted above or scrolled really fast. (You'll want to scan those to see where I got some of my ideas from.) Either which way, congratulations! You found me. Thank you so very much for reading my story! I hope you had fun all the way through. I'm actually going to miss posting every day. Guess that means I should get back to writing. Right?

This is a story that took many twists and turns - even it's origin was a surprise to me! As I was researching characters during "Baila Conmigo", I came across a wikipedia entry for Hippolyta that said something like "Hippolyta had been known to put her daughter's interests above all others, to the detriment of her kingdom." That intrigued me! She had been written so one dimensional, I wanted to give her a chance to tell her story.

As she grew in my head, Hippolyta became clearer: she was a feisty little girl, an unsure teenager, a young woman questioning her convictions, a competent warrior, a loyal and annoying sister, a loving (if strict) mother, a queen worried over the survival of her people, Amazon champion, and most importantly, a woman with faults, strengths, hopes, fears, regrets, desires, and the ability to learn and grow.

Her story brought along this one. Thank her, everyone!

And the major challenge - create a character that lived and breathed, and readers cared for very much...then kill her. Enter Antiope. She was already a tragic figure. I tried staying as close to her myth as I could. So even as I created her, I knew she was going to die. That didn't stop me from giving her a beautiful life. But, in my studies to become a better writer, that was one issue that many instructors stressed. You HAVE to be able to kill a beloved character if it forwards the story.

Sucks. I know. But I cheated. She still lives... just in a different way. ;-)

And I hope I was able to present a story that gave Diana and Bruce a chance at coming together on equal ground. This may be a stretch, but I figured the pursuit of happiness is an inborn need for everyone, even Batman. First I wanted them to break down and admit their feelings. Then I wanted to push them into a situation where they realized that their love goes beyond surface attraction. And finally, I wanted them to commit on their own terms. Considering the extraordinary lives they led, it would take drastic events to do that.

Include gods, monsters, villains and a few original characters, I was able to present you a frolicking story across time, the Zodiac, and Gotham. And...I was able to show just how badass Alfred was. The power behind the throne. :-)

Reveal time! I'm sure you've figured out the format for this story by now. Like I said, as "Baila Conmigo" was a fairytale, this one had a very specific idea in mind. To give you a hint, Bruce read two of them in a week. (Damn, Bruce. Speed-read much?)

Yep, I modeled this off _The Iliad_ and _Odyssey_ -

**Greek Epic.  
**- Plot centers around a Hero of Unbelievable Stature_._ The epic hero completes what everyone only attempts. In ancient epics, the hero often is either partially divine or at least protected by a god or gods.  
- Involves deeds of superhuman strength and valor. Accomplish feats no real human could.  
- Vast Setting. The action spans not only geographical but also often cosmological space: across land, sea, into the underworld, or thru space or time etc.  
- Involves supernatural and-or otherworldly forces. Gods, demons, angels, time/space travel, cheating death etc.  
- Sustained elevation of style. Overwritten. Overly formal, highly stylized (poetry, lyricism (singing), exaggeration) _Okay, I tried not to do this too much, but I possibly did get a little fluffy. Fluffy...get it? Moving along...  
_- Poet remains objective and omniscient. The narrator sees and knows all and presents all perspectives.

There are other elements involved: rituals, wine/alcohol, sex, moral codes. These have been the roots of many of today's storytelling anyway, so all of these are familiar to you. I hope you enjoyed it so far.

So far? You mean there's more? Of course! I planted so many seeds in this one, I'll have my own star glowing forest soon. (NO MOON SIRENS ALLOWED!) I'm going to have to take a break though, this one sucked the energy out of me. 220,000+ words written between 10/14/2012 through 9/18/2013. 34 days straight posting. I'm pooped!

I need to rest, regroup my thoughts. I'll try not to take so long, but you know me, I have to finish writing a story before I post it. I don't know how to do it any other way and guarantee my best. Hope you'll stick around.

Your encouragement helps me write! There are still stories inside of me, but I have to know if you want me to share them. How can you do this?

- Review on a chapter(s) through out my stories. Tell me what you like about them.  
- Send me music! What songs do you think fit the BMWW story? Perhaps it'll inspire you to write your own story!  
- Let me know if I've inspired you to write. Nothing flatters me more than knowing that someone has found their creative spark while I demonstrated mine.  
- Place me in your favorite author's list. That will also let you know when I post my next story.

And though I try not to troll for reviews, I want to give you some incentive to do so. I have three insider secrets that I don't think anyone picked on in this story. They involve Bruce and a god, Hippolyta and the gods, and Alfred and Diana. Want to know what they are? Just review on a chapter, tell me what you liked about it, then tell me which secret you want to know. Do that three times and you'll get all three! But I need to know where to send it. PM me if you want to review that way.

Oh, and to my loyal reviewers Lloyd RPGFan, The Mortal Knight, mbembet, Preferably, and JericaMMADfan, I'll tell you those up front. Keep an eye out for some PMs!

And to prove to you that I will keep going, I have a present for you...

* * *

Preview:

Okay - So I may have been working on one of the future stories while struggling with _Heroes_. I knew where it was going, so I would ponder that when I was having troubles forming a coherent thought. Consider this a reward for those who have stuck with me so far.

There are at least two shorter stories coming before I write the next full multi-chapter installation. Those will fill the promised deleted scene in _Heroes_ and one that I started in _Tuesday Morning Breakfast._ Below is a rough draft and may change as I write it, but this will give you an idea of what's to come.

True story title:

**The Fewer...the Proud.**  
(Dedicated to Fourth Battalion Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Parris Island, North Carolina - the birthplace of Lady Leathernecks, female Marines if you don't know. I've wanted to write this story since the time I trained with true Amazons. Semper Fi, sisters. - NLA "D. Nox", USMC)

* * *

_"Oh, by the way, I just got a message; I'm going to be touring Fourth Battalion on Parris Island later in the month. I passed your ideas along to the Pentagon and they were intrigued. They want me to observe their recruit training up close to see if they are compatible with Amazon culture.  
__"Your idea, I just helped you work it out."  
__Two Days - Trinity: Friday Morning_

* * *

"Kal, do you really think this is a good idea, telling him like this?"

"Of course, Diana. He should be surrounded by friends when he hears."

"I don't know. He's a very private person. What if he doesn't like it and reacts wrong?"

"Then we'll be there to support you. Besides, this doesn't affect just him. We need to get this resolved quickly. It'll be okay. Come on, the meeting should have started five minutes ago."

The two senior leaguers entered the council room, the last of the group to arrive. This was different, usually the Man of Steel was the first there, waiting for everyone else. He felt as the leader of the league, he had to set the example. This time, a friend needed him more. _Friendship over decorum,_ he thought.

The two heavy hitters sat at their respective seats next to each other. Diana's seat also placed her next to the third in the leadership trinity. Batman seemingly ignored their arrival as he read through a general station report. Yet after she sat down, she felt him run a finger down the side of her leg in an intimate greeting. She reached down under the table and took his hand in her own, squeezing his fingers lightly in response.

She hoped this wouldn't be the last time today that he deemed to touch her. It could be.

"Okay, this meeting is now in session. So, does anyone have anything to bring to our attention before we go through the report?" Superman handed over the floor to those sitting around the table.

"Um...I do, Kal." Every head turned towards the Amazon at the front. She usually presented messages from Themyscira or the United Nations. She glanced at each person there, ending with her lover...and secret husband...currently holding her hand. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him and stood to make her request.

"As some of you know, I proposed a cultural and military exchange between Themyscira and the U.S. government. With help from Green Lantern and Batman, I was able to draw up a plan that would have women from the Marine Corps establish a test post on Themyscira. There, newly minted female Marines and their Drill instructors would continue their training, after Basic Training, in the traditional Amazon way.

"I was invited earlier this month to tour the Recruit Depot Fourth Training Battalion training facility at Parris Island, South Carolina. I was impressed with what I saw and forwarded my opinion to both our governments. From that report, they proposed that a longer, more thorough observation would be needed to determine if this plan was viable. So with that, they asked me to take part in a cycle of recruit training. They figured that it would be a good introduction to Marine history and indoctrination, and I could also observe from behind the scenes how the instructors handled new recruits.

"I received a message this morning that a fourth battalion training series is about to pick up their incoming recruits next week. These have actually been hand picked as the best candidates for this program. This would be the only time I could integrate with this particular series. I passed this by Superman and we agreed that this wasn't just my decision. While I'm the ambassador between these two nations, I'm also a senior member of the league. My absence would be a major disruption on our schedules and duty responsibilities. So we proposed putting this to a vote."

"What you're saying, Di? That it's up to us if you join the Marines?" Flash asked. A low laugh filtered around the table. Leave it up to the speedster to hit straight to the point of the matter. It didn't go unnoticed that the darkest member stayed quiet.

"Yes, Wally, that's basically what I'm asking. I wouldn't be actually enlisting, though they offered an honorary rank of Staff Sergeant while I was there. They factored in combat experience, leadership rank here in the league, and my standing as ambassador."

"You should have received a higher rank. Your experience is equal to officer grade, not non-comm." Batman's gruff voice cut through the air like a grenade.

"Well, they did offer Major at first, but I didn't think I deserved such a high rank while others are working hard to get there themselves. And I didn't want to outrank those who would be mentoring me. They shouldn't worry about disrespecting an officer if I needed to be ordered around."

"Why not? That's what they do in SEAL training." Diana could feel that Bruce was being contrary for more than being Devil's Advocate. He was taking this personally.

"Well, I can discuss with them the issue of my rank once we've decided if I'm actually going to join them. So, what do you all say. Please, put everything out there." She glance derisively at the man sitting next to her.

"I think its a great idea. But then, I helped you work it out." John gave his enthusiastic assent. "I didn't train at Parris Island, but that's where all the women go no matter where they are in the country." Flash gave a sudden sneeze that sounded a lot like "Hollywood!"

"Yeah, I'm a Hollywood Marine. What of it?" John's glare made Wally hold up a hand in surrender. "If you're going now, the recruits can't complain about the cold weather. At least I didn't hear that in San Diego, though we found other things to bitch about. And you'll be hearing a lot of complaining. It's what recruits do best."

"Okay, so that's one vote for. Anyone else?" Supes wanted to go around the table to get their insight. He was glad they started with GL. That worked them clockwise around the table, putting Batman last.

"I'm okay with it," Shayera added. "I've been through my own training, and I kind of wish I was going with you. It would be interesting to compare Earth training with Thanagarian. But then, I don't think flight formations would translate well among the non-winged."

"Um, I have a question." Flash raised his hand. "There's a certain special duty roster for Diana's monitor duty that we're filling in for. Would that count during this time?"

"No." Batman's abrupt answer startled everyone there.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask. Go for it Di. It sounds like fun." Wally looked over to Shay and John. They shook their heads. At least he tried getting out of fulfilling the bet they lost to cover Diana's duty schedule. Looks like they would be picking that back up after her return, too.

"While I have reservations about being without you for so long, it is for only personal reasons that I say so. But, you have to promise to write us while you're there. I hear that trading letters is one of the traditions of being in the military?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes it is, J'onn. I'll give you all the address where you can send me correspondence. It would be nice to receive letters, too." Diana gave a slight nudge to Batman's boot. She nearly slumped when he scooted his foot away from her.

"Okay, that's four votes for Diana taking this assignment." Superman paused, not looking forward to the last member that still needed to comment. "Batman? Is there anything you'd like to add?" The silent shadow sat there, a brooding presence sucking the anticipation out of the air.

"It seems like a beneficial exchange of ideas and culture. It would benefit both our governments to open up communications this way, and a good opportunity for both our citizens to learn about each other. Wonder Woman is the ambassador and an Amazon. She is the most qualified person to take the post."

Surprised at Batman's comment, Superman nodded his head decisively. "Well then, that settles it. Diana will be leaving next week to join the Marines." Just as he finished his sentence, Batman abruptly rose out of his chair and stalked out of the room.

Diana watched him leave, then sat down heavily, her head slumped down. She glanced up at Superman, her eyes conveying her disappointment. "So much for his friends being here for him." Kal shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with him? He just agreed that she should go." Flash glanced around the table.

"No, he just gave reasons why 'Wonder Woman' was the best person for the job. He didn't agree that 'Diana' should go. But he was out voted, so his say didn't matter." J'onn explained.

"But it matters to me!" Diana exclaimed. She appreciated everyone in the room knew of their relationship...sort of. It made it easier for her to call upon them for support.

"Diana, I'll talk to him. See if I can make him lighten up. In the scheme of things, this is only a blip in time, especially for you."

"I guess, Kal. But its still fairly recently that we got together." _Yeah, we also recently got married, but you don't know about that so I can't tell you why he's so upset. Urgh!_ Diana didn't mention the revelation she shared with Bruce about the possibility of their time being limited. But he was also the one who said that they shouldn't live as if they were sitting on a ticking time bomb.

"So what's his problem? I don't get it." Flash asked.

"Look at it this way, Wally. Imagine you just started a relationship with the woman of your dreams," Shayera offered. Diana blushed at her description. Flash sat there with a stupid grin on his face. "Well?"

"I'm imagining. Hmmm, I like this thought."

"Okay, now imagine you wouldn't be able to see or touch her, or even hear her voice for a week."

"Oh, that sucks. Damn, that's his problem?"

"No, it's worse." GL added. "Diana's going to be gone for twelve weeks. Possibly longer depending on her responsibilities."

"Oooh. Okay, I get it. Yeah, Di, maybe you should have talked to him first. Bad Bat girlfriend." Diana slouched even farther into her chair. Anymore and she would be laying her head onto the table.

"Wally! That was mean. True, but mean." Diana's head rose to glare at Shayera. "What! You spring on him that you're leaving next week for three months and he was supposed to...what? Dance the fandango? You need to make this next week really nice for him if you expect to receive letters from him. Believe me, you'll be wanting them like you crave air." GL nodded his head in emphatic agreement.

"Computer, locate Batman," Superman called out.

"Batman is no longer on the station." Diana laid her head heavily onto the table. Supes placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"How did he leave? By transporter?"

"Negative. Batman signed out Javelin Four and is enroute to Weigh Station Alpha on the lunar surface."

"That's where he was assigned to today," Green Lantern offered. "The ongoing investigation into the Doom Goo."

"'Doom Goo?' Is that what they're calling it?" Diana raised her head in incredulity.

"Had to call it something. Booster Gold came up with it. Said it was sufficiently catchy for the press if they needed to use it." They all looked at the resident reporter.

"It is catchy. I'd use it," Superman admitted. "So Diana, did you want company to talk to him?"

"No. I did this all wrong. I should have taken him aside first and at least prepared him. I need to do this alone." She glanced over to GL. "John, can you make it convenient that no one else is in that area except us?"

"Diana! When we said be nice to him, we didn't mean THAT nice!" Flash exclaimed. "What?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Wally. She just needs to talk to him," Shay chastised him. She gave Diana a sidelong glance that said '_I agree with Wally_.'

"I'll see what I can do. But it's busy there, so make it quick. Don't want to tie up shipping lanes over a lover's quarrel." John also gave Diana a glance that said '_don't worry, I'll hook you up._'

"Good. Diana, let me know if you need anything. Take whichever Javelin is free." Superman peered down at the general report in front of him. "Do we really need to go over any of this? No? Good. I'm pretty much blown. Meeting adjourned." With that, the Man of Steel stood up and left the room. The rest of the leaguers sat there quietly.

"Do you think he picked up on any of that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Nope. Still blind," GL commented.

"Come on, I thought it was obvious," Flash added.

"No. He didn't get it. He's already moving ahead at planning how we're going to cover Diana's absence and keep Batman from driving us all crazy," Manhunter contributed.

"Oh, well, then good for all of us," Wally stated. "Di? Are you okay?"

"This was a bad idea." She looked around the table at her friends. "I'm still going through with it, but I'm not as excited anymore. It's just now hitting me how long we'll be apart."

"Well then, I guess now is the time to get those memories in that will get you through it all, yes?" J'onn hinted.

"Yes," GL grunted decisively. "Operation Lunar Hook Up will now commence. Diana, get to the Javelin. Wait for my signal and then you can go." John gave her a dazzling smile. "From one Marine to another. It's what we do for each other."


End file.
